Possession
by MaNiQ1
Summary: What are Damon's intentions for Bonnie when he is without his humanity? After Damon and Enzo go missing for months, Damon eventually shows up and he only wants one thing - BONNIE! As they attempt to navigate their Prophecy, Darkness will consume their lives. Will she be able to save Damon from darkness, before it swallows them both? DARK!fic (Bamon) (Dark!Damon)(Dark!Bonnie)
1. In the thick, thick fog

**Possession**

Without his humanity, what are Damon's intentions for Bonnie? Damon shows up starting trouble, forcing Bonnie into a dangerous affair behind Enzo's back!

 **Chapter 1 – In the thick, thick fog**

 **Rating M –**

* * *

**Musical Inspiration for this chapter, Beyonce/Crazy in love, The Slow version **ONLY**. Very important. The version from Fifty Shades of Grey, and not the old one. This chapter should have an eerie feel to it. Please Enjoy.

 **XXxxXXxxXX**

 _Elena, it's been months since Damon and Enzo disappeared. Bonnie's been holding it together relatively well around me and Stefan. She smiles, she talks, she goes about her day business as usual. She scares me sometimes. Bonnie always holds herself together so well and we usually don't know when she is falling apart. Today I could tell she had barely slept in about two or three days. At night she had me and Stefan coming to the cabin to hang out with her. At first it was just once or twice a week. Then she started inviting us over every night._

 _It was kind of weird because she fought herself to stay awake. It is as though she was either hallucinating or they are messing with her head. Either way, I will continue to look out for her. I need to be there for Bon. She is faking a good front, but she doesn't fool me. She even has Stefan worried about her. And no such luck on Damon and Enzo, but I promise soon to have some new words on their whereabouts._

 _Caroline._

* * *

 **At the Cabin.**

"Bon, sweetie, you look tired. Me and Stefan should probably let you sleep. I hate for you to try to entertain us when you clearly need sleep."

"No, Care, I'm fine trust me." Bonnie jumps in place and looks out of the window. "Did you guys see that?"

"What Bon?"

Bonnie proceeds to run outside and she looks up and down every inch of the outside of the cabin. "Bon. What is it? What do you see?"

"I saw them, or him, I swear Care really. Just right here. He was just standing here."

"Bon, sweetie. Come back to the boarding house with Stefan and I. Please don't stay out here alone. I am worried for you."

"No. I can't leave. He will come back here. I know he will. This is our place. I need to stay here, okay. I am sorry Care. I know you don't get it, but it's just..." Her eyes got watery.

"No, hunny. I am sorry. I get it. Stay out here if you need to. Okay. One night, a couple more nights max, then promise us you'll come to the boardinghouse."

"Sure."

"Bonnie, I don't think it is safe for you to be out here. I really don't. Even if Enzo or God forbid Damon make it out here, they are devoid of humanity. You are one hundred percent human Bonnie. No powers what so ever. I am giving you one more night. After tonight I am bringing you to the boarding house myself." Stefan said.

Stefan grabbed and held Bonnie as if she was a fragile young girl. She didn't notice the insinuation because she was still focused on the idea of someone being outside of the cabin. "Okay Stefan." He kisses her forehead.

Caroline and Stefan left the cabin, and Bonnie knew she wasn't alone out there. She sat on the cabin couch with Enzo's guitar in her hand staring at the fire. She drinks herself a couple of glasses of bourbon every night. A little habit she picked up in the recent weeks of her lonely quest. Holding the guitar, her fingers trickled through the cords trying to figure out the medley to a song they had practiced, between her sips of bourbon. One he had wrote for her. Her body was warm from Bourbon, but the fire was dying and she needed to get some more wood before the fire went out. She sat the guitar down and quietly got up from the couch. She walked towards the front door and as she opened the door the darkness engulfed her as she stepped into it. A cold breeze carried her down the stairs and she walked to the tree with the pieces of wood about fifty feet from the cabin. Slowly, she took her steps carefully, and as she did she felt a secondary set of steps behind her. She kept walking ignoring it, the steps got closer to her, and closer to her. She stopped and the second set of steps stopped.

"I know you're there."

She didn't bother to turn around, she just kept walking towards the fire wood. Once she reached the fire wood the footsteps ceased again. Careful quiet steps. Predatorial. She grabbed two piece of fire wood and turned toward the cabin, no one was there. She stood with her fears in her throat. She swallowed them. She walked back to the cabin. Not as slow as before, she picked up the pace and the quicker she waked the heavier the atmosphere around her felt. She felt weighed down and the two light pieces of wood were feeling heavier.

Bonnie tried to walk faster, remembering what Stefan said. She got to the porch and the quiet could be swallowed by the thickness of the air around her. Every step she took echoed the woods. That is how quiet it was. She wanted to get into the cabin unscathed and quietly. As soon as she made it to the step a force made Bonnie trip and she fell on the steps dropping both pieces of wood, awakening every beast the woods could possibly house at night.

"Hello." She turned in fear feeling a dark presence. " I know you are out there. Stop making me feel crazy." She screamed. She turned to the cabin picked up the wood and the sooner she stood up and reached the door it slammed shut in her face. The thick fog infiltrated the dark porch. Even the light of the moon could barely penetrate her vision. She shook the knob of the door and it wouldn't open. Bonnie began to panic, and the thick fog was filling her airways, fogging her vision and trapping her in her powerless fears.

"Please." She screamed. "Motus." She even tried her magic knowing it was no longer in her. "Open stupid door." Her body was weighed down and the feeling was unbearable. She didn't even want to turn around and look for the culprit. She shook the door some more, and her breaths were getting shorter and fewer. The thickness surrounded her. She couldn't even see her own hand.

She turned her back against the door because she feared for whatever was behind her back. She looked and could see nothing. But a thick humid air encapsulated her and she grew increasingly more and more weak. Bonnie short breath caused her to fall to the porch and collapse knees, chest, shoulders, head before she laid out, almost paralyzed, at the vision of a crow on the cabin porch watching her. Peircing blue eyes, and a dark, dark aura. Her nose began to bleed and she blacked out.

Bonnie woke up on the couch in the later part of the morning. Her chest hurt and she was light-headed. The extra wood was sitting in front of the fire place, and the guitar was back on the stand.

 _Was I dreaming?_

She was still fully dressed.

She got up slowly and saw that the cabin was all still in place. She must have been dreaming. Yes. That's it. It was all just a dream.

She got up and showered and got ready to drive into town. She packed a small overnight bag to take Caroline up on her offer, or more like Stefan's threat. She went to the library and did more research on the chain of murders that were happening along the west coast. Somehow the trail lightened, and went off into several directions. They were smart she thought. Trying to keep from being trailed.

After a couple of hours, Bonnie got hungry. She hasn't eaten a square meal in weeks. She was having a craving for Pancakes. She went to the Diner down the way from the grille and sat along drinking herself a cup of milk. She needed the vitamin D, she had barely seen the light of day in weeks. In fact, this was the first day in weeks she got out and about in the public. Her skin was becoming so pale she was beginning to question her own sanity.

Caroline met Bonnie at the dinner. "Hey babe, how are you feeling? Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Yes. In fact, my first night in weeks of actual sleep. I didn't wake up until nine."

"Good. I was beginning to worry about you Bon. You have been, well, not yourself lately."

"I know. Care, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure?"

"Do you think they still feel... anything at all?"

"What do you mean?"

"Can emotions possibly linger in the back of a mind of a demon without humanity? You did it once, is it possible?"

"It's hard to say sweetie. I mean, for me they were there, but I fought like hell to avoid them, because it was so much better without having to be concerned with it. Even if I hurt you, or Elena, in the process, it was just the rush of acting on impulse, and being in power of such chaos. It felt better than feelings and emotions."

"So what about people, did you ever still care about people?"

"I did, and I didn't. Why do you ask?"

Bonnie shook it off staring at the people in the diner. "No reason."

"But in all fairness Bonnie, What Enzo and Damon are feeling, I don't know. This is different. It's possible they are possessed."

"Possessed?"

"Yes, whatever was in the vault, is out, and it is possible it is inside of both Damon and Enzo."

Bonnie tensed up and lost her appetite suddenly again.

"Bonnie, sweetie you need to eat. You are going to kill yourself."

Bonnie rolls her eyes and smiles, "You do know you are paranoid by nature, right?"

"Hey, I can't help it. After having three beautiful years with Josie and Lizzie, I don't know how not to be." Caroline gets choked up.

"Oh crap, Caroline... how selfish of me. How are you dealing with this separation? I know it can't be easy."

"It's not. But at the same time I realize I was thrust into a position that I didn't ask for. And no, I am not complaining, but I would be lying if I didn't admit, that there were days I sat there and wondered why me? Taken from everything I knew and put into a position, I didn't ask for, nor did I ever think could happen. I love them. They are my daughters. Even if not biological, but it was hard some days. Just asking myself if I could ever make myself love Alaric the way I love Stefan? Can I ever really leave behind the 'supernatural" life? Is it fair for me to keep my daughters power from them? And then I realize how lucky I was to have them, knowing that any other way, it would not have been possible. I've battled myself every day since I found out I was pregnant. I mean, I love Stefan, but you know, it's different when children are involved. They are more important than anything."

Bonnie moves out of her side of the booth and sits next to Caroline and holds her.

"We really need to stick together right now. Losing the most important people to us, basically our families. Let's vow to not lose one another. It's just me, you and Stefan now."

Caroline nodded her head, as she and Bonnie released tears of pain and comforted one another.

"I'm so glad I have you back." Caroline said.

"Me too. Come on. Let's get out of here. I need a drink."

"Ditto."

* * *

Bonnie and Caroline spent the day together. They went to the grille with Stefan for Dinner and stayed and had some drinks. When they were finished. He took them both back to the boarding house. He and Caroline headed to their room.

"Bon? Do you need anything?" Stefan asked.

"No. Thanks Stefan. I am just going to sit down here and have a drink for a minute."

"Okay, don't hesitate to ask for anything."

"Thanks Stefan." Stefan had become a like a big brother to Bonnie in recent months. He felt strangely over protective of her because she was more fragile than she let on and she was good at withholding emotions.

Bonnie sat alone and poured a glass of Damon's bourbon and drank alone. She sat glumly and drank, remembering the two men who left. Ultimately for her and ultimately never returned. Her heart started sinking in her chest again. She has been a shell of herself, putting on a front of how she was really feeling. Her emotions were tied in a knot and withholding her from herself. She thought she saw Enzo twice, and she feels Damon's presence when she drinks his bourbon. The guitar, the bourbon, her little reminder of the two men she loved more than anything. She did what she could to feel the presence of them in her mind. She drank herself into oblivion every night. No one knew Bonnie had become a closet, nightly alcoholic.

"You always said it was the burn that you liked." She spoke to herself in Damon's chair.

She drowned herself in his bourbon. Her last moments with Damon were scary, her last moments with Enzo were scary. She almost murdered them both. Tears fled slowly. She didn't cry though, they just crawled out slowly and dripped down her face as the fire forced her eyes to zone.

Bonnie took another drink of the liquor allowing it to burn the whole way down. There it is. The feeling is back. Her mind was relaxing, the thoughts were separating themselves and pulling apart her fears.

She feels it again, his presence. She doesn't move. She just sits there, lifts the glass to her lips and pours the brown liquid down her throat.

"I am aware that this is a pity party. I am well aware that I am just drowning in my own emptiness. I don't care." The emotional crying version of herself was getting angered with the trying to be pitifully cynical with herself side. Bonnie stood up and turned to look at the sounds following her.

"Where are you? Stop doing this to me." She spoke to the openness of the main room. She downed the last of her glass and threw it into the fire in true Damon fashion. She slowly started pulling her clothes off as she walked up the stairs. She didn't care if Caroline or Stefan walked and saw her. She made her way into his bedroom and shut and locked the door. Her body was hot on the inside and shivering on the outside. She took her clothes off and walked to his shower turning the water on. She stood in the mirror naked and saw her slowly shrinking body. She was disgusted with herself. She covered her body and cried, the fog of the hot water was filling the room and Bonnie stepped into the shower and let the heat hit her cold body.

Her back against the glass of the shower, hiding herself letting the water make her feel real. Her hair stuck to her face and she didn't bother moving it. She couldn't see anyways. She was drowning in her emptiness and there was no cure.

Then she felt him, in the water with her. She didn't open her eyes. He was there, she didn't need to see him she could feel him. He was staring at her, she turned around and put her chest to the glass. She looked out of the glass into the foggy bathroom and forced her back to him. He is pressed against her. He's naked too her hands are wrapped around her body. He takes them from around her. And put them on the glass, with her fingers spread apart leaving her imprint on the glass. He puts his hands next to hers and takes a long smell of her neck, and her hair, and her. Once he has had his fill of her scent, he stands up and pulls her into him. His hands roam her body. Slowly softly, gently. Gliding over her breasts, massaging the feeling back into them. He roams her body again; one hand finds its way moving down her stomach. She puts her hand on top of his and trails her stomach along with him. Her head falls back against him and she gets lost in the fog, the hot fog of the shower. He puts his other hand to her throat, and lets two fingers find their way into her mouth, both of her hands trail his as he touches her. Her hair rest against his chest as few strands cover her face. She bites down. Hard.

She tastes blood.

His other two fingers make their way inside of her. She stops breathing. He pulls her into him, against his body. Silencing her with his dominating force, Bonnie's pulse quickens and she begins breathing again. This time her breathing is faster and her breaths are shorter.

Her body forces her to release and she lets everything go in that moment. The fog of the shower holds her and she is lost in the moment. Her eyes are closed and her teeth are clenching one set of his fingers, and her wet hot center is clenching his other fingers, and all at once she collapses.

The next morning, Bonnie wakes up in Damon's bed. She fell asleep in his bed, that she doesn't remember crawling into. Her head hurts. She drank too much last night. But she remembers everything. She grabbed her head as she sat up and noticed she had two bite marks on her fingers. She stared in confusion but realized she was dreaming again.

She stood up and yet again, she had another good night of sleep. She walks to the bathroom and brushes her teeth and washes her face. The shower behind her gave her the chills. She left it alone. She washed her face with hot water and the pale color she had been sporting the day before was looking a little more golden today. She let the hot water run in the sink for a few minute forgetting to turn it off turned to walk out of the bathroom.

She looked at her fingers, and swore, that what she felt was real, but she knew it was the liquor. His bourbon, made her see him in her dreams. She smiled.

"I see why you love bourbon so much Mr. Salvatore." She said to herself quietly. Her dreams gave her his presence and even if it were a small figment of her imagination, it felt real, and in those moments she felt alive again.

Bonnie noticed the bathroom started to fog again and she realized she left the hot water on. She walked slowly to turn it off and saw the strangest thing. Four hand prints on the shower. Hers, and two large one next to hers. She shut off the water faucet and turned around. She walked backwards into the cabinet as she watched the hand prints as clear as day start to disappear along with her own. The fog was gone, and she was standing there, dumbstruck. "What the hell?" She whispered to herself. She looked down at her fingers and the bite marks were gone.

Bonnie begins questioning her sanity. Either she is going crazy, or Damon's possessed and...

"Is he fucking with my head?"


	2. No sight, No sound

**Possession**

 _What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Her emptiness makes Bonnie think she is going crazy. Is Damon haunting her dreams, or is he haunting her?_

Chapter 2 – **No Sight No Sound**

 **Rating M** For maturity

*I do not own these characters

*Happy reading lovelies.

* * *

 _* Musical inspiration **Audio Slave** (What you Are)_ or (Shadow of the Sun)

Bonnie was awakened around 8am and she felt amazingly fulfilled. She sat up and stretched into the sunlight. For a temporary moment, she didn't remember what happened last night. She stood up and her feet hit the ground. She was a force to be reckoned with every time she woke up. Instinctively, Bonnie walked to her bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. She didn't even look in the mirror. She started her period and she was cramping. She felt the soreness in her back, and between her legs. She wanted to take a hot shower. She knew once she was done, she would be ready for hot tea. Before she stared her day, she went to the chair to grab her sweats which were folded on her chair and the sweater which hung over the back of it. She didn't think twice because she always kept them there. Then she remembered the night before she couldn't find them and how were they there today. Bonnie felt her neck and she had two bite marks. _What the hell?_ She then took a shower and noticed two bite marks on her breast. _How in the…?_ She freaked out. She retraced her steps and walked into the bedroom. As she went inside the bedroom the memories flooded her brain.

 **~x Last XX Night x~**

Bonnie convinced herself of Damon's where abouts, still being wherever Enzo was, and she knew her fears were all in her head. She took more time at the cabin to be alone. She went through she and Enzo's things and for what is was worth, she focused on her good memories. The faithful love she had for Enzo, was holding her in her sanity right now.

She decided to lay off on the bourbon for a while. The bourbon must have been the reason for her hallucinations. She also made it appoint not to go back to the boarding house. She didn't have answers for what was happening, but she wanted to keep herself from the idea that Damon was trying to make her go crazy.

Bonnie's guilt over her dreams or hallucinations of Damon, drove her to think about Enzo all of the time.

Tonight she lay in bed trying to sleep away her anxiety.

The darkness of the room seeped into Bonnie's mind trapping her inside of herself. She wanted to allow her mind a chance to relax into the darkness. Not see a thing that would have her believing she was insane.

She lay in her panties and tank top. The heat of the summer was beginning to infiltrate the cabin's wooden walls. Her body moistened to the humid air and she lay there restless. She tossed and turned for hours. Until the fourth hour where she hit what felt like a hard body in her bed. She sat up and refused to feel whether it was a hallucination or not. Her body trembled and her mind was trying to put her heart at ease. The second a vampire detects the increase in heart rate, they smell your fear, and fear was not the antidote for her current bearing. Slowly Bonnie scooted back towards the edge of her and Enzo's bed and dropped her legs one at a time to the floor. The room was so dark, she prayed her movements were enough to keep _it_ or _him_ away from her so long as she could move with utter stealth.

Bonnie squeezed her eyes shut and bit down on her bottom lip to keep her teeth from chattering at the sudden chill that overtook her body.

As her first foot drops to the floor, she uses her muscles to capacity to abstain from making any noise. Her hands support her body weight on the large comfortable bed, as she slowly lowers her other leg to the ground. Her eyes squeeze closed even tighter, biting down her lower lip attempting to muffle her would be cries.

Both feet reluctantly reach the ground and Bonnie has yet to allow her foot to fall flat. She continues standing on her toes until she gets to the large rug in her room. Once there she doesn't move a muscle in the darkness. She tries to remember what Enzo taught her about feeling around the darkens to familiarize herself with her surroundings. It helped her to remember the setup of her room. She was going to attempt to grab at her sweat pants and put them on her and her sweat shirt. She hated the idea of her body being exposed to the darkness and possibility of a vampire without his humanity.

The second Bonnie grabbed for her sweater she felt a slight blow breeze past her. But heard no noise. She began to shake. Her hands reached out to bare air until she found the chair she searched for and the sweater was no longer draped over it. She wouldn't panic. She reached for the seat of the chair to grabs her folded up sweat pants.

The seat was empty. Bonnie squeezed her eyes tight and held her body with her own arms. She felt another breeze and she turned her back to the bed. She was in the center of her room, and felt like being against a wall. Bonnie needed to walk to the nearest wall and put her back against it. She didn't want to be opened in any way to the air. Bonnie's arm hair slowly stood on end as a darkness approached her from every angle. She had no idea which way to turn.

She crossed her legs. Bonnie felt like she had to pee in this very moment. Her pussy throbbed so hard from fear she clenched her muscles to keep from peeing on herself. A tear fell down her cheek and she choked back on several opportunities to clear her throat. Her fear was overcoming her sense, clouding her judgement on which move to make next. Bonnie felt the darkness looming again, and she disregarded everything Enzo taught her. Bonnie jumped and ran towards the door, she didn't care about the thud. She reached for the light switch and her hand was grabbed by something. Not someone, but something.

Bonnie was engulfed in the masculine aura of blackness and the second she opened her eyes, the rainbows and colors that come from squeezing your eyes too tight loomed in her entire palette of blackness. She saw pink bubbles, and blue clouds, and yellow stars as the feeling of heftiness weighed down on Bonnie's body after she was thrown to her back. She felt as if she was fighting back she felt as if she was screaming but all she knows was she was paralyzed and her body was working against her. She was begging, _please_. She really was. But the sound wasn't coming out.

Her back was against the bed and her arms were pinned to her sides, and she couldn't make out the force holding her still. She thought she was being possessed. Her body felt like hers but as if she could not control it.

Mumbling sounds moved Bonnie's lips but nothing came out except saliva, in an uncontrollable manner. Bubbling at the tips and corners of her lips. She was drinking the word vomit of her fear. Swallowing… every…single… word… of hope. No sight no sound. After what felt like pure minutes of forceful withholding of her body movements, Bonnie's legs were parting to the air, she was trying to hold them closed but against her will they were moving away from each other. And a force of weight was holding them there. She stopped fighting at this point. She held her breath and tried to pass out. She forced herself to try and black out, then and undying pressure fills her up in a way she was unsure of and it penetrated her mind more than anything.

Her brain, her thoughts were all transcending to the happiest place. She was back in _nineteenninetyfour_ and eating pancakes with Damon. And her mind was hopeful _. I was happy, I was content_. She suddenly stopped fighting the force and her body was relaxing into the darkness that controlled her. She smiled, she finally felt her mouth move and she smiled, because Damon and his blue eyes were penetrating her mind. He was in her mind, sharing one of the happiest moments of her life. She relaxed and loved her vision, which then changed. She was now dancing in the living room of the cabin with Enzo surrounded by white Christmas lights and it was New Year's Eve. They were dancing and she was even more relaxed. Bonnie was in love, she was fighting the feeling of loving a man she had despised for so long, and in those moments he was winning her over with his beautiful smile and his gorgeously dark eyes.

She gazed into his eyes and he gazed into hers, and just after he turned her he dipped her, and when she came back up from being dipped, she opened her eyes into blackness again, and she was back trapped on her bed in the cabin with this dark force holding her against her will and before she knew it, she felt two sharp piercings into her neck, and within seconds she felt a force of life being pulled out of her. Her fist clench but she could not move.

 _What happened with the happy thoughts? Why is this force torturing me?_

She looked into the darkness and the neon colors had disappeared. She squeezed her eyes together again, trying to give herself something to look to. Slowly she was fading into darkness.

Pulling and pulling She was slipping away. The only sound she made during this whole ordeal was a wince when the force removed the pressure from her neck and took it to her breast. Two pinches and more pulling. After a few minutes Bonnie was back in her dreams. Only this time, no happy thoughts. Just darkness and somehow throbbing pleasure from deep within her fears.

* * *

 **A/N** Absolutely no dialogue that chapter. However so much was done and said.

 **Did you like this chapter, or was it too hard to understand without dialogue?** This is an aspect of my writing I get from my old genre poetry. I am hoping it was written well enough for you to feel it. I truly was going for **_feel_** this entire chapter. I wanted you to feel what Bonnie felt.


	3. Lust for her Blood

**Possession**

What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Her emptiness makes Bonnie think she is going crazy. Is Damon haunting her dreams, or is he haunting her?

Chapter 3 – **Lust for her Blood**

 **Rating M** For maturity

*I do not own these characters

*Happy reading lovelies and thank you to my supporters

* * *

Something in the sky wasn't aligning right for Bonnie. She wanted to make sure she was sane before she had to deal with the consequences of her actions. Finding bite marks on her neck and chest were starting to worry her.

She didn't want to tell Caroline, for whatever reason, she feared that outcome. She knew Caroline and Stefan would become overbearingly protective. She just wanted to have a normal day and not think of anything supernatural. She went to Whitmore and started taking a dance class for the summer. It helped her to forget all of the mental anguish that she was torturing herself with.

"Bonnie, have you ever taken into consideration dancing for a living?" Her teacher Michele asked her.

"I have, and I really don't have time for it."

"Really, why so?"

"Well, I just- and my friends- well, my boyfr- Wow. It's like my life changed overnight, I have no one to really keep me from it anymore. My family is all gone, and so are the majority of my friends, either deceased or, nope most of them are gone."

When she really thought about it, it was her painful reality. She was all alone, except for Caroline and Stefan. Who had each other.

"I am sorry for your losses. No wonder it is projected so well when you dance. Pain tends to transfer our energy into art."

"Well, I have enough of that to go around." She laughed dimly.

"So we have a show coming up. Actually once in the middle and once at the end of the term. I would love to use you in a couple of pieces. You don't have to commit, you can be an understudy, but maybe just come and learn the technique and see how you feel."

Bonnie thought about it, but the truth was, why would she think about it. She literally had nothing to do. "Okay, I will let you know Michele."

"Great." The small and petite ballet and modern dance teacher walks away in her dance clothes and Bonnie stands there in her own sweaty clothes and decided to stick around and practice some movements on the bar and across the floor.

She held the bar with strength of a non-moving force as she worked on her Develope (De-vel-oh-pay) extension. Her body held still for what felt like minutes, but it had only been seconds. Her leg with great precision lifted into the air, and just as she hit the peak of her extension, she gotten a cramp in her thigh. She immediately fell to the ground in a tense motion and began rubbing hard pressure into her thigh muscle which felt as though it was balling up into a knot. She hit and rubbed until the knot felt flat again. She laid on her back and stretched her leg in the bent position and the straight position and tried her hardest to knead the cramp out.

After about fifteen minutes of stretching Bonnie decided to just work on her Grand Jetes and finish with a frontward land. It was always one of her most challenges jumps. It was basically considered a front leap. She had to start with one leg in front of the other then end with both legs to her sides.

Bonnie hadn't been in a dance class in years, but it was hard on her, to be back in a place that didn't even feel familiar anymore. At one point it was a big part of her world, and then her life became consumed with all that she was lost in. The world of vampires, witches, and werewolves. Doppelgängers, anchors, and ancestors. Ghosts, travelers, Rippers, and Augustine's.

Bonnie got lost in a trance lying on the floor in the dance room. Hours must have gone by, and she was awakened with a fear of the unknown. She got her things and tried to hurry up and leave. She headed for the exit, and was stopped by what appeared to be the music she was practicing to a little while ago. As she walked out of the dance room door, it slammed behind her locking her out. She didn't realize it until she was staring in the dance window from the hallway what appeared to be an image of herself dancing in the dance room. It was dark outside, and Bonnie was in the large dance hall alone, until she saw a duplicate version of herself in the mirror, still dancing. Mirroring her from just hours ago, before she fell asleep.

She was watching a flawless version of herself moving gracefully in the mirror. The room had barely any light from the moon and she became stunned to see she danced and she was not alone. Before she knew it she was outside of the dance room staring at herself through the large viewing windows, feeling very afraid.

Bonnie watched herself as she danced unexpecting of the shadow in the corner lurking behind her. She looked on in terror as the figure grew from what felt like a small black shadow to one larger than her body. She hit the window of the dance room trying to get the attention of her doppelgänger image. She froze watching the smile on her face, somehow she could see herself smiling, and unexpecting of the terror that awaited her just twenty feet away from her.

"Bonnie." She called out to herself.

After a few minutes she just sat there, watching the dark figure unmoving. Just daunting and torturing her as she watched herself be haunted. Bonnie slapped herself, _"Am I dreaming?"_

She could not even make out the shadow, because the entire dance room was filled with darkness and even her own copycat image was covered in dark shadow.

She looked on as doppelgänger Bonnie fell to the floor from a cramp. She began rubbing it out and massaging her own leg. The image was playing out in her head as it had happened earlier. Bonnie was massaging her cramp and stretching it.

This couldn't be happening. She looked on in terror. The shadow was approaching her body even more so. Just as Bonnie stood back up to practice her grand jetes she notices her body start feeling heavier, and the shadow is drawing closer to her. The closer it gets the slower she moves. Her body looks tired as the shadow nears her backside.

Bonnie watches herself as her copycat stops her movement and looks at her body in the mirror. Her sweat peaking her heat, she watches herself remove her clothes and there she stands in her bra and panties. Staring at herself in the dance mirror. The shadow stands behind her. The copycat image of herself now looks lifeless, possessed.

Bonnie sees herself being stalked from behind and she starts banging on the glass. "Turn around! Turn around." Bonnie slams her palm against the glass as hard as she can, screaming at herself.

"Look out, behind you."

Bonnie runs for the dance room and tries opening the door. She is watching herself be consumed by the darkness. The door won't open she runs back to the glass and bangs on it as she watches the shadow wrap itself around Bonnie.

Bonnie falls sitting to the floor, and cries, as she feels helpless to the power the darkness has over her. She holds her head and let's herself wallow in pity for a few minutes and she gets up and looks back into the dance room windows, and now that she is standing up, she looks out of the window, realizing she is no longer on the outside, but back trapped on the inside. She looks down and she is without her dance clothes again. "Damnit."

"Damon, Enzo, who is here?"

Bonnie remains calm and speaks to the dark room. "I think I know why you are here. You want me to understand you, right? You want me to remember, who you were before, all of this crazy stuff started happening? Am I right? You need redemption."

Bonnie holds back tears, and holds back fear, and wills herself to believe she does not fear what is happening.

"I am here, to listen. You have to know I love you."

Bonnie holds her body and begins to feel her echoing voice isn't doing anything. She closes her eyes and feels all of the cold air consume her. She feels goosebumps. He is near.

"We are on the same side." She looks around, making sure she doesn't panic.

"We have been looking for you for months. Months! Let me just see your face. Please." Her low voice muffles her chattering teeth as the atmosphere reaches colder and colder temperatures.

The fog starts in on her. "No. Don't do this. Don't do this. Do not shield yourself from me." The fog thickens. Bonnie runs for the dance room door again, and she pulls at the door with her hands. She struggles with opening the door, and she is yanked at away from it.

"Damon?...Enzo?"

She was picked up by her neck as her feet dangle in the air. She struggles for breath. She grabs at the hand around neck trying to loosen the grip it has on her windpipe.

She whimpers and tears fall down her cheeks, saturating his hand.

Bonnie is thrown across the dance room.

"Just - Kill me."

He laughs. He laughs in a way she can tell he would consider it only to the point of torture but would never let her go. She struggles to get onto her knees and she is pulled up by her hair. "Beg." He whispers to her.

She reaches back and claws for his face, but she has no idea exactly where to reach him.

Her small hands reach his eye and claws it. He throws her to her face on the ground. He didn't expect that small gesture would sting so much.

Bonnie turns onto her back side to keep her back from being to him. He hits her across the face, and straddles her. Her nose bleeds and she is covered in blood. She can barely see him through the fog, and the darkness. "Beg." He says again.

She spits blood into his face.

He laughs again. Licking the blood. "Beg."

"Fine. Please, Kill me!" She says through grit teeth.

He stands up pulling her up by the neck.

He touches her inappropriately. "Mine."

"No. I belong to no one."

"Mine." His voice is low, and penetrating into her bones. He speaks as if he owns her. He grabs her as if she is his property, he loves how she fights him, it makes him want her more. She pulls away from him and he yanks her body into his, and covers her mouth. "Forever."

He fondles her body as if he is mauling her for fingerprints. Making sure no one else has touched her in his absence. "Beg."

"No. Fuck you."

"Okay." He says.

He bites into her neck, and lets his hands purge her of her defiance as he searches for the little slice of heaven he has been smelling since she started menstruating. His mouth marks her neck, and she is frozen still while his teeth pillage her veins for her thick, and velvety blood.

He finishes his claim on her and she is powerless in his grasp. Her eyes roll to the back of her head before she is swallowed whole.

 **~ XxOoOxX ~**

 **The next Day…**

"Hey Stefan, is Caroline here?" Bonnie says as she walks into the boarding house and sees him before seeing Caroline.

"No, Bon. Actually I asked you to come here while Caroline was out. I need to talk to you about some things and I really believe that it will just work Caroline up if I involve her before I fully know what I am dealing with.

"Okay, shoot."

"Bon, the last few weeks, that I have seen you, I have been, and excuse my blatant honesty here, but I have been completely aroused by your smell."

Bonnie gets confused and slightly uncomfortable. "Ummm, Stefan I do not know what to say, I am sorry I will come around less."

"No, don't do that, Please. I can control it, for now anyways. But your blood makes me kind of…"

Stefan twitches as his eyes black out for a few seconds. Bonnie jumps as she sees his eyes.

"Stefan?"

"I'm sorry." He clears his throat, and his eyes go back to normal. " I can control it, it's just, something about your blood is drawing me to you and I need to understand why. I need you to allow me to spend some time with you over the next few days and observe your behavior."

"Why?"

"Because I am starting to smell the smell of Damon on you, and if this is true, he has worked countless times at."

"At, what?"

"Claiming you."

"Claiming?" To be honest I haven't seen Damon. I mean I have had some invasive thoughts of him, but other than that-"

"Bonnie, I no longer smell your witch blood. I don't detect it anywhere in your body. If this is true, then you can be compelled. Your blood still has a really rare smell to it, and I can't figure it out yet, but this is why I need to spend some time with you."

"Sure, but this isn't really going to be something to anger Caroline is it?"

"I doubt it. She doesn't know I know how much she has been keeping in touch with Klaus. I am not stupid, ya know. I have been through a lot the last three years, and Caroline and I have a rocky relationship right now. Really we are more friends than anything, but I just keep my focus on my brother anyways. To be honest that is what matters to me most. Saving him, from himself."

"Do you think Damon would really compel me Stefan?"

"Honestly, Bonnie, without his humanity, Damon is capable of anything. Just like Ripper me. His only thirst is for blood. The difference is, Damon's need for possession is just as strong as his need for blood."

"Why me though? Why not anyone else?"

"Bonnie, Damon will try to control the thing that means the most to him. It is no secret, that you mean more to him, than anything. Even without his humanity, he can sense that. He just has no need to be gentle about it. He is capable of doing anything to you, and compelling you to forget. You just have to remember, it's not his fault."

Bonnie swallowed hard. "Does possession mean more than taking my blood Stefan?"

"Yeah, it is taking everything of you, that you can offer to him. Your power, your blood, and your body."

"I have no powers."

"By Power, I mean gratification from your fears."

"My body? As in sex?"

"Yeah. I am sorry Bonnie, but if you notice any changes in your body, please tell me."

She still knew she wasn't ready to tell Stefan about finding bite marks on her from before. But hopefully as he began giving her answers, she would feel more comfortable divulging. She didn't remember she and Damon's encounters, or possibly Enzo's. Well, she knew it wasn't Enzo. But in her mind, she was fighting the idea that Damon's darkness was drawn to her.

"So, is it okay, Bonnie? Can we hang out a little more? I know I am not that entertaining to be around," He laughs lightly, "but I can be a good ear, plus, I hear that the grille started karaoke."

Bonnie laughs at his endearing attempt to become her friend, outside of Caroline. "Sure Stefan. I think we should definitely learn how to be better friends, anyways, after all these years, you and I never got to really spend time with each other."

"Exactly. I like how you think Bennett. Now let's go and get you fed, I can smell it in your blood that you haven't been eating much. Then we can try our hand at Karaoke."

Bonnie laughs as she and Stefan walk out of the boarding house. He fights the urge to vamp out at the smell of her blood, but she makes it hard while she is having her monthly visitor. He needs to get some blood in his body before they go, so he doesn't smell her as intensely as he does. "I will be right out Bon I need to go and get a blood bag."

"Okay Stefan." She walks out and goes to his car.

This was going to be harder than he thought.

* * *

 **Thanks for following this Dark!Fic. It will be dark, same as now, maybe more adult situations, and aggressive behaviors, and slight violence over the next couple of chapters, so if a vampire without humanity, that does dark things to Bonnie and another character who shall remain nameless for now, isn't your thing. Please don't read past this point. Don't make me point out the obvious. Lol.**

 **I hope you liked this update.**


	4. You can't Run from Me

**Possession**

What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Her emptiness makes Bonnie think she is going crazy. Is Damon haunting her dreams, or is he haunting her?

Chapter 4 – **You can't run from Me**

 **Rating M** For maturity. sexual maturity, adult situations, dark themes, aggressive behaviors, slight violence, slight non-con.

*I do not own these characters

 ***WARNING! Vampire DARK!DAMON - Slight Non-Con**

 **Yes. Okay, I did three updates today. Listen. When my mind goes it goes. I usually write chapters ahead then correct them. I have updated three stories today, simply because I love writing so much. Anyways, Please read and review because I am excited about this dark tale.**

*Sorry for Errors, but you know I love you!

* Happy reading lovelies and thank you to my supporters.

* * *

Bonnie had gone a week without a disturbance. She was barely sleeping and her mind was only being put at ease based on the time and space between her encounters. She was sleeping at the house of 100 dead witches. She felt it to be the safest place to rest. She would go every night and leave every morning heading back to the cabin. Today Bonnie was meeting with Caroline to do some research.

"The information I was able to obtain states that a vampire without their humanity strictly thrives on blood and death."

"What does that mean? Can a vampire, without their humanity actually target one victim, and torture them?"

"Well, according to Klaus, a vampire without humanity that torture's their same prey is basically claiming that person."

"Stefan tried explaining it a little to me. But…Claiming? As in an ultimate death?"

"Claiming as in, what wolves do, marking their territory, claiming possession of the vessel. In other words, if a vampire in blood lust phase, finds a victim, or a possession, and determines that this vessel belongs to them, and no one else, they will claim it, by any means necessary. They will torture and victimize their prey, until they are finished marking them. Once they are finished marking them, they never let them go. It is stronger than a sire bond."

Bonnie looked slightly hopeless. She felt as though she were being tortured every night. Although Damon, or maybe it was Enzo, claiming her, but whomever it was, was torturing her nightly. Even though there have only been few encounters, she was tortured every night with her thoughts.

"Bonnie, talk to me. Tell me what's going on." Caroline demanded.

"I don't know, Caroline. I think I am going crazy." Bonnie's hands ran frigid fingers through her hair as she began to tremble through every facial muscle. Her cries were deep and painful. She was hurting and there was no way of understanding how the fight she was up against.

"Oh my God, no. You are not going crazy. I am convinced one of those assholes is trying to get in your head. I have no idea how to help you, but we will figure it out okay. Together."

"I have been okay for about a week.

"Yeah, but Bon, you can't sleep out there in that creepy old house every night, until we figure out how to fix Damon and Enzo."

"What am I going to do Care? My best hope without my magic is the protection of my ancestors."

It made sense to Caroline. She understood why Bonnie did it. That is why her next suggestion was going to be a long shot, and it would require the help of Stefan and Matt. Maybe even Tyler if they could get ahold of him.

"No Bon. We will figure this out together. In the meantime, we will have to keep you on vervain."

Bonnie nods her head and Caroline wipes her tears away.

Bonnie remains at the boarding house while Caroline spikes all of her liquids with vervain. Then gives her some to take with her.

That night Bonnie stays at the boarding house until just before sun down. "Okay, I should head out now. I need to get going before night fall. Plus, I need to visit my Grams. But I will be back tomorrow morning." Bonnie was feeling so much more relieved with the vervain in her system. She left for the woods and she decided to take a slow walk because she still had a good amount of day light left. The good thing about day light was vampires without humanity really tried to stay away from sunlight. There was no real explanation for it. Bonnie assumed they were drawn to the predatorial effects of night fall. She did all that she could to prevent an episode of torture she had received the last encounter she had.

Bonnie stopped by Sheila's head stone and spoke to her grams. Still missing the one woman who protected her from anything. She lost track of time as she sat and lost herself in the memories.

Everyone she loved had been taken away from her. The life of the supernatural was getting to Bonnie. It took everything from her. She had to be okay with the idea that if she didn't leave she would be trapped in loneliness forever. No wonder witches died so young often. They were left alone and powerless most of the time.

Bonnie came to not realizing she had fallen asleep by her gram's head stone. She could barely see as she opened her eyes. But as she came to there was a black crow sitting on top of the head stone watching her sleep. It freaked her out. She tried showing the crow away but It would 't budge.

The sun was almost all the way set, she had about five minutes of light left, and as she stood up she realized how late it had gotten. A thick fog began to infiltrate the air below her knees and she was realizing she needed to go now.

Her legs took off at a fast pace of walking. The air was rapidly cooling yet Bonnie was sweating. She picked up her pace as her legs carried her faster. A light jog Bonnie picked up the pace to a run and she was trying to move past the riding of the thick, thick fog. Her eyes were having a harder time seeing the distance out beyond twenty or so feet as the fog was filling the entire atmosphere. Bonnie's legs moved at record speed through the mist and leaves. She shuffled until she hit a large, what felt like a stone, against her shin and she dropped.

She was lost in the dense white air and when she looked up she couldn't see anything. "No this can't be happening." Bonnie heard a noise not too far from her. It was time to play the quiet game again. Bonnie bit down and pressed her lips inside of one another and took short and silenced breaths through her nose.

She war-crawled through the leaves as slowly and as silently as she could. Her body was being slowed down by an unbearable strong force.

She felt him grabbing on to her ankles. She dropped her head and gripped the dirt from under the leaves with her finger tips. He pulled and pulled. Her finger nails gripped the dirt, as he slowly drug her backwards, dirt was filling her nails as she clawed with vicious intent.

Forcing her to work against him, he was toying with his food. He was forcing her to believe she had a fighting chance.

She held on for dear life to the soiled dirt, and prayed that if her ancestors could help her in these moments she would use the Earth to find her answer. As soon as Bonnie had an out she took it. She reached into the dirt and grabbed two handfuls before she cupped them and turned around throwing it her predators face.

When she realized her ankles had been let go, Bonnie jumped up and began running. She didn't even care about the large gash she got when she tripped over that stone. She didn't even realize the pain was there or that the blood was spilling down her shin. She just ran and ran, until her Body was flung forward with a harsh force pushing her into her momentum, forcing her to land against a tree in front of her.

Bonnie lay in pain on the ground holding on to her back and neck. The only thing saving right now was the vervain in her blood.

Bonnie was yanked up by her hair and pulled into his grasp. The second he sank his fangs into her neck he drank for mere seconds before he began choking on his own vomit, and he threw her to the ground.

"Jokes on you. I don't belong to anyone. You can't have my blood."

She picked up more dirt, and as she turned she could not see him but she ran as fast as she could. She would ready that dirt for his eyes if he tried trapping her within his grasp again.

Bonnie ran for what felt like miles but really she couldn't see where she was going. Almost running in circles she was quickly stopped in her tracks when she bumped into his hard body.

She was flung backwards at the force and he sped to her as she lay on her back. The fog covered her face and she could barely see a thing, the darkness was filling her bodies light and all she saw was bloodshot eyes before she could not see any more forms of light.

His voice whispered lowly in her ear, and at this point she realized it wasn't Enzo. "You think I can only claim you by your blood. Think again little witch."

He grabbed her arms into one of his hands, and pinned them above her head. In a sadistic fashion he ran his tongue up her neck to her cheek and let his teeth nip at her lip, pulling her lip between his K-9's as he roughly ripped at her pants. Tearing the buttons off and pulling the pants from her body like flesh from an animal. He played with her fears, slowly torturing her. His finger nails trailed her skin from her knees up to her thighs. And dug into her hips drawing blood from her flesh. The blood soaked his finger tips and she could see nothing but his slender pale hands moving towards her lips as he forced his hands into her mouth making her taste her own blood. She felt him moving his other hand and unbuttoning his pants.

"Why?" She cried, her shaking voice was tickling his ear with every fancy form of flattery.

He took in one long breath of her and relished in her anxiety. Lowly, he whispered in her ear, "You and I both know why."

Bonnie allows her body to calm, down she realizes tensing will only make it worse. The skin of his thighs was now meeting the skin of her thighs. His body pushed its way between her legs and she was unwilling to just let him have her. He came back down to the place where their lips would meet and the second she felt his lips touch hers she bit down as hard as she could. He growled at her but then laughed.

Just before he entered her body with his own, he whispered once more.  
"Atta girl, Bennett." He puts his hands over her mouth and muffles her cries as he thrusts into her tight, wet, heat, taking her entire body as his own. Claiming her for the first time. Her moans vibrate his hand and the sound doesn't escape his palm.

He was intense and he filled her to capacity. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head before she shut them. Her pain was pleasure and he was torturing her by giving her what she had been wanting for the past few weeks. He was in her head, he was in her mind. He was her mental shame and he knew what her desires were and he fulfilled them with the harsh thrust of his manhood.

He had been taking her blood and giving her his, and she was absorbing his intensity and when he was inside of her, their connection was immeasurable. Everything he felt she felt, and he felt what she felt. Both pleasure and pain was pulling these two bodies into pulsating intimacy and she could only enjoy him as he made her feel how much he wanted her.

Bonnie legs instinctively wrapped around him as she lay there feeling him as he filled her up. She was in disbelief that this was happening. Although he was taking her body at his own will, she felt complete pleasure. He was dirty and he made her like it, thrusting himself into her with the intent to give her absolute pleasure and she was, in pleasure against her will. She was pleasured by his body and her confusion made her relax into him Her fears melted into lust and she was allowing him to take her body willingly.

Her finger nails dug deeply into his pale skin, driving him mad with lust and his depths were beyond his penetration, but he inserted his dominance she was swallowed by it.

The beast in him growled at her tightness and pushed her into a submission. She felt like everything he imagined she would, she was the heaven to his hell, hot to his cold, good to his evil. He is addicted to her.

With his manhood pressed into her, he paused his intrusion and took his teeth to her neck and he pushed even further into her. Making her moan loudly. "Mine.".

He took his hand off of her mouth and greedily took her mouth with his own. She did not fight him. He released her arms from above her head and allowed his body to become rough with hers. While her hands pulled his hair out of sheer pleasure, her only agony was trying hard not to love it. She was loving his rough nature, his forceful thrusts, his animalistic behavior.

She screamed.

She screamed so loud when he pounded his way through her barriers and her screams excited his beast.

She still could barely see him and she was okay with that. Her guilt was going to eat at her the next day. She already knew this. She got lost in his body and he took her body over and over that night. He gave her absolutely no power or control, he took her and claimed her and marked her as his.

 **~ xXXx ~**

The next day Bonnie had awakened in Damon's bed at the boarding house.

She doesn't remember being there. Or how she got there. She was in his bed, sleeping in one of his shirts and she had felt like she slept for hours.

When she got out of the bed, she looked and noticed her things were there next to the bed on a chair. She also saw that she had a bag of clothing and she has no idea how it got there. She walked to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth. She had always left a tooth brush at the boarding house. When she looked in the mirror, Bonnie was flushed as if she hadn't eaten for days. But she felt fine. She didn't feel hungry nor did she feel tired or weak.

Caroline heard Bonnie's shuffling and came into the room. She knocked and called out quietly. "Bon?"

"Yeah, come in."

Caroline walks into find Bonnie feeling and acting chipper. "Finally."

"Finally? What do you mean? How the hell did I get here?"

"Bonnie? How can you not remember?"

"Caroline. I don't remember. Last thing I remember was being in the woods at the cemetery visiting Grams headstone, then leaving for the witch house around sunset."

Caroline looked at Bonnie and was thoroughly confused.

"Bon, you showed up the other night in the middle of the night."

"I did?"

"Yeah, you were out of it, and you didn't seem yourself. In fact, you were talking almost as if you were compelled, but I let it go because you seemed genuinely okay. Plus, you can't be compelled."

"Weird." Bonnie says as she tries to focus and think about it.

"You said you were going to stay with us a while."

"I am sorry, I can't seem to remember."

"Yes, you did. Bonnie, I am worried about you."

"Caroline, I am fine okay. I must have just been tired of running and tired of hiding. I am fine with staying here. In fact, I think I am going to grab something from the grille to eat I am hungry. Wanna come with?"

"No, Stefan and I got a lead on something and we are driving out tonight. Would you like to come with?"

Bonnie gave it some thought and decided against it. Normally she would jump at the opportunity, and she really wanted to find Damon and Enzo, but she decided against it. "Why don't you and Stefan go, and let me know what happens. If you find a successful lead, I will meet up with you."

"Yeah, sure." Caroline says.

"What time is it?"

It is Eight pm on Friday night Bonnie."

"What?" Bonnie gasped.

"Yeah, you got a good amount of sleep babe. Three days."

"What the hell?" She touched her face and body and got lost in her confusion. "Eight? Crap, I have to be somewhere at ten. I need to hurry and get ready. Call me Care… Okay. With whatever information you get."

"Okay, babe. I will talk to you later."

"Okay."

Around nine-thirty Bonnie begins to leave the boarding house. She has no idea exactly why she is leaving and why she is going, but she knows she has to be at the Cabin at the Falls at ten. When Bonnie gets in her car and drives, she tries hard to remember what happened three nights ago.

Instinctively, she parks her car and gets out and begins stripping down to her nude body. She walks to the falls and out of nowhere she dives into the water. Freezing cold Bonnie looks around and becomes afraid.

"Why am I here?" She asks herself. She keeps herself a float in the water and looks around into the darkness. Her mind is playing tricks on her, she thinks. She looked around and the fog thickened. "How can I be mind-controlled, I'm a witch?" She doesn't know why she was supposed to be here. She just knows she was supposed to be here. She realizes the fog is beginning to roll in and she swims towards the edge of the water, but she doesn't get out, her body won't allow her to get out. She fights the urge to get out. It was as if…

"I was compelled to be here?"

Just then Bonnie feels pressure in the water behind her, she slowly turns and sees him. "Hey Bonbon." That wickedly handsome face smiles back at her and she is stricken with fear. Seeing him for the first time in months.

"Damon?" Her teeth chatter in fear and dire cold.

"Miss me?" He smiles as his fangs ascend. Damon swims closer to Bonnie as she tries and fails to get away he grabs her body against his and all she can feel his every inch of him against every inch of her.

She was fearful yet aroused. Her body irresponsibly responded to his and she was angry about it. He was cocky and his smile was the one thing that separated him from his inhumane self. No matter how maniacal it was.

"Haven't you learned you can't run from me Bennett?" Bonnie's body shivered. She had never fel such fear in her life. No matter how much time she had spent with Damon, there was a coldness to his inhumane soul and when he was without humanity she couldn't trust him to save her life.

He was intense and maniacal. His body had power over hers and he was taking control of her need. Her desires.

"Bonnie. Stop fighting me. I am in your head. You are essentially fighting yourself if you fight me."

Bonnie doesn't even put up a fight as his arms wrap around her body. The second he touches her, he gifted her with the memory of his claim on her the other night.

Bonnie sat in shock seeing Damon's vision of taking her body and claiming her. Over and over the past few weeks.

Her guttural cries deepened into the earth as she watched him ravage her body as if he owned it.

He took her, he claimed her, he bit her, he fed on her, he fed her he fucked her, he claimed her. She was his and Enzo was a distant memory.

Bonnie gasped, "How could you? What about Enzo?"

He grits his teeth in anger and avoids the question.

"What the hell Damon? Stefan and Caroline will find me."

"No they won't. I sent them on a wild goose chase. They will be gone, and I will have you all to myself for a few days."

"What?" her fears jump from her stomach to her throat. She tries to swallow it back down, and keep her heart rate at a steady pulse. He is pressed to the back of her, inserting his possession of her. Bonnie tries clawing her way out of the water, and Damon just enjoys the struggle.

"No, no, no." He wiggles his finger as she tries to climb backwards out of the water. Damon yanks Bonnie's body back into the water and pulls her to him.

"How did I get here?"

"I compelled you little witch. Luckily, when you lost your powers, you lost the abilities to block compulsion."

"You are sick Damon. Sick and twisted." She spits out. Still his manhood presses against her inner thigh. It was an intimidating side of him and she knew he used it for every intent and purpose as to keep her under his power.

"Thanks. I really do try." His maniacal smile puts fear into her. He looks into her eyes trying to instill every ounce of his power over her. "After our last encounter, I compelled you to go home and sleep for three days until the vervain was out of your system, then I told you to meet me here tonight, in your birthday suit." He laughs in a disturbing manner.

"Why? Damon? Where is Enzo?"

His face angers.

"Enzo, and I parted ways when are purposes changed. No worries he is still out there, killing innocent people, draining them of their blood."

Damon's face infiltrates the space of Bonnie's face and he let's the tip of his nose trace her face with his ascended teeth exposed, taunting her.

"What do you want from me Damon?"

"Everything." He says pushing her body against the edge of the water pinning her body between his body and the jagged edge. Then he swims her underneath the falls at vampire speed.

"Stop Damon. Don't do this."

"Shut up." He growls at her as he searches for the perfect area of her neck to bite. He pulls her fear out of her again. Bonnie's tears fall down her face, and he is pushed so close to her that her tears fall on to his shoulders. "Are you afraid, Bennett?"

"Yes." She whispers out lowly as the tears continue to fall from her eyes. Her teeth chatter and she is finally face to face with the man who has been tormenting her.

"Good." He pulls her legs apart and positions himself between them. The moment her fear is at peak, Damon rips into Bonnie's neck violently.

"Ahhhhh." Her screams are covered by the thunderous roaring of the water fall. No one can hear her. No matter how loud she cries.

After he pulls blood from her, he prepares himself to enter her body for his own selfish desires and to try to fuck her, before heading back to the boarding house with her.

"Now you see the face of the man that has lay claim on you. Any man, from here on out will know I have marked you, Bennett Witch." His naked flesh weighed on her naked flesh, and he was waiting to impale her beyond recognition.

"Damon, you know, I love Enzo and you love Elena."

"It's unfortunate for them, that it will never be enough. But good for me, to have always known the truth."

"And what truth is that?" She asks as the tears stream down her face.

He laughs. "Bennett, you and I both know what **_THIS_** is."

Bonnie attempts to cover her body, and she shields herself out of respect for Enzo. "Damon, please…? Don't compromise my integrity."

He ignores her humanitarian efforts.

"I'm going to fuck you unconscious now, Bonnie." He says as the head of his manhood awaits her entrance. His face is the last she sees before his darkness engulfs her. His thrust knocks her unconscious.

* * *

For my **dark!Fic lovers**. I told you it would be dark. I hope you like it. All others, I am sorry If you don't like it. I have plans for the story with Dark!damon and Dark!Enzo doing HORRIBLE THINGS for a while, but if you have hopes, let me know. Thanks for sticking with me. So much more to come. If you like longer or shorter chapters, also let me know. This is just the beginning. ANY HOPES? Please review, or PM.

Next chapter... more Steroline, Stefonnie, Baroline, **bamon darkness** or all?

Thx! I love you guys!


	5. Lost in his Lustful Rage Pt 1 -His Claim

**This Possession**

What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Damon comes back without his humanity, and he only wants one thing- BONNIE!

* * *

Chapter – **Lost in his Lustful Rage PART I**

 **(HIS CLAIM)**

 **Rating M** For maturity, dark, sexual, suggestive, themes.

 **A/N One note, this is Dark!BAMON Dark!DAMON! As per the requests of all of the reviewers. This double part chapter is dedicated to you guys.** This is part one known as **"HIS CLAIM." If you are not a fan of the DARKNESS please don't read because you will probably be offended.**

*thanks for reviews and follows/favs **Hellzz-on-Earth** I hope your question is answered here.

 **JadedXO** Enzo will be back eventually **Addicted2Damon I** wish Showtime bought TVD ALONG TIME AGO. it would be dark and crazy like PENNYDREADFUL which is amazing btw. I recommend it, if you haven't watched it.

*I do not own these characters

*Happy reading lovelies.

* * *

 **Musical Inspiration Beyoncé/Crazy In Love (Slow Version Only)**

* * *

 **~oXxXo~**

Once her eyes opened, it wasn't like the other times. She had her complete memory intact and she had awaken from what felt like a nightmare, of a fantasy. Bonnie was breathing as if she was trying to catch her breath and she attempted to spring up until she realized she was pinned below part of his body. The air was dense, and there was only light from the moon. He lay to the right of her, and she knew she was in the Salvatore boarding house, in _his_ bed.

His arm was heavy, and so was his leg. But both however covered the essential parts of her body that she didn't want him exposed to. She lay on her back. He lay on his stomach. His arm was possessively wrapped around her, covering her breast, and his deliciously, toned thigh, covered her groin. She was still naked, but her hair was still somewhat damp. They must have only been sleep for a short while.

A sudden chill hit the room, and Bonnie felt Damon's finger tips clasp her sides. Somehow, she was bleeding. He has let his nails grow a little, and the slight clasp of them drew her blood. Bonnie felt the blood as it dripped down her ribcage. Her lip started to tremble. _Who has he become now and why does he want to hurt me?_ Her mind contemplates the ways she can escape, until she remembers how many times he plays these games with her. Toying with her, relishing in the chase.

Damon gave Bonnie back every memory he compelled away from her all of those nights he tortured her. Her mind is everywhere, except where she is. _His body is moving._ She feels his body get ready to change positions, and she shutters, feeling him moving her body along with his. Every tremble of her lip deployed the slight sound of fear, which awakens the beast inside of him. She was only awake for mere seconds before he smelled her temperature change.

The last thing she remembers was, he was inside of her, and he was impaling her with his roughness. His touch was just barely sparing her. His hands were clamped into her hips from the backside of her, and he dug himself deeply into her center, while his fingertips replaced her skin with her blood. Damon had spent the past few hours of her consciousness claiming her in her entirety.

She remembers moaning and screaming, and being taken to her limits. Tears soaked her cheeks as he gave her an immortal beating. Enzo never went full vampire on her. In fact, Enzo was always, gentle with her.

Bonnie laid quietly while Damon's sudden movements put her in a position of being fear stricken. She bit back her trembling lip, and quietly held in her tears, while he changed positions. The smell of his body was that of heat, sweat, and sex, but it tickled her senses, and drew wetness from her center again. There was such dominance in every movement he made, he took possession of her body and she has never given up her control to anyone. Not even Enzo.

He turned her body away from him and pulled her into him, as he pulled himself behind her. While she faced away from him she lay there quietly. Thinking about all that has transpired. Sudden guilt ran through her veins remembering Enzo. Her love, her boyfriend. The man who loved her til his final days of battling for her soul. Her humanity. Now he was somewhere battling without his own humanity.

She put her hand over her own mouth to muffle her silent cries. But he was a an immortal vampire, laying behind her listening to her. She cried, and he listened. "He's okay Bonnie."

She muffled her sounds and sniffed back what sounded like a stuffy nose. "What?"

"Enzo, is fine."

"How'd you..."

"I'm in your head." He speaks lowly while he sniffs at the side of her neck. His mind works one of two ways right now, blood and lust. He's about to push Enzo out of her mind. As far as he's concerned, her thinking of Enzo, is betrayal to him, and he's willing to go the lengths, to rid her conscious of any guilt, involving Enzo. He's not concerning himself with her emotions. He can make her feel what he feels, which will calm her down. His intensity ignites her passion, and he hasn't had her in a few hours, his body is due for a feeding.

Slowly, Damon's teeth ascend and everything is so quiet, sound is even magnified to Bonnie, and she hears his teeth as they break the barrier of his gums. Instinctively she bites her lip, after she licks the remaining of her tears which sat below her nose, and rested on her top lip. The cold flesh of his palms meets the hot flesh of her inner thigh and when she moans, his beast is at her back door, waiting for entrance.

"Hummmmm." She moaned a hum and readied her body for his intrusion. He gently pushed her into her stomach and slithered over the back of her body. He roughly opened her legs with his own, then pulled her all the way into him. She wrapped her legs around his back, her flexibility was astounding. His cold hands once again hit her warm flesh.

The contrast made the small bumps raise the top layer of her skin, and the chill both scared and thrilled her. Slowly the beasts hands slithered from her knees to her thighs and make their way to her meaty flesh. Long pale fingers squeeze the full meat of her backside until his nails draw blood again. Then he sucks his fingers tips. He sucked all ten fingers, making her wait.

Hands meet flesh again and this time they begin at her fleshy mounds and make their way up her back and to her shoulders. He gently grabs ahold of her shoulders, then as soon as he squeezes her in his grasp, and keeps her in place, he pushes himself into her roughly.

Bonnie screams.

Her guttural screams echo the boarding house. The dark, empty home, which was vacant with the exception of the vampire and his human. He pulls back and thrusts again.

"Ahhhhhh. Mmmmmm." She screams the hums again. His rough ways unwrap her hidden desires. He pulls back slowly again. Then he pounds back into her. Her screams drive him crazy. He loves it to his core, making her scream.

He's not being gentle, he's not even being human. He's breaking her into his style of fucking, like a vampire. The immortal thrusts which stole her soul, and claimed her for his own.

She breaths, she cries, she moans, and somewhere inside the old Bonnie was dying, and Damon was giving her a new life. In his own dark way, he was giving her life and death at once.

Pulling back slowly, he thrusts again. This time he warps his biceps around her arms, clasping her shoulders so that she can't move. In and out he pulses himself into her repeatedly. Thrust after thrust. "Fuck." She cries out. He smiles against her skin, and she can feel it. He's buried inside of her and she is enjoying it. She was breathing heavily into the silk pillow case, gripping the sheets, praying for mercy.

"Beg."

"No." Bonnie's rebellious heart continues rebelling against him, no matter how much she puts on a brave face right now.

"Fine. Have it your way." His mouth finds her neck and digs deep into her throbbing vein. Thrust after thrust, into her, while he strips her neck of her blood. He gulps, taking her in heavily, weakening her. Ounces of blood leaving her body. "Grrrrrrrrr." He growls, into her neck, vibrating her skin, peaking her arousal. He puts his fingers in her mouth, forcing her to bite down, to keep herself from crying, whether it be pleasureful or painful, his thrusts are deafeningly deep. He's so deep inside of her, that she can't hear a thing, accept the blood as it leaves her body. He's enhanced her senses with his bond to her.

Like a thick liquid, pulling through straw, he sucks her blood, without mercy. She hears, and feels the blood as it leaves her body, it sends a tingle through her nerve endings, that shoots to her pussy, which throbs of pleasure. The blood rushes through her body, and he pulls his teeth out of her neck, and gives a loud growl, then he pins her arms behind her back, roughly, causing her to scream in pain. "Ahh." She bites her lips. "My arms."

"BEG!"

"Please." She cries.

"Please, what?"

"Please don't hurt me."

He smiles. Then tightens the grip on her arms, making her scream again. "Ahhhhhhhh,fuck."

"Don't make me tell you twice again." He then holds her tight, and close to him and pumps into her rapidly, hard and deep, bringing her to her peak and she cries as she cums both angry and elated tears. He kisses the back of her shoulder before collapses on top of her.

 **~oOOo~**

Bonnie was in the boarding house unaware of Damon's whereabouts. She just knew she wasn't allowed to leave the house without him, or he'd find her and make her regret it. She looked at the bite mark on her neck in one of the mirrors down stairs. Damon didn't bother healing her this time. He just allowed her to feel pain, because it translated to pleasure.

As much as she was fearful of what Damon's intention were, she was not entirely afraid of him. A part of him was still in there, and now she had to fight to get him out. He taken her body, and violated her, yet, she felt guilty because he felt right to her. She finds herself alone, so she cries. Thinking about Enzo, and how she is betraying him. Damon has become a drug to her. He was making her feel an addiction to him, that she couldn't fight.

He was gone, and she just kept thinking how much she wanted him inside of her again. She would force herself to fight him out of her mind, because even if he felt right, she was with Enzo, and she couldn't hurt him.

She wasn't going to be trapped inside of this house. She took herself to Whitmore and went to her dance class. It helped get her mind off of her messy life. Once there, she luckily had a locker with dance clothes in it, Bonnie got dressed and walked out to her class to stretch with some of the other dancers. Being around regular people had recently begun to give Bonnie some sense of normalcy. She was no longer with any powers of her Bennett blood, and she felt as powerless as the ordinary people around her.

Bonnie's shorts were tiny, black, and not leaving anything to the imagination. The cheeks of her backside were only covered because she wore sheer dance tights. But her body was exposed, and she didn't normally wear such exposed dance clothing. Other girls usually wore barely any clothes, Bonnie was normally very conservative with her dance wear. Somehow, she was feeling confidence in herself, and her small tank top left her midriff open to the humid air which surrounded her in the dance room.

The collective body heat of the dance students was so aromatic today. Bonnie's senses were opened to everything, and magnified, thanks to her bond with Damon. She was realizing how much her senses were opened, and she could feel the extension of what he had given her. The air made noise, and it sounded like warmth just filling up space. She could hear drops of sweat falling to the floor, as if they were dripping faucets. She heard the raspy chest of the asthmatic girl in the back. She could smell that Sally used lavender soap, and Melissa used cocoa butter lotion, Aiden, was a man of natural odors, and Nick wore woman's deodorant. Michele the dance teacher always spoke to herself quietly. She could hear tons of conversations, even the ones in people's heads. Bonnie was driving herself slightly crazy.

She tried to block it all out, but it was hard. She walked to a corner alone and worked on her leg stretches on the bar. She blocked everyone out until she felt invasion. She felt Damon near. She looked around and he was nowhere insight.

"Bonnie, sweetie. Please come to me. I want to try something with you okay."

"Sure Michele."

Michele was Bonnie's dance teacher, who had recently began utilizing Bonnie's skills for demonstration. "Please, stand in front of Aiden. He's going to attempt to do this lift with you. I want Sally to see how it's done before we attempt with her. Uhh, throw your hands up in fifth, Aiden, lift her straight up facing away from you, then as you slide her down, I want your hands to possessively covet her body, you know, make it very sensual. This is a dark piece. Bonnie as he slides you down his body, wrap your arms around his neck while he's behind you."

"Sure, but what exactly is this role I'm playing. What am I channeling to give myself an understanding?" The tall guy asks as he towers Bonnie's small body.

"Vampire. I want you to think Vampire."

Bonnie's gut wrenched, and she already understood the dynamic the teacher wanted her to project with Aiden. "Bonnie, you are his prey slash love interest. His life source, his nourishment, his prey, his desire, his humanity."

"Yes Michele."

"As you make your way down his body, Bonnie, Aiden will flip you around when your feet hit the ground, then he will pull you into him very closely, and lay you on the ground while he hovers you. Hold his face, and stare deeply into his eyes. Then I want his head to end with his mouth open near your neck, as if he's going to bite you."

After Bonnie swallowed hard, she channeled her inner "self" as this were her current life's predicament, and she took to the temporary role, as if her entire life was built around it, since it was. Bonnie stood before Aiden, with her back to him. She could smell his natural odor. It was muscular, somewhat tart, but very manly. He smelled like she could ravage him right there. What was happening to Bonnie? Why was she feeling so primal?

Aiden pulled Bonnie in to him with his large hands. He was maybe about six foot tall, with dark hair, and deep, dark eyes. His brow bone was masculine and defined. His lips were perfectly cleft, and full. Manly, and tempting. His body was tight and muscular, and large. His fingers gripped her sides, reminding her of Damon from the night before. She was so entranced in Damon's lust she thought she felt Aiden's finger tips draw blood from her body. She took in a deep breath, which brought in every aroma Aiden's body provided her and she felt a closeness to the young man. She wanted to take his clothes off and feel him next to her.

 _Snap out of it Bonnie!_

"Okay, queue the music." Bonnie anticipates the next move, and the moment she looks up into the mirror, she sees Damon's reflection behind her and her partner. She freaks out and turns to look.

He wasn't there.

She closed her eyes and blocked out her mind and put her focus into Aiden.

"5, 6, 7, 8!"

They start the dance. Aiden lifts Bonnie without issue, in fact he's so strong for a human, she thinks. Why would she have to think that way, if her life weren't so screwed up? _For a human?_ What does that even mean? Bonnie is in the air as Aiden slowly slides her down his body. Once her backside hits his chest Damon's face pops into her head, she blocks him out. Aiden's hands are starting to make their way over her body. He grabs, and slithers his hands over her sweaty, salty, midriff and the second his hand touches her skin, she feels his thoughts, his memories, his emotions.

Bonnie tries to avoid stopping so she continues. Aiden is focused, she feels his focus. Then she feels his darkness. He's really a dark boy, and his grip holds her not much differently from Damon. Aiden has impure thoughts about Bonnie. Her mind gets lost in his attraction towards her and she feels a connection to him. Her backside, hits widens front side, and at that moment, Damon appears again. _Damnit._

Bonnie's feet touch the ground and as commanded by Michele, he flips her to face him, and she is so close to his face their lips almost touch. Damon's forcing his way in her head, and she is forcing him out. Aiden lays Bonnie on the wooden floor, and his body comes down to cover hers, as his mouth opens to her neck, she shuts her eyes before Damon invades her mind again.

There was silence in the class for about ten seconds. Then a rapid round of applause. "Oh my... You guys that was perfect. Your chemistry was... Wow. I love it. Bonnie, I need you to do this number with Aiden. Sally, I'm sorry no hard feelings, but I don't think it can get any better, because that is exactly how I envisioned it."

"No, you are right. I couldn't agree more. Bonnie, your emotions are depicted so well, like you were living that moment. That was so spot on." Sally said. "Id love to work with you sometime Bonnie, maybe you can help me."

"Sure." Bonnie was still lost in it all. Aiden smiled at her and she offered a slight grin before getting up and strife tending herself out.

"Whataya say Bonnie? I'd love to work some more with both you and Aiden privately."

"Sure, if it's fine with Aiden." She says casually.

"Of course. Anytime. We should exchange numbers so that we can keep in contact." His eyes were very suggestive.

She knew that was a bad idea, but she wasn't going to be run by Damon. "Sure."

"Let's try it again, only this time, Aiden, I want you to really **_feel_** Bonnie's body. Don't be afraid, Bonnie knows this is business. Touch your way through the emotion, and feel her as if you have been waiting so long for this. Bonnie becomes nervous as Aiden looks to her for approval.

"Is that okay with you Bonnie? I don't wanna make you uncomfortable."

"Yeah. Sure. I mean, this is why we do this. Passion. We have to be passionate, so..." She thought about it, and answered confidently, "yea, Aiden, feel free. Touch me in whatever way the art calls to you. I'm okay with it. I promise."

"Really? Okay."

The music queues again, and Michele starts, "5, 6, 7, 8!"

While performing this time, Aiden's hand possessively romes Bonnie's body. From her inner thighs to her breast, and she puts her entire soul into their connection, imagining he is Damon, and the second she reaches the end of the number and The young man hovers her body, she hears Damon in her head. " _Naughty, naughty, girl Bennett."_

"Bravo. You guys have such amazing chemistry, I think I'm going to extend on this number, and if I like it, I want this to be in the show. Depending on Bennett's availability."

Just as Bonnie nods her head she sees the demise of her sanity standing outside of the dance room window. Watching intently as Aiden stands behind her with his hands on her waist. They are officially dance partners now, and the closeness will come with the territory. Damon's face says it all. Bonnie avoids looking at him. She's hoping he'll leave, because she will be rehearsing with her partner for another thirty minutes, and under Damon's harsh glare, her body feels sudden stress.

The dance becomes personal for Bonnie because of her tumultuous relationship with Damon, but the better she performs the angrier he gets. Her partners hands maul Bonnie and she blocks Damon out of her mind, but it doesn't stop him from feeling what she feels. He senses her pleasure, and he fumes. After running the number about six times, her partner picks her up and spins her around hugging her body in a very personal way. She abruptly loosens herself of his grip and turns to make sure she's in the clear and Damon is nowhere in sight.

"Okay. Class. Beautiful work. I'll see you again next class. Bennett, can a speak to you?"

"Yes." Bonnie walks over to Michele and braces herself.

"Listen, you are a beautiful dancer. I know you've got things going on now, but let me know when you are serious about this. I'd love your help in the department, even if it's just choreography. You have a natural ability for this."

"Yeah, I'll let you know for sure. I just need to talk with, my... Well, ya know it's complicated, but I can get an idea for you soon. Thanks for considering me. I understand the opportunity."

"No problem, sweetie just think about it."

"Ok I will. See ya later."

"See ya kiddo."

Bonnie gets herself together to walk back to the boarding house. She knew it was a bit of a long walk and she was prepared to walk it, because she was in no hurry for what she might walk into. Bonnie took her time, and she knew it didn't sit well with him. On her way home she texts Stefan.

 **Bon:** Today, I saw people's thoughts

and read minds

 **Stef:** no way. detailed, or forsight?

 **Bon:** detailed thoughts, feelings.

 **Stef:** any foresight?

 **Bon:** I've had visions of D and E

But I can't tell you how true they

are yet.

 **Stef:** ok. I'll look into it

 **Bon:** how's Care?

 **Stef:** she's ok. She's worried about you

 **Bon:** Im fine Stef.

 **Stef:** Bon, I'm worried too. I hope your

being honest with me about Damon

 **Bon:** Stef, I'm fine. I promise.

 **Stef:** We love you. Not just Care, but

me too.

 **Bon:** Awe. I love you too ;') Stef!

 **Stef:** :)) I'll be in touch with info

 **Bon:** k

When she finally got back to the boarding house, it had been an hour of walking on top of two hours of dancing, and another hour of walking earlier. She was exhausted and needed a shower. She walked straight to the guest room and, locked the door. Slowly Bonnie made careful movements and tried to keep herself calm. She knew her fear excited him.

She took a cold shower, she needed to calm herself yet keep herself on her toes. He was an unpredictable, immortal being. She showered quickly, keeping herself from being too vulnerable. Once out she quickly got dressed and sat on the bed of the guest room. She was contemplating her next move. It was inevitable they would come face to face and she wasn't sure why she prolonged it. He wouldn't let her be unscathed after what he witnessed. She was wearing a tank top and yoga pants. Her hair was washed and in a bun, and she decided she should eat. It had been almost a week since she ate anything besides Damon's blood. She didn't feel weak at all, but she was beginning to feel hungry.

Slowly Bonnie walked out of the room, and walked to the stairway, passing Damon's bedroom door which was closed. She walked to the edge of the stair case then turned to look to his bedroom, his door remained closed. His Camaro was outside, she knew he was there. He must have been very hurt by her actions and decided not deal with her betrayal. Although it was just dancing, and it was for school.

Bonnie looks in the boarding house for food. There was a small stock of food, since Caroline and Stefan knew she'd be there. She decided to eat an apple and a banana. She didn't have a heavy appetite, but she needed nutrients.

After she ate she walked to the library. It was apparent Damon was bothered so she wanted to keep her mind off of him. She spent time in the library looking at old witch artifacts, and books. She missed her power she missed her strong blood. Somewhere along the lines her life had become, not her own, and she struggled to maintain her control. She began reading about _psychics_ and remembered how she read Aiden's thoughts when he touched her. She didn't look deep into it. She assumed it had much to do with Damon's bond to her, and how it was affecting her own psyche. It was getting late, Bonnie put all of her books away and headed to leave the library, when the lights shut off.

 _Fuck_

She found the edge of the library wall and lead herself back to the entrance as she slithered slowly along the wall. She made it to the door and and turned the knob slowly. She made it out of the library and realized the rest of the house was dark. _He playing with me again. Stay calm Bonnie. Stay calm. It's. Just. Damon._ She tells herself and she remains calm. She walks to the stairway and holds tightly to the banister. She walks up the banister slowly holding onto it with her back against it, until she hits the top stair. She still remains unscathed, she creeps to the guest bedroom and slowly turns the knob until it opens. Slowly, the door creeps open and sound of creaking wood is the only sound in the house.

Her breaths shorten and she remains calm. _No tears, no fears._ She talks to herself and takes a gulp of her fear and swallows it. Trembling fingers shake when she releases the door knob and steps quietly into the guest room. Once inside, she faces the door and shuts it, quietly, locking it. The lock sound echoed the entire atmosphere of the boarding house. Her breath hitches and she instantly felt a chill. She leaned her head against the door, on top of her forearm and took a few deep breaths. She almost cries, but remains calm. Finally, safely in the room, Bonnie slowly turns to go to the bed and he catches her by her neck.

"Damon-" his finger hits her lip to shush her.

"But-" he repeats his motions.

Her breath becomes shaky and he squeezes just slightly tighter. His nails draw blood again, as her body is lifted off of the ground. "Beg."

"Please, don't hurt me."

He lets her neck go and starts slowly ripping at her clothing. Taking his time. The Forrest could be between them right now and it wouldn't be far enough, because she could never out run him. Her tank top is shredded on the ground and her bra is a peice of a memory she'll never get back. He kneels down on his knees and slowly pulls her pants down. Slow enough to break her confidence. His nose closes in on her center, and he smells her arousal. Further and further, he buries himself into her fragrance.

Her teeth clamp down on her lips. Biting back fear, sound, and cries, as her yoga pants hold her together at her knees, his cold hands hold her hot thighs, once again digging into her skin. This time, he does it to cause pain. She refuses to make a sound. He squeezes tighter, making her bite down hard on her lips. His nails are burried in her skin, and her blood drips down her thighs. His nose stays near her center, and the smell gets stronger and stronger.

Her body shakes as his fingers slowly crawl up her thighs, pulling down her panties. Slow, and agonizingly controlled. The motion of getting her panties over the full mound of her ass takes a while, and he looks up at her, watching her control herself. He smiles. The panties are about halfway down her plump backside and he palms each cheek with his hands, forcing her to believe his going to draw blood with his nails again.

Bonnie's lips withdrawal into her mouth and she squeezes her eyes closed. He hears her swallow, and blows her skin, causing it to goose-bump. He creates endless chills for her body, subtly making her remember how he likes to cause her troubles, starting by giving her chills. He continues back at her panties. Pulling down slowly. Until her beautifully trimmed pussy appears from under the purple silk before his own eyes.

The muscles in her stomach clinch tight in fear, his nose makes its way back to her kitty. He lets his nose tickle her, rubbing against her pubic hair, smelling her feminine musk. She exhales a breath she was keeping in trying to remain quiet, and he pulls back and blows on her lips. Her pussy lips. She winced and a squeak came out of her mouth. He goes to motioning his nose between her thighs.

Most people dont like to fall under such scrutiny. His judgement is solely based on her bodily fragrance. Her Oder, her smell, her musk, her arousal, her juices. His hands remain palmed on her plump cakes, his nose continues to violate her, making her feel less than human. She squeezes her legs tight, the violation is taking away her dignity. He burries his face between her thick thighs. "Open."

She allows her legs to slightly part to him, while he takes her remaining clothes off. He pushes her against the wall, which was just a few feet behind her. His tongue pierced her lips, and immediately finds her clit. "Mmmmm." Both Bonnie and Damon make the same noise simultaneously. She moaned, until she heard him as he tasted her. She had never heard anything like it. He sounded as if he was tasting his favorite type of blood. Then she remembered her cycle has been thrown off since everything started happening. He was changing her bodies natural essence, by incorporating his need for it into her system.

His tongue was deep inside of her, and she felt such embarrassment. She wasn't even menstruating, but somehow, he was pulling it out of her. "Damon." She quietly called out his name which excited him, but he became possessive and growled. "Stop." She quietly commands, with her words, but her tone conveys the need for him. His hands remove themselves from her fleshy cheeks and make their way up to her breast. He kneads them as he takes her in his mouth.

Euphoria.

Bonnie's head falls back to the wall.

She's weakening, as the blood leaves her body. "Why?"

He stops. Puts her nipples between a his thumbs and his index fingers, he starts torturing her senses, "Cum." He puts his mouth back on her and makes love to her lady lips with his tongue and she cums, hard. He takes all of her juices into his mouth and licks his lips. Damon catches her as she collapses. He carries her to his room.

Damon was unfinished with her. He laid her naked body on his bed. "You're not in the clear."?"

"What?"

He touched her hand and she saw herself with Aiden.

"It was just dancing."

"You liked it." His face was growing angrier.

He says nothing else, he pulls off his jacket. Bonnie sits up. She doesn't bother shielding her body. He has seen her at her worst already. "How did you do that? Touch me and make me see your thoughts?" He says nothing. He removes his shirt, and she just looks at him. His hard body was a contradiction to his callousness. Why would such muscular beauty, come with such evil persuasion. "Damon, talk to me." He's only in his pants now. He walks to the bed and straddles her while she sits against the headboard. He touches her again, allowing her to see how much pleasure he has continued to give her over the last few weeks.

Bonnie's body automatically heats up. Seeing how he has been good to her body.

Then he shows her an image of she and Aiden, and how her temperature was rising while Aiden touched her. Damon's fingers interlock with hers while he takes her back to what he saw and felt earlier in the day. He took her mind back to dancing with Aiden, she felt her pleasure as he showed it to her, then she felt his pain as he saw it.

 _Bonnie's backside was pressed firmly to Aiden's front side. Strong muscular arms wrapped themselves around her scantily clad body and they melted into each others body heat, sweating into one another's pores. A quiet tether connected them, emotionally, and Aiden's arms grip Bonnie with utmost need. Her body was held closely to his, and he made sure he inserted all of his will on her, controlling the dance, as he was told to by their instructor. Rough hands cup her center for mere seconds and maul over her breasts, passionately. Pulling out her energy, as she danced her heart out. She was giving her heart to Aiden during those moments. Bonnie relaxed into Aiden's grasp, as his lips slithered down her jaw, and he feaux bit her neck._

 _Heat pulsed through Damon's veins, and his cold hands burned to the touch. He rubbed his fingers through his hair and pulled his nerves to the surface after he tugged his strands in anger. Blood thirst pulled at him, and he left the second he saw her close her eyes while Aiden hovered her body. Darkness filled him, more than already controlled him, and a small part of him felt ache in his bones, his face tensed before he would let a single sign of emotion show. Sadness turned to anger by the time he got to the boarding house and waited for her to apologize. He sat in his bed for hours. He waited for her as she crept around softly, trying not to be heard._

 _Bonnie quietly heads to the guest room and rids her body of the evidence of her guilt. He hears every drop of water hit her body, every tear she cried, every burrow of fear that fled her while she tried controlling her temperature. All of him was awaiting her to see him the second she got there. Instead she acted as if he didn't matter. Then as his heart went black, so did every light in the house. He waited for her in the guest room with a hunger that could only be quenched by her, and he was in no mood to be gentle, or sweet._

Damon brought her out of his thoughts and before she could open her eyes, she heard his teeth break his gum line, and ascend. Bonnie snapped out of his memory. She was feeling his anger and pain, and it was still as black as the night sky. His hands found their way around her throat. " **Sei Mio**." He growled and she watched blue eyes turn bloodshot while his veins went black, and his hands tightened around her neck. There was something different about him this time, he was unforgiving. At this point her naked body belonged to him from dusk til dawn.

 ** _~OXOXO~_**

There was a certain thickness in his girth that stretched her barriers. Bonnie felt herself creaming onto his manhood. He stared at her while he slowly handled her body. He was forcing her eyes to watch him while he fucked her. He wanted to see her sustain his intensity. As a lover, Damon was both fulfilling, and filling. He gave her what she wanted, and he gave her all of it. Filling her, mentally, emotionally, physically. Bonnie had never felt such passion for another person.

Damon forced Bonnie into his mind. He was so dark and consuming and intense. She loved it. She loved being forced into his mind, she was lost in his depth, and no one in the world could've possibly ever seen this much into his soul. There is a vulnerability to his depth, and she tries not to let it soften her to him, somehow he's killing her, so softly, fucking her body into an oblivion.

After he fucked her sense out of her the night before, he decided to take his time with her today. Last night he reclaimed her, and he didn't make it pleasant. He made it hard,rough, and nasty. She loved it.

 _(Flashback)_

 _Damon couldn't get the image of Bonnie and Aiden out of his head._

 _His hand wrapped around her neck tightly as he penetrated her, while the other was used to rub the sensitive outer nerve between lady lips. She went in and out of consciousness as he choked her, and he kept at it. He was angry with her. He took joy in watching her pleading eyes. He squeezes, until she puts her hands around his, trying to take it from around her neck. "Beg". His thrust remained deep, and unmoving while she struggled, he was filling her to her depths. "Please." She choked out. Her hands clawed at his face, and it was a game to him as he laughed. He held her til she blacked out. Then he proceeded to fuck her back into consciousness. When she came to she was breathing heavily, and he took her breath away by kissing her, so she could barely breath. All the while he would pound into her mercilessly. Growling and toying with her. He tortured her with mind blowing, rough and raw, primitive sex._

 _"Open your mouth" he allows their body sweat to drip into her mouth. Then he takes her into a kiss, licking the sweat off of her tongue. "Fuck yeah." He pounds into her roughly, bruising her, "Beg!"_

 _"Please."_

 _"Please, what?"_

 _"Hurt me."_

 _His eyes black out and he does what he's told._

 _(End Flashback)_

Today he relished in her humanity, while he fought to remain without his. It was hard, because Bonnie brought out the good in him, but he forced himself to remain soulless, because he wasn't finished being ruthless, anytime soon. The side of him she hasn't seen in so long. The only difference was, his emotion was directed at her. He remained quiet as he made his body work gently today. Deep ocean eyes peer into her ripe earthy ones and his threat was non-existent. He softly filled her mouth with his tongue, allowing her to share dominance. Her taking the lead on the kiss made him even harder inside of her, he moved his man muscle inside of her. It surprised her and she slightly jumped in shock. There lips never disconnected. Her eyes opened, and he never took his off of her. Soft auctions, lingering pulls, their kisses were tender.

"Damon, what are you doing? What are we doing?"

He was avoiding talking to her, he just kept pleasuring her. Her arms were pinned in one of his hands again, and he other hand gently massaged her body, her breasts, and just relished in touching her skin. He licked his thumb before moving his hand down to her clit and going to work. Her body attempted wiggle out of his grasp and he held her with force. "Stop silencing me with sex, Damon."

"Stop talking! Bonnie. Shut the fuck up!"

"What?" She yelled. She fought him for her own body. "Get off of me. Stop using me!"

He covered her mouth with his hand. Lowered himself to her again. "Using you, huh?" He thrusts making her moan. "That doesn't feel good Bonbon? I'm not giving you exactly what you want? You telling me... this(thrust)... doesnt(thrust)... make(thrust)... you(thrust)... feel(thrust)... good(hard thrust)?"

His hands covers her mouth while she moans. Then he slowly thrusts into her speaking into his hand, that is covering her mouth. "Let go Bonnie! Stop trying to control every-fucking-thing."

She calms down under his thrust and he continues pushing himself into her, willing his control. Once Bonnie begins to reach her peak, Damon stops, "beg."

Her eyes widen with his hand over her mouth. He removes it slowly.

"Damon, please." She bit her lip. Whenever she said his name he grew weak. He lets his teeth ascend before he digs into her neck. Gently pulling her blood, and her orgasm out of her. Thrusting and sucking simultaneously, the best thing Bonnie has ever felt. She screams and cries as she cums for the umpteenth time within a couple of days. Her body and mind are worn out. She cries, and he gets up, not comforting her. When he makes his way to the shower, Bonnie gets up and goes to the guest room. Locking the door behind her. When she let some time go by she showered washing their dirty betrayal off of her.

She forced herself to quit thinking about Enzo. Every thought of Enzo, made Bonnie feel like she was a bad person. She knew what she was doing, and she would be lying to herself if she said it wasn't what she wanted. She'd be lying if she said she hadn't thought about it before. The thoughts left her mind over three years ago, and she found , she loved, to her core.

She always knew deep down, he was her comfort, to Damon's absence. He never completely filled the void, but she loved him none the less, and his loyalty was undying. Enzo deserved better than Bonnie right now. She was hurting for betraying him. Her love for Damon was different. Somehow he has always had a claim on her heart, her soul, her mind. She never intended for Damon to come back, so she gave her heart to Enzo, at the clear consciousness, that Damon abandoned her. Once he returned and fought tirelessly for her salvation, she was pulled back into his gravity. She didn't want it, she fought against her natural pull to him. He made her remember him, and then; how they were.

Then there was Elena. The one person, she never meant to betray. She was not partial to pardoning her betrayal to Elena? She could forgive herself, since she's never have to see Elena again. Not to mention, Damon, was better off loving Bonnie, than anyone else. Because she was sure to keep him out of too much trouble, and she had a way of bringing out the best in him. No one, not Stefan, not Elena, or Alaric, could bring out in Damon, what Bonnie could.

Bonnie shower was almost finished, and she was washing him off of her. Her eyes were closed and she was in a dark place in her mind. She was in the darkness of Damon, on,y her emotions didn't escape her, they way his escaped him. After she washed her hair and pulled her face from under the water, she opened her eyes to him staring at her.

She jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here. You?"

"Your holding me hostage."

He laughs.

"I'm sick of hearing your thoughts about him, and all of your guilt. It's a waste."

"Then get out of my head. That's the longest sentence you've said to me. You barely talk to me. You fuck me into submission. Why? Because you know what you mean to me? How much you really mean to me. So it's just okay to use me this way? When Enzo-"

"Stop saying his name."

She rolls her eyes. "When he comes back he'll never forgive me. You win. I won't be happy. I'll be miserable like you." She opens the showers door and walks past him getting her towel, wrapping her body and shielding her from him.

"I've seen it all Bonnie, EVERYTHING! Don't hide yourself from me." He says pulling her towel off.

"Stop it Damon. STOP!"

"No. Your mine. When he comes back, if he ever does, he'll know."

She snatches her towel and walks away from him.

 **~sSSs~**

Bonnie left the boarding house after she and Damon got into it. Their lovers quarrel was more like a standstill. He wasn't bending, and neither was she. She walked to the woods and made a place for herself near the falls. She was able to be alone now, since Damon wasn't stalking her. She just sat in silence. Her guilt from all that has transpired plagued her mind with stress. Just as she reveled in the silence, her phone rang.

"Bon."

"Hey Stef. How are things?" Her voice was low and sad.

"Ahh, well, good I guess. You okay, Bon. You sound different."

"Yeah, just tired and hungry. I'm fine. Anything new?"

"We think we have an idea about where Enzo is, but Damon has not come up on our radar. Any new revelations with you?"

"Umm. No. Nothing." She kept lying about Damon. Protecting him.

"Sure Bonnie? You don't seem like yourself, has there been anything you noticed about yourself that has changed or any new dreams?"

"Aside from seeing people's thoughts. No Stef. How's Caroline?"

"She is fine I guess. We have been communicating a little better. She's really frustrated right now with the **dark duo** , as she calls them. It appears that Enzo, has been in the New Orleans area, reports of a "dark stranger" that fit his description have been brought to my attention. Ahh, and I had some conversation with Freya Mikaelson, and she was telling me about the possibility of clairvoyance."

"As in pyche Stefan?"

"Yeah. Sixth sense, cognitive predictability, metaphysical theory..."

"Stefan?"

"Psychic Bonnie. We have a theory, that you are in touch with the supernatural world in a different way now. After basically being resurrected, but not dying, I think your powers transferred from one aspect of your mind to another. Which is why you have certain visions, and foresight. Which is probably why your blood still smells unique to me."

"I mean it's been a while since I've seen any visions. Grams said it was in me, but the visions stopped a while back. So you think I'm a psychic?"

"It's a possibility. Also, Freya mentioned something I found interesting. Apparently, a pure blood witch, with the amount of natural power you had, has other natural abilities that can't be tapped into unless they are awaken by another form of supernatural connection."

"Meaning?"

"Your possible connection with Damon is enhancing your natural abilities. Psychic, telepath, healer. I'm not exactly sure, but like I said, none of this means anything now. We are still researching and we are trying to wrap it all up, so your not there alone for too much longer."

"Okay Stef, but I am fine. Just keep me posted. Especially if you hear anything, about Enzo. I have a feeling he's not in a good place."

"Of course, Bonnie. Let us know if you feel Damon's presence again. Or at all."

"I will Stefan. Bye."

"Bye kiddo."

They hang up as a sinister voice slithers into her ears.

"Stefan, really?" Damon comes behind her causing her to jump. "You two are awfully chummy Bon. A little too chummy!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I followed you. I told you not to leave the boarding house alone."

"Yeah. But, since you're not the boss of me, I did it anyway." She spoke sarcastically.

He looked at her and let his teeth ascend. The he licked his teeth at her defiance. "I beg to differ."

Bonnie backs away from the blue eyed devil, and shouts. "Go away."

"What, you looking for Enzo? Because if you are, that's going to upset me, and I can tell you this night won't end well for you, Bonbon!"

"You can't tell me what to do. You don't fucking own me." He begins to walk closer to her as the sky light slowly fades over the mountain side.

He laughs. "You and I are bonded and until you except it, you will struggle with moving on from Enzo." She would never admit to him how she felt about him, and she would make herself believe she didn't feel the way she did. He was so cold, and unforgiving. He was beautifully broken, and even though she hated him, she loved him.

"Why Damon? Why me?"

"Go home Bonnie." He yelled at her.

"Screw you Damon!" She screamed back.

"Your wish is my command." She tries to protest her words.

"No Damo-" he cut her off when he sped to her and grabbed her hand, before she realized what he was doing with her fingers, he snapped her neck. He got angry at her mentioning of Enzo, and talking to Stefan. He caught her limp body as it collapsed and proceeded back to the boarding house to take her hostage again.

"Back to the boarding house you go. Bonnie's been a very, bad, bad girl."

* * *

A/N In case you are wondering, Bonnie is okay with everything Damon is doing. Part of her feels submissive, right now. She will learn how to balance everything eventually. Right now, he is establishing something he lost with her, when he decided to desiccate. In his humanity-less way. Are his intentions good or bad? I guess you'll have to keep reading to see. This chapter and the next will be mostly DARK!BAMON. Ps. Yes he snapped her neck. Will be answered next chapter.

* You all asked for **Dark,** is this dark enough, or nah? I only know how dark to go, based on reviews and prompts. Thx for reading.

* Did u like the chapter?


	6. Lost in His Lustful Rage Pt 2 -His Blood

**Possession**

What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Damon comes back without his humanity, and he only wants one thing- BONNIE!

* * *

Chapter 6 – **Lost in his Lustful Rage Part II**

 **(His Blood)**

 **Rating M** For maturity, mature sexual language, dark sexual themes, dark themes. **This story will remain dark still. Not recommended for everyone. Dark!Damon Dark!Bamon.** This is part 2 of Lost in His Lustful Rage, called **"HIS BLOOD"** The story takes a turn after this chapter!The end of this chapter was re-written several times. I'm not sure I am entirely happy with it, except the last paragraph is important. But please read the final A/N.

-Those wondering about Forbidden Fruit, I should have new chapter up very soon.

*I do not own these characters

*Happy reading lovelies and thank you to my supporters

* * *

 **Musical Inspiration for this Chapter - SIA/Elastic Heart**

* * *

Bonnie woke up in the boarding house on Damon's bed. She still had on her own clothes. Her neck was sore and she remembered. She sat up grabbing her neck wondering how she was alive. She turned to see him sitting next to her, watching her.

"What the hell Damon? Did you snap my neck?"

"Yes. And before you get-" he tried calming her down as he saw fury in her eyes. She interrupted him by jumping up and attacking him. Bonnie saw red, and she tackled him attacking him. Her small fists connected with his jaw, and his eyes. "You snapped my fucking neck! I hate you."

"Bonnie. Bonnie. Stop! Quit hitting me!"

"No, NO! You monster. You fucking monster. You could have killed me." After Bonnie landed a fist to Damon's eye, then jaw, she slapped him several times as hard as she could hurting her own hand.

"Stop it Bonnie before you hurt yourself. You want to break your hands?"

"I don't care if they break, then I can't wrap them around your dick anymore, right?" He smiled amusingly before swiftly manhandling her. "I hate you Damon. Let me go!"

"No. I won't. You put your hands on me. What the fuck is wrong with you Bonnie?"

"You! You are what's wrong. You snapped my neck. You bait me. You treat me like I'm a game to you. Like I'm just, some…THING to be toyed with." Her anger couldn't be tamed, as she continued to fight him.

He just stared at her, watching her struggle. He and she both knew she was no match for him, but it didn't stop her from fighting. "I'm going to let you go, and you better behave yourself, Bonnie."

Damon let her go, and she kept a calm face until his hands surrendered to her. Her five fingers balled up tightly and went for his nose. Knocking him backwards. She got up and began running for the bedroom door. Damon sped to her.

"You're alive right?"

"Yea, how did you pull that off Damon?"

"Look at your hand Bonnie." She looks down and sees the Gilbert ring on her finger. "It was Donovan's. He gave it to me, before he headed out of town."

"Gave it to you Damon?"

"Okay, I took it. But he didn't need it anyways." He offers a sarcastic half grin. "Besides I gave it to him in the first place. I simply took it back. You need it more than he does."

"You know, I don't care. You violated me, by killing me. Regardless of the fact that this ring brought me back. I don't want you snapping my neck, because you are mad that I am concerned for Enzo, or that I am getting close to Stefan." She walks to him predatorily and pushes him backwards. "Don't you ever snap my neck again, Damon. Or there will be hell to pay."

 **SLAP!**

"That's for snapping my neck."

Damon tugs at the hand she slapped him with and twisted it behind her back, "I told you, I love when you fight back. You know why?"

"Yes, you sick bastard."

"Because, that means we get to play rough." Damon's rips at Bonnie's shorts. He turns her to him. She looks at him. He looks back at her. His eyes are not as empty as they were before, but still, there is a devilish darkness to it. It's intensifying her hatred for him. He licks his lips, then kisses her. She bites his lip in anger. He laughs.

"I hate you." She says through gritted teeth. Her hair was mangled from the fighting, and her face had no delicate sweet ambiance about it, like it normally did. She had anger filled, aggression on her face.

Bonnie forced herself to look away from him, because he was trying to compel her. He grabbed her by the jaw and looked in her eyes. "Everything is going to be-" she head-butted him.

"Got damnit." He said, letting her go, and gripping his nose.

He picked her up and threw her over his shoulders. "Bad girl Bonbon!"

 **SLAP** to the ass.

 **OUCH!**

"You're a bad girl. You made my nose bleed." He told her as he threw her on the bed. The blood dripped down his face and mouth. "You made me, bleed my own blood."

Her painful glares could light a fire around the bed if she still had her magic. She gave him so much fire behind her stares, it only turned him on. He took his shirt off and threw it, and slowly pushed off his boots, which were already loosened. She sat up slowly, as he pushed her legs opened. She bit her bottom lip. He put his hands around her neck.

"Beg!" He squeezes.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please hurt me."

He lets her neck go and takes her shirt off, roughly. Rips her panties, and throws them. When his face hovers hers, Bonnie very freakishly licks the blood from around his lips. In a very animalistic way, she sucks and licks at the blood on his face Tasting it, moaning, and craving it. Then sucks it off of his lips, and nips at him.

"So I taste good Bonbon? You like how I taste?"

"Yes. But I still hate you!"

"I know you do baby."

They tongue wrestle in a primitive way.

"I want your blood, Damon. You haven't fed me, or healed me in days. I want your blood." She says lowly into his ear.

"Oh, yeah. How bad do you want my blood Bonbon?"

"I **need** it. Don't toy with me." She becomes serious.

"Bonnie," He calls cautiously, "be patient."

"No." She becomes rough with him and turns him over.

"Bonbon, STOP!" He demands, rolling her back over.

"No." She turns him over, but he's too strong. So she begins unbuttoning his pants. "Fine." Damon looks down at her hands as they pull at his pants. She puts his pants around his ankles. She slithers underneath him and makes her way to his manhood. He was going to fight her off until he felt the heat of her mouth surround his girth, and she accepted him into her mouth, relaxed throat and all. She made him feel craved, because she craved him.

Damon let her take him in, and she was enjoying it, more than he was. He bit his lip and quietly moaned for a few minutes, until she added her hands. She rotated them in opposite directions as she took him in. Lubrication from her mouth kept him slippery and she turned him over and crawled her body onto his, slowly sliding herself onto him. She sat straight up, riding him, taking him in, and he watched her in amazement.

Bonnie looked into his eyes as she massaged her breast, playing with her nipples. Damon began to come to his peak, and she stopped moving.

"Bonnie, what are you doing?"

She tightened her muscles around him, squeezing him lifeless. "You want me to keep going?"

"Yes. What the Fuck?"

She made small sudden pulses on him and remained tightened around him. "You like that, Damon?"

"Yes. Keep going."

She moves her body strategically, until she noticed his eyebrows furrow and his bottom lips be taken by his teeth. Then she stops.

"Bonbon, you know if I want to, I can just turn you over and end this now?"

"I want blood Damon."

"I said no."

She hops off of him, and proceeds to move, but he snatches her back into his lap with her back facing him. "I make the rules Bonbon. I say when you get blood, and more importantly I decide when you can get up and go, and right now, you ain't going nowhere."

Damon turns Bonnie around on his lap to straddle him. To finish what she started. He motions her body up and down onto his thick muscle, and she is pained taking it a different way, but she loves it. "Don't act like you hate it. Because you love it."

"I do. I love this." Soft moans and the form of words are spoken by Bonnie as her head is buried next to his neck. Her moans are like cool breezes in his ear, and he speaks without thinking.

Damon decides to experiment with some words. "You love this, you love us, you love me."

"I do. I love you so much." She said by mistake, in the form of a moan as her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and her head fell backwards. She was so lost in his lust, caught up and lost in her emotion for him. She didn't realize it, and he kept going. He could have stopped and he kept going.

After she said it, his dick grew harder than it has ever gotten. Something in him connected to her mentally. "You love me Bonnie?"

"Mmmmm. You feel so good."

"Bonnie, I know you hear me."

"Shut up Damon. Stop." She begs of him, not wanting him to give her the third degree.

Damon stops his motions. his hands hold her from the back side, and she lifts her face to look at his. "Damon, what does it all matter? This is temporary fun right? Temporary insanity." She laughs

His eyes just stare into hers and she looks at him with such, pure emotion. It pulls at his insides.

Neither spoke a word for a few seconds. She just keeps looking him in his eyes. Her eyes were so honest. "Bon?" He spoke, feeling guilt for the first time.

"No. I'm not asking you to say it back, okay? Don't worry about it. I'm a big girl Damon."

Bonnie had felt so unloved most of her life, that she was used to the feeling. She wasn't asking Damon to feel what she felt, nor was she expecting it, and she was understanding that his heart remained with the woman in New York, who was in a peaceful rest, in a casket because of Bonnie, and hers remained with the man in question who plagued her guilty conscience every time she finished making love to Damon.

"You have Elena, and I have Enzo. End of story."

Damon doesn't protest, because she lays him down and silences him with a kisses. Her genuine smile puts more guilt on his conscience. He's not supposed to be feeling these emotions. Her caramel colored legs straddle him, and his hands glide up her thighs. Once they reach her backside, he motions her body to move with his. He has an intense desire to feel her.

He turns her over to her back and speaks. "I want to feel you." Their naked bodies collide in a heated moment. Primitive and heated, their skins connected, sounding like slapping and a mixture of wetness. He is completely naked on top of her, while she lay completely naked and they melt within one another. His hands possessively grab her and feel her. Her insides, her outsides, her sweat, her skin, her smoothness, her softness. He grunts. She smells like his mate. His lifelong, companion. Which is what he wanted more than anything. He had no idea how to tell her.

Thrusts become the connection between them. As he looks into her face, she looks away from him. He tries to center her eyes to his and search for her truths, but she won't let him. "Bonnie, look at me."

She wiggles around his arms, as he tries to control her. She isn't in the mood to be controlled tonight. "Damon." She moans out, pleading for mercy.

"No. Stop." He breaths heavily on top of her. "Stop fighting me." Their breaths become excruciatingly heavy, and dependent upon one another's oxygen for their own sanity. He breaths in her air as she breaths in his, and they begin to pant heavier, and heavier. Once again skins slap. The silence is beautiful, because it pulls at their natural love making noises.

The more she hears him slap against her, the more she loves the sound, with her enhanced hearing. "It sounds so beautiful, when you fuck me. Oh God, I can hear you inside of me. It's fucking amazing. It's amazing Damon, when you fuck me, I fall in love with the sounds we make, as we connect."

He can't take his eyes off of her. He bites her lip, and squeezes her eyes closed. "Look at me, Bonnie."

Her eyes open, then she smiles. It is the most honest thing he has seen in a long time. All he wants to do is tell her how beautiful she is. Take her lips in a kiss, and make it tender and loving. But it's not in him, not now. He just looks at her, and is rendered speechless, while she begins to speak again. "You feel so good inside of me. Deeper, harder… please. _I'm begging you_."

"What exactly are you begging me for Bonbon?"

"I want you, all of you. Every inch of your darkness, inside of me, please."

"Bonnie, I don't-"

"Yes, you can. I trust you. I trust you Damon."

He takes a long hard thought, as he continues his movement. Her small, fragile body can't handle it, but she begging for it, and he desperately wants to do some damage, and fuck her into a coma. He can barely trust himself.

"Damon."

"Bonnie."

She moaned his name..."Damon."

"Fine. BEG!"

"Please, Damon."

"Please what, Bonnie?"

"Please, hurt me. Give me all of you ."

He was worried, but he let his teeth ascend, as her words weaken him. He tries to contain himself. Bonnie wants to keep things emotionless, she wants him to be cold so she can forget how much she feels for him.

"And Damon, no matter what. Don't stop."

 **~oOXoXOo~**

Bonnie woke up the next day with scratches on her back, and bites all over her body. She felt relaxed. She felt free. Damon was gone, and she got up to shower. He didn't heal her, so every bite burned as the soap and water hit her body. Still she doesn't regret it. Even though he was being controlling with his blood, she wouldn't take back anything. But it started to bother her, how he barely gave her his blood once he finished claiming her.

She got her dance clothes on and left for school. Today she would have to be a little more covered, to hide her scars. Unless… unless she didn't care about the scars and decided to wear her truth to her dance class. Bonnie was becoming more uninhibited, and she decided, she didn't care who saw her scars. She felt too free to cover them up.

Her tank top covered the majority of her bite marks, but her scratches were still exposed. He bit her breast, her shoulder, he inner thigh, her butt cheeks; everywhere except her neck. But scratches covered her entire back and part of her stomach. She looked like she had a been in a rock climbing accident. So, that is what she would tell everyone.

 **~xXx~**

The sweat burned Bonnie's scratches while she danced. Most of what she told people they believed. The only person giving her a skeptical eye was her partner Aiden. "Aiden, I promise. I'm fine."

"I believe you, Bo. I just think that you aren't being entirely honest about your marks."

"Yeah, well, it's no one of your business." She snapped at the handsome face.

"So, I'm right then? These are not from hiking or rock climbing?"

"They aren't. But I'm not in any imminent danger. I'm perfectly fine."

She looks at him with a feeling of uncertainty.

"Do I at least get to give you my hypothesis, about where your scratches come from?"

"Uhh, I am not sure, I want to hear your theory."

"Yeah, well, since I have seen those precise marking before, I am going to go out on a limb here…" He stands behind her with his hands on her waist. "These are from sex. I can tell."

"How?"

"You think because you are a woman, no one would think you got scratched up. But some men, become very territorial when they are fucking someone. Trust me. I know."

Bonnie swallows and looks to her side, listening intently as the young man speaks to her. "I also know," He says as his fingertips graze her hip bone, which mistakenly became exposed, "That this, here, is not the mark of an ordinary man." She stands frozen as he touched her bite mark. "This is the mark of a claimed woman."

"Ummm…"

"Yeah, don't worry I am not asking for an explanation. But, he is a smart man. If you were my mate, I'd claim you too."

Bonnie turns towards a young man, touching her life in a personal way. "You have no idea what you are talking about Aiden." I went for a hike, and when I attempted to climb the rock wall, I fell."

"Okay. Whatever you say." He smiles dimly. She turns back towards the mirror to finish rehearsing with him behind her. "Question, if it doesn't work out, can I take you on a hike someday?"

She laughs sarcastically. "Yeah, okay. Aiden."

"Great. I look forward to it." He says pulling her into him, getting ready to start the dance as the music is queued. Once again as their hands touch she feels Aiden's lust towards her. She feels guilt, but it makes dancing with him feel so much better. They dancing losing their inhibitions in the music. Bonnie blocks out Damon's ability to jump into her mind for the entire class.

 **~xOx~**

Bonnie got back to the boarding house around the later part of the afternoon. When she walked in she went straight to Damon's bedroom. He was sitting in his bed waiting. She was nervous, and felt guilty as he was angry, and rightfully so. She blocked him out of her mind for hours, and it made her look guilty.

"Hey." She said quietly to him, as he said nothing.

He glared at her with his aqua orbs, and they were darkening slowly.

"I umm. I have a perfectly good reason for blocking you." She added with her almost comforting, half smile. "I had to focus on the routine I was working on." More silence, in awkward silence at that. "I decided I am performing in the show, and I need to continue to rehearse without interruption. It really affects my competence. Which also affects my par-"

"Partner?"

"Umm, yeah."

"I don't like that guy."

"Damon, I am not doing this with you. I can't."

"No, I am not doing this."

"This? What exactly do you mean?"

"I already have to share your mind with Enzo."

"That isn't entirely true. Damon. What about last night? We connected. In a real way."

"Then if you believe that, stay away from him Bonnie."

"What? No. He's my dance partner. You can't tell me-"

He sped to her and grabbed her by the neck. "Oh can't I?"

"Damon…" She choked out. "Please?"

"Bonnie, stay away from the kid." He said with such distaste as he dropped her. A few seconds after she fell, she noticed him walking away from her. She jumped up and ran for him. "Stop this Damon. Stop pushing me away. You are not going to run from me!"

"Quit Bonnie. Stop this or I will accidentally hurt you."

"Why? Why would you hurt me?"

"Because I smell him all over you. His sweat, his hands. Everywhere."

"It's a dance. Just a dance."

He grabs her by her shoulders and pushes her away from him. Until she runs back and yanks him by his shoulders. "No."

"What do you want Bonnie? Huh? You want me to be rough is that what you want? You want this?" He asks as he rips at her shirt. "You want me to pull your hair, and rough you up?"

"No, you bastard." She screams at him after he yanks her hair. Then she slapped him. "Fuck you. I just wanted you to talk to me."

"No, you wanted me to do this." He throws her against the door and pushes himself into her. "You wanted it to be rough, right?" He keeps pushing her into the door with his arms against her shoulders. His hands quickly pillage her body. He sniffed her neck. "I smell him here. Why do I smell him on you neck Bonnie?" He sniffed her hands, "Why, why are your hands wreaking of him? Because your hands were all over him. That's why." He smells her stomach, "God forbid, he had to touch you everywhere, right?" he yelled at her, while she looked at him angrily, and he was unforgiving, and she was hurt by his actions. At the same time, she felt sorry for doing what she did, when she blocked him out.

"What do you expect? We are dance partners!"

"Bullshit. You hate me, so you say?"

"I do. I fucking hate you." She says through him, as he won't stop staring her in the face, with his angry glares, and his ice cold blue eyes. He won't stop touching her all over and smelling her, violating her. She begins to cry while he imposes his will again. "I hate you Damon. Go to hell."

"I'm already headed there Bonbon." He becomes rougher with her. Her hand connects with his face, only enough to make him smile wickedly. She keeps hitting his face, making him feel inclined to be rougher.

She screams again in his face, "I HATE YOU!" He smiles.

"Yeah, I hate you too." He screams. He pins her arms above her head. "You hear me Bonnie Bennett? I fucking hate you." He says forcing her to cry real tears and feel real pain. The tears flood her cheeks, her eyes turn red and she becomes an emotional mess in his arms. "Look at me Bonnie." He lifts her face and stares her in the eye. "I hate you." He whispered and she swore she saw his eyes water. He unbuckles his pants and rips at her bottoms. "I'm going to how you how much I hate you, right now."

"Get off of me, you arrogant bastard. Get off…." She trails away slowly with her words, hating the fact that she is anticipating his touch. As he lifts one of her legs and roughly enters her. "Ahhh." He thrust into her hard and worked his thick muscle into her as she stands at his mercy. "I hate you, Damon."

"You hate me Bonnie? Huh? You hate me when I'm inside of you? When I fuck you like I do?" He pushes himself into her with force, and lets her arms go. He lifts her legs around his waist and her arms hold him around his neck. "You hate me right now, Bonbon. Huh? You hate me when my dick is deep inside of you?"

"Fuck you Damon."

"With pleasure."

Her angry yells turn to lustful moans, and he keeps torturing her. "Mmmm." She bites her lips holding her screams.

She moans and closes her eyes avoiding looking at him. His thrusts become rougher, and his _will_ stronger. Pound after pound, she falls apart in his arms. Damon aligns his lips with Bonnie's and speaks, thrusting deeply, his sweaty lips, press against hers, "You hate that? Hmm. Do you hate my thrust? Look at me." He nips at her lips and keeps his face pressed against her.

"No."

"Bonbon, look. At. Me." His demands grow stronger.

"No." He lifts her head and forces her to look.

"Look at me." Through grit teeth. He penetrates her in two ways, her eyes and her hot wet center. The second she meets his gaze she falls under his spell again. He is sweating to the tips of his hair, and his forehead is pinned to hers, while his eyes look into hers, full throttle thrusting, "You hate me Bonbon? Be honest."

She bites her lips while he growls at her. "Mmm." She moans through her bitten lip.

"How much do you hate me, baby?"

"Ahhh." She won't talk she just moans. Her moans are like music to the ears of his beast. Damon gets rough again.

"Bonnie, speak to me." He pulls her off of the wall and walks her to the bed. Once he's lying on top of her he becomes aggressively demanding of her emotions. He holds her by her face, and looks at her. He begins to fuck her hard. Making her scream. He pulls out all of this anger inside and fucks her senseless.

"Ahh, Damon. Mmmm. Fuck." Feminine nails dig deeply into the skin of his back, pulling with it his skin, and leaving the blood to saturate her finger tips. She screams and moans. "Stop. Stop it." She says it and doesn't mean it, he can tell as he enters her mind. But he blocks her out of his mind. Emotionally trapping her.

"No. Tell me what I want to hear Bonbon. I'm in your head. Tell me!"

"No."

"Yes. Tell me right now!" He growls at her.

"No Damon!" She pleads with him to stop making her so emotional.

His hand makes its way around her throat. Softly. Thrusting powerfully.

"No, Damon."

"Beg!"

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please, don't make me say it, Damon."

His grip tightens a little. "Say it." Choking her.

"I love you." She cried. "I love you Damon…. I fucking love you." She looks at him painfully. "Are you happy now Damon? I love you so much that I can't help it. Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Yes." He said softly. Looking deeply into her green eyes searching for the truth, but he already knew the truth, because he read her thoughts, and since she blocked him out of her mind earlier, he punished her by blocking her out of his, so she wouldn't know what he was thinking. He slowed down, and took his time with her. His lips connected to hers and he kissed her, gently, lovingly. She didn't kiss back. She just allowed him to kiss her, and she felt emotional pain of a large magnitude. They went from cold fucking, to then making love. Damon forced Bonnie to be emotionally open and available to him. He became a man who made her give him all of her, while he gave her nothing in return, except his claim on her. She cried, and he kissed her tears away. She let it all out while Damon made love to her, and he let her break down, while he tried to hold her together. No more words were spoken. He just kept claiming her soul, and reclaiming her heart, in his dark, demented way, he was showing her he loved her.

Chances are, she didn't see it the way he wanted her to.

 **~xXx~**

On the phone:

"Hey Stefan."

"Bon, Caroline and I are leaving NOLA today and headed to Texas. She is going to see the twins. But if you need us back, we can come back there, then fly there, and take you with us."

"No, I'm fine. I have an actual obligation now, that is keeping me here, and keeping me occupied. I've started dancing again, and I am working on an upcoming show, so that will keep me busy. I actually just came from rehearsal."

"So, do we get to come see you perform soon?"

"Absolutely." She said smiling. "How's Care?"

"Uhh, here, I'll let you talk to her."

"Bonnie?"

"Care? How are things going? I feel like I haven't heard your voice in forever."

"Yeah, well since you and Stefan became all chummy I barely get to speak to you because he hogs the phone." She laughs while she says it.

"Yeah, I am sorry Caroline. I just-"

"No, Bon. I'm happy. You have no idea. Besides, Stefan really cares about you. I like that you also have him to talk to especially with matters of Damon. You know, he's better at sympathizing with you about Damon, then I am."

"Yeah, very true."

"Plus, I believe, he needs someone like you too Bon. Since you and him have connected, he's really seemed happier."

"I'm happy to hear that. Stefan has helped me a lot." She sighs. "So any news?"

"Umm, yeah, but something I'd rather tell you when we get back."

"Care? What the hell?"

"It's not something you need to worry about alone Bon."

"Caroline, what is it? Is Enzo okay?"

"Yes, Bon, as far as we know, Enzo is okay. Trust me, it can wait until we get back."

"Okay, well how are you and Stefan?"

Caroline walks away and talks lowly. "We are good, it's just… I don't know. Something is off and… Ugh. I am just adjusting to things is all. I know it'll work itself out."

"Well, are you and him okay though?"

"Yes. I mean no awkward silence at all today, so I'd say we are improving." She laughs along with Bonnie. "About what Stefan told you… Your natural powers. There is a big chance you can tap into the minds of both Damon and Enzo to help us locate them. I overheard Stefan talking about it."

"You weren't with him?"

"No, I was with, ummm Klaus." She said with a muffled voice.

"What? Caroline?"

"Bonnie, I don't want to hear it. It was a onetime thing okay. I can tell you about it later, but for now. Just know, it's not as bad as it sounds."

"Okay, because it sounds pretty bad."

"Bonnie?"

"Caroline?"

"Hey, I am walking back to Stefan so."

"Yeah, well keep me posted on things, love you."

"I will. Love you too, here's Stefan."

"Okay."

"Okay, Bonnie. We are going to head to Houston today. So just let me know if you need anything. "

"I will Stefan."

"I love you, Bon."

"I Love you too Stef."

When they hang up the phone, something felt off to Stefan. But, it was like clockwork. The second she gets off of the phone with Stefan, Damon walks up.

"So do you tell everyone you love them?"

"Excuse me?"

"Seems like you just make it a habit to tell people that. Do you actually mean it, when you say it?"

"Of course I do. Why would I say it?"

"I don't know Bonbon. Why would you?"

"Screw you Damon. I- I'm not without my humanity like you. I have feelings, and emotions. When I tell someone I love them, I mean it. Even if it doesn't matter in the end."

Bonnie, went to meet with her dance partner, Aiden, unbeknownst to Damon, and against his demands.

 **~oOoOo~**

"Thanks for staying after class, Aiden."

"Of course Bo. I know we will be rehearsing together a lot."

"Well, the thing is you and I had a conversation in class. I tried my hardest to leave it alone and avoid it, but somehow your words kept staying with me."

"Oh… Yeah." He said laughing, remembering their conversation. "What exactly stuck with you?"

"The part about claiming. What do you know about claiming?"

"Uh, I know that you have been claimed."

"Yeah, but what exactly, do you know?" She looks him in his eyes with a harsh gaze. "I need to know what you think you know."

"Okay, lets re-introduce ourselves, names and ages."

"Okay, Hello, I am Bonnie. I am twenty-three years old." She braced herself as he took a long pause.

"Hello, I am Aiden, and I am," He paused making her hold her breath. "two-hundred and forty-five."

"Geez, you are older than America." She exhaled.

He leaned into her neck, "I imagine, you like older men." He laughs, making her blush somewhat.

"Uhh, so- you are a…"

"Vampire." He flashes his teeth.

"No wonder you channel the characterization of the dance so well. What are you doing in Mystic Falls?"

"I move around every so often. I lived here about forty years ago, fun times, the seventies."

"Wow. I would have never guessed. I usually smell you guys a mile away, but… well since my powers are gone, I really can't tell anymore."

"Powers? Let me guess... Witch?"

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I've been with plenty of witches. You all have a natural sex appeal about you. An essence, an aura. That is why you and I have this instant connection."

"What?"

"It's true."

"I'm no longer a witch."

"I know you don't have your powers. But once a witch always a witch."

"Right. Well that doesn't explain you saying we have an attraction to one another."

"Don't play coy with me. You feel it, I feel it, and whomever that is," He pointed to her bites, "Knows you are attracted to me as well."

"Yeah, well. He's not my boyfriend. So…"

"Yeah, but he has claimed you, which means you are his. Does that mean no one can every touch you or be with you? Not at all. But it means he is letting people know you belong to him."

"Okay, but, it doesn't mean that I can never be with another person does it?"

"No. But other vampires who tamper with his claim, he'll probably try to kill. Especially if you are bonded to him. Now a blood bond, is much stronger. There are various levels to it. The more you do it, the more you are linked. Once you form a link of your psyche, you are bonded for life. Every emotion, every feeling, every thought. It's a strong way to be connected to someone but it can be consuming. So you have to know how to turn it off and on."

"Right."

"Bonnie, are you also bonded to him?"

"Yes." She looks to Aiden as if she was lost.

"Wow, that is powerful."

"Yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"We aren't together, and it makes everything so much harder. I mean, we both love two people who are gone, and we are probably just leaning on one another til they come back. But it isn't as easy for me as it is for him, because, He has no emotions to it all. Only me. So I feel as if he is making me give him all of me, like, everything, and then in return he just…"

"Gives you his physical being. Not his emotional one."

"Yes. And he completely controls his blood. He won't feed me his blood often anymore. Now that I am his, he has been controlling with everything."

"That is tough. You have a dominant male, in blood lust."

"Hmm. Yeah, I guess."

"He's basically primitive right now Bo. He only knows how to show you how he feels through his touch. He can't be emotional, it's too hard for him. He would have to fight it, and it's easier to just live in the darkness."

"Okay, and me. I'm just supposed to keep giving myself to him?"

"You don't have to, if you are doing it, it's because a part of you wants to. Because you believe you can bring him back from darkness. You are trying to give him back his humanity. Which can't be far from the truth, because you love him."

"I don't know what love is anymore, every time I love someone, they leave me, or die, or disappear."

"Just so you know, he probably doesn't share blood with you often, because he doesn't want to risk it turning you. Naturally."

"I can be turned without dying?"

"Too much blood sharing can result in you turning and being sired to him. You would die a natural death for three days, then wake up in transitional phase."

"I had no idea. So what? In the meantime, how can I get his blood. I need it, I have these cravings for it, and I'm getting desperate."

"Who said you had to drink his blood?" He looks at her suggestively.

"Are you suggesting I take your blood Aiden?"

"I simply said, if you have a blood craving, you don't have to drink his."

"Well I don't randomly walk up to strange vampires and ask for their blood."

"I don't mind Bo. Really. If you want some of my blood, it's yours."

 **~XooXooX~**

Damon walks into the kitchen as Bonnie looks for food. She pulls out a bottle of red wine, and grapes.

"What is that?"

"Nourishment." She said sarcastically.

"Then you should have carrots and spinach." He looked at her wine and grapes. "Kind of redundant isn't it?"

"Who cares? It's all that sounds good to me. I don't want anything else, except blood, and you won't give me any."

"Bonnie, do you want some of my blood right now?"

"Actually, no." He cocks an eyebrow. "But I will take some of these strawberries." She gets a knife to start cutting the stems off.

"Why not?"

"Because I want these grapes and strawberries, saturated in Sangria. Then I want to relax in a bubble bath."

"That's going to be kind of hard, being as though I haven't had your body in almost twenty-four hours. And I haven't had your blood in even longer."

"Well, you are not entitled to my blood right now."

"Excuse me?"

"Damon, can I ask you a question?"

"You can, but I probably won't answer." A small grin reached the right side of his mouth, not quite the left, and he was very skeptical of the woman in his presence.

"Damon, if Elena were to knock on that door tomorrow? What would happen to this dysfunction we are living in?"

"It won't happen."

"But if it did? I suppose that would be dealt with." He says with no emotion.

"That isn't an answer."

"It's my answer."

"You do understand that what you are doing to me is fucked up?"

"Bonnie, I'm only doing what you want. This is what you want."

"That isn't true Damon."

"Bonnie, when Enzo and I disappeared, you kind of lost it. You needed a release, a stress reliever. You were uptight. You want to be free of the bonds of worrying and caring."

"I get it, so you came here to relieve my stress? Okay. You are being such a brave, immortal, vampire, coming here and relieving the sad girl of her pain. You are being selfless, right?"

"Yes, Bonnie."

"Except the fact that you want me to care, there fore I do."

"Lies."

"You don't care about me? At all?"

"Bonnie…"

"No, it's not okay. Before all of this happened I was your friend, Damon."

"What the hell is the deal with you and my brother?" He changed the subject angrily almost in a bit of a jealous vibe.

"Nothing. Stefan and Caroline, are working on things. He has been amazing helping me."

"Helping you what?"

"He just lets me lean on him Damon. He allows me to move at my pace and he doesn't force his opinions on me. Plus, he is the only other person, other than me, alive, that will do what it takes to bring **you** back, and I love him for that."

"He's a lot nicer to you than he is to me. I'll give you that."

"So, I guess when this is all said and done, between you and me, whatever this is, we will probably go our separate ways, because I can't risk being hurt, anymore."

"Bonnie, you won't part ways with me. You're mine."

"What does that mean though?"

"It means, I will never let you go. Not for Elena, and definitely not for Enzo."

"Damon, you have a hold on me, and I'm not willing to let you keep me from what I deserve if you won't give it to me."

"I can take that two ways Bonbon." He meant love and blood.

"Pick your poison, because I meant it however many ways you took it."

He looks at her suspiciously. Then he takes a look at how all of a sudden the new confident Bonnie, who wore barely anything around the house was now wearing, a full t-shirt and sweat pants.

"Bonnie, you seem awfully covered up for a such a hot day."

"Yeah. So?"

"Just yesterday I couldn't get you to keep your fucking clothes on, and that bullshit get up you wear in your dance class. Now you dress like your body needs to be covered for some reason."

Bonnie gets nervous and swallows her saliva, but tries her hardest to keep her temperature leveled.

"Look at me, Bonbon."

She looks up with an attitude. "What is it Damon?"mane smacks her lips annoyed.

"Take your shirt off."

"No, Damon, stop okay. Stop trying to dictate every single move I make. I can wear this or I can wear nothing if I'd like. I can do whatever the fuck I want to. You don't fucking own me." She says with the knife in her hand holding it up in an angry manner. Not threatening, but angry.

Damon looked at Bonnie like she was challenging him. He put down his glass of bourbon, very slowly. He approached her and his hand reached for the knife, which she snatched away from him.

He gave her a vicious smile, then roughly yanked her arm holding the knife, and took the knife out of her hand. "Let's try this again, Bonbon. Before I get angry." He said lowly, and commanding.

Her face tightens in anger and she looks at him with pure disdain. She slowly removes her shirt.

"Atta girl. Daddy loves it when you obey."

"Fuck you, Damon."

"Soon enough, soon enough. Slow down. Sheesh, Bonbon. Now… Turn around."

Her face grew pale, and she didn't say a word. She just did what he said. He felt her temperature change. "Well this is awkward, now isn't it? All of your markings are gone. Every scratch, and dig, has magically disappeared."

"It's been a couple of days Damon, scratches heal within a couple of days."

"Not my scratches, and as you have mentioned I haven't given you any blood to heal you, so… Let me taste your blood Bonnie." He wanted to taste her as she smelled differently.

"I'm tired. I just want to go to the guest room Damon. We need some space tonight."

"To hell with that, you wanna go to bed without me than do me a favor... First, remove the pants, Bonnie."

"What? NO."

"Bonnie, my patience is growing, extremely thin. Take the got damn pants off, or I will be forced to remove them from your body. You know I am good for it."

"Damon, don't do this."

"Why, because then I might see your ugly betrayal."

"No. because you are heartless."

"Yes, everyone knows that. A vampire without his humanity has no feeling. Now, I've lost my patience Bonnie, take the gotdamn pants off, now!" He yelled to the top of his lungs.

She took them off and he looked at her as if he was repulsed.

"Where are the bite marks Bonnie? Where are all of the marks I left you? The night you asked me to go give into the hunger and lose control. Huh? The night you begged me to hurt you. Where are they Bonnie?" He was angry. He was angry to his core, having an idea of what she had done.

"I'm sorry, Damon."

"How, did you get healed, Bonnie?" anger was growing like a pot of boiling water.

So she did the first thing that came to mind? She lied. "I went to the hospital and stole a blood bag. I was desperate, and hungry for blood. Please don't be mad."

He wasn't sure what to believe. But he decided to believe her. His facial muscles softened. "Why, Bonnie? Why did you go and take a blood bag? You're not a fucking vampire."

"I don't know. It's just that, you have been feeding me blood for so long Damon, then you cut me off cold turkey. The entire two months you stalked me, you took my blood and gave me yours. My body needed it."

"And did it satisfy you Bonnie?" He was looking at the floor, because he could barely stare at her.

"No." She bit back tears. "Because the only blood I want is yours. And you won't give it to me."

Damon walks away from Bonnie while she stood there almost naked, again, under his scrutiny. He left her standing there with her pain, again, he left her as she cried. She grabbed her clothes and walked fast to towards the guest room.

"Where are you going?" He yelled. But she kept walking and not talking. "Bonnie!" He grew louder. Is was getting harder and harder not to let her in. Harder and harder to act coldly towards her. Harder and harder to not love her the way she deserved. Harder and harder to not grab her every time he saw her and say I love you.

She kept walking and not talking. Her heart was beating, her mind was racing, her body temperature was rising, her nerves were shaky, her eyes were crying, her heart was hurting.

She got up the stairs and to the guest room before he ran to her, grabbed her, and pulled her backwards into his chest. She was facing away from him as he held her. "Don't run from me, Bonnie." He said as she broke down crying." She refused to speak because all she had were questions that he wouldn't answer. "Talk to me Bonnie."

He held on to her as she was falling to the ground and falling apart.

Her tears were real, her pain was real, he felt it, because of their connection. For once he dropped his guard and allowed himself to feel what she felt. It was burning him up inside. "Please, Bonnie, talk to me."

She just stayed quiet and let her hurt do the talking. He held on to her with as much compassion as he could pull together. _She_ was so powerful in these moments, she was pulling at his insides with her pain, and her love for him. "Ask me anything. I'll answer you. Please. Don't shut me out now."

She didn't say anything for two minutes. When she spoke her shaken voice was low.

"Is this what a bond is like, forever? Just one-sided."

"Not always."

"Does it ever get easier?"

"I've been told." He spoke quietly.

"You are emotionally demanding, why? Why do you need so much emotion from me?"

"You make me remember what it's like to be human, you are all that makes me feel human. You are so emotionally raw, Bonnie, I'm addicted to you."

His answer surprised her. She was almost speechless. "Addicted?"

"Yes. You are my drug of choice, Bonnie. You are like blood to a vampire. Sometimes I need you more than I need your blood."

"How are you allowing me to ask you these questions right now?"

"I'm allowing myself to feel your emotion, Bonnie."

"You are draining me Damon."

"I know."

"Emotionally, physically, mentally, even my blood. Yet, you give me so little in return. It's unfair."

His eyes water and he holding his composure, because her emotions are overwhelming for him to keep inside of him without his humanity.

"Do you even love me?"

He tried to say it, and his mouth hesitated, his body could no longer house her emotions. "Bonnie, it's…" Is what said, and she cried harder. "It's too much. Right now, I have to stop. I have to. I'm sorry Bonnie."

"Damon, wait!" Just like that he snapped out of it. He picked her up, and took her into the bedroom.

"Bonnie."

She looks at him with innocent eyes, he takes her bra and panties off, and he only said one more thing about the subject before he shifted his mind back to his lustful needs. "I hope I never find out you have taken another man's blood. Because that kind of betrayal can be very costly, Bonbon."

She just nods her head with slight fear in her eyes.

"Now, it's been too long, since I've had your blood and your body. Get on the bed and get ready for me, while I take my clothes off. I'm going to make this good for both of us. But first, Bonnie, I need to know what you want. Beg!"

"Please?"

"Please what?"

"Please feed me your blood." Her face was as hard and straight as his erection.

His eyes fill with his blood, his veins fill with his darkness, showing through his pale skin, as the teeth of a killer emerge before her eyes. She loves it. She loves him, like this. This is a darkness of Bonnie, no one but Damon knows. No one has ever loved him so unconditionally, that they loved him as a beast,mad a demon, but she did. **_"_** ** _Sei in mia umanità."_** He licks his lips, then she licks her lips and bites, making him want to punish her. When he smells her heat call to him, he slithers slowly and menacingly over her small body, very predatorily like a poisonous king cobra. He bites into his wrist, as her body anticipates his, and just like that, he injects her with his venom. Both liquid and solid forms at the same time. Filling her to her brim, with him. His manhood emasculates her mentality temporarily. **_"Bonnie io sono tuo e tu sei mio._** ** _Il mio sangue è il tuo sangue e il tuo è mio._** ** _"_** He is all she wants, and she is all he wants. And they entangle in blood sharing and sexual deviance til dawn. Once she is asleep, he holds her possessively facing his body. He stares at her beautiful resting face and whispers. **_"Ti Amo,"_** knowing she can't hear him, then shut his eyes to the world.

* * *

 **"** **Sei in mia umanità."** (You are my humanity)

 **"** **Bonnie io sono tuo e tu sei mio.** **Il mio sangue è il tuo sangue e il tuo è mio.** **"** (I am yours and you are mine. My blood is your blood and your blood is mine)

 **"** **Ti Amo."** (I love you)

Important Authors Notes: For those with questions!

I really hope you liked this chapter. Damon put Bonnie through emotional hell this chapter, because he is still trapped in his own darkness, and he really does care for her, and he has this need for her, and her emotions are what keeps him from being out there with Enzo. Who will be back soon, (with a surprise). As for Damon, knowing that Bonnie loves him, weakens him, but in a way he loves it, because its Bonnie, and she is technically his strength. And vice versa.

*He almost lost it on her at the end there. Did Bonnie take Aiden's blood? We will find out. **But that last big paragraph, is basically a summary of BAMON in this story to a T. Bonnie loves Damon's Darkness! Point blank period. Hints DARK!BAMON. Bonnie has a need for Damon's blood, but why? She is his humanity, and This story continues to get dark.**

*Ps, the mythology of the naturally turning vampire is from true blood. Too much vampire blood consumption forces a human to change, after being buried for three days of death, they wake up in transition.

*This guy Aiden is a vampire from a show called Being Human!

*Next chapter more questions will be answered.

 ***A/N hopes for Bamon?**

 ***or**

 ***Thoughts on this chapter?**

*As always thank you for reading.


	7. Nightmares

**Possession**

What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Damon comes back without his humanity, and he only wants one thing- BONNIE!

* * *

Chapter 7 – **Nightmares**

 **Rating M** For maturity This is a BAMON story!

*I do not own these characters

*Happy reading lovelies and thank you to my supporters.

* * *

Bonnie woke up to an empty bed. She still smelled the lingering scents of their sweaty bodies. The sheets were doused in blood and she realized she was fed Damon's blood. He had fed off of her a great deal and once again, Bonnie was left with his marks. All over her body. She realized she was left with his marks to ensure she wasn't drinking from anyone else. Once again Bonnie was left with the scars of the darkness that is Damon. A man she loved and tried her hardest not to. Apparently, he still had the power to leave his marks on her, even if he fed her his blood, because he claimed her.

When Bonnie stepped into the shower, she felt the sting of his power on her. From her shoulders to back to her hips and inner thighs, he stung her with his venom. Her thoughts reminded her of the night before and she was lost in her memories, until she heard an unfamiliar knock at the door. She knew it wasn't Damon because he never knocked.

"Just a minute." She assumed it was Caroline.

Bonnie wrapped herself in a towel, covered her shoulders with her hair, covered the blood on the sheets and walked over to the door, slowly opening it she saw, "Caroline?"

"Yeah, Hey Bon. Can I come in?"

"Sure. I thought you guys were going to Texas. I thought you were going to see Josie and Lizzie"

"I was, and then something came up on his end and Alaric had to reschedule. So I will be going back in a couple of weeks."

"Wow, well come in?"

"So, Uhh. What's been going on. It seems as though more than sleeping has been happening in this room?"

"What, Caroline? No way."

"Bonnie, I can smell it. I can smell Damon and you and…"

"It's nothing. I promise."

"Bon, come on, I told you I went to see Klaus."

"That is all you said. You didn't say what you and Klaus did."

"Bonnie Stefan is on his way here. When we got into town he ran into Damon. Surprisingly he wasn't trying to run or hide, he was just out in the open. So, I headed back, but Stefan was with Damon and-"

"Damon? Where is he? Why was he with Stefan?"

"He was leaving town, Bonnie. He said he had to take care of something."

The words Caroline spoke stung Bonnie like the marks on her body. "He left?" She tried to ask casually.

"He did Bonnie. Did he not tell you?"

Bonnie stood up to find her clothes. And she forgot about her marks. "I'll just get my things and go."

"Bonnie, what are all of those marks on your body?"

"Uhh, it's nothing okay. I need to get to class."

"You have class today?"

"Yeah, I actually have rehearsal. So I should get going."

"Bon, no… tell me what those marks are. What have you and Damon been up to?"

"I'd rather not. Did he say when he'd be back?" Bonnie's reaction to his name was becoming cold.

"No."

"Its fine. Its better this way. I actually can get back to my life now." Sense of relief both a happy and sad.

"Bonnie?"

"What Caroline? I can't sulk. We were here for a week together. I tried to help him get his humanity back and it didn't work. I am going back to my life now." Bonnie's face showed no emotion. She excused herself to get dressed and left for rehearsal. Before walking out she turned and spoke, "Uhh, I probably won't be back here. I am going back to the cabin and I'll probably clear my things out of there and start looking for a place of my own."

"Really? Leaving the cabin? That is a big step, Bon." Caroline's face showed genuine concern for her friend.

"Yeah, well, a lot has changed. I've changed. I have definitely changed."

"Okay, well maybe I can come by later and help. I've been dying for a girl's night. Just the two of us."

"Yeah, sure Caroline. Call me later on." Bonnie offered a half-hearted smile. "I'm going to take these sheets and wash them. I'll bring them back tomorrow."

"Washing sheets, Huh?"

"Shut it right now!" Bonnie says with a pointed finger.

"I love you Bon."

"I love you too, Care."

At least, Stefan and Caroline said it to her. She didn't need it from Damon, or even Enzo anymore. She was ready to refocus. She left the boarding house with her head held high. She grabbed her phone, and texted the vampire in question.

 **Bonbon: So that's it, huh? Just leave with no words?**

She waited all day and got nothing. Not a call. No text. Nothing.

She didn't even cry or become angry. If anything there was a sense of relief within her body. She was free from the shackles of loving him. She could never get him out of her system, and maybe she didn't want to, but for now, she was only responsible for her own emotions. She didn't have to be responsible for his anymore.

 **~xxx~**

After three days of seclusion get her things together at the cabin, Bonnie finally called Caroline and they decided on a girl's night. Only Bonnie wasn't in the mood to sit around and mourn, as she had done the past year of her life. She was ready to finally live. They went to the Whitmore grille for Karaoke, a new found hobby of Bonnie and Stefan's

"Hey, Bon, Stefan and I have been trying to get ahold of you for days. We just didn't want to bombard you at the cabin, realizing you were probably recovering."

"Uh, you did not tell Stefan-"

"Relax, all I told him was that you tried getting his humanity back, and he left. I didn't tell him about the marks, or the smell of blood and lust in the room."

"Well please don't. I don't need Stefan looking at me differently."

"If anything, Stefan will understand you more than I would, when it comes to that homicidal freak of a brother. So are you going to tell me what happened? Or am I supposed to sit here and imagine you guys just talked for a week, about Elena and Enzo?"

"Very funny Care. Let's not forget the accidental bitch slap I got, when you told me you hung out with Klaus? A man who has put us all through the ringer?"

"He helped me out a bit when I needed it. Despite the ancient original vampire-hybrid bullshit, underneath that callous asshole, was a genuine man who once in a while does a favor to make up for the shitty things he does every other day of the week."

"I imagine he makes up for it in a wild and sweaty way." Bonnie said sarcastically.

"Not fair, Bon. Don't judge me for Stefan. What about Enzo?"

"Caroline, we all know I am not perfect. A year ago I tried murdering you all. Now stop deflecting. What happened with you and Klaus?"

"Uh, I went to get some information about you, about well... the crimes of passion that have been being committed by the dark duo, and one thing lead to another-"

"You know what? Never mind. Don't tell me. Stefan and I are friends and…"

"Klaus and I had sex!" She blurted out.

"Damnit, Care! Why tell me? Knowing how close I have become to Stefan?"

"Because, Bon, you are my friend first, and besides I have been dying to tell someone. You know how I am. I was sitting on that for a week. I having been bursting at the seams."

Bonnie gave Caroline a look of disappointment. She could never be angry at Caroline, knowing what she had done to Enzo.

"Bon?"

"Listen, normally, I'd have nothing to say about it. Okay, but I will carry the guilt of knowing. I love Stefan, and he… He deserves-"

"What Bon? Better? I know Bon, I love Stefan. I do, but we aren't a defined thing right now and I don't know exactly what I want right now, and I am trying to figure it out."

"Okay. I wasn't going to say better. No woman is better than you Care, but I was going to say he deserves to know the truth."

"I know."

"I plan to tell Enzo the truth. Some day. If he ever finds the strength to fight the darkness and come back. I will deal with the consequences, because I can't live with the guilt. It's been killing me for weeks."

"Bon are you going to tell me?"

"It's nothing Care. Damon and I are just bonded to one another now."

"Bonnie, a bond entails-"

"And he claimed me."

"Like a claim, claim?"

"Whatever you think about a claim, is what he did. He claimed me in every dark way imaginable. And to seal the deal, he spent the week establishing his dominant bond over me."

"What? Bonnie, a vampire claim is serious. Like possession serious."

"I know Caroline."

"And his bond? He basically has half of your soul."

"Yes. His claim, and bond established that we share a soul now. More like the two of our souls are connected."

"You will never escape him Bonnie. He will always know how to find you, and his leaving solidifies that he has that control."

"Except, I can also block him out of my mind. As he has done with me."

"Bonnie, this game is dangerous. Damon without his humanity, is dangerous."

"Klaus is dangerous, Caroline. Klaus can hurt anyone of us at any given moment, which he has proven to do."

"But the difference is, I am not bonded to him. You and Damon are now bonded, whether or not you want to be."

"Whatever, I am not going to let this stop me from living. I'm just ready to move forward. From both Damon, and Enzo."

"Wow, Bon. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything. I am starting to feel normal again, and despite my new found psychic abilities, I have become a little social again. I had drinks at the grille on campus with some of the people from the show."

Caroline wasn't sure what to think about Bonnie's words. But she was going along with it for the sake of her friend. She was finally happy to see Bonnie smiling.

"Okay, so what? We are doing Karaoke, or what?"

"Yes. Stefan told me about your humanity-less tirade back five years ago when he shut the entire campus bar down and he compelled a room full of studying college co-eds to watch you as you sang the entire playlist."

Caroline laughed long and hard. "It was a great moment in my history, not such a proud one, since I tried killing Tyler and Matt, but it was fun before that."

"Ahh, Caroline. I live vicariously through you sometimes. You have managed to keep things in your life exciting, and I really have always loved that about you. What's it like?"

"What?"

"Being a vampire? What is it like being a vampire, and being young, and wild, and free? Forever, never aging?"

"Well, when you say it like that, it makes it sound more glamorous than it really is. It is not a fabulous life. It can be lonely and dark sometimes. If not for you and Stefan, having people I loved, Josie, Lizzie, Alaric, Tyler, Matt, dare I say it, Damon, I couldn't just be out there in a world on my own. A vampire out in the world alone, is a lonely, humanity-less vampire. Hints, Enzo and Damon. Those vampires are dangerous. The longer you are without your humanity, the more dangerous you are. Trust me I know. I remember how having my humanity switch off was liberating, but lonely, and the sad thing, is you don't really want to be rescued. You want to stay in it. It takes so much to be brought back. It takes **the** one thing that makes you feel human, to bring you back."

"Damon told me I made him feel most human. He said that to me. I guess he lied right? We all know Elena is the key to his humanity, Damon may be lost forever, or until I die." She smiled as she spoke, just trying to cover up her hurt. She wasn't weak, and she refused to show a sign of it. She is strong and ready to prove it to everyone around her. Including Damon.

"Bon, sweetie. If Damon said it, he meant it. But maybe, he has so much to lose if you and him pursue a-"

"Oh, no. Damon and I will never try to pursue anything. Ever! Care. When he chose to desiccate, any _unbreakable_ _bond_ we had was buried that day. He came back and he fought like hell to save my life. I will always, love him for that, but… He loves Elena and I had a beautiful relationship with Enzo. I am okay with not having either of them in my life right now. I have you and Stefan, and the twins, Alaric. My life is good."

"Bonnie Bennett… Don't do that."

"Caroline Forbes, Damon and I are the distant broken memories of Elena and Enzo. Two people, who are so far away right now, that even their distance can't keep Damon and I together. And if you think about it, that says a lot. Just think about it. Their distance, away from us… can't even keep us together."

Caroline just looks at Bonnie and smiles. An empty smile that she can't fake.

"Caroline, stop giving me a death sentence. I'm up to my ears in freedom. I tried brining back two men I love from being lost in darkness. I give up."

"The Bonnie Bennett I know, has never given up on anyone."

"Well, you are witnessing the death of the old Bonnie Bennett. Part of her died after 1994, and part of her died when Damon desiccated. There is not much more of me left to die, before a new Bonnie emerges. I'm here and I'm good."

Caroline was staring at a woman with a slight bit of darkness in her eyes. A woman with a bit of freedom behind her smile. "Bonnie, something is different about you. I can feel it."

"You know something funny? I texted Damon three days ago, and was hurt because I thought he never responded. Turns out I went into my phone, and I never even pressed **send.** I spent three days just wondering… well it doesn't matter what I wondered, but three days spent thinking I didn't get a response when all along I never sent the text. So, that was my que to move on. Subconsciously, I didn't want to send it, because I already had my mind made up."

Just then a tall, beautiful dark haired vampire walks into the campus grille. "Wow, who is the gorgeous guy that just walked in? I have never seen him on campus before."

Bonnie turned to look, "Oh, that is my dance partner Aiden. He's a…" Bonnie made a weird vampire like gesture to Caroline.

"What? No way. How did you find him?"

"Dance class. Care, he is my partner, keep up."

"No wonder you spend a lot of time in class. He's smokin' hot, and that body."

"Easy cowgirl. I'd introduce you, but I think there is the matter of Stefan and Klaus you have to deal with."

"Yeah, well, he is coming over here."

Aiden spots Bonnie and Caroline and makes his way over to them. He walks slowly and realizes what Caroline is as he walks up.

"Hello, Bo. I had no idea you'd be here."

Caroline smelled him, and somehow she begged to differ. Somehow, she knew Aiden felt Bonnie's presence before he stepped foot in the door.

"Is that so? Well, I am Caroline. Here VERY best friend. And you are?"

"Oh. What a pleasure to meet another beautiful, dark member of the afterlife? I have certainly heard about you. You are more beautiful than I imagined. I mean I am not usually into blondes, or pale skin, however… you are a beautiful, flawless creature." He says, somehow making Caroline feel compelled. "Any friend of Bonnie's is a friend of mine." Then he softly kisses her hand.

"Yes, new friends. Sit down, and have a drink with us."

"Sure," said vampire speaks. "My friend is a bartender here. Kenny, please three specials."

"Sure thing."

"Oh, I barely drink." Bonnie said.

"Bon, come on. Girl's night slash, your new friend Aiden tagalong, night." Caroline says laughing.

"Gee, thanks." He says.

"Sorry. No offence, I really just got excited when you decided to throw drinks in the mix. It's been a while for me and Bonnie. Having drinks together. It's no true girl's night without one of three things, Liquor, junk food, or chick flicks. Since I rarely eat food, and we are not at home, I guess that makes it a liquor night."

"Caroline, I can't just drink, knowing I have to drive back to the cabin."

"Well, I can't really get drunk, because I am a vampire. My drunken state will die an hour after I'm done drinking. So as long as I quit drinking in a couple of hours, we will be fine, and you will sleep at the boarding house."

"Caroline, I told you I can't stay there anymore."

"One night won't kill you Bon."

"Yea, what do you say Bo?" Aiden ads to the peer pressure.

"Bo?" Caroline asks. "I like that."

"Fine. A couple of drinks."

"Here you go. Three specials." Kenny, the bartender hands them drinks.

As soon as Caroline, tastes the drink, she tastes the blood. "Whoa, wait a second. Bonnie can't drink this. I mean it is delicious. Don't get me wrong, but you are aware she is not a vampire."

"I am aware. But I also know that the Bo has a secret craving that most people of her nature wouldn't be able to stomach. However, thanks to her bond to her… whatever he is, Bo now has a strong craving for blood."

"Gee thanks Aiden."

"Gee thanks, Bonnie. Didn't think to mention that part Bonnie? Damon's bond to you has you craving blood now."

"Caroline, it's nothing. I have it under control."

"So what, you get blood now, through…. Wait, Kenny is a vampire too?"

"Yes. He is my son."

"How exactly old are you Aiden?"

"Over two-hundred years old. Wow, you are older than… Damon and Stefan."

"Older than America is what I said." Bonnie says laughing.

"Damon and Stefan …Is that your….?" Bonnie cuts him off.

"Our friends…"

"Listen, Caroline, just a regular guy, living life. I mean no harm to anyone. My son and I have come here to start over."

"Son? As in you are his maker?"

"Yes. He's my progeny. So as far as these people know, he is my roommate."

"Wow, it's not often we meet new vampires, that aren't trying to kill us."

"I know. Same with us." Aiden says.

"You're not trying to kill us are you?"

He smiles dimly. His eyes are hypnotically darker than she is used to. Darker than Enzo's. "No, I'm not here to hurt either of you. I promise."

"Anyways, Caroline…" Bonnie interrupted, "You promised me Karaoke, and you better deliver. It's time."

Caroline's personal conversation with Aiden was cut short. She didn't get as much information out of him as she wanted, but the drink she had was much stronger than she thought. Within twenty minutes, she and Bonnie were very drunk, singing Karaoke duets throughout the night.

"Gosh, Bon, it has literally been so long… I mean I can't, I haven't had this great of a time since…Well, shit I don't remember."

"Me either Caroline. I freaking love you."

"No, I freaking love you." Caroline pokes Bonnie's chest.

"Ouch Vampire Care. That hurt." She laughed.

"Oops, I forget sometimes you are human."

"It's okay bestie."

"You're just saying that."

"No seriously Caroline. You are like, my best friend." Bonnie slurs and stumbles around the bar a little.

"Like, your best friend. Bitch, I am your best friend." She says holding Bonnie by her shoulders looking her deep in the eyes. For a second Caroline saw Bonnie's eyes go dark, but she was so drunk she didn't realize if it was real or not. "I love you to bits and pieces, Bon."

"No, I love you and all of your bits, of pieces."

"Wait, what?" Caroline squinted, confused by Bonnie's fumbled sentence.

"Um, I don't even know." They both look at one another so drunk they could barely stand. They break out laughing.

"Aiden. Thanks. For all of this. Giving me and me bestie a night of fun, free of worry."

"Hey, I try to do my part."

"No, seriously," Caroline said. "She and I spent three years, worrying about two jack-asses that left us deserted, and somehow we each shacked up with two men, to compensate for the loss, and nothing really filled the void. We didn't even have each other really." Caroline said.

"Hey, those two men were great men." Bonnie said. "The two we shacked up with I mean."

"Yeah, but Bon. You and I both know they weren't the two men we should have been with. We can't lie about it, now that it is over with. But we did, and whatever, ya know. It is all done and we just have to-"

"Say fuck it, and have another drink." Bonnie said.

"Kenny!" Caroline says. As he walks over he looks at Aiden, not sure if he should keep bringing them drinks. "Another round."

"Uhh, you know, the bar is closing. I should get you girls back home." Aiden mentions. "After all, we can always hang out again sometime."

"Yeah, let's go Caroline. Stefan is going to be worried sick about you."

"Let him worry."

"I would, Caroline, but Aiden is right. We need to get some rest. I have two more weeks of rehearsals, before my show, and I need all the sleep I can get."

"Fine. Let's ho gome!" She stumbles with her words, as Bonnie laughs.

"Ho gome? Okay drunkie drunk."

Aiden takes them back to the boarding house. Now he knows where Bonnie has been staying. Once they get into the house, they each collapse in Damon's room on his bed. Until they are woken up by Stefan.

 **oOo**

"What the hell, how does this just happen? How are the Mikaelson's dead? They are the Original family."

"All of them, Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Freya, Kol."

"What, Kol Mikaelson is alive?" Bonnie asked. "I thought Elena killed him."

"Your surprise was the same as ours, when we were there."

"Stefan, how did this exactly happen?"

"I don't know Caroline. It had something to do with the struggle for power down there in NOLA. Similar to us and the heretics."

"How did Marcel get that kind of power Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"Marcel drank the blood of Lucien, who was some freak version of a vampire, werewolf hybrid, with the power of a witch. Or something like that. I'm not exactly sure what he was. He was a dangerous man after Klaus. In order to defeat him, somehow they had to kill Davina, Marcel's daughter. In return, Vincent, the Regent Witch of New Orleans, turned Marcel into the Beast, after drinking the blood of Lucien. Making him much more powerful. His bite can kill a vampire."

"Vincent?" Bonnie asked.

"We don't know him, personally, but he is a very powerful witch."

"What the hell?" Caroline asked.

"Listen I don't know the exact details. But word travels, and that is just what I have heard on the street."

"What the hell?" Caroline asked again.

"I'm sorry Caroline. I wish I had more answers. It's devastating news, who knows what this means for us. We are still alive, so, I don't know." He spoke seriously. "Listen, I gotta go. I think you guys probably need to sober up, together. You both, strangely enough have hangovers. I'm guessing all of Caroline's years of not really drinking since the twins has caught up with her. That, or lack of blood? Anyways… I will bring back some hangover food. For Bonnie, and blood for Caroline. See you guys in a bit."

Stefan was gone in two seconds.

Bonnie looked to her friend realizing how badly this was affecting her. "Caroline, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sure. I mean, I wasn't particularly close to them, anyways." She said looking off to a distant corner of the room.

"Caroline, stop. Stefan is long gone. Talk to me. I know this hurts you. I know what Klaus meant to you."

"Yeah, but you know. I told you it was the past Bonnie. I have Stefan. I love Stefan."

"I know, but it doesn't mean you can't have feelings or concerns for Klaus. If someone told me something happened to Jeremy, or Enzo, or Damon, I'd have feelings of hurt Care. I would. It would still hurt like hell."

"Bonnie, how can this be possible? I mean wouldn't I be dead?"

"I don't know. All of the crazy stuff we just heard, they have definitely found some loop holes down there in New Orleans, some powerful witches. This guy Vince sounds powerful. Klaus was an important aspect of your blood line, and you really cared for him."

"I mean, I never planned on ever doing anything with Klaus again, but just knowing he's dead… I mean. I just can't right now." Caroline said and broke down crying. She put her head in her hands and covered her face.

"Let it out Caroline. It's okay. I am here for you. I'm not going anywhere. If you want, I'll stay here at the boarding house, a while if you need. I'll even stay a few days longer, if it makes you feel better."

"Please Bon. Would you? It's just, you know," Bonnie wiped some of Caroline's tears. "Stefan wouldn't really understand and-"

"No need to explain. You are hurting, and I am here for you."

"Thanks Bon." Caroline let our some more tears, on her friend's lap, as Bonnie finger stroke Caroline's hair.

Bonnie grabbed onto her friend and held her for a while. Long enough to calm her down before Stefan got back. Which, unsurprisingly, he left them alone a long time. Probably knowing, Caroline, needed Bonnie right now.

 **..uUu..**

It and been about four days. Bonnie was staying at the boarding house with Caroline and they carpooled to school together. They were becoming a good distraction for one another. Stefan was gone, a lot, and Caroline wasn't speaking much to him. She wasn't angry, neither was he, but since finding out about Klaus Mikaelson, something between them became strained. Caroline was keeping Bonnie busy after dance rehearsals, and they both had hung out with Aiden a couple of times. Neither talked to Stefan about him. As often as he had been gone, they stayed gone also. Stefan mostly saw Bonnie in the mornings when she woke up to eat breakfast, as Caroline slept in. That's when they conversed, casually about nothing really. They were just comfortable enough around one another to do that now.

But the nights were a different story. Caroline and Stefan mostly spoke at night, when they were awakened by a sleeping Bonnie, having nightmares.

 **.ooo.**

 _Warehouse filled with bodies. The ceiling was flooded with hanging bodies. The lives of people, sauntered the air-filled with death. Not a drop of blood in the building. Sucked dry, and not a trace of life to be absorbed by the afterlife. These people were helplessly and shamelessly drained to the skeleton._

 _The only thing which remained intact was the epidermis, and that was because vampires aren't carnivorous._

 _Bonnie awakened from darkness and saw her world upside down. All she could feel was the immense rush of blood to her brain, and she was slowly submerging inside of a darkness that was becoming harder and harder to escape._

 _She looked and her hands were hanging below her head and she was swinging on a chain as her body weight was shifting from right to left, she couldn't tell if she was coming or going, but she was fading, with the rush of blood flowing to her brain. Bubbling and holding her brain hostage. She felt herself slipping away, her eyes flutter open and close over and over again as she rose and fell from her waisted slumber._

 _She couldn't stay blacked out due to the pain, but the blood flowing to her brain was keeping her from staying conscious. At one point while she peaked through the darkness a figure walks towards her body and she begs for mercy._

 _"_ _Please get me down from here, please. I'm going to die, I can barely breath." She pleaded with said darkness and all she got was what she could see was a grin and the words, "In due time, love."_

 _"_ _Enzo! Enzo, is that you. Enzo please, let me down. I'm gonna die, if you don't let me down."_

 _He walked away from her and towards a female figure, tall and thin and they walked out. She screamed and they slowly turned, walking away from her._

 _Her mouth moved and no longer were the sounds coming out, her ears were flooded and submerged in her own blood as it poured from every orifice in her head. She choked and choked on her blood as she called out and slowly began drowning in her blood. He left her. She reached and reached and he was gone._

 _The last thing she saw was a plethora of bodies hanging from the same sky high death as she, and she was unconscious again._

"Bonnie! Bonnie wake up."

Bonnie was convulsing in her sleep and choking up blood.

"Caroline, she is burning up, grab me some ice."

Stefan walked into Damon's room at the boarding house that Bonnie had slept in when he heard her begin to choke in her sleep. He barely slept the nights Bonnie was there because she wasn't sleeping through the night, not that he needed sleep but his body was barely resting at night. She was always having nightmares. This time, however, was different. She wouldn't wake up.

Caroline sped back with a towel wrapped around ice as Stefan unblocked a passage way of Bonnie's that was keeping the blood from flowing to her brain. Bonnie began to cough as the blood spilled out of her mouth and she slowly but surely was breathing again. Unconscious still she was covered in her own blood, and yet and still Stefan could smell his brother inside of Bonnie.

But he knew this had nothing to do with Damon. Bonnie's body was having a negative reaction to Damon's blood, somehow, or rejecting it, and he couldn't figure out which it was. OR even if it was either of those two things.

"I can smell Damon." He told Caroline.

"Why would Damon do this to her? What the fuck is wrong with him Stefan?"

"This isn't Damon doing this. Bonnie's body is reacting to something negatively. And it almost feels as if it is trying to kill her. Her body is rejecting Damon's blood. Her breaths are short and she is barely holding it together these days at night."

"Maybe it's because they spent so many nights together, maybe her mind subconsciously misses him."

"They are bonded. There is no doubt she misses him, whether she admits it or believes it. They are connected."

"You knew that?"

"Caroline, I knew Damon was trying to bond to her before we left I could smell him. She told me she had no recollection of it though. I left it alone."

"Then he should be here, don't you think? _HE_ should be here with her."

"Yes, but he wasn't himself when I saw him. I don't just mean the humanity. He was incredibly anxious. I'm not sure he knew what was going on."

"Yeah, but why would that even explain, Damon's blood being rejected by Bonnie?"

"I think something is trying to possess Bonnie, or control her. That is the only logical explanation I can think of. With her new psychic abilities, she may be tapping into Damon or Enzo's darkness. There is a possibility, Damon's blood was protecting her. Until now."

"Stefan you are scaring me. What is happening with Bonnie?" Caroline's fear was becoming hard to hide in front of Stefan when it involved Bonnie.

"I don't know Caroline."

Stefan and Caroline proceed to take Bonnie to the bathroom and strip her of her clothes and clean her up. Bonnie's body is in shock, and she is not waking up. They give her a cold shower yet she continues to heat up. Caroline begins to freak out. "STEFAN HELP HER! Give her your blood. Please." She continued to freak out as Bonnie's eyes roll to the back of her head, turning white and ghostly.

"I don't think my blood will help her. My blood is no different than Damon's."

"Just try Stefan please."

"Caroline, get out and close the door. You shouldn't see her like this. Don't worry I will help her. Just go take a walk. When you get back she'll be fine."

"No Stefan I can't leave her."

"Caroline, please. I promise. Trust me."

He put a stop into the water, and Stefan sits in the water with Bonnie, since she was unconscious. In only his boxers, hoping his cold body would help to will her temperature to cool down, but it is to no avail. She is heating up beyond capacity.

Stefan gets Bonnie out of the water and dresses her in barely any clothes to lay her on the bed. He iced her throughout the night. Which was working slowly, so he decided at one point to try his blood. He bit into his wrist, and dropped some blood into her mouth. It worked. Eventually Bonnie's body cools off with Stefan's blood, and she wakes up to a fearful Caroline.

In a cold sweat Bonnie wakes panicking, and she is almost delusional.

"Bonnie, Bonnie. It okay. It's me It's Caroline."

"Care. I saw him. I saw Enzo, he was with some woman. He left me there. He left me to die!"

"What? Where Bonnie."

"I don't know a dark place. I was hanging upside down, I was choking, bleeding, I couldn't breathe, I don't know. And… and there were others and I was begging him to help me or I would die… He left me." She said hysterically.

"Sweetie, it was just another nightmare, we were here all night watching over you. You were burning up and could barely breath. Blood was being blocked from your brain and Stefan had to unblock whatever passage way was keeping your blood from flowing."

"It doesn't make sense. I saw him, I was there. There were other bodies there. Dead bodies Caroline." She cried. "You believe me don't you?"

"You lost a lot of blood last night Bonnie. Stefan thinks your body is rejecting Damon's blood."

"Rejecting his blood? What. Why?"

"Yea. It's just a possibility. We are trying to figure things out. How do you feel?"

"I don't know. But what I do know is I am over this. I have to call him, maybe he knows why this is happening."

"No Bonnie. You can't do that." Caroline says quietly.

"Why Not?"

"We have some bad news Bonnie." She tries to brace Bonnie for the blow she's about to deliver.

"What?"

"Tyler called last week, I wanted to tell you when we were in NOLA, but the time didn't feel right over the phone… Elena's coffin is gone."

Bonnie sat and drew blanks from disillusioned confusion. "Caroline?"

"I promise. Tyler was checking on her like he always does. She wasn't there Bon. Someone has moved her to another location. When we called the facility it had been emptied for months."

"By Who? Damon?" She says in disbelief, shaking her head.

"We don't know Bonnie, but the truth is… we have no idea where he headed, he wouldn't tell Stefan."

"What, so he left for good? He left me, for good?"

"He had to go, Stefan said. Stefan thinks Damon is wants to protect you with his blood. He gave Stefan a vile of his blood for you."

"What, he told Stefan?"

"No. I don't know what he told Stefan. But Stefan knew that Damon had taken your blood and healed you with his. And he had an idea that Damon was trying to blood bond with you, back when he was stalking you, to protect you. Stefan has no idea how deep yours and Damon's bond goes. At all. He'd probably kill Damon if he knew."

"So, Stefan saw Damon again?"

"For a few minutes. I guess. Stefan told Damon what was going on last night, and it gave Damon a chance to meet him earlier this morning a few hours away from here. He should be back with Damon's blood later."

"Damon couldn't come to me himself, then?"

"I'm sorry Bonnie."

"What? No. I don't care." Bonnie began to breath slowly, but deeply. The thought hurt her, she was tired of being betrayed by Damon, she was sick of feeling as if she cared for him more than he ever cared for her and she couldn't quite even give him an easy out for his lack of humanity, because if that was the case, he still wasn't forgivable. She was not going to be sacrificed for Elena. She loved her best friend, but she wanted to live.

At that moment she stood out of the bed and wobbled to the mirror and saw how pale she was.

"Has anyone heard anything at all? Are there any clues that Elena's body is okay?" Bonnie again had to swallow her pain for the umpteenth time, and focus on Elena.

"We have heard nothing."

"Caroline, what am I going to do if Damon is trying to kill me?" It was so hard for her not to think about Damon. She was confused, and she knew her confusion would probably go unanswered, as did every question in Bonnie's life.

"Bonnie, I don't think Damon is trying to kill you. If he wanted to kill you he would have. If you want, Stefan and I can go out of town and find out what Damon is up to, and if we do, Tyler can come here, with you."

Bonnie knew Tyler couldn't protect her from Damon. No one could protect her from Damon. Only she could protect herself from Damon.

Bonnie heard nothing at that point. She heard that Elena was missing and she felt as if she was being fucked with. Mentally she was a target, but physically, she wasn't sure. She couldn't be sure.

"I have to get ready for rehearsal."

"Bon, you don't have enough blood."

"I'll be fine. Trust me. Blood is the least of my worries."

 **…** **xXxXxXx …**

"Stefan, we need to talk." Caroline approaches him with slight hesitancy because she feels a weird vibe between them and it hurts her to think they are growing apart.

"Shoot." He smiles sweet and convincingly, but he is quiet and reserved with her recently.

"Am I missing something lately Stef? I mean, we are good right? I know things are… I mean, you and I are really working on things slowly, but, I feel you pulling away from me."

"No. I thought I was just giving you space Caroline. I know things have been tough on you since being back. Especially the adjustment without the twins. I didn't want to force anything between us, because I was afraid of pushing you away."

She looks at him worriedly. Her eyes frown while her mouth stays still. "Stefan, I made a decision. I love you. This has to work, but will only work if you make your presence felt in my life. I am here for you and Bonnie. Bonnie and I have been working on things. I know you and Bonnie are even getting closer, which makes me happy. She needs us both. You avoid me like the plague, which makes me feel like we are in a bad place."

"No, Caroline, for three years, you were all I thought about. There is no way I am here and you are not my priority. I gave you space because I know you have been in contact with Klaus, and-"

"Stef, Klaus and I are, I mean _were_ just friends, okay. He was trying to help me with leads for the dark duo, and more recently for Bonnie. No one could, or can come between us, I promise you." She leans into Stefan and cups his face. "I chose you. I left my fiancé, and life in Texas behind. I am all in."

He smiles at her in a brooding way, "I love hearing those words from your mouth."

"Well, I mean it when I say them." Caroline pulls Stefan's shirt over his head, and removes it completely from his body. "Now, you and I are going to see Bonnie through whatever is happening, and try to save the dark duo all at once. You and I need to be strong right now."

"I knew that was one of the reasons that I loved you. You have such a big heart and you are determined to make sure I stay on the right track. I love you Caroline." They gaze at one another and his eyes wonder to her lips before they close and their lips meet.

"I love you too Stef."

 **~ oOoOo ~**

"Bo, you haven't quite been yourself the past few days. I can feel the differences in rehearsal. We have two days until show time."

"I know Aiden. I am sorry. I'll have it together for our dances, I promise. I have a lot of pressure on me with these dance numbers and I just never thought I'd be on a stage again." She speaks, as convincingly as she can.

"Are you sure that is all Bo? I mean I am a vampire. I can sense when you are lying because your temperature rises. Although, I must say you are getting better at lying, from when we first met."

"That bad huh?" Her body language was so lax he controlled her like he owned her in rehearsal today.

"Yeah. I mean I can teach you how to lie, consciously without allowing it to affect your temperature, but I really just want to know why you are stressed out. Does it have anything to do with the man you are bonded to?"

"Maybe." She looks at him, unwilling to talk about it. "Or the other man, whom you still have not seen in over a year?"

"Honestly, I am fine. My problem is, I'm lacking in blood intake, and it has been making me feel sick lately. Weak."

"Bo, do you want my blood?"

"No Aiden, last time I took your blood… Never mind. I just shouldn't. It's a bad idea."

"Bo, if you need blood, please, don't hesitate. I am very strong. My blood will not only satisfy your cravings for a couple of days, but it will give you a rush. Didn't you feel it last time?"

"I went home and went to bed."

She lied. Damon drained her of Aiden's blood that night, and filled her up with his own. She had no chance to feel the rush. But as she remembered, Damon, was very different that night. Filled with invariable darkness. More than he has ever had before. They made wild, passionate, love. He left his traces on her by marking her up, again.

"That is strange. The only reason, you couldn't have felt the effects of my blood, is if he drank it all from you."

"If he did, what would it mean for him?"

"For you, it would make you feel like you were on a high. Like a heroine high, combined with a coke high, and vampire blood. For him, once it settled into his system, may have strengthened his blood lust., it could have pushed him further into darkness."

"For how long?"

"There is really no telling. My blood is invariably consuming and powerful."

"Hmm. Well, it wouldn't matter. I haven't seen him in almost a week, so…"

"I'm sorry Bo. Hey, I am here if you want to ever get a drink sometime. You feeling low on blood, and too afraid to take mine, I can have Kenny make you a special." The level of contents in that drink cover up the smell of the blood."

"No wonder Stefan never confronted Caroline or me about it after we came back from the campus grille." She said as they were pulling closer to the boarding house.

"Exactly, it's almost undetectable."

"Whelp, here we are. I really need to get in and shower. Thanks for the ride Aiden."

"Anytime Bo. Call me, if you need me. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye."

Aiden waits until Bonnie makes it into the boarding house. Once he leaves she begins talking to herself. "He's just your friend Bonnie. You are not attracted to another vampire Bonnie. Vampires are a bad idea Bonnie."

She needed some blood, it was true. She hadn't had any since the night out with Caroline and Aiden. Her loss of Damon's blood was weakening her, and Stefan hadn't gotten back with the vile yet. She texts Caroline.

 **Bon: I need blood. I am starting to feel weak.**

 **Care: Really Bon? What should I do?**

 **Bon: Idk. Maybe, get a drink?"**

 **Care: You mean Kenny?**

 **Bon: Idk. Maybe.**

 **Care: I'll be home soon.**

 **Bon: Okay.**

Bonnie's marks had healed. It had been a week and she was able to take a shower without having to be left with his memories. The hot water felt amazing on her body, washing away the sweat. She remembers how he invaded her thoughts, and her body months ago in the shower. How he touched her and felt her and… "Snap out of it Bonnie." She stopped herself. When she finished showering, she got dressed and went downstairs to find food. Her body needed strength and maybe proper nourishment would make her feel better she thought. Just as she got to the kitchen, she first poured a glass of wine, and spotted the strawberries and grapes. Then, she thought she heard noise in the front room.

"Care? Is that you? That was really fast?"

The sound stopped and she stopped. She knew with her heightened since of hearing she could figure out who it was. A familiar, rugged boot hit the ground. A walk…. No a steady stride with a quiet confidence. She walked into the front room and saw nothing.

"Caroline, Stefan? This isn't funny. Okay? Haha. Jokes over."

She held her glass of wine and took a sip, walking back to the kitchen, sure to see her friends. Low and behold her glass of wine drops in slow motion and shatters. Red wine everywhere. Shards of glass sting her feet. Her face froze and she nearly jumped out of her own skin. "Enzo?"

* * *

 **A/N DAMON WILL BE BACK NEXT CHAPTER! No worries...**

Okay, so Bonnie did take Aiden's blood last chapter, and she lied about it out of fear. She was without Damon this chapter. He will be back next chapter! After he drank Bonnie's blood (Not realizing it was tainted by Aiden's blood) at the end of last chapter, it enhanced his blood lust, and he ends up leaving to keep from hurting Bonnie, because Aiden's blood is consuming and powerful, that'll come out later. He still doesn't know it was Aiden's blood. But it is a good sign that he made a conscious effort to leave without hurting her more. We will find out why Bonnie's body was rejecting Damon's blood soon.

Elena, coffin is missing. Stefan's blood helped Bonnie after she loses so much blood. And Enzo returns.

The story gets deeper, especially as far as Bamon relationship goes, and Stefonnie friendship. Thx for reading!


	8. Grey Skies

**Possession**

What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Damon comes back without his humanity, and he only wants one thing- BONNIE!

Chapter 8 – **Grey Skies**

 **Rating M** For maturity

*I do not own these characters

* Reviewer **BAMONLICIOUS** to respond to your review. Stefan doesn't know Caroline had sex with Klaus, yet. That will def come out though.

*Happy reading lovelies and thank you to my supporters.

* * *

Bonnie's face didn't look the way she would have imagined it to look the first time she saw him. She would have sworn to feel elated or even whole again, a few months ago. Instead, her entire soul felt as if it left her body and she had nowhere to go.

"Enzo?"

She called out like a question, because she knew he wasn't the old Enzo. She knew he was lost in his own hell still. It wasn't like when Damon came back, this was different. Enzo, looked as if he hadn't eaten in days and Bonnie was the next source of fuel.

She treaded her feet slowly, unsure where to step. Wine and Glass was everywhere around her feet and she feared that any step would have resulted in her slipping and falling or cutting herself.

"Hhh…hhee..eeeyy." Her lips said shaking. He could feel her fear and she couldn't hide it. She was afraid of him in these moments. Cold overcame her and she felt the chill through to her blood. Her pulse quickened, and she heard it.

Thump..thump..thump.. to thumpthump..thumpthump..thumpthump..

He saw the vein in her neck darken, and the darkness within her wasn't what he was used to. Her foot lifted slightly as she tried to move it to the side, and the second she lifted it, he looked at her foot and she dropped it, causing it to land on a sharp piece of glass.

'Hmmm…mm." She mumbled trying not to make a loud noise. A piece of glass was stuck in her foot and she couldn't do anything about it, afraid of what he was thinking and what he was about to do.

Bonnie's lips began to tremble, and she tightened them to hold in the sound and when she did that, he smiled. She almost allowed herself to get lost in his smile. It was him, Enzo, his beautiful face, and he was right in front of her for the first time in over a year. Still, no matter how handsome he was, she couldn't shake the feeling she had that he wanted to rip into her and drain her of all of her blood.

"Th-th-there's glass in my foot." She said in almost a whimper, but instead she bit it all back and spoke to him like an unafraid woman.

"Let me get that for you love."

"N-n-no. Stay back Enzo. I can get it."

"Surely, you aren't afraid of me? Bonnie?" He spoke condescendingly, trying to sound confused.

He took a step towards her and she put her hand up to say stop. He took another step forcing her to move, and push the glass further up.

"Enzo, stop. Do not take another step towards me."

"Bonnie, let me help you, don't be bloody stupid. You are bleeding." He moved towards her and touched her hand, and she heard his thoughts. He was thinking about how delicious she smelled, and how badly he wanted to taste her. Then memories of them together flashed quickly through his mind before she felt his thirst again. As he pulled her to him, he lifted her and sat her on top of the counter space. He lifted her foot and carefully scoped her body, quietly as he lifted her foot. He looked at her bare stomach. She had on black yoga pants and a sports bra.

She looked different. Her body was different. Her smell was different. Not just her natural fragrance, but her blood, her pheromones. She still had an addicting smell, it still forced him to rebel against his nature, he had to contain himself with her, she smelled like blood and she smelled like lust. But it was different. She smelled like she had been…claimed. Her blood was bonded to something else. He immediately felt a ticking in his temple, as his jaw locked.

Bonnie yanked her foot back, but he pulled it to him roughly, then he gently removed the glass from her bleeding foot. He grabbed the glass from her foot and licked it.

"You taste different." He said handing her the piece of glass.

"I do?" She said as she quietly swallowed her fears. She looked into his dark eyes, and he was blinded by his hunger for her. She could see it and feel it.

"Yes. You taste like something dark, has gotten into you, love. Something very, very, dark." He walked closer to her body and she looked him in his eyes and tried to get by on her honest face. She looked him in the eyes. His hands on either side of her hips, resting on the counter space.

"Probably because I have been tapping into your mind lately. Having dreams about you… leaving me to die. Forgetting about me, and then trying to kill me." She grabbed the piece of glass and stabbed his hand with it. The second he yelled and grabbed his hand, she jumped off of the counter, and ran, slipping on the wine and falling cutting her hands. She pulled herself to, and her thoughts were to run to the nearest glass vase or whatever she could grab to protect herself. Once she was up, he reached out and grabbed her by her hair.

"No no no! Ahh. Let my hair go." He pulled her to him by her hair.

"You decided to let your hair grow long. Knowing how I liked it shorter." He said laughing. "Remember when Damon left you? Abandoned you? I talked you into cutting your hair short. I told you I loved how it brought out your face. Your neck?"

"Let my hair go Enzo." She said grabbing at his hands.

"Now, your hair is to the middle of your back." He yanks it harder. "I can see the appeal now. Kinky, but fun." He pulls her up by her hair and grabs her by her throat.

"So, it only took once, being alone with him? Then you gave yourself to him?"

He screamed in her face with an anger so dark, it forced her to tap into his mind. "How could you betray me?" She heard him say as she closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she was snapped out of her vision. It was just a vision, and she was still standing about ten feet away from him with the broken wine glass on the floor. His eyes still filled with darkness and he stands before her motionless, not speaking.

"Enzo?" She says with a fearful tremble in her voice.

"Hello, Love."

He looks down at her bleeding feet, causing her to look down. There were small pieces of broken glass in her feet. She wasn't sure what he was thinking right now, but she had an idea that blood played a big role in his thoughts. Once she bent down to remove glass, he sped to her, lifted her and sat her on top of the counter space. Before he looked at her he began removing glass from her feet. She just remained lost in his hands, as they were always gentle with her. Then she looked at his face as he removed the glass. She didn't sense his lust, or his thirst, but she heard his thoughts, and all he was thinking was how she smelled delicious.

After he removed the glass he took a long hard look at her. She looked different, smelled different, and felt different. He didn't feel the same warmth from her, he felt a coldness. She felt it too.

"Bonnie Bennett."

"Lorenzo St John."

They stared at one another as if they were trying to find the old version of themselves.

"So much has changed, Bonnie." He said, about himself. But he knew she had changed too. They weren't the same two people they were when they fell in love.

"I know." She looks down, not wanting to have a crazy conversation with him about the past year. She has changed, he has changed. They were both different.

"I came here to apologize."

"For what?"

"For not being strong enough to want to come back to you. For enjoying what I was doing out there so much, I became lost in it. I am lost in it. It's who I am."

"So what are you telling me?" She asks him as he

He looks around hesitantly. "I don't exactly feel at home in the Salvatore manor. Can we go somewhere and talk?"

"I don't know Enzo, if that is such a good idea. I have also changed and I'm not sure I trust being alone with you."

"Your reasons are justified. Listen, I went to the cabin first. Something told me you wouldn't be there. I saw all of your things in boxes."

"Yeah, that happened this week. I decided I was finally, ready to let go."

He looked at her with slight remorse, but his darkness was far stronger. He lifted her off of the counter space and held on to her, just staring at her. "I can't believe I'm holding you." He looks at her with his dark, mesmerizing eyes. His lips pursed together in the manner only he ever did. She briefly misses his kisses.

She smiles. "Yeah, well, I should go get some proper clothes on." She says as he gently sets her down, after walking her past the spilled wine and broken glass.

"I'll clean this up for you."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Bonnie texts Caroline.

 **Bonbon: Hey, something has come up, I will be back a little later.**

 **Care: Hey, everything okay?**

 **Bonbon: Yes. I'm good.**

 **Care: Okay.**

 **.oXo.**

"So, you let your hair grow out?" His smile was half lit.

"Yeah. Not by choice. Just laziness. I stopped getting it cut, and kept it in buns all of the time. By the time I realized how long it had gotten I just left it."

"It reminds me of when I met you. You were so young and innocent. Bitchy, but reasonably so." He smiled.

She laughed at him. "Well in all fairness, you wanted to kill me back then so."

"Hmm." He gestured his thoughts with one shortened sound. "You have always been so strong Bonnie. Stronger than the rest of us. You are the glue that holds everyone together."

"Except, the two people who were supposed to be here. They just kind of left me here to fall apart."

"No, it's not that simple Bonnie."

"I'm sorry. I know it's not your fault, Enzo."

"This thing, that has pulled me and Damon away, it isn't as simple as just being lost. It's a blackness that feeds off of our nature."

"So, you are telling me you are still lost, out there in your darkness?"

"I don't think I am lost. I'm okay with it. So is Damon." She stays silent as he drives. Her thoughts are nowhere in particular. She just tries to remain indifferent about it, because Bonnie Bennett doesn't want to fight right now. She doesn't want to fight for understanding. She wants one thing, blood.

"So, what makes you and Damon okay with this new lifestyle choice?"

"Bonnie, at first it was very consuming. It was exhilarating, thrilling even. We were unstoppable, drinking, draining, killing whomever we wanted. We had no exact reason for it, nor did we want to contend with reason. After a while, it just kind of became us. We learned better how to control it. It took a while, but we learned how to deal with it."

"What is **IT**?"

"Darkness. Our nature. The darkness within us at its full potential is dangerous, the problem with vampires is, we become afraid of our nature because we try to focus on our humanity in order to fit in to this human world. Instead of embracing our nature, we fear it, which is how we lose control. Killing mercilessly. Then once we embraced it, and let it lead us, we were able to control it, and in doing it, our powers have grown magnanimously."

"Magnanimous? Makes it sound as though you were gifted?" She asks annoyed. "How can you feel gifted with the ability to turn off your humanity? It sounds selfish."

"No. We turned it into killing terribly vicious and vile people. It was a gift, because we were hunters. We were taking out vile, demonic souls. Weather they were mortal or immortal."

"Enzo, what exactly do you mean by your powers? What additional powers do you have?"

"For example, Damon is really good at weather temperament. He can also turn into a fucking bird. A fucking bird! Which I guess he has been able to do for a long time, then the more he allowed his humanity to control him the weaker he got."

Bonnie remembers a black bird following her around all of the time.

"We are both able to heal not only through touch, but through mind. You obviously know that you can reach us through telepathy, because you have done this with me several times. You thought they were dreams, but you were either seeing what I was doing, or seeing a memory of mine. There has been a couple of times we have tapped into energy manipulation."

"Energy manipulation."

"Meaning, electricity, voltage… neither of us have it perfected, but it's a process. I'm sure after a century or so, both Damon and I will have utter control over our darkness and powers. How about we don't call it darkness, how about we call it our **true selves**?"

"What is the point of it, Enzo?"

"Eventually ... regionalized, supernatural, dominance. Control."

"None of this makes sense Enzo."

"Because, as vampires, living in a human world, we forget how powerful we really are. Bonnie, Vampires are superior beings. Supernaturals in genera are. It is meant to be that way, when we settle into our humanity, we weaken ourselves. So I said it once and I will say it again, I am okay with who I am now. Believe it or not so is Damon, he is his true self right now."

"So you are telling me, what you guys are, what you have become… This is how it is. It isn't changing."

"Correct."

"Wow. I don't know what to say." She sits in the car as he drives and she looks out the window. All of the trees are to her right and she feels as though they are driving to no place in particular. The sky is suddenly grey today, when it had been clear and sunny the past week.

"The skies are absurdly grey today. It's gloomy, and that means it's a bad news day."

"Says who?" He asks her.

"Says mother nature. It's a witch thing."

She feels him stare at her from his driver's seat. He just keeps looking at her, and in her mind, he is trying to figure her out.

"I missed you, Bonnie."

"I missed you too Enzo." She says with uncertainty, because his demeanor changed. She looked at him and realized something else was happening. "Where are we going?"

"Just a little drive, love."

Enzo, wiggles his finger a little, focusing his mind and turns the radio on, and by luck a familiar song comes on.

"What the hell? How did you do that?"

"It's not easy at all. Like I said a century or two I should have it perfected." He smirked.

"I'm in literal shock, and don't know what to say right now."

"Oh. Remember this song?"

"New year's eve, almost three years ago. Billie Holiday. We danced to this when you made me dress up, and then beautifully decorated the cabin for me."

"So you do remember us?"

"Of course I do Enzo. We were…" She looks at him as he looks at her and she sees a flash of darkness through his eyes… "It doesn't matter. Enzo I need to be honest with you about something."

"Sure, what's on your mind, love?"

"Umm, Damon, came back here. A couple of months back. He had been here off and on for the past couple of months."

"Okay?"

"And, uhhh," She noticed he was driving faster and looking directly at her as she spoke. "Enzo, the road, you are not watching where you are going. Please stop staring at me, before we crash."

"Oopsie." He said and laughed. He made her nervous with his casual, demonic nature.

"You know what. I think I should get back, Caroline is expecting me and we have plans for later."

"Bonnie, you were about to tell me something about Damon."

"Yes, But I don't feel safe with you anymore. Let me out of the car. Enzo. Pull over and let me out of the car."

"What, were doing so well Bonnie, stop acting like you don't know me anymore. You do know me. I haven't done anything." He says loudly but remaining calm.

"No. I don't know you anymore. Okay, I will talk to you but please just pull over, I don't want to drive anymore."

"Fine, just a little ways up, and I will pull over at the-"

"Oh my God. Enzo a car is coming straight for us." Bonnie looks up and another car is swerving out of control, from the other side of the road. Her fear causes her heart beat to speed up and as soon as he recognizes her increased temperature, he realizes he has her where he wants her. She screams as the car comes for them, and within seconds the other car is flipped and he keeps driving.

"What the fuck. How did you do that?"

"He swerved. He was probably drunk, you saw him on our side of the road."

"Fuck you, you used your mind to flip that car. Turn around, they might be dead." He smiles at her and then she loses it.

Within seconds Bonnie closes her eyes, grips his wrist, and the car is stopped. She opens her eyes and he is looking utterly confused. She realizes she somehow stopped the car, whether it was by infusing her mind with his and controlling his or just manipulating his own control. "Oh my god, you psycho." She screams.

Bonnie uses her mere seconds wisely and jumps out of the car and takes off. Before he could think twice he gets out and follows her slowly. Bonnie runs back towards the other car. She checks on the individual and it was one man in the car, and he appeared to be unconscious but alive. He had been drinking, she smelled it. Still she didn't want him to die. By the time Enzo made it to her she was in fear.

"Bonnie, why did you fucking do that? You could have killed us. Well, you could have killed you, then I'd have to live with the guilt of your death, forever." He says sarcastically, but angrily.

"This isn't a joke Lorenzo. Fucking heal him!"

"What, you'll witchy woo me? You are powerless Bonnie. I control this moment, and the rest of the moments today." She looks up at him with a harsh glare. "I must say, I really did miss you." Enzo snapped in minutes. Her vision warned her of his manipulation and darkness when she first saw him.

Bonnie sits there trying to remain calm. Enzo's dark eyes just impale her soul and she doesn't move. She holds the hand of the unconscious man, and sees what he saw. How his life flashed before his eyes before he blacked out. She lets him go and grabs her phone and calls 911 giving them his information.

"Come on back to the car so we can go, Bonnie." he turns and walks back to the car.

"Heal him, Enzo."

"No, let's go."

"Enzo!"

"Fine you want to know something?" He walks back to her, "He's going to die because he is an alcoholic and this is the third time this month he has driven recklessly. One of those times was a hit and run. A child on a bike, who died. Bonnie. This man is upside down for a reason, and no I won't fucking heal him. I'll tell you what I will do though."

"What?"

He speeds back to the car, "You can thank yourself for this one." He pulled the man out of the car, and when the man was awakened, he saw Enzo's blacked out eyes and sharp teeth, and he screamed before Enzo drained him of his blood. Then left his body on the pavement next to his car.

"Now let's go." Enzo walks back to the car and Bonnie stands slowly, then makes a decision, she can go back to the car, or she can run for her life. Knowing he may catch her, she took her chances. Once back in the car, Enzo turns to look for Bonnie and she was gone.

"Oh Bollocks. She can't possibly be that stupid, can she? Running from me?" Enzo drives his car and parks it on the side of the road, then takes off the highway and runs into the woods, in search of her. Bonnie manages to make it to an open area of the woods that looks familiar. One direction will take her to the Lockwood cellar, the other takes her to the cabin, the other directly to the falls, and the other takes her to the Salvatore tombs. She goes towards the tombs hoping she can somehow find a connection into the minds of either Caroline or Stefan. She runs quietly, but as quick as she can. She knows she is a few minutes ahead of him.

Enzo becomes tired of walking slowly. He decides to speed to her.

Bonnie runs and she sees the brick layout of the tomb, hoping she can get inside and take the underground route to the boarding house. The last bit of light fleas the sky and she makes it to the tomb. Almost at a loss of breath Bonnie can't afford to collapse, but she can barely catch her breath. She stops a second once inside and begins to breath slow, long, deep breaths. Within two seconds he finds her.

"Why would you run from me?"

"You are fucking crazy. You almost killed us back there on the highway."

"I had it under control, and you fucking lost it. I am not going to bloody hurt you." He grabs her by her arms and looks her in her face, and speaks again, calmly. "Now, what were you going to tell me about Damon?"

Her heart is racing, he can tell, he loves the thrill of her fear, and how potent it makes her blood smell. He takes a long sniff of her, and allows her to see him, making her fear the inevitable.

"Bonnie, you are stalling, which is making you smell even more delicious."

"Nothing, it can wait."

"I beg to differ." He said gripping her arms harder.

"Umm, he was here. A-an-and, he and I…"

"Spit it out, Bonnie!"

"He and I are bonded." He lets her arms go.

"Oh fuck off." He's not in complete disbelief, but he was irritated.

"It's true. I am sorry. I had to tell you." Her words came out breathlessly, since she was still out of breath from all of that running.

"Do you love him?"

"Enzo. Caroline is waiting for me."

"Answer me Bonnie."

"Yes."

"And me?"

"Enzo, I will always love you, but you said yourself things had changed."

"So that's why you ran from me? You thought I wanted to kill you? You thought I wanted to hurt you?" His smiled, and his smile was missing something. Oh that's right, he was missing feeling, hope, a soul. She never nodded her head, but she gave him the look of fear. " **So be it**." Enzo bit into Bonnie's neck and drank from her. He pulled her blood to the surface and as she felt it leave her body and enter his, she felt fire as he drank from her and she allowed him to drink without fighting him, because it was already not a pleasant experience. He lifted his head and looked her in the eyes as her blood dripped from his lips. "Ahh, you taste deceitful, and fucking, I love it." He went back to drinking from her, and not making it pleasant. When he pulled up from her, he proceeded to compel her.

"You forget all of this ever happened. All we did today was go for a drive and have a nice talk. No one can know I drank from you." Bonnie nodded her head. And he healed her with his mental abilities.

Enzo took her back to the car and they proceeded to talk as if nothing happened. He forced himself in her good graces, and gave her supportive conversation about Damon.

"So, you and Damon are…?"

"We are nothing. He left and does whatever you guys do, and I do what I do."

Enzo knew she was lying. As Aiden mentioned to her, she needed to learn how to lie without it changing her pulse. Enzo had no intentions for coming back for Bonnie, he enjoyed the idea of being without conscious thought. He thought if he came back for her, he would feel guilty every day for his wrong doings.

"Which is what? What do you do?"

"I dance. I have a show coming up, and I am focused on it."

"Really? Can I watch you perform?"

"If you want."

"Of course I do. I'd come back for that."

"You're leaving?'

"Duty calls. I'm not trying to find permanence anywhere in particular."

She just stares at him, not sure what to feel. "Well, we are here. It was nice chatting with you. I should get back in, to Caroline."

"Alright, love. I guess, I'll go. I'll be in touch."

"I should come by tomorrow to get my things."

"Well, let me know if you need help."

"If you can give me a ride in the morning, I will be ready at eight. I found a place, actually."

"It's a date." He says as she rolls her eyes, smiling. "By the way, if anyone asks, "You missed me, a lot."

She laughs softly at him. "Okay Enzo."

After he pulls off, she looks down at her phone at realizes she has multiple messages from Caroline.

 **Care: Bon, get here.**

 **Care: Bon!**

 **Care: Bonnie Where are you?"**

 **Care: Bon. Call me!**

 **Care: Bonnie, call me before you get here.**

Bonnie looks at her phone, and goes through the motions to get ready to call Caroline. As she presses the green circle on the screen, she is hit with a familiar feel in the atmosphere. It is slightly foggy and thick. "Come on Caroline, answer the phone." She says to herself.

Three rings in, Caroline finally answers. "Bonnie, where the hell have you been?"

"I was with Enzo, he came by earlier and we left to talk."

"Oh my God. What? Bonnie…"

"It's fine. I'm fine."

"You have been gone for hours, you said you'd be back."

"I was only gone a couple of hours. I am back. Caroline, what is going on?"

"Uhh, no you were gone for over four hours. Anyways, I thought I would warn you, Damon is back. He is here."

"Okay. So maybe I should come back later."

"No, Bonnie, he is here. With Elena."

"What? How is that possible?"

"She is alive Bonnie. Walking, talking, breathing."

Bonnie hung up the phone, needing to gather her thoughts she stood outside of the boarding house deciding if she was really going in or not. After a few minutes of thinking she walked to the boarding house door, and was met by an anxious Caroline. "Sweetie. Brace yourself, and just relax okay. I have no idea what is going on, but we will figure it out. When she walked in she stood before the small group of people. Stefan stood next to the couch. Next to him was Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy. Elena sat on the couch, next to Damon, and they all looked at her. She refused to look Damon in the eye. After he left she was not trying to fall for his shit.

"How the hell is this remotely possible?" She asked. With an absolute straight face.

She didn't say hi, how are you, I miss you, or anything. Part of her really died, when she saw Elena, sitting there alive. All that she could think of was that someone must be after her, if this was possible. When her eyes met Elena's,Elena became very emotional.

"Hi, Bonnie. Oh my God. I missed you." Elena stood up and walked to Bonnie who still stood in shock, and she hugged Bonnie. Her arms wrap around Bonnie and squeeze her as Bonnie remained frozen. She casually allowed her arms to hold Elena, and when she did, she realized she was holding the body of her best friend. The girl she lost, and thought she'd never see again. Her body relaxed slightly and she melted into Elena's smell. She smelled the same, Bonnie thought. Bonnie's eyes closed, and tears fell down her cheeks instantly.

Everyone was touched by the girl's reunion.

They embraced for minutes. No one spoke, they just watched these two women hold each other. When they finally pulled away from one another, Bonnie's trembling lips made Elena's also tremble. Caroline grabbed onto to both of them and she was smiling. "Can you believe it Bon?" Caroline wanted to remain optimistic for Bonnie. She missed Elena, but knew how this whole ordeal might affect Bonnie.

"No, in fact, I am waiting for the sky to fall, or death to knock at my door. How is this possible?"

"Well, the only thing we can come up with, is that when you were dying, and we got the huntress to give you her last remaining life, the old Bonnie died. Elena, has been awake for almost a year Bonnie."

"Wait... What?" Her joy quickly turned to anger.

"Yeah, I guess, Jeremy, and Matt had been secretly taking care of her."

"Really, Matt. You kept that from me?"

"Bon, it wasn't entirely up to me."

"You said Tyler said she was missing not that long ago."

"I lied, Bonnie. To protect you." Tyler said.

"Protect me?" She began yelling. "How? My best friend has been alive for nearly a year, and no one thought to tell me? Did you also know about this Stefan? Caroline?"

"Caroline and Stefan had no idea." Matt chimed in.

"Jeremy, you knew how much this would mean to me, same with you Matt and Tyler, and no one wanted to tell us?"

"Listen, we knew if you knew, you would start expecting the worst. Thinking you were going to die. We didn't want to worry you, when you were already worried about Damon and Enzo."

"Oh, okay. I see." Bonnie felt extremely hurt.

"Bonnie, all that matters, is we are together and we didn't think it was ever going to be possible." Elena said.

"So for the past year, I lost two important people, drove myself crazy, just wondering, and I barely hear from Matt, Jeremy, and Tyler the entire year, and they are all believing that I didn't need not only one of my best friends, but my other three only other human friends. I lost my magic. My fucking magic! I lost my boyfriend, and my best friend, so it was okay to lose all of you guys too?"

"Bon, please don't do that. Elena needed us. She was re-adjusting and Damon and Enzo were only checking on her once in a while, so she felt alone without the rest of you guys."

"Wait! What did you just say? Did you say that Damon and Enzo both knew that for the past year, Elena has been alive, and as Caroline, Stefan, and I searched for them, they… Damon?" She finally looks at him. His face filled with guilt and she said his name again. "DAMON! Is this true?" Her eyes lowered to him and her face tightened in anger.

He stood up to approach her and she walked backwards, away from him.

"Bon-" Damon tried to plead with her.

"No. Don't-don't do that. Don't you fucking come near me." Bonnie held her hands up. Caroline looked at Bonnie and grabbed her hand.

"Bonnie, I understand your anger, but let's think about this. Maybe, you knowing, would have led to other stresses." Caroline tried convincing herself, but even Caroline wasn't convinced with their story.

"Stresses? What do you mean, like searching for two inhumane vampires and figuring out a way to save them from themselves? Only to find out they don't want to be saved!" She yelled at Damon, but directed it at the group.

"What?" Damon yells out.

"Yeah, I was just with Enzo. He told me everything."

Damon's entire face changed, as his eye brows furrowed, and he tightened his lips.

"Enzo? You were with Enzo?" He asks her with anger in his voice.

"Don't look so shocked, he is supposed to be my boyfriend, isn't he?" She spits with anger.

His blue eyes held her green ones hostage as he spoke to her angrily. "I hope you are lying Bonnie Bennett." She looked at him and tried to ignore him. Stefan walked between them as a divider, seeing as they were ready to go head to head.

"Gotdamn. Stefan, are you okay with this?" She asks ignoring Damon all together.

"No, I am not, in fact I am angry, but let's sit and discuss this Bonnie. Okay? There is a reason for everything, and we have to figure it all out. Together."

"Why the hell were you with Enzo, Bonnie?" Damon refuses to drop it.

"Elena, how could you keep this from us? I have been so broken up the past year. Dead inside. Don't you get it. No matter how you look at it, I have been completely dead inside. If not for Stefan, Caroline, the twins, and Alaric… I'd be gone. Far, far away from here. So for those of you who wanted to think about what was best for me, you were killing me. Regardless of Elena being alive.

"Bonnie." Tyler said. "Please, let me explain."

"No. I'm done hearing the explanations. From everyone. You have no idea what the past year has been like for me. So please excuse me while I take a fucking break from the bullshit." She runs upstairs and proceeds to a bag of her things.

"Bonnie, come back here." Damon yells.

"Damon, give her a minute to process. She feels betrayed and she needs space." Stefan says.

"Stefan, I don't need you, of all people to tell m,e what Bonnie needs." Damon yells.

"I will, because I have been here the past year watching her go through emotional hell, and try to hold it all together. YOU weren't here, I was. Caroline was. We helped her though nightmares and hysterics. So don't fucking come here acting like you know better than we do."

Damon and Stefan had a stare down, that could have only been described as two enemies on the battlefield. Damon's stare could have burned holes through Stefan's chest and Stefan was almost seconds from going ripper on Damon.

Elena interrupts. "So, what are we going to be divided by this now? Come on, we were doing what we thought was right. We were trying to protect Bonnie."

"Were you Elena? Tyler, Matt, Jeremy? Or were you trying to protect Elena? Make sure that nothing happened to Elena if she and Bonnie were meant to live at two separate times?"

"Caroline, you can't possibly be serious." Matt said.

"Oh can't I? Bonnie was here with Stefan and I, searching for the two people she loves the most. You guys never checked on her. Never even called to ask Stefan or I how she was."

"Caroline! That's not fucking fair."

"Cut the shit Tyler. Okay. This is bullshit."

"Caroline, please, I am one of your best friends. Let's not fight.".

"Are you Elena? Because your life, not only could have saved us the pain of you and Bonnie never seeing each other again, but we would have been able to know what Damon and Enzo were up to, and not spent an entire year of our lives searching for them. As they were supposedly checking up on you." Caroline glares at Damon.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Damon asked.

"It means, I've seen how you check up on people, asshole." She said to him, referring to Bonnie's marks and bites. His claim and their bond. They stared at one another like they were ready to kill each other.

"I am here, and so is Bonnie. Can't we all just enjoy it while we can. Who knows how long it can last. Then we can figure it all out together." Elena asked.

Just then Bonnie was walking down the stairway with an overnight bag.

She received a phone call in that moment. "I'm at the door." The voice on the other end said.

"Okay, I am heading down now." She says taking her last couple of stairs and heading towards the door.

"Bonnie, where the fuck do you think you're going?" Damon asked blocking her way.

"Get out of my way." She says to him, but doesn't even look at him eye to eye.

"Hell no, Bonnie. You ain't going nowhere." He spat at her in the form of a growl. Putting his forehead to hers. Bonnie, look at me!"

"Whoa, why are you declaring possession over Bonnie, Damon?" Elena asked coming between Bonnie and Damon.

"Yeah, Damon, why?" Caroline asked hoping to get it out on the table who Damon and Bonnie had become to one antoher.

Damon grabbed Bonnie by her arm, and the doorbell rang.

Stefan went to the door to answer it. "May I help you?"

"Yeah, Hey. I'm Aiden. Bonnie called for a ride."

"Fuck no!" Damon yelled. He sped after Aiden and Stefan caught his brother. "Stefan. Let me fucking go." Aiden didn't flinch, he was in fact entertained by it. He gave a little laugh which set Damon off.

"No. Damon. Stop. Let _me_ talk to her." Stefan said.

"Two seconds Stefan. TWO!" Damon yelled.

Bonnie pushed past them both. Caroline followed. "Bon?"

"Yeah, Care?" She turned with some anger in her face.

"You sure about this? I mean, sure, sure?"

"I am positive. I just need to leave right now, I have a head ache, and I won't any get sleep if I stay here." Insinuating Damon's being home.

"Call me as soon as you wake up."

"Okay I will."

Stefan spoke. "Bonnie, please come here for a minute."

"Not now Stef." He sped to her, stopping in front of her and trying to persuade her to stay. "Stef. Not now."

"Wait, who is this guy?" Stefan smelled her blood tonight, and it was especially potent from her anger. He had to remain impartial to all that was happening.

"Caroline, knows him. He's my friend."

"Caroline." Stefan yelled. "You never thought to tell me, Bonnie had this 'friend' she's close to?"

"He's cool Stef. Just let her have space. She will call tomorrow. Trust me."

It wouldn't have mattered anyways. Bonnie was in the car with Aiden and they were pulling off.

"Caroline, who the fuck is he?"

"He is her dance partner." Caroline said as they went back in the house, Damon was irate.

"Where is Bonnie, Stefan?"

"We had to let her leave."

"With that mother fucker? Are you fucking kidding me? I told her to stay away from him."

"Why?" Caroline asked.

"I don't trust him. That is why, blondie."

"How do you know him, Caroline?" Stefan asked.

"The past couple of weeks Bonnie and I have met him for drinks two or three times. He's a really nice guy. He's never tried anything with either of us. If anything he is fun and easygoing. I can see why Bonnie likes him..."

Damon makes a face of disgust and as he got ready to speak Caroline cleaned her phrasing up.

"I mean in a friendly way. She and him are friends. He is a good guy." The rest of the group just watches as these four people's lievs have transformed drastically over the years. Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Caroline, functioned like an actual family. Dysfunctional, but a family.

"So, let's all just let Bonnie leave with this perfect stranger? No one bats an eye?" Damon yelled.

"Damon, maybe, if you were so concerned, you shouldn't have left." Caroline said.

"I don't get it Damon. What the hell is your affliction with Bonnie and her friend? Or Bonnie and Enzo? Or Bonnie and anybody?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, Damon… should any of us know anything?" Caroline asked.

"I see not much has changed." Jeremy said. "Bonnie and Damon still act like star-crossed lovers. Weirdest friendship ever."

"Yeah, Damon, what is up with that?" Elena asked.

"It's no one's business, but mine and Bonnie's." He said going up to his room. He proceeded to get his jacket and headed to leave the boarding house.

"Where are you going, Damon?"

"Out! Don't wait up." He said before slamming the boarding house door.

Elena was left plagued by it all. She hadn't seen Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie in years, and now Damon was acting weird. Caroline interrupted her thoughts.

"Elena, so what, are you guys staying in town tonight, or…?"

"I am back for good. I'll be staying at Matt's place."

"Oh, okay." Caroline said thinking that was weird. "Understandable though, right? You guys have been around one another a lot in the past year." She walks to Elena and sits with her.

"Yeah." Elena said nodding her head glancing at Matt.

"Matt, are you staying too?"

"Yea, it was kind of a part of the deal." He said laughing.

"I hate to end this party, but I need to go check on the mansion and get some things situated before I head back out. Jeremy and I will be here a couple of days though, and it would be nice to hang out in better circumstances. All of us." Tyler said.

"Yeah. Sure. Well… It's getting late. We should go." Matt said. "Elena needs some rest." He said.

Caroline looked at them peculiarly and just let it go. The groups over protective nature with Elena was a little out of hand she thought. She just needed the headache out of the boarding house tonight. "Yeah, well, let's try to get together again tomorrow. I will talk to Bonnie and I am sure things will be better. After she gets some rest."

"Yeah. Hopefully," Elena said.

 **..xOx..**

"Bo. Do you want to talk about it?" Aiden asked as they sat at the campus grille.

"No. I just need a couple of drinks so I can sleep off this headache."

"Okay, but you know I really can't help you, if I don't know what's wrong."

"Aiden, I just want to have a drink, and to talk about anything, other than my life."

"Has anyone ever told you, that you are a tough cookie to crack?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are a hard shell. You always act so tough. You don't have to be tough with me. I don't want to hurt you."

"I know, and you have been such a good friend throughout it all. I just don't want to think about it. In fact, I just want a **special** , please. I want to drink then sleep."

Aiden looked at the beautiful, woman before him. He had never met anyone like Bonnie. He could feel her power, and it came from inside of her and it was ignited through her emotion. He was realizing her emotion, her humanity, lied in her feelings for the man who claimed her. The man she was bonded to, is the one who ignited her fire, because of it, he was starting to, not like Damon's affect on Bonnie. She looked at him, as he gazed at her.

"You are special, Bonnie."

"Everyone says that."

"Then, if everyone says it, it must be true." He says. "Don't let him ruin that part of you."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. I'm just speaking out of my ass. You look pretty tonight. Even though your mad." Bonnie laughs.

"Thank you Aiden."

"One special." Kenny says, bringing Bonnie her drink. "Double shot, for my friend." She smiles at him.

"Thanks Kenken."

"Welcome, gorgeous."

"You know, he will only let you get away with calling him that, right?"

"Yeah, I am aware." Bonnie smiles.

Damon makes his way into the bar, and stays out of sight. Watching her from a distance. He sees her sitting with Aiden and smiling. His nerves are worked up instantly. The thought of another man making her smile is painfully, unbearable to watch, yet he forces himself, refusing to miss a beat.

Damon tries entering Bonnie's thoughts, but she has blocked him out. He does the next best thing and tunes into her emotions. Focusing on what she is feeling with her surroundings.

The drink in front of her sits there for a second, until she lifts it to her lips and he can hear her lips touch the glass as the liquid touches her lips, as she drinks it, he can feel her body's relief being met as she was craving the drink.

Bonnie has never craved alcohol, that he can remember. He feels her need for the drink until she finishes it in one drink. Her body feels satisfaction. The type of satisfaction that she gets from him, and his blood. He becomes confused and he realizes that the drink, is different when Bonnie gets a second one from the bartender within seconds. She drinks it in one drink again.

Bonnie's anger turns to laughter, and Aiden is laughing with her. His pale hand touches Bonnie's and she feels comfort. Damon feels it too. She is relaxed. His insides are burning up. She doesn't feel threatened, yet his fists clench in anger. His thoughts are tunneled right now. He wants to kill, and he fights the urge until his legs turn to stand up from the booth he hid himself in, and the second he stands up he is met with green eyes and a broody face.

"Move Stefan."

"Don't do it." Stefan says.

"Get out of my way Stefan." Damon tries pushing past his brother. But Stefan grabs Damon by the arm and tries to calm him down.

"Look at her. Don't do this, or you are going to push her away from us all."

"Just let her sit there, with that guy? No one knows him."

"Caroline knows him, and Caroline says he's decent. It doesn't matter right now. Right now, we have to trust her, because she feels betrayed, and at this point, you know what'll happen if she feels betrayed again? She will pull away from us all. Maybe leave and never come back."

"News flash, she can never get away from me, and if she ever tries I will always find her, Stefan."

"Why push her, and chase her? When you can give her space tonight, and hold on to her for longer."

Stefan was using all of his strength to hold on to Damon's arm. Damon's anger was illuminating his eyes. "Stefan." He said through gritted teeth. "I can't just let her-"

"You have to." He said holding on to his brother's arm with all of his might.

Damon turns to look at her, and he hears her say she is ready to go. Without quarrel, Aiden accepted her request and they got ready to leave. Stefan sped Damon out of the bar. They watched as Bonnie and Aiden left. They followed them until Aiden took Bonnie to a hotel. He went in with her, then came out alone. He must have helped her into her hotel room, because he just walked out five minutes later. Got into his car and left.

"Are you happy now?" Stefan asks him, knowing his brother was not going to rest as long as Bonnie was with Aiden.

"No, but I will soon. Take me to my car."

"Damon, don't piss her off tonight."

"Stefan, Take me to my car."

Stefan pulls over and asks, Damon, "What are you and Bonnie?"

"What?"

"What exactly are you and Bonnie? What the hell went on while we were gone?"

"That is absolutely none of anyone's business." He spits out unwilling to talk.

"Damnit. I knew it."

"What? You knew what?" Damon asked Stefan, in a way, he didn't think Stefan should dare have an insinuation.

"You and Bonnie. How could I have been so stupid?"

"Stefan, you don't know what the hell you are talking about."

"No, I do. Let me tell you, you better know what you are doing. Because the Bonnie I know, is at her limit, and ready for everything around her to come falling down so that she can have a valid excuse to leave it all behind. It takes one Domino Damon. Just one, before the effects are everlasting. Stefan takes Damon back to the boarding house, as opposed to his car, to keep Damon from acting out irrationally. Still, Damon came back, in crow form and listened to her sleep from a branch not far from the hotel window.

Tonight she snored a little bit. He knew it was because of the alcohol. She slept and she barely dreamt. In fact, she didn't dream. She had nightmares, and her body hardly was at rest all night. Stefan was right. Bonnie didn't sleep well at night, and she was blocking Damon out of her mind. They hadn't shared enough blood lately, and it was his fault. She was becoming better at blocking him out. Even in her sleep.

 **..oXo..**

Elena got herself ready for bed. Matt knocked on the bathroom door, then walked into the bathroom as she brushed her teeth.

"So, when are you going to tell everyone."

"The next time we are all together, I guess. It's still going to have everyone acting weird around me."

"Yeah, but better now than later. Besides, after Bonnie's reaction today, we don't need anyone questioning us anymore. We need to get everything out on the table, this way, we can move forward and figure things out."

"Fine, Matt. If you think it's what's best, we'll do it."

"This week?"

"Yeah. This week."

 **..xOx..**

Bonnie's hotel Room

(Knock Knock)

"Go away. No service please."

(Knock Knock)

"Not today."

(Knock Kncok)

Getting out of the bed with an attitude, Bonnie got up and stomped to the door, "Sheesh. I said no- Damon? Go away!" She tried closing the door on him and he forced it opened. He grabbed her by the face and proceeded to compel her.

"No. Damon, Stop Don't-"

"Bonnie, I'm coming in your room. You are not going to fight me. You are going to let me have my way with you, all night. I'm going to give you my blood and were are going to make love. You will forget ALL of this in the morning. Okay Bonbon?"

"Okay Damon."

"Take your clothes off and get on the bed and wait for me, like a good girl."

She walked over to the bed and took off her clothes. Her body was warm and she was aroused, but a certain level of fear was in her, making her blood potent. He vamped out before her. "Who is Aiden Bonnie?"

"My friend."

"Just your friend?"

"And my dance partner."

"Is there anything more there?"

"No."

"Good."

"At least I don't think so."

"What?"

"Are you attracted to him?"

She nodded her head.

"Bonnie, you know I can't have that, now can I?" He said growing angry and stretching out his jaw, cracking it on either side.

He stalked her, causing fear inside of her.

"You love me baby?"

Her lips shook as she nodded her head.

"Say it."

"I love you."

"How much?"

"More than anything."

"Good, show me." She began to take his clothes off for him, and she kissed him around his entire body. He got onto the bed and laid back. "Now, ride me."

She did. She got on top of him and he made it rough for her.

"Hmmm. Ahhh."

"Does that hurt?"

"Yes, I love it." She said and continued to moan.

"Atta girl."

He had to be smart, he had a plan. He couldn't compel her to stay away from Aiden because she and everyone would know he did it, and she would hate him. So he had to do what Damon does best, had to get his blood back inside of her, so he could force himself in her mind again, to so he could keep track of her. His plan was to quench her blood thirst, and punish her until the sun came up.

* * *

 **A/N the Next chapter revelations on Elena and Bonnie's lifelines, and STEFONNIE. I'm not sure Enzo's complete role, yet, but right now he is just floating around. He is not my main antagonist at least for now. Damon's possessive nature over Bonnie is increasing, and Elena is alive, kept in secrecy all that time. Bonnie is angry with everyone who knew she was alive, and it is pushing her further and further to the dark side.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	9. The Prophecy of the True Immortal Witch

**Possession**

What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Damon comes back without his humanity, and he only wants one thing- BONNIE!

Chapter 9 – **THE Prophecy (The Cure and the Curse)**

 **Rating M** For maturity

 **A/N - Considering this almost ended up being a Klonnie story, I am happy I changed it to BAMON, because this makes more sense to me for the subject matter, you'll understand when you read this chapter. This chapter covers so much. Have your notebooks ready lol. Please pay close attention to it all. You may even have to re-read it once you read it to understand it all. It's very informative to what's been going on and what's to come. It's a JUICY chap! Bonnie's life takes a huge turn in both this chapter and the next!**

*I do not own these characters

*Happy reading lovelies and thank you to my supporters.

* * *

As the morning dew rolled in onto the hotel windows, Bonnie was awakened by a knock at her door. She tried to ignore it, and she let her eyes remain closed. Once the knock became persistent, she put the blanket over her head, even though her eyes were still closed.

The knock grew louder. The sound echoed between her ears like thunder and she wanted to refuse answering, accept every thunderous hit, shook her brain. She reluctantly slept with the curtains closed, so when she threw the blankets off of her face, she was still surrounded by darkness. She slowly turned to the edge of the bed and when she sat up, her legs swung over the side and her feet still didn't reach the floor.

She put both hands on the side of her hips and pushed herself forward until she landed on her feet. Once her toes hit the plush carpet, she stepped forward until she felt wood under her feet. Then she allowed her body to glide to the door, without undoing the chain she opened the door.

"Enzo?"

"You told me to pick you up at eight in the morning, remember? To take your boxes to your new place. I have your boxes downstairs."

"How did you know I was here?" She asked with groggy eyes, and pounding beats in her head that thumped with every pulse of her heart beat.

"Well, I went to the boarding house and to my surprise, you weren't there, but Damon was. He was more than happy to escort me here today." Enzo said with warm annoyance.

"Damon?" She wasn't sure she heard him, right.

Enzo was pushed out of the way, before he could get another word out. "Hey-ah sugar."

"How the hell did you know where I was?"

"Oh... I always know, where you are." He said giving an insinuating wink. "By the way, someone looks like they were up all night long... Hmm what's up with that Bonbon? You look like you've barely slept a wink." He said, satisfied with his performance. Compelling her and having his way with her all night. Soaking up what it meant to be loved, by her.

She closed the door and locked the deadbolt again. She went back to the bed and covered herself with the blanket.

"Bonnie Bennett, I will break this door down. Open it. I'm a little angry you decided to ask Lorenzo for help, instead of me."

"Why wouldn't I ask my estranged boyfriend?" She yelled at him, trying to get under his skin.

He got rather annoyed but attempted to shield it with ass kissing.

"Bonnie, we need to talk."

"No we don't. Enzo, and Damon, you can both kiss my ass, and go away. I will get my boxes myself when you two are long gone."

"Okay, sweetie," Damon says trying to attempt to be somewhat compassionate. "You have three seconds, and then I am breaking down this door."

"One…"

She lays there still, hoping he doesn't say two.

"Two…"

 _Fuck my life._

"Last chance…Thr-"

"Fine." She gets up and unlocks the dead bolt and the chain. "Listen, I appreciate the team effort of the dark duo, with you both rallying to help me, but it's too little too late. You both can take your gratuitous behavior and stick it up your asses, so that when you are out there living in hell, not wanting to form any meaningful attachments to life, and the people in it, you can remember the woman who doesn't give a fuck about either of you right now. Oh and you can deliver the message to Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy as well. Oh, why the hell not, Elena too."

"Bonnie, with all due respect, I was in no shape to tell you about Elena." Enzo said.

"And why is that?"

"Because, as I said yesterday, I am okay with where I am, I knew coming back to you would probably make me feel guilt, and I'd be forced to stop... Behaving badly, so to speak."

"Then why are you here now Enzo?"

"Honestly, I had to see you, before leaving for good."

"Oh… I see." She says looking at him in disappointment. "Well, where are you going?"

"I have prospects right now. No final decision has been made." Part of his soul hearts for Bonnie, and he can't be honest about still loving her, because in his mind, if it is meant to be, they will find their way back to each other.

She feels slight hopelessness when she hears those words. It was almost as if it hurt her to hear that he was leaving. Although she wasn't trying to pick up where they left off, she cared for him, and a year of her life was spent hoping he'd come back to her. That is until Damon came back.

Just then Enzo gets a phone call. "I've got to take this." He excuses himself.

When he walks out of the hotel room, Damon shuts the door and locks it. He turns slowly to her and she isn't paying attention to him. She starts getting her things together. "I should take another shower, hotel beds are very bacterial."

"I can always join you."

"Number one, Enzo, is out here."

"So what."

"And number two…NO! You lost all of your rights to whatever we had. I told you I wasn't going to put up with the absentmindedness."

"Absentmindedness?"

"Yes, you and the absence of your conscience. It's not for me."

"Everything about me is for you." He says with no questionable doubt.

"I'm serious, Damon, I was okay with you. Who you were, or are. All of you. All of the darkness. What I am not okay with is being lied to about my supposed best friend being alive. Another thing, I kind of hate, is being left, naked, asleep in your bed, without a word, after a night of love making, or wait, of passionate sex. That wasn't love. Couldn't be love. Not when it's only one-sided. Waking up and thinking you were coming back, but you didn't. Not receiving a call or even a text. Which by the way a text would not have been acceptable, but it would have been something. I didn't get anything. Just like four years ago when you desiccated, and a year ago when you went to the armory, and I told you to leave that fucking tomb, but you couldn't. You apparently thought you heard Elena's voice, and you ran to the fucking white light, no... the black light in your case, at the second you imagined her. My words meant nothing to you at that moment. My voice wasn't what stopped you. _Her voice_ lead you to the darkness and you followed it. Elena's voice lead you to darkness, and for what?"

"For her, Bonnie. I followed her voice for literally months until I found her. Which was when I found out she was alive, and with Gilbert and Donovan. How do you think I got the Gilbert ring, from him?"

"Right. Whatever." She didn't care.

"I can sit and tell you a play by play of day by day, what happened Bonnie. I will, if that is what you want. I just couldn't tell you about her at the time."

"Yea, I know. Just like I can't do this with you. Not right now Damon. I'm sick of playing second fiddle. I have put you before myself sometimes."

"I've done this for you too Bonnie, don't make me a bad guy right now. I came back for you!"

"You came back for something, but it wasn't me. It was to see if my lifeline was still affecting Elena. I get it. I guess it didn't hurt that we fucked a few times also." She said looking directly at him, making him nervous to be in her presence. It wasn't about only sex for him.

"Stop. It isn't like that. Bonnie, I could never hurt you on purpose. I had a purpose for coming back and it had nothing to do with Elena. I wouldn't hurt you."

"But you did, Damon. You did." She said swearing these were the last tears she would ever shed for him. "She's here, now, and you can have her."

"Bonnie."

"No. That is where I make my mistake, allowing you an opportunity to talk. We work better when it's just sex and don't talk. We are compatible that way. Physical and mental, no emotions involved."

Watching her cry, breaks his heart, but he knows she won't listen to him right now. Damon has to figure out the best way to stay in her life, without pushing her over the edge, because all he can feel is her pulling away, and if he holds on too tight, when she isn't ready, he's afraid she will pull away and never come back.

"I will do what it takes to fix us, Bonnie. I will. I'm not leaving you...ever again."

"Right, well, Elena is here now, you don't have a reason to." She says before walking into the bathroom to shower. Just then Enzo comes back and knocks on the door.

"Why did you bloody, lock the door?"

"Bonnie and I needed to talk."

"About what? How you fucked me, by coming back here and doing what you did?"

"Not now Enzo."

"Yes now. You knew how she was. You didn't tell me."

"Why would I, Enzo? You weren't ready to come back for her. **I was**. She needed me. I was ready to come back for Bonnie, and you wanted to keep doing what we were doing."

"Of course I did. This is us now, Damon. We are too strong. I will never go back, but I would have come back for her, mate. You, selfish bastard. It's always about you Damon."

"Except this time. This time it was about her and you know it. You know it was about keeping her alive. You may be able to survive in the world forever without her, but I can't. She has been a constant in my life for the past decade. She and I are complicated, but you coming in the picture when I desiccated, Enzo, it was good for her then. You being there for her because of the Armory, but no one can protect her like I can. She and I are strongest when we are together. Whether she admits it or not."

"Anyways, I can't argue with a mad man to day. I have to go back to the Quarter." He rolls his eyes at Damon.

"You really going to keep working with Marcel?"

"Yeah. He and I have a good understanding of one another. Anyway. I can't bear to say bye to her again. I'll be back. Just tell her something important came up. Please."

"Whatever. I can handle Bonnie. Just go."

They share a look of both disdain and respect. No matter how much these two men were always stepping on each other's toes, they had a mutual respect for one another, and they have been tethered to one another for more than half a century. They may not always see eye to eye, but they had loyalty to one another. They had one common foundation that brought them back together… _her_.

As soon as Enzo leaves, Damon locks the door and walks into the bathroom while Bonnie showers, naked. He opens the curtain to see the most beautiful site he has seen in weeks. Forget that he compelled her the night before, he needed her again. His body hungered for her and only her.

She felt the chill behind her as the heat of the shower fogged the bathroom and the white walls of the shower. The fog grew thicker than a normal shower fog. She was familiar with his tactics. The fog was so thick she couldn't see in front of her. She remained quiet until she felt his cold hands on her shoulders.

"Damon, Enzo is-"

"Gone, something came up." He whispers into her ear.

"Don't do this. I was just about to get out, so, let's get this move over with."

"No way." He lets his cold lips trail her neck. "I was gone for over a week. I am dying, so I know you are too."

She was but, she'd never admit it.

"No, stop. I don't need your blood Damon."

 _"_ _But you do. My blood sustains you. Our blood is the same. We keep each other balanced. If we don't drink each other's blood, we can both get lost in darkness. We need each other's blood, as a life source."_

"No. I am not going to let you draw me back in, Damon. I am not going to have some torrid love affair with you, while you take, take, take and give nothing in return." She says still facing away from him. Then she heard his teeth ascend from his gum line, and the sound broke through... like a soul being snatched from the body. Her soul, more specifically.

"Want me to stop?"

She says nothing, just closes her eyes and moves away from him. He follows her. "There is only so much space in this shower baby." He says as he bites into his wrist and wraps his arm around her, so that his wrist is in front of her face. Blood drips from him and her body is awakened by his scent, his blood, his body. **No blood gives her what his blood does**. She grabs his wrist and smells his blood. He feels like her home. Her nerve endings send the pulse an increase, and her veins rise to the surface of her skin. He picks the one on her neck. Simultaneously, they take from one another.

"I'll never leave you again." He says in the middle of taking her blood. "Without my blood, your soul will darken. We sustain each other. You can't be without my blood, Bonnie. So stop fighting me."

She listens to him, praying for him to shut up. His voice hypnotizes her and she falls prey.

When she is near him, touching him and loving him, he feels his soul again, and her heart beat calms him down. They block out all of the sounds of the water, and all he hears is the echo of her heart, and she hears the blood leave her body and enter his. They intertwine blood until the water turns cold. Her body belongs to him again.

 **...oXOXo…**

"This is your new place? This kind of sucks."

"Who cares. I'm not a money factory. I have the insurance money from both my grams and my dad's death, and I don't plan on just running around and wasting it on luxuries. In fact, I am paying for this with what I make from the University."

"Since when do you get paid by Whitmore?"

"Since I became not only a performer, but an actual legit choreographer and production assistant. The money I make by the time the production is over will allow me to pay at least six months of rent here, then I am sure I will have another job before then to continue paying my way. I really don't want to touch the insurance money unless I am going to buy a house or start a business."

"Bonnie, just let me buy you a house. No, just stay at the boarding house with me. Where you belong."

"Damon, I am not going to be in this complicated _thing_ with you."

"Thing?"

"Thing. Dysfunction. Dilemma. Situation. Psychological warfare. Mental blockade. Intolerable cruelty. Shall I continue?"

"No, I got the picture." He said with annoyance.

"Good. I will find my own way. I don't need your financial support, or your vampiric compulsions to get me a place to live. I am a capable _human_ being."

"It's my job to make sure you are always taken care of. That is why I met Stefan with a vile of blood for you. I knew I'd be back, Bonnie."

"So anyways…" She says avoiding talking about things, which he keeps trying to do. "I am excited to have my own, place. Well, my own rental." Her face lights up with satisfaction and sincerity.

"You really are happy, having this place, aren't you?"

"Yeah. I am. Solitude. That is what it means to me."

He liked to see how the simplest things made Bonnie happy. The smallest things could brighten her day and when she smiled it brightened his day. She was his source of human connection, and she made him accountable, which forced him to put other people first. Yet, she accepted his true nature. She accepted _true Damon_ , and because of that, he never had to be anyone else around her but himself.

"Well, the walls could use some paint, and the carpet can be pulled up, because I am pretty sure it's been here since 1994." They laughed. "Wood floors are more modern anyways."

"Damon, it's a rental. I don't own it."

"Yeah, but I always thought lofts were really cool. There is nothing wrong with making it feel like you own it."

"I won't have the time with my rehearsal schedule. Not to mention, I will be hired as a fulltime instructor next semester. So I'll be gone at least eight to ten hours a day."

Damon cringed at the thought of her spending so much time with Aiden. They both get a group text at the same time from Stefan.

 **Stef: Get together tonight, outside of town. Everybody.**

 **Damon: Uhh.**

 **Bon: No**

 **Stef: Why not? Let's talk about this. Come to the boarding house.**

 **Damon: Fine.**

 **Bon: No.**

 **Damon: She'll be there.**

"Bonnie, don't be this way. It's not you."

"It is me. This is me now. I don't need their bullshit, and I definitely don't need yours."

"I won't force you to do anything. But we should go, together."

"And Elena?"

"Bonnie."

"What's going on with you guys?"

He pauses. "Nothing."

"Oh my god, did you and her... or wait, are you guys…?" Her face grew cold within two seconds. "Just, Don't touch me ever again. Okay."

"Bonnie, stop acting like you know everything and let me explain." He wanted to explain what transpired between he and Elena over the past year and she wasn't about to listen.

She did what she was learning to do best. Avoid his conversations. "Stop. I guess we should go. See what anyone has to say. So I can get back here and get ready for rehearsal." Her face showed no emotion. He couldn't believe how easily she turned from hot to cold. But he knew it was because of him.

 **..oOo..**

 **Boarding House**

"So we decided that we didn't want things to just keep going the way they were. We have all been residents of this town for a long time. From generations of family. We all deserve to be here. But we need to be able to co-exist. It is hard when we have all been in several different places over the past year and even the three years before that. Everyone's lives have changed." Stefan says.

"Let's get it on the table, Elena and Bonnie are alive at the same time." Caroline said. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Who wants to start?" Stefan asked.

Damon decided to speak.

"I will." He took a deep breath. "The night I went into the tomb to kill the everlasting, the final lifeline to the huntress curse, I was… I don't know summoned, by the voice of Elena. Which lead me to invoking some darkness that is very powerful and consuming."

"What do you mean **is** … is this darkness still with you?" Matt asked.

"It's not going anywhere." Damon said.

"Wait a minute. Is it even safe for us to be here with you?"

"Matt, I can control it. It's me, it's a part of me."

"How do we know you can control it?"

"Because, Bonnie helps me to contain it. Also, It's been over a year, I've learned somethings about it. Listen, that is irrelevant. We are talking about Elena."

"How does, Bonnie help you to contain it, Damon?" Elena asked.

"She is my balance. Her soul balances mine, its pure. A clean soul. One that can tame darkness."

"Her soul? You sound crazy Damon. How can her soul be connected to you in such a way?"

"The reason, that Bonnie has such a strong impact on my behavior, is-"

"Don't Damon!" Bonnie says looking at him.

"Bonnie? They should know." He he pleas with her.

She shook her head.

"This is fucking weird. You guys are being weird." Tyler said.

Stefan chimed in, "Let's just stay on track. I think that is what Freya was trying to tell me." Stefan said. "She said Bonnie is a natural healer. She has the abilities to heal, but I don't even think she knows how to control it."

Bonnie looks to Damon, and says nothing.

"So, what you are saying is, Bonnie is humanity, personified?" Jeremy asked.

"Well, she is definitely mine." When Damon said the words, Elena's face showed annoyance. She watched how Bonnie listened intently to Damon speak. Bonnie and Damon's relationship has cultivated a certain level of loyalty over the years. You couldn't help but to be stuck on the outside of their connection, watching them as they felt inseparable. No matter how far apart they were from one another in the same room, or even if they were angry at one another or didn't speak to one another.

Elena immediately felt the connection.

The room grew quiet as the group followed eyes between Bonnie and Damon. "So anyways, I followed that voice for months, until I found her with baby Gilbert. Then, you guys can take it from there."

Bonnie looked up and asked, "So how long have you known about Elena, Damon?"

"About ten months."

She shook her head at him, and the entire room felt her disappointment. It was a strong weight, on his shoulders, and she let him carry it. They all felt her strain in those moments. Bonnie and Damon's connection was one of the strongest things projected in the room.

"So I was doing my usual checks on Elena, every time I went to New York. The night Matt and the rest of you guys were dealing with Bonnie, he called me and told me to check on Elena. He said he witnessed Bonnie like he'd never seen her before. She was trying to kill everyone, and she almost died, and that all of you guys were trying to figure out how to save her. I went to the storage unit and sat there until Matt told me things were okay. Just in case she woke up, I didn't want her to be afraid."

As Elena listened, she shed a few tears. Trying to understand things. "Finish Tyler," Bonnie said.

"Okay, Umm… That night, Elena didn't wake up. But slowly her body was giving me signals that I shouldn't leave her alone. I heard her heartbeat. Slightly. At least I thought I did. My wolf sense is very strong. I also smelled her blood as it slowly started to circulate. So, I took her with me. I took her the only place I could trust at the time she would be okay. Which was her brother, Jeremy."

Jeremy began to talk. "It didn't happen right away. It took her about a week to wake up. She was discombobulated for weeks. She knew who I was, she knew who she was. She remembered you all, but she was going through some changes. Then we figured out it was the cure, still in her body. So she told me to find Damon. He was supposed to drink from her. So that he could be cured as well."

Bonnie swallowed and looked down to her fiddling fingers. He watched her try to hold back tears. Damon walked over to Bonnie, stooped down in front of her as she sat on the chair and looked at her. He grabbed and held her fiddling fingers inside of his comforting hands and neither of them spoke. His eyes were overly apologetic, directed towards her. Everyone, aside from Caroline, and Stefan thought it was peculiar behavior.

"We never found him. But he found us." Elena said. "I felt it. He had a witch searching for me. I could feel her in my head. Damon, I felt you looking for me." She smiled.

"Witch? What witch?" Bonnie asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Some witch, friend of Enzo's." Damon said. Nothing anyone was saying was making Bonnie feel any better. She was realizing how for the majority of that year, she wasn't as important to everyone as they were to her.

"So, then what?" Caroline wondered.

"So then, Matt came out for a while to help us get Elena back on her feet. When Damon showed up, he and Elena spent some time together. But he didn't stay long." Bonnie pulled her hands out of Damon's.

"And the cure? What happened with that?" She looks to Damon, asking him.

"Damon was too late." Elena said, "So needless to say…"

Bonnie's eyebrows furrow at him and he remains looking at the floor. "So that's it. This is how everything happened? The huntress curse, woke Elena. Breaking Kai's curse, because, once I was reborn as the huntress, Witch Bonnie died."

"That is what seems to be what happened. So I don't think there are any loop holes. Kai could have never thought out a spell that much through, that he spelled it from Bonnie dying a natural death. The spell, was Bonnie would have to live her life and die naturally, and she did, she died."

"She didn't die naturally though. It was the pills, and loss of her magic. Something is off." Stefan said.

"What do you think it is Stefan?" She asks, breaking her moment with Damon.

"I don't know, but the only other person who may be able to give us answers is Abby, Bon."

"Yeah, well, maybe, I can go visit her. I need to talk to the director of the show, see if I can get a twenty-four-hour pass. I can fly to my moms and then fly back the same day."

"We can go with you. Caroline and I can."

"No can do Stef. I am going to visit Lizzie and Josie."

"Lizzie and Josie?" Elena asked.

"Yeah, the twins." Caroline said.

"Oh, yeah, Matt was telling me you were pregnant, or well he tried his best to explain it all. Anyways, we thought that maybe if we stayed out of sight, out of mind, there would be no supernatural consequences." Elena said.

"Whose idea was it?" Bonnie asked.

"It was a consensus, between all of us. Plus, Damon and Enzo."

Caroline stood up and walked towards them all, "It's not okay. What you guys decided. And I am not okay with how you handled it. However, if Bonnie wants to forgive and forget, I will, otherwise, it's still bullshit to me."

"It's okay. I can't hold a grudge forever. My life has no space for it. I will fly to my mom's tomorrow, and try to get some answers."

"I can go with you, if you want." Damon said.

"No, I don't think it's a good idea. Not right now, she said. "I need to gather my thoughts, and I don't think you going is a good idea. Especially with your and my mom's history."

"Stefan, you should go." Caroline said.

"If Bonnie wants, I will go. But I don't want her to feel crowded."

"No Stefan, if you want to go, its fine. It's up to you though. I need to make arrangements now."

"Sure." He says to her as she walks out of the room and makes a phone call. "Damon, can I speak with you?"

"Sure, baby bro." He gets up trying to hide how bothered he is by the current arrangement of things.

"I'll let you know everything that happens. Umm, you have been made to come off very guilty of a lot today, you do understand that, right? Everything with Seeing Elena before Bonnie. Knowing about Elena and so on. You understand you look guilty as sin, right?"

"I do. But it isn't what it all looks and sounds like. If I was so guilty, do you think I would allow myself to just come to this meeting, under such scrutiny. There is much more to it, then it sounds. But I can feel it in her. She is looking for a reason to go over the edge, and I don't want to give it to her. She is a ticking time bomb."

"Yeah, things are piling up. So, lets save getting everyone together for when Bonnie and I get back. Maybe we will have some better news worth celebrating."

"Maybe I should come anyways."

"No. Damon, she needs to see things clearly, without you clouding her judgment, and when she comes back and asks, because she will, when she asks, give her all of the answers to whatever questions she asks you. She deserves 100% of your truths."

"Thats the plan. I told her today is do it, but she didn't want to hear anything I had to say. She won't let me talk about anything with her."

"Well, I'm sure there was a time she needed answers and you didn't give them to her, so she is shutting down slowly. We have to work together to keep her from shutting us all out." Damon looks at his brother feeling lost.

Bonnie walks back in. "Okay. We are clear to leave today, and come back tomorrow night. It's still early, so we should be able to find a flight out of here in the next couple of hours."

"Yeah, okay. I will throw a quick bag together and we can go." He says and then walks away.

"Bonnie, I just want to say that, there is an answer for everything. Anything you can possibly want to know, whenever you are ready, just ask me, and I will answer."

"I'll keep that in mind, Damon. Right now, I'm not ready to talk to you about any of it. Because what I feel right now, is that I was a back-up choice, and that my feelings didn't matter to anyone except Stefan and Caroline, and that when it all came down to it, she is the one you actually chose. I just need a break from it all. Everything. Even you."

"Bon, don't pull away from me. Please. I won't let you."

"Then you run the risk of me leaving and never coming back, Damon. Control your anger and your dominant behavior right now, or you will see a different Bonnie."

"Is that a fucking threat?" He asks her directly in her face.

But she didn't back down.

"No. It's a promise."

* * *

 **..oOo..**

 **Abby's house, North Carolina**

"It's nice to see you guys. It's been, what about five months? Where's Caroline?"

"She went to visit her daughters. She should be back in a few days."

"Hey, Ms. Bennett. You look lovely as usual."

"Always the charmer Stefan." She says hugging him. "So let's sit and go over everything I can possibly tell you. Coffee?"

"Uh, no. thank you!" Stefan said.

"I know, I shouldn't drink it, but, sometimes I prefer my blood in my coffee. It doesn't always have that mouthwatering taste to me. Must be a witch thing."

"So, I guess I will take a cup then, with some blood." Stefan said

"Me too mom, with the blood. Please."

"What? Bonnie?"

"Don't ask. Just please." Abby trades looks with Stefan who realizes he needs to figure out what is going on with Bonnie later.

"Okay. Well, anyways. So, there is this prophecy, that I never paid any mind to. Bennett blood can contribute to many ancient spells and prophecies. Witch or not, the blood of a Bennett traces all the way back to our great ancestor Quetsiyah. She was the witch to create the original immortality spell. And actually, Stefan, I am happy that only you and Bonnie came, because this prophecy directly involves the two of you."

Stefan and Bonnie look at one another and become thoroughly confused.

 **..xXx..**

Elena stops by the boarding house to visit Damon. She felt a shift in his person since returning to Mystic Falls, and she wanted to figure out what they could do to fix what was broken or disconnected between them.

"So, you have been acting strange, Damon. Since we have been here."

"How is that Elena?"

"Listen, you left me months ago, without so much as a reason. You were visiting me every couple of weeks, and it trickled down to once a month, to basically never. This is the first time I have seen you in almost five months."

"Elena, it's not like you are lonely. What is it, that makes you want to cling to me, when I got to you, you had already had your life started."

"Yes, but at the same time I searched for you Damon."

"Not that hard. You didn't search as hard as you wanted to, and that is okay, Elena. I didn't want to be found. I don't want to be saved either."

"But you seem better now. You seem more stable now."

"I am. I am as stable as I want to be."

"You totally forgot about us. I'm not sure how to feel about it."

"Right, because when I found you, you were very content with your life, and I was surprisingly happy for you. You seemed better without me."

She crosses her arms and rolls her eyes.

"You were almost entirely over thrown by how I have changed. You don't accept me, this way Elena. This is who I am. When you and I were… together, it had everything to do with you escaping pain, and me chasing a fantasy. We had this deep connection due to our needing to feel like we had to be two totally different people to keep each other. But the truth is, you shouldn't have had to change for me, and I shouldn't have had to change for you."

"Damon, I accept you."

"You don't though. The past twenty-four hours you continuously question my relationship to Bonnie. Like I am not allowed to care about anyone but you."

"That isn't true. I love that you care about Bonnie."

"Until that concern, cuts into focusing on you."

"Damon, stop. You are being unfair. I love Bonnie. She is family to me. I was overwhelmed with emotion seeing her last night."

"I know you love her, but there are always extents to things with you. You didn't think for one moment, when Jeremy, Matt, and Tyler were centering their worlds around you, about contacting Bonnie. And I get it, you were afraid that it could result in one of you possibly dying, but… you never asked Matt how she was, and you know, he never asked her how she was. It has been this way for years. I didn't realize it until Donovan started doing it. Donovan always asks about Bonnie. Then when, well… you know. It's almost as if Bonnie doesn't exist or matter."

"What about you Damon? You didn't complain when you came over to have your needs met."

"Elena, that happened months ago. In the beginning. We haven't had sex in five months you and I, and I couldn't just be that way with you anymore. It's different. We are different. Elena, I am different, and so are you. I couldn't be myself with you. Besides... You were very busy enjoying your life, as I recall."

"I think between the two of us, you have changed. This is who I am."

"But I am not me, when I am with you, Elena. I am who you want me to be, and I don't want to do that anymore. I don't want to be that person anymore."

Caroline tunes into her vampire hearing from upstairs and listens to their conversation.

"What was so bad about Damon Salvatore when he was with Elena Gilbert?" Elena asks.

"Do you really have to ask? Elena, I was selfish, reckless, and unconcerned with anything accept you. I was willing to kill anyone to protect you. Anyone, even Bonnie at one point."

"Well, looks like that didn't last forever, you obviously chose her when Kai threatened you. Putting me under a sleep spell and saving her. So I wasn't entirely a negative influence on you."

"Did you just say that? You see what I mean, I saved Bonnie, because she deserved saving. Not because of you. She risked her life to send me back to you from the 94' prison world Elena. She gave her opportunity to be saved, so that I could come home to you."

"Yeah, because even Bonnie realizes what kind of love we share." She approached him trying to hug him. Caroline was shocked at Elena's words.

"See what I mean? Bonnie would never say something like that."

"I mean no harm, Damon. It's just, we are meant to be together."

"Why? Because we formed a bond under the idea that hurting other people didn't matter. As long as we were together. I should have never done what I did to Stefan."

"No, because we chose each other."

"I chose the **idea** of you, and you chose me, once I became Stefan."

"What? You asshole. How dare you insinuate, that I loved you because you turned into your brother. Why wouldn't I stay with Stefan than?"

"I don't know Elena, why didn't you?"

"That is a bastard thing to say. You shamelessly pursued me until I picked you. You forced me to pick you. You turned me and you wanted me to pick you. You practically chased me."

"That is what you wanted. You like the chase. You love being paid attention to. You love to be the center of people's world, Elena. Stefan cared too much for other people. But not me, I was a selfish bastard who only cared about you. With me you didn't have to share me, but with Stefan you had to share him with his hero complex. Maybe that is why he and Caroline, just kind of work. They both care a lot for people. They balance each other and accept each other."

Caroline, never thought she'd hear Damon say something nice about her. She smiled and kept listening.

"I love you, Elena. I always will. But I don't think you and I belong together."

"Well, Damon, I suppose this has something to do with how weird you have been acting with Bonnie?"

"I haven't been acting weird with Bonnie." For him, his behavior was normal, because it was he and Bonnie. "You just aren't used to Bonnie and mines friendship, compared to so many years ago. We've grown up and changed. I don't act weird with Bonnie."

"You do. You act like you are in love with her or something."

He looks at her for a few seconds quietly then tries to deny it. "Stop. She's my… my umm… best friend." She could tell he was thinking about his answer.

"Oh my God, Damon, you do. You love Bonnie. How could I forget?"

"Forget what?"

"When you came back from being in the prison world with her, you were so different. _WE_ were different you and I, it wasn't the same and even though we were together, you weren't the same person, I just thought it was everything that was going on. It was her. It was Bonnie, you fell in love with her."

"Elena stop. I have somethings to take care of, so-"

"Yeah. I get it. I should go anyways, Matt is expecting me to go do some, shopping with him. Groceries and things. Anyway, I guess I will see you when Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline get back." She hugs him and kisses him on the cheek. "I'll see you Damon."

"Yeah. Have fun with Donovan. Goodbye, Elena." He says, and they both knew that goodbye, was a different one. An ending to a new beginning, when he shut the door after she left. For both of them. "Okay, how much of that did you hear blondie?"

"All of it, I was on my way out to catch my plane, and I didn't want to interrupt the conversation."

"So just eaves drop Right?"

"Hey, I can't help this superb hearing."

"That all stays between us. Don't say anything to anyone."

"Why not tell her, Damon?"

"Bonnie is in a different head space Caroline. She isn't ready and It's my fault. I pushed her away, and I have to let her come back on her own, or risk permanently pushing her away."

"I don't know, Damon, maybe she needs to hear it. I mean really hear it."

"No, I can barely say it out loud to myself, its different with Bonnie. She really scares me the way she gets in my head. No one scares me more than her. She's powerful and she can't even see it. So, I just want to do something I have never done before, and wait until she is ready. With Katherine and Elena, I was ruthless, and vindictive, and even though that is just me, it forced them to believe they loved me, and they didn't love the real me. They both loved the idea of Stefan with my attention. They didn't love me for me. But she does. She always has. She is the most precious thing to me, and I don't know how to… love her the way she needs and I am working on it. I'm not perfect by any means. Okay, so please just let this happen naturally, Caroline. Trust me, I am not leaving her side. She needs me now more than ever. Even if she refuses to see it."

"Okay Damon. I will. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thank you."

"So what errand did you lie to Elena about having to do?"

"I didn't. I am going to Bonnie's apartment and I am going to start priming her walls so I can paint them."

Caroline's eyes got really wide and she smiled. "Damon Salvatore does manual labor?"

"Don't let my good looks fool you. I am very hands on. Ask Bonnie."

"Okay, Ewww. Gross."

"She seems to love it. I get no complaints."

"Well, I mean I saw her markings. You seem a bit more than handsy. Hands on doesn't begin to describe what I saw."

"Believe it or not, those are her commands, not mine." He wiggles his eyebrows. "Bonnie loves it rough."

"Okay, you know, I should really stop talking if I don't want to know anymore."

"The problem is you want to know. It's okay I compelled it out of you, but you had a little taste waaaaay back when."

"Oh yeah. Wow. Such a lapse in judgement. We were both really dumb for that."

"Yeah, but, now look where we are. You and Stefan, and me and… well, we'll see."

"She is good for you, but more importantly, Damon, you are good for her."

He looks at her in wonderment. All he can picture is Bonnie and hoping one day she will forgive him and come back to him. "Hey, I can take you to the airport."

"Okay. That would be nice Damon." Caroline says as she walks past him handing him her bags. "Here, big strong vampire."

He smirks at her. "Believe it or not, I missed you, a little, blondie. But if you ever tell anyone that I will kill you."

 **..oXo..**

 **The Prophecy of The** ** _True Immortal Witch_**

"Okay, Mom, what is this prophecy that involves Stefan and I?"

"Well, the original immortality spell was created by the Bennett blood ancestor, Quetsiyah. She created it for she and Silas, as you know. He cursed the prophecy by giving it to Amara, Elena's ancestor. Once Silas cursed the prophecy, Bennett women, as well as our blood line, were cursed with short lives as witches."

"Something that plagues my existence." Bonnie says.

"Well, the only way the curse could be redirected to change the prophecy back to what it was, Amara's bloodline had to be the blood to break it, since it was her bloodline that changed it."

"Okay. But, I don't see how that involves us," Stefan says. "We are not from Amara's bloodline."

"Right. But Elena is, and she took the cure."

"Yeah, so. Mom, that has nothing to do with me."

"Well, that is where Kai doesn't realize he aided in breaking the doppelganger curse. When he bound the lives of you and Elena, and she took the cure, becoming human again, she, unknowingly reversed the immortality back to the Bennett bloodline."

"Wait, I am confused."

"No one could've guessed Kai's spell would reverse the doppelgänger curse." Stefan said.

"Quetsiyah was very smart. It must have been a loop hole, bound by Amara's betrayal, that her own bloodline would reverse the curse." Abby held Bonnie's hands as she spoke.

"Mom, tell me exactly what it means."

"Bonnie, you are the _True Immortal Witch_ , you have immortal blood. Elena's cure, once she was awakened reversed your mortal blood. Thanks to Kai linking your lives."

"Then so do you mom. Right?"

"No sweetie I have my immortal blood from being a vampire. Elena was tied to your life, so this means, that from your bloodline down, you will produce immortal beings, and so will Stefan."

"Stefan can't have children."

"Well, maybe. Maybe not. I have no idea exactly how the original immortal spell was supposed to work. Only Quetsiyah does. When Silas broke it, it cursed the spell. Now that Elena took the cure, Quetsiyah's spell reproduced the prophecy. She was that strong of a witch. So everything she has done for you Bonnie, making you the anchor, allowing you to go to the 1994 prison world, when the other side imploded. You could have been disappeared into nowhere, but you went to the prison world with Damon. The huntress curse, all of It was part of the prophecy because you met Kai, who was probably the witch the spell needed to break the curse. Everything happens for a reason Bonnie. You have been kept alive, until the curse was broken. The ancestors have always favored you. You are too powerful to lose."

All of the words were sinking in slowly, to Bonnie. It was so much to take in. The intricacy of Quetsiyah's divine design. She was speechless. Of all of the times, she felt like she wasn't worth it, her ancestors were always, looking out for her.

"The stars align a certain way for a reason. It has all been a part of the prophecy. You were the Bennett witch that was meant to break the curse. Even though you are not a witch, right now. You are a Bennett of Quetsiyah's blood. Your psychic and healing abilities, all of it is because you were a part of her prophecy. You are highly favored by the universe Bonnie. And THAT, speaks volumes of how special you truly are."

Abby had so much pride in these moments and she knew Sheila would always make sure Bonnie was taken care of. Sacrifice, after sacrifice, Bonnie's good heart and pure soul was born to be saved, as she herself, was a savior.

Bonnie stood up and walked around the kitchen table. She put her hand over her mouth and just walked in silence. "So how can I know if I am immortal or not?"

"Well that is the thing, when you said you wanted blood, I was afraid that you were turned. Are you and Stefan...?" She asked with an insinuative face.

"What?" Bonnie asked with the side eye.

"Together?" Stefan asked.

"Oh no, he has Caroline, and I have Damon."

"Have Damon?"

"Wait, No. That came out wrong. He is with Caroline, and Damon and I are nothing."

"Bonnie are you telling me the full truth?"

"Mom, listen tell me how this affects Stefan and I?"

"I think that the prophecy originally would have intended for you and Stefan to be destined to be together." She and Stefan look at one another again. "The two of you together, would be very powerful. Separate you are both still very powerful, but it is just how the prophecy works, together you are the strongest."

"Does that mean Stefan and I are destined to be, soul mates?"

"I don't think so. If anything Quetsiyah's spell taught us, was that Silas and Amara's betrayal is a curse, but I'm not sure that should force you and Stefan into a relationship. I think as long as you remain good friends, the two of you will be able to protect the prophecy and the bloodlines. You should always look out for one another. If someday you end up together...? That would be a thing of pure power. I wouldn't focus on that though. Just never leave each other's side. Friendship that is strong, is the same as family."

"Wow. This is all really, blowing me away." Stefan says. "I am in shock. Is this why the doppelgangers have never remained in love?"

"Maybe. Like I said, I don't know all of the loop holes Quetsiyah designed to be a part of the spell and the curse. But it would appear it ends up that way. As for you two, you probably noticed a very strong connection. One you maybe try to avoid, deflect, but you both feel it. This is why."

"It makes sense, Bonnie, you and I haven't been particularly close, until the curse was broken over the past year. So her immortality became active when Elena was awakened?"

"Not exactly. The linking spell Kai did, reversed the curse, but it was whenever she began consuming blood. More specifically, a certain vampires blood. The blood of an immortal, under heavy consumption forms a blood bond, that can't be broken, by anything except the blood of the devil. That vampires blood helped create her immortality. As an immortal, Bonnie will consume blood, almost like a vampire. This is why she has probably had strong cravings for it. That vampires blood has opened Bonnie back up to certain forms of natural power. And overtime she will fully regain her witch powers again. Thanks to said Vampire."

They remain quiet in thought. "I will have my powers again, mom?"

"Bonnie, it can take centuries to regain your magic. It could take years or decades. It could happen tomorrow. It depends on the way the universe and the stars align. This was obviously the alignment of the breaking of the curse. Baby… You saved the Bennett blood. Our blood will continue to exist for centuries, because of you."

"Will I always be bonded to the vampire who awakened the prophecy?"

"Yes, this vampire, will always be connected to you, and once your witch powers return, he will be gifted with the ability to siphon from you. As will Stefan."

Abby was so excited she cried, and she had to run to the bathroom to get some tissue.

Stefan jumped up and hugged Bonnie. Squeezing her in excitement. When they pulled apart they had a quick, almost unnoticeable moment of closeness. And it couldn't have lasted for more than a few seconds. Once Abby came out, they jumped away, letting go of one another and smiled at her. They were both overwhelmed with relief.

"So, can someone please tell me about this vampire, since its obviously not Stefan." Abby said.

When Stefan looked at Bonnie, she gave him the look like she needed to be alone with her mother. "Well, I should be calling Caroline, and checking in. I will leave you two alone."

"Thanks Stefan." Bonnie nervously looks at Abby. "Umm, why beat around the bush? Mom, it was Damon."

"Wow. Of course it was. I can't even say I am surprised though."

"What do you mean?"

"You two have always had this undeniable connection. You tried to hate each other for so long, that all there was left to do, was to accept what it really was."

"Which was what?"

"Love."

"Love?"

"Oh yeah. Anyone around the two of you knew it long before the two of you would ever figure it out." Abby smiled at Bonnie trying to relax her nerves, rubbing her hands in her own.

"He's selfish Mom. Arrogant, cocky, stubborn, controlling…"

"He's a vampire, Bonnie. He's a man. He's Damon Salvatore. That is why you love him. You know Damon and I have our past, and he's not my favorite person, but Emily trusted him for a reason, and he has been the _best protector_ the Bennett line has ever had. He kept you alive. He desiccated for you. Besides, I have learned to accept and be comfortable in my life as a vampire, thanks to him."

"Pft. Desiccated, for me?"

"Yeah. He did. You probably can't comprehend now, but you and he have centuries of understanding to make up for, whether in friendship or love."

Bonnie rolls her eyes. Her mind wasn't ready to accept Damon, and neither was her heart. She was preferring to keep him at a safe distance right now. He hasn't earned her the way he had her before.

"And Stefan?"

"He'll never leave your side. Now that the prophecy is fulfilled, the two of you will always be in one another's lives."

"Well, mom, I would love to catch you up on Damon and myself, but there's not much to say right now. We are at an impasse as I figure things out with myself."

"There is nothing wrong with figuring yourself out. You technically have eternity. But, don't allow yourself to get lost in the world of trouble. Believe me, I have been there. Love is hard, but immortality is nothing without it."

"Gosh this is all so much to take in. I have no idea how I am going to tell Damon."

"I'm sure you will figure it out. Look how far you both have come."

"Yeah, let me go and get my bag packed so I can take it to the car. I'll be right back."

Stefan walks into the room. "Hey, thanks Ms. Bennett for everything. We really should be going. Our flight leaves in a few hours and we still have to drive an hour and a half to the airport."

"Hey Stefan, please, make sure to always keep an eye on her. With the curse being broken, and you both being part of the prophecy, I know you aren't romantically involved, but remain close friends. Please. She will need you throughout her lifetime, all of her lifetime. Okay?"

"Of course. Bonnie means a lot to me. I won't let anything happen to her. Between myself, my brother and Caroline, she will be covered for an eternity." He laughs.

"I need you to understand that because the blood is going to grow back into its powers, people will be after her."

"What? Who?"

"It's not a who, it's a when? From this point of her life on, Bonnie will be hunted, sought after, and summoned. For both good and bad purposes. She needs you guys. She can't do it alone. No one will be able to protect her like you and Damon. You are far too connected to her. I didn't want to overwhelm and scare her, but, once it's discovered Bonnie Bennett is **the true immortal witch,** her life will never be the same. Both yours and your brothers blood, is the only blood she can safely consume for healing. You are bonded to her for life, and so is he. And her blood will always be powerful for both of your consumption, as well. Which is why the two of you will be able to siphon from her eventually."

"Can she ever be a vampire? Without it affecting her powers?"

"Yes. She would be really strong though. Deadly. But it can happen only by yours and Damon's blood. That's if that is what she wants."

"Right. Not that I would do it. Just curious, if vampirism would hurt her. How do you know all of this?"

"My mother knew everything about the Bennett blood and prophecies. I learned a thing or two." She said humbly.

"What happens when Bonnie consumes other sources of blood?"

"It'll darken her. This is important Stefan to know, her consuming other blood here and there is one thing, but she's not a vampire. Her special blood, powers, and existence relies on her bond to both you and Damon. This is what will sustain her goodness. You are both her soul mates. She shouldn't consume other blood very often. Especially any blood from the blood line of Lucifer."

"Wait, Lucifer is real?"

"Where do you think darkness came from?"

"I just assumed, darkness was defying nature."

"It's spawned from the original fallen angel. The darkest blood in the world comes from his descendants. And yes, Lucifer has a lot of descendants roaming the earth. In multiple dimensions, and alternate universes. But I've never known there to be many on this continent. Few and far between. Many reside in cold dark places. The ones in the states, are hunters on missions, looking for mates, to continue the bloodline."

"You just put the fear of _the devil_ in me. Literally. Do you think, Bonnie would be a target to that?"

"Most definitely, but the chances are slim. I've never met one of Lucifer's descendants. The thing about the devil, his blood is so powerful, it will reject all other forms of blood. For example, if I am a descendent of Lucifer, and you and I blood share, you cannot then blood share with Caroline, because the power in my blood will reject her blood from your body. However, she would be able to drink your blood and it would make her stronger and increase her bloodlust until it is out of her system. Being on Lucifer's blood is like every possible high of any vampire's desires are magnified. It almost makes you lose your humanity, in the darkest way."

"That sounds really familiar, but for whatever reason I can't place the memory right now. I have never known much about Lucifer. I always believed he was a myth."

"Mostly witches have an understanding of Lucifer, because his blood is where dark magic came from. No Bennet ancestor has ever consumed the Devils blood directly. It could result in very bad and very dark times."

"Luckily we shouldn't really have to deal with that... Anytime soon. Hopefully not in this century anyways. So am I allowed to tell Bonnie all of this?"

"Right now I would just keep her aware of what I've told her. She doesn't need the stress before her big week of shows. I just want her mind as free as it can be so she can focus on performing."

"Okay. Wow. My mind is on overload, right now."

"But, Stefan, I just want you to keep this a secret. The prophecy. No one should know besides you and Damon."

"Caroline?"

"I would have to ask you to use your best judgement with that. But you should exercise much caution with this information. My guess is, however, that Damon knows already."

"What makes you think that?"

"He was gone for a year right? Well According to Bonnie he was supposed to take that cure with Elena, by drinking her blood. Ultimately he had to choose."

"Meaning what?"

"He could drink Elena's blood and live out the dream they had of having a family and being in love ..."

"Or...?"

"Or he could bond to Bonnie choosing her instead. As I sat here listening to her, it was all very clear. She didn't understand it, but I did. Bonnie gave Damon that cure for him and Elena. She wanted him to be happy. She has, always wanted him to be happy. Turns out Bonnie, was his happiness. The cure didn't disappear from Elena's system until he bonded to Bonnie. He had to make the choice, life with Elena or life with Bonnie. Damon made his choice Stefan. He came back for Bonnie and saved her bloodline from extinction."

And at that point, Stefan realized how much his brother loved the witch! Damon never told anyone he had to choose. He could have easily told everyone when it came up yesterday, but he didn't. He could've taken the cure with Elena and lived out their dream of having a family or he can live his life with Bonnie. He really was perplexed by why Damon made everything so hard on himself. Damon didn't need a pat on the back, like everyone had imagined. He was very unselfish when no one realized it. He really came back for Bonnie. Now Stefan had much to discuss with Damon, because he had a feeling Damon knew more than he let on.

"Wow. My brother never ceases to amaze me." He said quietly. "I wonder why he wouldn't tell her."

"He's probably more afraid of her than she is of him. No one wants to feel rejected. I hope he lets her know soon, because I will be honest, Bonnie is different. I sense some darkness there, that you all need to be aware of. Especially if she is consuming other forms of blood."

"I will find out for you Abby, and Let my brother know he needs to talk with her. Whenever she allows him to speak." Stefan said. "Better sooner than later." Stefan said.

"It's good you know? Having a family, the way she has you guys. I wasn't there as much as I should have been, but you guys… you guys have been more than I could have been, and I love you for loving my daughter. Please don't ever forget that."

"Thank you Abby. And I assure you I will do everything in my power to keep her protected, and so will my brother."

"I know you will. Thank you for bringing her Stefan and keep in mind my words. Please."

"Will do." He says as Bonnie runs down the stairs with her bag.

"Okay, ready to go Stef?"

"Yeah. Let's hit the road."

Bonnie runs to her mom and hugs her tight. Their relationship has grown over the past year and now Bonnie had an eternity to really have her mom, and fix their relationship.

"Okay, bye, mom. I love you."

"I love you too sweetie."

Stefan and Bonnie hit the road to the Airport, with all of this information to process and withhold.

Sitting next to one another on the plane, Stefan looks at Bonnie "Hey kiddo, you doing okay?"

"Yea. I think. So much to hold on to. I'm kind of scared."

"Of what?" He asks.

"Letting my ancestors down. Being a failure. Not being strong enough to handle this all." Her eyes water, but he wasn't sure if it was sadness, or happiness.

"Bonnie I won't let anything happen to you and neither will Damon. We can't force you to be this way or that way, but we can be by your side."

"I don't know how to feel right now, happy, or sad, or..." She started full on crying.

Stefan grabbed Bonnie's hand. He squeezed it. "You should feel everything all at once. You deserve to be discombobulated after the last... Decade you've had." He tells her as they both laugh. "My little Bon, is going to live out a life with me and life just got a whole lot better." He said laughing.

His words confused her and she stared at him, lost in his laughter. She chimed into his laughter quietly. "Yea. I'm not dying anymore." It hit her. "I'm never going to fucking die again!" She said. "Fuck ... Me. I'm in shock."

He looked at her and they laughed again. This time intertwining their fingers and embracing the moment.

 _(All passengers boarding to Mystic Falls please fasten your seat belts and ... Yadda yadda yadda) T_ he flight attendant gave the inflight speech. Before the wheels start to turn and the lights go out.

He kissed her on her cheek as the plane began to take off. "Let's go home!"

She smiled and closed her eyes, feeling secure next to Stefan.

* * *

 **A/N Okay, so... A lot of pertinent information was in this chapter. Basically, you should have a good detailed run down of what's to come. Which is a lot. And so many answers as to what's been going on with Damon and Bonnie's lives. Why he came back, why she's been craving blood, even rejecting Damon's blood the one time, Stefonnie revelations Bamon revelations. Belena revelations. Ps. I did not want this story to have a bunch of Delena angst. Bonnie doesn't deserve it. I got Delena out of the way. I hope you all understand what transpired between Damon and Elena. The prophecy was so key to this whole story and how Bonnie and Elena are alive at the same time, and I've always wanted Bonnie to be immortal, bc she has always deserved it, after all her blood line created immortality. Lots of (Stefonnie/Bamon) info. Damon made a choice. The most important decision of his life. Damon, even without his humanity has all the best intentions for Bonnie, everything he does is for Bonnie. They are each other's humanity. Hmmm... Thoughts please? This chapter had it all.**


	10. Taste of Darkness

**Possession**

What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Damon comes back without his humanity, and he only wants one thing- BONNIE! Will he be able to convince her their destined before she is engulfed in her own darkness?

*I do not own these characters

Chapter 10 – **Taste of Darkness**

 **Rating M** For maturity, dark themes, sexual themes.

*please enjoy some fun AND some darkness!

*happy reading lovelies

* * *

Bonnie and Stefan were almost inseparable after returning. Caroline was still gone visiting the twins and Damon, had been painting the walls of Bonnie's loft. He took the last two days to go see Alaric, so Caroline could spend time with the girls alone.

When it came to Damon and Bonnie only Stefan had known of the choice Damon made when he returned. He was aware of far more than Bonnie, that Abbie entrusted him with once Bonnie left the room, the day they spoke. He promised her he'd keep quiet about most of it until after her performance week. It had been about two days and Bonnie's body was going through hunger pangs. She didn't know where Damon was, but she was at the boarding house, hoping he'd show up. She texted his phone, he didn't reply. When he didn't, she decided to head out to the Whitmore Grille. Stefan accompanied her and they sat at her favorite table.

"It's been a while since you've done karaoke with me Stefan. I think we are due for a challenge. Maybe a duet?"

"What song?"

"Uhhh, something fun, not too serious and maybe one that the whole bar can sing too?"

"Okay. I'll go look at songs and you get some drinks." He told her. He went to look at songs and Bonnie walked up to the bar. Not expecting to see Kenny, she looked surprised.

"Hey Ken ken. Whatcha doing here? You don't usually work on Sunday's."

"Yea, Aiden is entertaining at the apartment, so I told him I'd give him privacy. Plus, I can use the extra hours, my only time to mix drinks for _us_ is at work."

"You mean, yours and Aiden's life source?"

"You can say that. I use the kitchen at work to mix, and the chemicals in the drink need to set for a good twenty-four hours to hide the scent of the blood."

"Are you ever afraid someone else will drink you mix? You know, like a human like me?"

"Bonnie, your supernatural."

"I used to be. I'm human now." She and Stefan aren't allowed to talk to people about her status.

"Really? Because all I smell on you is magic." He narrows his eyes and she finds it peculiar.

"So, Aiden is entertaining? Wow. Who's the lucky girl?"

"Uhh, who isn't the lucky girl? Aiden always has a beautiful woman over. This particular girl has been around for more than one date, though. So we'll see. Nights that I work and he doesn't bring you here, he's at home, being Aiden.

"And what does being Aiden entail?"

"You know, he's a man. Men have needs. Aiden's needs are EXCEEDINGLY high. He's 250 years old."

"So what's that mean, the older the vampire the higher the...?"

"Sex drive? Yes. It's part of a vampire's nature. Blood and lust. Most vampires desire it at all times. If a vampire is not having their needs met, they develop self-control issues. They need the sanity of the blood and the lust."

"And you Ken ken. Baby vamp. What about you? You're always at work or school."

"It might help that I'm dating a co-worker. So being here doesn't hurt at all." He laughs

"Right. Well, little lady killer, I'll let you get back to it, I just need to drinks, please?"

"Specials?"

"Uhh, well I'm not alone, my friend is here."

"He's a vampire too, is he not?"

She turns her face sideways a bit in confusion. "How can you tell?"

"I can smell his blood. And hear that he doesn't have a heartbeat. Well, it's very, very low."

"Oh. So, do you think he can tell what you are?"

"He can tell if he wants to. Chances are, he doesn't expect it of me, so he won't even think twice about it. But for me, I pay attention to everyone who comes in here."

"Well, umm, I guess I'll just take two regular drinks if that's okay? No specials. It's probably not wise for me to drink anymore specials right now. So I'll take a blood orange bourbon with a double shot of whiskey and, a bourbon sweet tea with a triple shot for my friend."

"Sure you don't want a special? I have a batch that has sat for seventy-two hours untouched. Makes it even stronger."

"Nah, he probably wouldn't like it if I drank it. My friends are pretty protective of me. But thanks for the offer." Bonnie smiles and heads back to the table.

"No problem kiddo." He says watching her walk away. Skeptical of her change in behavior. He texts Aiden. **Bonnie is here with her friend. Vamp. She didn't want a special.**

 **Aiden: really? She say why?**

 **Kenny: Not really**

 **Aiden: it's cool. next time**

 **Kenny: ok**

"So, I texted your brother. No reply. I don't get it Stefan. Why can't we just be adults. I mean, I was honest with Enzo. I told him about Damon and me. Even though Damon had disappeared on me."

"Yeah, you didn't even tell me. I've been here a year for you, and I felt crappy finding out by chance."

"I just couldn't handle you being disappointed in me Stefan. You've been here for me, and I didn't want you thinking, that worst of Damon and my situation."

"Which is what?"

"I honestly don't know. After finding out about Elena, and him having their unfinished business, I wanted to make him disappear from my life."

"Bon, you have to understand, if Damon, didn't go through with figuring out what he and Elena were meant to be, you would spend your life wondering if he still loved her. It had to happen. He had to know, or you never would."

Bonnie sighed and looked at Stefan. "I really hate you sometimes, you know that?"

"Because, I'm that part of your conscience that you need. Which is the same reason you never told me about you and my brother." He smiles while she shakes her head at them.

"Two drinks. One, double whisky, Blood Orange Bourbon, and one triple shot, whiskey, bourbon, sweet tea."

"Thanks, Ken ken."

"Welcome doll."

"Oh, by the way," Bonnie stopped Kenny, "Kenny, this is Stefan, one of my best friends, and Stefan, this is Kenny, my friend through Aiden."

"Nice to meet you." Stefan's smiles shaking Kenny's hand, and at that moment he felt Kenny's dark presence. He kept his smile, but he knew then something was wrong. All the way around. When Kenny walked away, Stefan started asking questions about Aiden.

"So, speaking of secrecy, Bonnie, what's this connection with Aiden?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you've had the secret relationship with this man. None of us really know him."

"Caroline-"

"Caroline is as bad as you, blinded by a tall, dark, and handsome stranger."

"Stefan, it's not like that okay. Aiden and I are friends and nothing more."

"Listen to me, for a man, we can see when other men have deeper intentions towards you. And your friend Aiden, sees you as more than you see him. Tell me this, is he a supernatural?"

"Why?"

"Bon, come on, after the past few days, no more lying. Okay. We owe it to each other to be honest at all times. We have centuries of a life to live, we need to be allies at all times. You remember what your mom said. So tell me, is he a supernatural? And don't lie, because I just felt Kenny's presence, and I know he a vampire."

"Fine. He is a vampire. But I had no plans to tell you, because I don't need your brother flipping out."

"Trust me, even if I don't know, Damon probably does."

"Why do you say that."

"Just don't underestimate a man who not only claimed you, but is bonded to you, he probably knows more about your friends than you do."

Bonnie looked at Stefan, like it was surprising to hear that. "He's my friend. We've never done anything, that would be inappropriate."

"Okay, but you'd tell me if that changes, right?"

"Sure, Stef, but I don't see the big deal. Honestly. Can't I have fun too?"

"Of course, but at a careful cost. We'll talk more after the end of the week. But for now, it's just we need to be careful with all of the new discoveries. Okay. Promise me you'll be careful?"

"Fine. But trust me, Aiden doesn't look at me that way. I'd know."

"I'm a man, and I'd know. You know, I found out about you and Damon through Damon's demeanor. His mannerisms around you, his possessiveness, the way he looks at you, the way he looks at other men, especially supernaturals that look at you. I'm his brother, I can feel the way he burns me with his eyes when you and I speak too closely. Do you have any idea what it's done to him to watch me be the one to go visit your mother with you?"

Bonnie's eyes looked guiltily at Stefan. "Stef..."

"Bonnie, Damon is one of the most intense men I have ever known. He's more intense then some of the vampires two and three times his age. Chances are, he doesn't want to make the same mistake with you that he's made with Katherine or Elena. But we know Damon, and it kills him to know another man can get close to you, even if that other man is his little brother."

"How can I know? I can't read your brothers mind. Damon won't be a man with me about his feelings. He just wants to control me and my emotions. He wants to use the way I feel for him, to build himself up inside, but he gives me nothing. Besides the physical. What can I possibly do with that?"

"Bonnie, I'm not one to vouch for Damon's wrong doings. Him coming here, and I'm assuming using your body (he said with a gulp) for his own selfish pleasures, and whatever else, I'm aware entails a claim and a bond, I know it had to be emotional turmoil for you, because he was unable to completely process his emotions. But it doesn't mean he acted without emotion. Maybe he couldn't express it, but he projected how he felt through you. I'm assuming he made you aware of how he felt physically?"

"Yes. He did." She nodded her head with a disdain of agreement.

"Okay. Now if he was ever tender, it was his way of showing love he felt towards you. If he was ever rough, it was his way of showing possession over you. If he was ever he was ever demanding of your emotions, it's because he felt a connection between your feelings."

She looks at him with tears in her eyes.

"Listen. I'm not the messenger, these are my assumptions. These are what would be behind my intentions, if i were in shoes. If I were Damon, Bonnie, and I had an opportunity to claim, the beautiful Bonnie Bennett, I would first use my inhumane ways, and take advantage of your body. I would very, intelligently, look at the fact that you have absolutely no powers, then I would get into your mind to control you." Bonnie gulps her own saliva after taking a drink of her alcohol. "Then, I would take your body, in every possible way, within my own imagination. I would be cold, barbaric, and dirty, so you would be drawn to it. Drawn to me." Stefan looked Bonnie deeply in her eyes. Green eyes to green eyes, he speaks as earnestly, and truthfully as he can. "I would enjoy the pleasures of you, very selfishly, and make my claim. I would make the claim, so that no other supernatural man will ever be able to do it. You would belong to me forever. Then, once I earned the loyalty of your body, by claiming it, over and over again, making you yearn for me, at all times, even in your dreams, I would then, take your mind, by giving you just enough of me, and my emotions, then pulling back, before I gave you too much tenderness. I would do this to you, over and over, until it drove you mad, because once I'm able to do that, you realized you've invested so much into me, I've almost broken you for the next man. Then, I will bond our blood, so that, every emotion, every feeling, every touch, taste, smell, sense, sight, sound of yours would also be mine, that way when we made love we would be connected fully and completely. I would own your soul and you would own mine. And we would be together for ever, because you are worth forever. Then when I got my shit together, mentally, I'd make you happy for the rest of your life. Whether it was sixty years or six hundred years. I would love you like no one has ever loved you Bonnie."

By the time Stefan was finished speaking, her eyes were watery and they were holding hands. His thumbs were rubbing the backs of her hands. They were having a moment, a moment which caused a lapse in judgement on both of their parts. Kenny heard the entire conversation. As they quickly let go of each other's hands. She wiped her tears and he apologized for over stepping his boundaries.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I- that wasn't supposed to happen like that. I was just saying, if I were Damon, then that is how I would have done it." Kenny walked up with two more drinks.

"Here. I brought two more drinks... On the house." This particular set of drinks has his special mix in it. He just didn't mention it. He thought maybe their conversation was getting too heavy.

"Thanks Ken ken." She said then looked back to Stefan. "Yea. I guess I get it." She was shocked at Stefan's intensity. He tended to conceal it well, but he was just like Damon. "I'm not the most experienced, with this. Enzo and I, took three years to make something from nothing. It took almost two years until one of us even made a move. We had a solid relation ship for one year. The first two years we spent playing coy friends. He was never that way with me that Damon is."

"Bonnie, don't take this the wrong way, but Enzo was to you, what Damon was to Elena. He softened himself to be accepted by you. His true nature is how he is now. Could you see yourself with him now?"

"No. But, I feel like Damon has changed the nature of Enzo and Me."

"No, Damon was always there, Enzo stepped in when Damon was too stupid to realize what he had. Enzo, isn't an idiot, look at you. Any man would be... Lucky."

"Makes sense. Enzo was gentle with me. He said that what he is doing now, is what he wants to be doing. He feels strong. Coming back to me would weaken him, he said. I guess, I held Enzo back, from being who he was meant to be. But with Damon, I accept him, this way. No matter how possessive, or dark he became. Even when it made me second guess my own sanity. It could be because since day one, Damon has been reckless and I knew who he was. I knew what to expect and I chose to love him any way. He's so animalistic sometimes, and I love it."

"It sounds barbaric and primitive, but it's the nature of the beast with vampires. We are intense, passionate animals. Sometimes, we seem primitive to humans because they don't have the dark nature we do, but this is normal for a vampire. It's an intense way of loving, and it's how we know how to love. In a dark, demanding, possessive way. Once he can figure how to be him, and love you, he will have better control. The beginning is the hard part."

"He doesn't love me Stefan."

"So you love My brother, Bonnie?"

"I do. And it scares me."

"So then you should tell him. Not in the heat of the moment, just sit and talk to him."

"Maybe I will. We'll see how he acts when I see him. Let's hope he's not being a jack ass next time I see him. So enough about Damon, you and Caroline, seem good?"

"We are great. Honestly. It feels so amazing to see her every day when I wake up again. The three years she and I were separated, was hard. But even this past year, it feels like, I'm lucky. I think every day, she'll leave and go back to Ric and the girls. And rightfully so, because they are her family. I am scared every day that she'll leave me. But the past couple weeks, I just realize that our relationship is stronger than her up and leaving. You know why, Bonnie?"

"Why, Stef?"

"Because, if Caroline wanted me to, I would go to Texas with her to be closer to the twins. I would up and leave with her, for her."

"I know you would Stefan. You guys are lucky to have each other. To have your love withstand three years of separation and anxiety. Then to come back to each other, stronger. Love I s powerful."

"Yeah. It's crazy. It's been a long time since I have felt this way about someone. I thought I'd have to worry about Ric for a while, but luckily I didn't."

"Stefan, you and Caroline will have centuries of dysfunctions, arguments, maybe even betrayals, but always know, that between the two of you, the love is only as deep as you allow it to penetrate. You guys seep into each other's hearts and souls. I can see it, and feel it. I hope, that one day, whomever, decides I'm worth loving, will let me penetrate their heart as deeply as Caroline penetrates yours."

He smiled at her.

"So what song did you pic for us Salvatore?"

"Uhh, okay it's very cheesy, but I picked a love song."

"Something serious?"

"Not in a deeply, penetrating way." He laughed. "No, it's cheesy, actually. So imagine Damon's out there when you sing it. And I'll picture Caroline."

"Oh my god, I'd be too embarrassed to sing to him."

"Me too, I'd never sing to Caroline, but if I imagine she's there then it makes it worth the embarrassment."

"Fine. You make me sick." She says laughing at him.

Just as she spoke, he couldn't retort because it was there turn to karaoke.

"E-yup. That's us. Let's go karaoke our lives a way."

"Gosh, I'm afraid to know what song you picked." She laughed as they got up there, she noticed the song, and started cracking up laughing. Bonnie was drunk, and Stefan was feeling himself at this point, thanks to Kenny's mixing the second drinks without them knowing. And, because he and Bonnie had spent a few days bonding.

"So, this is dedicated to the two people we love, who aren't hear tonight, but they are here in spirit. So please help us imagine, that we are singing to them." They laughed drunkenly.

The audience cheered and whistled as the melody started to play.

 ** _Stef: They say we're young and we don't know_**

 ** _Bon: We won't find out until we grow_**

 ** _Stef: Well I don't know if all that's true_**

 ** _Bon: Cause you got me, and baby I got you_**

 ** _Both: Babe, I got you babe... I got you babe..._**

 ** _Bon: They say our love won't pay the rent_**

 ** _Stef: before its earned, our money's all been spent_**

 ** _Bon: I guess that's so, we don't have a plot_**

 ** _Stef: But at least I'm sure of all the things we got_**

 ** _Both: Babe. I got you babe... I got you babe..._**

They were both pretty tipsy, and laughing and joking. They fumbled over the entire third verse of the song and the crowd was swaying and singing with them too much to care that they messed up. They were being cheered on, and one group of drinkers paid to have two shots taken up to them as they sang.

At the moment, it looked like they were performing for each other. They didn't notice Damon and Caroline walk in. They continued singing away... The best part of the song, the audience started cheering louder.

 ** _Stef: I got you to hold my hand_**

 ** _Bon: I got you to understand_**

 ** _Stef: I got you to walk with me_**

 ** _Bon: I got you to talk with me_**

 ** _Stef: I got you to kiss goodnight_**

 ** _Bon: I got you to hold me tight_**

 ** _Stef: I got you, I won't let go_**

 ** _Bon: I got you, to love me so_**

 ** _Both: Babe, I got you babe_** (they see Damon and Caroline standing in the back, looking confused and slightly bothered.)

 ** _Both: I got you babe... I got you babe...I got you babe... I got you babe..._**

 ** _I... Got... You...babe!_**

They hugged and laughed drunkenly. And when they walked down to sit, Caroline and Damon walked up to them. They laughed, excited to see them, and surprised to see them both.

"Hey, guys. That was, different." Caroline said, unsure of what to say and how to say it.

"Well, I was surprised by the song. Can't believe Stefan picked it."

"Oh, you picked that one? Hmm. Nice, Stef." Caroline says.

"Hi, Damon. Long time no see." She looked at him, smiling a little in his direction.

"Yeah, didn't look like you missed me too much." He tells Bonnie.

Stefan puts his arm around Caroline and hugs her. "You smell good."

"You smell drunk. But that's impossible... Unless? Bon, did you order Stef a special?"

"No. I actually told him no specials. I'm drinking a blood orange bourbon and Stefan is drinking a bourbon, sweet tea. I just ordered extra shots."

"Hmm, Stef. You are drunk, somewhat?"

"Bon, are you sure? Stefan is a little drunk."

Stefan's starts sniffing Caroline's neck and he slightly nips her.

"Whoa, Stefan. Stop. We are at the grille."

"I haven't seen you in, four days. Come on, let's go. I need to get you alone. Plus, I have a feeling that these two have a lot to talk about."

"Really, Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"So why are you two coming in together?"

"Well, Damon offered to pick me up from the airport, but the day after I left, I called him and invited him to get Alaric off of my hands so I could spend some alone time with the girls. Damon flew to Texas two days ago to see Alaric."

"Wow, that's really good. I'm sure Alaric liked that."

"Well, he likes me more than you do, so it was nice to be somewhere that I was wanted."

She shook her head at him. Just then Aiden walked in with a date. They walked up to Bonnie, and both Damon and Stefan were taken aback, staring, like to protective guard dogs.

"Bonnie, Caroline... And friends. Hi. This is my lovely date, Kat Neely. Kat, this is Bonnie, Caroline, and..." He looked to Stefan and Damon."p

"Stefan and Damon." Stefan said.

"So, I heard you guys did some killer karaoke. Kenny told me."

"Oh, yeah. We were okay. More like drunken disasters." Stefan said.

"Drunk?" Aiden said skeptically.

"Ahh, just old fashioned fun." Bonnie said.

"Will you excuse me a second?"

"Sure, Aiden." Bonnie said. He walked over to Kenny.

"Hey, Ken. Why is the guy over there with Bonnie drunk?"

"He shouldn't be. He should be a little giddy but that about it. Besides. Their conversation, before the other two got here, was getting very deep. I just wanted to break up the almost-monotony of the sexual tension between them. It was very much something they both felt guilty about."

"So the darker haired one wasn't here?"

"No, he and Caroline walked in just a few minutes before you. He looks irritated by the two of them. Anyway, she loves the dark haired guy. She kept talking about him, for over an hour."

He rolled his eyes at Kenny. "I'm going to take Kat and sit in a private booth. Give Bonnie another drink. Hell, give the table a round., put it on my tab."

"Sure 'bout that? You know what it'll do to them all."

"They can thank me later. Besides, Bonnie hasn't had any in a while. She's due."

Kenny shakes his head a bit and smiles. "Whatever you say."

Bonnie looks to Damon, "Why don't you do some Karaoke with me Damon? Let's break up this tension and have some fun."

"No thanks, Bonbon." He says looking particularly bothered by her.

"Why not?"

"Not enough alcohol in the world, would have me singing. For anyone!" He looked directly at her.

She looked at him, feeling his anger towards her.

"Round of drinks... Courtesy of Aiden and Kat!" Kenny said.

"Oh, sure thing." Stefan says downing a drink.

"Slow down, Stef. Relax. Bonnie how was your mom's?"

"It was good. One of the best trips I've ever taken. As a matter of fact, I can't wait to tell you all about it. But for now, I need to not get to hot and heavy about it until after my show. I want to focus on that first, because everything my mom told me, was a lot to take in."

"Really, that good, huh? No wonder you and Stefan seemed so chummy."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you guys looked liked you bonded is all." The moment became tense between the two women and Bonnie was done with the shenanigans. Caroline acting funny, Damon being tight lipped. Everyone finished their drinks.

The potency in the drinks Kenny made brought everyone's inner feelings to the surface within minutes.

"Is there an issue here? Damon, Caroline. With me and Stefan, having gone to Abby's alone? After all Care, it was your suggestion."

"No. But when we walk in and your basically singing a love song to each other, it's really not cool especially since we didn't get invited. Mine and Stefan's phones happen to be linked. So I found him here."

"Yeah, so if that's the case, why would something funny be going on, behind both of your backs? We've both been calling your phones all day. Maybe the fact that you were on a plane kept the calls from going through. You don't believe me you can check my all log." Bonnie barked at Caroline for being unreasonably angry. "Damon, you feel the same was as Care, like we were doing something behind your backs?"

"Leave me out of this, Bonbon. Nothing can be done behind my back. Remember. You and I are technically... Barely even friends." Damon said.

She looked at Caroline. "Care, we were just having drunk fun."

"I'm just saying, it was inappropriate."

"Really? What a celebratory night this was. Thanks Stefan, I had a blast. I'm going to leave now. You guys have a good night." She said putting her sweater back on over her small shorts and throw back Michael Jackson t shirt.

"Whoa, what just happened?" Stefan asked. "Bonnie. Don't go. Come back here. They are joking. Tell her, you guys are fucking around."

"Run after her Stefan. Go!" Damon said. "It's killing you not to."

Caroline looked at him like he was insane. "Damon?"

"No, blondie. They want to act innocent like that display was, appropriate. Don't let them fool you."

Some how everyone was slightly irritated after the round of drinks Aiden sent over.

"Really. Caroline. Come on, go with me to get your best friend?" Stefan said.

"I'm fine here Stef. Bonnie is a big girl."

He looked at them both in disappointment. He walked out after Bonnie and Aiden watched it all play out.

Damon turned to see Aiden watching them and he felt instantly like a jack ass. He pulled Caroline out by the arm.

"Damon, let go. What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry, it was dumb of me to egg you on. Let's go. You miss Stefan. You talked about him non-stop the whole flight home. You know as well as me, that it was innocent. We are just naturally driven by jealousy and they aren't. So let's suck it up and apologize. We've come too far for this. We are talking about Stefan and Bonnie." They head out and Damon drops Caroline off to the boarding house, before he takes a long ride alone.

Bonnie and Stefan were in his car. "Bonnie, who cares if they are mad. Let them be. We didn't do anything wrong."

"It doesn't matter Stefan. I go back and forth about nothing with Damon all of the time. He doesn't surprise me. I'm surprised that Caroline, would think, I'd do that to her. You know? But I'm not even angry that she got mad, it could have easily looked suspicious, I get that. I was angry that, they didn't seem as happy to see us, as we were to see them. I even asked Damon to do Karaoke with me."

"Forget it. We had a good night. I'll take you home, and we can talk in the morning."

"Just take me to my place, I'd rather not argue tonight. If I see Damon, it'll be an argument." He drives in the direction of her apartment which isn't far from Whitmore. They sit outside in his car for a little while.

"Stefan, I'm great full that you are a part of my prophecy. I'm grateful that I'll have friend like you to learn from." He listens to her speak and his hunger is stronger than it's been in a while. He's not sure why, but all he can see and smell is the veins under Bonnie's skin. Her heart beat is slow and steady since they left the bar, and he can hear the sound of the blood pumping through her arteries. His veins start swirling about under his eyes.

She sits there thinking about the events as they transpired at the bar. How cold Damon was towards her. His cold behavior was beginning to be a nuisance. Riding the roller coaster of Damon Salvatore was dizzying. She didn't love anyone the way she loved him, though. Soon the silence grows so thick, Bonnie could hear Stefan's gum line break from his teeth ascending.

"Stefan?" She said wearily.

"Bonnie, for some reason your blood is extremely potent to my senses right now. I don't sense any fear or excitement, so I don't know why I smell it. Unless you are somehow aroused, which I don't smell either. Don't worry, I won't hurt you, you just awakened a beast inside of me. I'm sorry." He apologized retracting his K-9's.

"I think I might know, why, don't worry it's not your fault." She says thinking about Kenny's drinks. "Say, are you able to drive home, or do you need to stay the night?"

He thought about it a minute. He could've stayed but he didn't trust himself around her right now.

"No I'm good. Caroline, is going to expect me to be there tonight so she can ignore me. Until I kiss her ass about any and everything." He said laughing.

Bonnie laughed. "The important thing is you have someone every night to go home to. A little ass kissing never hurt nobody." She said with a huge smile.

"I know this will sounds awkward, but you need blood, it's been a few days. I know you were waiting for Damon to get back so you could feed from him but, seeing as to how, he was a complete jack ass tonight... You can take mine. If you want."

"Thanks, Stefan maybe tomorrow. I feel okay right now." She says. "Strangely enough, I still have that one vile of Damon's blood at my place."

"Okay. Well I'll see you soon then. Thanks for tonight, Bon. It was fun."

"Yeah, I had fun too." Stephen smiled, and they went separate ways once she got into her building.

 **o.O.o**

Stefan watched Bonnie as she trickled inside of her building door. He waited a few minutes to see if she would come back out, and when she didn't he took it as a sign of her being safely inside. She was still in shock at Damon and Caroline's reaction to everything. She wasn't mad at all. She knew the remedy was to drink Damon's blood and then lay down and relax. When she made it into her building and up the elevator, first thing she noticed was the badly blinking hallways lights that were so dim, it was damn near blacked out inside, then she saw him waiting outside of her door.

"Hey, I just saw you at the bar, how did you get here so fast?"

"Well, technically, it's been over an hour. You must have had some nice long conversation on the way home."

"I did. Not many people understand what I need right now, but Stefan… he gets it. He gives me what I need. Laughter, sound mind, friendship, ease, and light."

"Yeah, that can be hard to find this day and age. Trust me, I know. The more decades I have lived, the harder people are on themselves. But, every decade brings its own challenges."

"Yeah. Well, I only have two decades under my belt, right now." She said laughing.

"You know sometimes; a little darkness is good to have. It reminds us, of the power we possess." He stood up towering over her, not giving her space.

Bonnie looked around at the dark hallway and few thoughts popped into her head at that moment. One, was her apartment clean? Two, did she have any of her bras or underwear lying around? Three, did she remember to take the trash out before traveling to North Carolina? And four, was she inviting him in? Her heart beat was increasing and her body began producing sweat just at the crook of her breast. He noticed it. She watched him, as he looked at her. The echo of his throat being cleared as he waited for her to say something, hit her ear drums like thunder.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight? We can go back to my place and hang out with Kenny when he gets off."

"Really, tonight is almost over." She said, giving him the side eye. "And if I remember correctly, you weren't exactly alone tonight?"

"I know. But the second I saw you leave angry, and hurt, my priority was making sure you were okay. We are friends, after all, aren't we?"

"Yeah. We are." She said feeling a little tipsy from the drinks still. She agrees. "Okay. It's been a while since I have done something like this?"

"Like what?"

"Hang out with someone outside my everyday circle of friends."

He puts his arms around her, and they head out. When Aiden opens the car door to Bonnie, she sits in and relaxes into his large seat of his Mercedes, GLS SUV. She laid back, and enjoyed the smooth ride. He put some music on for them, and they compared genres of music in terms what they liked most to least.

Bonnie was surprised to find out that Aiden's favorite social scene and decade of music was the **_Roaring Twenties_** , the Jazz age.

For personal reasons, she told him she liked the Nineties. Even though she lived through them young, her trip back there made it memorable for her. They made it back to Aiden's place within a few minutes.

"Wow. This is pretty clean for a bachelor pad."

"Yea. I hate mess."

"Must be a Vamp thing. I have yet to meet a messy Vamp guy."

He took off his leather jacket and sat it on the couch. They can hear his phone buzz from inside of his jacket pocket.

 _BUZZ_

 _BUZZ_

Aiden ignores his phone. "Aren't you going to check that?"

"I wasn't. But I guess I should since you mentioned it." He smiled cunningly at her. He takes a few seconds to read his message and then he outs his phone down, silencing it.

"Oh, Damn!"

"What?"

"Kenny, just text me he won't be home tonight."

"Oh."

"Listen, I would hate to make you uncomfortable. We can order pizza and I'll buy wine, we can just... hang out."

"Pizza after 1 a.m.?" She laughs.

"Sure, I know a place that delivers pizza until about 4a.m. Or we can just get the wine." He says pretending he has no intentions.

"I've had enough to drink. Let's just watch a movie or something. I still feel my buzz from earlier."

"Okay. You don't mind if I have a glass of wine, do you?"

"Not at all, Aiden. You are my friend, my dance partner. I am sure you need to wind down. Whatever will keep you relaxed for the busy week ahead of us." She said.

 **..oOo..**

After about two glass in, Aiden tempts Bonnie with a glass of red wine. She liked it so much she finishes her glass in seconds. "Oh, this is good. I didn't think I was a wine girl, but this is… really good. What is it?"

"It's just a simple Malbec."

"Mmm." She said looking at it.

"With my blood."

"What? Aiden, I told you I shouldn't be drinking your blood."

"Why not, Bo? I smelled your desire for blood. You haven't had any in a few days, and I knew you'd be too stubborn to ask me, like the last time."

"It doesn't matter, It's not right."

"Why? Last I checked you were a free woman. You don't have a boyfriend."

"You know my situation is more difficult than that. I have explained it to you. You are my friend, and you told me you understood." She stood up as if she was putting her sweater on to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Bo, you are drunk. Stop. Just stay the night. I will take you home tomorrow."

"Aiden, you know how much, my own sanity means to me. I can't have you coming in and ruining my progress. You know how I feel about all of this, it's new to me."

"I do. So that is why I wanted to invite you to hang out with me tonight. You had fun, right?"

"I did. It's been very fun. But at what cost? For me to go back, and him to smell you on me?"

"Who cares, what he smells. He should have handled you like a man from day one. He doesn't know how to handle you. Treat you. You are too special. He doesn't know what you need."

"It's not your place, to comment on my and Damon's relationship unless I ask you for advice. Which by the way, I'm not asking."

"So what, it's a relationship now? He's clueless and can't give a woman like you what you need."

"And you do? Aiden. You know what I need?"

The menacing look of a pale bodied man standing at about 6'3" and 220 lbs towered her. Blocking her from leaving his place. His dark eyes stare into her green ones and he speaks lowly and convincingly to her. "Just give me this one night. I don't want to hurt you, or cloud your judgement. I just want to do what we have both wanted to do, since we were paired up in the dance together."

"Aiden, my life doesn't need the complication."

"One, night?"

Aiden's blood was working fast, seeping into her blood stream and filling her veins with lust and desire. Lust and desire, not particularly for him, but for the general feeling of being touched and pleased. At that moment, Damon could have been standing in front of her and she would have had her way with him. But it was Aiden.

Guilt was still riding her thoughts.

 _He's not Damon He's not Damon He's not Damon_

She closed her eyes, and imagined that Damon was still gone, with Enzo. She imagined that he found Elena first, she imagined that Enzo left, Damon left, Jeremy left… they all left at one point and it was okay. She wasn't angry. At this moment she understood. Life goes on. Life goes on, and tonight it was going to be one moment in time. It may never happen again, and that was okay. She was in the moment of lust. Everything didn't have to involve love.

"Everything I have ever done, has been so carefully thought out around my emotions." She said looking into his dark as night brown eyes.

"It doesn't have to be that complicated, Bo."

"I am starting to realize that. I just want to live in this moment, Aiden. Can we do that? I don't want to turn this into something tomorrow, okay. I don't want to promise you anything or for you to promise me anything. I just want you… right now."

"Would you like me to turn the lights out?"

"Why?"

"I'm not your typical vampire. I'm a darker beast than what you are not used to and much scarier than the monster from your dreams."

"I don't care. Show me your true self."

It didn't take much. She was breathing heavily and he could hear her heart beat increase. He heard the circulation of her blood and the smell of her forced his eyes to black out and his swimming veins frenzied the second he turned vamp in front of her.

She had never seen him full mode vampire. She had only seen his teeth once. He didn't look the same as Damon or Stefan when he vamped out. His eyes were black with bright red pupils. He was almost demonic. His teeth were longer than she remembered. Almost wolf-like, and she noticed his long, black, sharp nails when he pulled his shirt of. His skin turned hot rather than cold, and the moment he was pressed against her, she felt her body heat rise. She saw all of the veins under her skin surface and they were dark black. She wasn't sure what to think at first.

Was she regretful?

If she was, she was too stubborn to turn back. Aiden, pulled her clothes off gently. The mere touch of her skin excited him. She could feel his excitement inside of her. His blood swam in her veins darkening her in those moments.

"Can I taste you, Bo? I've never tasted you before?"

"No Aiden. No blood sharing. I don't like letting people drink from me."

"Okay, fair enough. But I want you to taste me, again. After all, you already have some of my blood in you."

His dark demonic eyes penetrated her and she froze, in fear and excitement.

He took a long hard sniff of her body. "You smell, so powerful. So magical. So, delicious." He carried her to his bedroom and with one swipe of a nail, her bra was torn and on the floor. He used his sharp nails, and crawled them towards her nether regions. She felt his nails, and took careful breaths, fearful that if she breathed too hard, he would cut her.

Damon's nails cut her. But Aiden's nails were different. They looked like small weapons. She felt his fingers teeter at her entrance as she stood next to his bed. She was too afraid to move, but she was so turned on by this dark, man. She could barely look at his face though. He wasn't Damon. He pulled his pants down, and she didn't look down. She felt his erection hit her leg when it sprang from his pants. She was ready for whatever was in store for her.

He gazed at her body and his body tightened at the sight of her. He was so hard, and muscular, and brawny. His large arms and hands almost blanketed her whole upper body. The small bumps rose on her skin when she felt a chill of wind. Then when his hot body pressed against hers, she bit her lips and pulled him in for a kiss, closing her eyes avoiding looking directly at him. His mouth over powered hers quickly. All she could do initially was compare him to Damon. She didn't want to, it just kept happening. She missed the feel of Damon, the smell of him, the taste of his blood.

But Aiden, was quickly forcing Damon out of her mind, with his blood swimming through her body. Once it fully kicked into her system, Bonnie's eyes darkened like Aiden's and he lifted her up so that both legs wrapped around him. He laid them both down and as his body lowered to her, he entered her in one swift thrust.

The most painful thrust Bonnie had ever felt. She closed her eyes and squeezed every muscle in her body. Clenching every grip, she had on him. No matter how gentle Aiden tried to be with her, the demon inside of him was menacing and powerful. She bit her lip and closed her eyes.

She held his body as he thrust into her and she let go everything in those moments. She no longer felt the emotions she had felt all those months. The second he entered her, he got his finger and told her, "Bite, then drink." Then made her drink his blood. He watched the erotic sight of her biting and sucking his fingers. He wanted to claim her body, for his own pleasure, but she was a marked woman, and if even if he thought to try and unmark her, Damon would feel it in those moments like a burning inside of him and he would come for Aiden's head. But he enjoyed the site of her sucking his blood from his finger, while he had his way with her. Her humanity was slipping away, the more blood she took from him. She felt it, leaving her body, her emotions almost fully fled and she forced herself to stop taking his blood.

She had no idea what Aiden was, but she knew he was different.

Once he lifted her legs and pushed them towards the direction of her head, he penetrated her so deeply she lost consciousness. When she woke up, she was riding him, and loving it.

Bonnie remembers nothing else but floating in darkness for the rest of the night. She lost full control for once, and every minute of it, was darker than the previous.

He owned her body, and mind the rest of the night. His powerful darkness, made her a prisoner of his lust. Blocking Damon out of her mind again, she reveled in his attention and his hunger for her body, as she remained drunk on his blood.

* * *

 **A/N Belvafore is still family, just having a misunderstanding. I knew I wanted to test the waters with Bonnie's darkness. What are your expectations of Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, and Stefan? Please tell me.**

 **I've written so much for this story but a lot of it can go in any direction. Anyways love to hear your thoughts.**


	11. Betrayal

**Possession**

What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Damon comes back without his humanity, and he only wants one thing- BONNIE! Will he be able to convince her their destiny before she is engulfed in her own darkness?

 ***I do not own these characters**

Chapter 11 – **Betrayal**

 **Rating M -** For maturity, Dark chapter, dark themes, sexual themes, language

A/N – I know you guys are upset about Bonnie, but it is part of this story. Possession. I've re-written this chapter so many times. My next three chapters are all out of order. I have so much re-organizing to do. I hope you enjoy the read. (BAMON)

*please enjoy

*happy reading lovelies

* * *

Damon, woke up in a panic. "BONNIE!"

He gave her space the night before. His intentions with Bonnie were to not push her away, but he had a hard time controlling his jealousy. The second he felt threatened, he reacted in a way that pushed her away.

When he saw that she and Stefan were singing karaoke together, he instantly became jealous of their connection, and he felt their bond from across the room.

Somewhere in the back of Damon's mind, he always thought Stefan was capable of stealing the heart of the woman he loved. After all, Damon and Stefan had the history of loving the same woman. The only question, was Stefan capable of the same selfishness Damon was?

Part of his guilty conscience of their past, is why he held such a grudge against his brother. His noble brother, of good conscience and faith. Which is why he told Caroline to apologize to Stefan for over reacting at the bar. He however, feared the wrath of Bonnie Bennett. He had no idea where her head space was, coming from North Carolina, and before she left, she was angry with him. He knew, if he went to her place from the karaoke bar he would have compelled her and had his way with her. He was really learning how to change for Bonnie. He was learning patience, and understanding, to an extent. He would never understand the idea of another man trying to get close to her. Family or not. He didn't want any man, being closer to her, than him.

Back to the present moment, Damon woke up in a panic. "BONNIE!"

He was sweating and paranoid that something had happened to her. It was about 4 am and he realized he was dreaming. He sat up in his bed and Stefan came running into his room.

"What? Damon, what is it?"

"I know it's Bonnie! I have this bad feeling. I don't know. You sure you took her all the way to her apartment?"

"Yes. I took her and waited to make sure she was okay."

"She's blocking me out. I can't see a got damn thing." Stefan had never seen his brother so paranoid. He looked like he had lost his mind.

"Go to her apartment then Damon. Fuck. Why is it so hard for you to figure these things out? You should have gone there last night."

"Stefan, she is so angry with me, I am not even sure the right things to say to Bonnie most days. She doesn't want to hear me speak, let alone breath."

"And you think, your behavior at the bar last night was appropriate?" He asked facetiously.

"Yes. It was. You were being lovey dovey with the woman I LO- you were being so inappropriate. What if it were me and Caroline up there? How would that have made you feel?"

"Well, considering that you and my girlfriend used to have sex on a regular basis… no that has never entered my mind. The fact that you used to swap blood with her, before I did, and fuck her all over her bedroom, compelling her wits out of her, no! It never enters my mind." He said sarcastically to Damon.

"Okay, okay. I fucking get it. For what it is worth, Caroline, and me… back then was a big fucking joke. Everyone knew it."

"Does it change the fact that it happened? I have never even kissed Bonnie or touched her inappropriately. Bonnie means a lot to me. She is my friend. While you were out being reckless the past year, she and I became like family. She helped me and Caroline to work out our issues. She is the reason, Caroline and I are back together. It seems as though you are sipping the Kool-Aid, and forgetting what Bonnie has been to you over all of these years."

"She isn't like them Stefan. She isn't Elena or Katherine. She demands so much emotion out of me. It's not just about me being a good guy with her, because she doesn't care if I'm a good guy. It's about me being accountable, and conscience. If I fuck up, she doesn't want me to apologize, she wants me to acknowledge that I fucked up, and decide to never do it again. She accepts me, and it is scary, because there is only a matter of time, before she realizes she is making a huge mistake in loving a man like me."

"Let's get one thing straight. Bonnie Bennett doesn't need your weakness Damon. Get your shit together and man-up for her. She needs a man. She is slipping away, and I can't keep being your wing man. I heard it in her voice tonight Damon. She is ready to be acknowledged."

Damon rubbed his hands through his hair. His chest started to burn. He caught a heavy swallow of air, and he felt his blood turn darker. His veins in his hands were surfacing and they were dark. All of the veins in his pale body were surfacing and Stefan took notice. "Shit." Damon said. What the fuck is happening to me?"

"I don't know. I have never seen this before. What does it feel like?"

"It feels like a burn, deep in my blood."

"Holy shit." Stefan said.

"It has to have something to do with Bonnie. I need to go to her apartment. She is blocking me out. I can't read her."

Damon jumped up and got dressed. "Little warning next time, I don't need to see your birthday suit." Stefan said.

"Shut up, you look exactly the same only not as well endowed." Damon smirked wickedly.

"Pft. You wish." Stefan left for his room and grabbed his phone.

Caroline woke up and noticed him dialing. "What are you doing Stefan?"

"Trying to call Bonnie. She won't pick up."

"Why? What's wrong?"

Damon woke up with his connection to Bonnie closed. He thinks something is wrong. His blood his coursing black through his veins. He thinks Bonnie is in some type of trouble."

"What? What kind of trouble?"

"I really don't know Caroline. That is why I am trying to call her."

"Well, is she answering?"

"No."

"Let's all just go to her apartment then."

"Damon was headed there. He is probably already gone by now."

"Fuck. I'm worried Stef."

"So am I. Do you have an idea of where she might be?"

"Yeah, but I am hoping it's not true?"

"Where Caroline, if you know, we need to know."

"The only other person she hangs out with in Mystic Falls is Aiden. Even though I am sure it is platonic, he was there tonight when everything happened. Maybe he called her up when you dropped her off."

"Fuck. I don't know where he lives." He yelled rubbing his hands though his hair.

"He rents out a frat house near the college. One of the old frat houses that was used for the Greeks back before they rebuilt Greek row. It's a few neighborhoods over. I don't remember which is his though."

"What do you know about Aiden, that we should know, Caroline?"

"Nothing really. He's a nice guy, but he's given her his blood before."

"WHAT? Caroline! How the hell could you keep such an important thing from us, from Damon?"

"What? It was when Damon disappeared and she needed blood. I thought Damon was a dick at the time, and I didn't see an issue. It didn't happen often."

"Caroline, it doesn't matter. Bonnie is not supposed to take the blood of another supernatural, that isn't mine or Damon's."

"Who told you that, and why?"

"It's a long story which I can't tell you right now. But it has something to do with the prophecy of Bonnie's bloodline."

"So what happens if she drinks someone else's blood?"

"Nothing, if done in moderation. But, too much can make Bonnie flip her switch."

"Her humanity?"

"Yeah. She's not a vampire. If she flips her switch, I am not sure how to get her back."

Stefan's Phone rings.

 **..oOo..**

Bonnie wakes up in a panic, "DAMON!" Her fears are brought to life when she wakes up in another man's bed. She woke up and walked to the bathroom and she was covered in dark veins. Her body doesn't realize what has happened, but she knows she shouldn't be where she is. Aiden is still asleep and Bonnie can't find her clothes. She walks around in darkness and feels for anything she can put on her body. She finds her cover sweater and that's it at first. Luckily it is long enough to cover her body. She finds her boots and just before she walks out, she finds her shorts.

Her shirt, panties and bra, were nowhere in sight.

She heard the buzzing of her phone, but couldn't find it. She prayed whoever was calling would call a few times so she could pick up the sound of the buzzing. Finally, she saw a glow from under his couch. She ran to it, and crawled under trying to reach it. When she tried answering it, it died. Her battery was low and she was pissed. Stuck at Aiden's, while her veins burn through her skin.

He slept heavily. She was lucky he hadn't heard her stumbling around his place. He made his homes downstairs, and Kenny's area was upstairs. Luckily she didn't have to stumble about the stairs. She kept pressing the button until the phone light came back on. She tried to squeeze one phone call of her battery life.

She noticed it was Stefan that called. "Please answer, please answer." She whispered.

She hated having to call him, because she knew how mad he would be, but she had to get out of there.

"Stefan!"

"Bonnie! Where are you?"

"Please come get me. I don't know the street name. I will walk to Whitmore and wait in the lot of the bar. The darkest corner of the lot." She wasn't panicking anymore, she sounded calm, but she sounded like she was trying to be discreet.

"Ok. I'm on my way." He said in a hurry throwing his jeans on over his boxers.

"Stefan, come alone please."

"Caroline, is with me. She is worried about you too."

"Fine. Just don't tell your brother. Okay?"

The phone died.

 _FUCK_

 **..oOo..**

When Stefan and Caroline pull up, Bonnie is in her sweater and she looks like she was just taking part in a marathon.

Stefan jumped out of the car and grabbed her, "Bonnie what the hell?" His messy bed head and thrown on clothes looked like he literally threw whatever on. His face was angered when he watched her standing there missing her shirt and bra and trying to cover herself as best as she could with her cardigan.

"Don't ask okay. Just take me back to my place. I need to shower."

"Damon is there?"

"What? Why?"

"He had a bad feeling about you. A night mare or something." Then Stefan looked at Bonnie's hands, noticing her veins. "Bon, what happened? Why are your veins so dark?" He pushed the sleeve of her sweater up. Noticing all of her dark veins. "Bonnie!"

"Stefan, not right now. Okay. I am still trying to figure things out. But trust me I am okay."

Caroline looked at Bonnie afraid to speak, because they left on bad terms earlier in the night. "Bon… Is this from Aiden?"

"I don't know. It's from something. Was I with Aiden? Yes. But I have no idea what the hell this is? I woke up and I felt hot and filled with this strong, burning sensation. Now my veins are swimming in blackness."

"Damon woke up the same way Bonnie. He woke up like this!"

"What the fuck? Stefan! No." Her face looked terrified and in those moments he felt for her, because he could feel Damon's wrath already, bearing down on the soul of Bonnie.

"Yes. He's worried sick, and he's waiting for you."

"No, I'm not going back. I don't want to be alone with him."

"Bonnie, you have to talk about what happened, maybe Caroline and I can help soften the blow."

"No. He's going to kill me. He's going to fucking kill me."

"He won't. We won't let him." Caroline said.

"Tell, me. Bonnie, did you drink Aiden's blood?"

She nodded her head. "Fuck it. It's whatever, right? I'll deal with Damon in the morning. I need to get a hotel tonight."

"No. You can't be alone. Just come back to the boarding house."

"Stefan, your brother, will not let me get any sleep."

"Bonnie, listen to me and listen to me well. You are not going to be alone tonight. You are either coming back to the boarding house with me and Caroline, or you are going to deal directly with Damon at your apartment."

The stubborn would be witch, reluctantly drug her feet over to and sat in the car. She didn't speak too many word to Stefan or Caroline. She saw Stefan texting and driving. "Stop doing that, Stefan. It's dangerous." She said to him. Those were the only words spoken on the quietest car ride home. Staring out of the window from the back seat was like impending g doom for her.

"Sorry." He said, putting his eyes back on the road.

She knew he wouldn't crash, she was more or less worried about him having texted Damon. She was hoping he wouldn't tell Damon about where she was.

"Stefan, Caroline, this was a onetime thing. It was a mistake, and it will never happen again. I don't know what I was thinking. I guess I wasn't thinking. I was just sick of the head games with Damon. Okay. I was sick of letting him toy with my emotions. It's no excuse, but just know, I have no romantic feelings for Aiden. It was a mistake."

Caroline's eyes worried for Bonnie as she looked out the car window during the drive. Seeing glimpses of Bonnie's face through the rear view.

When she got back to the boarding house, she didn't see his car. She tried reading his thoughts, but she was now blocked out. She walked in and went straight to the guest room, locking the door behind her. She hesitated every move. But she had to wash whatever blood, or sweat smell of Aiden that was on her, off of her body. Her shower wasn't drawn out. She was in and out in about fifteen minutes and she dried her body and dressed quickly. Her body felt, like it didn't belong to her, those dark veins were swimming inside of her like serpents. She felt darkness that was going against her nature. She hoped if she went to bed, it would disappear by the morning, the pain, the burn, the dark, volatile, movement of her blood underneath the surface of her skin. And somehow, the slurry of busy blood made her want more. She knew it was wrong, and even if it burned, it felt powerful. Her eyes watered as she forced herself to try to sleep.

She tried to replay the night. He was powerful and consuming. She doesn't have detailed memories of the sex, what-so-ever, because the sex isn't what she hungered for. It was his blood. It was powerful and magical. She remembers flashes of them on his bed, but mostly, she remembered taking his blood and feeling like electricity was flowing through her veins. She pat dried her hair and turned the lights out. She laid down and tried to find comfort in her fears before shutting her eyes. After her eyes rested for about ten minutes, she was awakened with a hand over her mouth, and an angry demon holding her body down.

She tried to call for Stefan and she couldn't make a noise. "I could fucking kill you."

She shook her head "no" wildly.

"No, I won't fucking kill you. But you should know that you fucking killed me tonight Bonnie. You fucking hurt me to my core. I smell him all over you, inside of you. Your body, your blood, your pores. You drank his blood!" He screamed through gritted teeth into her face. "I told you, it would be a bad day, if I ever found out you took another man's blood, didn't I?"

She nodded her head "yes," afraid of what she did to him and what he was going to do to her.

Her heart was racing, her room was pitch black and his hand was soaked in the salted water of her fears. Bonnie could see nothing. All she felt was a heaviness holding her down. A hot hand over her mouth, and the other working its way around the task at at hand, her clothes. The thumping of her heart beat hit her chest so hard, Damon could feel it against his own. She was developing an unrecognizable ache in her chest and the blood was fighting her body burning her veins as her fear rose. Aiden's blood felt like fire, and it was aware that Damon was not friendly in these moments. She felt needles all over her body, possessing her being, in a menacing way. Aiden's blood felt like it was killing her, or possessing her, she couldn't tell. She didn't want to be stuck under Damon's angry body, but she could feel that Aiden's blood wasn't supposed to be inside of her making her feel this way. Her body was bare, and all traces of her clothing were gone. His skin was on her skin, his heavy body between her legs, and he wasn't cold like normal. He was hot to the touch. Every, single, inch of him.

She tried talking to him but he wouldn't take his hand off of her mouth. He gripped her mouth tighter and squeezed. "To top it off, you let him fuck you." She couldn't see his eyes but she felt his tears land on her cheek from his silent crying. "It's okay, Bennett, I'm only doing this to protect you, we may hate each other for a while after this, but just know this is _for your own good_. I have to remove, every single trace of him from your body. Every. Single. Trace. You've been a very, bad, little witch, and I know you might hate me for a while, but I don't care. I will risk it, because I will never top protecting you, no matter how much pain is causes, me… or you."

Slowly all sound faded, and what was magnified in sound, was what happened next. His fangs broke the barrier of his gum line, his nails grew in length as they gripped her, a low growl came from his throat and he told her, "Don't you dare call to Stefan or Caroline, they can't help you. Just take it, until I'm done because trust me, Bonnie, this is going to hurt me, more than it will hurt you. Do you understand, what is about to happen?" She nodded her head yes, before her face was snapped to the side.

Damon didn't let her prepare herself before he entered her, then he ripped through her neck with a vengeance. He didn't make it pleasant, or orgasmic. He drew from her roughly, and he didn't let her move. She cried, and screamed through the spaces of his fingers, because he never took his hand off of her mouth. One hand over her mouth, the other holding her hands. The pain was agonizing, and he over powered her like a man possessed. Because he was. He was possessed, and he had been for over a year, and even though he gave Bonnie much of his darkness, he kept a lot of it hidden. The phantom inside of him was more powerful than he realized sometimes. his phantom being took Bonnie, and cleansed her of Aiden's blood. He took every drop of Aiden out of Bonnie's body. At one point she stopped fighting him and passed out.

 **..oOo..**

 **2 hours later**

Damon left Bonnie sleeping peacefully. He had dressed her and covered her body with a blanket, he threw his pants on. He yelled as he came out of Bonnie's room to Stefan who was waiting for his brother to be finished.

"Hey, you need to fucking drain me before I lose it. I can feel it it's dark, it's vile."

"Geez." Stefan said looking at Damon. His veins were swimming in darkness and they were piping through his body so close to the surface it looked painful. He didn't want to lie to Bonnie earlier in the night, but he knew it had to be done. He knew Damon had to drain her of that darkness before it was too late. "That was inside of Bonnie?" He asked his brother as they both looked at the darkness in fear. Stefan could see The blood vessels in Damon's eyes about to burst from how filled up he was. It burned and he can't imagine how Bonnie held on to it the way she did without it destroying her human body.

"My veins are about to burst." Damon yelled. "My throat is on fire. Get this out of me!"

"Come on, let's go to the cellar. Caroline, please keep an eye on Bonnie." Caroline stared on in horror as Damon's body was being defiled from the inside out. Stefan took Damon to the cellar and hooked him up to a poison flushing device. It's a machine similar to an IV injector, but it's purpose was to withdraw poison from a vampire's blood, by draining them of their own blood. Stefan chained Damon up, because the machine causes a lot of intolerable pain. Damon's black veins were so powerful and full he was instantly hit with a shot of Aiden's blood to his brain. His body started violently convulsing as if he was going into shock. His veins burn and he fought to break out of the chains Stefan put on his body. It took the rest of the morning to drain Damon of the darkness.

When they were finished, Both Damon and Bonnie were in need of blood. Damon drank blood bags and had a shot of his brother's blood for safe measure. His throat was still burning from the taste of the blood, but he assumed it would heal soon. Bonnie was still asleep when Stefan walked upstairs to check on her.

"She's okay, but she woke up once and I had to give her my blood. She was out of it, I don't think she will remember. She's been heavily sleep since." Caroline said as she sat there with Bonnie for the past few hours. Bonnie looked to be sleeping peacefully. When Damon made his way upstairs, Caroline and Stefan left to give him privacy with her.

He sat on the bed until she opened her eyes. The moment she saw him she started breathing heavily and backing up to the head board, attempting to move away from him. Her eyes were filled with fear. She didn't say a word to him. She just looked at him. Damon looked paler than normal she noticed. She doesn't know the details of what happened to Damon after he drained her. He wasn't ready to tell her.

They sat in silence for a long time. Neither of them had the words to say to make the other feel better about what the prior night ended up transpiring to. She looked at Damon and looked away. She was disappointed in not only him, for the way he handled her, but herself for what she did.

He never took his eyes off of her, and it was making her increasingly uncomfortable. Finally, she spotted a tear fall down his cheek. His eyes turned red with pain. He had no idea a woman could be capable of hurting him the way she did. He was stupidly worried about Stefan when he walked in on karaoke night, when really, there was a man on the sidelines all along who had been plotting against him.

He stood up and walked around the room for a few minutes. He rubbed his hands through his hair. Bonnie stood up and walked towards the bedroom door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to have Stefan take me home. I'm exhausted, and **this,** doesn't feel like it going to be settled anytime soon."

"No, you are not leaving, he said blocking her."

"Damon, you lost the right to be reasonable with me, last night, when you savagely drained me within an inch of my life."

"God, Bonnie, you have no idea do you?"

"About what?"

"Drinking his blood could have killed you."

"Once I realized what was happening I left. I have no idea why my body reacted that way, but it's no excuse, for you almost killing me."

"You shouldn't have made such a stupid decision Bonnie. Don't you know any better?"

"No. When it comes to you, I don't know a damn thing Damon." She looked at him angrily. "You just expect me to sit around, and wait for you to know what you want and when you're ready. I'm a person, Damon. I have feelings and they don't involve wanting to wait around."

"I never asked you to wait around, Bonnie. But I assumed you and I were just…"

"Just what?"

"At an understanding that, what you did last night, should never have happened."

"Oh, right, I see. So, almost a year ago, you find Elena, and you decide that, you need to see if you guys are meant to be, right? You get to have closure on your life with her, when you realize the time for the two of you has passed. But the moment, I just decide maybe I should see what's out there for me, it's a problem?"

He looks at her like he can't believe her.

"It's an unbelievable double standard it was it is."

"No, it's not. Since I have come back here for you, I have not had an inappropriate thought or action towards another woman, Bonnie."

"So that makes it okay, Damon? Keeping me in the dark about what we are supposed to be. I am a woman. A grown woman. With needs. My needs have to get met too. Not just when you want to come around. Okay."

He grabbed her around her neck. He just looked at her like he wanted to strangle her, but he let her go. When he let her go, she hit him.

 _SLAP!_

"That is for leaving me."

 _SLAP!_

Again.

"That is for last night. Acting like you didn't give a damn about me, because you have jealousy issues."

He holds his jaw and looks at her. Her anger was deeply rooted in the pours of her skin. "What was this supposed to be Damon? Fun? Sex? Tell me, because I am so lost, that I can't find my way alone. Not anymore. You have to meet me halfway."

His ego was so bruised from what she had done. He barely wanted to look at her, let alone speak to her. But he hated the way he felt when he was without her.

"You let him touch you. You let him fuck you."

His anger was so prevalent, it projected as both madness and sadness.

"You fucked Elena."

"Bonnie, it's totally different."

"No it isn't."

"She and I happened before you and I did."

"None-the-less, you went to her first, while I sat here imagining the worst about you and Enzo. Then you kept it a secret."

She got her things and proceeded to walk away from him. "Where are you going?"

"I have an apartment now. I don't have to be here anymore. Waiting for you to figure out who you are and what you want."

"You can't leave. You can't go back there. Whether it be me, Stefan, or Caroline, we have all agreed that the safest place for you is here. At the boarding house."

"Safe from who, Damon? Aiden. My dance partner. News flash, he didn't force me. I made the choice to let him do what he did. I let him touch me, undress me, penetrate me!" As soon as she said it his jaw began to twitch as his temples pulses with anger.

"Bonnie there is a lot you don't understand. But we need to sit and talk about it all. As a family."

"Family, huh?"

"Yeah, Bonnie. We are your family. You can't leave."

"Fine. But I am leaving this room. I don't want to sit here and do this with you. This game, this back and forth."

"Just so that we are clear Bonbon, you can't see Aiden. After this show is over, and it has all been said and done, he's out of the picture."

"Who the hell are you, Damon? Who the hell are you to tell me, who I can and can't see, or be friends with?"

"I guess when we sit and have our family talk, I can tell you all about my purpose in your life. Because I have a purpose, and it's one you can't run away from. Just so you, know, this is the long haul witch. You can't get rid of me. You've only been told about part of the prophecy. But I refuse to tell you the rest until you're ready. Right now, you're acting like a child."

"Child? How am I acting like a child? Because I made a decision without considering how it would make you feel?"

"Because the decision you made, could have killed us both."

She just looked at him. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention. I was just being a twenty-three-year-old. Why would I have wanted it hurt you on purpose, Damon?"

"Who cares, the point is you're not ready."

"Damon, please, talk to me, why can't you just tell me now?" She asked calmly.

"Well, the old gang decided they wanted to come by tonight spend some time with us all together, and to make an announcement."

"Great, now, not only do I have to be held hostage here, I have to see all of the people who remind me of why I barely trust anyone."

They look at each other and she passes him by, then he grabs her by her arm. "I have to give you my blood."

"I think I will take my chances with a blood bag."

He laughs, "If only it were that simple. No. I've already told you, you need my blood. So, my blood, you will have. Now, sit down."

"Excuse me."

"Bennett, I said sit your ass down. Don't make me say it again." She turns back around and sits on the bed, waiting for him. He closes and locks the door. He sits back on the bed against the headboard, unbuttoning his shirt.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to bite into your wrist?"

"It's going to help you quicker, from my neck."

"I prefer your arm. I don't want to be physically too close to you."

"No. Come here." He patted his lap, for her to straddle him.

She slowly crept up to his waist and sat straddling him on both of her knees. He used his nail to pierce his neck. "Here." He says, pointing to the small cut.

"That's a little too intimate for me."

"Oh well. You lost the right to pick when you took another man's blood, and let him fuck you."

"That's not fair."

"That sounds like a personal problem."

He waited for her lips to reach his neck, and took full advantage of the placement of his hands. Putting them, any and everywhere that he wanted to, and as she drank his blood, slowly, he whispered to her with his possessive hands on her body, in a low possessive tone.

"Bonnie Bennett, no amount of his blood, or lust for you, will ever change what you are. You are MINE. You will always be mine. That won't change, no matter how much you push me away. In the very core of you is me! I created you, I gave you, your life back, and I ALONE, will have your heart."

 **.oOo.**

Caroline and Stefan finished setting the table in the dining hall.

"This looks amazing you guys. Thank you for allowing us to come here to make our announcement!"

"Of course, it's been so long since we've, entertained anyone here, I almost forgot how to do this." Caroline said laughing.

"When do you think was the last time we all got together was?"

"Oh wow, sometime before I flipped my switch," Caroline said. "Over six years ago."

"It's nice, right? I'm stoked. And starving, what are we eating?"

"Pasta, in a garlic butter sauce, salad, and freshly baked rolls. All done by Stefan. And I made baked chicken, for those of you that eat meat."

Jeremy walked up and joined Elena and Caroline in conversation. "Caroline, what's it like being a mom?"

"Unbelievable. No feeling compares." Caroline says as Jeremy looked to Elena and smiled. "It's a little hard when you are separated from the other parent, but I fly to them once a month."

"That's gotta be hard. Sorry to hear that. How are you guys getting along?"

"We get along fine, but this last time we butted heads a lot because I got to meet Alaric's new girlfriend. And she great, but, she's a pediatrician, so the first thing she does, the day I met her was try to tell me how to be a mom. It was disrespectful and Alaric didn't stop her. So once she went back to her own place, he and I just kept butting heads after that. I had to explain to him about how the girls aren't just regular kids, they are supernatural. But I think he wants them to forget about that altogether, so this is where it gets hard."

"Wow. Do you think he would go through with making them forget about their heritage?"

"Do I? Yes. Sometimes. But deep inside of him there is that same man who was a part of this life, just as much as we were. You can't just ignore what's in your blood, or rooted into your system."

"Yea. Well, I'm happy you maintain a relationship with them. I'd love to meet them one day." Elena said.

"Well, unless you plan to fly to Texas he doesn't plan on letting them come to Mystic Falls anytime soon. But he's open for visitors as long as his job permits it. Sometimes, he travels and takes the girls with him."

"Oh I see."

"Enough about me, are you ready to make your big announcement?"

"I am. I've been anxious for a while. Just waiting for Bon and Damon to get here. Are they okay?"

"I think so. I will see what is taking them so long."

"Sure. I'll be in there with the guys."

"Okay, sweetie. I'll be in there in a sec."

Caroline, walked upstairs and knocked on the guest room door. "Bon?" … "Damon?"

She knocked again.

"Bon, Damon…?"

Just then as she began to get suspicious, Bonnie opened the door and walked out. "Sorry, I was getting ready." Somehow she managed to get all of her color back from being drained. Caroline could smell Damon in Bonnie's blood, and on her body again. Once she got dressed and did her hair, she was out of the room the second Caroline knocked. Her hair was straightened and she wore all black. A knee length, black dress with black laced ankle boots.

Not, but a minute later did Damon come out of the same room. Dressed in all black. Boots, shirt, and pants. Neither of them speak to the other as they leave the room separately and they both walk downstairs at different times.

Caroline stood there, just praying the night went smooth.

 **Five minutes ago…**

Damon stopped Bonnie from straightening her hair.

"Bonnie, look at me."

She looks into blue eyes.

"I don't forgive you. In fact, I am angry and I want you to feel the way I feel about what you did for the rest of the day. For the rest of the night you will be in my head, feeling my emotions about what you did. And I don't want you looking into my eyes for the rest of the night. As a matter of fact, you are not allowed to touch me for the rest of the night. Do you understand me?"

"Sure, Damon." She says rolling her eyes. He looks at her with disgust in his eyes.

"If anyone asks, what's wrong, just tell them how overwhelmed you are with everything right now. Like school and the apartment."

"Okay, Damon. Oh, and just so you know... Fuck you!"

"You wish Bennett. Now, finish putting your clothes on. Its taking us too long to get downstairs."

For undisclosed reasons, Damon got ready in Bonnie's room. Then the minute they left the room, they separated and spent the night talking to everyone, except each other.

 **.oOo.**

"Caroline, you cooked this?" Matt asked.

"No, Stefan did? He and Damon are really good cooks. I did bake the chicken though."

"Stefan this tastes amazing," Tyler said.

"All for nothing though, right? You guys don't eat food." Matt asked.

"Yes we do. Not every day but we do. Plus, Bon eats food."

"Why so quiet tonight Bonnie?" Jeremy noticed her acting differently.

"Uh, just trying to stay out of my head about somethings. I have a lot going on."

"Yeah, I remember you went to see your mom. Anything come of that?" He asked.

"Ahh, yeah, it was a-"

"Chh chh." Damon said as he took a bite of his food.

"It was just a good learning experience. I really should go to the bathroom. I will be right back." When Bonnie excused herself, she walked passed Damon's chair, purposely bumping him as he took a drink of his bourbon, forcing him to spill it. "Oopsie." She said sarcastically.

She was angry at him for imposing his will on her with his emotions, forcing her in his head.

Bonnie got emotional, and angry then excused herself to keep everyone from noticing.

"Is Bonnie, Okay? She doesn't seem herself." Elena asked.

"She's fine, she just, has finals, and she just got her own place, so… she's overwhelmed with things." Damon said.

"Everyone, including Stefan and Caroline thought it was strange that he was answering the questions about her after she got up.

"So, I hear you guys have an announcement?" Stefan said.

"Yeah. When Bon gets back, I can't wait to tell everyone." Matt said.

"Well, does everyone, know?"

"No. Well, these guys know half of it. They will find out the rest with you guys."

"Okay. Great. We can always use good news." Caroline said, covering up that their own little family was dealing with dysfunction at the moment.

"Hey, Bonnie didn't seem herself, I'm going to go check on her." Jeremy said.

"You don't have to do that." Damon said.

"It's fine. It's Bon, I never did enjoy watching her when she was hurting." The still, very large bodied, young man, got up and went to check on her.

Damon just kept eating. He tried to ignore the fact that Jeremy was still very fucking annoying when it came to Bonnie Bennett. His jaws clicked together and they began ticking away. Caroline and Stefan noticed.

Unfortunately, no one knew what was going on except the four of them. So they tried their best to conceal his agitation.

"Bon." Jeremy calls out knocking at the door. "Hey, Bon. Come on. Open up."

"Jer?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"I'm fine. I'll be out in a second."

"Don't try to get over on me. Okay. I know when you are hurting. Let me come on. If anything I can just hold you. Hug you. Come on. I know how much you love being hugged when you are sad."

She wiped her eyes. Overwhelmed with Damon's current emotions, of hurt. She holds back tears and gets ready to open the door. Just before she does, a feeling engulfs her body and she looks in the mirror. A glimmer of red glows in her eyes, then her eyes turn white and she shakes a little in a possessed manner. When she looks in the mirror, her white eyes slowly retrieve their color, the veins in her eyes swim back behind her eye lids. She looked at the inside of her wrist and noticed one thick, dark vein, slithering under her skin. It didn't even frighten her. She watched it wiggle until it disappeared. Suddenly, she felt like a different Bonnie. She opened the door to the tall, lengthy hunter. Her eyes take him in thirsting for his blood.

The second he sees her he hugs her tight. "If this is still about us, keeping Elena from you. I am sorry okay. We didn't want to hurt you. We just want bygones to be bygones. We grew up together, we love you, Bonnie."

"It's fine Jer. I don't really care about that right now. I just have a full plate of things and I am overwhelmed, right now."

"Wow, that is exactly what Damon told us." She rolled her eyes when he didn't see. "Hey, I want you to know, that you can call me anytime Bonnie. I'll be back once a month to see my sister. We should hang out sometime."

"Yeah, maybe." She smiled. Then she let go of him, and sauntered past him.

"Sheesh. How can a woman keep getting as beautiful as you do every year?"

"Jer, Stop." She said blushing.

"See, there is that beautiful bright smile we all love so much."

"Ugh. Stop trying to make me blush."

"Hey I need to change my clothes. I'll be back down in a few minutes. I mean, unless you want to help me." She asked biting her lip. Jeremy's mouth dropped and she grabbed his hand gently tickling his palm, in a dirty flirty way.

He gulped his abilities to remain mature at that moment and every insecurity in his body rose as she began walking to her room, beginning to undress, as she walked away.

I better go back downstairs and eat with everyone before they think something is up and come looking for us." He says.

"Yea, it's probably the smarter decision." She winked and walked towards her room. She became some crazy seductress in the time he's been gone, he'd never seen this dark side of Bonnie.

He smiled and walked back into the dining room.

Elena looked to her brother. "Where's Bonnie?"

"She said something about changing her clothes."

"Why?" Damon asked.

When Bonnie got back in her room, she fought back Damon's feelings. They were forcing her to feel his pain. She had no emotion behind her and Aiden's tryst. Not good or bad. All she felt right now was a hunger for blood. She found the perfect dress, and just as she put it on, she texted Aiden.

 **Bo:** plans tonight?

He responded in seconds.

 **Aiden:** Out with friends? Want me to pick you up?

 **Bo:** Yea. In about an hour.

 **Aiden:** alright.

 **Bo:** I'm at the manor

 **Aiden:** okay

She puts on her black mini dress and thigh high boots, which she bought when she and Caroline went out shopping one day. She walks down stairs, turning heads. "Oh my Gosh, Bon. You look fucking amazing!" Elena said.

"Elena?" Matt said.

"Sorry. Excuse my language guys." She said laughing.

Stefan had to catch himself, because, his thoughts immediately went south. Until he turned to a fuming Damon Salvatore. He walked to his brother and asked for help in the kitchen. Damon tried his hardest to remain absolutely calm in those moments. He tried to withhold a burst of _choke and strangle the witch_ thoughts, which were popping in his head. He reluctantly got up with Stefan and walked into the kitchen, then to the liquor where he opened a bottle of bourbon and began drinking it.

"You have plans Bonnie?" Caroline asked.

"Yea, but don't worry, they don't involve Stefan!" She said with a straight face. "I wouldn't want you to think anything is going on between us."

"Bonnie Bennett. Shut the fuck up."

"Sure thing blondie." Everyone looked at the two not knowing what to say next.

Bonnie sat their smiling, and she grabbed someone's glass of liquor, then drank it.

In the other room, Stefan tries calming his brother down. "I told you she was on the edge Damon. She's been pushed. She's done. She's needs space."

"Fuck no, Stefan." He said in a low growl. His eyes were menacing and sharp. Directed at Stefan filled with anger as he tried controlling his temper.

"Listen, let's calm down, walk out there, and just keep an eye on her. I thought you drained her of Aiden's blood!"

"I did Stefan, I nearly died, drinking from her. I was on fire, like I was drinking acid. My throat is still raw, the bourbon is the only thing that helps. Unless I drink someone's blood."

"Who's blood can you possibly drink to make you feel better?"

"Matt or Elena. They are the only two full blood humans here. I could drink Bonnie's but it doesn't seem she's clean right now." He snapped. They walk back out to the dining hall to watch Bonnie shamelessly flirt with Jeremy, and Tyler before Matt gets up and makes an announcement.

"Okay, so I know that we told you guys we had an announcement. I'll be quick. Elena and I are expecting a baby."

Both Caroline and Bonnie's faces froze, and everyone in the room seemed to be really happy for them. The only person who didn't really smile was Damon. He was fuming from Bonnie. She didn't notice, because she was compelled not to look Damon in the face for the rest of the night. When she bent over to hi Elena, Tyler accidentally got a flash of the highest part of her thigh, from the backside. He caught himself and so did Damon. Damon bit back every bit of _kill her_ that he could.

"Wow. Congratulations, this is a beautiful thing. I didn't even know you two were together." Caroline said.

"Yeah, we had been pretty hush hush back at Jeremy's place, but they eventually figured us out."

"How far along are you?"

"About four months." Elena said.

"Well, not exactly, More like fourteen weeks." Matt said rubbing her belly.

"Congratulations Elena and Matt. I am genuinely happy for you both." Bonnie said hugging them.

"So, Uncle Tyler will be making more trips back to Mystic Falls to keep an eye on her and the baby. My best friend is going to be a dad. It's awesome."

"Congrats man." Damon said casually to Matt. He didn't speak to Elena much and Stefan hugged them both.

"Then a few days ago, I asked Elena to marry me, and she said yes." That was the part no one knew about.

Everyone collectively cheered. Even Damon, forgetting about Bonnie for a split second, he was genuinely happy for them. Bonnie still didn't look towards Damon.

Tyler was talking to Bonnie and she was standing too close for comfort. When Caroline noticed she pulled her friend to the side.

"Bon, can I talk to you, please?"

"Sure." She said, standing there not moving.

"Privately?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. She followed Caroline to the corner. "What is this about Caroline. I'm mingling. Being friendly. Isn't that what everyone wanted?"

"Yes, but you are about to make Damon go on a bloodlust rage. Starting with Tyler and Jeremy."

"Please, I'm a free woman. I'm a single woman. Damon doesn't control me, and neither do you, or Stefan."

"Listen I know I fucked up the other day Bonnie. I plan to talk about it with you. Just not with everyone here. I was going to today, until they called and asked to come over."

"Well, I guess we will talk when we talk. But as for right now, I'm good. I'm enjoying myself. Please stop babying me. If Damon is angry, he should search deep within himself and figure it out. Because it's not me." She said loudly, but not loud enough other would hear her.

Meanwhile Stefan and Damon pulled Matt and Elena aside, "Listen, I'd hate to impose, okay. I would never do this because I want to. But something happened to Bonnie last night. If you notice her bad behavior, we are working on it. But in the meantime, in order to heal her I had to take her blood, which in turn, burned my throat. Now I am not healing, and she has the only blood with healing properties in this house. Unfortunately, we think it's tainted, so I need to ask if one of you will let me have a pinch of your blood so my throat will heal until we can purify our little Bonbon again?"

"Damon, what do you mean purify?" Elena asked.

"It's a long story." Damon said.

"Unbelievable. Are you fucking kidding me?" Matt said.

"Damnit, I knew it was a bad idea." Damon said.

"No, Matt. Stop." Elena said.

"No, you guys don't know what Bonnie is like when she's all messed up. You didn't see what I saw last year."

"You're angry, rightfully so." Stefan said. "But in all fairness this threat we are facing is like nothing we've ever dealt with. It's not her fault." Stefan said.

"To hell it's not." Matt said.

"Damon, I'm sorry I don't want to hurt your feelings but I had some vervain before I came here. Just in case. I'm sorry. I just didn't know what to expect."

"Of course Matt, I have taken your blood without your consent, plenty enough times to warrant your fears. I can't even blame you." He looked to Elena then Matt. "I will only do this, if it's okay with you Matt. I just need her wrist, and you can watch the whole thing."

"It's up to Elena. I trust her. I don't need to watch this." He stormed out of the room to find Bonnie.

Damon felt weird, and he took a few minutes to gather himself. He knew she was pregnant and he had to brace himself. Stefan went to check on Matt. "Is this okay with you, Elena?" Damon asked.

"Sure. Just a little, okay. The baby."

"I know. I promise, I'll only take enough to heal my throat.

In the dining hall, Caroline was talking to Bonnie about Damon, trying to get her to be rational. "Fine Caroline, I will back off of Tyler, and Jeremy. It's all innocent though. Sheesh. No one wants to let the witch have any fun." She was calming her own anxiousness when Matt burst into the room.

"What is it this time Bon?"

"Excuse me!"

"You heard me, what the hell is eating at you now, that your back in a bad place?"

"Matt, I have always respected you. I'm going to ask that you back off right now."

"Yeah Matt, what the hell?" Caroline asked.

"Seriously, everyone's going to act like we don't remember psycho Bonnie last year. Attacking all of you. Trying to kill everyone?" He yelled.

"That was not my fault, Matt. How dare you?" She walked towards him in a stalky manner, like she wanted to rip his head off.

"What you going to try and kill me too Bon?"

"Matt I would never hurt you."

"Except you did. You blame that act on the huntress last year. Well tell me this, if the huntress was responsible for the death of vampires, why did you attack me Bonnie? Huh. Of all of the people who had your back, why did you attack me?" He said with tears in his eyes, and anger in his voice.

"Matt, it wasn't me, you have to believe me. I would never-"

"But you did. You did it, and I will never forgive you. That is exactly why I couldn't bring Elena back. It was because of you Bonnie, I didn't want you to hurt her. You are the reason we kept her in hiding. We only came back because she begged. Otherwise I wouldn't have."

Bonnie felt her heart ache in those moments. But she wouldn't let herself cry. If there was a possibility to keep her from fully slipping tonight, it was gradually fading. The work carline just put into rationalizing with her just went down the drain.

"Matt, whatever you think you are doing, stop!" Caroline said.

"Is that true? Where is Elena I want to hear it from her mouth." Bonnie walks towards the kitchen and Matt doesn't even stop her realizing what she is about to walk in on.

Stefan calls out, "Bonnie, wait!"

Bonnie opens the door to see Damon drinking from Elena's wrist, to heal his throat. He looks up and his whole spirit vacated his body. Elena was feeling guilt immediately and she removed her wrist from his mouth as he pulled up wiping his mouth.

A lot is happening all at once. A lot. She slowly backed out of the kitchen both Elena and Damon realized they couldn't take that look of hurt or pain away from Bonnie, and she realized she could never unsee, what she just saw. Once she was out of the kitchen, Stefan tried reaching for her. She pulled away from him. She ran back to the dining hall and Matt looked at her and didn't stop with the jabs. It seemed he had a lot of repressed anger towards her and that Jeremy, Elena, and Tyler had been covering for him. Her best friend since first grade. The guy, who at one point she trusted more than anyone and vice versa. He looked her in the eye once more and said, "The reason both Enzo and Damon left, was because of you. It was your fault. You drove them to it."

Everyone heard his words at that point. "Matt, stop." Tyler said.

"Yeah, that's unfair." Caroline said.

"Seriously Matt. You don't know what you are talking about." Damon said.

"It's okay Damon, I know you'll protect her, but we all know the truth. They lost it trying to save you, because you would've killed us all."

"Matt, No. That isn't true, Bonnie." Damon said he felt Bonnie's rage inside of him and the second the words left Matt's mouth she dropped her hands and focused on the bottle of liquor in liquor in Jeremy's hand. In two seconds the bottle burst.

"What the fuck?" Matt said. "You see. She's dangerous." Jeremy's hand began to bleed and Bonnie ran to him apologizing.

"Jeremy, I don't know how this happened I don't even have magic. I'm sorry if I did this. It was an accident."

"Too many accidents." Matt barked.

"It's okay, Bonnie. It's not a big deal." Jeremy said.

"Matt, stop." Elena said pulling him out of the dining room. The moment Bonnie smelled Jeremy's blood, her sense went a little rage filled.

Bonnie grabbed his cut and drank his blood. He was shocked, appalled, and turned on all at once. "Bonnie? Since when do you drink blood?"

Damon. Sped to her pulling her off of Jeremy. "Get off of me! If you want blood, go back to where you were getting it when I caught you in the kitchen." She said, yanking out of his grasp.

"Bonnie, it wasn't what it looked like, she was healing me."

Jeremy looked at his hand, and said. "Oh my god, she healed my cut. It's gone."

"Wait, what?" Caroline asked. Everyone was trying to figure out their right from their left. Caroline tended to Jeremy's hand. Tyler and Elena were trying to calm Matt down and get him to apologize for being out of line with Bonnie. Stefan helped Damon clean up broken glass. Then after a few minutes Caroline asks. "Bon. BON?!"

"Where the hell did she go?" Stefan was gone in seconds.

"Maybe to her room?" Caroline said and went to check on her while Damon checked the whole house. Stefan was outside watching as she was getting in a car. He sped to her and grabbed her arm.

"Bonnie. Don't do this. Not with him."

"You know, Stefan, other than Aiden, you are the only other person I can tolerate right now. So either you're with me, or you're against me. And trust me, I won't take it personally either way."

"What is that supposed mean?"

"It means you can get in this car with me, or you can stay out of my way. And if you get in this car, it is by your choice. I don't need Caroline, thinking I made you come with me. I'm done, bringing everyone down, so-to-speak. I think I am going to do my own thing for a little while. I think I want to be selfish right now. I'm Bonnie fucking Bennett. The witch that has saved everyone's lives at least once." She gets in the car as he holds her door.

All of Abby's words stay with him, as well as his promise to her. That no matter what, he would protect Bonnie. He took in a deep breath, "Okay, let's go!" Stefan said as he got in the car, and they were gone.

* * *

 **A/N – Damon almost died trying to save Bonnie's life, but, there is some hint of darkness still inside of her, and it's obviously evil. To imagine her darkness... If you have ever seen the show Secret Circle, the episode slither. They are serpent like demons, and they can move from one host to the next, it is similar to that. No one has determined Aiden's origins yet. They have no idea if he has anything to do with Lucifer, because remember Abby told Stefan about that. It will come out in the chapter I've written called Family Matters. It will also come soon, who and what possess Damon and Enzo, that is still a part of this story. Elena and Matt will be in this story. I hope you guys liked this update. And I will re-iterate, it's a BAMON story. Bonnie has no romantic feelings towards Aiden what-so-ever. And There is still more prophecy to come.**

* * *

 ***For those of you that keep up with Forbidden Fruit - I am working on it!**


	12. Wicked Little Witch

**Possession**

What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Damon comes back without his humanity, and he only wants one thing- BONNIE! Will he be able to convince her their destiny before she is engulfed in her own darkness?

*I do not own these characters

Chapter 12 – **Wicked Little Witch**

 **Rating M** For maturity, Adult and Sexually explicit situations, dark themes, language

*please enjoy (Btw, I am sorry, I try to keep my chapters between between 5,000-8,000 words, idk how this always happens!)

*happy reading lovelies

* * *

Stefan and Bonnie didn't get home until the next morning, close to the afternoon. Stefan spent the morning helping Bonnie sober up and getting her some breakfast at some random diner.

"Stefan, thanks for coming with me last night. I am very sorry if you have to deal with the repercussions of Caroline today."

"Yeah. She might be upset. I guess we'll see."

"Unfortunately, I have nothing to say to anyone."

"We are going to have to talk about what happened last night. Bonnie?"

"Stefan, why? What happened, happened, and that's it. Nothing more nothing less."

"Bonnie, you took someone's blood, with deadly force. You cannot drink from anyone other than me or my brother. And out of respect for Damon, I haven't given you my blood since the night you ran that fever."

"Why- why does it matter? Damon and I aren't together. And Caroline should understand that we are just friends. What is wrong with me taking your blood?'

"Nothing, Bonnie. Absolutely nothing. I just think it complicates things." He said taking some breaths. It was hard for him to distinguish the differences anymore.

"Relax Stefan, it can only be complicated if there were something more behind it. Right? There is no deeper meaning behind it." She looked at him with soft green eyes, which was a step opposite of last night's resiliently, red eyes. "We are practically family Stef." Her head tilts sideways and she flashes that innocent smile at him. Knowing damn well that after last night she was far from innocent today. Not after what he witnessed last night.

"Right, Bon. Uh. We are practically family." He said it hesitantly. Something in Stefan was continuously being drawn to Bonnie, and he was forcing himself away from her mentally, which meant he couldn't give her his blood, or it would make their connection even stronger. "I just, know It would bother my brother." Stefan wasn't even positive if what he was saying was absolutely true, but it sounded right for the moment.

"Screw Damon. Okay. If I need blood Stefan, I'll happily take yours too. Don't make me do what I did last night." She said with a sinister smile. His brows furrow, and even though he could handle Bonnie, he didn't take that threat lightly. "Sheeeesh. Just kidding, ' ** _bro' ..."_** She said sarcastically. Punching him on the shoulder. "I hope we can hang out again."

"Yeah. Me too." Stefan was worried about Bonnie, and he needed to talk to Damon when they had a moment alone. She strutted her whimsically past him and towards the boarding house with her scantily clad body. He stopped her one more time. "Bonnie, it's important that you know, after this dance show, I told Aiden he wasn't allowed around you anymore."

"Stefan. Aiden isn't going to hurt me. He knows how I feel about, Damon."

Stefan didn't believe that Bonnie truly understood how dangerous Aiden was. Aiden played it very cool with Bonnie, but he wasn't very shy about his intentions with Stefan the night before. "Bonnie, listen to me, he is not going to be around after the show. I'm sorry, but that is the way it has to be. I love you, and I just want to protect you."

"Stefan, you've never acted like this. Don't let Damon get into your head. Aiden is a good guy. He listens to me, he's there for me. Especially those weeks Damon disappeared. I thought you trusted my judgement Stefan?" Once again she stared at him with soft green eyes and her disappointment hurt him. "Stefan, of everyone, I thought you understood. That I need the freedom to make my own choices."

"You are absolutely right. I trust you, Bonnie. I don't trust him. I know you have rehearsal today, but I'll explain it all tomorrow when we have our family meeting. Stay away from him as much as you can tonight."

"Why can't you tell me right now? It's so much easier when it's just us Stefan, no pressure to be perfect behaving people, under a microscope."

"Bonnie, if you trust me... Trust me when I say that Aiden needs to be gone when the show is over. Do you trust me?"

"I do trust you."

"Okay, it's settled. It's me and my brothers job to look after you. You have to start trusting us. Last night, I was worried about you. I can only tell you if my brother were there, he would've literally dragged you out kicking and screaming. Then he would pave gone back and killed everyone. You scared me, and I know it was because of Aiden. So when you're not rehearsing or dancing, please keep your distance. I can't tell you the power a vampire his age has. Let alone the darkness in his blood. It's changing you, Bonnie." In that moment she looked at him with a little fear.

"Fine, Stefan. I will keep my distance from him when we aren't working." She nodded her head like a teenage girl being scolded and then he nodded to follow.

They walked up to the boarding house door and walked inside. When they walked in it was relatively quiet. They didn't see anyone, so Bonnie headed right to the guest bedroom. She was getting ready for rehearsal, and she was hoping to be out of the house before anyone noticed her. Stefan walked into the kitchen. Where he found his phone and a note from Caroline.

 _Stefan,_

 _I was super pissed when I kept calling you and not getting an answer, but I have assumed you went after Bonnie, and I realized you forgot your phone. I promise to give it twenty-four hours before I start thinking the worst. Just kidding. Text me when you get in, I am meeting Elena for Lunch._

 _Care._

He felt lucky in that moment to have her, and he instantly sent her a text, letting her know he was home.

Damon watched Bonnie as she walked past him in last night's, barely there get up. She sideways glanced him then she kept walking. He followed the little trouble maker to her room and entered behind her.

"You're being very testy, Bonbon."

"Testy implies I'm approaching some inappropriate boundaries. Since you and I are... Nothing. There are technically no boundaries to test."

"We are nothing?" He grabs her roughly. "I don't call the past four months nothing."

"What do you call it then?"

"I'm your best friend, right?"

"This is just like you Damon."

"What do you want from me, Bonnie?"

"I want you to go away so I can shower." She pushed him out of the room and closed and locked her door. He sped to his own room and slammed the door. He put his fist through a wall and pulled at the root of his hair. Frustrated at his restraint against Bonnie.

 **oOo**

"Hey Caroline, thank you for meeting me for lunch today."

"Of course, Elena. It's nice to catch up. Plus. I haven't been to Mystic Grille in forever. We mostly hang out at the Whitmore bar and grille."

"Yeah. I notice. Why is that?"

"Uhh, where do I start? This place brings back too many nostalgic memories. Then Whitmore has a younger crowd. Their karaoke nights are fun. Much more than the one here with all of the older people, singing about heart break. And A friend of Bonnies works their and he makes these really great drinks, for vampires."

"Yeah, sounds fun. I miss girl's nights." Elena said as she thought back to the fun times they all had together. "Speaking of which I invited Bonnie, but she said she was busy with rehearsals today."

"Yeah, her showcase is in a couple of days. Opening night."

"Oh yeah. It has been so long since I have seen her perform. I'd love to go are you going?"

"I am. I bought my tickets weeks ago. If you are lucky they still have some. Apparently this showcase is supposed to be big. And Not only is Bon performing, but she has done a lot of choreography for it. So it's like a debut for her as a choreographer."

"Awesome. Well, I will drive over today and get tickets for Matt and I to go. I just don't want to disappoint Bon, by brining Matt."

"I mean, under normal circumstances, she'd love to see you guys there, but just in case maybe she and Matt should have a reconciliation first." After Matt's outbursts, she wasn't sure Bonnie wanted anything to do with him.

"Caroline, you basically bounced back after having your twins." Elena said.

"Well, not exactly. I mean, if not for me being a vampire, I think I would still have some extra baby weight. My body, did what it was supposed to do as a vampire."

"Right. So I imagine, non-vampire mommy's have to eat healthy and work out during their pregnancy to get back into your shape. What was your diet?"

"Huh, Blood and random things. Chocolate ice cream, popcorn, pancakes, pizza… I ate regular food, but I had to supplement tons of blood because the babies were basically using all of the blood I was taking in to siphon and survive."

"Crazy. Well, you look great. You and Stefan seem really happy. Who would have thought, ten years ago, you and Stefan would be together?"

"Yeah, but he and I have been through a lot. It's almost impossible to imagine being with anyone else. We are finally getting to a good place again."

"Why what was going on?" Elena asked as she place her drink order. "I'll take a water with a lemon."

"I'll take the same." Caroline added. They thanked the server and finished talking. "We had a lot to make up for after the whole huntress ordeal. I'm sure Matt filled you in about Reyna Cruz."

"Yeah. He did. Seemed scary."

"She was. She was after all of us, but mainly Stefan, and he was on the run for three years. We were separated not by choice, and we ended up leading separate lives. He with Valerie, and me with Alaric and the twins."

"Valerie?"

"One of the heretics that started out as evil and tried to take over Mystic Falls, then ended up saving my life. Anyway, non-the-less, the separation proved to be too much for me. I grew very bitter and started hating him. Not only that, but he didn't give me a chance to tell him what I wanted. He just kind of left. When we all came together to help Bon, we kind of connected again, but it took a while for me to trust him. I honestly, thought I was going to give up at one point when I reconnected with Klaus, but, ugh. That was short-lived and confusing more than anything. It just made me realize I really loved Stefan and wanted to work on things."

"Wow, you and Klaus? Again?"

"Yeah, but it was a mistake. It just brought Stefan and I closer."

"Honestly, I always thought you and Klaus were kind of a good match for each other, you know if he wasn't so... Evil. But, you and Stefan are both selfless, and it makes sense. That is amazing. I am happy to see you guys have overcome so much. What made you realize he was the one?"

"I mean I don't think we think about it that way. We literally look back on everything we had been through together as friends. We have seen the good and bad of each other. Even at our darkest moments. I can't imagine having gotten through it without him."

Elena, looks and kind of sighs. "You two are a beautiful couple."

"So what is this Elena, are you reminiscing about Damon?"

"No, not at all. I love Damon, I always will. I just think that our paths have us in two different directions for a reason. The path I am on right now, is surprisingly a happy one, the one I was meant to be on. It doesn't mean what Damon and I had was epic, and beautiful, but wasn't meant to go past that. I love Matt." She lit with glee as she spoke.

"Shut up, Elena." Caroline said. She stood in disbelief, especially after Elena professed still having love for Damon. "So, why did I see you at the house the other day, talking to Damon about the past?"

"Honestly, I think I had reservations about the future. I mean, things changed almost as soon as I woke up, and everything was and is new to me. I think I was just afraid of really growing up. Three years in that sleep I woke up the same girl, while you all have been through so much in the past four years, you have all really grown up. Even Damon." She says with a happy, yet sullen smile.

"Yeah, I wasn't too sure about Damon initially, when he came back, but he has shown me, he is trying to be better. I am glad to see you and Damon worked through whatever it was, and that you are moving on from each other happily." The server comes up to take the girls order and they decide to share a pizza and a pitcher of coke.

"Yeah, it's true. Actually when Damon found me, I was already with Matt. Sort of. We were at the beginning. Then I had nerve to think I still loved Damon, I think I was just nervous. Because, Matt asked me to marry him the day before I had this conversation with Damon about how I loved him. But, really, I was just afraid to let him go. Now I am with Matt, and things are just normal between us. Happy, easy going."

"That's great. I'm really happy for you, but I hope you know he was pretty out of line with Bon last night. I'm not sure what exactly his deal is, but it really should be with the rest of us. If anything Bonnie had no control over the huntress's actions Do you think he will ever apologize to her?"

"I don't know, but I am definitely going to talk to him after he calms down about it all, and then we can all get together, maybe under more peaceful circumstances."

"Well, good luck talking to him, he was pretty hot headed last night. I have never seen Matt that way."

"Yeah, a lot has changed with Matt over the years." Elena smiles, she seems happy and Caroline notices. "I'm so happy to be back."

"Caroline pushes her hair back behind her face and grabs Elena's hands, "I am happy you are here too. Maybe you can help me with something?"

"What?"

"I kind of blew things out of proportion the other night with Bonnie and Stefan. I definitely have since apologized to Stefan, but not Bonnie. She really isn't taking my calls, or talking much to me."

"What is it Care? I'm sure it can't be that bad."

"I accused them of being too close of friends, and kind of insinuated that more may have been going on."

"Caroline, that is preposterous. Bonnie nor Stefan would ever."

"I know. But I was really just irritated by the last few days I spent with the girls, Alaric and I kept bumping heads. I just needed to vent about it, but the first thing I saw was them drunk and having fun together and it just set me off from the real issue."

"You have to talk to her Care. She needs to know you don't really think she would betray you in such a way. Plus, Bonnie has enough issues to deal with."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I suspect she and Damon have feelings for one another, and I think they are both dealing with my return as an issue. Amongst other things. I sensed so much tension between them the last couple of times we were at the boarding house. Bonnie had this darkness inside of her. I can't explain it. But, I felt it, and I worry about her. I was really hoping she'd be here today. So I can apologize for everything and let her know I am here for her. All of you guys."

They continue holding hands from across the table. "This is great. Like old times." Elena says. Caroline smiles and agrees and feels still, a disconnect with Elena, but for Elena's sake she wants to try.

 **oOo**

"5-6 -7-8!" Michele yells as the dancers are missing all of their marks. "Up, Up, UP! Let's go. Move your asses, the show is tomorrow night and you guys are wasting my time, not having things on perfect timing right now."

Aiden and Bonnie wait in the wings of the Auditorium, to run their number with music next.

"So, Bo... Don't forget how much passion she wants us to project here. We have to be spot on, we have to really look in love." He says grabbing her by the waist and practicing the final lift. She rolled her eyes at his attempts. She cared deeply for him, but as a friend. "Are you going to be able to depict these emotions to the best of your abilities?" His hand gently removed her hair from her shoulder, and pull it behind her to speak lowly in her ear.

"Of course, Aiden. Why wouldn't I?" She asked snapping at him

"Listen, I'm sorry for whatever has you pissed, was it me... Did I do something wrong?"

"No." She sighed deeply. "Aiden, when we are not at rehearsals, I need you to stay away from me. Okay? It's nothing personal, but, Stefan thinks you and I need to keep distance from each other. I trust Stefan, and I should just, for the sake of my family... Take his advice. I love someone else. What happened between us was a mistake."

"Twice?" He asked grabbing her by her arm not letting her go.

"Yes. For whatever reason, you are getting in my head, I need you to stop. Both times we have had sex I have no recollection of it, please explain that to me."

"We are connected, Bo. You can't just ignore me. We have a show to perform."

She looked at him strangely. "Yes. And we will remain, professional."

Aiden looked to her with a seriousness about his face. He let her arm go, and roughly turned her body around practicing the final lift again. He handled her almost possessively. As he slid her down his body, he pulled her close to him and told her, "You can't escape me now, I'm inside of you." Then he kissed her on her temple before walking on stage, he was working his way back inside of her head. "Come on partner, we've got a dance to perfect," he said smiling abysmally at her. Bonnie fought off his continued advances but he was ruthlessly, injecting his thoughts into her head. Every time she touched his body during the dance she could feel his desire for her and it sickened her. All the while, drew her to him, in ways she couldn't fight.

She went to the bathroom and decided to rinse her face off. She basked in the privacy of the bathroom behind the locked door. Her hands and face felt warm and she turned on the cold water to flush herself. She put her hands together under the cool running water and her body felt instant relief. She allowed her palms to soak up the coolness of the water so it would lower her body temperature. When she finally rinsed her face with the water, she looked up and her green pupils were red.

"Ahh. The hell?" She blinked several times before the red disappeared. She rinsed again and chalked it up to a hallucination. She looked at her body in the mirror and looked to see if she found anything on her body that would signify some change. Nothing looked different except for a black vein on the inside of her left wrist. The vein was exceedingly dark, and as it surfaces, she could feel the pumping of her blood in her arm and the hear the sound it made as it traveled through her body. When she lifted her wrist to look at the vein, which seemed to crawl with power, it dug itself back into her arm, out of sight. It freaked her out. After she was done, she had to go work on the stage placement for her solo. Once on the stage she performed better than she had ever performed before. She only had to run her number twice and she began helping the student numbers she choreographed for. By the time she was finished rehearsing, she gathered her things and headed out for the night.

"Sally, your expression has improved so much since week one. I'm really excited for the fact that you will be performing this number. I actually had it in mind for myself a few years back, but I couldn't give it the emotion it needed. You have this natural glee about you. This natural light energy, so watching you perform my piece makes me proud."

"Thanks Bonnie. I can't believe I actually can depict such joy either. I tend to lean towards the dark side, but it goes to show what an amazing teacher you are."

"Well, you're doing great, keep it up."

"Thanks. Say Bonnie, is there something going on between you and Aiden?" Bonnie turned to Sally, not only because she asked about Aiden, but her potent blood smelled distinctly. It's smelled like Aiden's.

"Me and Aiden? No. We are just friends. Our relationship is purely professional."

"Okay. You sure?"

"Yeah of course, why?"

"I don't know. You guys just have this chemistry between you. And when you perform your duet, there is so much sexual tension, that anyone watching would get hot just watching the two of you live out this dark, forbidden romance on stage."

Bonnie walked closer to Sally to smell her blood, but she wasn't obvious.

"It's called acting sweetie. It's a huge part of performing. Aiden and I are nothing more than partners. What made you ask that?" Was it acting, or was it out of her own control?

"Umm, well I have always just had this secret thing for him, but I thought you two were a 'thing' so I just left it alone."

"No, by all means, sweetie, he's available. I, on the other hand, am in a complicated situation with someone else."

"Oh okay. Well, any advice?"

"Nope. Just be yourself. I have to go okay. Great dress rehearsal today. I'll see you at call time tomorrow."

"Okay. Cool. Bye, Bonnie."

"Bye, Sally." Then Bonnie stopped, then she said a thought in her head and looked at Sally. _"Uh Sally, can I ask you something. If I say jump, what would you do?"_

"Huh?"

 _"Jump."_

Sally Jumped.

 _"Recite the pledge of allegiance."_ Bonnie thought.

Then she did it.

"Wow. Umm, good night Sally."

"Good night Bon."

Bonnie was amazed that she could do telepathic compulsions. How strong was she becoming, that she could create such a form of compulsion? She fled her thoughts and headed back. The later part of day went on, and she decided to forgo her apartment and head to the place she hasn't visited in a few weeks. The cemetery. She needed to get some things off of her chest, who better than Grams?

 **oOo**

Bonnie sat in the desolate cemetery. It seemed no one ever visited their loved deceased ones in Mystic Falls. She did. She visited her Grams, her father, and Emily. Emily didn't have a grave, not many slaves got buried in coffins. But she had a headstone, and it was enough, to give Bonnie a feel of her presence. Tonight, it was her grandmother she spoke to. As a black crow flew to her and sat on the headstone until she left.

"Grams, sometimes I sit and still wonder why I am here without you. How did I survive this long?" She shook her head and fiddled with her fingers. Laughing amongst herself, and sighing. "I mean, I have been to hell and back. Well, not hell yet, but I wouldn't be surprised I don't take one trip there in my lifetime. Despite the news my mom gifted Stefan and I with, I feel lost. The past three nights are a blurry mess. I feel like a different person. I feel this darkness in me, and I am having a hard time controlling it. Mainly because I can't call it. I have no idea when it wants to surface, and when it does I have no control over it, or I can control it, but it feels too good not to. I'm not sure what to do, but I'm thinking of leaving Mystic Falls soon. For good."

The crow, waited for her to leave, and followed her the whole way home before disappearing.

 **…** **..**

Bonnie walks back into the boarding house and Caroline was waiting for her. "Hey, Bon, can I talk to you for a minute?" Bonnie hesitated slightly. She agreed and she walked slowly behind Caroline until they go to the kitchen. She watched as her feet walked one in front of the other, counting her steps. When she noticed Caroline stop abruptly, so did she.

"So, I owe you an explanation." The blonde said as she interlocked her own hands and bent them back and forth out of nervousness. She pushed her hair behind her ear and gave a nervous smile. "Bonnie, I am sorry for being insinuative with you and Stefan. I didn't really think you guys were being inappropriate. I was very irritated by Ric. That weekend. Which is why I called Damon out to entertain him. It's just he has a new girlfriend and she is a pediatrician, and he was allowing her to step on my toes when it involved our kids. So, the entire weekend I was a literal mess. When I got home I just needed an ear, I tried calling Stefan and you and no answer so when we tracked you guys there and you were drunk and oblivious to everything, it just struck a nerve at how stressed I was. You didn't deserve that and I am sorry."

"It's okay, I get it. I mean, I don't have kids, and I may never understand that, but I get it. You had a lot going on that lead up to that break."

"Right. But, it's important that you understand that I also believe you didn't deserve it. What-so-ever. You have been an amazing friend, and when all of us have been through our shit, even though gritted teeth you were the reason we have pulled through."

Bonnie nods her head slightly and smiles minimally. She wants to be into this emotional moment but she is finding it hard to be emotional. Her emotions are not always easily controlled, either that, or she is allowing them to slowly, but surely shut down. "Thanks Care. It means a lot." And on any normal day it does mean a lot, but for some reason today, Bonnie can't make it personal. "It is important you know, that no matter what happens, Caroline, I love you." Bonnie fought herself to say that, as darkness slowly started pulling at her insides again.

Caroline furrowed her brows at Bonnie's uncharacteristically out of tune statement, but she took what she could get, because Bonnie was her best friend. She smiled and moved into bear hug Bonnie.

"Well, I need to go and shower. Okay. I am sitting with dry sweat from a three-hour rehearsal.

"Yeah, sure I will see you in the morning, it's getting late anyways. Damon and Stefan should be back soon." Caroline said.

"Oh yeah, where did they go?"

"I don't know. Just probably having a drink."

"Hmm, okay."

Bonnie hunched her shoulders and walked upstairs. For every slow step she took, her hands caressed the cold rail walking up the stairs. Her head rolled back and her body got warm. She was feeling the way she felt when Jeremy followed her upstairs. Her entire core was hot and she was in need of a cool down.

 **oOo**

Stefan sat with his thoughts from the night before. He was worried and wasn't sure what to think or how to feel about the witch he was connected to. He had to protect her, and he had to keep her safe, but he had no idea who the woman he was with last night. She was different from the Bonnie he encountered daily. She was magical, and fluid with lust. It was almost as if she was seeking out a mate. But she could only find compatibility through their blood. She wasn't interested in sex, just blood. She reminded him of a baby vamp, only she wasn't a vampire. She was Bonnie, and she craved blood. Her hunger for blood was greater than her need for anything. Somehow, Stefan could feel her reaching out and holding onto him, in her own way...to keep her from going completely under. So he tried keeping her from drowning.

He looked up at his brother, as he finally made it, running late, keeping an eye on Bonnie. They sat at the old Mystic Falls grille, knowing they wouldn't run into Aiden there. He had no idea what his brother knew and didn't know about what was happening in Mystic Falls. But he had an idea Damon knew more than he was lead to believe, and that he had to talk to Damon about what he heard last night, from Aiden's lips.

Damon reluctantly agreed to meet with Stefan, as angry as he was for leaving with Bonnie, as opposed to dragging her back in the house kicking and screaming. Damon and Stefan had different approaches to taking care of her. Stefan gave her space but watched over her heavily giving her advice along the way. Damon, had no idea when to give her space, so he either over crowded her, or he left. He was volatile about protecting her. When it came to looking after Bonnie Damon wanted it done, no matter how angry it made her. This was one thing he was learning to change. For the sake of not pushing her away all together.

"Okay, Stefan, this better be good enough to keep me from snapping your neck." His blue eyes showed no favor to his brother, and how lenient Damon thought Stefan was on Bonnie.

"Okay, I know you are angry about last night. And I'm sorry I couldn't do what you needed, and pull her in caveman style by her hair. But Bonnie Bennett is a not the same woman you know from ten years ago, hell she's not the same woman she was two months ago.

"What is this about, Stefan? Spit it out, brother, before I get angrier." He said through a slight gritted set of teeth.

Stefan sighed, as he tried to recant everything, as he remembered it, to Damon. "Okay, so... where to start?"

 _(Flashback)_

 _Stefan sat and watched the fluidity of Bonnies movements to the music. Her body became one with whatever song was on and the men surrounded her like she was piece of meat. He was overcome with hunger pangs. It had been a couple of days since he's fed. Bonnie's blood smelled thirst-quenchingly spicy. He could smell her from miles away._

 _It took every bone in his body to hold back every muscle from jumping out of his seat and reacting. One minute he was having a drink and scoping out the place. It appeared to be a night club, just outside of town, filled with vampires. He wasn't used to this in Virginia. This seemed like something they'd do in NOLA._

 _His eyes felt a darkening as the lights gradually lowered, his periphery gravitated to the little human causing the stir among vampires. She had some sort of power or control over them, because they could have attacked her by now, but they didn't. Just as he becomes comfortably lazy in his seat, Aiden walks over to him._

 _"_ _So Stefan. We haven't been given the proper introduction or chance to get to know one another."_

 _"_ _I'm pretty sure I know who you are."_

 _"_ _Yeah, but I have a feeling you've got me all wrong."_

 _"_ _Yeah, how so?"_

 _"_ _First of all, I care about Bonnie. A lot. She has grown on me in ways she doesn't realize."_

 _"_ _And what are your intentions with her? Because from my end, you look like some predator."_

 _Aiden's face gets angry, but he calms it very quickly. The waitress brings him and Stefan two drinks. "Please, it's my treat."_

 _"_ _No Thanks." Stefan said. "To be honest, I am just here to look out for Bonnie, not make friends."_

 _"_ _Fair enough. and that is why I respect you. She says nothing but good things about you Stefan." Stefan give him a face that says it all '_ _ **I don't give a fuck.'**_ _Aiden, carries on, "Bonnie is special. She is rare, as I am sure you are aware."_

 _"_ _I am aware of everything about Bonnie. What is it, that you are around for?"_

 _"_ _She is my dance partner."_

 _"_ _Pft. Simple as that?" Stefan questions._

 _Aiden licks his lips. "Not exactly, but, it helps that she is beautiful, and desirable, and she is one flexible woman, let me tell you-"_

 _Stefan clears his throat in disgust. "I think you should start figuring out the right things to start saying, and soon."_

 _"_ _Stefan before I speak to you about Bonnie, let me ask you? What are your feelings towards her?"_

 _"_ _She is my family. I care a lot about her. I will do whatever it takes to protect her."_

 _"_ _And that is why I respect you." Aiden said. "I have watched you for the better part of the past hour, staring at her, trying to keep indecent thoughts to yourself, forcing yourself to block out the things it does to you to watch her with other men."  
_

 _"_ _Are you insinuating something. Because Bonnie is like a sister to me. She and my brother are…"_

 _"_ _Are what? Do you know, because she sure as hell doesn't? I care for her. I can give her things he can't. For starters honesty, love, consistency."_

 _"_ _My brother loves Bonnie."_

 _"_ _If you call what he gives her love… then you are just as blinded by the selfishness of Damon as Bonnie is. I can give her a life, beyond the bits and pieces of what she and Damon have. A moment here, a moment there... I can give her stability, and I won't just keep her wondering."_

 _"Bonnie is good. Okay. She doesn't need you. She has us."_

 _"Doesn't she deserve happiness? Shouldn't she have someone like you have in Caroline?"_

 _"_ _This isn't happening. I know I am not hearing you right. Listen Aiden, I don't know what sick and fucking twisted world you come from, but_ _ **that woman right there, she belongs to the Salvatore's. When I say belongs, I mean in every way possible, she belongs to us, and we belong to her. We are hers and she is ours.**_ _No way around it._ _ **We go where she goes and she goes where we go.**_ _There is no room for any other bullshit. No other supernatural being will ever take her from us." Stefan looked at Aiden with a cynical, yet sinister undertone. Aiden's face was clear of all smiles from before and the cleft in his strong chin became more prominent. "Are we clear?"_

 _"_ _Crystal." He said, as they squared off in eye contact._

 _"_ _Why did your blood almost kill Bonnie?"_

 _"_ _My blood can't kill Bonnie. It can only make her stronger. It can only increase her inner strengths. My blood is broken down to benefit any supernatural that drinks from me. Increases their abilities, and strengths."_

 _"_ _Bonnie, was flooded with blackness throughout her blood. Both she and Damon, since they are bonded, whatever happened to her affected him as well. They were both burning to the touch."_

 _"_ _I can't explain that. Unless, Bonnie had some source of darkness in her before she had my blood, some form of demonic presence. Which in my humblest of opinions could have only came from the possessed man, who used her body for nearly two months."_

 _"_ _How is that possible?"_

 _"_ _He forced Bonnie to feel his inner most pain, and hurt, and desires and emotions, somehow, he transferred his darkness into her. Yeah, my blood can make her dark, but whatever was in her before she had my blood has manifested itself into her being." Stefan wasn't sure if Aiden was lying, all he knew is Aiden couldn't be trusted._

 _"_ _Are you telling me we are dealing with a witch, or a human, without her humanity? How is that possible?"_

 _"_ _Depends on the being that possessed your brother."_

 _"_ _And you, what type of vampire are you? Do you come from any well-known bloodlines?"_

 _"_ _I have a feeling you have an idea of where my blood dates back to."_

 _"_ _So I am correct to assume you are a direct descendant of Lucifer?" Stefan's face went blank._

 _"_ _You are correct to assume that."_

 _"_ _What do you want with Bonnie?"_

 _"_ _It's very simple, Bonnie has the ability to open up parallels. With her magic, I can have her open up the portal that will send me home."_

 _"_ _Are you saying that Bonnie, is trans-dimensional?"_

 _"_ _I'm saying she has power to open up a portal, and if she wanted to, she could exist in two places at once. I mean the time wouldn't be directly over lapped, there could be a couple months to a couple years' difference, but non-the-less she can create the opening for that with her magic."_

 _"_ _She has no magic. Her natural magic, will come back overtime, but there is no guarantee when."_

 _"_ _Except the fact that, when she drinks my blood, every time she gets more and more powerful."_

 _Stefan got angry and slammed his fists on the table, "Let's get one thing straight, Bonnie won't be consuming anymore of your blood, okay? If I catch you near Bonnie again, I fucking rip your head off." Stefan's primal, protective urges overcame him, and his eyes went blood shot while his black veins almost exploded from underneath her eyes, He was fighting the urge from his ripper coming out. Stefan fought hard, his face shook, his jaws ticked and blood began to drip from the corner of his eyes._

 _"_ _At ease, soldier. And this is why I respect you, Stefan. Your undying loyalty to the people you love. You know I have watched you all for a very long time."_

 _"_ _What?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I sought out Bonnie for the past year. I have been able to watch you especially, Stefan, for at least a year. I watched you search for the man you call brother, I watched you look after Bonnie and Caroline. Someone like you, would really, be beneficial on my court."_

 _"_ _What the hell are you talking about?"_

 _"_ _I mean, I could utilize you, and your strength and loyalty, back in my world."_

 _"_ _You're world? You mean the reason you sought out Bonnie? You want her to open a portal and send you home?"_

 _Aiden, gave such a dark glance that, Stefan had to question his motives. "Yes. You can say that."_

 _"_ _Bonnie, can't have your blood again. Once was enough."_

 _"_ _Once? Bonnie has had my blood several times. Since your brother has been in and out of the picture."_

 _Stefan's face was dark and menacing and he wanted to grab Aiden by the neck, rip into him and drain him until his head came off. At the same time, he had an instant anger with Damon and he knew he needed to go home and speak to his brother._

 _"_ _No. Absolutely not. It won't happen, even If she could send you back to wherever you came from for good, that seems like something that could kill her. It won't happen, absolutely not. She isn't drinking anymore of your blood and she damn sure isn't opening a portal for you. She doesn't need dark magic right now. We will wait for however long it takes for her natural magic to return. Bonnie is fine without your blood and dark magic."_

 _"Are you sure?" Aiden asks as he looks over to Bonnie, and points out to Stefan the magic his darkness has created. Bonnie was at the bar, with the bartender making drinks, snapping her fingers and adding fire to everyone's shots. She then spun her arm in the air until the strobe lights came back on. Then he saw the unthinkable, he saw Bonnie drink the blood of a vampire, until he was almost opaque with blue veins. His feet shook beneath him and he was slowly starting to fade into darkness, then when she was finished she blew him a kiss turning him to dust, and blowing his ashes into the crowd. She had all of the vampires in the bar, in a trance around her. The scariest part about it, was she enjoyed it. She was enjoying the power she had, and she just drank the blood of an immortal being until he was lifeless, turning him into dust._

 _His jaw dropped and he shook his head until he couldn't think straight. He swallowed in fear at her power to take a life without even trying. When he approached her to leave she had him under the same trans. He almost felt as if she compelled him. He read her thoughts and Stefan remained mere feet from Bonnie the rest of the night. He kept his eye on Aiden, and Bonnie simultaneously. Somehow, Bonnie managed to stay away from Aiden, the entire night. He had a feeling it was his presence that kept her in control._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"What are you saying? Aer you saying Bonnie, turned a man to ash, with the blow of a kiss?" Damon sat appalled.

"I'm saying she killed a vampire within three minutes and turned him to ash. Then blew his ashes over the crowd, who loved it. The crowd of vampires."

Stefan watched as Damon's eyes widen, and he swallows whatever was stuck in his throat. He looked at his brother who wasn't finished. "Then this morning, she joked about taking my blood the way she took that vampires last night. I know it was a joke, but I couldn't help but hold my balls in my hand to make sure I still had them, because I swore she made them draw back inside of my body when she said that."

"Yeah, makes sense." He said in shock.

"So my question now is, "What all do you know Damon, because I think you know more than you have been leading us to believe?"

Damon takes a deep breath and rubs his pale hand over the lower half of his face. He holds it there for a while and looks around. Suddenly the bourbon sounded good right about now. He looked around the grille and the bar was very empty. It was almost the perfect scene. An empty bar, and two drinking brothers, sharing stories about a woman they love. Whether it be like a sister or like a mate, they loved her, and now they had to figure out together how to save her. Damon decided to tell Stefan the other half of the prophecy. How it pertains to him, and Bonnie, and why he came back and tried his hardest to control the Demon that was inside of him, and how he needed her help to do it.

 **…** **..**

Later that night Damon and Stefan walked into the boarding house together. The large quiet house was filled with the crackling of fire and silence. Stefan headed right up to Caroline. His body was in need of the familiarity of her. He walked up anticipating the touch of her skin, and the feel of her against him. He felt like he needed to prove something to himself. His night with Bonnie, proved to have opened some complications in not only their relationship, but the vow he has made to protect her, because the task seemed to be opening some dangerous flood gates. He walked up to the calmness of Caroline, and lost himself in her body the rest of the night. Bringing him back to some type of normalcy. He was happy, however, that Damon, made it his life's mission to look after Bonnie and protect her.

Damon walked into the boarding house, and unlike Stefan he stayed downstairs. He slugged his way over to his bourbon, pouring another glass. He looked at the crackling fire and all he could think of was Stefan's words about Bonnie having her magic back. But only when she was in a possessive state of mind. Which he was starting to realize, was at night. That is when she laid with Aiden, that is when she disappeared with Stefan. In the days, she seems to be herself. He watched the fire as he sipped his bourbon, then he looked at the dying fire, and made it bigger with his own manifested powers. The higher he raised it, the blurrier his vision got. Damon, had yet to confront Bonnie for storming out of the boarding house. He just looked at the fire, and he looked at his bourbon. Then after about three seconds he lit his bourbon on fire and drank it. Something he hadn't told Stefan he had tapped into, the manipulation of energy.

After he drank his Bourbon, he realized the fire went out. He looked around and saw nothing unusual, so he held his hand out, lifted it, and raised the fire from the ash. Once the fire was arisen, he sat back down, in his favorite chair. He leaned back and opened his legs. And rested his face between the two fingers on his hand, as his forearm lay on the arm rest. He looks out into the fire noticing it slowly went back out. Again.

At this point he realized he was being messed with. The house was quiet, and everyone was asleep. He heard Bonnie's beating heart, but not her breathing. Which he found odd. A light-hearted echo bounced off the walls. It sounded like it was calling to him. It reminded him of the night he became over taken by darkness, the night he was possessed. He looked around, hoping not to have come face to face with her again. The dark woman who, took a piece of both he and Enzo's soul. The woman who truly embedded herself into their minds. One of the darkest seductresses he's ever come in contact with.

Damon sat up, seeing a familiar silhouette in the hallway behind him. As the dark was illuminated only by the moonlight, Damon walked through the boarding house to the woman who beckoned him one year ago. The demon that seduced him. The closer he got to her, the further away from him she moved. He could not see her face, all he saw was her body, and he followed it, slowly. Up the stairway, to the top of the stairs. They didn't even make a sound as they walked. The silence was only broken when he stopped and swallowed his fear, and closed his eyes, blinking and shaking his head at the vision as it became more clear. The dark demon that infiltrated his soul was now infiltrating something else. Something more sacred to him. She was manifesting her being inside of the one woman, who became his weakness.

Bonnie.

The woman walked into his room. She looked at him as he entered behind her. He couldn't stop. He was in a trance. He was mesmerized by her. He saw the familiarity of the darkness in her veins, and he blinked and she was gone. He opened his eyes and looked and he was standing back at the lit fire in the boarding house as if what he just envisioned didn't occur, and he stood with his bourbon in his hand staring at the oblivion that had become his life. He was being controlled by a woman, who was possessively jealous of Bonnie. A woman, who threatened him, that if he ever admitted to loving another being, she would take them away from him away from him, and he would never see that person again.

All Damon could do was love Bonnie in silence. And make her feel how he felt through his emotions and his mind control. He didn't want to have to inflict such pain or intensities on her at times, but it was all he had to show her. He was tortured for loving a woman, whom he couldn't and wouldn't live without. He was okay with being the bad guy, if it meant protecting her. He couldn't admit how he felt about her, he couldn't force her into anything, he just had to come back and protect her, as the best friend. As the protector of the Bennett line, even if he saw himself as much more. He had to hope she realized how he felt, because he knew, that if he told her how he felt, there was a chance they would be ripped away from each other. His pain pulled him back, from his lost thoughts, as tear drops fell into his bourbon.

"Damon?"

A small voice calls out to him from behind him. He could barely believe his ears. He wiped his eyes and sniffed in the weakness of his fears before she saw his face and the pain within him. He always wanted to be strong for her. He couldn't let her see him falter, especially after hearing what he heard from Stefan tonight. He struggled a bit to turn to her, every thought was racing through his head. Every emotion and every fear of losing her and the sooner he felt the presence of her filling his mind, he had to erase all doubt and fears.

She pushed herself inside of his mind, trying to read his thoughts, and he let her in. He drew blanks and wiped his hands down his face, as he turned to her.

"Bonbon."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just thinking." He said in a cracking voice. She could hear it in him that he wasn't himself. She knew him too well.

"Why are you down here?"

"Uhh, I should probably be asking you the same thing." He looked to her with a straight face and stared at her beautifully crafted features, and felt a sense of ease by her just being there. Even if, she wasn't herself. Even if she may be just as possessed as he was.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Nothing to talk about, but I will talk about whatever is on your mind." She walked over to him slowly, and he stood accepting her body near his. He caresses her face with his fingertips.

He looked at her lovingly.

"What about we go upstairs… together?" She said.

He looked at her face and he couldn't read her. Her face was straight, without a trace of emotion. She looked at him slightly suggestively, then removed any trace of emotion on her face. And he didn't care what it was about her that was different, he couldn't stay away from her if he tried. He needed her.

"Sure thing, little witch." He said trying to remain with conviction, but really he had no self-control right now. He threw his glass in the fire igniting it more. Then he walked behind her up the stairs. He kept close to her, so close he was on her heels the whole way up. He was smelling her and becoming quite primal with urges for her. At the top of the stairs, he grabbed her from behind by her waist. She stopped and he just pulled her in smelling her hair and her body. His hands gripped her small waist, and she exhaled as he took a few seconds to become enthralled in her fragrance. His arms wrapped around her waist gripping her. So closely and so tight to him, she could barely breath, he was darkening again before her, and his darkness was bringing out hers. His primal urges filling her with desire. He picked her up and walked her to his room shutting the door. As soon as they got inside, he lit the fire with his hand. She stared in disbelief. Then he grabbed her body, and turned her towards the bedroom door. He lifted her hand at the door, put his hands on her temples, closed his eyes, and listened as his mind helped her spell the door. She chanted.

 _"_ _Omnes sonitum Ligatis_ _,"_ She said and the barrier of the door lit up brightly.

 _"_ _Silentium fugit_ _"_ Then the light disappeared.

"What did we just do?" She asked.

"Silence spell." He couldn't offer her many words. She was confused and thrilled at the same time. Bonnie was aware that Damon and Stefan could Siphon her Magic, and that in her having any magic, meant that because she was bonded to Damon, in every way, he was able to grant partial usage of some basic forms of magic.

"He turned her toward him and looked her in the eyes. His eyes filled with both pain, and lust for her, He loved her with so much intention to always have her by his side. She brought a slight weakness out of him, that oddly enough, made him stronger. Non-the-less, the many enemies of Damon Salvatore, would target her. He already made the mistake of disappearing. He never wanted to put her through such pain again. "I need you, as much as you need me."

His eyes darkened while he ripped her shirt from her body. Her small body was being force to move at his pace, and she was overcome with her own instincts. His greedy kisses took her neck, her breast and her mouth. All you could hear was the sloppy force between them as they hungered for one another. Heavy breaths and panting as the moans tried to squeeze their way through every bit of air escaping their mouths.

Both of their mouths opened on top of one another's as they relish in the breaths between them and the moisture of saliva they share. His eyes looked down into her as she looks up into him and they hold the gaze until he tangles his fingers into her hair, pulling her head backwards and exposing her neck. He let his fangs draw slowly and as she heard the sound of his gum line breaking, she realized she missed the sounds he made before he bit her.

Every vampire's teeth made a sound as they ascended, but Damon's had a distinct sound. Damon's pierced her ears directly, hitting nerves that shot down to her kitty, making her purr. His sound was like a flicker any other time, except when he drew on her, they came out slowly, as if he wanted to savor her, and catch the emotion of it before hand. She allowed her ears to hold the sounds he made until his teeth reached her skin and broke the flesh. She especially loved how her blood sounded leaving her body, and traveling down his throat. Every bit of him swallowing her up, made her hunger for everything about him. His body, his blood, his lust. She gasped.

"Uhh."

He smiled and let his teeth linger over her neck, tracing her skin with the irreverence of personal space. But he wanted to purge on her; her blood and her body. He walked her to the bed and threw her down face first into the bed. Removing the rest of her clothing, he crawled over the back top of her, opening her legs with his own, and creating the perfect amount of space for his body to squeeze between. Damon's hand grabbed a handful of hair again. He snapped her head to the side, jerking her painfully and using his other hand to put her arms above her head. "You belong to me Bonnie. For as long as we inhabit this world."

She bit her lip and waited for his teeth to splice into her and drink from her. He made It pleasurable most times. Except when he was angry. She sensed his desires and needs for her blood and she gripped the sheets while he punctured and began to drink from her. She felt his body pulling her desires out of her as her blood left her body and filled his blood with her life. She allowed it, for now. She allowed him to suck her so succulently. Damon's lips caressed her neck, while his tongue tickled her in ways that only his tongue could. To feel his skin pressed against hers. She screamed when he tore deeper into her. One of his hands found her waist again, and gripped her until his nails made her bleed.

"Damon? Damon!" She moaned out as her fingers dug deeper into the sheets.

He was so hungry for her he couldn't stop. He drank until he was finished, and when he did, he pulled up from her, and turned her body over and marveled at her nude form. He drew his body lower to hers and connected his mouth on hers. The moisture of his lips, and the blood form her neck soaked his skin and stained his teeth. She, again, filled with the primitive state of mind at the smell of her own blood, licked it slowly from around his lips. Kissing it off of his face, and sucking every bit of herself from even his teeth. She held his face in her hands and gently kissed him. Soft kisses as they melted together, and she softened him, pushing his demon out. She brought back the pink lips and the blue eyes, and no sooner than she did, was she pleased with the power she was having over him in this moment. Her eyes flashed with darkness, and she saw the slithering, black vein reappear in her left wrist.

She turned his body over and slowly pulled his pants off of him. She watched as the beautiful and veiny muscle between his legs spring from confinement. Her eyes grew so greedy at that moment, noticing the thick, dark veins that traced him from base to head. She licked her lips, as if she was filled with bloodlust.

He watched her with a peculiarity in his face, confused where her hunger or lust was directing her. She climbed over him, and slowly aligns her warmth and soft lips up to his hard member. When she grabs his muscle by her hand, she lifts up and aligned him with her hot wet cunt, and slowly descends onto him, swallowing him whole with her kitty. She squeezed him inside of her as she slid up and down. He watched her ride him, and bite her lips.

"I've missed you inside of me." She said.

He felt likes she was engulfing him, and he was lost in the warmth and the wetness of her pussy. He could barely keep his composure, looking at her. "You're so fucking beautiful." He said making her speed her motions, to accommodate her own orgasm. His eyes were lost in her hips as they dug into him, back and forth, bucking like a woman possessed. Once they made eye contact she spoke to him.

 _"Adimplebis me peccatum."_

She moaned, and he understood.

"Adimplebis me cum tenebris."

He understood her so clearly, like never before.

She became wild and frantic as she came close to her peek. He felt her muscles clench around him so tight he had to grab her hips to control her, and he just watched her face as she screamed his name "Damon!" and when she looked down at him, her eyes were white, and rolled to the back of her head. He did a double take, and when he opened his eyes, the orgasmic woman, screamed with her eyes closed, "Oh my god. Damon. Ahh Ahhhh." Then her body jerked a little, and she continued clenching around him as she rode it out. She bit her lips, and stuttered some incoherence phrase. He saw the two holes he left in her neck and the two drips of blood dripping from them, that he forgot to heal. He pulled her down to him and licked the remaining blood. When she pulled up to look at him, her eyes flashed, bright red.

"Bonnie?"

"Ahh. Sorry, I know I came first. But I needed you to be hard still."

"I don't care about that, but your eyes… Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm perfect." She looked at him. "Now, it's my turn to drink."

"Wait. What? Drink, what? Hard still?" He repeated, just now realizing what she said.

She put two fingers to his lips and shushed him. She slithered down his body and he watched as her tongue, slid down his chest, and stomach, and made its way to his pubic line, she pushed through bushel of hair with her greedy tongue before he realized what she was setting out to do.

He watched her sit up and stare at his veiny, thick, protruding cock muscle until her eyes glowed and she licked her lips. "Bonnie, No!" He reached for his manhood and her eyes shot his hands a glance, and with her magic, he was tethered to the binds of his hands held by an invisible force. Bonnie magic was irrevocably stronger. "Bonnie, don't. Please." He pleaded in desperation.

She looked at him sinisterly, and again licked her lips as she moved her mouth close to him, opening it, and lowering herself onto him. "Bonnie?" He almost cried out as her warm mouth coveted his cock with lustful intent.

She sat up slightly, removing her mouth. Looked at him, and with a serious face, and spoke.

"Beg."

"What?" He said with a shocked face.

"BEG."

"Please? BONNIE..."

"Please what?"

"Please don't do what you are about to do, Bonnie."

She marveled in how the tables had turned, and she dropped her head backwards and smiled at herself, licking her lips, before plunging down on him, and biting. The second he felt her pierce his skin, his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Her motions were strong. She gently dug into his skin and began to suck, and as she sucked she lathered him with the blood of his own veins mixed with her saliva and she plunged herself up and down onto him in a devastatingly slow manner. Her warm mouth made him weak, and the suction made him become even harder in her mouth, if you believed it to be possible. She pulled the blood out as he did to her all those months ago. She rotated her fingers around him and made it so that he felt like he was going to run out of breath right there. She moaned onto him, making it vibrate, turning herself on. Between her thirst, her lust, and her hunger for him, she got just as much pleasure out of it as he did. She listened to his moans and grunts, and the pleasure he was feeling was inside of her too. As soon as he was ready to erupt, Bonnie, fully buried him inside of her mouth, dug her nails into the skin of his chests and let his seed spill into her throat, while she swallowed him into darkness.

Damon blacked out.

When Damon woke up the next day… He was in bed alone. He sat up, imagining that he may have been dreaming, or maybe he was being hunted by the woman that possessed him. He distinctly remembers Bonnie, being in his room. He got up and checked his manhood for any bites or deformities. He had never had anyone do that to him before. He looked down and checked himself, it looked fine, but he wasn't sure if it worked fine.

He took to Bonnie's room to figure out why she did what she did. Hoping she didn't ruin his favorite part of his body. He burst into her room as she was about to get dressed. She had just gotten out of the shower and had a towel on.

"Bonnie Bennett! You Wicked Little Witch!"

"Damon, why are you bursting into my room?"

"Because it's my house. What the hell happened last night?" He asked angrily.

"I have no idea what you mean." She said crossing her arms and staring at him with a straight face.

"Yes, you do. Why did you … bite my dick last night?" She looked at him and giggled.

"Damon Salvatore. Go get dressed we are supposed to have a family discussion downstairs in like ten minutes."

"Don't ignore me, Bonnie. You know what you did last night. What we did." She just smiled again.

"I am really going to have to get a lock on my door that keeps vampires out." She laughed rolling her eyes.

"Bonnie, weren't you in my room last night?"

"I don't know. Was I?" She was insistent on giving him a hard time.

"I'm serious Bonnie," He says as she removes her towel to get dressed. He pointed to his manhood. "It may never work again, after what you did." She still didn't acknowledge that she did anything wrong, or that she was in his room. But as she stood before him naked, about to get dressed, she looked at him and looked down at his erection. He felt all of the blood rushing to his muscle as her view became more obvious to him.

"It seems to work just fine, Damon." She said patting him on his chest and getting some additional reaction out of him.

"You better count your lucky stars' little witch." He looked up at her noticing her lack of concern. "Bonnie? What do you call that? Last night?"

"Please explain to me what you are talking about, Salvatore."

"You seduced me, last night. You lured me into my room and you- you- you used my body for your own selfish purposes."

"Hmm. That sounds familiar, doesn't it? You take some hallucinogen or something? You been drinking werewolf blood, Damon?"

She shot him a sarcastic glance then covered her mouth at a slight giggle. "You think this is funny don't you?"

"I mean, kind of. Do you hear what you sound like, Damon? You sound like a crazy person."

"I bet you'd like that, wouldn't you? For me to be crazy, and think something's wrong with me."

"No, I'm actually, really concerned." Her snide and cynical act was serving its purpose as it pertained to Damon. She walked up to rub his head and feaux check his temperature. "You feel cold as ice still." She said laughing.

"You're a regular comedian."

"Listen Damon, whatever you think happened... Was just that. A thought, or maybe a dream. I'm sorry I can't give you any answers."

"It's like you became a woman, possessed, Bonbon. You came, and you seduced me. I mean, you really had me under your spell. And you controlled it, and you had me begging, and... You were possessed. Bonnie."

"Damon, you are panicking, okay. Let's get downstairs and have this discussion. I have a show to get ready for tonight."

"I don't panic. You lured me into the bedroom and had your wicked way with me. I know reality from dreams. Okay, Bonbon. You owe me an explanation!"

"Pft." She said slipping in her t-shirt without a bra. The clung fabric rubbed against her nipples making them hard. She walked towards the drawer to get panties, when he grabbed her by the arm. Every movement she made, had him on alert. Especially anything that involved her body, and his lust for her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To get dressed, I'm sorry I can't offer you more information Damon. Okay. Now let go of my arm, I can't offer you anything else!"

"Pft. There's a lot to be offered. The family meeting can wait. I have a score to settle."

His anger was forcing him into a dark place, but he was containing it for her, however, his voice raised and so did hers and before they knew it they were yelling at each other.

"Score to settle? Wow, this goes back a ways, if we are talking about scores to settle."

"Well we are Bonnie!"

"Okay, let's go back Damon!"

"How about I went to hell for you when I saved you from the huntress? Huh! I was in dark places Bonnie, doing dark things!" He said yelling at her.

"Oh really, well let's talk about the fact that, that wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you being a coward and leaving me to go desiccate, like love struck puppy dog!"

"I left you the got damn letter Bonnie!" He yelled she yelled they were so heated the room was burning up. She looked at him and laughed.

Then asked, "So we are going there, then? The letter. The got damn letter, Damon?"

"Fuck it, let's do this Bonnie."

"We're doing this, then?"

"What else do I have to lose Bonnie? Let's talk about the got damn letter!"

His angry eyes forced her in a corner and she didn't back down, because she glared at him with green darts and the two of them were ready to go blow for blow.

No one was backing down this time.

* * *

 **A/N –** So, Stefan is finding about Aiden, slowly. He doesn't know everything, but he knows enough to keep him away from Bonnie. Damon still has some part of the prophecy he hasn't told Bonnie, not because he doesn't want to, he's just worried how she will deal with it. Bonnie and Damon are trying to fight their ways to each other, but mentally, they are both in dark places. Damon, is also afraid that by admitting he loves Bonnie, her life will be in danger. It hurts him, as you saw in the scene by the fireplace, he was crying alone before she interrupted him, and in my other chapters, in his own way, even when he was really dark with her, he's deeply in love with her. It all goes back to when he chose to desiccate, and why.

 **Important note:** My reasons for making Damon, struggle with his love for Bonnie, is because I think in his mind, whether it's my story or even the tv show, I think Damon has always loved Bonnie with a really deep and profound love, and just either had a hard time admitting it, or understanding it himself, because he loves her so deeply it scares him. I think at some point the line between friend and love was blurred and he was always trying to figure it out. That is my opinion. He loves her and has loved her more than he has ever loved anyone, including Stefan and Elena. Bonnie scares Damon, in my mind. Understanding a love like that can exist, scares him. They are soulmates in my mind. I hope by the time I finish this story, I have done Bamon justice.

 ***Aiden has intentions for Bonnie, will he back off like Stefan said?**

 ***Bonnie took Blood from Damon's favorite body part.. freaking him out thus opening up the conversation about the past**

 ***I hope you liked this chapter. Please review!**

* * *

 **Google Translation**

 ** _"_** ** _Omnes sonitum Ligatis_** ** _,"_** **(Bind all sound)**

 ** _"_** ** _Silentium fugit_** ** _"_** **(Only Silence escapes)**

 **"Adimplebis me peccatum." (Fill me with your Sin)**

 **"** **Adimplebis me cum tenebris." (Fill me with your darkness)**


	13. Family Matters (Belvafore)

**Possession**

What happens to Bonnie when Damon and Enzo have been gone for months without a word? Damon comes back without his humanity, and he only wants one thing- BONNIE! Will he be able to convince her their destiny before she is engulfed in her own darkness?

*I do not own these characters

 **Chapter 13 –** Family Matters (Belvafore)

 **Rating M** For maturity.

*please enjoy

*happy reading lovelies

A/N I hope you guys feel the emotion in Bonnie's performance during this chapter. I hope that I captured the way she felt. From the lyrics of the song, to the way she made Damon feel as he watched her, to the dialogue between DEFAN after they watch her perform. I also hope I captured a little of what Aiden and Bonnie share in their performance. It's all pretty key to the story and what's to come.

* **TVDTVDTVD reviewer... I know you love Dark!Damon, he will return in** **future** **chapters. :) along with Ripper!Stefan. I'm excited for that part of the story. Please stay tuned as the story progresses. The Salvatore brothers become very, very die hard Bonbon as Aiden will eventually begin flexing his Supernatural muscle.**

* * *

 **…** **DBDBDB…**

Her green eyes shared with him a look of guilt. "I think the letter was a move made by a coward?"

"You are right, Bonnie. I was a coward for leaving a letter instead of talking to you, but have _you_ ever looked into _your eyes_ and broken _your heart_? It's gut wrenching." He said with an honest face. He bit his lip and turned around rubbing his hand over his mouth. "Bonnie, I knew that you wouldn't have let me leave. I knew you would have stopped me. Because that is who you are, that is what you do."

"Back then, yeah. That is what I would have done. Because we were stronger than whatever took you away from me, at least I thought. Then I realized, that, it really meant I always believed in our friendship enough and you… you didn't." The once cynical witch was now becoming angered and emotional. She walked to put on some bottoms as she was still halfway naked. She concealed her emotions and fought off the urge to cry.

His pleading eyes were desperate. "It's not that easy Bonnie. Things were happening to you that were out of my control. Seeing you hurt, and laying in the hospital, was a wakeup call to me. That everything I was doing, was putting your life in danger. What would I do, if you died?"

"You would've had Elena."

"Really? You think that low of me? You think that would have been my first thought? I know I loved Elena, but, I couldn't have let you die, just to have her. I wanted you to live a happier life. I wanted you to live a longer life, out of harm's way. Even if it meant, I couldn't live it by your side."

"Did it ever occur to you, that by leaving, you put in me more danger? You left, and I was vulnerable." She shook her head as her eyes dropped a few tears that she quickly wiped away. Bonnie's hair hung past her shoulders down her breast, and she looked towards the floor, allowing a couple of tear drop to land on the wooden floor. She stood in her tank top and panties feeling exposed in more ways than one.

"Somethings, weren't thought all the way through." He said calmly.

But her anger rose. "You're damn right they weren't. In the last five years, you were desiccating for three and running around on a murdering spree for another. I have gone four years without you. You abandoned me! After everything, _you_ (Emphasis on you) abandoned _me_." She said it with a crack so heavy in her voice she could no longer conceal the hurt.

"Bonnie…" His heart was breaking, talking to her. Feeling the things, he was able to avoid feeling the past four years.

"How could you?" She threw a pillow at him. Then she threw a vase. Then she threw a book. Hitting him in the shoulder with the book.

"You weren't entirely abandoned, right? You had Enzo." He said it, in a backhanded way like only he could.

"Don't you dare bring him up." She said poking him in the chest with her finger angrily forcing his body to move back slightly. "He was there for me. He loved me! He loved me, and he wasn't afraid to show me."

He looked at her hand as it hit his chest with angry eyes, then to her. "I thought I was doing what was best for you." He said through clenched teeth. He wanted to hold her and squeeze her at the same time.

She laughed fictitiously to herself. "You took all of those weeks to haunt me, and torture me. Then, you finally show your face, so you could claim me, and bond our blood. You told me that I needed to end things with Enzo. Because you and I were..." She trailed off. " Who knows what we were. You forced my emotions out of me, and then you leave without a word and come back and treat me like a friend. Like we never had that time of connecting. It's just, I can't imagine why you'd go through the trouble, if you don't even love me in the way you tried to- make it seem."

Her wounded eyes showed betrayal, and he walked to her, grabbing her as she pushed him away. He accepted her anger, but he wouldn't let there be distance between them. He moved as closely to her as he could. He tried rationally explaining things. Forcing himself to believe that what he was saying made absolute sense.

"Bonnie it is complicated. I came back to save you. To protect you. I couldn't help the way I felt about you when I came back and it was so hard to stay away from you. Everything I did was to protect you. You needed me, even if you don't realize it, and I needed you."

She decided to back track some events to remind him, of how much he came to mean to her.

"I protected you, in 1994 prison, from Kai. I saved your life." She said.

"I protected you from him also in the prison world."

"Yeah, until you couldn't anymore. Because I cared so much, I sent you back to _her_."

Damon grabbed Bonnie arms and shook her. His eyes, bore into hers with anger, pain, and frustration, he pinned her body to the closet door. "I didn't want you to do that, Bonnie. It killed me to leave you there, and to think you were gone. I thought you died, and it hurt me. But when I found out you were alive I did everything I could to get you back. Everything!" He was in her face, no matter how much she shifted in the room trying to keep distance between them. HE wouldn't let her run from him. They both were pained with teary eyes.

"I gave you to her. I gave you to the only woman, you have claimed to truly love. And when I came back, I gave you the cure. I gave you everything you could have ever wanted, Damon. I DID! I handed you, your dream life on a silver platter Damon." She screamed at him. "Seeing you happy, is what mattered to me."

Damon's body was pulling her to him. Trying to hold her, and she continued to fight him. But he held her face between his palms, and looked at her in the eyes. Her watery, red eyes.

"Your happiness means everything to me Bonnie."

"No it doesn't. You couldn't stand seeing me happy with Enzo. Deep down it ate away at you. Because I was living for the happiness of someone else." She pushed him backwards away from the wall. They ended up near the bed.

"That wasn't it."

"I was happy for you and Elena, I delivered you, your happily ever after. But you couldn't handle me being happy with Enzo."

"Did it ever occur to you, that things happen for a reason?" He pushed her on the bed. "Elena, isn't my happy ending, and Enzo wasn't yours." He climbed over her.

"Then what was it, **_Best friend_**?" She said condescendingly.

"I just didn't think _he_ was good enough for you." He hovered her body, because it was the only way to keep her from shifting away from him. He buried his face in her neck, because watching her hurting was damaging him inside. So she continued speaking, looking at the ceiling.

"Bestie? Right? Is that what you are? Is that why a year ago it hurt you to see me happy with Enzo? Because you only saw me as a best friend after you left me for three years. Huh? Are we getting it all on the table right now? You didn't even see me as a friend, you saw me as an out. An escape. Someone to be mad at for Elena being gone. Someone to pass the time."

"Bonbon, don't do this." He buried himself further into her neck, and now he was pinning her wrists down because she was pushing him off of her. "I left you the letter and you never read it."

His body was fighting hers for dominance, He needed her to understand. He wasn't giving up on them. Her small body fought his, and she couldn't help that her was stronger, and he was winning.

"Screw that letter! There was more symbolism to the idea of the letter, than there probably was meaningful content inside." She yelled.

Damon looked Bonnie in her angry eyes. "You gave the letter back to me, unopened. I still have it. Why couldn't you, just read it?"

"It was an insult to who we were to each other." He looked up at her watery eyes and she was right. The letter was an insult to their friendship, their relationship.

She turned her head to the side, and he lowered his body wrapping his arms around her. Then he looked at her face and spoke. He was a little angry at this point, becaue she wasn't seeing his point of view.

"I went to literal hell for you Bonbon, after I left least year. Before I left, I fought tooth and nail for your freedom. I did that! Not Enzo. He had no plan to save you. I DID! He was the reason you lost your magic, Bonbon. But I am the reason, you will have it back. Me!"

"Don't you dare come back and discredit Enzo's love for me. Don't do it. For three years, his was the only face I saw. His arms held me. His lips kissed me. His words soothed me. His actions kept me out of the radar of the Armory. His love, set me free… of you."

Her words cut him deep.

"I came back here, and did what I did to you, all those weeks, because it is my blood that gives you immortal life, my blood, that sustains you, my blood that makes you your strongest. I came back and maybe, I wasn't the gentlest, or the easiest person to deal with, but I came back for YOU. So don't tell me what I did to hurt you. Don't tell me I don't care deeply for you."

She looked at him as if his words insulted her. " _Care_ for me? Huh."

 **SLAP!**

She pushed him off of her and jumped up.

"How insulting can you be, after all I have given you Damon? _All of me_." She cried, emotions on her sleeve. "For you to just… **_care_** for me? I have never given another human being, what I have given you. Ever. But look, I am lucky enough to get you to _care_ for me. Fuck you!"

She walks away from him and he grabs her from behind, holding her so tight to him she can't get from his grasp. "Don't walk away from me, don't do it. You are everything to me Bonnie. Stop fighting me." She jerked her body but he just held her closer.

"You mosey on back into the picture. And I'm just supposed to forget what you've put me through?" Her eyes get watery again. She tried pushing him off of her and he wouldn't let her go. "Your vampire strength, is all that is keeping me tethered to you right now _. I've dealt with a lot Damon, in my life. All of which I can take. But you... You seem to strike a nerve in my brain that won't allow me to turn you off. I- I just work hard to put distance between us, and then in some God forsaken way, we are pulled back into each other's gravity_. Why the hell can't I escape you?" She spoke with a scratchy voice.

He listened to her speak with emotion and she hated herself for letting him get inside of her again. He hated himself for hurting her. He held onto her. He wanted so badly to keep from hurting her the way he did. It hurt him to not be able to be honest with her, and tell her that if he everything. But he knew it was about time he let her know. He was running out of legs to stand on.

"Bon-"

"No. Let me stop you first. If you are going to speak Damon, make sure it's not something that'll make me pick up and disappear for good. Because I've had just about all I can take from you in the explanation department."

"Bonnie, there's so much I want to say, and I really can't. Not right now." He choked on a bit of his voice.

"You, and your abandoning me when I need you most Damon. It's getting old. Really, really old." She bit back tears and squeezed out of his grasp. She threw a pair of jeans on then walked past him out of the room.

He called her name and she kept walking. He sped to her and stopped her at the top of the stairs, gently holding her shoulders and looking into her hurt green eyes with his sincere blue ones. His eyes watered and he held back tears. "Before you go walking away, hating me forever, and before you decide, I'm the vilest piece of crap, to walk this Earth. Just remember. I chose you. Twice. I chose your life, over Elena's twice. No one in this world, will ever mean more to me, than you do. I'm a piece of crap, this is true. But you, Bonnie... For some reason, I try to be a tolerable, piece of crap, because of you. You make me see the errors in my ways. And because of that, I want to be a better me, for you. Bonnie I really Lo-"

"Hey guys... Everything okay?"

At that point Caroline and Stefan walk in realizing Damon and Bonnie were having a heated discussion having heard the tail end of it. They walked through the doors, and Damon looked to her. "You and I aren't finished with this." He said. Letting her walk past him and biting back his own pain, feeling every ounce of her pain, because of their connection. Damon grabbed his chest, clutching his heart. Bonnie was making his heart beat, and it was scaring him.

He took sometime before he walked down and Stefan and Caroline walked to Bonnie to comfort her. "Bon, you okay?" Stefan asked in his big brother voice.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Nothing has changed. Everything…. Remains the same." She said giving a fake smile. Her calm demeanor forced Caroline to hug her, because she could see through Bonnie's façade.

"Bon, it's okay to hurt, and cry. Let it out. Stop holding things in. It's not good for you." She said rubbing Bonnie's back as she held her. Bonnie tried keeping it in. She wasn't invested in being emotional with anyone. She let Caroline hold her as she held her back. Everything, was coming back to her. He was pulling out her vulnerability.

 **FAMILY Discussion**

"I guess, I'll start." Stefan said as he Caroline, Damon and Bonnie sat to discuss the last 24 hours. "Two nights ago-"

"Bonnie selfishly took off and you chased after her instead of bringing her home." Damon glared at Stefan. "It was very stupid, Hero Stef."

"I could easily contest your immaturity, but I understand your anger, and rightfully so." Stefan said looking towards Bonnie.

"Wait, what?" She asked confused.

"Bon, that night I went after you... I saw a different side of you. You were vicious. You were spellbound, and you were dangerous."

"Stefan! I admit, I may have been taking advantage of my thirst, but... "

"But nothing. Bonnie, let's get some things straight, you are not allowed to, drink from anyone else as a witch accept from me." Damon said angrily.

"Damon, I'm allowed to drink from Stefan. His blood is the blood that brought my fever down when you took off and left."

"What!"

"Yeah. I know I'm allowed to have Stefan's blood. According to the prophecy, his ancestors blood created the original spell with my ancestors blood."

"So you'd take Stefan's blood? Knowing I'm here?"

"Why not? Stefan is my family too, Damon. Why are you acting so possessive about it?"

"Bonnie? I have every right to be, that's why. Stefan tell her what can happen?"

"Damon... I'm sure Bonnie wouldn't take my blood often."

"No. Bonnie. I said, no."

"Why Damon? Why can't Bonnie take Stefan's Blood?" Caroline asked.

"Because, Bonnie will be linked to Stefan the way she is linked to me, if she takes his blood too often. They will be bonded, and it wouldn't be hard because, his blood and her blood are used in the original spell. It could possibly make them...fall in love with each other."

Caroline's eyes widened. She wasn't even angry, so much as she felt a little bit of hurt. Bonnie was shocked, "Stefan is that why you told me you didn't want to give me your blood unless I needed it?"

"I wasn't aware of that much, until Damon told me." He said with a sullen tone, he looked at her with guilt for mere seconds before he turned quickly to Caroline to keep it from being awkward.

"Wow. So what exactly is going on? No one has told me why Bonnie's drinking blood now?"

Damon ignored Caroline, he noticed Stefan's discomfort and he took some back handed comments. "Unless, what? Are you guys sharing behind my back? You guys are close and maybe you have something to tell us."

Bonnie glared at him, "How can you do that in front of Caroline? Huh? Stop Damon, you know you can trust Stefan and me."

"Do I? Because he did leave with you the other night, and he does baby you."

"Respect her Damon, there's a difference. I respect her. You need to stop, because when it boils down to it, I protect and defend your relationship with Bonnie to everyone! Including Bonnie. Including Aiden." Stefan said angrily.

"You telling me, all the time you two have spent together in the past couple of weeks, hasn't affected your relationship?" He asked, understanding that Caroline was now worried.

He was angering Bonnie with his accusations, knowing damn well he couldn't possibly believe it. "Of course it's not, do you know why? Because it is irrelevant. I trust you and Caroline, given your sexual history. I was really happy the night we ran into you guys at the bar, and it was short lived by the two of your reaction to us. It wasn't even the prophecy that I was the most stoked about, it was seeing you two walk in there, and realizing that you guys are my family, and that I don't have to ever say bye to any of you again."

"What do you mean Bon?"

"Wait, Care." Stefan said. "Let's not get side tracked. This business needs to finish being discussed first. Because as a family, we can't move on until it is."

"Okay, Well, in that case, Bonnie, Stefan, I'm apologizing again. You are my best friend, and you are my boyfriend. I have no idea what I was thinking. I really think that the fact that Alaric and I kept butting heads, just got to me when I got back, and I took it out on the wrong people. Of all of the people, I know you and Stefan wouldn't do that us."

"Okay, I can respect that Care." Bonnie said. Then she looked at Damon. "Do you have anything you want to say?"

"Not yet."

"Damon." Caroline snapped.

"Fine. I am sorry for being an ass that night. Neither of you deserved it." Damon said.

"So stop projecting your insecurities from Aiden onto Stefan. I had sex with Aiden, Damon, get over it already. It'll never happen again." Damon sped to her as she stood there, and pushed his weight against hers, intimidatingly.

"Your got damn right it won't." He growled through gritted teeth. "Ever." Bonnie pushed him away from her. And they're stared at one another a while. Caroline walked in between them and pulled Bonnie to sit next to her. Wanting to diffuse the situation between them.

"Now we can square the rest of the situation away, by us telling you what Abby told us about the prophecy and then Damon can tell us what he knows about the prophecy."

 **..BSF..**

After about twenty minutes Stefan and Bonnie finished explaining everything that they knew together.

"Oh my god, you're telling me I have you for the rest of my life, Bon?" Caroline jumped up screaming.

"Yeah. We will be together for as long as we can stand each other." She said grinning as Caroline tackled her with a hug.

"Which is forever. Oh my gosh. I love you so much. This is the best news I've heard since becoming a vampire. I think I'm going to cry." Caroline was wildly ecstatic, and she cried. For the first time in a week, Bonnie felt Caroline's presence again, and felt reconnected to her. She knew with the stress of Alaric and the twins, Caroline was under a lot of pressure. Everyone makes mistakes, she knew she just needed to move forward. Stefan seeing how happy both girls were decided to bring up Abby's words to him.

"So that brings me to what Abby confided in me about when it was just she and I alone."

"What? When were you alone with my mom?"

"Right before we left. She told me that you should only be drinking mine or Damon's blood. Especially as long as you're a witch. Any other blood would darken your soul."

"Meaning?"

"Make you lose your humanity make you use Black magic."

"So, what… is that why Damon was so violent with me the night he drained me of Aiden's blood?"

Stefan looked to Damon. "What do you mean?"

"He took my blood like a barbarian."

Stefan stood up and pushed his brother. "Damon, what the hell?" He gave his brother a look of disgust.

"WHAT? I saved her life. I don't care how rough I was, or how excessive I was, how cold I was. I did what I had to do, to save her life. She's still alive, thanks to me. She can hate me forever, but let another man touch her... I don't think so." Damon couldn't even look Bonnie in the eyes.

"Damon, there's no reason to be excessive with Bonnie. You want to push her away?"

"That's the problem with you guys. Babying her! Her life is in danger. I can't just let her keep getting hurt. Why do you think I left in the first place? I wanted her safe, but clearly, I need to be here in order for her to be safe. She needs me, I can see it clearly now. Because I don't baby her. Stop babying her, and be honest with her about what can happen to her if she's not careful. Bonnie's a big girl."

"The reason we had to hurry and get the blood out of your system, is because we noticed it was darkening you already." Stefan was interrupted.

"You were on fire Bonnie. Your body was burning up!" Damon shouted.

"And since you and Damon are bonded, you could both be lost without your humanity. How will it help anyone, if you guys are the key to one another humanity? We could have lost you both forever. Bonnie, Damon, the asshole, is just that, an asshole, but he saved your life. And no matter what, I think he will do whatever it takes to protect you. No matter how reckless it is."

"How can someone, so willing to protect me, be so unwilling to tell me that they love me?" Both Stefan and Caroline looked to him like he needed to get his act together.

Damon looked at her like she was crazy. He thought Bonnie could just tell, he loved her. He thought she could just feel that he loved her. But there was a difference between actions and words. Sometimes the actions weren't enough, because they were covered in darkness.

Damon left the room holding his hair in his hands. She shook her head and ignored his leaving.

"Bonnie, you have to understand the importance of your blood consumption, is the key to keeping the blood of your family pure." He looked to Caroline. "The reason Damon and I are the only blood safe for Bonnie's consumption Caroline is because my ancestor and her ancestors blood created the spell, Silas and Quetsiyah's. Then Damon, because he is the protector of the Bennett line."

"That makes sense, but, but I'm sure Bonnie's question merited a response from Damon. He's acting weird lately. I'm kind of worried about him to be honest."

"Yeah, but it's between them Caroline. We need to try to stay out of it." Stefan said.

Just then Damon came back in the room and sat down.

"Another thing she was adamant about was that we needed to keep the status of Bonnie immortality a secret for now. Caroline, Bonnie agreed it was important to tell you. So to ensure this will never be an issue, we decided to do a family blood bond. I'll explain later. Abby said that once it got out about Bonnie's status, supernatural would be after her. For both good and evil purposes and she said that whatever we did, to make sure Bonnie never consumed the blood of any descendant of Lucifer's blood line."

"Lucifer is real?"

"Apparently, not many of his bloodline reside in the states, but the ones who do are basically looking for potential mates to extend the bloodline. My guess is the more powerful the mate the better."

"How could I possibly know if I ever meet a descendant of the devil?"

"You have. His name is Aiden."

"No he's not. Aiden is so... Gentle and nice. How could he possibly, be a descendent of such a dark bloodline."

"Lucifer was known for being deceptive Bonnie."

"Abby said their blood was very powerful and the only blood that could break a blood bond, as well as reject any other blood, because it's so powerful. For example, if you take blood from the Aiden and then the blood from Damon, your body would reject Damon's blood."

"You mean like Bonnie's body rejecting Damon's blood a few weeks back." Caroline reminded.

"Exactly. Which was when I gave her my blood." Stefan said.

"Wait, when Bonnie's body rejected my blood, it was because she had consumed someone else's?"

"Yeah, it was Aiden's." She said.

"You lied to me. I remember that day. You said it was a blood bag, Bonnie!"

"You looked like you wanted to kill me, Damon."

"Of course I did, do you have any idea what it means to take another man's blood?"

"No I don't. In all fairness this started when you decided you'd be controlling with your blood knowing I needed it."

"Why were you doing that Damon?"

blood would have turned her into a vampire, after a three-day natural death. She can't become a vampire until she gets her powers back. That is if she wanted to be turned."

"A lot of this would have been helpful to know, I don't know, say… three months ago." Bonnie said to him.

"Yeah, well I wasn't in the business of explaining myself three months ago. I didn't exactly have my switch on, if you don't remember."

"So that brings me to my next order of discussion... Aiden's part in Bonnie's life. We don't know exactly what his full intent is, but he's known about us all for a while."

"Oh my gosh. Are you serious?" Caroline asked.

"I'm serious, he told me himself."

Damon's face grew pale and his black veins were swimming under his eyes as he tried controlling his emotions.

"So what does this mean for Bonnie, since she's drank his blood?"

"I don't know it all depends...Did you let him drink from you Bonnie?" Stefan asked and Damon stood up not wanting to hear the answer.

"I don't remember much from our encounter, but, I remember telling him I didn't want him drinking from me."

"But, if you don't remember the encounter, how can you know if he drank from you or not?" Stefan asked.

"I guess I won't know."

"Aiden is more than he appears, and that his coming to Mystic Falls is no accident." Stefan says. Damon begins pacing back and forth. "I don't trust him Bonnie, his intentions for you, aren't innocent."

She said nothing, she just looked down and then to the blank space before her. Everyone looked to her to see what she was thinking. "Do you believe me Bonnie?"

"I think you might be right." She stands up and walks around the back side of the couch and leans her hands forward onto it.

"Why, what happened Bonnie?"

"Nothing, just, when I told him he needed to stay away from me, he told me that I can't escape him. He said he's inside of me. I don't know what he meant."

"Bonnie, we can't let you do this show, Aiden is not a good guy."

"Stefan, I'm not running."

"Bon, I asked Aiden why he was here, what he wanted. He told me he's been watching us for a long time."

"What for Stef?" Caroline yelled.

"He said he's watched us all for a long time, and he had been searching for Bonnie for a while before he found her here a year ago."

"Don't say that, Stefan. Why would he want me?" Damon hadn't spoken in a while and it wasn't normal, because he usually had something to say whether it was out of anger or cynicism, he was too quiet in these moments.

"He says, that you have the power to open up parallels, as an immortal witch, your power is almost unparalleled to other witches, he'd been giving you his blood, somehow, he said several times to enhance the natural powers you possess, and that he needed you to send him back to his world."

"I've only taken his blood twice."

"The drinks, Bonnie." Caroline said. "I think Kenny's specials are filled with Aiden's blood. I knew it was weird how those drinks got us all drunk. It was filled with the blood of Lucifer. So we were all acting out on our insecurities that night."

"Yeah, and he basically has been doing this, to increase Bonnie's powers, to send him home."

"He's from another dimension? Like a prison world?"

"I don't know. But where ever he's come from, I think he's pretty powerful."

"Why what did he say?"

"It was the way he spoke Bonnie. He spoke like a man, who took time out of his life to search for something very specific. And something tells me, he usually gets what he wants."

"What do you think he wants?" Caroline asked, "Bonnie?"

"No way." Bonnie said.

"Yes. Bonnie, he does. He basically professed his love for you and his disdain for my brother. I almost killed him."

"You know that night we all had those drinks...? We all started fighting after we had our drinks. Aiden set that up. He set that up so Damon and Bonnie would fight. So she wouldn't have anyone to lean on but him. I believe so. Bonnie how did you end up at Aiden's if Stefan took you home?"

"Aiden was in my hallway when I got home. Waiting." Damon looked at her and she said nothing. His fists were clenching remembering how she smelled when he got back to the boarding house.

"He set that up Bonnie, Damon." Caroline said, "you guys have been fighting because he's trying to keep you both apart. His drinks have a way of making vampires act out. Think about it. You and Damon fought, you left with Stefan, and he was at your apartment. Why would he be, unless he had intentions to get you alone that night? He took your memories, so you wouldn't remember whatever he did to you. Bonnie we need to talk about this. We need you to remember what happened that night. It might be the key to your changing."

"I can't okay. I can't remember! He did something to me. He took me into a dark place and I can't remember. I'm sorry. I just can't." She said. Damon watched and though talking about it made him angry, he hurt to know she was taken advantage of.

"Okay, sweetie don't think about it. You are right. You have a show tonight. Well do this another day. Right now is about you okay." Caroline hugged Bonnie and calmed her down.

"He has deeper desires for you Bonnie. We need to get to the bottom of this." Stefan said.

"Stefan, why didn't you tell me this last night? I have to dance with him tonight? It's hard enough trying to keep his vile thoughts out of my head, but with my telepathy, he forces himself into my mind every time we dance. It's like he knows I can read him."

"Fuck. Bon. This... This can be bad. Like, your life is in danger bad." Caroline said.

"You are not dancing with him! That's final!" Damon barked.

"Wait, wait, wait... Let's not be irrational, I worked hard for this, don't take this from me, this was months of preparation."

"Irrational, Bonnie? He dangerous and I told you from Day one I didn't like him. I could read his thoughts about you. They have been inappropriate since day fucking one."

"Yeah and if I haul off and start acting different he will know something is wrong. My show is tonight. It's my job, I'm getting paid. Let me just have the show Damon... Or he'll know something is wrong."

"Oh believe me, he knows something is wrong. After the other night."

"No. I'm dancing Damon."

"You want to bet?" He dared her.

"Stefan tell him. Let's not draw attention to this, we don't know what he's capable of."

"She's right Damon, we need to let her act normal until we figure how to protect her... "

"I'm taking her out of Mystic Falls. By the end of the week." Damon says. "For an undisclosed amount of time."

"Going where Damon, huh? Where the hell would we go?"

"You let me figure that out."

They all sat a few minutes still in shock about things. "Damon, don't you need to tell us something about the prophecy?" Caroline asked, before Bonnie interrupted.

"I can't, right now guys. I have call time in thirty minutes. Since I'm leaving Mystic Falls, this is the last thing I have to call my own. I need this. Don't take my show from me."

"Yea, guys, let's let Bonnie go. She doesn't need the extra stress. We were supposed to wait til after your show to tell you, I promised Abby. But, after the event two nights ago, Bonnie. I had to tell you be careful tonight with Aiden. And we will do our best to not act like we know as much."

Bonnie looked to Stefan and Caroline, then Damon... She nodded her head. She understood that things in her life were making since and not in a good way. She needed this show. She needed to make this happy memory. "I'll see you guys tonight Stefan and Caroline. I gotta go." Just like that, Bonnie grabbed her bag and left.

"Damon, you didn't tell her you were going?"

"I think I decided against it after she decided to sleep with him." He narrowed his eyes at them.

"Damon, she needs you. I know you and her have your differences, but enough is enough." Stefan said. "Tell her the truth, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow. But tonight, she needs your support. She needs you to be honest with her about everything. Most of all Aiden, needs to see that you, and Bonnie are okay. He needs to see that his plans aren't working. Physically he's stronger than us, he's older and his blood is more powerful. This has to be a mental game now. Until we get Bonnie far away. But you need to tell her the truth about everything, or she will continue to hate you."

Damon just looked at Stefan like he knew what he had to do, but was either dreading it or afraid of it.

Caroline looked at the two confused. She stayed out of it, deciding she would talk to Stefan privately about what he meant. Damon looked at Stefan and said nothing, but acknowledged that he would have to talk to her about everything. "Damon, I'll leave your ticket on the kitchen counter top. If you decided to go." Caroline said. "We bought your ticket already."

He never intended to pay for a ticket, he thought he'd just compel his way inside. He chuckled and walked upstairs to his room. The place Bonnie wickedly seduced him.

 **oXo**

 **Showtime**

The house was full and Bonnie was nervous. She didn't realize anyone of her friends were coming except she knew Caroline and Stefan bought tickets for opening night weeks back. Stefan and Caroline sent roses to her dressing room for before the show. A dozen yellow roses, and swarms of baby's breath.

 ** _For our best friend with love,_**

 ** _Break a Leg_**

 ** _Stef and Care_**

Almost feeling a black swan moment, Bonnie looked into the mirror and felt something over power her. Some force of darkness. She hadn't noticed that vein in her arm today It was probably for the best she didn't see Damon tonight, the dances she was performing were going to be very emotionally driven, and she didn't want him seeing her be vulnerable. Today, there were no traces of darkness in her system, and she was ready to perform. She kept her distance from Aiden except the one run through they did for their duet.

When Bonnie's flowers were delivered to her dressing room, her face lit up. She read her card and smiled. They knew she loved yellow roses. Her and Caroline hadn't spoken for a few days before Caroline apologized the night before, and just the thought that Caroline was there to show support meant a lot to Bonnie.

After about ten minutes Elena, Matt, Tyler, and Jeremy showed up sitting behind Caroline and Stefan. Tyler and Jeremy decided to extend their stay once Elena told them another Bonnie's performance. Caroline and Stefan bought a ticket for Damon when they bought their own tickets. The seat next to them was reserved for him, if he ever showed up. Caroline was becoming worried he wasn't coming. They were about three rows back and just as the lights went down to start the show, and the applause rang in, Damon trickled in through the audience and scooted his way through the crowd to get his seat next to Caroline.

"Bout Damn, time. She's the closing of the first act. And the closing of the second act."

"So I'm on time, right?" He said with a cynical face.

"Technically, you are here on time. But you should have been here before the lights went out."

"Blondie, I don't know if you realize this, but I had to actually compel my way in here, because you bought me a ticket and didn't leave it at the house. I looked for it for about an hour."

"Oh crap." She looked into her purse. "Oops. It's in my purse still, sorry."

"Geez, you know how to pick 'em eh Stef."

"Oh shut, up. You're here right?"

"No thanks to you. Now I'm late."

"Shhhh." All of the voices around shush them.

They look at each other like it was the others fault, and hit each other on the shoulder.

They sit through what felt like forever. The only thing that got them through were some of the numbers Bonnie's name was announced as the choreographer. They were amazed by her deep, artistic, quality of dance.

"No wonder she spends so much time here." He says to himself.

An announcement came on the loud speaker. "This next performer, was our guest choreographer. She has been so amazing all semester, that I asked her to perform a solo to showcase her talents. She is truly amazing, and she choreographed this number at the last minute upon my request to put into the show. I asked her, _would you like me to say anything about this dance before you perform it?_ She said. _Just that it came from core of her soul_. So here she is. Bonnie Bennett, guest choreographer, and performer. The dance is titled, **_Take it All._**

The first number she was performing was her solo. Her solo, was very personal. She picked the song and then choreographed the entire piece the week Damon had left without a word. From the words of the song, down to the painfully artistic choreography, she was about to pour her entire soul into that dance. She had no idea Damon would be in the audience.

She never spoke to anyone about her choice of music, or purpose for the choreography, but when the darkness alluded the audience to the next number. It was Bonnie. As the one strained light forced the image of her beautiful silhouette to the crowd, all you could see was the darkness of her body performing under a blue light. Maybe indicating loneliness. He had no idea what to expect, except that it had something to do with him.

The lyrics were painfully and obviously directed at him, the second the song started. It was all lyrics with a quite piano in the background.

 ** _Didn't I give it all,_**

 ** _Tried my best,_**

 ** _Gave you everything I had,_**

 ** _Everything and no less?_**

 ** _Didn't I do it right?_**

 ** _Did I let you down?_**

 ** _Maybe you got too used to_**

 ** _Well, having me around._**

 ** _Still how can you walk away_**

 ** _From all my tears?_**

 ** _It's gonna be an empty road_**

 ** _Without me right here._**

The blue light continued to force the silhouette of what appeared to be her nude body. As the lights came up, it was shown that she was wearing a nude colored unitard and nothing else. Her body gave the illusion of being naked, to the untrained eye. But not to him. He knew very well what she looked like naked. He appreciates the raw dynamic of her dancing style, along with the depiction her baring it all. He swore he felt his heart beat get stronger.

 ** _But go on and take it,_**

 ** _Take it all with you._**

 ** _Don't look back_**

 ** _At this crumbling fool._**

 ** _Just take it all_**

 ** _With my love,_**

 ** _Take it all_**

 ** _With my love._**

When Caroline watched the way Bonnie moved to the lyrics, she had a very clear idea of what the purpose was. The painful reality of Damon and Bonnie's relationship was coming to surface for the audience. More so, for all of their friends to see.

 ** _Maybe I should leave_**

 ** _To help you see_**

 ** _Nothing is better than this_**

 ** _And this is everything we need._**

 ** _So is it over?_**

 ** _Is this really it?_**

 ** _You've given up so easily,_**

 ** _I thought you loved me more than this._**

Stefan watched as Bonnie's facial expressions became emotionally hard to control as she danced. Her arms opened and shut and opened and collapsed. Her movements were large and powerful, and all the while it was signifying how small she felt in the mind of Damon. How unimportant she felt, when all she did was show him how important he was. He heard sniffling from behind him, and when he turned to look Elena was crying. Matt put his arm around her and kissed her temple. Stefan noticed it.

 ** _I will change if I must._**

 ** _Slow it down and bring it home, I will adjust._**

 ** _Oh if only, if only you knew,_**

 ** _Everything I do is for you._**

 ** _But go on_**

 ** _Go on and take it,_**

 ** _Take it all with you._**

 ** _Don't look back_**

 ** _At this crumbling fool._**

 ** _Just take it,_**

 ** _Take it all with you._**

 ** _Don't look back_**

 ** _At this crumbling fool._**

 ** _Just take it all_**

 ** _With my love,_**

 ** _Take it all_**

 ** _With my love_**

 ** _Take it all_**

 ** _With my love._**

And at the very end, when Bonnie's movements dragged her to an unchained heart ache, Caroline looked over at Damon to see him wipe tears from his eyes. She tried not to make it obvious that she noticed it. Every lyric, every movement, every single thrust of emotion was Bonnie leaving it all on the dance floor. She would bare it all and then she would end the dance as the lights went out, with heavy panting. If you really listened, you could hear quiet sobs of emotional pain escape her throat. The lights black out, and the curtains drop. The entire crowd, Damon included stood up and gave her a standing ovation. The end of the very first act was over and the crowd had a fifteen-minute intermission to sit for. Damon needed air, so he got up and excused himself before anyone saw his red eyes.

 **..DSDSDS..**

Stefan followed his brother out of the theater.

"Hey, you cool bro?"

Damon straightened his hair out and did a quick wipe of his face. "Yeah. Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, it was pretty obvious, what we all just witnessed in there?"

"You mean, Bonnie's dance? God, she's beautiful. Right? Like she is unbelievable? I couldn't take my eyes off of her."

"Yeah, it was pretty powerful stuff we just watched." Stefan said, trying to understand his brother's comprehension of the performance.

Damon stared at Stefan and looked at the sky, wiping the lower half of his face. Holding his hand over his mouth, he squeezed his eyes shut only to open and see his brother waiting for a response. Damon and Stefan met eye contact and Damon hunched his shoulders at his brother. "You think everybody caught on to that?"

"Pft. Who didn't catch that? It was painfully obvious. Emphasis on painful. She just told your entire relationship on stage. I know what you guys went through the past few months, just from watching her depiction of it. Damon, you are a bastard."

"Stefan! Come on, in all fairness… I never had a bad intention. I always knew what the end game was. I just needed what I needed first. I know it was selfish of me, come on my humanity was off. I needed to know she could handle me. I needed to know, I could handle her. I needed to know, that what we have to work towards we could build from, this prophecy is not a joke, I take it seriously."

"You came here, and made her in your image, then you left her without any answers."

"Stefan, every single moment, between Bonnie and I was real. It wasn't just rainbows and sunshine. Okay. It was love, it was pain, it was passion, it was hurt, it was honesty, it was selfishness, it was force, it was pleasure, it was comfort. It was everything to me. Stefan! It was absolutely everything to me. **_She_** was everything to me. Bonnie is my world... Stef." He said sincerely. His eyes were being truthful, more than they've ever been.

Stefan looked at his brother, with a slight smile and shook his head, because he knew Damon was hard headed, and just didn't get it sometimes. "The problem is; you are trying to convince me. I am not the one you should be convincing. _She is._ "

"She scares me. Like, the way Bonnie pulls me in, is very intense. You think I am intense, she has me beat by like a hundred. She's the kind of woman you have to be ready for her, fully. She is so tough, and so raw, and she intimidates me."

"Ask yourself one thing? Is she worth it?" Stefan looked at his brother like he gave him something to think about. "Now come on, the intermission is about over. She has one more dance number. The one with her partner… so brace yourself, for whatever you might see, and don't over-react. No matter what you see, stay in your seat. Let's go finish supporting her."

Both brothers walked back into the theater and took their seats.

After another forty-five minutes the final dance, was up. It was Bonnie and Aiden. The dance was title, ironically, **_Dancing with the Devil,_** the group wasn't sure what to think when they saw Aiden, with Bonnie. They were first slightly uncomfortable at the sexual nature in which the dance was performed, until they were watching a love story unfold. As they story unfolded, they got to observe the graceful nature of the large man, and the way he handled Bonnie's body was seductive, unhinged, and in its own way, demonic.

Aiden handled Bonnie, like she was both a Queen and a Prisoner. He hurt her, he embraced her. He held her, he threw her, he lifted her, he touched her, everywhere. This is what Damon smelled, all of those rehearsals when Bonnie came home smelling of Aiden, and he selfishly questioned her. When Aiden's large hand cupped Bonnie's center, in a lyrically, artistic way, Damon's fists clenched and he about unhinged his seat the moment, Aiden's hands held Bonnie's body against his own. Aiden's own predatory nature was reflected, and When Damon forced himself in Bonnie's mind, he felt her disgust, she despised Aiden, but she also yearned for his touch. It was weird of her to have two opposing emotions towards Aiden. What kind of hold did Aiden's blood put over Bonnie? Somehow they were connected and Damon couldn't figure it out.

Damon had the hardest time watching it, then Stefan took a close second in the watching department. It was hard for him to watch her in such a sexual manner. Not because she wasn't attractive, but watching an objectified Bonnie, be sexualized in such a predatorial manner, made him revert back to his natural lustful nature. He didn't want to disrespect his brother by picturing Bonnie in such a way, he also didn't want Caroline to sense the slight desire he had pulling at him. Tyler, Matt, and Jeremy on the other hand, didn't have a hard time watching non-stop. Elena and Caroline were caught by the shock factor. And While Damon had a hard time watching it, he couldn't take his eyes off of the pair, realizing that something was different about she and Aiden's connection.

At the end of the dance, as all of their mouths were wide opened, and Aiden's mouth lay agape of Bonnie's neck...Bonnie received yet another standing ovation, given by the crowd ending the show. When Bonnie came out to do her final bow, she realized everyone who came to see her in the audience. She locked eyes with Damon, and it remained that way, until she forced herself to look away. She bowed, blew kisses, and stayed with her cast until the final curtain fell.

About thirty Minutes later, Aiden walked into Bonnie's dressing room. She had momentarily forgotten about the history and trouble between them when she jumped up and hugged him. "Great fucking job gorgeous. You killed it out there tonight." But she had to act normal.

"Thank you. Honestly. Your help, your companionship. I appreciate it." For Bonnie it was all about work at that point. She was unconcerned about Aiden's desires. She just wanted to show gratitude for his professional help. At that moment, Damon knocked on the door, and Aiden face broke.

"Oh. Hey there." She said as he stood in the doorway. Aiden just stood there unmoving, he and Damon stood there staring at one another. Bonnie's heart began to thump in her chest, praying Damon didn't react right now. But she could hear Aiden's blood swimming in his veins, and she could see Damon's veins begin to protrude in his hands. She knew when Damon was ready for a fight, but now... Was not the time to get physical with a man who comes from centuries of dark blood. Just then she remembered they had never been formally introduced. The only thing she could think to do in this moment to pretend everything was normal was what felt right...

"Damon this is Aiden. Aiden... This is Damon."

When the two men approached each other, an unsettling feeling came over Bonnie so she stood between them and all she felt was red hot heat on one side and icy cold chills on the other. Two sets of fangs ascended and they were about to tear each other apart, then she touches both men's chest. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were literally frozen. Both men stood frozen in time and Bonnie between them. She didn't move a muscle, afraid they'd pounce on each other.

"What the hell?" She thought, her magic was forcing a pause in the time continuum.

* * *

 **Authors notes:** (what's to come)

 **This chapter covers a lot of details within the relationships Bonnie has with everyone, including Damon. Damon and Bonnie get very emotional. Beginning of the chapter they really went head to head about everything. Including the letter.** **Bonnie has a moving performance** **, that becomes an emotional tie to Damon. And another that has a tie to Aiden. Bonnie has a pull to Aiden, and while he's a descendant of Lucifer, she understands she needs to stay away from him, but somehow she's connected to him, and the connection is similar to a sire bond but different. So while it seems like she shouldn't have a problem leaving him be, it won't be that easy. Damon has to fight to break her tie to Aiden, before Aiden breaks her bond to Damon. She is technically bonded to them both in different ways.**

 **Caroline, thinks the key to Bonnie's memory loss comes from her night alone with Aiden. She thinks they need to help Bonnie remember what exactly happened between her and Aiden to figure out how to help break their connection. (Side bar: her night with Aiden was very dark and demonic) Aiden is not giving Bonnie up without a fight. So Damon and Stefan have to figure how to take him down without pushing Bonnie towards him. Bonnie's powers are growing and she is stronger than they all know. She's has control over time, which is why Aiden said she can control parallels.**

 **Belvafore family is coming together, for Bonnie. Dark!DEFAN in the future.**

 **(Dark!fic - there will be a point when this fic returns to some dark themes and times ahead, there will be chapter warnings)**

 ***I'm so hoping you guys are still with me, there are some things I have planned that I can't even see the foreseeable ending because of my plans. So, please stay tuned and give me** **feedback** **. This Bamon story is going to be filled with emotion, drama, darkness, and a battle for one WOMANs heart, one woman who's worth every ounce of fight, Bonnie Bennett. The next chapter, the Prophecy Part two A Witch and her Protector.**

 ***LOTS OF BAMON SCENES AHEAD! As Damon gets ready to leave Mystic Falls with Bonnie.**

I hope you liked this chapter ;)

Thx for reading!

(Song Credit Adele/Take it All)


	14. Breaking Point

**Chapter 14-** Breaking Point

 **Rating M -** Language, adult situations

A/N I apologize, I said this chapter would be the Prophecy Part 2 - I'm sorry that's the next chapter. This is the emotional BAMON chapter that leads up to it. Please enjoy.

* I do not own these characters.

* * *

Bonnie stood in silence as both Aiden and Damon were frozen on either side of her. She wasn't sure how she did it, but she knew these two men were about to tear one another apart. She looked down as both vampire's claws had extracted. Aiden's longer than Damon's, she took that as his age difference. She looked at Aiden's black veins and reddish skin, then she looked at Damon's paler skin and bluish veins.

The emotions of touching both men weighed on her. She felt equally connected to them both. She didn't know why her feelings of concern for Aiden were as strong as they were for Damon, she knew she loved Damon, and she knew Damon meant more to her than Aiden, but she was connected to Aiden in some way and because of this, she couldn't let Damon and Stefan hurt him. If she could get away from Aiden without bringing him harm, then she would rather do that. But she couldn't remain friends with a man with such dark blood. She trusted Stefan and Damon's words. She looked at them both, they were both there, vying for her affections. Aiden less afraid then Damon, and Damon holding back for some reason.

 _What is going on?_

The second she realized both men were mid transition, she placed her hand on their chests and whispered a Latin incantation, and in no way understood how she knew what to do but she did. Her body convulsed a little as she absorbed their energies. She felt Aiden's heat and Damon's cold both enter her at once. The second her mouth finished she opened her palms and they came to, in no way aware of what she'd done. But they backed away from each other and Damon shook his head a few times like he was out of it, before speaking to her. Both men's veins disappeared and their demeanors calmed.

Bonnie didn't know how she did what she did. She was shocked at herself.

Bonnie's body just absorbed some strong dark energy she could barely contain. She covered up the burn until it faded away as she walked back to her dressing room chair. At some point this energy inside of her is going to resurface, all she can do is pray she can control it, or that Stefan or Damon are around to help her.

"Can I come in?" He asked. It took a million invisible hands to keep him from attacking Aiden. It took Bonnie's gorgeous face smiling at him, to remain focused on her. She watched as he held a bouquet of yellow tulips. Her favorite.

"You remembered my favorite flowers."

He looked to Aiden, then to her, "I remember everything Bonbon."

"Please, come in." She said giving a small smile and getting up from her make up chair to greet him by way of hug. When he wrapped his arms around Bonnie, all of her loved poured on him in those moments, making Aiden green with envy. He hadn't felt her in such a loving way in weeks. His hands wrapped so far around her waist he was engulfing her. Her head on his chest as his chin sat on top of her head. Aiden and Damon made a weird eye contact at that moment. Blue eyes, bore into black ones and as Damon kissed the top of Bonnie's head, Aiden looked at Bonnie, bit his lip and gave a sadistic grin to Damon, as if to say, touché.

After a couple of minutes of warm embrace, she pulls up from him and looks into his eyes. They just stare at one another, and a strong force fills the room with an unavoidable force that was thick and true, and the connection forces Aiden to clear his throat. He felt his skin burn with what was happening between them. Bonnie was knocked out of her daydream and she suddenly remembered what Stefan told her about Aiden. She needed to diffuse a possible supernatural showdown, "Aiden, can you please excuse us?"

Damon could've covered his excitement, but he didn't. He smirked at Aiden who willfully to returned an evil grin of his own.

"Sure. Uh, cast get together tonight. I better see you there." He says looking at her. He walks past Damon without so much as a word.

Once Aiden leaves, Bonnie, pulls Damon inside of the room and closes the door. "He wants you. He wants you so bad, Bonnie. I want to kill him."

She wasn't ready to talk about it right after one of the greatest performances of her lifetime. "Thank you for controlling your temper." Even though she controlled it for him.

"Do you, have feelings for him Bonnie?"

"Is that what you came here for? To grill me, Damon?"

"No. I'm sorry. I didn't come for that. I came here to tell you that you were beautiful."

"Thank you. I worked countless weeks and months. It was the one thing keeping me sane."

"I can tell, you were so natural up there. It was beautiful. The solo, was ..." He scratched his head, "it was powerful, and heart breaking, and I am such an asshole."

"Yeah, you are." She smiles softly. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"You were breath taking on that stage. I wanted to swoop you into my arms and disappear. _I just, fell in love with you again._ I knew at that moment, you and I could get passed anything, together." He said, and he was unaware of how honest he was. She looked to him.

"What did you just say?"

" I said, that I fell in lo-" He was interrupted by a knock.

"Who is it?"

"Bon, its' Elena, Caroline, and Stefan."

"Weird. I didn't even tell Elena. After I saw you drinking her blood, I'm kind of not over that. Regardless of the reason."

"I told you, I needed human blood after I lost all of that blood and Matt had vervained himself. So... Please don't hold that against her, she came here to support you. We all did."

"I'm not over that entire night yet, what Matt said and what I saw, but... It was nice seeing familiar faces in the crowd though." She said lowly to Damon, who rolled his eyes at the intrusion. "Come in."

They entered the room. "Hey. Sorry to interrupt. We just wanted to congratulate you on one of the most beautiful productions we have ever seen." Elena said.

"Bon, you were amazing." Caroline said.

"Thanks guys. I really put my heart and soul into this production." At that moment Damon grabbed her hand and rubbed her fingers with his thumb. No one noticed because he was facing her and away from everyone else. He moved over to give her space, but he didn't let her hand go. She looked to him as he held her hand then looked back at her friends. "I didn't expect anyone other than Stefan and Caroline would be here tonight. I'm am shocked and grateful that you all made it."

"You didn't ask us to come. You didn't talk about it. I was excited when Caroline mentioned it. I wouldn't have missed it for the world. I missed three four years. I can't keep missing you guys' lives." Elena said.

"Hey, what about getting together tonight? All of us before Tyler and Jeremy head out? They decided to stay a couple extra days." She asked.

"I was actually invited to a cast get together, tonight at _After Dark_. You guys should come." Bonnie said.

"Uh, the club outside of town?"

"Yup. Apparently it's the new late night spot. The cast is going, and everyone has been before."

"Hmm, we don't really club Bonnie. Neither do you." Caroline said.

"Well, there is a first time for everything. Right?" Bonnie snapped a little, unintentionally. Then lightened it up with a smile. "Come on. Live a little."

"Uhh, sure. I will talk to the guys and we can probably make it happen. It'll be nice to have a little hurrah." Elena said. "Come on Care, Stef…?"

"Maybe. Sounds fun. I'm down if my brother goes." Stefan said. Damon was out of it. He looked at Stefan and said, "What?"

"After Dark, the club. After party. You down?"

"I just want to be where Bonnie is. Right now. Preferably alone." He looked at her and she turned her head sideways. "But, since that isn't going to happen, I'll do whatever she wants."

"Okay. Party it is." she said.

 **..xOx..**

They were standing outside of the club, when Tyler realized he smelled a lot of vampires. "Honestly Bon, I don't think I can stay here. I'm outnumbered here and out of my element. This place is crawling with vamps."

"Tyler, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Do you trust me?" She asked him.

"Bon, how can you protect me, if they decided they wanted to kill me."

"Trust me Tyler. These vampires won't make a move on any of you. Now. I saw you eyeing that girl over there. Her name is Sally. She's not a vampire. She's a sweet girl."

"You know her?"

"Yeah, she is a sweet girl. I just found out today she's a donor."

"She's Vampwhore?" He asked with an attitude.

"No. Don't call her that. She's one of the girls that dances with me. She has offered blood to a couple other vampires."

"Why does she do it?"

"My guess, is she's just looking for companionship. She likes my dance partner, but he doesn't really reciprocate. I mean I'm surprised she's so open to it, but she does anything Aiden asks her to. Anyways. She's a good girl. And you're a better guy than Aiden for her."

"So, will you introduce me to her?"

"Yea. Once we get inside."

"Okay. Cool. Thanks Bon."

"No worries, maybe you can change her heart, and maybe she'll stop being a donor."

"Or maybe we'll just have a really good time." He laughed.

Bonnie was dressed again slightly more freely than Damon liked. He came tonight, as Stefan's idea to see what happens to Bonnie. He definitely didn't come for pleasure. Jeremy, Matt, and Elena went home. She was pregnant and her brother and fiancé wanted to stay with her.

"Bonnie, this tiny skirt doesn't cover your ass enough, maybe we should tie a sweater around the waist or something?"

"Damon, are you trying to tell me what to do?" She asked with a flirty face.

"Not at all sweet pea, just a friendly suggestion. But see through shirt and the shape of your entire ass is prominent with that skin tight skirt. This isn't the Bonnie I know."

"Well, the Bonnie, you know... Takes nap a night. Maybe you should go home and go to bed, wait for her to show up in the morning."

Damon pulled her to the side by her arm. "Bonbon, this little sassiness you get away with, with Stefan won't work with me. I'll snatch your ass outta here so fast you won't know what hit you baby. So let's play nice, because you know I'm good for it." He said looking at her with crazy eyes. "Now, your damn lucky I'm letting you wear this get up. Let's get this night over with, because I'm not in the mood to share tonight. You know big Daddy don't mind playing rough." He said, unwilling to share her.

Stefan interrupted. "Are you two ready?"

"Yea, my little love bug was just informing me how she wants me to stay close by tonight." She snatched her arm away and pushed past him in her exposed outfit.

"Something tells me, that not what she said." Stefan said.

"None sense. Bonbon, likes to make me angry, she says it turns her on." He lied and gave Stefan a wicked grin and followed his witch.

"Damon, I told you, you need to try hard to observe her tonight. No matter what you see, you can't react. We won't know what going on with Bonnie unless we watch. Caroline's on high alert too."

"So you're telling me, if I see her being inappropriate, I can't stop her?"

"Precisely. Unless it's threatening her life. Or involving Aiden, then just watch her."

"You do understand this is going to be bad, right? Me, not reacting is going to literally eat at my brain until I unleash on ... Something or someone."

"I understand. I'm sure we'll find an adversary to unleash onto by night's end. But for now, just **_!"_**

Damon said nothing, he just walked and watched as she was already becoming spell bound. Her high heels we making her legs far too tempting, and he wanted to rip her clothes off but he was, just observing how the others acted around her. In the two minutes she walked away she was surrounded. They all walked into the club. Damon was not prepared for what he was about to see.

 **... The Next Day ...**

"So, last night, was, weird right?" Stefan looked to Bonnie.

"Stefan, don't start with me. How could you just let Damon do that?"

"Do what? He had to get you out of there Bonnie. Why he threw you over his shoulder, well... That's just him. Bonnie, you killed two vampires, and turned them to pixie dust... AGAIN."

"I'm sorry. Something happens to me when I drink their blood, and it strengthens me, and I can't stop."

"Simple, just stop drinking their blood. When you are only supposed to drink mine or Damon's. I tell you one thing. You are hard-headed, you don't listen."

"It's not that I don't listen, but I can't stop. My body calls to particular people, and when it does, I have to drink from them, and then..."

"And then the whole pixie dust taking their entire soul thing? How the f- how does that happen? What just tells you to kill them?"

"I don't know. It's like I'm supposed to do it. And when I do it, I feel the darkness being sucked out of the world. Maybe I'm doing the world a favor?"

"Bonnie, whatever is happening is not good. Okay. Damon's taking you tonight, to stay at your place, and you guys are leaving at the crack of dawn." Bonnie stared at Stefan blankly and didn't say anything. "Caroline and I are going to catch up, okay. But we need to do more Intel on Aiden before we go. By the way, where was he last night? He never showed up. I'm willing to bet, something about Damon's presence bothers him. They are never in the same room, especially with you."

"I notice. It's better he wasn't there. He and Damon almost killed each other last night. I had to do some sort of, I don't know, how I did it Stefan but I got inside of them and stopped them. Neither of them realized it either."

"Really, that's strange. What happened when you stopped them?"

"I don't know. I froze time or something. It was bizarre. Look can you look into that please? I have a feeling wherever Damon is taking me, won't really have wifi."

Stefan laughed. "You are probably right. Damon hates cell phones anyways. And he'll want your undivided attention for what he has to talk to you about."

Bonnie looked at Stefan nervously. He read her so well, it was a wonder why they spent the better part of a decade not being as good of friends as they are now. He looked at her to assure her of a few things. "It's okay, you guys will be... Okay." He laughed. She hit him on the arm, feeling sorry for herself.

"Jerk. So how long will I be alone with your brother, anyway Stefan?"

Damon walked in at that moment with Caroline. "Oh, why so worried... think I might bite you?" He said. "Because quite frankly, I should be afraid of you."

"You've done it before, Damon."

"Hey guys, come on now, Elena and the guys are on their way here to say goodbye to Bonnie and Damon, and then Tyler and Jeremy are for real leaving this time." Caroline said.

"You know we need to talk about last night, Caroline."

"Stefan, it was not my fault."

"It wasn't her fault Stefan. Okay. I compelled Caroline to let go. I allowed her to drink from me."

"But, I don't get it, how can you compel her, she's a vampire, and you're a... What the hell are you Bonnie?"

"Stefan, I don't know. I'm just me. It must be some new powers. I noticed it last week when I mentally compelled Sally. Lots of things are changing for me guys, we just have to get used to it. My powers slowly but surely returning, even new powers I have no control over. Remember, I can see into your minds, and I have those vivid dreams?"

"Yeah, Bonnie had a dream about Enzo, and the warehouse remember?"

"Wait, hold on... What did you say?" Damon asked.

"A few weeks back, before Enzo came, she had a dream... Tell him what you told me Bon."

"It was weird, it felt real... I was hanging upside down. Okay. I was strung up and I was choking on my blood. Enzo let me just hang there, he was going to let me bleed dry. And he wasn't alone. He was with a woman. I couldn't see her face though. But he left me to die, and when I woke up, was when I ran a fever, and Stefan had to give me his blood because my body was rejecting yours."

Bonnie looked to Damon and he got this strange look on his face as if he was remembering something. Stefan observed Damon's behavior. Damon looked worried.

"That wasn't it, there were other bodies strung up from that warehouse, only they were drained dry and dead corpses."

Damon started to bug out over her dream. "Damon, what is it?" Stefan asked.

"Nothing, it's just that, that dream, what she saw happened. Those dead bodies, it was real. Enzo, and I were... Forget it."

"No. Not forget it! Damon, what did you and Enzo do?" Bonnie asked.

"We were collecting souls..." He swallowed hard and watched their reactions.

"What the... Damon what do you mean collecting souls." Bonnie asked as she stood up and walked towards him. "Damon... What were those dead bodies?"

"It's a long story okay, she had us collecting people's souls. Souls of bad people okay. We would hunt them, and drain them and she... Would take their souls."

"She?" Stefan asked.

"Yes. She. She was the woman who had to watch over us."

"Some woman, watched over you?" She asked with anger. "The whole time?"

"Wait, Damon, when are you going to tell us what happened? When are you going to tell us, what you and Enzo did?" Stefan asked.

Bonnie gulped, afraid for what she might hear. Her curiosity got the best of her though. She wanted to know.

 **.. xXx ..**

"Enzo, thank you for coming to NOLA and helping us to take care of business here. I can't tell you enough how you've really, come through for me."

"Yeah, well. I do what I can. Besides, I've got nowhere to be really. Why not New Orleans?

"Well, loyalty means a lot to me, and don't think it's gone unnoticed, so if you ever need anything... At all? We good, I got your back!"

"Thanks Marcel. I appreciate that." Just then Enzo's phone rings. "Give me a sec."

"Sure."

Marcel walked away and gave Enzo some privacy. "Hello."

"Hey... Enzo." He spoke with worry.

"Well, if it isn't Damon Salvatore, the _Benedict Arnold_ of friends! Or what is the word this century... Frenemy?" he spoke cynically.

"Enzo?" Damon said in a tone that made Enzo take a pause and focus on his tone.

"Damon, what's wrong... Is it Bonnie, is she okay?" He became really worried.

"She knows. Bonnie knows."

"What? What ... Do you mean... She knows?" He asked worriedly.

"She has had some dreams or premonitions or something, and she saw you... And she didn't just see you... She saw you and _her_."

"If Bonnie knows, then _they_ know too, and if they know, they're going to come back for you Damon."

"I know this Enzo. I'm taking Bonnie away. I wanted you to know."

"Are you going to tell Bonnie? The more she knows, the more endanger she'll be."

"But, they are asking me right now. She hates me already Enzo. Because I can't tell her anything about what we did. But maybe, I should just tell her and we can figure this out."

"Damon, this is why I told you, you were selfish for going back. This is why I couldn't go back to Bonnie. You put her life in danger, and now you have to fucking run. Why, Damon? Why did you have to be so bloody stupid, mate?" He spoke furiously with Damon.

"She hated me. I didn't want her to hate me anymore. And for fucks sake, I have to protect her. It's my job to protect her, and I can't do it away from her."

"Accept, you could've protected her by staying away. The past year she was out of harms way. Now she's in danger again." His anger rose as did his temperature.

"Really Enzo, I left to desiccate, and you told me I betrayed her. This time I chose to come back, and I'm still betraying her? How the hell can I ever do right by Bonnie, huh? Tell me that Enzo. No, if you haven't noticed, the universe keeps pulling Bonnie and I together for some reason. No matter what I do, I end up at her door step. So tell me how the hell I can protect Bonnie unless..."

"You know how."

"And I can't do that. Besides Bonnie is the only person who I know that can apparently travel time, and if I go back, to the day I met Emily Bennett, the only way I could change our fate is if I kill her, which I won't do."

"Damon, the only way to save Bonnie from you, is for you to have never met Emily. So, you can go back and kill Katherine."

"Then I will have never been turned, neither will Stefan."

"Then you'll have never been made the protector of her line, as a mortal." It crushed Damon to think that way. What if the key to Bonnie's safety means Damon Salvatore was never a vampire?

"I won't ask Bonnie to do that. Not only that but, I can't keep lying to her."

"Lying to me about what Damon?" Bonnie walks outside as she hears Damon on the phone. "Damon, what are you lying to me about?"

"Fuck." Enzo said.

He stared blankly into her face as he realized he was stuck. "Enz...I gotta go." He said hanging up abruptly.

"That was Enzo?" She asked confused. "Damon, I thought you and Enzo weren't talking?"

"We aren't... Really."

"Damon Salvatore, I need you to tell me right now, what you aren't, or haven't been telling me." She asked with a worried face.

Just then a truck pulled up with four guests inside. They honked the horn and Bonnie and Damon were interrupted. It seemed they were always getting interrupted at the most when they needed interrupt prions the least.

"I can't right now... Okay, but I swear," he hesitated a bit. He was feeling like a failure. Not only was Aiden a problem. But now, _she_ , might be trying to find him again. She, was the demon given tasking over Damon and Enzo, to make them collect souls. But he had no idea who was in charge of her. All he knew, was whoever it was, was powerful, and she was afraid of failing them. "I will Bonnie, when it's safe okay. Right now let's get our goodbyes in."

She looked at him again, like he was letting her down. She wanted to believe in him, she wanted to understand him. But, nothing Damon Salvatore said made sense anymore, and all she did was wait, for this man, to just... Make sense. She walked away taking her emotions with her. His anger had to be contained, temporarily.

 **.. oOo ..**

"Bonnie, Caroline? It feels like I just found you guys and now, I'm losing you guys." Elena says.

"Well, I'll be here a little while longer. I mean, I told you it's best we don't fill you in on the details. But just know, it's best this way and we'll be back as soon as things are calmed down." Caroline said. Bonnie was quiet, she remembers Elena let Damon drink from her the week before and Matt still wasn't on her good side.

"Bon, I'm sorry for everything that happened the last time we were here... I don't know how to fix it, but I did talk to Matt and-"

"Elena, stop. I don't need your pity, nor do I need anyone to talk to Matt for me. He feels how he feels and I don't care. I do appreciate you being there last night, but you should understand, I didn't invite you for a reason. I didn't need to see you or Matt, because you're just two reminders of why my life isn't normal and hasn't been for the past ten years. You're a reminder that I can only trust few people in this world. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to pack my life away, before I cause you or your fiancé any more pain or fear." Bonnie rolls her eyes and walks away.

"I'm sorry, she's going through a lot, and we haven't all done our best to try to understand her. Bonnie has been under a lot of pressure the past ten years and she never asks us for anything. But right now, she's suffering emotionally and she can't process her emotions as well as she can process her anger. She loves you Elena."

"I can't help but to feel responsible for things that have happened to Bonnie." Elena said.

"We all are. We all need to be better. We've all had our humanity switches off and we've all pushed her to the side at one point or the other. She needs us to rally in a supportive way."

Elena was crying, she hurt for Bonnie. Being in the coffin changed somethings in Elena. She worried less about Damon, which helped open her up to see everything around her more clearly. She saw that Bonnie and Damon's semblance didn't match their reality.

The guys didn't really notice the rift between Bonnie and Damon. But Elena noticed it right away. She kept watching them the whole night as they didn't speak or make eye contact with one another.

Everyone hung out a while, drinking and just talking. Bonnie sat on the Lanai of the boarding house and she leaned back on the stairs and crossed her legs. She looked up at the sky and remembered how her mother told her that the universe favored her. She thought when she found out about becoming the immortal witch her life would be easier, but the reality was things were harder than ever. Elena came out and sat by her, she rolls her eyes, but offers a smile.

"Hey, Bon. Is everything okay? I notice that things seem tense between you and Damon tonight, I know you probably feel like you can't talk to me, because of the past, but... Are you two okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?" She said laughing. "He's still a selfish son-of-bitch, nothing new."

"Because, Bon. You and Damon are different."

"What do you know about Damon and me? Our relationship, friendship, whatever you call it, is more ridiculous than it's ever been. He's a liar and a jerk." It was so obvious to Elena, that Bonnie's had deep feelings for Damon. Even if Bonnie was going to have anger towards Elena, Elena could deal. She knew that they would eventually patch things up. Their history was too strong. But, Damon and Bonnie, needed a person who knew them both, equally. The only person who knew them equally was Elena.

"Bonnie, I love you. I realize, when I was with Damon, I wasn't the best friend to either you or Caroline. I notice this, because now that I'm with Matt, I see the difference in the way I look at life. I just like to admit my fault in where things may have faltered between us. I am a lot more matured now. I like that being with Matt helps me, see things differently than when I was with Damon."

"Well, it proves that Damon isn't the type of man who should be in a relationship."

"No, no. Stop Bonbon. I know you don't believe that. I can tell when you're lying because you bite the inside of your lip. You do it every time you lie." Elena laughed.

Bonnie noticed and stopped biting her lip.

"If anyone believes Damon has a lot to offer, it's you. If anyone believes he deserves true love, it's you." Elena said.

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I think, I'm the only person who knows you and Damon equally. I think it's my place to have a talk with you, I should've had five years ago when you got back from the prison world."

"Elena... I'm not sure what you're doing, but..."

"Bon, I love you, and I plan to be a better friend. Okay. I want nothing more than to see you happy. So, I have five years to make up for, and I want you to be the God Mother of my baby."

"Elena, I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything, just listen. I came here to talk to Damon a couple of weeks ago and we were talking about the past. We spoke about how things had changed between us after 1994 and I thought to bring it to his attention. Trying to pinpoint where we went wrong, and how."

"What? Why would you do that? Why would you be talking about the past, if you and Matt are getting married and getting ready to have a baby, Elena?"

"I think I just had cold feet. I mean, Matt and I have been together almost the entire time I have been awake. Don't ask why, it just happened. When Damon and I spent time together, I think we were both trying to find the spark between us. Matt cared about me enough to let me figure things out with Damon. Whatever Damon and I had, we lost, somehow. It didn't get lost since I've been back. It got lost before I was put under that sleep spell. I honestly think, the cure, broke our bond. The cure made me who I'm supposed to be, and showed me, who the real Damon is. Brought us back to reality. The cure was a blessing in disguise. And Bonnie, I have you to thank for that."

"How so, you guys were going to take the cure together?"

"Yeah, but it almost broke us up, because deep down, I knew it wasn't for him. We were dealing at that point with our feelings towards each other changing. But it wasn't just that, when he came back from 1994 without you, he was different. He wasn't the same and it was _you_. Bonnie. Damon had fallen in love with you sometime over there and he didn't realize it. You fell in love with him too, and didn't realize it."

"No, Elena, you have no idea what you are-"

"Bonnie, from the outside looking in, I knew it. I just didn't see it as soon as I should have. Then somewhere along the lines you two didn't know how to manage your feelings for one another anymore, because it was so much deeper than friendship. I mean you guys have a connection, deeper than anything I have ever felt. Anyone can feel the connection when they are in the room with you two. When I say connection, I mean, I can feel how much you love each other. It's hard to ignore, but you and Damon don't seem to ever realize how strong your connection is. It's always been there. It's just now, you guys are too old to turn it into smart remarks, and cynical gestures. You need to open up to each other, because it only takes a few real words of honesty, and no fear of rejection."

Bonnie looked at Elena like she was speechless and she didn't say a word before Elena spoke again.

"He's so afraid Bonnie. I can see it in his eyes. He is afraid of your rejection and of losing you as anything. Even a friend. He would rather have you in his life, than not at all, so he can wear this asshole cover, all day, because at least you are still there. If he takes a chance to be vulnerable with you, and things don't work out, he risks losing you altogether. And Bon, I don't know if you realize this, but out of all of us, Stefan included… You are the person he respects the most. He fears your opinion the most. He loves you so much. I can tell. I can feel it. It is genuine Bon. And you know what… it's because of the person you are."

"What kind of person is that, because I can assure you, I'm not the same woman I once was?"

"But you are. You just have scars now. You're a lot more open to express your emotions now. You have more pain, but Bonnie, you are genuine, loving, protective, strong, fierce, honest, pure to your core. You are intimidating, and I think men are afraid of how powerful of a woman you really are. You have the power to build a man up or break them down with just the blink of an eye. Your words, your beautiful soul… truly unmatched. Damon sees all of that in you."

Bonnie's lips wrinkled up and wiggled to block her need to cry. She was truly emotional now, with her own emotions from what Elena said to her. The one person she never asked for validation from, gave it to her. Respectfully. Tears came out of her eyes and Elena hugged her. Tightly, squeezed her. "You're a better woman than me Bon, and I think, you deserve to know, how much I actually respect and admire you."

"Thank You Elena, it really means a lot to me. And I believe that between you and Matt, you guys will have beautiful and loving children. I am truly happy for you. Despite, how I feel about Matt today. You deserve the childhood dream you always had. Who better than Matty? He's always loved you."

"I know. It just took me too many years, plus two vampires to realize it. He's a great guy and he makes me very happy."

"Who would have thought things would turn out this way?" Bonnie asked.

"I know right. Caroline's a mom, I'm going to be a mom. And… who knows Bonnie. Maybe, you will have little hybrid babies with Damon?"

"Ahh, funny. I'm good with being the god mom of yours and Caroline's kids, me as a mom... Not going to happen, but hilarious thought." Bonnie said.

"Why is that so funny, Bonbon?" Damon asked walking from behind them. She didn't speak to him though.

"I should leave you two alone. I am going to get a glass of water." She hugged Elena and walked back in the house past Damon, not speaking.

"So what were you guys being chatty about?"

"Damon. Here you go, again." She looks at him disapprovingly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He said narrowing his eyes at her.

"It means, when you care about people, you push them away. The problem is, things are different between you two. You can't keep doing this Damon." She scolded him like a sister.

"It's far more complicated than you can imagine, Elena."

"Is it, or do you just prefer to do everything the hard way?"

He smirks. "You know I have never been one to do anything the easy way.

"Exactly, but Bonnie, is different Damon. Even though she is still strong, she is delicate. Like everyone, she needs emotion and love, and compassion."

He just looks out at the dark sky and the moon. "I have no idea what I am doing Elena. I really don't. I'm a little boy when it comes to Bonnie. You know how when a boy likes a girl, and they hit them and runaway? That is me and Bonnie. That little witch in a pint size body is very intimidating."

"Yeah, all the more reason to hold on to her. Once you win the heart of a woman like her, you have the whole world in your hands. You know why?"

"Why?"

"Because she will give you nothing short of that. She's too special, and if anyone knows, that you're capable and deserving of love, it's me. The two of you... Really belong together. Get it together Damon, before you lose her for good."

He looks at her smiling. "Who would have ever thought, you and I would be having this conversation?"

"We've grown up Damon. People become more aware of what is good for them and what real love is, when they've made their minds up about what happiness really means to them."

"Says the student to the teacher." He laughs.

"Shut up. Point is, we are wiser."

"Yeah, I get it." He says hugging her. "Can't wait to see the color of your baby's hair and eyes."

"I am hoping for his color hair and my eyes."

"Blonde hair and brown eyes? That's cool. Although I have always been partial to the dark hair and light eyes combo."

"Oh shut up."

"I'm just sayin. It's both a blessing and a curse, I guess."

They both sit there laughing. Before they walk back in. Jeremy and Bonnie were talking, in a corner, and Damon ignored it for the sake of the conversation he just had with Elena.

 **...Trouble lurks in every corner...**

"Bon, is uh... Something going on between you and Damon?"

"Why do ask?"

"Whenever you two are in a room together, there's this strong force in the room. It's so strong you can feel it."

"Damon and I have always been connected. We just, have a tight bond that goes beyond friendship."

"What, like a blood bond?"

"We have a blood bond, and I'm also..." She hesitated..."claimed by him."

"Claimed, are you serious? That's a pretty strong connection, isn't it Bon?"

"It is. Our souls are connected, and we share the exact same blood. It's really complicated, Jer. How can you tell anyways?"

"Can we talk in private?"

"Yeah let's go into the library." She said, and she quietly pulled him into the library.

"I still have supernatural blood in me, Bon. I'm still a hunter. I have to tell you something now that we are alone. I didn't want to worry the group, but, last night, that guy you danced with, I've seen him before. He was in Santa Fe, when Damon was there."

"Was he with Damon?"

"Not that I remember. I remember seeing him lurking around. I figured out what he was, and then... I tried to do some Intel. You know, I still hunt, Elena doesn't know. Matt and Tyler do. But, anyways, I saw that guy, feeding on someone in town, and when I tried to stop him, he vanished into thin air. It was trippy, it's not like anything I'd ever seen. He was with bright red eyes and his teeth were very long and sharp, all of them..."

While Jeremy spoke, Bonnie got a flash back.

 _[his eyes were black with bright red pupils. He was almost demonic. His teeth were longer than she remembered. Almost wolf-like, and she noticed his long, black, sharp nails, when he pulled his shirt off. His skin turned hot rather than cold, and the minute he pressed his body against her, she felt her body heat rise. She saw all of the veins under her own skin surface, and they were dark black, she didn't know what to think... Aiden's nails looked like small weapons...he was forcing Damon out of her mind... Aiden's blood was swimming inside of her body, making her burn from the inside out...as they connected, he felt like fire inside of her]_

"Bon, Bon..." Jeremy looked at Bonnie and the green pupils were disappearing... Her eyes turned all white and he freaked out... "Bon, what is happening?" Caroline and Stefan heard him from the other room, and ran to find Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Stefan called out.

"Jeremy, back away from Bonnie..." Caroline warned.

"What's happening to her?"

 ** _sanguinem in me_** _(thy blood within me)_

 ** _et servire te tenebras_** _(I serve the darkness_ _)_

Bonnie chanted with her bright white eyes as her body shook.

"Put something in her mouth to keep her from chanting." Stefan said. "She sounds like she's conjuring. Don't let her."

"I have nothing." Caroline told him. Stefan ran to Bonnie and put his finger in her mouth. "Fuck. Ahhh." She almost bit his finger off. Jeremy grabbed a book, and handed it to Stefan.

"Should I get Damon?" Jeremy asked.

"I don't know, if we should get the others worked up. She should be fine if we can control this. We can't let her chant like this, she's is summoning someone. This is why we are leaving Jeremy Mystic Falls for a while Jeremy. We really don't need Matt and Elena to know, okay, the less they know the better. Just close that door and maybe you shouldn't be in here."

"No, I want to be here with her. I care about her."

Bonnie's body was convulsing. "Stefan this is what happened to her the night she rejected Damon's blood. What is happening to her?"

"I don't know." Stefan bit into Bonnie's neck and started to drain her of some of the blood he was noticing, the dark black veins again. Stefan had never had her blood, he instantly felt a need for it. Plus it was the mixture of the Energy she had absorbed from Damon and Aiden the night before to keep them from fighting. He drank heavily, and he didn't look to be stopping even if the black veins were disappearing.

"Stefan stop, stop. He'll kill her." Jeremy yelled.

"No, Jeremy he won't. He saving her. Trust me. Give her your blood now Stef."

"Caroline, she turning pale. He's draining her, look at him."

Caroline looked up and noticed her boyfriend enjoying the taste of Bonnie's blood too much. "Stefan! Stefan Salvatore!"

Stefan pulled up feeling light-headed. It took him a minute or so to catch his bearing. He looked up and his blacked out eyes shook with bright red hues. Caroline was afraid, never having seen his eyes do that, she steps to him. Bonnie's blood tasted too good, Stefan's mouth was back on her I seconds. "Fuck. Stef. Stop, feed her... Stef..." Caroline yelled. Which summoned to Damon's hearing.

Damon tuned his hearing to Bonnie, he heard her choking, he could feel her lungs collapsing, he felt her blood draining, he sped to her, and before he could fully figure out what was going on, he didn't think twice before his hands were around Stefan's neck and they were across the room. He attacked Stefan, without a second thought in order to save Bonnie's life. Caroline ran to Bonnie and bit into her wrist putting it to Bonnie's mouth. Caroline was aware she needed Damon's or Stefan's blood, but Bonnie needed blood right now. The second Bonnie tasted Caroline's blood she hungered for it.

"Bon! What is going on here?" Jeremy used his strength to hold Bonnie who lost consciousness again. Caroline was fine, Bonnie didn't get too much but she was still too weak.

Damon took two fists to Stefan's Jaw, fracturing it. Stefan was lucky he was a vampire with healing abilities or he'd be drinking from a straw the rest of his life if Damon had anything to do with it.

"What the fuck Stefan?! Get a grip of yourself, why the hell were draining Bonnie?"

"I'm s-s-sorry." Stefan could barely speak with his dislocated jaw, was trying to catch his bearing and breath as Damon began to strangle him.

"Damon, stop, Bonnie was chanting and she was becoming possessed. Her body was swimming in darkness, Stefan was trying to drain the darkness and then you came in."

"Then why the hell was he about to kill her, Caroline? Stefan is a Ripper, and Bonnie blood, is... Different."

"He's not a Ripper. Right now."

"Caroline, he's always a Ripper. It's a matter of the blood that can bring the Ripper out of him. And Bonnie's blood, can do it. I told you, it's my blood she needs. Her and Stefan shouldn't be drinking from each other. He can kill her." Stefan could barely move as Damon wouldn't remove his arms from around his neck.

"Damon, please... I'm S-s-sorry!" Stefan coughed out. He reluctantly, let go when he saw Bonnie trying to come to.

Damon let go of Stefan and went to Bonnie. He bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth. She began to drink slowly, as she came to.

"What happened Bon... Why did you start reacting that way?" Jeremy asked.

"Wait, I don't think it's smart to tell Baby Gilbert what's going on."

"No, I want to know why that happened when I was talking to her about the blackblood, she was dancing with?"

"Blackblood? What are you talking about Jeremy?" Damon demanded.

"I pulled Bonnie aside, and told her about the blackblood, vampire. The man she danced with. I didn't want to mention it last night because of Elena and Matt and Tyler, but that vampire is a blackblood. I've only heard about them, I've never seen them. I thought they were a myth. Until him. I was trying to tell her I'd seen him in Santa Fe before, around the time you were visiting Elena, then she started acting possessed."

"Jeremy, what is a blackblood?" Caroline asked.

"A blackblood is a vampire from the dark dimension." Damon said.

"What is the dark dimension?" She grew concerned.

"I honestly don't know much about them," Damon said, so Jeremy decided to speak up on his behalf.

"Apparently, it's a world just like ours, but the darker side, and everyone there is a supernatural. There are several worlds within the dimension. Each world has a King. Each king comes to our world, to find a queen. They have several wives from their world, but they come to our world to find a human Queen. They mate, with humans to have powerful, offspring. It's like the theory of the fallen angles, they have honed their powers for centuries, and we are no match for them. These Kings can take any form, and they take on a new vessel every... 200-250 years."

"So, Aiden is a blackblood vampire?" Damon asked.

"Yeah. I saw him in Santa Fe, and I knew he was bad news, when he was feeding on an innocent person. I tried to kill him before I knew who he was. When he got away, I got a sample of his blood from my knife. When I looked at his blood, it was weird, it was black. Not dark red, but black. And when I tried killing, him... He just disappeared, into thin air. I needed answers, so... I spoke with Alaric and he started researching it for me. I don't know if that guy is a King. But he's definitely a blackblood. Possible descendant from a long line of strong vampires. His demonic look was not like any vampire I had ever seen."

"Oh my god, I'm freaking out? Why was he in Santa Fe, was he following you Damon? Why is he after Bonnie?" Caroline said crying.

"You guys think he's after Bonnie?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy, it's not a good idea to talk to you, about this."

"Why not? I'm a hunter. Who better to have on your side. If someone's after Bonnie, I have to be able to help however I can."

Bonnie's eyes flutter open, startling Caroline, leading her to check on her best friend. "Bonnie are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay, I think. My head hurts though."

Damon frowned when he looked down at her. She was out of it, and all he could do was hold her body while she was still a little shaken and light-headed. Stefan almost took her for every drop of blood and he wanted to kill his brother. If it wasn't for Bonnie, he might have. Bonnie, made Damon think twice about every decision he made. Luckily for him, because he loved his brother, and couldn't bare losing him.

"Where's Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

Caroline looked up and saw Stefan trying to get ahold of himself, as his jaws were mending, and asked him. "Stefan, are you okay?"

"Who cares about me. Is Bonnie okay?" He was more concerned for Bonnie than himself. Stefan was one person who hadn't really ever had Bonnie's blood. When he tasted it, he almost lost control. Not only was she delicious, but the darkness inside of her was addicting.

Damon looked to his brother disappointingly. If there was one person, he should be able to trust not to ever hurt Bonnie, it was Stefan and now, he was worried for Bonnie's safety with everyone, including his brother. He looked down to Bonnie and pushed her hair out of her face. His heart was beating, and he felt it. She always made him feel the low beat inside of his chest. "Bonnie, are you okay?" He was shaken up.

She looks around a bit and tries to gather her senses and remember what happened.

"I- I had a flash of a memory, of the night I was... With Aiden. And then, I don't know what happened after that. What happened guys? Where's everyone?"

"We are fine Bonnie, we are worried about you?"

"Why is Stefan out of breath with blood on his face? Stefan, are you okay?" She sat up worried. "Damon? What happened?" Damon didn't want to disappoint Bonnie. He didn't want to hurt her and tell her Stefan was drinking from her uncontrollably. "DAMON! What happened to Stefan? Caroline?"

Just then Stefan decided to speak up... "Bonnie, I'm sorry, was trying to-"

"He saved your life, Bonnie." Damon said, "Stefan saw you having a possessive seizure, and he saved your life." Damon spoke and Caroline and Jeremy looked at him like he was crazy. Damon bit his tongue, knowing it would further solidify Bonnie and Stefan's Bond, pushing her closer to Stefan, but... He'd rather that happen, than to have Bonnie fear Stefan, because in his mind, Stefan would never hurt Bonnie and he believed Stefan would do what he had to, in order to protect her.

Bonnie turned to Stefan and felt high elation towards him. The, both having been laid on the ground, she crawled to him and hugged him crying. "Thank you Stefan, thank you so much for always looking out for me. I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much!" Her arms remained wrapped around him in a grateful way.

In those moments Damon swallowed every ounce of emotion inside of himself to not snap every neck in the room. He held his anger in his fist and the sight of his brother and Bonnie brought tears to his eyes. Caroline watched Damon turn to a ball of emotions wrapped in the angriest forefront, and just like that he was gone.

Caroline and Stefan made eye contact, and in those moments she could understand why Stefan didn't speak up. Stefan is always pretty honest, but for whatever reason, he let Damon make him the savior of the moment. She thought he'd speak up, but he didn't. "I should go check on Damon. Come on Jeremy."

Damon stormed through the house up to his room to grab his black leather jacket. When he walked down angrily, he was stopped by Elena.

"Damon, stop... Hold up hold up. What's the matter?" She asked with concerned eyes.

"Nothing. I just need to go Elena. I need to get the hell out of here before I kill someone, or something."

"Damon, is this about last night? Because I've apologized." Tyler spoke up.

"No, Tyler. I know you had no control over what Bonnie did to you. Okay. I need to leave. Just for a little while to get some fresh air."

"No, Damon, whatever it is, let's talk about it, you are leaving with Bonnie tonight and we need everyone having a clear head and heart," Elena said.

Damon whispered to Elena with pain in his eyes. "No matter what I do, I am not Stefan. Okay. I will never be Saint Stefan."

Meanwhile, in the library, "Stefan, come on, let's get you cleaned up and go join the others." She took off her sweater and wiped the blood around his mouth. "Are you sure you're okay? It's just weird that you were winded."

"Yeah, Bonnie. I'm fine. Listen, we should talk..." He looked her in her eyes and he felt something he shouldn't have. She realized he looked at her differently in those moments and she continued to wipe at his mouth. The darker blood was in Stefan's system right now, and he would be acting in darkness if he did anything reckless. "When I was trying to drain the darkness, I might have-" he was interrupted by yelling. He knew it was A commotion, and he and Bonnie slowly walked into the other room.

"Damon, let's go upstairs and talk, okay. The last thing you need, is to feel what you feel. Okay? We are going to be okay." Caroline said. "Just don't leave, we can get through this."

"Damon, what is going on?" Bonnie asked. He looked up at her to see Stefan's arm around Bonnie's neck, as if she was holding him up.

Damon didn't make a big deal of how he felt, but he knew he needed to leave at that moment. "I just need air guys okay."

"Damon, we talked about this, stop doing this. Let her in Damon. Don't push her away. Don't walk away." Elena demanded. "Bonnie, you and Damon need to talk."

"Elena-"

"No, I can't sit here and watch two people I love keep pushing each other away. Damon needs to talk to you. Now stop being difficult, the two of you and please, talk." She yelled at them.

"I know you want to help, Elena, but... I'm a big boy. She's a big girl."

"No, I can't handle this. You guys are killing me, right Caroline? Don't you think they should talk?"

"Elena, stay out of it. It's not our business."

"No, Matt. We're happy. You and I are happy. We've given one another space, and we've come together. I love you, and you love me, and I couldn't handle watching two people that can have what we have and don't because they are both being pig headed and stubborn."

"If you get involved, you may be making things worse." Matt said sternly.

"Matt, regardless of how you feel about Bonnie, I know you love her. You want her happy. We want her and Damon happy. They need someone to do this, they need this intervention. You two need to shut the hell up, turn your emotions on and be real with each other. Stop acting like two kids." Elena demanded. Everyone looked at her like they'd never seen this side of her.

She grabbed Damon by the arm, and pulled him to Bonnie, forcibly removing Stefan's arms from around Bonnie. Caroline walked to Stefan and looked at him disappointingly.

"I love you both, but damn you both for being stubborn. You're never going to be happy until your honest with each other. Tell them Caroline."

"She's right you guys. Relationships aren't easy, they take work, but... Both people have to be willing to work at it." Caroline said, and looked to Stefan. They have had a rocky year especially since their time in NOLA. Stefan felt as though they were getting closer, but Caroline always felt some distance between them. Bonnie was the only one who knew about Klaus, accept Elena now knew. Until Caroline decided to be honest, she couldn't be completely comfortable in her relationship. She felt immense guilt for lying, and yet, anger towards Stefan for not telling Bonnie that Damon saved her life from him.

"Caroline, you and Stefan are good, despite the things you've been through. You guys are a good example for Damon and Bonnie."

"Caroline and Stefan are much stronger than Me and Damon. Okay. They have more honesty between them. Stefan doesn't withhold from Caroline." Bonnie said.

"Yeah, but Caroline also gives Saint Stefan a chance to be honest Bonbon. She's more inviting to the truth." Damon yells.

"Oh, okay, she's more inviting to the truth? Well you know that Stefan doesn't give her any reason to think he doesn't care about her, or love her!"

At this point everyone watches as the two yell at the top of their lungs.

"Caroline doesn't play wicked witch of the bedroom and seduce Stefan out of his blood, Bonbon!"

"Oh shit." Elena said. But everyone was thinking it.

Both Caroline and Stefan were feeling guilt. Caroline felt guilt for lying about Klaus, and Stefan felt guilt for how close he and Bonnie have gotten.

"You guys, this isn't the point. You know how you've hurt each other, but what about how you've helped each other? Sheesh."

"Well, my brother acts like he's in love with her most days, so what the hell am I supposed to think about that?" Damon asks, and everyone looks to Stefan, even a hurt Caroline.

"Shut up Damon. Stefan, is in love with my best friend. In no way shape or form, does he have feelings towards me. Why can't you just trust us?" She yelled at him. "Caroline, don't listen to Damon, okay. Stefan and are never, and have never been inappropriate, okay? You believe me right?" Bonnie asked

"Bonnie, I believe you, when you say you look at Stefan as family." Caroline said.

"Okay, good. You see Damon? Now can't you believe us?" Bonnie pleaded.

"Caroline, said she believed you Bonnie. She didn't say she believed Stefan." Damon said.

Everyone looked at Caroline, then to Stefan for his retort. "Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know how to feel about Stefan."

"Caroline, there is nothing going on."

"I know Bonnie. But..."

"No, Caroline. You listen to me. That man over there loves you. The entire past year, he has confided in me about you. He's cried several times. I'm sorry Stefan, for telling her, but every woman should know when a man cried over them. He has been, going crazy, making sure, he's not screwing up, Care. If he feels anything towards me, it's being grateful that I have been here to be there for both of you. He loves you!" Bonnie yelled and breaks down crying. "He's amazing, the way he's attentive to you. How could you doubt for one single second, the way he feels about you? If only a man ever loved me, the way Stefan loves you, Caroline Forbes. I can't even imagine what it feels like that someone has no problem being affectionate with me. That kind of love, you and Stefan share, doesn't just disappear." She dead panned Damon, and he couldn't say anything.

Bonnie wanted to wander out of the room and Elena stopped her. "Bonnie, don't run away. If anything, you and Damon leave together. Not separately. Please. If Stef and Care can get past their issues, so can you. If Matt can deal with me and Damon figuring things out, and Stefan can deal with Caroline and Klaus figuring things out, then why can't you two just talk?"

Bonnie cringed.

 _Fuck._

Caroline's eyes grew wide.

Stefan's face deadpanned Elena, then Caroline. "What about Klaus, did we figure out?"

Elena looked thoroughly confused. She thought naturally, that Stefan knew, when Caroline's said they had gotten past their issues.

"Umm."

"Caroline, what is she talking about?"

Bonnie couldn't even turn to Stefan and look at him. She knew Elena was trying to help, but even she knows you never bring up a woman's infidelities. "Stef, let's go upstairs and talk." Caroline begged.

"No, what is Elena talking about? Did you and Klaus, sleep together since we've been together?"

At this point, it was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"And now, I realize, just how stupid I am for loving women who love other men. First it was Elena, and Damon, now it is Caroline and Klaus. I must have **_stupid_** written across my forehead."

"Stefan, No. I had no idea, I thought you guys had spoken about it." Elena tried apologizing.

"Stefan, can we go upstairs and talk please. In private?"

"We could, but the way I feel about you right now, Caroline, and with this darkness inside of me, its best you stay away from me so I can control it."

Stefan stormed out of the boarding house. Bonnie ran after him.

"Stefan wait up. Please. Don't go. We are family, let's talk about this. Please?"

"Tell, me something… did you know Bonnie?"

She looked at him guiltily. "I did. I am sorry, Stefan."

"Hmm, I think I understand now, what you mean when you say you are done with everyone, now."

"No, Stefan, please don't walk away from here, because if you do, I am following you."

"No. Do not follow me, Bonnie. I am in a dark place right now, and I will hurt you. I won't be able to stop myself."

She grabbed his arm and he grabbed her by the throat.

 **Inside…**

"Damon, run after her. Go and get her."

"Why? They do this all of the time." He yelled.

"They chase each other, Damon and Caroline, because they are both used to waiting for both of you guys' approval. They accept each other. They don't doubt each other, the way they have both doubted the way you two feel about them."

Elena, Bonnie and Stefan's bond is unbreakable. Especially since the prophecy has been told. I question the way Stefan feels about me every day, and I can feel that Damon questions Bonnie too. You have no idea what it feels like to watch them, be as close as they are."

"You know, I didn't want to have to do this, but I am about to. I watch you two, watch them. I watch them admire you both. Caroline, Bonnie stood there and told us all, Stefan has spent the better part of a year waiting for your approval. Waiting for you to let him know, he didn't have to work so hard for your approval. He clearly loves you. I have doted, on the two of you since I have been back, about how strong and perfect you two are. How amazing it is to see you and Stefan a decade later, being amazing. And Damon, you push and push, and Bonnie is sick of it. Bonnie has always been there for you. Whether she hated you or not. For years, before prison world, way back when. She's been there for you more than any of us, I look at her pain, and I can feel her pain. She loves you, and you have hurt her, pushing her away."

"Elena?"

"No, I'm not finished, it seems you two are so used to those two good souls out there waiting around for you, you have no idea what it means to be the one to prove something. I believe in you both, I love you both. But this, this is clear to me. I thought you guys were stronger than this. Bonnie took off last week, who was after her without a second to spare? Stefan. Stefan just took off and who was after him without a shadow of a doubt? Bonnie. You two need to swallow your pride, and figure out how to be the ones to go after them first. Or I swear, you might just lose them to each other. Could you blame them? They know what it is like to not be chased, and they chase each other. Get it together guys. Love doesn't just maintain from one-side, and it damn sure knows humility. Everybody has a breaking point, you two!"

"Elena, we should go, let them figure the rest out, babe." Matt said practically pulling her out of the door.

"I think it's time for us to leave. I love you guys." She said.

Who ever thought Elena would try and set Damon and Caroline straight when it came to Bonnie and Stefan?

 **Outside…**

"Stefan, it's okay, I know you won't hurt me. I trust you." She tried calming him down. "Fight it Stefan, you are better than this" His eyes searched Bonnie for something and he saw her not fault him, he saw her believe in him, and he loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Stefan. It's okay. I forgive you." She hugged him and didn't let him go.

"I just, I need to go for a drive. I need to sort through somethings in my head Bonnie. I still think you should stay here, because I don't trust myself."

Stefan came in close to bonnie face and kissed her cheek. "I love you Bonnie. Thank you."

"I love you too Stefan, please don't leave like th-" He stopped her with a kiss. With a simple peck on the lips, Stefan kissed Bonnie. She pulled away, "Stefan…? What the-" But he kissed her again softly. Then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. That will be the first and last time I ever do that." Bonnie's fingertips held her lips. She stared at Stefan for what felt like minutes, and he looked at her longingly. This was a mistake, wasn't it? He was just high on the darkness, right? She didn't know how to feel about it. Before they could process it all, they turned to see both Damon and Caroline standing there.

Speechless.

* * *

 _* A/N Do you think Stefan and Bonnie were just caught in the moment or was it the darkness he absorbed from taking her blood? Just keep in mind, people and characters are flawed, no one is perfect. Stefan has always been team BAMON. A lot of supernatural, storyline was in this chapter ABout, DENZO and Also Aiden. And a lot of truth and emotion. Don't be discouraged. The next chapter will be all BAMON! For those of you waiting for Bonnie and Damon to reconnect, this is that point it they start to really deal with each other because they will be alone , and Damon will reveal a lot to Bonnie. Thanks for reading loves! I hope you enjoyed this update._


	15. Second Prophecy Protector and 3 Saviors

**POSSESSION**

 **Chapter 15 -** The Prophecy Pt 2 The Successor, Protector, and 3 Saviors

 **Chapter Rating M-** Language **,** dark themes and situations, sexually dark suggestive themes

 **A/N - I apologize for the intimidating length of this chapter, but to make up for it, its 90% BAMON! Thank you for all of your awesome reviews last chapter, I loved them! Sorry about the cliffhanger last week.**

 **PS. BIG THANK YOU for whomever nominated me on TUMBLR for BEST DARK FIC and BEST UNDERRATED FIC for this story. It was an awesome surprise because I had no idea too many people knew me. I'm new to TUMBLR but I am under the same name MaNiQ1 I have been posting excerpts from Possession and Black Velvet on there every week. If you are on there feel free to follow me. Love ya'll!**

* * *

 **Outside…**

"Stefan, it's okay, I know you won't hurt me. I trust you." She tried calming him down. "Fight it Stefan, you are better than this" His eyes searched Bonnie for something and he saw her not fault him, he saw her believe in him, and he loosened his grip.

"I'm sorry Bonnie. I didn't mean to."

"It's okay. Stefan. It's okay. I forgive you." She hugged him and didn't let him go.

"I just, I need to go for a drive. I need to sort through somethings in my head Bonnie. I still think you should stay here, because I don't trust myself."

Stefan came in close to Bonnie face and kissed her cheek. "I love you Bonnie. Thank you."

"I love you too Stefan, please don't leave like th-" He stopped her with a kiss. With a simple peck on the lips, Stefan kissed Bonnie. She pulled away, "Stefan…? What the-" But he kissed her again softly. Then he pulled away.

"I'm sorry. That will be the first and last time I ever do that." Bonnie's fingertips held her lips. She stared at Stefan for what felt like minutes, and he looked at her longingly. This was a mistake, wasn't it? He was just high on the darkness, right? She didn't know how to feel about it. Before they could process it all, they turned to see both Damon and Caroline standing there.

Speechless.

Bonnie looked back at Stefan, who looked at Damon, and he tried to read his brother. Bonnie, looked at Caroline, and tried to reach her via telepath.

 _'Care, this wasn't real, okay. This was planned, please don't overreact okay?'_

Caroline looked at Bonnie and didn't speak. She tried to step back and watch things play out between Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon. They all stood there quietly as Elena and the guys, who didn't see what happened, got in Matt's truck and left.

Caroline felt slight relief off of her shoulders, after the Bomb Elena exploded at Stefan.

 **15 minutes ago...**

"No, Damon, whatever it is, let's talk about it, you are leaving with Bonnie tonight and we need everyone having a clear head and heart," Elena said.

Damon whispered to Elena with pain in his eyes. "No matter what I do, I am not Stefan. Okay. I will never be Saint Stefan."

Meanwhile, in the library, "Stefan, come on, let's get you cleaned up and go join the others." She took off her sweater and wiped the blood around his mouth. "Are you sure you're okay? It's just weird that you were winded."

"Yeah, Bonnie. I'm fine. Listen, we should talk..." He looked her in her eyes and he felt something he shouldn't have. She realized he looked at her differently in those moments and she continued to wipe at his mouth. Her blood was sating his dark hunger. The darker blood was in Stefan's system right now, and he would be acting in darkness if he did anything reckless. "When I was trying to drain the darkness from you Bonnie, I might have-" he was interrupted by yelling. He knew it was a commotion, and he and Bonnie slowly walked towards the other room. "Bonnie, I didn't save your life. I almost killed you, and Damon saved you... From me!"

"Really? Well, why wouldn't he just say that, instead of taking off like that?"

"I don't know. My bet is, he's feeling insecure about our friendship. So... We should probably stop spending time together."

"I'm so sick of this Stefan. No, we aren't doing that why? You're my family. Damon hasn't committed to me, or even been honest with me and I'm sick of it. He's either going to be real with me, tonight, or I'm _not_ leaving with him. I need to make him be honest with me. Can you help me?"

"Okay. What do you need me to do?"

"We need to do something, to really push him to be honest."

"I have an idea, if you can follow my lead Bonnie." She followed with reluctance, hoping his plan would work.

"Stefan? We need to be believable."

"Okay, let's go see what's going on with everyone."

 **Flash forward to the Kiss**

"I'm sorry. That will be the first and last time I ever do that." Bonnie's fingertips held her lips. She stared at Stefan for what felt like minutes, and he looked at her longingly. This was a mistake, wasn't it? He was just high on the darkness, right? She didn't know how to feel about it. Before they could process it all, they turned to see both Damon and Caroline standing there.

Speechless.

Bonnie looked back at Stefan, who looked at Damon, and he tried to read his brother. Bonnie, looked at Caroline, and tried to reach her via telepath.

 _Care, this wasn't real, okay. This was planned, please don't overreact okay?"_

Caroline looked at Bonnie and didn't speak. She tried to step back and watch things play out between Bonnie, Stefan, and Damon. They all stood there quietly as Elena and the guys, who didn't see what happened, got in Matt's truck and left.

"As I was saying, this will be the first, and last time I ever do that, so that I could prove a point, Damon."

Damon just glared at Stefan like death was upon him and he wanted to rip his throat out.

"You have anything to say Damon? To me, your bastard brother in love with Bonnie?"

"No, Stefan, I don't. I saw it and..."

"And what Damon?" Bonnie said.

"And you know what, its fine because, I don't care about yours and her relationship."

"Well, it's good to know, Damon. It's good to know you could just, let yourself be so enthralled in your jealousy, you give up on yourself." Bonnie said.

He spoke angrily deflecting. "Well, I have one thing to say, how dare you do this to Caroline? What kind of friend, or boyfriend isn't honest with their feelings, making it hard for everyone around them?"

"Okay, and is that it?" Bonnie asked him rudely.

"What, really Bonbon? You don't even care? And I thought you and I had something. Even if you didn't realize it."

"What did we have Damon?"

"What did we have?" He repeated unbelievably. "Really. We had everything. Sure it wasn't perfect, and sure it wasn't easy, but I thought you loved me Bonnie. You told me, you loved me, Bonnie."

"Yeah, so. I told you several times, and how many times did you tell me, Damon?"

"Can't you tell Bonnie, how I feel about you? Can't you just feel what I feel?"

"No, I need words Damon. I need you to be a grown man, and speak to me! Use your words Damon, because I'm not a damn mind reader."

"My words? Why so you can remind me that your too good for me?"

"What, no, because I'm a person too, and just as much as you needed to hear it from me, I needed to hear it from you. May w not the first time, but at some point." She said angrily. "I needed you to protect me, not just with your actions, but your words because words mean something to me Damon. They mean something. Even when actions speak, words can't just go unsaid forever." She became very emotional and Caroline did as well as she looked to Stefan, feeling Bonnie's words. Then Caroline understood Stefan and Bonnie's kiss was a set up.

Damon looked around at the black sky and he leaned his back on his Camaro with his head buried into his palms, and his elbows buried on his knees as he leaned over to figure out the words. She stood there waiting, and waiting, and waiting again for a response... "Once again, I'm left waiting Damon. I can't do it anymore. I WILL NOT LEAVE HERE WITH YOU!"

When she yelled she made him react instantly with anger.

"What? Yes, yes you will. I'm not leaving here without you. I'm not letting you stay here. I don't care about you and Stefan. You don't love him, you love me. He wasn't here those weeks we spent alone in the boarding house. He didn't hold you every night, and let your heart beat put him to sleep. He didn't wait for your warmth every day to make him feel human. He didn't make love to you, because there was no better feeling in the world, then to be connected to you, reading your thoughts, feeling your emotions. He wasn't here, experiencing every part of you. I was. I was because, everything I got from you, was everything I needed. EVERYTHING! You are everything to me, Bonnie. I didn't think you needed the words, when I was here showing you how much I needed you, because you are the only thing that makes me feel human."

His eyes weren't watery; his eyes were filled with tears.

"No. It's not good enough. I told you I loved you Damon. You forced it out of me. You made love to me, and then you made me open up to you, and when you did that, do you know what it felt like to never hear the words back? To suddenly wake up one day and you were gone?" He thought about it, he looked at her and he was suddenly stricken with the reality. She didn't think he loved her. She didn't realize he loved her. And worst, she didn't feel it from him.

She turned to walk away and her feet carried her, like the burden of his feelings were weighing her down and she was ready to walk away for good. She looked to Stefan and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm done Stef." She said with no emotion.

Maybe her and Stefan's plan didn't go as expected but it's okay, because she was ready to move forward. She was ready to walk away from him for a long time. Then he called her name. "Bonnie!"

The way he said it, everyone could feel his anger and his pain and his reaching his breaking point. Caroline watched and figured out what Stefan and Bonnie were up to. They were trying to get Damon to be honest with Bonnie.

She didn't stop walking. She moved past Stefan, took his car keys from him and walked to the driver seat of Stefan's car. "Bonnie Bennett!" He yelled, he wiped his eyes and he walked to her with haste. He snatched the keys out of her hand, and threw them on the large lawn somewhere.

"Stop, stop. Get out of my way Damon." She yelled as he pulled her out of the car. "Let me go."

"No. I've let you go so much, and I'm sorry. I've let you leave, I've let you walk away, I've let you storm out, I've let you run, I've let you do everything, I thought I was supposed to do, to keep you from hating me. I did what I thought Stefan would do."

"Why? You are not Stefan. I did not fall in love with Stefan. I feel in love with Damon. Reckless Damon. The one who threw me over his shoulder last night to keep me from hurting myself and the people around me. The one who never let me be weak, the one who forced me to be honest with myself and him. But I didn't fall in love with the Damon, who thinks he has to be Stefan. IM NOT ELENA!" He glared roughly at her.

"So now, you're in love with Stefan? Now I lost you to my brother? Do you know how fucked up in the department of karma that is? Why can't Stefan and I stop loving the same women?"

"You don't love the same women! Because if you did, it would mean you love Caroline?"

"No." He said confused.

"He loves Caroline. He doesn't love me, in that way. So you love Caroline, Damon?"

"No, Bonnie stop it. Stop being difficult. Look at me." He grabbed her face with his cold hands, and his watery eyes were looking into hers. "Bonbon," he forced her to look up. "I don't know how to be the man, that you need most days." His voice began to shake when he saw her lips begin to shake. "Don't, don't cry, please. I don't want to see you cry, I don't want to make you cry." He tried holding her gaze, but she was uninterested in looking at him.

Her lips shook even harder as tears fell down her cheeks. She didn't make a sound though. He wiped her tears as his own fell. "Bonbon, I don't know how to be the man you need, most days. When it comes to you, I just want to put you in a fucking box, and hide you from the world."

"But you can't do that."

"I know I can't. You'd never let me get away with that. But, by nature, I want to keep you from being hurt, and in turn, I keep hurting you, thinking I'm helping you. Look at me." She refuses eye contact, "Please?"

"Damon?" She says his name gently as he catches a tear sitting at the tip of her nose.

"Those weeks we spent together, those months of the nights I haunted you, and followed you, without my humanity, and the nights I kept you here at the boarding house with me, those nights were all real. They all meant everything to me. Your body, your soul, your mind, your heart... You gave me everything, and if there was ever a doubt, what I felt, or feel about you... Bonnie **_I love yo_** **u."** She bit back tears, sucking her top lip, hearing him say it for the first time ever since returning from his disappearance, in the way he meant it. Not like a friend, not like Elena's friend, but like a man who loves a woman. She didn't believe him and she started shaking her head as if to say no.

"Yes, I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you." She looks up at him and he says it again. "I love you, and I know I'm not good enough for you."

"Don't say that. Stop selling yourself short. Why do you keep doing that? I hate when you do that."

"It's true, I'm not good enough for you, or I would've been better with your feelings from the beginning. I love you, Bonnie Bennett. I have loved you for a long time, and being in love with you, is the most human thing about me. You, Bonnie, are the reason I do anything anymore. You make me feel real, you deserve, for me to be the best version of me, for you and for myself. For us." He pulled her lips into his and gently kissed her, "I...love...you." He said against her lips. They stood there with their foreheads pressed against each other's. And their eyes closed. The moonlight shun the silhouette of the two of them leaned against Stefan's car.

His hands cup her face, and her hands hold his hands as they hold her. She felt his drying tears on her skin, as the night sky hit their faces. Stefan and Caroline still watched on, and even though Caroline realized the kiss was a set up to trigger Damon to be honest, she also realized that Elena accidentally revealing the Klaus secret was a problem, between her and Stefan, and once Bonnie and Damon left, they had to deal with the after effects of that.

"You and Stefan can't love each other the way we love each other, Bonnie." Damon says quietly.

"You idiot." She looked at him in shock. "We don't. That wasn't real. It was set up to push you to be honest. How could you not get it by now?" She looked at him like he was being ditzy.

"Good, because I wanted to break his jaw again when I saw him kiss you." He said with a half-lit smirk.

"Damon, you need to understand my relationship to with Stefan. I have no siblings; I really have no family. He is my family and I need you to have more confidence in yourself when it comes to me and Stefan. He is like a brother to me, after all he's your brother. I love him, I always will." He narrowed his eyes at her. "I'm serious. Respect my relationship with Stefan, because, he was there for me when you weren't. He and Caroline, are my family. I would never, betray you or Caroline in that way."

"Bonnie, I know you wouldn't. I was just afraid to be honest, and I took it out on you."

"Damon, we still have a lot to talk about. This was just a door opening. We have yet to walk inside of it and see what's in the dark spaces of our minds. There is so much, that needs to happen, before you and I can be where we once were. Tonight was a stepping stone."

"And it's getting late. We have to wake up in a couple of hours to leave. So I was hoping to go by your apartment and show you something's I had done. But, we don't have time." He saw her get a chill and he took his jacket off and put it around her. He gently pulled her face up to look at his again and make certain eye contact. "Bonnie, I'm sorry. I know I owe you more than an apology, and I promise to give you more, but for now, for what it's worth, I am sorry. For everything." He put his hand on her lower back, and lead her into the boarding house. "We should get some sleep."

They turned to look for Stefan and Caroline who must've already gone in. Thanks to Damon, Stefan couldn't find his car keys, so he opted out of leaving. When Damon and Bonnie got inside and upstairs, absolutely no sound came from Stefan and Caroline's room.

"Okay, well... Just come wake me up, when you wake up." Bonnie said headed to her room.

Damon stared at the woman who was about to make him sleep alone. After everything that just happened. He walked her down the hall to her room, gently stroked her cheek with his knuckles, and kissed her forehead. "Will do Ms. Bennett. Goodnight."

She fell into the feel of his lips on her forehead, and closed her eyes with a calmed feeling. "Goodnight, Damon." She opened her door and backed herself into the room. Slowly. He stood there until she closed the door, and she stood at the peeking point, until it fully closed.

Damon, bit his lip, throwing his head back. She was going to make him sleep alone, but... He was going to get her back. He stumbled into his room and stayed up all night just listening to her breath, and her heart beat, until she was heavily asleep.

 **..xXx..**

Damon was getting ready to pack the Camaro with his and Bonnie's bags. She packed the night before and left them outside of her room for him. She was in the shower. He could hear the water running. So he started taking their things down. As he headed down the stairs, he saw his brother waiting at the front door, for him. He tried to avoid Stefan like the plague. Maybe not out of anger so much as embarrassment.

"I didn't think I'd have to wait this long for an apology. I mean, I knew you were stubborn, but I thought, after you realized what an ass you were you'd at least say sorry before you hit the road."

"Sorry for what, Stefan? That you made me look like an idiot, or that you reminded me, that I have insecurities, like any other person?"

"No Damon. Because you accused me of being in love with Bonnie. And because you thought, I'd ever come between the two of you as much as I've defended you." Damon proceeds to keep walking, but Stefan pushes his shoulder. "No, Damon... Stop. Listen to me." He said angrily, forcing Damon to listen.

"Damon, I don't wish to come between you and Bonnie. Bonnie is family to me. Okay. I'm sorry if she and I are close, and if it bothers you. I'm sorry that I'm not barbaric with her the way you want me to be... But she's special Damon. Beyond what both of us can comprehend. Everything she's been through, reminds me of how delicate she is. Tough as nails, albeit, but, delicate in emotion. I just think Bonnie's emotions should be handled with care."

"Then why, do you force yourself to look away from her every time I see you watching her."

"Because, you dig too deeply into it."

"What happened between you and Bonnie when I was away?"

"Nothing. We talked, we got to know each other. I saw a woman I should have seen years ago. We were all so clouded and focused on the damsel in distress, Elena. Feeding into the doppelgänger bullshit. Instead of just trying to protect the one person who has protected us all. She remembers everything, Damon. Every little hurt inflicted onto her. Every ounce of rejection and heart ache. She's a person. She's special. I have gotten to know her, over the past year, and I love her. Take it for what it is and stop digging too deeply into it. I think you're just paranoid because of the bond you have to her, and the claim you made on her. It makes you very primal over her. Even against your own brother."

Damon glared and narrowed his eyes at Stefan. "Against anyone Stefan. She's Bonnie. I can barely trust anyone around her, especially after you almost killed her last night. I can't take my chances."

"It was a mistake, Damon, and you stopped it."

"Stefan, Bonnie would never let me hurt you. She would never allow me, to want to hurt you. Bonnie knows you're my brother, she knows I trust you more than anyone. You know I trust you more than anyone."

"Then? This possessiveness... Has to be calmed down."

"You say that now, but have you met Aiden?"

"Yes. Which is why I have you, trust me, like you always have. Trust Bonnie. Trust yourself Damon. Are you going to be this way for the rest of your lives together? You can't. Other threats will come, and the four of us, just have each other. We are family and the sooner you realize it, the sooner we can move forward." Stefan said to his brother with a straight face. Not a threatening one, or an angry one. A humbled, face of honesty.

"Stefan, I'm not perfect. This prophecy has me questioning if I'm even ready for this. If I'm good enough."

"You are Damon. I believe in you and so does Bonnie and Caroline. Not only do we believe in you but we are trusting you. You are holding yourself back. Stop. The sooner you accept who you are... The way Bonnie has, you'll be fine. Hell, Bonnie helped me to see things differently. You're the man she needs. Accept it. Don't change who you are. Just be honest about it."

The brothers share a glance of mutual respect as their hands connect for a shaking, "Thanks Stef." Damon says looking at him out of the corner of his eyes before he walks away. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened."

"It's okay, you are allowed a couple screw ups here and there, asshole." Stefan joked.

 **...**

Bonnie hears a knock on her door. "Who is it?"

"Bon, it's me, can I come in?" Bonnie heard Caroline's voice and she walked to the door opening it. She saw her friends red eyes and emotional face.

"Care? What happened?"

"Nothing. Just sad you're leaving. I'm sad Stefan and I aren't talking, and sad that I don't know how to fix me and Stefan without you being here. You were always the one to help us, and now you're leaving."

"I should stay. I can't leave you two like this."

Caroline protested. "No, Bon, you need to leave. You and Damon need this for multiple reason. I'll be fine. I messed up and I kept a secret for so long I didn't think of the possibility of him finding out. You kept my secret, even though you and Stefan are so close. Even though I accused you of being too close. You never betrayed me. I've hurt you and Stefan, and for what? All because I buried that secret about Klaus inside of me from him. Any advice for me?" She asked sitting on Bonnie's bed with her hands in her lap fiddling between fingers.

"Caroline, be honest with Stefan about how you feel about everything. Why you slept with Klaus, why you thought he had feelings for me," Bonnie shook her head at that one, "Being away from the twins, dealing with Alaric dating a possible mother figure to your children, everything Caroline. You have a lot going on and it's normal for you to feel stressed or alone. He won't know if you don't tell him. Don't take a page from the book of Damon and assume Stefan knows." She put her hand on the back of Caroline's neck, and rubber her skin gently.

Caroline began to cry harder. "Why is so much happening?"

"I ask myself the same thing every day. But, we'll see each other again in what... A couple of weeks? Everything will be fine. You and Stefan need this time alone. It's the first time in years. Listen, when you went to NOLA together, we see how that turned out, and for the past year and a half I've been here. As much as Damon and I need this, so do you and Stefan."

"And if he leaves me?"

"He won't."

"Be put if he does?"

"Then we will deal with it together. You and me." Bonnie assures her, "but he won't... So." She chuckled. "Oh and Care, I'm sorry for shocking you with what happened last night. Stefan told me what happened when I went into my possessive seizure, and I just couldn't understand why Damon wouldn't just tell me the truth. I had to do something to get him to open up or I wasn't going to leave with him. The kiss was nothing, and I hope you know that. There was absolutely no tongue." She laughed.

"Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong, it was hurtful to see, when I thought it was real, but I just feel like an idiot for having insecurities about it. After all, Damon and I have had a relationship in the past. Then I felt this small weight lifted off of me from the bomb Elena dropped on him. I trust you Bonnie, my insecurities lie in the mess of my life, okay? So that is literally the least of my worries. You'd better go. Damon's been packing the car and getting it ready. I hope you and him... I hope you two find your way to each other the way you should."

"Well, all we can do is try, right?" She says unsure of herself.

"Bon, we'll get through this Aiden thing okay. We will and things will go back to normal."

"Care? What is normal anymore?"

"I don't know." She laughed hugging Bonnie.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Both girls walk downstairs, just as Damon and Stefan walk back in. "Okay, let's do this family bond before we go. Okay? We can't afford to have any troubles while separated."

"So, how does this work again?" Caroline asked.

 **.. Family Blood Binding ..**

"Okay, I'm going to take this ivory blade. Which, by the way, I got from Enzo a while back. I will gently cut everyone's wrist, but there will be a substantial amount of bleeding. We will let our blood drain into this cup, and once the cup is a quarter of the way filled, have to mix it and drink it in equal measures. I've estimated it would be about a quarter of a cup worth for us all. The remaining blood residue in the cup has to be burned with the ashes of four immortal beings."

"How the hell will we get that?"

"Well, while you guys were busy thinking I was just acting recklessly, I was gathering materials. This little bag has the ashes of four immortals, I drained. Don't worry, they were terrible souls, and on their way to hell. These ashes signify bonding, loyalty, strength, and love. The symbols for this spell is as follows, I am the Bond, Caroline is the love, Stefan is the loyalty, and Damon is the strength. Once we finish the blood ritual, we will be connected. It won't be the exact same as a blood bond, but it will solidify our connection. We can telepath, and use this connection to locate one another."

"How do you know about this Bonnie!"

"Like I said, while everyone was focused on my behaviors, I was gathering materials. I've been focused and also, while Aiden and I were friends, I got a lot of information out of him. Not about his bloodline, because I was unaware he came from blackblood, but about witches in general. His and my friendship began with our connection to witches, and his explaining to me the way the vampire bond works."

Again Damon was beginning to get uneasy hearing about her friendship with Aiden. When she noticed she tried to wrap it up.

"Anyways, he told me about witches that were so powerful they could create their own spells. Well... This little witch, is attempting to create this spell. I need you guys to believe this can work. Your energy is key."

"How will you know if this worked?" Stefan asked.

"We'll know."

"Can the bond be broken?" Caroline wondered.

"Only in death. If you want me to keep the bond past death, I have to tap into some darker magic."

"Bonnie, are you using expression?" Caroline concerned.

"Right now? No. This is magic is pure of darkness." She said with a serious face.

"What about the magic you used to kill those vampires?" Damon asked.

"It all depends on how you look at it, I used my power to eradicate four dark souls. I used darkness to rid the world of darkness, so I guess that can be left up to debate." They all looked at her worried about how this would all play out. "I honestly can do this, unless you don't believe in or trust me. I need your energy for this to work. I'm an immortal witch, the true immortal witch. I can't afford to doubt ANY choices I've made."

"She's right guys. Come on, she can do this. I believe in her." Damon says.

She looked at Damon in the eyes and they locked eyes as she began to chant. Once her eyes turned white, they all picked up the glass and began to drink the amount they were told, when it was her turn, she finished the glass of blood and all of that fire practice she'd been doing at the bar with the shots of Bacardi 151 was about to come in handy. Bonnie focused on the glass and pointed her opened palm to the opening of the glass. She closes all of her finger tips to meet at the cusp and pulled up before opening her palm again. The ashes along with the remaining bit of blood caught fire and burned for a total of four minutes. One minute for each body of blood that was being bonded. As the fire burned it burned from orange to green just before turning to back ash. Which Bonnie kept the remainder of. Her eyes came from the all-white phase and back to earth green. Her nose didn't even bleed. She felt an overwhelming amount of power flowing through her veins.

"I feel it. I can feel the connection to each of you." Caroline said smiling and in shock. Stefan was still trying to figure out how he felt, because he was speechless. He felt the presence of each of them inside of him, and he just looked at Bonnie in amazement.

"Wow, Little Witch. You never cease to amaze me." He said looking at his hands feeling his blood thicken and flow differently.

"So, if it gets to be too much, too bad deal with it. It won't affect your day to day life, okay. But we will feel it if a bond has been severed. Umm... You can open or close your minds freely. This will be tricky, okay, because we have to get used to it between the four of us. But, this should ensure we can always locate each other. Talk to each other if we need to."

"So I can just talk to Stefan from another country if I wanted?"

"I don't know yet. We will figure it out though. We can for sure talk to each other being in the same proximity, in order to use it from a long distance I may have to do another spell. For now, we can talk to each other, when we are near each other in proximity. I'm new at this big spell stuff, guys. We will figure it out though. Together."

"Okay, let's go Bonbon." He said putting his hand on her back and guiding her out of the house. "Stefan, Blondie... We'll see you in a couple of weeks."

"Okay, be safe. We love you guys." Caroline said. Feeling instant sadness.

 _'Care, stop. It'll be okay. You and Stefan will be okay. Make the most of this time together.'_

Bonnie said entering Caroline's mind.

 _'How did I know you'd do this right now?'_ Caroline smiled.

 _'Because I knew you'd do that right now.'_ Bonnie's said referring to Caroline's crying. Bonnie ran back and hugged her.

"Stef, take care of her. Be good to each other." He looked at Caroline with zip uncertainty

"Bonnie! Let's go already!" He snapped.

"His homicidal highness awaits." Stefan said. She rolled her eyes before heading back to the car. Caroline and Stefan stood outside until the car disappeared. Four people were about to embark on a journey of the unknown.

 **..xXx..**

"Aren't you hot, driving with that leather jacket on?"

"Absolutely not. I'm a vampire, Bonbon. Did you forget?"

"Sometimes I forget you are a person, actually." She says looking at him and then looking back out to the outstretched road.

"I take it I'm going to get a colder version of you today?"

"Not at all Damon, I'm just thinking."

The long outstretched road was ahead of them symbolizing their lives. Damon and Bonnie had a long way to go but where were they headed, to a place of peace, or nowhere at all? She wondered what would come of their relationship, after his emissions last night. After finally admitting he loved her, Bonnie thought she'd be filled with sudden happiness, but it wasn't that easy. She was happy, she was confused. She was feeling everything. What did this mean for she and Damon?

His car was really well taken care of she thought as she searched the interior for scuff and tears. He didn't upgrade anything really. With the exception is interior looked brand new. Like it was restored. But he didn't add any upgraded electrical systems. So there was no gps, no USB ports, no Bluetooth.

"Damon, how do you listen to music in this car?"

"I don't. I listen to my thoughts."

"Well, this will be difficult then."

"You could always listen to my thoughts too."

"No thanks, I'm a big fan of hearing the words out loud, remember?"

"Touché judgy." He said turning to her smiling dimly.

"Where are we going?"

"Don't know."

"What? How long will we be driving?"

"Not sure, Bonbon." He looks at her and smirks at her as she turns to look out of her window. "I was thinking you and I could talk."

Just what she was worried about. She didn't have intention to argue with him, but if he could speak civilly with her, she was ready to delve into the mind of Damon Salvatore. "Okay, Damon. I really think we should start with the crap ton of explanations you owe me."

"Ooh, wasting no time there, are we?"

"Are you kidding me? We've wasted four months of dysfunction and tantric dependency on your not opening up to me, Damon. We've been in the car for five hours not speaking. I've waited for you to begin this much needed conversation." Bonnie leaned all the way back and pushed her knees into the dashboard. She wore her overall shorts, she favored them in 1994 and bought a mimicked pair recently, as she reminisced about her and Damon's bonding time. She had on a crop top and some Chuck Taylor's. She looked like a casual teenager, her youthful face and high bun reminded him of a girl he used to stare at when she didn't realize it.

"You dress like a teenager."

"Caroline tells me that all of the time. I suppose I find comfort in casual clothes."

"I'm not complaining. It's better than the last few. Late night outfits you've barely worn."

"She rolls her eyes."

"Why do you care. My body is mine. Maybe I want the attention."

"Sure if you want me to go around killing men who can't control their thoughts. Go right ahead."

"That's just me rebelling. I prefer the style of the nineties. It's very laid back. But when I want to be made the object of lustful desires. I'll go back to my teeny, tiny clothes."

"Treading thin waters there little witch. Luckily I, in a good mood today. Your clothing, reminds me of the innocent virgin I met a decade ago."

"We are not commenting on my sexual history, or referring to my innocence. As we can see I'm neither one or the other." She says chewing her bubble gum.

"In so many ways, you really are Bonnie. You've had a couple of weeks of being reckless. It's not you though."

"You don't know what I am, Damon. You haven't even tried to know what I am anymore. All you see is a girl, that you want to control. But I am a woman, and I'm don't need a baby sitter."

"Bonnie, you've killed vampires like it's eating ice cream. It meant nothing to you, and you're not a murderer."

"Damon, I took four souls out of the world, that were delaying the inevitable. Aiden was taking them home to meet their final death. I gave them mercy, because I believe they would have been tortured first if I let Aiden deal with them."

"I thought Aiden was a _'good guy'_ Bonbon? You said he was a good guy."

"He is, okay. But... He isn't good to bad people."

"How do you know?"

"Because, he forces me inside of his head sometimes. He makes me watch things I don't want to see. Then he makes me forget them."

"Then how do you remember them?"

"He made me remember them before I kill those vampires."

"Last night, when I was talking to Jeremy, I had a flashback of Aiden's and my... Ahem." She was afraid to say it. She looked at him and he got uncomfortable. "Anyways, I had a flashback of the night, and I've seen that image before."

"So how are you remembering right now?"

"I think, yours and my blood bond, fights Aiden's connection to me sometimes. So whatever he does to make me forget, your blood fights his control over me."

"What makes you believe that?"

"A couple nights ago, when I took your blood, I remember the entire thing. I remember seducing you and drinking from your favorite body part." She looked at him and nodded. "Sometimes, when he enters my mind, he wipes my memories of things. That night, when he entered my mind... The second you and I... Connected, it pushed him out of my mind. It forced him out."

"Wait, so he entered your mind? Before we...?"

"Had ."

"Then when I was inside of you, it knocked him out of your mind?"

"Precisely Sherlock."

"And last night did he enter your mind Watson? When you collapsed."

"No. I got a flashback. I'm willing to bet he gave me the memory because of what happened the other night. It wasn't until two nights ago I began to feel his jealousy towards you. The night of the show. He's very jealous of you. The night I danced on stage, he mind violated me the entire time he and I danced together. As did you. I could feel you try to enter my mind. You were helping me fight him out, but he was enforcing his eminent powers on me. That was the first night I felt his incessant need for me."

"I'm going to kill him, Bonnie."

"Damon, we have to figure out how powerful he is, we can't just kill him like any old vampire. And that flashback reminds me of how demonic he is."

"What was the flash back, Bonnie?"

"I don't think it's a good idea to share that with you. Damon don't ask me things you're not ready to hear." She said leaning her head onto her hand, of the arm that leaned on the door.

"Bonnie, I should know everything, as it pertains to him. If I don't know, I can't figure out how to protect you."

"Damon, knowing you, this isn't something you want to hear."

"I don't want to hear it, but I want to know everything."

"You can't overrea-"

"I won't. I won't overreact."

"Okay, well, I don't have a full memory. I remember what he allows me to." She hesitated and put her hands on her forehead. She wanted to cover her eyes, because she was embarrassed. "He controlled most of it. His skin was...very hot, he looked almost like a reddish color. Not like blatant red, his skin just looked slightly red, and his veins were black. But his veins weren't normal okay, they wiggled under his skin. Like snakes. Small snakes." She hesitated, every word that came from her mouth, was like a judgment placed on her. "The white of his eyes were black and his pupils were bright red. They glowed." Remembering him was a frightening experience when she wasn't drunk on his blood. "Uhh, I should stop."

"No. Bonnie keep going." He said lowly, but she could tell he was uncomfortable.

"Anyways, his nails were like black claws, and he used them on me to remove my clothes. They were sharp, I remember."

She cleared her throat and swallowed a bit. His face stayed forward onto the road, he could not look at her.

"When he kissed me, his tongue was powerful, I remember... Damon, I can't do this. I just can't. It's wrong, it's uncomfortable, you hate this, I hate this. We can't... This is stupid."

"Bonnie, I agree this is hard, this is one of the hardest things I've ever had to listen to, but, you have to keep going. I'm willing to bet, that is the night things changed. You started getting these dark spells, you started acting reckless, ever since that night. Please, finish this story, and _we_ can move past this."

She swallowed all of the remaining spit in her mouth, which was barely any. She felt it drying out as her nervousness took over. She looked at him and felt his pain and she wanted to take it away. No matter how angry he made her at times, she hated seeing Damon in pain.

"Okay, fast forward..."

"No, I want the entire story of what you remember, down to the detail."

"Damon?"

"I'm not perfect, Bonnie. Neither are you. Let's get it out of the way, because I'm erasing your memories as soon as I can."

"Uhh, the second he entered me, my entire body felt like it was on fire. From the inside out. He was gentle, but powerful. He hurt me without even trying to. The second he entered me, damnit. This isn't easy. I just want to forget it Damon. All of it."

"Stop delaying Bonnie. I'm.. Not angry at you okay. He's powerful and he influenced you with his blood okay. He used blood manipulation on you. I know this, because... I did the same thing, and I'm sorry. So please understand that I am just trying to understand where I think he did whatever he did. I know for a fact he didn't claim you, because you and I are still connected through our souls and our blood. But he did something, that connected the two of you, so please, just let me figure this out."

"Okay." She listened to him and felt content in his support. It was a softer side of the man she loved. "So I could barely tolerate the pain until he gave me his blood."

"Where did you drink from him, and please tell me you didn't do to him what you did to me."

"No, it was his left finger. I don't know why I remember that, but it was his left middle finger. Then after that I don't remember much of our encounter, until... I remember he woke me up, and his eyes were still bright red, and the room was pitch black. I felt him lick me, and his tongue, it felt as if it slithered inside of me. He did that for what felt like, I don't know a little while, maybe twenty minutes, and I felt his tongue go inside of me. Like... Really deep inside of me. I felt him all over the inside of me, it was a very out of body experience. And he forced me to take more blood."

"From where Bonbon?"

"His left middle finger."

"When he was finished...?"

"I don't remember. Next thing you know, I woke up naked and afraid and I know at the time I didn't even remember how I got there. I felt horrible. My phone as dying I managed to get it to turn on longenough to call Stefan."

"Did you feel horrible while he was inside of you?" He asked with a straight face.

"No. I didn't."

"Did, he feel good, inside of you Bonnie?" He asked as his eyes watered.

Her lip began to shake, "Damon?" Her quivering lips pleaded with him to not ask her.

"Did he, Bonnie? Did you enjoy it?"

"Yes." Her face tore apart right after his, and she watched him grip the steering wheel tight. He was angry and hurt and she didn't know which emotion was the strongest at the moment, she just knew he was deeply stuck in his feelings. "I'm sorry. I-"

"Stop. Okay. Bonnie. It's not your fault." He swallowed his tears and bit back any chance of a cry.

She put her fist over her shaking lips and looked out the window facing away from him. It was one of the hardest things she's ever done. She choked on her sounds to keep them from flooding the sound waves.

Today was a sunny day, so why did this gloom hang over them. "Bonnie, don't cry, why are you crying?"

"Because, I'm a Bennett witch. The last Bennett witch. Do you know how disappointed my grams would be? I've let her down. My mom? You? I've done something awful out of being reckless and I'm disappointed in myself. My family would be disappointed, you and Stefan, and Caroline are disappointed."

"I mean, yeah, I'm disappointed in you. Of course. Why wouldn't I be? The woman I love, let another man... You know what happened. Bonnie I'm disappointed and angry. You're so much better than that. You're so much smarter than that. You're too good for that I'm the one that usually messes up, not you!" He spat out. "But you know what it proved to me Bonnie, and everyone else? You're fucking human. Your a person capable of making a mistake and you've earned every right to fall off a pedestal Bonnie. There pressure in being on that pedestal, and when the rest of us have screwed up countless times, you never did. Yes, people are disappointed, but you're human Bonnie. Disappointment doesn't mean we don't love you, and we won't get through this together."

"Then why can't you look me in the face, Damon?"

"Because I'm driving Bonnie." She didn't believe him. She thought he was disgusted with her. She continues to look out of the window in search of something before she turned to him. He looked like he was thinking seriously. "Bonnie, somehow, Aiden possessed you. I wish I could tell you how, but, I really don't know. And I'm thinking, it happened, when you said he gave you oral sex. It sounded like he forced apart of himself inside of you."

"What makes you think that?"

"Because the way my blood bond to you allows me access into your mind, and your thoughts, he's done something to grant himself access inside of you. That experience you described was like nothing I've ever heard."

"So, what can we do to keep him from entering my mind, how can we push him out, for good?"

"Well, Bonbon, that's easy. What was the one thing you said pushed him out of your mind?"

"When you and I... Connected."

"Exactly. We're going to make Aiden stay so far out of your mind, he's not going to be able to find you for some reason, he doesn't like being in the same place with me and you, which includes your mind. Why do you think that is?"

"Because, You and I share something that he and I don't have."

"Be specific Bonnie."

"You and I love each other."

"What is the devil known for Bonnie... Destroying the things that are good and pure, right? You were good and pure, so... He found his way inside of you. Somehow. He's trying to corrupt you. And the love we share... It's pure Bonnie. We may fight, and we may be two stubborn beings, but one things for sure, our love is very pure, and our love is good for the both of us. We make each other better Bonnie. And according to the second part of the prophecy, together, our blood creates purity."

"How is that Damon? I'm possessed with the darkness of a descendant of Lucifer, and your a homicidal killer also recently possessed and without his humanity not to long ago?"

"Your not dark Bonnie, you have something in you fighting your light." She looked at him. "We are going to restore your pure blood."

"And you?"

"I was a good person, forced against my will into darkness by my brother."

"Separately, you and I have been pulled into dark places, but together, you and I have always done good things. You fought the good back into my life Bonnie. All of those years of fighting, and bickering with you, you were slowly but surely bringing back the man with a purpose. Now don't get me wrong, I'm a demon, without a shadow of a doubt. I do bad things, I do inhumane things, and you have shown me that I have a purpose in this world. Not all good deeds are done in light, sometimes it takes a dark moment to bring about the light."

"What do you mean, Damon? How can darkness create good?" She wipes the drying tears on her face.

"For example, I was made to go without my humanity, so that I could discover the truth about the first part of the prophecy. If I hadn't stayed in that tomb, and gotten possessed, I wouldn't have been able to reverse the curse to make you immortal. And if I didn't kill the everlasting, you would have killed us all in then yourself. If Kai didn't create the curse linking you and Elena, we wouldn't have been able to reverse the spell. Bonnie not all good things happen because of good actions. Sometimes, bad actions, create good outcomes. I've done bad things in my life. But ever since I've met you, the bad things I've done have created good outcomes. You killed four bad vampires to create this family bond, original magic, created by you. These are a few examples."

"So as it pertains to Aiden, what does this have to do with you and me?"

"Aiden comes from the blood of the original fallen angel. Aiden's blood is filled with deceit. He will betray you Bonnie. You will see his ugly truth sooner or later. His intentions for you are selfish and evil, they don't call them blackbloods for no reason."

"Weren't your intentions for me selfish Damon?"

"Yes, Bonnie. But in a different way. I needed to make sure, you and I could handle each other before telling you what I have to. We don't know Aiden's intentions. You heard what Stefan said, Aiden practically admitted to loving you and not wanting me I the picture. He's been feeding you his blood without you knowing, and he says he wants you to send him home. But did you hear Jeremy. They come here and search for human queens."

"I'm an immortal though, Damon. What could he possibly need with me?"

"To force you into a marriage so you can have his offspring."

"My mother told me I can bare children, as an immortal. And what if he wants to marry me...? What if he wants me to have his children, how can I stop him? Do we honestly think that he's not stronger than us combined? His just about 250 years old, a descendant from another world, possibly a King, and ..."

"And you're the immortal witch, and I'm your protector. My job is to protect you. I couldn't be your protector, if the Bennett witches didn't think I had the tools equipped for protecting you Bonnie. Maybe I haven't discovered everything, but... I've become more powerful since I left Mystic Falls. And you, you haven't even begun to tap into your full potential. We can get rid of Aiden, together Bonnie. But we have to trust each other. There has to be absolute trust. Do you trust me?"

"Of course, I trust you with my life Damon." She looks as he comes to a sudden stop. "Where are we?"

"We are at our first stop. We've been driving for a few hours. Since we are in no particular rush to get where we're going, we can stop and go when we please."

"Why here, why now?"

"Because, I want to stop right now and feed you. Is that okay. You haven't eaten today."

"I can wait til it's dark, Damon. We shouldn't be traveling in broad daylight. What if he enters my mind, he'll know where I am."

"It will be dark, in few hours Bonnie. As for him entering your mind, I won't let him."

"Damon, you can't stop him. I've tried pushing him out of my mind. Okay. He's strong. He's-"

"Not more connected to you than I am. When he decides to invade my time with you, I'll push him out of your mind. What you and I have scares Aiden. He doesn't know how to deal with it. That's why he's silenced by us when we're together."

Bonnie trusted Damon as it pertained to her life. Just not her heart. She held him to his words. "So are we getting back on the road today?"

"No. We are going to stay here a night. We will be mobile for this first few days. He's going to try locating you and we can't let him figure out our plan." He pulled into a cabin in the mountains, near an old diner and got a one of the isolated cabins. "Ill get the cabin, just go to the diner and get us a table, I'll be with you in a few minutes."

"Okay." She nodded her head and walked into the diner. It was desolate and small, but it smelled good the second she walked in. It had been a rocky few days and she was eating very small snacks on the go since the week before her show. She wanted pancakes, with whipped cream and bacon. She didn't think much about why, just that she craved it.

She sat in the diner and ordered a water for she and Damon and a hot cocoa for herself. Even if the day was kind of warm, the mountain was about fifteen degrees cooler and she loved hot cocoa. Damon wasn't back before they brought her a large cup of cocoa. The second the waitress put the cup down, Bonnie drank it hurriedly. She had a strong craving for sweets and the cocoa and whipped cream made her lick her lips. He walked in to find her drinking her cocoa. It looked so natural to him, just walking in a diner to find her waiting for him. It felt like a long time coming and he wanted nothing more than to join her in the cozy booth.

"Looks good. Even though I don't drink hot cocoa."

"Yeah well, for some reason I'm having strong cravings for chocolate and blood so, since I can't necessarily have them together I will have one, then the other."

"Where do you suppose you get blood from?"

"My supplier... I suppose." She narrowed her eyes at him. "And as long as he cooperates I won't have to force him through seduction."

"Maybe he doesn't mind the seduction."

"Maybe, it's not happening." She smiled before sipping her cocoa. She got a whipped cream mustache that made him smile. He wiped it off with his finger and put it to his tongue before closing his lips and sucking it off.

"Mmm."

"Sometimes, I want to strangle or choke you." She said looking at him.

"Sometimes I do strangle and choke you." He winked and smiled, making her roll her eyes, then break with a smile.

"I'm not smiling because of what you said, I'm smiling because you reminded me of why you and I are in this uncomfortable situation and all I can do is grin and bear it."

"You didn't like when I chocked you Bonnie?" He asked her while she sipped her cocoa almost making her spit it out. "Because last I checked, you asked me to do it."

"Damon, don't do that."

"Bonnie, you begged me to do things to you, that I had no qualms about doing. You wanted the darkest parts of me. Should I believe this was now a mistake to you?"

"Damon, why do you insist on going straight in? Yes, we had some dark moments, some beautiful moments, but you left me. You left me alone, without a word. Forcing me to believe I did something wrong."

"But you didn't do anything wrong. I was still battling some things. I had a lot to focus on because what I have to tell you will change the dynamic of our relationship Bonbon. For either better or worse. I wasn't prepared to deal with what your reaction would be."

"Damon, what you did, was turn your emotions off and allow yourself to take everything I had to give emotionally. You forced me to be so readily giving to you, emotionally, and physically, then you left me with my heart on my sleeve. You broke me Damon. You broke the part of me that needed the connection we had."

"I don't believe that."

"You need to believe it."

"No. I don't, Bonnie. You still need me. I'm an asshole for how I did everything by leaving. Everything that happened was real though. I just wasn't strong enough to handle you. I came here and I thought I could control everything. I thought I had it under control, until you got inside of my head. You were inside of me, and you had much more control than you thought you did. It was a lot to handle. Do you remember our last night together, before I left?"

"Yes."

"Okay, you were prepared to let me go, and I grabbed you and allowed your emotions to flood me, so I could open up to you. The more honest I got, the more control you had, the harder it was to give up that control. Then your blood that day, drove me back into some dark place. I guess because you had his blood inside of you. I left with intentions to come back, until something came up and I couldn't come back right away. Then I handled some business and came back when I heard Elena was here and wanted to see you guys. So I came too, because it only felt like you should know I knew."

"It doesn't change the fact that you left. Abandoned me again."

"I didn't abandon you this time Bonnie. I left to take care of things and I came back. I wasn't going to stay away. I didn't go through weeks of connecting the two of us, to just leave and not come back. I needed to be sure I could handle your intensity Bonnie. You're so strong sometimes. You were actually, controlling more of what happened between us than you thought you were. You forced me to tap into your emotions, you forced me to control my hunger, your forced me to control my feeding you, you forced me to be patient, especially when it came to Aiden. You forced me to stop killing. These are all things you don't realized I did, because of your control over me. Bonnie, you effortlessly, made me fall in love with everything about you, because of how honest and emotional you were. And not that I didn't love you before. Because 1994 brought us closer. Made us best friends. Then the year Elena was gone, and it was just you and me, it solidified our relationship. But, when I came here, it was just us. Me and you, in our purest primal forms."

"Damon, we can't pretend that-"

"Bonnie. I was one hundred percent man and you were one hundred percent woman. We acted on every primal urge, we accepted each other in our most natural states, and our most natural state-of-minds. Every urge was real, every purge, every grunt, every scream, every scratch, every bite, every slap, every choke, every thrust, every grind, every guttural moan, every tear, every word, every drop of sweat, every penetration, both mentally and physically, every time I came inside of you and felt your body release a piece of my chained up soul. You were perfect. I had to have you everyday. Your mind, your body, your soul, your heart. I gave you all of me, believe it or not. I just wasn't as gentle as you. But, you loved it, you loved us. You told me you did." She swallowed his words with her hot cocoa and he made her feel a sensation inside of her. No other man had ever made her feel what Damon did.

He got up from sitting across from her and moved over to sit next to her. He gently pushed her between the window and his own body, leaving her no space and turned her see to his face. "You're mine. You will always be mine. I meant that the first time I said it. I told you the sooner you understood that, the easier it would be." Damon's eyes trailed from Bonnie's eyes down to her lips. He grabbed her chin between his thumb and index finger and kissed her chastely.

She accepted his kiss. "A few choice words won't win me over Damon."

"What about Aiden? Shouldn't I be angry about that? Shouldn't I be able to hurt by that? You and I can go back and forth all day, fact of the matter is, we hurt each other."

Her pancakes arrive to the table with her bacon. "Here ya go sweetie." The older woman said with a little too much make up on and a lot of sweetness in her voice.

"Thanks." Bonnie happily spoke ready to dig in.

"Anything for you Sir?"

He looked at Bonnie's abnormally large stack of pancakes with a side of blueberries, then to the waitress and asked... "Another fork and some whipped cream in the can please?"

"Sure thing, sugar."

"See that, she called me sugar? Jealous Bonbon?"

"Pft. No. Hey, stop eyeballing my plate."

"You can't eat all of that."

"So, it's called leftovers."

"No, it's called sharing."

"Damon, no way. You're not getting any of my pancakes." She said hogging her plate turning her back to him.

"Breakfast for dinner? I see some traditions never. I remember making you this breakfast a lot, and I remember you complaining about it. Now you're ordering it for dinner." He smiled.

"Damon, order your own. I'm serious." He watches her smear the butter and dredge them with syrup. His mouth sort of waters, he never craves human food, but for some reason,, he was craving the pancakes.

She cuts into her pancakes and he grabs her wrist trying to force the pancake into his mouth while she tries to put it in her mouth. "You're not stronger than me Judgy. So just feed me, and I won't have to over power you." They wrestle a little bit with the food and she begins to giggle.

"Damon, please I'm starving, stop playing with my food." She whined.

"I love it when you beg. Beg Bonnie." He says cornering her face with his own. Almost as if to try to kiss her. He made her remember the nights he forced her to beg him for what she wanted. She remembered the nights he overpowered her, and made her love it.

The woman brought the extra fork and can of whipped cream. She watched as Damon wrestled the pancake bite into his mouth, as Bonnie pouted at his unfair advantage. "Mmm." He forced out. Then he grabbed the whipped cream and sprayed a vampire face on it dropping her blueberries on what would be the eyes. "Vampcakes."

"I hate you."

"You wish you hated me."

She looked at him, and his annoying self. She picked up a pancake and nudged the syrup and whipped cream all over his face. "There... I feel much better now." She laughed and then dipped her finger across his face lathering a scoop of syrupy whipped cream onto her finger to lick it. "Wow, this **_is_** good." She says with a cynical face and lighthearted laugh.

"Oh, yeah?" His angry face glared at her while she laughed.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Bonbon." He said as he grabbed her face.

"Damon Salvatore?" Her face grew worried. "Don't you dare." He went on for the kill smashing his face against her rubbing all of the whipped cream and buttery syrup onto her skin. Then he licks it off of her cheek.

"You know, Bonbon, now that I think about it, I think you're right. This is pure deliciousness." He kept licking her face.

"Stop, I hate you. Stop, right now. Damon?" She yelled laughing at him. The few people in the diner turned their attention to Damon and Bonnie and enjoyed the two who looked happily in love.

"What, you can dish it but you can't take it?" He said holding her face near his. She knew his question was much deeper than the pancakes. "Huh Bennett? Can you take it? All of it? Can you handle it?"

"I can handle anything Damon."

"Anything...?"

"Anything."

He let her face go and pulled a box out of his pocket. A small wooden box a few inches long. It was dull but beautiful and smooth. It looked like a necklace box. It was inside of his jacket pocket.

"What is this Damon?"

The box was a small necklace box and looked like it had been taken care of for years, like an antique. It looked like it was made custom. She looked nervously at him, and then swallowed her emotions.

"It's the reason I left. The reason I left the last time, before I came back when Elena and Matt did. I went to pick something up that I had been waiting for."

"What's it for?"

"Open it up Bonnie?"

"This little box is beautiful, is it handmade?"

"Yea, white oak wood. Believe it or not. You will always have white oak wood at your fingertips. Literally. That was pure strategy on my end." She thought it was strange he said that, since white oak wood was deadly to vampires.

Bonnie slowly opened the box. Inside was a gold necklace, with a gold ring, oddly shaped. She looked confused and was still in awe of the beauty of it. Bonnie liked yellow gold. He knew the color yellow had significance to her. "Damon, this is beautiful. Why are you giving me this?"

"It's symbolic of something. That is an infinite ring. Obviously the sentiment is beyond forever right? Eternal, everlasting, infinite. I bought it for you."

"What's it symbolic of?"

"You and I and the prophecy. These three Emeralds have double meanings. Past, present, and future. And also there is one for each savior.

"Savior?"

"Yes. According to Emily, spoken directly to me, the Bennett Successor will bear three saviors of the blood of the Protector of the Bennett line."

"Wow, that's beautiful. I mean I imagine the meaning is very deep and ... Wait the Bennett Successor?"

"You."

"The protector of the Bennett line...?"

"Me." She looked puzzled and amazed at the same time but he could tell she didn't get it. "Three Saviors."

"Wait, you, and I... Will be?"

"The mother and father to three Saviors. Three supernatural, superpowers."

Her beautiful strong face suddenly showed uncertainty. She paused and looked him in his eyes. He was feeling vulnerable and she was at his disposal for whatever emotional baggage she needed to unload. "Damon? Are you telling me that you and I are specifically prophecized to be together.. Like soul mates, and we will have children?"

He nodded his head and she put her hand on her head and pushed her pancakes away. She grabbed her stomach and began to feel sick.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

"Yes. Slightly nauseous. It's my nerves. I just... Need a minute." He didn't know how to take her nerves and fear right now.

"A lot didn't make sense to me when I was first told back then, but this is an extension of the prophecy, from Emily and your ancestors. I had no idea at the time what it meant. She said the Bennett successor would bear three savior of the blood of the protector of the line. How the hell was I supposed to understand what the hell that meant back then? I put it all together when I figured out about the cure and the curse. I had months to make sense of it all. From the moment I met Emily, to the moment I came back to Mystic Falls, to when I laid eyes on you as a teenager."

Bonnie sat in the bed and stared at the ring and the necklace and her mouth had been strapped for words. Until the only thing she could manage was, "What the hell, Damon?" Her nerves turned to tension.

"I've known this all a while so I have had time to take it all in and process it. I knew this when I came back for you all those months ago. I knew it all when I was gone. I was afraid and I kept being reckless. You know once this prophecy is fulfilled, Damon Salvatore, will have a mission in life that doesn't involve being selfish ever again. That fear got me, and when I came back for you. I was getting out the last bit of recklessness that I could. Having everything that I could have of you."

"So what's this ring for?"

"It's for your necklace. When you decide... That's if you even decide. But when and if you decide to take a chance on me Bonnie, that is what I want to give you. An eternity of me, and all of what I can give you and our children."

"Oh my God. Children?" She was in thorough shock. "I don't know what to say right now. I- I am at a loss for words Damon." He was losing. Her to her fears right now.

"Please tell me you love me?" His eyes pleaded for some sort of connection.

"What?" She asked shocked.

"You haven't told me, you love me since before I left."

"Do you deserve an _I love you?"_

"Maybe not. But, from this point on, we owe each other to be honest. We aren't perfect Bonnie. No relationship is. We happen to be supernaturals, so the intensity is magnified. But, we need to be honest with each other. Regardless of the past."

"But this is so much. Right now, I have no idea what to think." She got up and headed for the exit of the diner.

"Whoa, Bonnie what are you doing?" He tried stopping her but she was headed out regardless of if he wanted her to or not. He was stopped by the waitress.

"Sir, the bill?"

"Uhh, yeah. Here you go. I'm sorry." He reached in his wallet and gave the woman enough to pay for the food as well as the more than enough for a tip. "Bonnie! What's wrong talk to me!"

"Damon, I need space. Please."

"Bonnie, tell me what's wrong, promise you won't leave."

"Nothing. I just need some air. Okay. I'm not leaving, I promise. I need to go outside for a minute and just take it all in Damon."

"Whatever it is Bonnie. Let's talk together, when you're ready. Do you want the room Key?" He handed it to her, "Cabin 10, at the end. Don't leave." He begged.

"I'm not you Damon." She shot him an angered look but he knew she was right. She walked to the cabin, turned to him and said. "I'll call you when I'm ready to talk."

"Fine. Take whatever time you need okay. I'll go for a drive." His heart broke. She didn't tell him she loved him. She didn't tell him what he wanted to hear. He was feeling neglected and alone. Now he was understanding how she felt, when he couldn't tell her he loved her.

 **...**

 **A couple of hours later...**

 **(Buzz-Buzz)**

Damon checked his phone when he got a text.

 **Witchy-** Hey, I'm sorry for shutting down.

Please come back.

 **Asshole-** No problem Bonbon on my way.

 **Witchy-** Ok

He had driven about thirty minutes then he came back and parked in front of the cabin waiting for her call. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her alone for too long, not knowing if Aiden was ticking them. He sat in the car pretending to be, somewhere else for a little bit. He couldn't help not knowing what she was going though. He decided to get out of the car, and walk slowly to the cabin. When he got to the top of the stairs. He went to crow form and sat near the window seal. He watched her for an hour, as she got ready to shower, then watched her get out and braid her washed hair. She sat on the bed in a tank top, no bra of course, and some small shorts. Bonnie didn't cry, she didn't look sad. She stared at the necklace most of the time or she laid on the bed and looked at the ceiling. She never put the necklace down. She kept it in the palm of her hand. When she laid on the bed he put himself into her mind. All she did was flashback the last four months of their relationship. He watched her relive how they hurt each other. How he hurt her and she hurt him. Bonnie spent a couple of hours reflecting on her and Damon, and he wasn't exactly sure if she was having clarity or regret.

He flashed out of his crow form and walked to the cabin door knocking on it, and when she opened the door, he got stuck staring at her form, which was negligent of a bra or panties, underneath her little tank and shorts. In true Bonnie fashion, she was imposing her hippie will on him.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." She moves out of his way so he can come in the room. He immediately takes his jacket off, throwing it on the chair. Bonnie had the necklace laying on top of her pillow next to her box. She walks over to the bed and sits on it with her legs crossed like a pretzel. He pulled a chair to the bed and sat on it facing her.

"I'm Sorry, Damon for shutting you out. You didn't deserve it."

"It's fine Bon. I've had months and months of knowledge on all of this. I get that you needed time. What are you thinking? Talk to me. " His general concern was growing a little impatient. But he didn't want o pressure her. "BONNIE! please?"

"I'm overwhelmed, Damon. I was expecting you to come here and we talk about what happened, and how the prophecy affected everything, but, I didn't foresee the entire future was planned for us."

"That's why I haven't said anything all these months. I didn't want to deal with your rejection. Bonnie, please." He reached for her arm to hold her. "I know, I don't deserve a lick of compassion from you, after all of the emotional hell we've been through. But I'm begging you, to talk to me. You rejecting me... Will hurt like hell. Okay? But I need you to know that I'm not forcing a life on you. None of this has to be your future if you don't want. Whatever you want. Just don't shut me out."

"Damon, you were my best friend."

"Were?"

"I mean, Damon, what the hell are we? I'm stuck in a place that we aren't really anything but a complicated dysfunction."

"So be it, it'll iron itself out. There's no one better for you than me. I will always protect you there will never be a better woman for me than you. I will never want another woman to be what you are to me. Is it that hard to imagine us, in that way? Huh, do you even still love me Bonnie?"

She inhaled and took her time to answer him. They've been through so much, she didn't know how much she trusted Damon right now with her heart. She trusted him with her life, but her heart, was another story. All she wanted was for things to be easy, but it was official life wasn't easy anymore. She had to learn to adjust to complication until complication became second nature easy.

"How can you ask me that?"

"Some days, I'm not sure you still do or that I even deserve it."

"You deserve love Damon. You've always deserved love. You should never question that Damon Salvatore." His hands are holding hers as he sits on the chair and she on the bed.

"But I want for you to love me, the way you did, when I didn't deserve it. Because even if it you don't realize it, you mean the world to me."

"Damon, I love you so much, that this all makes sense. Just understand that I am overwhelmed and need a second to catch my breath. Okay?" She held his face and looked into his eyes with all of the passion and love she could gather and kissed his mouth. "I love you. I always have." He sighed and exhaled a breath of relief. He stood up and walked to the bed to sit down with his back leaned against the headboard.

"Then sit with me, tell me what's on your mind. Just don't leave. We've done that to each other enough. For once, let's sit and talk about whatever it is together."

He sat with his hand reached out to her. She was reluctant but she scooted over to him, and sat next to him. They link hands, and he pulled her to him . When she tried to find comfort next to him, he sat her in his lap, between his legs. Her back to him and his arms wrapped around her body, "Talk to me Bonbon."

"The fact that so much has changed in a matter of weeks. I am the Bennett successor, the true immortal witch and now I'm destined to bear your children. I honestly wasn't sure I would ever have children. I've never given it thought with how crazy our lives are. What if, this is more than I can handle, Damon? What if I let the ancestors down?"

"It's not too much for you, Bonnie Bennett. You can handle more than anyone I know. Plus, you have me, Stefan, and Caroline. We are family, Bonnie. Not all supernaturals can go through eternity with the kind of family we have. We are good Bon. I don't want to pressure you. I could have held on to this for another hundred years, but you wanted to know what Damon Salvatore has wanted from Bonnie Bennett since he got back to Mystic Falls... This is it. I figured you weren't ready before. But I have to trust that I can tell you this and I have to be able to deal with your reaction."

"I'm shocked is all. This is exciting news. It's amazing news. Who better to start a life with than my best friend?" Her uncertainty was growing to happiness.

"I mean, that's how I see Bonbon. But you don't have to say it, because you think it's what I want to hear."

Bonnie turned over to face him. "I'm not, Damon. Look at me." She holds his face again before trailing her hands to his chest as the stand in front of each other. "I've had a couple of hours to think about things. About everything that has transpired over the past few months. We've literally hurt each other, for no reason. We've wasted time not being honest with each other. Even though we have a lot to work on, and even though we have obstacles... Understand this. There is a huge supernatural threat against us. We can't afford to waste time hating each other, fighting, or being mad at each other. We need to act the way we should've four months ago. We need to really deal with each other like adults, and quickly move past our issues or we won't be able to work together effectively to get rid of Aiden." She paused. "Besides, there's no one I'd rather spend an eternity with than my best friend. Put this necklace on me."

She reached to the pillow and grabbed the necklace. He smiled and looked her in the eyes for her sincerity, she was sincere. After she turned around, he slowly put the necklace on her. He kissed the back of her neck after fastening the necklace. Then he told her, "I know this isn't easy for you."

She turned to face him again. "We have some things to really work on Damon, you and me. This isn't me saying everything is just okay between us. We need to rebuild and-"

His lips met hers with interruption and he held onto her body like she was a yellow tulip, her favorite flower. "I've been waiting to kiss you, like that, for weeks." She looked at him and allowed him to kiss her again. His kiss was gentle while his hands held her waist, hers wrapped around his neck. He kissed her tenderly. They were so used to passionate bouts of heated lovemaking. They were rarely tender, accept for the times Damon wanted her to feel his width stretch her barriers in a torturously slow manner. In which she'd return the gesture by clenching him with every muscle in her body. For the first time, they would kiss, and neither was engulfed in any darkness.

They fell slowly onto their sides, laying in the bed.

Damon's arms held her carefully while he gently caressed her skin with his fingertips both of her hands held his face. The connection was warm and loving, and one of his arms pulled upwards until his hand met one of her wrists in a tight grip before their fingers found each other and interlaced. One of her hands still on his other cheek and one of his arms still holding her, they kissed like it was their first kiss. In a way it was their first kiss. The first kiss where they were both in the moment, without darkness, feeling a loving and emotional connection. They enjoyed this kiss for minutes before Damon pulled out of it and looked at her, deeply in her eyes.

"After we've made some serious strides and built a more solidified foundation and when you are ready... I have another ring, waiting for you. It's a little bigger, and a little more sparkly, and it's not on a necklace." She looked up at his serious face. A face that looked at her lovingly.

"No one could have told me... Ten years ago, my life would be so..."

"Amazing." He laughed.

"I was going to say unbelievably complicated and slightly dysfunctional" she giggled.

"My answer sounded way better though."

Her eyes continued to hold his gaze, "Damon Salvatore... Could you not have told me any of this four month ago, rather than give us four months of turmoil?"

"I've never been a man who does anything the easy way."

"What am I going to do with you Damon Salvatore?"

"Tell me, that this is just the beginning, and that we have a long road ahead of us, but we can get through anything, as long as we have each other."

"Well, you just said it. So how about we start with a-"

"How about we start with taking these clothes off, because what were you thinking, believing I was going to let you walk out on me last night at the boarding house?"

"I don't know. Homicidal maniac."

"Well, apparently the powers that be are trying to get me to calm down on the homicidal maniac stuff. Start using my powers for good, I guess." He said amusingly, acting like he was dumbstruck.

"Apparently, I'm not the only one who believes you are capable of good." He rolled over top of her and looked into her face.

"You stuck with me through four months of hell." His nostalgia of the last four months, re-enforced how much love and respect he had for her.

"Yeah, I did."

"You do understand that the core of me hasn't changed right? I'm very possessive of you still?"

"And territorial, jealous, selfish, temperamental, cynical, narcissistic, maniacal..."

"Umm. Okay. I get it." He grabbed her softly yet possessively while she pulls his shirt off of him. "But you're mine, Bonnie Bennett. And I am yours. Just so you know, I'm not okay with anything that has happened, between you and Aiden. But, we are in this together. We are going to deal with him together. But not tonight. Tonight, I enjoy the feeling of holding you. Tonight, I enjoy not fighting with you. Tonight, it's not about sex or darkness. Tonight, we sleep. In the same bed. The first of many nights that we will never sleep apart again." He leans back after she pulls his pants off of him. He scoots to the center of the bed. "You know how we do this Bennett, I know it's been a while but..." He pulled her tank top off. She looked at him and smiled before turning the light off. He knew it would be hard for him to feel her breast against his chest without making love to her. But he needed to feel her skin on his.

He lay on his back and she lay on top of him, skin to skin. He liked the feel of her breathing, her warmth and her heart beat on his body. She bent both of her arms to where she was holding him underneath both of his shoulders. One of his arms wrap around her lower back, holding her tight the other bent underneath his head, he breathed in the smell of her shampoo, and reveled in the gentle nature of her touch as her small body trapped his. He fought the urge to make love to her, feeling her breast pressed against his chest. He focused his energy on the fact that he was even holding her in the same bed. "This feels good, you and me." She said

"It feels better than good." He said.

She smiled and closed her eyes.

"I love you Bonnie."

"I love you Damon."

"Bonnie?"

"Yeah?"

"Breakfast ideas?"

"Pancakes-duh."

"You mean, Vampcakes?"

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." She breathed out tiredly.

"Hmm. Okay." He kissed the top of her head.

Eventually his second arm followed through with his first arm and he wrapped both arms around her. They gripped each other tighter, and shut out the world, and as they lay, the whole night he held her like she was his most special possession.

 **...**

Meanwhile a dark black cloud loomed over their bed. A darkness that couldn't quite penetrate their current bond. In fact, the love between them pushed the darkness out of the room. For now, the dark cloud vanished, into thin air. It disappeared, as the loving bond between Bonnie and Damon began to strengthen... Finally.

But the dark cloud would be back. Somehow, their bond needed to be broken!

* * *

 **A/N - I hope you liked this chapter, so much was uncovered. I won't leave a long note, bc I know this chapter was long. I hope you enjoyed BAMON. Still much planned. The next chapter is crazy!**

 **The next chapter will be BAMON as well!**

 *** Again, I love and appreciate your feedback!**


	16. The King of Manipulation

**POSSESSION**

 **Chapter 16 - The King of Manipulation (The truth about Aiden)**

 **Rating M -** Adult situations, language, dark themes, sexually mature themes.

Some background on why Enzo and Damon became possessed and who possessed them. Who Enzo ran into in the vault before he found Damon, and how it all played into Damon and Bonnie finding each other. And plenty MORE BAMON. Working on shortening chapters after this.

*Another side note, I definitely don't want Bonnie to seem like TVD Elena in ANY way. In the next few chapters Bonnie will be working on getting her powers back and connecting with Damon.

* **I posted an Excerpt from this chapter along with a picture on TUMBLR if you want to see Aiden (Tumblr Name:MaNiQ** 1)

Please Enjoy!

* * *

"Where is she Tribus?" Aiden asked Sally as Sally stood before him without answers.

"She hasn't been answering her phone. She did email me yesterday, but she didn't give very many details Meus Rex." (My King)

"I'm growing impatient with her absence. It's been three days. I can't locate her. She's with him and he's, giving her his blood. I can feel the block."

"The entity in her vessel is strong."

"But I am unable to control it any longer, because he is manipulating her with his blood."

"When Damon and Enzo opened the vault, releasing you, my love, you possessed them each, and within that possession, Damon took my witch, _HE CLAIMED HER, MARKED HER, BONDED THEIR BLOOD_ , _and he unknowingly possessed her_. You lost track of him, forgetting your tasking."

"Meus Rex, I had to complete my transition, I had to let them go to complete my transition, I've been trapped for over a century, I needed to go through my transition alone. I was damn near a corpse. I looked like a monster during the night and a human every day, I needed the time alone to complete my transition, the ritual takes weeks, Meus Rex. I needed every soul, to take, or any distraction could've disrupted the ritual. How can I live in a human world, and not look human all of the time? Please, forgive me."

"You have failed me Tribus." Aiden grew angrier as he spoke.

"What about the serpent? Did you link her soul with the demon inside of her?"

"His blood bond is destroying our link. She needs my blood."

"I am friendly with her acquaintance, Tyler. I suppose I can, see if he knows anything?"

"Has this human dimension softened you since the vault opened? You are taking too kindly to these humans Tribus!"

"It's Sally. Okay. You can't call me Tribus here. Aiden!"

"Make no mistake, I am your King, your husband, you will refer to me in the correct manner, when humans aren't present, or I will remind you very quickly who I am. Don't let this dimension make you forget where you come from Tribus!"

"I apologize." She said feeling like a servant, he had a way of reminding her he was in control. "Meus Rex. There is one other thing. She's a clairvoyant, you are a demon, you can still manipulate her dreams, her thoughts. Maybe you can attempt to reach her that way."

He smiles sinisterly and kisses her with his darkness and his invading tongue. He controls her to her soul, and she is not only his wife but his slave.

"Thank you, wife." She bowed to him and went on her way. "And Tribus, you better hope he hasn't told her he loves her."

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 ** _... Armory - 15 months ago - To Kill an Everlasting ..._**

 _Bonnie and Enzo sat on one end of the phone, thanking Damon. They were happy she was alive, and so was Enzo as soon as his chest healed from the stake Bonnie just pulled out of it. They urged him to get out of the vault and come back, and a distracted Damon was shocked at what he heard next, a woman calling onto him, that he hadn't heard from in over four years._

 _"Damon? Damon?"_

 _A familiar voice calls to him for, deep within the vault. "Elena..." He whispered._

 _"Damon, No! Damon stop. Get out of there." Bonnie told him over the phone._

 _"I will, just a second. I heard her, she's in here."_

 _"Damon!" Bonnie yelled through the phone. "Damon, it's not real get out of there. Now."_

 _"What is it?" Enzo asked._

 _"Elena is in a warehouse in her coffin."_

 _"I know, but..."_

 _"Damon?"_

 _"Damon, get out of there." Enzo yelled from the other end of the line._

 _"We have to do something, he's still in there he won't leave. Enzo, he has to get out of there."_

 _Enzo looked at the pain in Bonnie's eyes. The thought of her best friend in that vault with the dark entity, and he owed Damon for saving Bonnie. He owed Damon for saving him. How could he let either of these two people down right now? He couldn't. He owed them both._

 _"I'll go, Bonnie. Okay."_

 _"Enzo?" Her heart broke. "Be careful, and bring him home!"_

 _"I will Bonnie. I love you." He kissed her._

 _"I love you."_

 _Enzo left with haste headed back to the armory. The place that generations of his family controlled. The dark entity held within the confines of the vault. The vault last sealed by a Bennett witch. The Bennett witch that died using magic to seal it. Enzo had every reason, to worry about the outcome of this event. After working with and against the armory the past three years, he knew the dangers that lurked within the vault were an uncontrollable entity that had already found its way inside of Damon. He knew he was signing the death to his own humanity._

 _Enzo walks into the Armory. The lights are cracking in and out of electrical power. He steps carefully and quietly and until he reaches the door of the vault, he stared at the hand pad for a few seconds, deciding whether or not he wanted to put his hand print on it. There was one away in and out, and if Enzo didn't come back through those doors, there was no other way in._

 _Without thinking Bonnie showed up minutes later. She realized she couldn't let him go alone. When she got there she was met at the entrance with Stefan and Caroline. "Where is he?"_

 _"He just went inside. Damon hasn't come out." Stefan said._

 _"Yeah, he thinks he heard Elena's voice. We came to make sure Enzo gets him out." Bonnie said._

 _"This isn't good." Caroline said paranoid._

 _"Let's put our faith in Damon. Okay. Enzo should be able to get him out of there." Stefan looked to a worried Bonnie and grabbed her for a hug rubbing her arms for comfort. All they could do was wait. So, they waited._

 _... And waited._

 ** _..._**

 _Enzo enters the vault after his hand print unlocks the vault door. He slowly walks into the pitch black cave-like vault accidentally shutting the door behind him. He sees the tunnel fall into a darkness with an echo of every breathing and creeping of the disaster inside of it. It's almost pitch black inside. He's unafraid, because he knows what he'll find, but he's lost all hope of leaving there the same man, and the second he feels the darkness surround his body inside the pulse of the vault, he calls out "Damon?"_

 _"Enzo?" He's spooked by the voice he wasn't expecting. A young woman. She approached him quietly._

 _"Who are you?" He was skeptical. She was a tall beautiful, brown skinned woman._

 _"Are you Enzo?"_

 _"Yes. Who are you?"_

 _"My name is Lucy, Lucy Bennett. I'm Bonnie's cousin. I came to warn you."_

 _"About what? "_

 _"They're coming for me. When you guys siphoned my cousins magic to open the vault, I somehow appeared here."_

 _"Aren't you dead, supposedly?"_

 _"I didn't die. He came for me. He took me in place of her."_

 _"Who... Who took you?"_

 _"Okay, umm," she sounded paranoid. "Let me explain. The ancient demon in this vault, her name is Tribus. She's his third wife."_

 _"Wait, who?"_

 _"Just listen, I don't have much time. He's been watching Bonnie for years. Longer than I can remember. He's been waiting for someone to break the curse."_

 _"What curse?"_

 _"The doppelgänger curse."_

 _"How can she break it."_

 _"Bonnie's the chosen one, Enzo. She is chosen and Damon is the only one who can break the curse. He was chosen by our ancestors to be her protector and she is our successor. Bonnie doesn't know it, but she has the power to control any type of magic or manipulation, she has the power to change darkness to light. She has the power to keep peace between supernaturals. But..."_

 _"But what?"_

 _"He doesn't care. He wants her. He has taken me as his fourth wife in place of Bonnie. He will stop at nothing to get her. This vault, traps Tribus, a woman who came here many years ago to locate the witch Quetsiyah. I'm unsure of what she wanted with Quetsiyah, but she tried tainting the blood of the Bennett back to our ancestry. Aidenon and his wife, have been here before, repeatedly. To get answers about the successor. Somehow she was trapped in here, a century ago, by your family, Enzo. He's Aidenon, a King from the dark dimension, his world is known as Vulgaris, his world collects and enslaves souls. He's over a thousand years old, and every two hundred and fifty years he takes on a new vessel. He's due for a new vessel, and the wife he's been waiting for over millennium."_

 _"Bonnie?"_

 _"Yes. He wants to taint her blood, take her to his world, and make her his... In every way. His wife, his seed bearer, his weapon, his property. He is prepared to wager anything for her."_

 _"How can I save her. How can I keep him from finding her?"_

 _"You can't. He's manipulated every supernatural in her life for the last decade. At one point or the other, he waited until he found a witch strong enough to open the portal to get him here. He manipulated Kai for so long, but Damon severed his plans, when he killed Kai. Damon always breaks Aidenon's manipulation. He doesn't realize it, but it's in his nature as her protector."_

 _"So, Damon has always been reckless, turns out he had a purpose." Enzo said with his typical snark._

 _"He's always had a purpose. Katherine found Stefan and Damon by way of Emily's manipulation. Emily put Damon in Bonnie's path. When Sheila found out about Aidenon years ago, she sent him back. She didn't think he'd ever get back here. Aidenon manipulated, Silas and Professor Shane, which is why Jeremy and Bonnie were at the tomb trying to wake Silas and get the cure, years ago. It all seemed like a setup, for the doppelgängers, but Aidenon manipulated Professor Shane into making Bonnie use expression, and get that cure out of the tomb. The cure was always meant to land in Damon's hands somehow someway. That cure is what broke the curse, by way of Kai, who was chosen by Aidenon before he was even born, to betray his coven. Aidenon seduced Kai's mother, when she was pregnant. Possessing her with one of his demons. This made hers and her husband's unborn child, Kai Parker, to be born dark, and rightfully sired to King Aidenon."_

 _"Kai was prophesied to be dark?"_

 _"Yes. Which is why his father could never love him. Knowing his wife was manipulated by a demon."_

 _"So, is Kai, Aidenon's son?"_

 _"No, he's a Parker, but, Aidenon released his serpent into her pregnant body, darkening the soul of the unborn child. It took the coven doing a secret ritual, on her, to rid her body of the demon, at that point it had embedded itself into Kai, luckily his twin was born unaffected. It was the Gemini coven's biggest untold secret."_

 _"And Damon?"_

 _"Damon is a descendant of Silas, born to break the curse of his brother and Elena. The doppelgänger curse. This curse didn't just begin the reversal of the immortality spell for the Bennett bloodline, but it brought Damon to Bonnie. The doppelgängers Stefan and Elena brought Damon and Bonnie to each other. With the help of Emily. If Damon didn't break the curse, Bonnie would not have become the immortal witch, and she would have fallen in love with Stefan, who would've have turned her to a vampire on her 25 birthday, two years from now. They would have spent an eternity together, and Damon would have become a human and lived out his natural life with Elena. Damon, didn't just break the doppelgänger curse, he broke the curse which hurt the Bennett Blood. The ancestors chose him, and Emily delivered the message."_

 _"Bloody hell. Bonnie was destined to end up with a Salvatore either way?"_

 _"She was destined to be with Damon. But... If he chose Elena, the domino affect would have brought Stefan and Bonnie closer, pushing Caroline into the arms of Klaus. She was destined for immortality one way or the other. But her true destiny is with Damon, because with Damon, she will reignite the Bennett Blood, birthing powerful witch hybrids. Who will also birth vampire-witch hybrids. The Salvatore and Bennett blood will create a new species of supernaturals. Thus continuing our powerful bloodline."_

 _"What's Aidenon choosing Bonnie for?"_

 _"She is royalty by prophecy, from Quetsiyah's bloodline. She can summon and control any power she chooses. She doesn't know it yet, but she will become a powerful Witch. A witch like her has never come around in our blood, in fact she will be considered a Goddess of sorts. She will give him very powerful offspring. I've tried protecting her from him while I've been away, but he's relentless and powerful."_

 _"You're standing right here, right now. Why can't you escape right now? I save Damon, you escape and help and warn Bonnie."_

 _"I have no magic. When I sealed the vault some years ago, I was sacrificed to him. It took so much of my magic to lock this vault, that instead of dying, Tribus turned my magic into darkness and sent me to him through the last of my magic, which opened the portal for just long enough to pull me through."_

 _"I'm not understanding what all of this has to do with Damon and Bonnie, at this very moment."_

 _"Now that you opened the vault, Tribus is free and since Aidenon controls Tribus, he will be able to find Bonnie again. And he will do what it takes to keep her from her protector."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"The protector, Damon, is the only one that can protect her from Aidenon."_

 _"What happens, if Damon is no longer able to protect her? What happens if he's without his humanity?"_

 _"He needs to be brought back Enzo. The closer Aidenon gets, the more in danger she is. He will take his time, he will watch her, figure her out, get close to her and make a move slowly, he's calculating, and he's manipulative. He's waited over a millennium; a few human years is nothing to him. When everything seems it's calmest, when it feels like he's not a threat, he will make his move. If Damon is met by Tribus, Tribus will manipulate him, and use him. She will work, taking the souls of people, until she can get her strength to be beautiful again. She's a monster. She's a demon succubus. Once she's had enough souls, the monstrosity that is her being will transform into a beautiful, deceitful woman. A woman that will stop at nothing to control Damon, keeping him from Bonnie. She has to keep him, from admitting love to Bonnie. If he ever admits to loving Bonnie, it's means he's leaving darkness behind. Tribus is supposed to ensure Damon remains inhumane, if not, she will find him, force him to turn off his humanity, pushing Bonnie into the arms of Aidenon."_

 _"What the bloody hell, what do you mean if Damon admits to loving Bonnie?"_

 _"Bonnie and Damon are destined soul mates Enzo. I'm sorry. I know it's not what you want to hear, but he's the one destined to keep her safe, the one destined to give her children, the one destined to be her husband. But Aidenon, will stop at nothing to get Bonnie to his world, Vulgaris. So, now that Tribus is free, her job will be to control Damon. Once she has control of Damon, all Aidenon needs to do is give Bonnie his blood, until she's regenerated enough of her magic. He'll manipulate her soul with darkness, to use her magic to get them back to Vulgaris."_

 _"How in bloody hell, has he been able to manipulate all of this?"_

 _"He's the King of Vulgaris, he feeds off of darkness and manipulation. The more souls he attains the more powerful he is. He will stop at nothing to control the masses. He is very calculating, which is why you will rarely see him lose his temper. He doesn't mind taking his time to get what he wants. Until..."_

 _"Until what?"_

 _"Until he feels threatened. Right now, Damon and Stefan are threats. Damon's always been a threat. He thought his manipulation of Kai would for sure make Damon choose Elena. When that backfired, he manipulated situations around Damon to make Damon angry and self-loathing. He can't manipulate Damon because of the way the Bennett blood protects Damon. He can only manipulate situations around Damon. Which is why Damon chose to desiccate, out of fear of Bonnie's life. Aidenon thought he had separated them for good at that point also, because of the sleep spell. Enzo, Aidenon has even manipulated you. You have brought great stress to Bonnie, before your falling for her. Your falling for her is a manipulation to distract her from Damon. Yours and Bonnie's love is Aidenon's manipulation on you. It was falsified for his benefit. Just as Elena falling for Damon was a manipulation made by Aiden. In order to break the curse. She had to fall out of love with Stefan, and eventually Damon would have to choose between she and Bonnie. He would break the curse by choosing Bonnie, but Aiden hoped yours and Bonnies love was strong enough, to keep her from Damon. It's a long story, but this is what Aiden does."_

 _"Kick a man in the bloody nuts while he's down."_

 _"I'm sorry, Enzo. The only reason Aidenon dealt with Damon for so long, is because Damon's blood is the only blood that can give Bonnie her powers back. Thanks to Emily and the ancestors. But Aidenon's blood will manipulate her blood to the dark side."_

 _"Manipulation or not, I can't leave her. I can't go further in this vault to save Damon, if it opens Bonnie up to Aidenon. I have to pick one or the other, right now?"_

 _"You have to pick Damon. Because your destined to be Damon's Watcher. Which is why you and him keep finding each other since you've met. Which is why your loyalty is undying to him."_

 _"How was all of this determined?"_

 _"Damon was picked by the ancestors. He's been deemed her Deity. He is a Daemon, no pun intended. Her protector. She's Royalty. Our ancestors have honored his blood with strength and power. It's hard to explain. You know how Hercules is a Demi God. It's kind of what Damon is. His Powers will slowly manifest themselves once the curse is broken. Like Bonnie, they will come back little by little. Damon and Bonnie have an entire court and counsel, in the Human dimension, known as Earth. You, myself, Stefan, Caroline, Marcel, The last Gemini twins-"_

 _"Lucy!" A deep voice called out to her, urging her body to shake and shiver with fear._

 _"Who the bloody fuck?"_

 _"Lorenzo St. John... Thank you for taking care of my wife. Both of them, actually." He laughs._

 _A tall man, over six feet, walks into his periphery. He's got a Broody look and very strong facial features. His eyes are darker than black and his skin was reddish in color. He had very sharp teeth and nails like claws. His ears were pointed and his chin was so cleft, it was intimidating. He walked closer to Enzo, forcing a defensive stance in him._

 _"Enzo, run!" Lucy said._

 _Enzo snarls. He starts walking backwards and loses his footing in the dark cave like vault. "You can't go back now. The vault is sealed... Again. Only I can get out, and now that I've tricked Lucy into getting here, I was able to finally come and take what belongs to me."_

 _"Aidenon, I'm sorry. I- I... "_

 _"Stop Lucy. I manipulated you, and it worked in my favor. Because we siphoned just enough anger from you, it tapped into your blood."_

 _"But how... I'm powerless."_

 _"Until the two little witches siphoned Bonnie's magic to open the Armory, bringing you here, opening the portal for me. And now, alas... I'm here for my seed bearing bride."_

 _"Bonnie won't ever willingly-"_

 _"Enzo, I don't need a willing Bonnie. It would be nice, but, I'll take her anyway I can get her."_

 _"Damon! Damon... We have to go. Damon?" Enzo shouted._

 _Aidenon approached Enzo._

 _"Enzo, don't look him in the eyes."_

 _"Damon?!" Enzo shouted again._

 _"No, he can't hear you, and right now, he's being manipulated back to being the Demon he's naturally known to be." He approached Enzo and the center of his eyes turned a bright, iridescent red, while he penetrated Enzo with a harsh glare. "Enzo, you won't remember any of this. You will go and find Damon, you will follow Damon wherever he goes, and you will stay away from Bonnie. If you don't want her hurt, if you don't want Damon hurt you will stay far away. Understand?"_

 _"I understand."_

 _"Enzo. No... Don't... You must stop Damon, Enzo!" Lucy screamed. "You have to fight the compulsion Enzo. Close your eyes. We need you to help Damon protect my cousin."_

 _Enzo tried breaking the compulsion but Aidenon was too strong. He fought his soul against its will, and trying to fight Aidenon's compulsion burned his soul._

 _"Enzo!" Lucy ran to him. Aidenon backhanded her so hard across her faces he flew backwards. She was unconscious. Enzo watched unable to move or help her._

 _"Now. You will forget you ever saw me, or Lucy. And you will go to Damon, act as if things are normal. Go. Now."_

 _Enzo goes as ordered, and forgets all of what he just saw and heard. Slowly Lucy was coming to._

 _"Tis tis, poor Lucy. We didn't teach you to how to hold your tongue, the past five years, love? I haven't taught you enough lessons. Do I need to punish you, again?"_

 _He pulls her to him by the throat and licks her cheek with his frightful tongue. "I'm going to miss you while I'm here. But I'm not trading you out for Bonnie. No. You and your big mouth can stay in Vulgaris. I think I'll take two Bennett witches. After all, you're a lotta fun, you feisty little witch."_

 _"Go to hell." She spits at him._

 _"Been there done that." He laughs._

 _"You don't scare me Aidenon. I will never fear you. So just kill me, because I will never love you, and neither will my cousin."_

 _"I won't kill you. I'll keep you forever, on Vulgaris, as my fourth wife. Bonnie will be my fifth, and you will live an eternity in damnation. Right next to your King." He smiled with sinister intent._

 _"I hate you!" She screamed. He glared at her frighteningly._

 _"Henricus!" He called out to his Coercitor._

 _"Rex Aidenon?"_

 _"Take her, she's yours to do what you will, until I return!"_

 _"You bastard. You son of a bitch!" She yelled. He waived his hands and put her in a sleep spell._

 _Henry held her and waited his dismissal. "She will be asleep for maybe two days' time. Take her, go! I don't know when I will return, but I'm trusting you to keep things in order while I'm away. Acting King and all." He smirked._

 _"Kendrick."_

 _"Sir."_

 _"You can stay with me in this human dimension. It's very slow paced and quite boring, but I suppose you and I can get into some trouble. I haven't been here since their equivalent of the nineteen hundred seventy-time frame, maybe a few decades ago, when I tried getting Sheila Bennett to open the vault. She and I had some fun times. She saw right through me though, sent me back to Vulgaris without a good bye. Boy, do I love Bennett women."_

 _Both Kendrick and Aidenon in their natural forms transforms to look more Human like. "Rex Aidenon... What else must we change, if we must change our physicality?"_

 _"We will not use powers in the open. Everything we do is discreet. You are my friend, not my progeny. Your name will be Kenny, and I will be Aiden. You also can't kill in the open, son. You won't have a servant here for feeding, but we will figure out the technicalities. Now, let's find a place to call home for a while. Then we need to find Tribus, before she gets too far. She can't draw attention to us, with her lack of empathy."_

 ** _(End Flashback)_**

 **oOo … oOo ... Today ... oOo … oOo**

"Rise and shine Judgy." He said opening the curtains to the cabin.

A groggy response formulates, "Damon, do we have to leave today. We've been to three places in three days. Can we please stay somewhere longer than a day? We live out of your car." She said pulling the blankets over her head.

"No, we can't, not here."

"Why, Damon? I just want to keep from sitting in the car all day again. We have only been able to do about an hour of research a day, on the WiFi at the diners."

"Yeah, we are doing fine judgy. Intel on Aiden isn't the most important thing right now. We've been working on magic every day and you're getting stronger."

"Well, I'm ready Damon. I'm ready to try doing time spell again."

"I don't think it's smart Bonnie. We tried it yesterday and you about died. We can't try again so soon."

"Damon, my body can handle it."

"No it can't. Bonnie. You have been on this crusade to jump back on big powerful spells. But Bonbon, we have to take it day at a time. I don't doubt your strength, but I can't let you over exhaust yourself." He said plopping on the bed next to her. "You can't even get out of bed at a sensible time." He smiled.

"Sensible? It's 6am and the sun is barely coming up. I haven't eaten and-"

"Is that all you care about... Food? You have had blood in your hot cocoa every day. It's the weirdest thing I've ever seen. Then you only eat pancakes and bacon. Every meal. You don't think it's weird?"

"No. I've eaten a clean diet for the past four months because of my dancing, with the exception of blood. My body wants a little sugar now."

"I've got some sugar, if that what you need?" He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Damon, your sugar is tainted." She laughed.

"Whatever you say." He gives her a look of uncertainty. "Bonnie, I know, you're holding back from me, out of anger, but, I know your need for me, is as strong as mine is for you. I'm feeling a bit starved. If you get my drift."

"I'm sorry to hear that." She said looking at him unsuspectingly. "You should take a cold shower for that." She remained sarcastic. She got out of bed in her barely-there clothes.

"Maybe I should rephrase that. Take your clothes off, before I take them off of you."

She looked at him, and rolls her eyes. "Nah, I'm good." She turned away from him, playing hard to get, headed for the bathroom to shower. He watched her cunningly. He vamp-sped to her, blocked her way.

"Bonnie, I want to touch you. Right now, what could you do to stop me?"

She smiled mischievously and laughed. Then she focused on him until he grabbed his head and screeched. "Bonnie!"

"Yeah, Salvatore?"

"Stop. Fuck. I'm sorry, okay." He answered through the burning sensation.

"On your knees."

"What? No." He said angrily.

"Fine."

"Ahhhhhhh. Okay, okay." He kneeled down. She released her hold on him.

"I don't miss those." Her aneurisms were the worst. He held his temple. It's been years since he's had a Bennett aneurism. She looked at him hold his temples and felt bad for him. She turned the shower water on. And proceeded to undress without closing the door. He watched her as he tried calming his nerves from her magic. Her body fully nude from the back side, and he was never ashamed of staring at her, even if he didn't think she wanted him to. She turned her head over her shoulder and looked at him.

"You coming or what?" He looked at her questionably. "This back won't wash itself."

"I'm coming in. I can't guarantee how much washing is gonna get done though."

"That's fine. I'm willing to sacrifice my body for the greater good."

"I don't know, you really hurt my head. I think you found it amusing."

"I'm sorry." She poked her lip out and gave him a sad puppy face. "Pwease?"

His shirt was off and his pants were coming unbuttoned, "Judgy, if you burn me again, I'm going to make you regret it."

"I bet. Now shut up and get in here and cleanse this naughty girl of her impurities."

Damon smirked at her, fully prepared to offer her a body the beating it deserved. A beating of the sexual nature. His body called for hers, his body yearned for hers. In the later days of the most recent weeks especially, his body felt empty when he was apart from hers. His body felt lonesome when she wasn't at least within the same space as him. They, had somehow become reconnected on a level far deeper than just their blood bond, or his marking her. Somehow, an extension of him was within her and he felt it. He felt himself inside of her and when she wasn't near him, it made him emotional and fearful for her. Damon wasn't emotional or fearful. So for him to have these feelings when they were apart told him, something was definitely, different about Bonnie.

Damon vowed that they would never spend another night apart. Though they haven't been sexual since embarking on their journey three days ago, he held her on top of him every night and every day he never spent more than ten minutes away from her. He felt abnormally and emotionally connected to her. He watched her a few minutes before he pushed himself inside of her. He became erect with a pain like never before, and he throbbed to be inside of her. The second he met her entrance with the tip of his manhood, a sudden calm came over him, a sense of need. He exhaled and held her hips while he bent his knees and pushed himself deep inside of her.

"Mmm. Damon, yes." She moaned his name while he stroked her gently from behind. She leaned into the shower wall, and poked her backside out slightly, while he filled her with all of him. She stood on her toes to accommodate his height as he bent his knees. He pushed upwards into her feeling more than connected to her. He felt a part of her, and every thrust, she hummed, while every pull out, he felt her clench around him. He started out very slow and so deep she could barely move. "Oh my God!" She cried when he hit her in areas he hadn't before hit her. Her fingers sprawled on the wall, he saw the tension in her muscles every time he thrust himself deeply inside of her. He couldn't figure out the electricity between them, but his hands continued to massage her breast and he watched her as she arched into him. She was beautiful, and she was his. Not by force, not by convenience, but because the universe created her for him and him for her and he wanted nothing more than to give the universe what it deserved.

He grabbed her and pulled her closer to him, and in doing so, his arm wrapped around her stomach and he felt a weird sensation when he touched her stomach, but he ignored it because everything he was feeling were so much more electrical. He grunted several times, and pulled her head back into his so that their mouths could collide in a kiss. His hand possessively held her neck from the front and he thrust harder making her cry his name and sing his praises "Oh... My... Damon-Hmmm." He thrust into her causing her to moan loudly, and then he silenced her with his engulfing kisses.

"You feel too good." He said to her in her ear. "God, I've needed this for so long." He grunts several times louder becoming very primal and bestial with her. He pushes her against the shower wall again and fucks her so hard she could barely move.

"Mm. Fuh-ck! Da-mm-on!" He had her stuttering his praises. His thrusts become uncontrollable as he feels her coming to her absolute peek. He hits her walls harder and she cries like a woman who's being punished. Deeper. Harder. Faster. His hands meet hers on the shower wall and his nails extracted, and they were longer than normal, he couldn't control his release making him feel stronger than before. His fangs ascended, against his will, and he almost tore into her neck. He didn't want to hurt her, so he rushed their peeks, and kept from taking her blood.

He grabbed her hands and pushed her to her limits. Before they both released heavily.

"Fuck yeah, Bonnie!" He breathed out as he shot his thick semen inside of her.

"Yes. Damon! Oh, my God." She screamed with her eyes closed. She didn't witness what was happening with him, she was so focused on what he was doing to her. Her body tensed up and when he came inside of her, she came with him and her body held on for dear life before her muscles gave way, and he held her against him.

Just as they began to come down, his nails retracted and his fangs descended. He leaned on her and caught his breath.

"Damon, what the hell?" She called to him surprised.

"What's wrong?"

"I felt... you... grow, inside of me."

"What? My Di-?" She interrupted him.

"Yes, you, grew while you were inside of me. I could barely move. How did you... What did you... What was that?" He was so distracted by the other happenings he didn't realize it.

"I- I don't know Bonbon." He looked thoroughly confused and almost worried. He felt like some sort of monster while he was inside of her, and he felt like he was going to be too much for her to handle.

"It's okay, I'm not complaining. I was just shocked is all."

"Did I hurt you?"

"A little." She turned to him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry, Bon."

"It's okay, nothing I couldn't handle. Definitely something I have to get used to." She smiled and looked at him softly. "I love you baby."

"I love you too."

"Is that too cliché? Me calling you baby?"

"No. It makes me feel like you're just as possessive of me as I am of you." He said with a slight grin, and an endearing gaze.

"I think I am. It's scary, how many feelings have resurfaced so quickly. The way I feel about you. The way you make me feel. I'm afraid of how deeply I feel for you and because of that, I'm afraid for us."

"We are a threat Bonnie. We are a threat to supernaturals everywhere. But I am willing to bet, we will only grow stronger. You and I haven't even begun to peak." He pushed her back into the shower wall! Pinning her between it and himself. They kissed a bit and he was worried about what had happened to his body. Then he felt his body heating up again. His need for her was outrageously incessant. He spread her legs and bent his knees again, only this time he took her from the front. He wasn't totally hard before he penetrated her, and as she said, he felt himself continuously grow inside of her. His brows furrowed when he felt the tension in her muscles and he looked up at her wincing face and felt his control, yet felt how his body controlled hers as well.

"I'm sorry for hurting you."

"You feel good, please, don't stop."

"I won't, look at me." She opens her eyes, watching him while he thrusts "I love you." His penetrating gaze and soft wording forced her to take him into a kiss. She whispered she loved him, into his mouth as he accepted her embrace. They love on each other for a little while, longer before they hit their peaks again and allow their bodies to calm down. They finished showering and got out wasting no time getting ready to leave and head to the next stop.

 **...**

"D...?" Bonnie calls out scrambling through her bags frantically.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen my cell phone?" She throwing things out of her bags in search of it.

"No. Actually, when's the last time you had it?"

"I can't remember, umm, I think I called Caroline and she told me about the twins. She was flying out to see them this weekend. When I spoke to her she said she was leaving in three days and she is leaving the day after tomorrow, so..."

"Bonnie?" He said questionably. "Did you leave it at the second cabin we stayed at?"

"Damnit. I had been taking pictures though. I was documenting things."

"Yeah, you've been documenting on my phone. Your phone died and... We were supposed to get you a new charger. I think that we-

"Forgot to get the charger!" She completed his sentence.

"Damnit. What if someone-"

"Finds it? No. I mean it's dead. It's got a lock on it. They can't get into it." She said with a hopeful tone, but inside being as the world had too many hackers these days, she couldn't be sure. "We should go back."

"No. We can't Bon. We have to keep going? We are leaving here and not looking back Bonbon. I want to keep moving. If we turn around, we risk being found."

"Damon, I feel like you are still leaving somethings out here. We left Mystic Falls, and Aiden and I were on good terms. So I have a feeling there is more to it than just Aiden."

"Bonbon, we can talk on the way okay. Right now, we pack and leave. Okay. There's a chance someone's on our tail now. We have to go, okay?"

"Okay. You said the next place is a magic hot spot of sorts?"

"Yes ma'am. You requested to work on some magic and that's what we are gonna do. Just so you know I'm going against my better judgement, because I think magical hot spots will put us on some radar we don't want to be catapulted into. But it's your decision, and I want you to be comfortable when you practice." He grabbed her hand and kissed it then looked at her and kissed her cheek.

"What are we, best friends?" She said laughing. Then she planted a kiss onto his mouth.

"I mean, I just thought we were moving slow?"

"After this morning shower sesh? Please. You catapulted us into the booty call zone lover boy. But be careful, my boyfriend's pretty homicidal." She says flirtatiously.

"Oh?" He was shocked at her claim.

"Yeah, a little crazy and a lot of possessive."

He walks up to her grabbing her from the lower part of her small waist and pulling her into him. " _Boyfriend_ , huh? Sounds pretty serious."

"Yeah, he's okay. A little old, but his hips and back haven't gone out yet." She jokes.

He turns her roughly so that her back is against him and he whispers in her ear, "That old man, can do more than any other man either half or twice his age. I'm sure you have no complaints. Or am I wrong?"

"Sexually?" She looked up to the ceiling as he tried to rough her up, "No, no complaints. He's stellar in the sack."

"Then I guess you should probably be thanking the Universe that you have such a great, lover."

"Booty call? You mean." She laughed while he pinned her arms behind her back.

"Bonnie Bennett, you naughty girl, I should spank you." She wiggled out of his grasp, and bent over.

"Please Daddy Damon, spank me." She said daringly.

"Damnit, Bonnie. You know we need to get on the road. We are already behind schedule."

"No thanks to our communal shower." She says pulling her panties down from under her skirt, leaning over the bed. He looked at her and fought the urge to make her leave. He bit his lip and tried to pick her things up and put them back in her bags so he could head for the car. Bonnie looked to him as he put his hand on the door knob... "I need you inside of me." She whispered.

"Pft." He dropped everything on the floor and was behind her before she could realize his pants were down. "Bonnie, we have time for a quickie." He pretended to feel like he needed to be responsible about what time they came and went, but truth was, Bonnie would never have to beg him. He just liked to hear her do it.

"Good I only need ten minutes." She said.

"Funny girl. Not a human quickie. That's for people who live less than a century. My kind of quickie may take a while."

Bonnie bit her lip and they postponed leaving until later that night.

 **..oOo..**

Damon drove along the dark and desolate highways. They were following the I 95 as best as they could on quieter Highways, headed from North Carolina to Savannah, Georgia. They didn't stop by Abby's because they didn't want to risk Abby's life being in danger if Aiden figured out where they were traveling. They stayed up most of the day, and since he didn't want to lose an entire day, they left late that night. They spent the day connecting in every way, both physically and mentally. Bonnie hadn't quite opened up emotionally yet, and he allowed her space for that. He knew she wasn't in the mood to be vulnerable with him, just yet.

She rested her eyes for right now. Her elbow was planted on the window seal, and her closed fist supported her temple as she leaned over onto it. She fought the urge to sleep, but after about an hour on the dark roads, and how much she and Damon had worked each other up all day, she lost the battle to consciousness. Her dreams began to infiltrate her brain as he drove calmly, sitting next to her.

It had been five days since she's spoken to or seen Aiden. He invited her to the after party after the dance show and then he never showed up. At this point, this is the longest they'd gone without seeing each other since they'd met. Her brain drifted further and further into a state of unconsciousness. Everything around her was pitch black, she got a terrible chill and her eyes popped open in fear. She caught a breath that made her sound winded and her fear was so real, Damon smashed on the brake pedal.

"Bonnie, Bonnie...!" His hand out of habit, shielded her chest as to hold her back. But the moment the car came to a full stop the large crack in concrete forced them to swerve out of control and the car flipped twice as it tumbled off of the side of the road. Bonnie not having had her seat belt on flew out of the front window and landed painfully in a ditch off of the side of the road. The trees that surrounded the dark highway, we're now surrounding her in a plethora of Spanish moss decadently decorating her fears with an eerie anguish. She could barely move her body, her back was in pain and she didn't see the car anywhere.

It took strength to open her eyes, because her head was pounding. The fluttering sensation of her eyelashes were tangled in the dirt which covered her face. She pushed her tongue out of her mouth and blew and spit out the wet dirt which stuck to her lips. Everything around her was damp and muddy. Cold leaves stuck to her skin and she forced her eyes to open all the way enabling what was quite prevalent already, her fear ate her slowly as she saw no trace of Damon or the car.

"D- D-Daamonn." She said in a whisper. She tried again slightly louder. "Da-Mon?"

She heard nothing and she knew he would hear her no matter how low, she knew he'd have his hearing tuned into her. Stifled cries forced their way through her throat, and she realized that she was afraid for her life.

She tried to muffle her noise, but the place she lay, sprawled, was so eerily quiet even the sound of a tear drop would be heard. Bonnie forced her body through her pain to sit up and catch the water works before it fled her eyes like a faucet. She couldn't panic. She needed to find Damon.

She spoke louder... "Damon?" She did not hear a thing. She turned over onto all fours and stood up slowly. Surprisingly nothing was broken or sprang, it must have been her immortality starting to work its way through her body. She felt the darkness surrounding her, and it wasn't just the physical darkness but the spiritual darkness was embedded into the atmosphere.

She stepped out of the small ditch and began to walk the direction in which she came. Or the direction she thought she came from. Judging by how she landed she proceeded to follow the way from which her body was thrown.

"Damon, can you hear me? Where are you?" It wasn't like him to be so hurt he couldn't respond to her let alone, it wasn't like him to not fight the pain to get to her. Tears fell slowly, this didn't feel real, she was lost in a place she could barely see ahead of her or even locate him via telepath.

 _''Damon, please. Say something. Give me something. Where are you? Please... Damon, Are you okay?'_

No response as of yet. She walked on for about fifteen minutes of silence hoping to see him. No sight, no sound. After a while she heard footsteps similar to hers not far behind her. Maybe twenty or so feet. She could tell the body walking was heavier than hers by the sound the feet made as they landed on the wet leaves and squished the damp dirt underneath the bottom of the shoes. Boots, they were boots, they smashed the dirt with a significantly heavier force.

She turned slowly ceasing all movement. Looking eerily over her shoulder she called out lowly, "Damon? Is that you?" The visual was low and maybe, she noticed a two red glowing pupils and she froze in silence. Her fist clenched tight as her eyes squeezed closed and she held her breath imagining like a child that she couldn't be seen with her eyes closed. Her body tensed and an overwhelming pressure welded her into a tree by the throat. A large hand gripped her neck with strained resistance. She felt his restraint, his urge to be gentle, yet, he couldn't help his strength.

' _How did he find me?'_

She coughed out a "Pl-pl-ease."

He felt her spit hit the back of his hand from the choked up sounds. He whispered lowly. "Surprise." He loosened his grip slightly. He didn't want to hurt her.

She exhaled heavily... He moved in closer and grabbed her body, pulling her into him wrapping his arm around her waist as the other remained in her neck. "Leaving without a good bye?"

"No."

He gripped her tighter with both arms. "You wouldn't lie to me, would you, Bo?" Only one man called her that.

She shook her head ferociously as he gripped her tighter. Bonnie gagged as her air supply weakened, and his long claws extracted until they punctured her skin. "Ahh. Mm. Hmm." She coughed up sounds that could only be forced out through pursed lips, as he choked her with a gentle strength. He shook her body slightly and his black talons dug deeper into her skin. "Aahmmm. P-p-pleeeeaasse."

He used his long sharp nails and dig himself across her skin.

"Ahhhh." The blood dripped down her sides.

"He can't... Give you what I can." He spoke into her ear, and at this point all she could see was an illuminating pale skin with a reddish tone. She felt his long tongue caress her neck and slither up until it met her ear. "Call on me Bo." He whispered in her ear. "Call on me... You know what to do? Do you want me, Bo? I can give you what you need. I can give you everything. Power, Royalty, Reign, a life without fear that my feelings will change. Don't you want that, with me?"

"Huh. Pl-please." He knew her answer was no. He knew it meant her heart belonged to someone else. He spent months with her, being there for her, when she couldn't read Damon from left to right. When Damon made her question if she was worthy of love, even if it was Aiden's manipulation of Tribus, which caused Damon to lose his humanity, he played every card the way he was supposed to, he manipulated the world revolving around Damon and Bonnie for the past decade, and even longer to ensure she'd end up with him and not Damon, and still, he couldn't change Bonnie's heart. He could manipulate the world, but he couldn't manipulate pure love. The heart wants what the heart wants.

The hand around her throat gripped tighter.

"It's okay. You don't have to love me. What we have goes beyond that. I'll take you either way. By force, If I have to. I don't care how inconvenient it is. I will make you mine. I'm inside of you. That's going to be mine, growing inside of you every day. I won't let you go. Ever."

"Aiden, what are you talking about?" She asked the man who kept torturing her.

He proceeded to try and compel her from inside of her mind. "Bonnie, you need to tell me where you are. Call to me, and I will come. Damon doesn't love you, he just wants to hurt you. His intentions are not pure Bonnie. I will take care of you, and give you the life you've always wanted. I will never make you question my love or intentions for you. Just call onto me, Bonnie." She heard a familiar voice try to pull her out of it. A female's voice. _'_ _ **Bonnie, Bonnie!' Fight it. Wake up... Wake up. He wants your soul. Bonnie... Wake up!'**_ She searched for the voice and turned to see her cousin Lucy. She reached for her cousin's hand, and before she knew it, Lucy was being torn away from her into darkness.

"LUCY!"

Aiden grabbed Bonnie and kissed her and she began to gag on his tongue which she felt trying to choke her. When he pulled up he was no longer Aiden, but he was Damon, and he looked at her one last time and spoke.

"Mine!"

Her fear shot up ten times.

He locked her mouth into what felt like an invasion of fire and force. And she screamed but he wouldn't let her up, she couldn't breathe. She began hyperventilating, and the motion of her chest was rising and falling in a panic. She fought tirelessly to get out of his grasp, and she was blacking out again. Her thoughts trailed off, her mind went black and darkness consumed her.

She felt shaken and was awaken in fear. She jumped and her breath was jolted from her body. She opened her eyes and all of a sudden she was staring at Damon, who was driving, but trying to wake her up.

"Bonnie, Bonnie?"

"Huh-what?" She said slightly startled and very lost. "Where am I? Damon?"

"Bonbon, baby. It was a bad dream okay. You are here with me, in the car driving."

"Damon, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened?" She was still leaned against the window seal with her fist pressed into her temple still, she felt for her seat belt, which she was wearing. She put her arm down and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for falling asleep on you. It's late and it's my fault we left late. I was just really exhausted after our day." They spent the day being passionate and unadulterated.

"It's fine Bonbon. I just need you to let me know, was that dream about Aiden?"

"Uh. Um I can't remember, why?" She was so shaken by her dream she couldn't think straight. An evil presence tortured her, she swore it was Aiden the entire time until the face was Damon's. She didn't know how to feel, so she didn't mention it. She felt crazy.

"Because, if it was, I should know. For some reason, I couldn't enter your dream. He could be trying to manipulate you. I just want to make sure you don't keep things from me. Okay?"

"Okay, Damon. I'm fine okay. Just exhausted. But I'm fine now." He grabs her hand and interlocks their fingers rubbing the space between her thumb and index slowly, to calm her down.

"You sure, Bonbon?"

"Yeah." She wanted to make sure it was just a dream. She didn't want to scare him if it was just her own mind, playing trick on her.

 **...**

"Did her mind accept you?" Tribus asked Aidenon.

"Reluctantly. I tried to manipulate her to open up and call to me, so I could locate her, but she was fearful. She's with him, I felt his presence. He woke her from my manipulation."

"Did you locate her?"

"I didn't have enough time. South of here... On a darker highway. Moss filled trees lots of greenery... I believe she's headed towards South Carolina maybe...Georgia. I can't be sure."

"My King, we'll get through to her. Let's take a break. There's a festival of some sort in town this weekend. Lots of people coming into town. I sense we can capture many souls and feast on much blood. Let her be for now, we shall dine on the divinity of Earth's beings, of the human form."

Tribus and Kendrick (Sally and Kenny) pulled him out of his demise and catered to his needs to keep him from getting impatient.

 **..oOo..**

Bonnie continued looking out of the window at the dark road. There were no lights except the head lights and the moon. She was so shaken by her dream, she just kept thinking about it, "Damon?"

He looked at her for a second and back at the road. "Yeah, Bonbon." He grabbed her hand and gently squeezed.

"I lied. I'm sorry. I don't want to lie. It was Aiden, my dream... He was there, he is after me. He wants me to conjure him. I'm thinking so he can locate me."

"Bonnie, it's okay. It's going to be okay. I won't let him hurt you."

"Damon, I've got to keep working on my magic. I have to get rid of him. He won't stop coming for us. He said, willing or not, he would take me."

"No. He won't. Bonnie, we won't let him."

He called her name and looked at her as she stared out the window blankly. "You don't seem surprised, Damon."

"I'm not Bon. I've been reading your mind. I was waiting for you to tell me. You've been so out of it. You didn't feel me enter your mind. But it's good you told me, finally. I'm happy you did. I'm happy you trusted me. Hopefully next time you don't wait as long."

"Damon?"

"Yeah?"

"I have to work on my magic every day. We have to work from every angle we can. Everyday. I finally understand what you hate about him. He has to go. I refuse to allow him to come in between us."

"He won't. Bonnie, do you believe me?"

When she didn't answer, he looked to her. He pulled the car over, feeling her anger.

"I want to believe you. But what he just did to me. What he just did to my mind, Damon... I don't just want to get rid of him, I want him gone for good. He'll stop at nothing, and his perversions are dark. And his intent is worse."

"How did he get into your head, without his blood?"

"I'm clairvoyant Damon, psychic. He's a demon, technically, in our world, he's dead. He is reaching me through my psychic connection. He's smart. He's tracking us."

"Okay. The only thing I can think of to block him from your mind for now, Bonnie is compelling you to forget who you are for a little while."

"Damon, you know I don't like you compelling me." He could still compel her because she was permanently sired to him for him having turned her immortal with his blood.

"What else is there Bon? It's that or shut off your humanity. And in case you haven't realized, when you flip your switch, I'm not even sure what triggers it."

"Me either, but I'm not going dark again Damon. If I have a say. If I can help it neither of us will. We just got each other back, Damon. We can't ever go back." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He held her, because she was never one to fear much, but he felt her fear for Aiden. "Let's just get to this next place and work my magic. Maybe I can send Aiden back and our problems will be solved."

"Okay, Bon. I have an idea it won't be that easy, but whatever you think you can handle, just tell me. You want to practice magic, then magic it is."

"Thanks Damon." He sat there a little bit longer, the sounds of night fell upon their ears. Crickets, whistling leaves, light breezes of wind and, few and far between coyote howls.

He puts his hand on the steering wheel, with the idea to start the vehicle, except he couldn't get ahold of himself as her smell filtered into his senses again. The primal urges hit him and he wanted to ravage her.

"Bonbon?" He said questionably.

"What's wrong Damon?"

"You- you smell different."

"What do you mean?"

"When I left over a month ago, and came back, from the day I got back, and you saw Elena and the guys, for the first time, you smelled different."

"Different, how?"

"I can't explain it. But it makes me want to, do things, that I can't be too sure I can control."

Her face grew slightly worried, but she knew Damon wouldn't kill her. "What do you mean, Damon? Like to hurt or kill me?"

"No. Not you. But anyone who comes near you with mal-intent? Yes. Touches you. Anyone who seems like a viable threat. I almost killed Stefan a few nights ago Bonnie, when I saw him taking your blood. I've never felt these deep, penetrating feelings to this extent before. I know I'm not a werewolf, so it's strange that you have a smell that controls my urges, but it does. Not to mention, it makes me want to... Want to..."

"Want to what, Damon?" She asked supportively.

"Makes it hard for me to keep my hands off of you. This morning, I had to have your body. When the urge came, my body hurt, until I was inside of you. My body literally hurt, and then, the moment I was inside of you, my nerves calmed down."

"So, what do you think that means?"

"I don't know. I just know that I've never felt this connected to another person. I'm inside of you, and I feel it whenever I'm away from you, the connection between us. Whatever I'm feeling, Bonnie... Is helping our bond. And it's strengthening me every time we have sex."

"How do you know?" She asked with hesitance as Damon gripped her hand tight.

"Because I can feel it."

"I felt it today too."

"Which solidifies the need to get Aiden out of you."

"Well it's settled, your need and my need are the same." She said taking her clothes off.

"Bonbon? What are you doing?"

"I need him out of my head, and I need you inside of me."

"Oh yeah?" He asked suspiciously. "Your body is pretty exhausted."

"Yeah. I'm a big girl Damon. Now take your clothes off." She said waiting for him to strip.

"What do you want, Bonbon?"

"I want you to make me forget for a while." His black veins appeared under his eyes, and while his teeth appeared before her, they were longer. She gave him a rotten little grin and started kissing his face and neck. He looked at her while his eyes darkened.

"BEG!"

"Please?"

"Please, what?"

"Please fuck me senseless."

He grinned wickedly, and this time, he gave her his vampire self, every thrust. Then, he compelled her to forget who she was for a while, so she could close her mind off, so that when she went to sleep, Aiden couldn't penetrate her thoughts.

* * *

 **A/N Aiden is behind all of the manipulation that has kept Bonnie and Damon from figuring out who they were to each other over the years, manipulating Elena and Damon to fall for each other, Manipulating Enzo and Bonnie as well. Even though, only Damon could break the curse by choosing Bonnie, He hoped his manipulation of Enzo would be strong enough to keep Bonnie. Okay Aiden can manipulate everything except pure love. He manipulated and seduced Jo and Kai's mom to possess Kai, so he would be born Dark. Kai was the witch that was supposed to unite Aiden and Bonnie, eventually. He basically had a hand in most of Bonnie's life since she became a witch. Sheila knew of him and so did Emily. He has been around, and they tried keeping him from Bonnie. Sally (Tribus- Aiden's 3rd wife) is the demon from the vault that is responsible for Damon and Enzo. Enzo met Aiden in the vault, was compelled to forget. (I realize now Aiden's name is supposed to be spelled Aidan).**

 **LUCY is alive!**

 **Damon and Bonnie are connecting much more powerfully, it may seem sort of fast, but if you imagine the amount of years they have gone unknowing, their minds are accepting who they are to each other, and therefore, things between them are building kind of quickly. They are very passionate and intense for each other. Damon is the one who possessed Bonnie, and doesn't realize it, but Aiden, infected her with a demon, that he wants to darken her soul as well as any unborn children she may ever have. They haven't determined that yet, but, in the next couple chapters they will be piecing things together as she works on her magic and things will become more known to them. I want to focus on Bonnie and Damon building for a while and next chapter there will be more Steroline, and obviously Bamon.**

 **Something about Bonnie is different, and Damon can feel it.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	17. Sanctions in Savannah

**Possession**

 **Chapter 17 –** Sanctions in Savannah, Ga.

 **Chapter Rating M –** language, violence, dark themes and situations

A/N – Before anything I would like to send a special thanks to everyone who reads, reviews, follows, and favorites me, or any one of my stories. I am always blown away by my support. I have even had a few of you in recent chapters tell me this is one of your favorite fanfics. That means everything to me. That would mean everything to any writer, I think. The Guest Reviewer **(NeverDoubtBamon** ) Thank you so much for every ounce of encouragement you and other reviewers have given me about this story. There are a few of you and it always touches my heart, which makes updates nerve-wracking, because I always think, "Okay, this is the chapter that might lose people. They may not like what's about to happen." Lol But, for one thing as a writer I love to do, and I strive for, is to evoke emotions towards characters, good or bad, and hope to allow my audience to develop attachments to them, this is what I love the most about writing. Thank you Guest reviewer (NeverDoubtBamon) and everyone who feels that with this story. Everything you said to me, hit me in my brain hard, and I was so happy that you understood me as a writer. I mean literally, word for word. You made me go back and read some of my own chapters, because of your thorough passion felt like the passion I have when I write it. I wrote poetry my entire life. Never thought to try fiction until nine months ago. I am happy to be a writer in the BAMON fandom. I have no idea how long I'll be here, but as long you like it I love it. Sorry for this long ass note. I just wanted to say thank you. I appreciate every, single one of you guys and your motivating words. I kept it under 10,000 for you guys, which is what took the update so long I had to delete a lot. lol

Back to the reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. More elements/layers are being introduced. I do not own these characters. Sorry for spell errors sometimes they get passed me.

Happy Reading!

* * *

Damon and Bonnie have been stabilized for a few days. He rented a small house in Savannah for the time being. A small piece of furnished property that an older couple rented out in the outskirts of town. Savannah was the safest place for Bonnie, right now. He was worried about Aiden locating them, so he took Bonnie to Savanah, Georgia. The purpose for heading to Georgia for a few days was because Savanah was a hot spot for supernatural energy. It was known for having plenty of paranormal activity over the years. More along the lines of ghosts, which was perfect in their situation with Bonnie's being clairvoyant. Damon figured she could pick up on the energy of the spirits which resided there, unrested.

Not only was the paranormal activity great for Bonnie's magic, but it would be so heavy with paranormal traffic that Aiden would have a difficult time trying to track her mentally without picking up the energy of thousands of other spirits. Since he collected souls, it was hard not to absorb their energy. It was actually what his purpose was in life. So as long as they were in Savannah, Bonnie had some semblance of safety. Or so, they allowed themselves to believe this.

Bonnie was in a mossy wooded area, near a graveyard. She was told that a small coven of witches was burned at the stake and died in Savanah from around the time that Damon and Stefan were turned. They were killed in the northern most area of the woods which was now a cemetery. Although they weren't buried, the grounds still harvested the energy from their spirits. She wanted to harness their energy to chant, but they had to find where the spirit energy felt the heaviest.

"So how are you planning to locate the burn sight Bonbon?" Damon asked looking around the cemetery as if he was totally creeped out at the death that surrounded him, ironically.

"I am going to channel the spirits through my psychic connection."

"Talk to them?"

"No babe. I am going to channel the energy and my connection will tell me where to go. I just need to figure out how to channel without possessing. I mean, I have never channeled before, and from what we were researching, it's awfully close to possession. I really don't need to have an unrested spirit inside of me. I won't be able to control my actions if Aiden tries to locate me."

"I don't think this is smart Bonbon. Let's think about it, you channel this energy, what's to say you can't harness the powers without becoming possessed?"

"I just have to trust that I am strong enough to not let a spirit possess me."

"Yeah, but God knows these spirits have been without a vessel for over a hundred and seventy years, Bonnie. If one does possess you, what the hell am I supposed to do? I can't defeat a witch that resides in the body of an immortal witch."

"Then kill me Damon." She said with a serious face.

He gave her the most daggered stare and she laughed. "I'm kidding. If I become possessed, do what I taught you."

"I can't chant Bon. I am a vampire. I am a VAM-PIRE. We just suck blood and look good doing it."

"Damon, the future of your children rests on your ability to protect me. Their mother."

"I kid. I kid. I will do what you told me. God forbid something tries to possess you and then falls in love with me and then forces me into a love triangle with it, and then we live in this weird thrupple (Three-way) romance, and I am forced to lie to everyone forever about who you really are."

"It couldn't have been the other Salvatore? Huh God? Really?" She said joking, garnering the next set of daggers his blue, icy, orbs had to dart at her. "I kid, I kid. Remember?" She spoke sarcastically.

As they got closer to the northern part of the cemetery, Bonnie began to feel strong energy connecting her to the atmosphere. "Damon?" It stopped her in her tracks for a few seconds.

"Bon, you okay?"

"Yeah. I think so. I feel some strong energy surrounding us." She took a few more steps forward, then turned to the right. "This way." Damon followed Bonnie in her trance-like state to the large open area, where it looked like a weathered and destroyed wooden stand had been, and several large pillars. It was damaged and hardly any of it remained. Just pieces of wood where something use to be. Bonnie stopped suddenly and Damon watched her. She looked to Damon and she became frozen with the weight of those witch's death on her shoulders. Her body began to feel immense pain and heat. "Ahh." She gave a low, and deep painful groan.

Damon attempted to approach her, she put her hand up stopping him. "Bon..." He said furiously.

Bonnie began to channel the energy as she felt it penetrate her surroundings. "Okay, Damon. This is it right here."

"What do I do?" He asked frantically as the weather began to gradually get heavier.

"Just let me do this Damon. Unless I look like I _need_ your help, then just let me do this. Otherwise if it looks like something is trying to inhabit my body, then speak that chant I taught you. Our bond will allow you to syphon my powers to help me. Okay?"

He looked worried. "Bonnie?" He asked doubt in himself.

"I trust you Damon." She looked up while the sun was covered by the clouds and the sky turned grey. Bonnie began to channel he energy, but before she could those witches wanted Bonnie to see how they were killed first.

 **Savanah, Georgia 1840**

 _"_ _Please. We are not evil. Do not do this. We beg of you."_

 _Quiet witch! We The Counsel on behalf of the townspeople hereby sentence you to death by the burning at the stake. For evil hath not reigned inside of man, but man flock for power and greed to Evil."_

 _"_ _No, we are healers. We have not created an evil, but we created light to the darkness. Life to the death. We wish no harm upon you."_

 _"_ _The tongue of evil spirits deceives, as cleverly as the devil dresses as a wayward woman in disguise. Your soul is tainted with the devil's blood."_

(Bonnie's body begins to convulse and shake as she falls to the ground and Damon runs to her and holds her body from jerking around. He looks around but sees nothing that Bonnie sees as it plays out before her, all he sees is frenzied weather. "Bonnie. Bonnie." He yelled smacking her face a couple of times and she wouldn't snap out of it.)

 _Three women and a teenage girl are being roped to four large wooden pillars. The women are crying begging for their lives. "Please, not my daughter, she is but a girl. Please don't do this. Save my child. Her soul can be saved. Please do not do this. I beg of you."_

 _But the man hears nothing the woman is saying. He roughly pulls the young girl from her mother's arms and tosses her to a bigger man. "Rope her up there too."_

 _"_ _No. Please. She is good. She is pure. Don't kill her, please."_

 _"_ _Too late for that witch. The devils blood will turn to ash in the Earth and you will be dealt with in hell."_

(Bonnie's body temperature is rising. Damon looks for her pulse. She was breathing. He focused his strength on hanging on for her. She said to only help if he noticed possession. So far she was just yielding some side effects of her psychic connection)

 _Screams of an agonizing nature rang through the small town as the women were tied tightly to the pillars. The sixteen-year-old girl's cheeks filled with tears as she wasn't ready to die._

 _"_ _For your evil deeds, your first punishment in death will be to watch her burn first." The man said and he lit the fire under the sixteen-year-old girl._

 _"_ _NOOOOOOOOOOO." A guttural and angry moan reached her throat, scratching it with disdain and pain. "Bonnie!" The woman yelled, and Bonnie looked up having heard her name. The young red-head was also named Bonnie. As Bonnie Bennett continues watching, she tries to figure out how to help. Her pain was growing physically and mentally as she started connecting mentally to the young girl. The red-headed Bonnie must have been a psychic too._

 _The vile, hateful man spoke again, "And before us, the McCullough Witches are to die for the sins they commit against the Lord. For he is the only truth and light. He is the only healer. He is the only one we serve. BURN WITCH BURN!" The man yelled as the young woman finally felt the heat to her feet._

 _Then one by one, Bonnie watched as each witch was set on fire, and the screams of every one of them became scratched into her brain. Her heart ached with fire, burning her soul up, she had to do something._

("Noooo." Bonnie Bennett screamed as she watched the beautiful young red heads body begin to ignite something awful to watch. Something painful and heinous. Bonne Bennett ran through the crowd when she saw the young girl's ropes burn until they broke and one of her hands sprang free, Bonnie Bennett reached for Bonnie McCullough's hand and just as she did, she was violently being shaken by the chanting of Damon.)

 ** _tuun externorum negant spiritus_**

 ** _tuun externorum negant spiritus_**

 ** _tuun externorum negant spiritus_**

 _"_ _No Damon, Stop!" She screamed but he couldn't hear her. All he saw was her body going into possessive mode and he began to chant. He could not see the alternate time period body was living through. He just saw her in pain._

(Bonnie's hand in her unconscious state shot up and she called "MOTUS" And Damon was thrown into a tree.)

 _She didn't realize what she was doing, but Bonnie tried to save the other Bonnie and just as she ran to her and grabbed her hand through the fire. Once their hands touched and clasped each other, her body was jolted with a certain force and she was awakened._

 **Present time hours later...**

"Bonnie!" Bonnie screams as she jolts up.

"Bonnie, it's me. You are you. Why are you calling yourself?"

"Huh? What happened, Damon why are we back at the house?" he took her there and lay her on the bed.

"Bonnie, it was crazy out there. I wasn't sure what happened? The wind was blowing crazy. You caused a weather frenzy, and at one point you motioned me into a tree. I felt a couple of my ribs brake. We've been here a couple of hours. You were out cold."

"Really? I am sorry Damon. I didn't realize what I was doing. It all felt so real. I watched these witches be burned at the stake. I tried to save the young red-haired girl named Bonnie, that I saw and just as I reached for her hand, I woke up and here I am."

"Tell me you didn't make physical contact with the girl, Bonnie?"

"Just our hands and then I woke up."

"Bon-Bon. In doing that. Touching a deceased being in your unconscious state, isn't like really touching them, it is like touching their spirit. And you may have just signed on to share your vessel with the young red-haired girl your tried to save."

"Damon I felt connected to her. We were speaking to each other through a psychic connection. I needed to try-"

"No! Bonnie. You can't alternate timelines. You can't do that. Stop putting yourself in harm's way. I can't let you do it anymore. I refuse to lose you." He became emotional. He didn't cry but he was angry at her need to just keep jumping in the cross fire.

She grabbed his hand into both of her hands, and squeezed it. "I'm sorry, for scaring you Damon. But I just need you to learn how to trust me. I may make a mistake but your believing in my helps me. Don't assume the worst. We are in this together okay? I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Bonbon. I love you. We just got each other back. We can't just get lost in this again. Because make no mistake, I can run interference if I need to stop you. Please don't make me ever have to do that."

Her eyes watered. "I won't. I'm sorry."

Bonnie lie in the bed awaiting her head to stop spinning. Damon leaned in and kissed her. "I will say this baby, your nose didn't bleed. I could get used to this immortal witch thing. Except the whole, eyes rolling to the back of your head thing. Its creepy." He said making her laugh.

 **..oOo..**

Bonnie kept in contact with both Caroline and Elena while she was away. Elena had gotten further along in her pregnancy and Caroline was visiting the twins this weekend. They usually all had a conference call and video chat with their lives moving at different paces.

"So how are things going Elena, with the baby?" Bonnie asked.

"Good. I get to find out the sex next week so, we are excited about that. Oh and the nursery... Jer and Matt have been painting the walls for me. We decided to keep it neutral for now. It just seems to fit a baby boy or girl. The theme is going to be baseball if it's a boy and ballerinas, if it's a girl."

"How sweet, an ode to yours and Matt's childhood." Caroline said. "Lizzie, Josie, come say hi to your God mom and your Auntie." Caroline grabbed both girls as they ran for her lap.

"Hi babies. Look at you both. Oh my gosh I remember the day you were born. Now your both four years old. I miss you both."

"We miss you too God mommy. Guess what? Look." Lizzie said as she touched Caroline's hand and made Caroline's hair start to stick up like static cling."

Both girls giggle incessantly and so did both Bonnie and Elena. But Caroline wasn't amused. "What did mommy tell you about making tricks with your thoughts?"

"Sorry mommy." They said with sullen faces.

"I loved it girls. But remember what I said?"

"Yes God mommy. No tricks on mommy."

"And?"

"And only tricks we've practiced with you."

"Good. Now put mommy's hair back down and say sorry." Bonnie said giggling.

"Hi girls."

"Hi auntie Lena. Look at your belly." They said laughing.

"I know. Auntie is eating too much these days. Never eat a bunch of sweets or you'll end up like me."

"Okay." They smiled.

"Girls run along okay. Find daddy and tell him to get the burgers and hot dogs ready for the grille."

"Okay mommy. Bye God Mommy Bonbon. Bye auntie Elena."

"Bye girls." They both said.

"So, it sounds like you and Alaric are getting along better?" Bonnie noted.

"Yeah. We are fine as long as the 'good witch' Glinda isn't around. In his eyes she can do no wrong. I'm the wicked witch, and I need to respect her relationship with my girls. Pft."

Elena and Bonnie both gave her a look.

"What!" She said with an attitude.

"Nothing, it's just that, since Alaric is moving back to Mystic Falls to take over the Armory, I kind of think you should give him a break. I mean, it's not like she's going with him and he loves his life in Houston. So, he probably has a lot on his mind."

"How easy is it for him to see you and Stefan?" Bonnie asked.

"The difference is, I'd never let Stefan take over, or step on Alaric's toes about our kids. Alaric needs to learn that, I'm still their mom at the end of the day."

"I agree. I'm just saying, take it easy on him." Elena said. "When he comes back to Mystic Falls, he's gonna have to deal with seeing you and Stefan."

"Well..."

"Well what? How are you and Stefan? Is he talking to you?" Bonnie asked.

"I'd almost rather him not. He's very short with me and he leaves at night. I haven't heard from him since I've been with the girls. I've text twice, and no response. So," she got emotional. "So I don't know what to do. I messed up. I know I did. But... I love him. I was still hurt behind his leaving and I acted out of anger."

"Care, he needs time. Okay. I'll try to call him or have Damon call him. I haven't spoken to Stefan in about three days. And it was mainly through text." Bonnie said.

Elena was suspiciously quiet, and not saying much. "Whatever. I'm getting my hectic life together to bring my kids to Mystic Falls. That is something I have to look forward to."

"Right. Look forward to the positives Care. I can't wait to meet the girls so the baby will have play mates when he or she is big enough to play."

"Yeah Elena it'll be good to have a mom friend. Lord knows I miss the play dates and the afternoon teas. I never thought I'd miss those things, but I do. I miss my job. Stefan doesn't get it. He left me behind and spent three adventurous years with Valerie. Then, I dove into this relationship head first and hadn't worked through all of our issues. I was just angry. It was a mistake."

"Caroline. Enjoy my God kids. Stefan needs time. Give him some time, and I promise I will talk to him. Maybe Elena and Matt can be of help in that area too."

"Oh, yeah. Sure. What are friends for?" Elena stumbled out awkwardly.

"Yeah. Well, I really should go. We are spending the four day supposedly just family QT. So I need to help prepare the rest of the food. We are grilling and inviting some of my old work friends over and hopefully the tension between us will fade as we don't focus directly on each other."

"Caroline you've got this. You are one of the toughest women I know. Handle it okay?"

"Okay. I will. Oh hey, how are you and vampire Elvis?"

"I heard that vampire Barbie." Damon shouted from the bathroom as he just stepped out of the shower.

"Good, you were supposed to."

"I'd consider myself more of a James Dean type. But I mean, just as iconic." Damon walks out of the bathroom with his signature towel hanging low on his hips look. He started brushing his teeth and Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Really, I mean... You need to tan."

"You're one to talk." He said. "Bonnie happens to like my ivory colored skin, it's a good contrast to her cinnamon colored skin. You should see what it looks like when we-"

"DAMON!" All three girls stopped him in his tracks at the same time.

"Go away, Damon." Bonnie lightly shoved him out of the room, "you know you're not allowed in the room when we video chat. Mr. Inappropriate." She closed the door on him. But as soon as she walked back towards the device he came back in the room and carried her out kicking and screaming. All Caroline heard was Bonnie laughing and muffling around between the two bodies. They could tell he was trying to overpower her in some way. Then they heard him whispering to her.

"Uhh, I heard that Damon, you pervert." Caroline said.

"What, I can't help it," he says from the other room as Bonnie shuffles back inside fixing her clothes.

"Sorry, where were we?" Bonnie said as she sat back down.

"Well, Caroline has to get off of the chat session so..." Elena said. "We were gonna ask how you and Damon are doing, but it looks as if you are both doing, very good." Elena said.

"I mean, we're okay." She said smugly.

"Don't make me do what I just did again Bonbon." He barked from another room.

"Just kidding. We are doing a lot better. He's been great." She said smiling, then he walked back into the room with some black jeans on and nothing else.

"Don't you ever wear clothes?" Caroline asked.

"If I'm being honest, no. But I'm being polite since you two are "visiting" right now. Once our company leaves, I'm going to be back in my natural state-of-dress, or shall I say undress, while in my temporary castle."

"Liar. No one really walks around naked. That's just a silly thing people say to prove a point." Elena said. "Right?"

She looked at Bonnie and then to Damon grinning. "I don't know, am I lying Bonbon?"

She lifted her eye brows and pursed her lips together almost in a feigned denial look, "He isn't lying." She started to laugh.

"Okay, that's our queue. We should go. Matt's waiting for me so we can go to dinner. Miss you girls. Okay. Baby loves you both."

"Bye Lena."

"Bye Bon. Bye Care." She hung up and the two were left to their good byes.

"Hey. Bon. Was Elena acting funny to you?"

"A little strangely I'll say. Maybe the pregnancy has her in her feelings."

"I can believe that. But it wasn't that. The second we were talking about Stefan she started acting funny-like."

"You don't think...?"

"No. She wouldn't. I mean... Nah. I think the whole supernatural thing just still makes her feel weird. She has the pregnancy making her emotional."

"Yeah. Well I just hope she's okay. Last thing we need is her feeling stressed or anything while she's pregnant. That why I don't want her knowing what's going on."

"Okay Bon. Well. Go enjoy your horny gorilla back there. Duty calls, and I need to go. I love you."

"I love you too."

"What am I chopped liver?" He asked walking in with his pants on and a dark smirk.

"Bye Vampire Elvis. Love you too, I guess."

"I love you too blondie. Buh bye now." He said waving to her as he wrapped the other arm around Bonnie. He hung up the call and grabbed his witch. "So all the talk about Elena and Matt's Baby, and Caroline and Alaric's girls, and you didn't want to tell your best friends that you and I are going to have children one day?"

"I felt like I wasn't ready to steal the spotlight. Elena is pregnant and she deserves the attention. When I eventually get pregnant, then I promise. I'll spread the news like a wild fire hunny bun."

"Well, I say we keep trying until we put a little vamp-witch hybrid inside of you."

"We don't know that they'll be hybrids. What if they I are just witches or just vampires, or neither?"

"I don't care as long as they are healthy and strong." He's miles at her as she looked at him with uncertainty and insecurity.

"I can't see myself as a mother. I don't think I'd be good at it."

"Bonnie you take care of everyone, just imagine the fierce protective mama bear you'll becomes. You will be an amazing mother. You will be an amazing partner to walk this eternity with."

They looked into each other's eyes. The connection everyone always felt between Bonnie and Damon was becoming more evident to them. What everyone felt between them when they were in the same room, now they felt it too. Her hand gently cupped his cheeks as she lost herself in his kiss. Damon pulled her shirt off and felt the pangs of hunger within her for him. Her heart thumped against his chest and the pressure she put on him in these moments just made him want to make her as happy as he could, to make up for lost time. "I can't wait to put a baby inside of you."

"Aren't you afraid of him, trying to hurt our babies, Damon?"

"I'm not afraid of him. When it comes to you and our children, I'm not afraid of any one, Bonbon."

"He's a black-blood vampire Damon. Which means he's more powerful than we can fully understand and the fact that he's quiet the last few days, worries me."

"You are Bonnie Bennett, the true immortal witch. You are growing in your power, and me, well I'm just a crazy son-of-a-bitch, literally, you've met Lily, right? I'm the crazy son-of-a-bitch that is somehow becoming more powerful as the weeks go by. I don't know why I'm getting stronger and faster and hungrier. But, I'm not afraid, for some reason. Maybe because the possession is gone. Maybe because the life I am living is true to what I want and need. Maybe because something inside of me is fearless when it comes to protecting you."

She looked at him shaking her head in wonderment.

"What Judgy?"

"Nothing, I just... Almost a decade ago, you came to mystic falls. You were relentless and maniacal. You and I have tried to kill each other. You attacked me-"

"Because of Emily..."

"You attacked me. I set you on fire. I have fried your brains countless times. You've been reckless with my life at times. I watched Rebekah torture you and l walked away without helping you. I have had the chance to end you more than once and you me. Right now, we stand here, as two people who somehow, through it all, found love and strength inside of one another."

"I'm ashamed of it all Bonnie. But I can't take any of it back because then I wouldn't be the man I am before you today. Ready to take a silver bullet to the heart, deliver a lifetime of hell to anyone who hurts you, or become possessed, for the sake of keeping you alive. I would do anything for you. Because, because for the first time, someone, means more to me, than me. My life, without you, is nothing but blood and gore. You breathed something into me, that I haven't felt since 1839, life." He spoke true words to her making her smile.

"Damon, I used to want to watch you burn alive." She crosses her arms and shakes her head smiling.

"Bonnie, I used to want to drain your blood until you were lifeless." He matches her dig, and shoots her one back.

"I used to want to give you aneurisms until your brain hemorrhaged and the blood spilled from every orifice from the neck up, and you choked on it as you died slowly and painfully."

He gritted his teeth and growled, "I used to want to rip your clothes off and teach you lesson after lesson, until you apologized for being a judgy little witch towards me, and hating me."

"You were an asshole." Her pitch grew in attitude.

"I'm so turned on right now." He said wanting to tear her clothes off.

"You were reckless."

"You were judgy."

"You were selfish."

"You were too damn selfless."

"Cocky bastard."

"Self-loathing martyr."

"Evil blood-sucker."

"Goody two shoes."

"God I hated you."

"I wanted to kill you."

They were in each other's faces feeling the heat of the moment. Bonnie's was breathing heavy and Damon was glaring at her as if he were starved for saving, and she was his salvation. They trailed back to the feelings they had all of those years ago.

"I feel like I'm staring at The Damon I met; the reckless jerk, who terrified me to my bones."

"And I'm looking at sixteen-year-old Bonnie Bennett, in all of her judgy glory."

"God I hate you right now Damon Salvatore."

"I'm about to hate fuck the witchy juju out of you, all over this house, while I taste that Bennett magic in your veins."

"Let me make it easy for you." She put her hands up and gave him an aneurism, knocking him to his knees.

"Aahhhh. Damn you Judgy. I hope you're ready." He roughly grabbed her body and pushed her into the wall. This would be the first time they ever role played. He as the old Damon and her as the old Bonnie. Damon had Bonnie in every which way for hours, and since Bonnie had some powers back, she didn't let up on him either, putting up supernatural fight of lust filled hostility and love making.

 **oOo**

Stefan had spent every night at After Dark. One of the places he knew Aiden hung out. He made it appoint to disappear at night, every night after his attack on Bonnie. That night something overcame Stefan and his desire for blood grew tenfold, and at night, Ripper Stefan came out to hunt. He didn't want to hurt Caroline, so he disappeared and dealt with his hunger. As of a few nights ago Stefan hadn't seen Aiden, but it all changed a few nights ago when Aiden, Kenny and Sally found him at the Founder's Day parade. The festival in Mystic Falls that happened once a year. The big event that brought all of the townspeople together. The night vampires unsuspectingly preyed on countless victims.

"Stefan, to what do we owe the pleasure of catching you alone out here?"

"Aiden, what the hell do you want?"

"Really? Come on I thought we were brothers. After all we share a particular woman in common. A particularly beautiful woman."

"Leave her out of this."

"Oh but, she's in this. She's in this and unfortunately I haven't seen her in over a week. Any idea why? Or where she might be?"

"She's where she's supposed to be, with my brother."

"I sensed that. That bastard really knows the right words to say to her, doesn't he? Wouldn't you agree, that he's an amazing manipulator when it comes to my witch?"

Stefan sled to Aiden and grabbed him by his collar throwing him into a dumpster in an alley way. Then he sped back to him and grabbed him by his jaw. Stefan's strength had grown to immaculate measures after drinking from Bonnie. Then every night, he was back to drinking from people. Although, Aiden was strong enough to counter, he didn't. He just stared in a dumb-founded amazement.

"Why Stefan, what strong arms you have." He said with soft sarcasm.

"The better to kill you with."

"Now, now. My friend. I sense something in you that wasn't there before. What, or shall I say, who has gotten into you?"

Stefan dropped Aiden and began walking away. Aiden sped to Stefan and stopped him. Stefan, I see you still don't understand, that I see you as a friend. I find comfort in becoming your Ally. Never have I posed a threat to you." Stefan pushed passed Aiden roughly and proceeded to walk. "I know what you desire, Stefan." Aiden shouted in the alleyway. Stefan kept walking. "I can get you all of what your Ripper's heart desires. His words caused for Stefan to stop. "Yes. You think I don't know what a ripper is? They are strong, relentless, powerful, dominant, about the hunger, the kill, the bloodlust, the darkness."

Stefan turned to Aiden, "You don't know anything about me."

"Except, I do. I know you drank from my witch and ever since your blood lust has been out of control. Blame the devil, she has that effect on me too. I mean, I didn't have her blood from biting her, but well, there are other ways to get the blood of a Bennett witch without them knowing."

"How so? How did you take her blood?" Stefan asked angrily.

"It started with a tongue, a naked witch, and some sexual deviance." He said laughing. Stefan sped to Aiden in attack mode again and was stopped by Sally. The human girl from Bonnie dance class. Or he thought she was human.

Sally's eyes turned white and her face grew pale as purple veins began to surface on her cheeks and under her skin. "Her eyes paralyzed him as she made him freeze in place.

"Wha- what the hell are you?"

"Oh Tribus? She's special. She's not what you think she is. She's a soul sucking succubus and she's the woman that turned your brother's humanity into a thing of the nineteenth century past." Aiden said laughing sarcastically. "Get it, because that was when he was last human? Oh the devil. I kill myself."

"What? She's the one that was controlling Damon and Enzo?"

"Yes. She's far more powerful than she appears. But she only moves on my commands. You see, being a King, kind of has its advantages."

"So it's true. You are here for Bonnie?"

"I mean, I kind of told you that already."

"No, you said you needed Bonnie to send you home." Stefan said in a frozen state as Sally's electrifying gaze haunted him and paralyzed his movements.

"This is still true, but I can't do it, if she keeps disappearing with that manipulative protector of hers."

"He won't stop, I won't stop. Bonnie is ours. She is family. She belongs to us. We belong to her. It's not something that will change it dates back centuries even older than you." Stefan said.

"Maybe it does. But still, it doesn't change things. As long as a prophecy on your world declared that, in my world a prophecy declared that I am promised any human witch from this dimension to bare my seed. Bonnie was chosen for me centuries ago, and the promise was made by your twisted ancestor. A good man. I knew him personally. You may have heard of him, Silas."

"You're lying."

"On contraire my friend. When Silas gave Amara that cure, I was promised Quetsiyah. The scorned witch of Silas' past. However, Quetsiyah was scorned as any woman and she sent me packing closing the portal. The portal wouldn't be opened for another few centuries later when I came here with Tribus. But Tribus was trapped in the Armory and locked away in the vault. Emily sent me home, and somehow I made it back, blah, blah, blah. Then, that sexy Sheila." He said, smiling to himself. "You know, she was a dancer like Bonnie, at Bonnie's age. Bennett witches re profoundly flexible. After a good couple of weeks of fun, she figured out who I was and sent me back and she spelled the worlds to separation, hoping it would keep anyone from ever crossing over again. But since my wife was still here the spell didn't work. She didn't realize you can't close the portal connection between two dimensions if even just one person in that dimension is on the other side. While I was here, I took care of some connections insuring my connection to your world through the Gemini coven."

"How long have you known about Bonnie?"

"Since before she was born." Stefan shock hit Aiden in the gut in a humorous way. "So, in actuality, she belongs to me." Aiden made Stefan face turn up in irritation and disdain.

"So how does Silas play into this?"

"He promised me a witch of Quetsiyah's lineage. But once he gave the cure to Amara, Quetsiyah was no longer an option to me. She wasn't immortal. I needed an immortal, so I waited for the chosen one to break the doppelgänger curse and reverse the immortality back to Quetsiyah's line."

"Bonnie?"

"And Bingo was his name." He sang merrily.

"Well, since you haven't heard, Silas is gone. He was sent to the imploding other side and well, let's just say, his words to you broke the minute his existence ceased."

"Stefan, there are loopholes everywhere. Silas merely was sent to my dimension where he lives a fulfilling life. His soul is happy. He has made peace with life and well, he serves me now."

"How can anyone who lives in the dark dimension have peace?"

"You come to peace with a lifetime of darkness. It's not for everyone." He laughs. "Let me tell you it truly feels like hell to some. But if you except who you are in the dark world. If you except the role I give you in that dimension... You come to peace with it. Don't I seem peaceful to you?"

"You seem manipulative."

"I am, but I'm okay with that. You see where I'm going here? Geez this guy." Aiden grinned. "I see we are getting nowhere. Listen, Tribus free Stefan. I need him to know I wouldn't take his free will. After all a ripper isn't bad for business where I am from. I've met your mother, let me say, Lily is prime Ripper."

"Wait what did you just say?"

"Oh you didn't know? Lily was sent to me just before I came here. Yeah, it's a huge party there. You should see us. She's basically like the castle mom," he spoke sarcastically, "you know how sororities have the house mom. Well yeah, she really has grown on me. She reminds me of my own mother, except sometimes the thoughts she has of you boys really puts a damper on my moods."

"My mother is in your dimension?"

"Oh yeah. I could always take you to see her, if you'd like."

"How?"

"Well, Ripper, first...it takes a Bennett witch and some freakishly powerful magic."

 **..oOo..**

"I can't believe we made the bed levitate." She said out of breath.

"No, Bonbon, you made the bed levitate."

"Well you shattered the wood with your gripping the posts. Now we have to replace that little old couples bed. How are you getting so strong Damon? And your fangs and nails, when you transition, are unbelievable out of control sharp."

"It's just our connection Bonnie. Something about our bond is growing, and making us each develop in our abilities. You in your magic and me in my strength."

"Well, I guess I'd better get used to these then, right?" Bonnie lift her thigh and showed him the deep claw marks buried into her skin and making their way up her rib cage.

His face sharpened, he didn't realize how sharp his nails were when he transitioned. "Damnit, Bon. I'm sorry. I didn't realize, I thought I was being kind of gentle when I grabbed your legs. Here, come here and let me heal you."

"No. I don't want you to. I don't mind it."

"Bon, it's pretty deep."

"It's okay. Leave it." He looked at her shaking his head.

"I've met plenty of kinky women, but you my little witch, take the cake. The way you took my blood... Again. It's as frightening as it is erotic. I'm not sure I'm okay with you taking my blood, from that area anymore."

"Baby, that blood, gets me incredibly high on you." She said wrapping her arms around him and kissing him passionately. They both were slightly covered in one another sweat and neither wanted to part from the other. Except Bonnie was getting hungry, because Damon could feel her need for sustenance. "As much as I want to bask in the ambiance of our love making all night, you haven't eaten since before the channeling you did earlier, before you knocked out. Let's make a midnight snack.

"I don't want to. I just want to lay here lazily with you." Damon sat up quickly.

"Did you hear that?" He asked suspiciously.

The way he asked her worried her. "What, Damon? What it is?" She sat up covering her body with the sheets.

"Shhh."

He stood up from the bed with the broken posts at the head and trickled over to the bedroom window and looked out. "Damon, what is it?" He shook it out, and chalked it up to an animal.

"Never mind. Just keep your ears peeled okay?" He said and he grabbed his shirt and helped her put it on before they walked out into the living area. Bonnie threw her boy shorts on while his shirt covered most of her body. They walked into the kitchen and Bonnie began pulling out stuff to make pancakes."

"No. We are not eating pancakes again. How about a sandwich?"

She frowned, "Fine. But I want grilled peanut butter and bananas." She said while he turned up his face.

"Don't start with me Damon."

"I didn't say anything about the weird way in which you choose to pair your food these days. Pancakes and bacon and blood, peanut butter and bananas grilled, and..."

"And I think I'll put some music on."

"No, No music. We've spent a couple of hours being enemies invading each other's territories, making this little cottage a hostile living arrangement. Just, talk to me. Tell me what happened today at the graveyard at the witch's site. I was proud of you out there today containing the power inside of you. I know you don't fully understand your abilities right now, but you were kind of amazing to watch out there, baby."

"Oh. Were you turned on?"

"Of course, anytime you do magic, I'm turned on. But more than that, I was in awe and just honored to belong to you." Bonnie cupped his cheek and kissed him.

"Thanks." Bonnie grinned and he grinned back at her. They paused a bit and she shook her head at him, then proceeded to talk. "So this girl, I had the vision for, her name was Bonnie. Isn't that strange?"

"Uh, yeah. It's kind of a coincidence. Not Bennett right?"

"No, Bonnie McCullough. They called them the McCullough witches."

"We'll have to do some research on the McCullough witches. What did she say to you?"

"She said nothing. Her mother was screaming about how her daughter was young and begging for her life to be salvaged. And the men, they didn't care. Or the townspeople. It was vicious and vile and heart-breaking. They wanted to watch the women burn. They didn't care about Bonnie, or how young she was. She was crying, and she was helpless. If she was a witch. Why didn't she stop it? Why didn't she use magic to stop it?"

"Bon, something we can't answer. Maybe she was a different type of witch."

"I heard her mother say they were healers. They helped people. And her face, she was terrified, Damon."

"But Bonnie. What did you do?"

"I may have saved her Damon." She said fully expecting his lecture.

"What?"

"I think I saved her, but I'm not sure." Damon grew increasingly concerned and his forehead wrinkled towards the bridge of his nose and he stood up and jolted blue eyes at her.

"Bonnie, what did you do?"

"I don't know anything except that I felt her presence and then I woke up in the bed."

"Bonnie Bennett?"

"I don't know exactly what happened, except I just know I didn't cross over the threshold of my memory exactly the same."

"Bonnie!"

"Damon?"

"Bonnie!" He got louder.

She bit her lip. "I know what you're going to say and you're wrong."

"Then if you know what I'm going to say, why put yourself in a position to have to hear me say it? Why are you so hard-headed? What does it take to get through to you? That wasn't the threshold to your memory. You can't have a memory of a time you didn't exist. Bonnie, you crossed a time line. You went to the past, and you may have changed something."

"I didn't change anything. But maybe it was a sign. Coming to Savannah, helped me to touch time once more."

"You've done this before?"

"The night of the show. You and Aiden were about to attack each other and somehow I managed to stop time and absorb your energies."

"Why don't I remember this, or know about it?"

"I didn't want to worry you." He just looked at her shaking his head.

"So maybe you went back and absorbed the energy of this witch? Maybe she passed her powers to you?"

"Maybe, but the question is, how am I able to manipulate time, how can I force anything on the time continuum? I was out there today and I can't tell you what I did to alter my timeline. But I need to figure it out, because the sooner I know, the sooner we can't get back to Mystic Falls and send Aiden packing."

"I wouldn't rush going back now. Everyone seems safer with you and I gone. For now, we need to just focus on strengthening and magic. I think if we can figure out how you went to the past today, then we can go back in time to when Aiden got here through the portal and send him back." Damon said as he walked to the living room window and looked outside hearing a noise again.

"When did Aiden get here? That's the question." Bonnie walked to Damon wondering what he was looking at. "What are you looking at Mr. Salvatore?" She wrapped her arms around him from the back.

"My hearing picked up something."

"I'm looking out of the window, nothing. It's a quite area. Not many houses. All of that open area. I don't see anything."

"I heard it a while ago, but it was a couple of miles away. Now it sounds a lot closer." Damon looked out of the window and back to Bonnie and his eyes were vamping into defense mode, and his veins were darkening under his eyes.

"Damon? What's wrong?"

"Bonnie stand back." He said pushing her away from the window.

"Damon?" She asked worried. Damon sped to Bonnie and grabbed her and they flew to the other side of the room as the window shattered with the broken glass of a body being thrown inside. A terrified Bonnie was being body covered by Damon and she held him as their bodies continued skidding across the floor. Damon continuing to shield her jumped up and looked over at the body of a dead man. It had a familiar style of drainage. One of which every ounce of blood had been depleted from the corpse and it was as pale white as a ghost. "What is it Damon?"

"Bonnie, go back into the bedroom. Lock the door."

"No. Damon. I'm not leaving who is that?" She said looking at the body. "I mean, who did that?"

"You don't want to know, trust me. Go in the room and spell it closed."

"No." Then there was a quiet knock at the door.

They froze staring at each other. Damon signaled for Bonnie to go lock herself inside of the room and spell it closed. She slowly tried to tip toe back to the room, and the front door flung open.

"Now, it's not polite to pretend, not to be home. Especially for your dear old pal."

"Enzo? How did you find us?"

"It's not a matter of how, it's a matter of what lead me here. I was in NOLA, and then something drew me here. And now, I'm seeing in the flesh what I was in denial about." Enzo looked terrifying. He was in his complete vampire form, and he looked like he had fed on several people, because he was filled with the venom of hate from Bonnie and Damon's deceit.

"Enzo, I told you I was coming back for her. I told you that I had to protect her."

Enzo didn't speak again. He stared at Damon with hunger for his death and Bonnie looked terrified, but she knew she needed to help somehow. She hadn't spoken yet, she was standing in Damon's shirt and only her underwear, and she wasn't prepared to have any conflict.

"Enzo, we spoke not too long ago. Did you forget our conversation?"

Enzo slowly stepped towards the doorway. "Invite me in."

"We don't own this place." Damon said.

"Except, now you do. There's the owner." He pointed to the dead man on the floor. "He was kind of stale, but what he lacked his wife made up for in spice." He laughed.

"You killed the little old couple?" Damon asked in an appalling manner.

"Please mate, you did worse than that, when we were being a team, getting shit done."

"Enzo, stop! Stop right there. Not another word."

"Oh, I'm guessing you didn't tell Bonnie the Vile things we did, while we were away, now have you?" He became smug.

"Motus." Bonnie threw her hand upwards and sent Enzo flying. She ran to the door, closed and locked it.

"Damon, what's gotten into Enzo? I thought he knew. I mean, I spoke to him about us." She said frantically.

"You did? When did you and Enzo speak?"

"A couple of months back. The day you got back and he and I spent the day together."

"You spent the whole day with Enzo? I thought it was just a few minutes. And what happened?"

"We talked about random things. He and I, you and old me he didn't want to stop doing what he was doing. He said... I don't remember much."

"Great. He compelled you. He must have taken your blood."

"What are we going to do he's coming back and I don't want to hurt him."

"Just go inside of the room and spell it. I can invite him into this room and as soon as I calm him down, he will leave. Okay?"

"Okay. Damon... Don't hurt him."

"Are you kidding me Bonnie? Enzo is without his humanity."

"No he isn't."

"Bonnie in case you forgot, Enzo and I were on the same path. I am only okay because of you. He drained that man, and probably several other individuals and he's high on the bloodlust. He's very strong right now and since I haven't been draining humans within an inch of their lives as of late, he's probably going to be a lot stronger than me."

"Then let me help you."

"No. He's dangerous right now, Bonnie. Trust me, I know what he can do. He will probably try to take your blood. Just go in the room and let me try to get rid of him. Whatever you hear, don't open the door until I've calmed him down. No matter what Bonnie."

Bonnie walked into the room and closed the door. After he heard her spell the door he opened the front door, and waited inside for Enzo calmly. When Enzo returned, he wasn't too pleased. "I'll say mate, I never thought the woman I loved would throw me through the air for the man who constantly endangers her well-being."

"I apologize. She gets kind of protective of me." He smirked causing Enzo to snarl heavily.

"Invite me in." He growled.

Damon tried to keep it light-hearted, but he knew how dangerous Enzo could really be. Having spent a year in darkness with him. "Now, Enzo, if I invite you in, I need your word you're not going to try to attack me or my lady, because... I don't want to have to hurt you. But most of all she asked me not to hurt you."

"You have my bloody word." He gritted.

"Then, Enzo, please... Come in."

The second he made it inside he staked Damon and slammed the door shut. Damon choked on his own blood and looked up at Enzo... "I should've known better than to trust a Brit." He coughed up more blood and collapsed into the ground falling unconscious. Paranoid, Bonnie broke the spell and opened the door feeling her connection to Damon become pained as her chest felt his pain, and before she could run to him, Enzo sped to the bedroom and locked them inside of the room.

He stood behind her with one hand around her throat and the other around her waist, "Now, fickle little witch, spell this room."

"No. Enzo. Please. Damon and I are connected in every way right now. You need to pull that stake out of his chest. I'm having a hard time breathing."

"It's too bad then isn't it?" He threw her to the floor. "That's just a small taste of what I felt hearing you moan his name from miles away. Do you have any idea what hearing the woman you love sounds like as another man invades her body mercilessly? And what in the bloody hell was he doing to you? At points I thought he was trying to kill you. So I had to take my anger out on someone."

"The poor old couple who owns this house?"

"Well, now Damon owns it, so..." He was interrupted and he shook is his head as she tried to give him an aneurism. He reached for his temples and when she got up to run for it, he pulled her by her hair.

"The thing about humanity, is if the one person who can bring you out of it, no longer gives a damn, you're just stuck as a hateful, demon forever, right? I kind of like it this way. Maybe I can reclaim what I lost in you the way he claimed you when he returned... Maybe, I can-" she head-butted him from behind her and then grabbed her head at how painful it actually was to head-but a vampire. He clutched his bloody nose then yelled at her.

"Why Bonnie?"

"I'm so sorry. But you know what we had was gone when you came back and said you couldn't stop what you were doing. He came back for me, and it was meant to be that way. We spoke about it before. You and I. Don't you remember?" She said crying.

"Spell the bloody room, and don't try anything funny because I'll reach through your chest and pull your heart out." She knew he wasn't lying because he grabbed her and began digging his nails into her chest.

Bonnie chanted and spelled the room and once the seal lit the room barriers, Bonnie was shaken off of her feet as Enzo turned her body to him roughly and put both of his hands around her throat squeezing the life out of her. Bonnie wasn't a vampire. She had never had to rest her healing abilities if someone were to actually kill her. Sure she was an immortal, and would live an ageless eternity, but she wasn't a vampire. If someone killed her she may not come back. Spit formed at the corners of Bonnie mouth as she reached for Enzo's hand to loosen his grip. She couldn't chant because he was squeezing her windpipe.

Bonnie was choking out sounds trying to get through to Enzo.

"En...zzzz...ooo P-p-plee-aaase..." her eyes were slowly filling as if they were tightening as the blood rushed to her brain and her lungs began to feel an insurmountable pressure of heat filling up the very core of her body and her tongue felt as though it was swelling inside of her throat. Then something snapped inside of him as he heard her heart beat fading, Enzo heard a second heart beat coming from Bonnie's body. His brows furrowed to the bridge of his nose and his face began to vibrate ferociously with uncertainty as he saw her lifeless, and dying before him, he pulled Bonnie off of her feet and her toes barely scratching the wood of the floor she was slowly collapsing into herself as her body fought to protect her, the life inside of her began to fight for her.

 _It can't be. There's no way she can be... Damon's a vampire..._ He thought. Then his heart broke as he came to the realization that Damon and Bonnie were more than he wanted to believe they were.

No stronger than he was, was the life inside of her. Enzo began to shake violently and his hands which were clutched around her neck shook until Bonnie fell to the floor unconscious. Enzo was thrown to the wall and his body was rendered paralyzed on the floor. By this point, Damon came to, and was banging on the door and he couldn't get in as Bonnie spelled it.

"BONNIE! BONNIE! Enzo! Open the got damn door! Bonnie." He yelled until his voice became strained.

"Bonnie. Please..."

No sounds were coming from the room. He listened for her heart beat and breathing and it was slowly thumping, fighting. But fighting none the less.

Damon pounded on the door for what felt like hours. Bonnie was unconscious, and Enzo was paralyzed from some immeasurable force, which was protecting Bonnie.

"Bonnie. Baby, please open the door." Damon became emotional. He felt her unconscious presence and he knew the room was spelled. "Wake up. Bonnie!"

He didn't stop screaming or yelling.

Damon turned his back to the door and slid down almost feeling defeated. The same feeling Bonnie felt at the Armory when he and Enzo were inside. Damon had little time if any to figure out how to get the woman he loved from the clutches of the man she left, for him. The man he's been on the run with. The man who he had a rocky companionship. The man he trusted to an extent except when it came to _her_. The man who didn't owe him anything after some of the things Damon put him through. The man, who stood between him and the woman he wanted to spend his eternity.

He banged on the door again.

"ENZO!"

"BONNIE."

No sounds came from the room. He couldn't hear anything, all he could do was feel the struggling breaths of Bonnie's breathing and her steadily, freakishly slow, heartbeat.

* * *

 **Will Damon be able to get to Bonnie? What' going on with Enzo and Stefan?**

 **Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please leave your thoughts….**


	18. Relapse

**Possession**

 **Ch18-** Relapse

 **Ch Rating M**

 **Thanks, everyone who follows and reads and thanks for your reviews. Shorter chapter guys Enjoy - Happy Halloween Weekend!**

* * *

Damon turned his back to the door and slid down almost feeling defeated. The same feeling Bonnie felt at the Armory when he and Enzo were inside. Damon had little time if any to figure out how to get the woman he loved from the clutches of the man she left, for him. The man he's been on the run with. The man who he had a rocky companionship. The man he trusted to an extent except when it came to _her_. The man who didn't owe him anything after some of the things Damon put him through. The man, who stood between him and the woman he wanted to spend his eternity.

He banged on the door again.

"ENZO!"

"BONNIE."

No sounds came from the room. He couldn't hear anything, all he could do was feel the struggling breaths of Bonnie's breathing and her steadily, freakishly slow, heartbeat.

An hour had passed and Damon stood up pacing the room thinking. His head was hurting from all the yelling and he remembered that he has the ability to syphon even her magic. Thoughtless, provoking of Enzo is what lead to this. He didn't realize Enzo was so blissfully unaware, and now realized Enzo was brought here for a reason made him wonder if it was _her,_ who sent him. The woman who possessed them. He didn't have time to think about that, he had to get her to undo the spell. Somehow.

He walked to the bedroom door and closed his eyes, placing his hands on the door. He stood there helpless because he wasn't sure what to do and the it just came to him. He closed his eyes concentrating on Bonnie's thoughts, her deep unconscious mind. He felt something different inside of her body. He felt a battle inside of her body. He felt a mixture of beats in her heart. The arrhythmia made him fear the worst and he pushed his way inside of her mind, as hard as it was. A mixture of memories was swimming through her head, because she wasn't thinking about anything. He had to lock in one memory he shared with her, one with which he could speak to her.

His force was working against her to push out as much as he could until, one memory caught him of guard, it was the memory of him violently ripping into her neck when she was possessed by Emily.

 _"Damnit, no." Damon suddenly looked at his hands, and his mouth was filled with her blood, and he was in the Woods while she was laid out on the ground. Stefan had just fed her his blood and Elena was standing around pulling her hair in turmoil, after watching Damon attack Bonnie, and being lucky enough that Stefan could heal her, saving her life. Everyone looked at him, angrily and Bonnie's fear rose as she awakened._

 _"Oh my god, he just... What the hell?" Bonnie had no idea he was a vampire; all she knew is he attacked her and he was very scary looking. She stood shaken and devastated. She wanted to run, but she was frozen with fear._

 _"Bonnie, no. It's a mistake. This isn't real. It's a memory. Focus, I need you to-"_

 ** _"Motus!"_**

 _Bonnie yelled then looked at her hand in shock after she threw his body with magic she didn't realize she had possessed. She screamed and ran. "Ahh, ahh." breathing large gasps trying to catch her breath as she ran through the trees. Something about running through the woods felt familiar. The darkness around her and the shuffling of the leaves as they covered her feet. Thick thick fog began to fill the air around her and she could barely see in front of her._

 _"Bonnie." Elena called out, "Stefan go after her."_

 _"No. No. Please. Let me. This isn't real. You're not real, you're a memory."_

 _"Damon, what are you talking about?"_

 _"Please, Stefan trust me, stay here. Bonnie is lost in her thoughts. I need to wake her." Stefan grabbed Damon's arm, fearing what he might do to Bonnie again._

 _"What are you talking about? You just attacked her for destroying the talisman, so you could bring Katherine back."_

 _"What? That crazy bitch? I could care less." Damon shouted._

 _Stefan was baffled because Damon just literally attacked Bonnie in the woods when he realized she was possessed by Emily, and refused to release Katherine from the tomb. "I'm coming with you Damon. I can't trust you and neither can she. Elena, please go wait in my car, lock all doors." Stefan and Damon ran after Bonnie and when they caught her she was standing with fire in her eyes._

 _Bonnie's feet carry her far, but not far enough to out run two vampires._

 _"You can't out run me Bon."_

 _"Don't come near me!" She lifted her hands and both vampires stood still fearing her as she feared them. Then Damon walked slowly, inching his way to her and Bonnie lifted her arm and dropped it forcing him to fall._

 ** _"Dolorem corporis!"_**

 _"Ghaaaah!" He screamed, as his body was brought to utter pain._

 _"Bonnie?" Stefan spoke calmly holding his arms up. "I come in peace. Please. Let me talk to you before you kill him. He can't die like this. Not before you hear him out" No matter how much he wanted Damon dead, he needed to figure out what Damon was talking about._

 _"Him? Him?" She yelled. "What about me? He tried to kill me. He bit me and took my blood with intent to harm me. Damon is a menace. He's a monster!" She looked at them both with venom. "And tonight, he's going to know pain." She raised her hands to the sky as the wind grew stronger. Leaves and dirt flying everywhere as Damon clenched his body in utter pain. She cursed his insides to weaken in pain, and he couldn't even talk, as she looked at him with control. He stuttered blood from his lips._

 _Bonnie was sixteen and fearful of the man who tormented her, hurt her friends, and caused her pain mere minutes ago. Still her arms raised to the gusty sky, "Tonight, he will know what pain feels like."_

 _Stefan shouted to her, "Bonnie stop. Please." But her chant reached the black as night sky before his words reached her ears._

 ** _"Mortis Sangiunem"_**

 _Damon was clenching the ground in pain, she was draining his body of blood._

 **oOo oOo**

Caroline looked around Alaric's house, standing in the kitchen alone, all their guests were gone and she'd just put the girls to bed. Alaric, was upstairs, and she had a moment alone to think. She felt her connections to all three of the people she was bonded to becoming strained. She grabbed her head and closed her eyes and suddenly was stricken with a vision of blood. She had no idea from whom, or from where. However, she knew she needed to figure things out right now. She grabbed for her phone dialing Stefan.

The dark walls of the Alaric's house only kept her sane, because her children were there. Caroline tapped her hot pink nails along the table while the phone rang and rang. It had been over a week of him avoiding her. After a trivial delay, she worked up the nerve to leave another voice mail. She was taking in all the humility he was providing her with, and all she could do was be the bigger person. Because she hurt him. The beep sounded and her voice shook but she spoke in her regular preppy, Caroline voice.

"Hey Stef. I'm calling again. Umm, the girls told me to tell you Hi. They hoped you'd come this time. I told them you were looking forward to them coming to Mystic Falls. They're excited to see you, and Auntie Bonnie, they said. Anyways, I had this terrible feeling, about something. A vision of blood. I'm hoping everything's okay. I had a video chat with Bonnie and Damon earlier, and they were okay. So my next thought was you, and to check on you." Caroline exhaled and to keep her composure before speaking again. "Anyways, I'm sorry Stefan. For everything. Please call me. Or text me to let me know you're okay. I love you." She gently tapped the red _End_ button on her phone, about to release some tears.

She hung up without saying Bye. She just needed to get off the phone and get herself together. Loving a man, and hurting him, was a painful reminder of how things may never be the same again. The guilt could've put her in a mind to dwell, but instead, she was interrupted by the father of her children.

"Ric, you frightened me."

"Sorry. Just came down for a glass of water." He took a sympathetic glance at her, showing concern. "You...okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. The girls were a handful today. I feel like my absence has created this listening barrier between them and me. It's a bit disparaging."

"Well we can get to that in a minute, but what's the deal with you and Stefan? And before you say nothing, keep in mind I heard the message you just left him."

"Oh, you heard. Uhh, I basically kept a very important secret from him, for a while. He found out mistakenly, and not from me. So, we haven't spoken since."

"He's a man. He's going to want to push you away or a while, too see how willing you are to fight for him. It's not his thought process. He's probably imagining that whatever betrayal it was is unforgivable. Because he's a pig-headed man, and that's what we do." He paused then looked at the woman he grew to really, love. "But eventually when he's able to think more clearly, he'll come around. But don't stop reaching. Some men just need to feel, fought for."

In those moments Alaric amazed her. She'd put him through an emotional ringer when it came to Stefan. But he knew Caroline's heart was always in the right place. "Why Alaric? Why are you offering me advice about Stefan, after what I did?"

"As I said, some men need to feel fought for." He drank the glass of water he poured and sighed at her afore thoughts, "As for the twins, it's a matter of time before we are in Mystic Falls and they have more permanence with you. Right now, your just, fun mommy to them, because you see them once a month, and spend it being the 'fun' parent. Once we're back around each other, they will come around. You are a great mom, and they love you. They don't need a part time mom, they need a mom who's there, whenever they need her."

"You're right. I need to focus on them right now. I have so much planned for when you guys get to mystic Falls. I'm looking forward to having all of my family in one place again."

"Me too Caroline." A manly grin graced his face before he kissed her on the forehead and walked upstairs heading to bed.

 **oOo oOo**

Stefan's head draws back as he moans into the rush. The hair of a woman gripped in the palm of his fist as her blood dripped down his lips. He grinned in pleasure before dipping back into her blood and taking it from her body until she couldn't force a muscle to move, and her dead weight forced him to drop her. Her could have easily gone full ripper, but she was the third person that night. He wiped his mouth and slowly allowed his Ripper form to retract.

"You are a marvelous sight to watch. You know that?" Aiden examined the neck of the woman. "So rippers go straight for the internal jugular. Makes sense. Stops the heart quicker. Most vampires rip at the external jugular. Me, I prefer a slow painful death. The carotid artery. I like to rip into the front of the neck, and bite... Deep. But my teeth are far longer than yours."

"Let me guess, you were a doctor."

"I've been both a soldier and a doctor. As long as I've lived, and come to this dimension I've had to make my way."

"Somehow, you became a dancer, this time around." Stefan said sarcastically.

"Male dancers get a lot of pussy. Something about them is trusting, but truthfully they are all douche bags. If I'm being honest. The straight ones, think we're the Devils gift to woman." He smirks. "Anyways... In the most recent century or so, I've come me to really respect the rippers technique."

Something about Aiden was condescending, but he was relatable to Stefan right now and Bonnie was right, when you spent some time with the guy, he wasn't half bad. "I'm willing to bet, you've killed lots of witches." Stefan said to him as he watched on with the darkest features Stefan had ever seen on a pale man.

"What? No. I love witches. Witches have been good to me." He crossed his arms and sighed. "Have you ever, made love to a witch while taking her blood? It's undoubtedly, the most intense euphoria. I equate to one of the most powerful feelings. To drink the blood of a witch, as you fuck her, is like pulling her power from her being. Absorbing it, and connecting your blood bond to her. I have claimed several witches over my time. But they mean nothing compared to Bonnie."

Stefan never spoke to Aiden about Bonnie. He preferred to keep their conversations of other commonalities. Aiden insisted on his obsession with Bonnie, so Stefan just listened. He still had a deep connection to her, be he a ripper or not, he tamed his demon when Aiden spoke of her.

"Do you know the process of claiming a witch, Ripper? It's a little violent, at first, but then it becomes a delightfully, dark carnal experience. When Bonnie and I had spoken about it... How he claimed her-"

"She spoke to you, about Damon?"

"All of the time. She confided in me, because I helped her though the mental throes he put her through."

"He was under your wife's influence though. It's not his fault. It's technically your fault."

"You're smart Stefan. Of course, Damon's possession was meant to work in my favor, until Tribus, I mean Sally, became careless. She had to go through her transformation. She made the mistake of trusting them to return, when Enzo returned, without Damon, I knew why."

"I see. Is Damon aware of who Sally is? To you?" Stefan asked

"No. He knows Tribus, the succubus in her true demon form. A demon, with talons, the skin of a siren, translucent with dark veins and eyes so white they can paralyze you while she pulls your soul from your body. She's terrifying and its so beautiful to watch her as work. That's what Damon and Enzo knew. They did not know, Sally, the beautiful siren, the messenger of the devil, the woman whose beauty brings me the powerful darkness of lost souls. No. They know the demon Tribus, a terrifying sight. Not Sally, the one who can possess a man with a single kiss."

Stefan's face went blank at the notion of the power Aiden possessed, and how he had yet to see him utilize his own power, because he was so good at accumulating results through his brilliant, tactical manipulation.

"Why is a claim so, important? I've never thought to claim another." Stefan asked.

"The feeling comes when your aware the person is your soulmate. The desire to connect, is the desire to ensure at all costs, she belongs to you, and you to her. It's the largest form of submission two beings can give one another. The need to never lose that connection, be it, in life, or death. A soul connection means the souls are one. Witches are naturally defiant in spirit. You have to make a witch submit."

"I see. So, is this where it gets violent?"

"Precisely. You must frighten a witch until she's unsure of your desire. Get inside of her head, taunt her, embed yourself in both her dreams and nightmares with tactical measures of torture. until she can't tell the difference between the dreams, the nightmares, or her reality. It can take months. Sometimes it requires some force, but typically it's just a repertoire of violent encounters, and mind fucks. It's like an alpha in a wolf pack. You must let your pack see you'll become vicious. Whether to protect them or keep them in line. Ultimately they take you to be the strongest, so they submit, and you wear the crown in victory. But a claim, you only should be the alpha until the witch submits, then, it's up to you to make her your equal."

Stefan remembered how Damon followed Bonnie for months, tormenting her mind with his tactics to get her to willfully, submit to him. Bonnie was never willfully submissive, yet Damon managed to claim her.

"Once that happens, hours upon hours of love making, or fucking, take place. I mean weeks of just lust and blood sharing, in its most carnal form." Aiden assured Stefan so he could understand what happened between Bonnie and Damon.

"Why is claiming a witch such task?"

"When dealing with a witch, if you're not a warlock, a witch must believe, in her mind that her potential mate is strong. If she doesn't believe you are strong, she won't bond to you. Witches need strong mates to handle their power."

"In actuality, Damon thought he was in control, but Bonnie was subconsciously choosing him?"

"Exactly. Witches choose their mates. Bonnie chose Damon before he left, to desiccate, he just didn't realize it, and neither did she. Wonder why she was so protective of him? it was because subconsciously, she knew he was her mate."

"So why not Enzo...?" Stefan asked.

"Their relationship started on the premise that Damon wasn't returning. They became dependent upon one another under false pretenses because of their love for him."

"That makes absolute sense, because everyone was surprised by their connection. They are connected because of Damon. So once two souls are connecting and a blood bond and a soul bond are formed, that's the claim they have on each other?"

"No. Only one can claim the other in a pairing. Even though they're _mutually_ bonded, only one, in fact belongs to the other, no other being can break their claim. " he smiled at Stefan, "But, because I am who I am, I can break any claim."

"Have you? Have you broken my brother's claim on his witch?"

Aiden grinned and shook his head. "Not yet. But eventually, she'll see him for what he's always been to her... A selfish killer."

 **oOo oOo**

 _The man she loved was unrecognizable to her in these moments he was the killer who attacked her. Bonnie tortured Damon slowly letting him bleed out. A fury of wind forced Stefan away from her, and she focused all her pain on Damon. Stefan went to his brother's side trying to help him._

 _"Damon, why is she so strong? When did Bonnie become so powerful?" He tried lifting Damon's body weight to help him and Bonnie struck him with gust of wind._

 _"Stefan, don't do that. Don't dare interfere."_

 ** _"Mortis Sangiunem."_**

 _She shot back at Stefan. "Ahh. Bonnie." Stefan's body felt heavy as her force was controlling him to bleed internally. His orifices would soon be flooding with his life source and the flurry of dirt in his eye forced them closed. He was blinded and trying to reach his brother. He drug himself through the dirt until he reached his brother. Clawing fiercely, through the dirt as Bonnie inflicted brute internal pain. He fought his body to reach Damon's._

 _He gritted through clenched teeth while Damon focused all of his energy at Bonnie, as she stare at him through blank eyes._

 _"D-D-Damon... H-How is sh-she so strong? What did Emily do to her?" His jaws chattered trying to speak clearly._

 _"This isn't what you thi-think. We are in Bon-nie's mind. This isn't re-eal. We're in her subconscious."_

 _"No. D-Damon...I have no idea wh-what the deal is with you two, but this...this is real. This pain is real. If you d-don't snap her out of it... She's going to kill us." No matter how painful, his insides were lit a fire, Damon had to refocus. He remembered when Bonnie went back to the McCullough witch trials. She said she was in her conscious, but Damon realized she time traveled. He and Bonnie were now existing in a time eight years prior. A time when he treated her carelessly. She was nowhere near the woman he won over. He had to keep focusing._

 _He knew he could tap into her magic, but he didn't know how. His blood was slowly pushing its way out of is nose. He felt it, the blood of his body was forcing deliverance to the calling of the Earth. Bonnie was sending the blood from Damon's body back into the Earth._

 _Damon closed his eyes and tried reaching her mentally. The wind was strong enough to break his focus, but nothing mattered more than reaching her and he mentally pushed himself into her mind._

 _"Bonbon. Stop this please. Focus on me, remember who I am. You have to remember." His temple shot tremendous pain into his brain, mimicking the onset of an aneurism, she forced a guttural scream out of his throat..._

 _"Bonnie... Stop this! Right... Now!" His deep long howl of a scream pierced her ears causing a sharp pain in her head, knocking her out." The gusts of wind slapping their bodies around halted and Bonnie was laid out into the dirt. As soon as Damon realized he forced her to stop, he turned to look at himself and his body stopped feeling the paralyzing pain of internal bleeding. He tapped his body all over in disbelief that he stopped her. After five seconds of realizing he was okay, he jumped suddenly to see her unconscious. "No."_

 _He ran to her checking her pulse. Stefan not far behind him, still thoroughly confused by everything, "Okay Damon. Tell me... What did you do this time?"_

 _"Me? For once, I'm the good guy here." Stefan rolled his eyes._

 _"Why does this sound like the beginning of too long of a story?"_

 _"Because it is... I'll explain everything to you in the car. We need to get to the boarding house. Come on help me pick Bonnie up without waking her. If she wakes up startled, she liable to turn us into ash. Trust me she's good for it." Stefan looked at the variation of Damon's attitude. He just saw him attack her moments ago, to now gently placing his hand under her neck and pushing her hair back gently and blowing all the dirt off her face, before lifting her. He held her body close to his while he cradled her in his arms and sped her through woods._

 _They caught back up to Elena who was waiting for them in Stefan's car. "What happened to Bonnie, is she okay?"_

 _"Uh, I don't know." Stefan said. Still in shock over his brother's behavior. Damon's contrasted behavior with Bonnie was freaking Stefan out, making him wonder what Damon was up to._

 _Damon sat in the back with Bonnie and Elena was finding Damon's behavior peculiar as well. After all Damon and Bonnie barely knew one other. But it was clear Bonnie didn't like or trust Damon, and rightfully so, Damon was a selfish, manipulator. Damon's began whispering to Bonnie trying to get her to calm down mentally. He spoke softly in his unconscious girlfriend's ear and only Stefan could hear what he was saying._

 _"You have to focus Bonbon. You're taking us on a mental roller coaster. We can't be making such mental jumps right now. I'm trying to save your life. Why are you forcing me to be a bad guy in your mind again? Huh? Come on. We are way past this. Don't make me start from ground zero with you. We are getting so close to figuring out how to get rid of Aiden."_

 _Stefan listening to Damon's whispering words, he looked back into the rear view at Damon. As soon as he heard the name, he asked him, "I knew it. Who is Aiden, Damon?"_

 _"Its a long story Stefan."_

 _"Whelp, I'm all ears. Not to mention... We have all night."_

 _"I'll fill you in on everything, but I need you to believe me when I say, Bonnie and I are not the same as you remember us."_

 _"Yeah, I gather that, Damon. I'm confused by it though. You just attacked her."_

 _"I was in another place in time. One minute I'm trying to form a mental connection to my unconscious girlfriend, the next we are set back in time eight years."_

 _"GIRL FRIEND? EIGHT YEARS?" Elena shouted._

 _"Really? Come on. You trying to wake the woman who can turn us to ash with the blink of an eye?"_

 _"Sorry, didn't mean to shout."_

 _"Damon, we need to wake her and get answers. Please tell me you guys have answers." Stefan asked driving the dark roads._

 _"Well, we technically have answers. But Bonnie technically doesn't know who I am to her right now, so... when she wakes up, I'm going to need Elena to explain to her everything that's going on, because technically speaking, even though we are in a different place eight years from now, Bonnie's mind is forcing her into this time. When she didn't like me."_

 _"I can see this is gonna be a long night. We are going to stop and get some coffee. Elena can grab Bonnie's clothes from her house and we'll head to the boarding house."_

 _"Wait," Elena turned to look at him smiling, "So you know us in our mid-twenties? Can you tell me what we are all up to?"_

 _"Pft, there's not nearly enough bourbon at the manor for that story."_

 _"Are we all at least... Okay?" She asked hesitantly._

 _Sure. Damon could tell her how she becomes a vampire, has a terrible life as a vampire, then becomes a human and is forced to sleep for three years because an evil, homicidal Warlock who hated Damon and Bonnie decided he would punish the two of them by tying her life to Bonnie's. Not to mention she does in fact meet Katherine, who has it out for her, takes her place for a while and does awful things to her and everyone she loves. Let's not forget the travelers, Silas, Quetsiyah, the hybrids, and Mikaelsons, how he kills Jeremy. The two of them fall in love under all the wrong pretenses and have this torrid, whirlwind, toxic relationship, hurting Stefan forcing him alone until he and Caroline fall for each other, that is after both Elena and Caroline lose their humanity and go on a violent spree for attention. Should he mention how Bonnie becomes the anchor, dies twice, is stranded in May 10, 1994 with Damon, then left by mistake with a violent murderer who tortures her, giving her PTSD? Bonnie becomes best friends with Damon... They defeat the heretics, which is led by he and Stefan's mom, who in fact was alive, but trapped in the 1903 Prison world, not dead like they believed. They are then terrorized by the huntress who curses Bonnie with her life and Bonnie attempts to kill them all, before Damon saves her dragging her then boyfriend into a humanity-free killing spree for months before Elena is awakened causing Damon to figure out the cure reversed the immortality curse to the Bennett bloodline and now Bonnie is the True immortal Witch and he is her protector, they will bear three savior children, and they are trying to find a way to send the spawn of the devil back where he belongs. Who by the way manipulated many of the problems, from the moment Bonnie was born to keep her and Damon from figuring out they were soul mates. He and the rest of the gang find themselves in life threatening situations time and time again and they have no idea how they survived the past near decade. The list goes on. Yes. He thought about telling her that, but ..._

 _"Yup. You are still alive and happy."_

 _"That's all you got for us? We are alive and happy?"_

 _"Yes. Listen, Elena I can't tell you too much, because it can alter your actions, thus altering the timeline. Which will screw up the future. I can give you a little low down on why we are here so you can tell my girlfriend when she wakes up, because she loves you right now, and wants to murder me."_

 _"It's best we don't know Elena. If we know too much and something changes, future Damon and Bonnie won't make it back to their time, and it seems that if they don't make it back, it could end up, very badly... For all of us." Stefan said in a low broody tone, rubbing her thigh as he drove._

 _"Ahh, broody Stef. Somethings never change. I will however, say, you definitely, finally snap out of that eight years from now. Well, sort of, four out of seven days a week, you're actually smiling." It was very much thanks to the bubbly disposition of Caroline, and still he withheld. He just decided to shut up the rest of the drive._

 **oOo oOo**

 _"So, you and Bonnie, huh?" Stefan speculatively looks at Damon as they share a drink in the main room of the manor._

 _"Me and Bonnie." He drinks his bourbon._

 _"How?"_

 _"Even if I could I tell you the entire story, you wouldn't believe me. Just know, the threat back home is the worse threat we've faced over the eight years. We are dealing with a blackblood vampire King from the dark dimension. He's apparently in need of Bonnie to send him back through a time portal, that only very strong witches can open. But, I know he's after more than just a way home, he's after her. So, Bonnie and I took a supernatural sabbatical from Mystic falls, to practice magic without interruption, because she technically loses her magic at some point in the future."_

 _"Really? Wow. But why leave Mystic Falls? You trust leaving this Aiden guy there?"_

 _"Yeah, as far as we know, his need is for Bonnie, and I'm a threat to him. So, we left, keeping everyone safer."_

 _"You can only hope he won't retaliate, against you, with the people you guys care about, and I am assuming, that we are those people. So, where are your future bodies now?"_

 _"Savannah Georgia. She's locked in a spelled room with her ex, who radically attacked us, and I'm trying to get in the room. She's unconscious, and I'm inside of her conscious, except, Bonnie's conscious is so strong it sent us back in time. She has no idea how powerful she is yet. She's incredibly, beautifully, and dangerously powerful."_

 _"And when she wakes up, how do you get back?"_

 _"We have to connect mentally. But she has to let me into her conscious."_

 _"It'll be a little hard, because this Bonnie, doesn't trust you. She barely knows us Damon. By the way, I have hundreds of reasons to be angry with you right now, so this is weird talking to you, having to force myself to put aside all the awful things you've been doing terrorizing Mystic Falls. But I'm sure you remember what you've done. Besides putting Elena's life in danger, you've endangered her brother by turning Vicky, forcing me to kill her. You've turned this town upside down, and scared Elena, Bonnie and Caroline to death. Compelling Caroline to do your bidding, is probably one of the worst things I have ever seen you do. You killed Zack and Lexi!" Stefan got louder as his anger roses to the surface. Remember that mere nights ago, he watched Damon stab Lexi on his birthday, in the chest with a stake. His best friend, his oldest friend, gone, suddenly at the selfish hands of his brother._

 _"I have done a lot of terrible things; I will do more terrible things. You too, will do some awful things, believe it or not." Damon said almost out of breath. He'd explained himself to everyone for years, and he's changed, but Stefan doesn't know the changed Damon. He just knows the Damon that caused him pain. "We can't, I mean, I can't relive the past, because of the delicate situation we are in. All I can tell you is I eventually learn from my mistakes Stefan. Most of them. And as impossible as it sounds, I finally grow up. And somewhere along the lines, we fight and bicker, and go through bouts of hate for each other, but we always come together when we need to, because we are brothers. We love each other. And no, we won't make it a habit of saying that over the next eight years. But things will get worse before they get better. Just know, things will get better. I promise."_

 _Stefan stares at Damon in disbelief. What could Damon possibly do, to redeem killing Lexi, Zack, and turning Vicky? He and Elena had barely began speaking again, and he didn't need Damon ruining this girl's life any more than he had._

 **oOo oOo**

 _"So what happened? Where the hell am I?" Bonnie asked coming from her unconscious sleep, in the guest room of the Salvatore manor._

 _"This is Stefan and Damon's house, Bonnie-"_

 _"Are you freaking insane?" Bonnie yelled._

 _"Shh keep it down. I have to tell you something, and you may not believe this, but it has to come from me." Elena tried keeping Bonnie calm._

 _"What is it, and why is it that only you can tell me?" Elena words worried Bonnie._

 _"Because, you kind of hate the messenger, and he's only person that can help you."_

 _"Who's the messenger?" Bonnie sat up in the bed checking her friends worrisome tone._

 _"Damon."_

 _"I'm done. Keep him away from me." She jumped off the bed preparing to leave._

 _"Bonnie listen to me, Damon is not Damon and you are not you. Right now, there is a reason we are at the Salvatore household." Elena proceeded to tell her a short version of Bonnie and Damon's mental connection, and how he needed her to calm down and trust him so that he could protect her, but left out the part about him being her boyfriend to ward off scaring her away. When Elena was done explaining it, Bonnie remained in disbelief._

 _"Stop. We were just doing a séance in your room, Emily possessed me, and the talisman disappeared and reappeared, and then Emily... Oh my gosh. Emily. This is between Damon and Emily. He needs to keep me out of it." Bonnie ran outside of the room and Damon heard her and chased her, stopping her at the doorway._

 _"Bonbon." He remained gentle, yet intense, trying to keep her calm. Her magic was strong right now, and with her barely discovering in this time frame that she's even a witch, she has no idea how to use it._

 _"Bonbon? What's that? A nickname. Don't Bonbon me. You psychopath!" She yelled._

 _She tried removing his arms from the door and he wouldn't let her go. "Ah ah ah." He waved his finger._

 _"I swear, I'll scream Damon."_

 _He grinned, grabbed her and covered her mouth, "Listen, if you scream, only Stefan and Elena will hear you. I know this looks bad; me attacking you. But I need you to trust me when I say that only I can protect you right now. From yourself for the future you." Her eyes widened and he nodded his head. "Yes, you heard me right little witch. I know the future you, and you know the future me, and right now we are trapped in the past."_

 _He was becoming distracted by her sixteen-old self. Remembering how vexed she was, and how much she hated him. He felt the fear in her body while he held her and he knew he needed to get through to her, the best way he could think at the moment. "I want to let your mouth go. I want to trust that you won't scream. I'll answer any questions you have for me, but Stefan and Elena can't hear the answers. Can we trust each other?"_

 _She nodded her head._

 _He looked at her differently. It wasn't the usual glare the struck her with fear. He was sincere, yet intense. He let her go and gave her space. She backed away from him. "What is it, you need to tell me? How are we connected?"_

 _"Damon, maybe you and Bonnie should go to your room and talk."_

 _"I can't be alone with him."_

 _"Bon, you have to be alone with me, because what I have to tell you involves the two of us, an eight-year time relapse, and your unconscious body, struggling to wake yourself up without becoming possessed."_

 _"Possessed?"_

 _"Bonnie, please come with me upstairs. If you need proof that I won't harm you, then understand you and I are more than friends in the future. We love each other and I'm only here because this is where your mind brought me, I risked being brought back to a time you hated me, just so I can protect you. Don't you wonder why you are so powerful? It's because the new you, is trapped inside of the old you right now. I can only know that if I am being honest, right?"_

 _She looked puzzled and could barely believe him. Shaking her head in confusion. "I guess that does make sense though."_

 _"It's true. You and I are in love and I would do anything to protect you." He walked closer to her and she held her hand up, subtly, but enough to make him fear she'd use magic. "Can you trust me? For ten minutes?" He pleaded with her and she'd never seen him talk so sincerely. Even his eyes were trusting. He usually used a snarky undergone, and sounded like a prick when he spoke, but this time he spoke with a calm sincerely and she allowed herself a small window of time to trust in him._

 _"Okay. I'll go to your bedroom, but you are not allowed to touch me. Or whatever I did to you out there, I'll figure it out and do it again."_

 _"Fair enough." They walked up stairs and Damon lead the way. Bonnie looked back at Elena and Stefan hesitantly and they stood there waiting. He walked her to the top of the stairs and looked back at Stefan with a straight face before he and Bonnie disappeared._

 _"Do you think we can trust him, Stefan?" A nervous Elena waited on her friend._

 _"I don't know, but did you put vervain in Bonnie's drink, just in case?'_

 _"I did. After he attacked her in the woods, I'm not sure I can trust him."_

 **oOo oOo**

 _"Why don't you sit down?" Damon asked Bonnie._

 _"I don't want to. I'm perfectly fine standing beside the door." She stood timidly, near the door, away from him._

 _"Okay, well, let me start, Bonnie, you are a very powerful witch in eight years. It is because of me, that you can harness these powers, because you will eventually lose them in several years. You and I had been working on magic in Savannah when we were attacked and you were rendered unconscious. To wake you, I've entered your mind to connect to you. But when I located you, your magic is so powerful that you actually sent us back to a memory."_

 _"The memory of you attacking me earlier?"_

 _"Precisely."_

 _"So this happens in our past, the attack?"_

 _"Yes, and I'm not proud of it. We actually just got through talking about this on the other side earlier today."_

 _"Who are we to each other Damon?_

 _"It's complicated. We have been through many stages of emotions and relationships. This time we are in right now, is the beginning of our relationship, eight years ago, we don't particularly care for one another. But eventually we become each other's very best friend, and a bout of temporary selfishness separates us for three years and when I return, your life is in danger. I go on mission along with a couple friends, and I save your life. Then I am possessed by a supernatural force which makes me do terrible things. Eventually you bring back my humanity but not before I discover who you and I are to each other. Which to answer your question, we are soul mates."_

 _"You and me..." She laughed. "We are soul mates?" It was so hard for her to believe._

 _"Yes. We become two powerful beings, and it goes much deeper than just being boyfriend girlfriend." He looked around, "Believe it or not we spend a lot of time in this very room." He wiggled his eyebrows making the old Bonnie uncomfortable with his insinuative talk. She shakes her head, changing the subject._

 _"So, I'm a witch and you're a-"_

 _"Vampire. Yes. But my role becomes your protector and you, well... I'll let you live out the surprise, but you are much more than you realize, and you and I, in an unconventional way fulfill this destiny."_

 _"We're Destiny?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Vampires are real? That's why your face was... That way?"_

 _"Yes. We are real and I attacked you, the old me did. The new me came into the memory after the attack. As I said this is where your mind brought us. But I won't hurt you. And eventually we will be far more than what we are now, but first we have to get rid of a very powerful man who wants your magic, and to take you away from me."_

 _Bonnie's comfort level rose and she walked a little further in the room. She looked at him as he sat on his bed. "You attacked me, Emily, she was... Possessing me?"_

 _"Bingo. I see what your mind did now. You brought us back to your very first possession. But if you made Emily disappear with the talisman, how are we supposed to figure this out. Unless her spirit can be reached again, in this time frame." He stood to himself thinking a while._

 _"I should call grams, she going to be-"_

 _"Grams! You genius." He grabbed her cheeks and landed a kiss onto her mouth that lasted longer than she appreciated and she pulled back and slapped him._

 ** _SLAP!_**

 _"You said you wouldn't touch me." Her brows furrowed as she held her lips in shock._

 _"Sorry. I couldn't help it." Her face quickly brought an apology out of him._

 _"Don't touch me, don't kiss me. I hardly know you, and I'm not comfortable with it. You know what you are telling me, but I have no recollection of it, and until I do...IF I ever do, you just can't touch me in that way."_

 _"I will respect that." He spoke softly._

 _"So this bad person, are they a potential threat to everyone? Or just you and I?"_

 _"He's very dangerous, let's just say. He has the potential to harm everyone, if he doesn't get what he wants."_

 _"How do we fix this?"_

 _"We have to get you to trust me, enough to connect you to the memories so we can come out of this time frame. The last time you went back in time you were asleep for half a day. I had no idea what was happening in your mind. But half a day in our time, translated to about fifteen minutes when you went back in time. We don't have a lot of time to kill. I need to get back and wake you."_

 _"Okay. I'm on board but only, if we can use grams to help." He looked at her knowing that was their only option._

 _"I figured you'd say that. I wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, I'm thinking that's why we're here. Your mind brought us to the time your grams told you, that you are a witch, and you having your first possession."_

 _"Well, if we don't have much time, we should go."_

 _"Okay, let's head to grams' house, but you should know something."_

 _"What?" She stares at him and another first she was witnessing from Damon. Nervousness._

 _"Sheila kind of hates me."_

 _"Well, all that matters is if you're telling the truth, she'll do whatever it takes to help us. My grams is the strongest person I know. But no funny business. She's not going to be okay with you trying any funny business."_

 _"No funny business. Scouts honor." He grinned with it cocked to the side. She shook her head, this Damon seemed different, but he sure was still, the same kind of sneaky._

 ** _An hour later..._**

 _They stood in front of Sheila's door. Damon on the side and only Bonnie's body was visible to the doorway. "Just act cool, okay, let me do the talking. Don't say a word until I get her to agree to this." She knocked on the door._

 _Sheila opened the door surprised. "Hey baby. What are you doing here? I thought your father didn't want you to stay another night."_

 _"Grams, uh... We came here for your help." She said worriedly with a slight tinge of fear._

 _"Who's we?" Sheila stepped out of her door looking around, the sight of him startled her she pulled Bonnie in the house and didn't invite him in._

 _"Grams-" Sheila cut her off and looked out of the door at him._

 _"The hell do you think you are doing?"_

 _"Umm, Sheila, I should probably explain, who I am, first."_

 _"I know who you are, you're Damon Salvatore... Hell no! Stay away from me, and stay the hell away from my Granddaughter!" She slammed the door in his face._

 _His jaw ticked in frustration, but he understood. This was going to an interesting trip back in time._

* * *

 **So, the travel back in time was necessary so Bonnie could get Emily and Sheila's help. I hate how most of her family gets killed off on the show, so I wanted to reunite her with them in several points of this story. As you can see Lucy is alive but Bon doesn't know it yet, her mind subconsciously took her back to Sheila, which will be interesting, and she's had Abby's help a while back and Abby will be back in the story again. Damon and Bonnie don't realize she' pregnant yet. I just want to tell a good BAMON story, to reflect the lack there of on TVD. It'll be interesting to see Damon's interactions with "Young Bonbon." I really hope you all still like this story. Caroline is without answers. Does Aiden have Stefan in his pocket? Can Damon get Sheila to trust him? Bonnie's is becoming really powerful. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please let me know what you thought. Thank you for reading :)**


	19. The Return of the Thick,Thick Fog

**POSSESSION**

 **Ch.19 -** The Return of the Thick Thick Fog

 **R-M**

This chapter goes back and forth between the present, and Bonnie and Damon's time jump. A lot happens in this chapter and I wanted to upload it before the weekend so I can upload a couple other stories, if I finish edits. Thank you for reviews, follows, and favorites. I appreciate you guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls (In the past)**

Damon paced back and forth on Sheila's porch. Waiting for what felt like forever. Bonnie sat inside for so long he thought he was awaiting his execution. Eventually Bonnie walked to the door, and outside to him. He stood up quickly walking to her side. She looked at him a while and he didn't know what to say, he was so afraid to hurt his case.

"Damon Salvatore, I've tried explaining to her all of what you've told me. But as you know, I can barely wrap my head around it myself. So, grams is allowing you to come in the house on one condition."

"Anything..." he said worried.

"She said you have to answer honestly every question she asks you. She will be able to tell if your lying. Something about witch's intuition." Bonnie shrugged her shoulders at him.

"Okay, I'll do it... on one condition of my own."

"What? You can't make any conditions."

"Bonnie, I'm protecting you. I think I have a right to certain conditions of my own."

"Okay, that's fair, what are your conditions?"

"You stay with me at the boarding house until this is all fixed."

The shock on her face said she wasn't sold, but he knew once he told her what he needed to, she might be a little more excepting of his terms. "Damon, you're asking for a lot, and-"

"And just trust me. Once I tell you everything, I think you'll be a little more receptive to me. At least I hope so." He wasn't sure of himself. He had to re-acquaint himself with the most naive version of Bonnie he'd ever met, with the most reason to fear him. Not that Bonnie was hardly ever naive, no matter how young. But compared to the future Bonnie, this Bonnie, was afraid of Damon.

"Umm, my grams will never let that fly."

"Tell her you'll be with Elena."

"I'm not going to lie to Grams."

"Even if it means protecting her?" He knew he hit the mark with that one. Anyone who knew Bonnie knew how important grams was to her.

"Okay, Damon." He was surprised she accepted. Bonnie usually put up more of a fight. He knew the new Bonnie was inside of old Bonnie somehow. New Bonnie went to a place she felt protected. The old her, that had grams. So, she's now stuck in mind frame, and Damon must help her break through her mental block.

Bonnie looked so innocent, and pure at sixteen. She looked like she'd not seen or known enough in life to be this tough. But somehow she had, and somehow, through it... she kept this pureness inside of her soul. A light that made her the balance of the good in all of the darkness that surrounded her. When he looked in her eyes she had the twinkle, and when he caught it, he didn't notice himself smile. But she did and she smiled back, catching her off guard.

 **.oOo.**

 **Mystic Falls (present day)**

"Stefan, you need to call Caroline. She's worried sick." Elena said.

"Do you want me to call Caroline? Huh Elena?" He asked sarcastically.

"I do. You coming here every night to sleep, or whatever it is you do when you're in the guest room, is wrong. You're making me lie to Caroline, and I promised I would be honest with her."

"So tell her, Elena. Tell her I've been coming here every night for a couple of weeks. I don't care." He said grabbing the knob of the guest bedroom door to head inside and lay down. This last time he'd been gone for three days straight and she is seeing him for the first time.

"You haven't been here in three nights. Where have you been going Stefan, home?"

"Just out, and about." He said with a blank stare.

"Oh my god, Stefan! Have you been drinking from people again?" She noticed his dark veins circulating again, thinking maybe he smell of her and the baby were making him hungry. "Stefan, how could you? You are a complete addict. You can't control it, why would you-"

"Why Elena? Why? Because if I don't, I'll end up killing you, your child, and your fiancé! I wouldn't be able to control the hunger. And I can't control the rage so I stay away. From Caroline, from you and everyone else. I only come at night long enough to shut my eyes for a couple of hours and I'm gone again. But I see I've worn out my welcome." He headed for the front door to leave.

"No Stefan, don't leave." She followed him as he began to walk towards the front door. "Please, I'd hate for you to be alone, and-"

"Don't worry I'm not out there alone."

"What?" She asked worried. "Who are you with?"

He looked her in he eyes. "Don't worry about it, I'm going to leave here and you never saw me today, Elena. Okay? As far as you know you haven't seen me since the night everything happened at the boarding house. Okay?"

"Okay. I haven't seen you. Bye Stefan." He compelled her and then left. Who would've ever thought the number on his frequently called list would have been **Aiden.** Stefan thought to call but changed his mind. He left and headed to a place he wouldn't allow himself to regret.

 **.oOo.**

 **Mystic Falls (past)**

Damon, before we really talk, give me one good reason not to kick you out of this house, never to return." Sheila asked with utmost seriousness.

"Because Sheila Bennett, I know about the prophecy."

"Prophecy? Grams what is he talking about?" Bonnie asked looking at her speechless grams. "Grams? Damon?" Bonnie looked between the two for answers.

"So, how do you know? I mean, I've seen you around Damon. Here and there for years, it would seem you'd have known."

"No. I didn't. I really don't want to lie, sometimes when Emily and I spoke, it was really very one-sided and I didn't always interpret her words unless they directly correlated to my favor." Sheila rolled her eyes. "I mean, yes, it was selfish of me. That's who I am, or was. Okay. It should be noted that your granddaughter is a huge influence on future me."

Sheila looked at him, unsure of her level of trust for him. "What are you and Bonnie in the future? Right now, how far into the prophecy have you allowed your relationship to go?" Bonnie was just standing there, feeling left out of the conversation as Grams took over. But she respected grams and just let her do the talking?

"That's a loaded question. Uh-" He wasn't sure how to answer her, so Bonnie took the opportunity to step in.

"Wait, pause." Bonnie said. "What prophecy?"

Damon and Sheila looked at each other. "Bonnie," Damon began. "You are predestined to be an immortal witch. I am your protector, and we will be able to conceive in the future, and you will birth three saviors born of my blood. Okay. You and I are being given the chance to butt heads for an eternity, and our children will be the balance between all forces of and against nature. The two of us keep each other balanced and-"

"I'm a vampire in the future?" She asked fearfully.

"No, Bonbon. You are prophesied to be the first immortal Bennett Witch. The way it comes about I cannot explain in detail, but what will occur, I will be bonded to you and my blood will become your blood and our blood is connected as is our souls. Our lifelines, will be tethered together."

Bonnie's face went very blank. She didn't know how to take his deliverance.

Grams looked at her, "Baby, uh. It's important to know, that as prophesied by your ancestors, whom were raped of their immortal life, the magic was transferred to another line of heritage. But a Bennett witch would be the reversal of the curse. Once we they figured out, which witch was going to be born to break the curse, Emily added to the prophecy by picking that particular witches protector. I'm just curious as to why she chose, Damon." Sheila said almost scowling at him.

"It still doesn't make sense Grams. So, a witch in our family broke a curse that took our immortality, and that witch is me. How can I possibly...?"

"It's a very long story. It involves a sociopathic witch, a doppelgänger, curse, and a cure." Damon said. "I have no idea why Emily picked me. Maybe my loyalty and protectiveness of Katherine. I can't be sure. Details of a hundred some odd years ago haven't resonated with me well, since my life was one big lie. All I know is eight years from now, you and I are each other best friends."

"Damon Salvatore, do you love my granddaughter?" She looked him in the eyes and he looked at her than at Bonnie. Bonnie's eyes softly glanced at him. He could tell she was sure his answer would be some gentle form of a complicated omission, which she didn't think would translate into anything simple. She didn't think he'd say it, so she looked at him like she wasn't expecting anything from him. "I mean, really, love her."

"Sheila, I can't lie. I've never known, what it really meant to love another human being more than I have ever loved myself, since being a turned into a vampire. I was turned under for selfish purposes, for a lie, that I based my entire life on. A couple of times, I thought I'd found love, but instead, just very tormented versions of what I found love to be. Then I met a girl who challenged everything about me, and who I am. A girl who turned into this woman that held me accountable for my mistakes, and poor decisions. A woman, who made me want to be a better me, and make better decisions. A woman, who brings out the human in me. And that woman, has taught me what I know to this day about love. That woman is sitting next to you on the sofa. So, to answer your question, Sheila Bennett... I do love your granddaughter. More than anything in this whole world."

Young Bonnie hadn't even known what it was like to kiss a boy at this point. To hear a man, an immortal, man at his age speak of her name and love in such a way, she was frozen in time. Hearing the words, somehow softened the heart she had forced to be cold towards him. She bit the inside her lip and he just looked at her and grinned a very small grin and then he looked back at Sheila.

"I see." Sheila smirked in annoyance. She couldn't help but to accept his answer, but it was still to be determined if she could trust him. "What kind of danger is Bonnie in?"

He stood rubbing his hands through his hair. If he was nervous before, the honestly of his situation was one to be careful with. The details he chose to share, the seriousness of it. "A man, walked into our lives, well her life. I'd like to tell you it was accidental but I don't believe it was. He... is after Bonnie. He says he wants her to open a portal to get him back to where he comes from."

"Who is he? Someone important supernatural?" Bonnie looked scared and her hands start pulling at the yarn of her sweater.

"He is a supernatural. A pretty powerful blackblood vampire. And-" he forced an interruption in Sheila.

"What did you just say?" He forced an interruption in Sheila.

"He a blackblood vampire and possibly a King from another world, who wants-"

"Bonnie." She trailed off. Sheila knew who he was speaking of she knew what the man was capable of and she looked at Damon and realized, the last thing he needed was an enemy, in her. Knowing this man found his way back to Mystic Falls was enough to make Sheila worry for Bonnie.

"Yeah, you know, who he is Sheila?" Damon asked.

"Grams. What's going on? Who is this man who wants me and why? Is he dangerous enough to kill me?"

"Yes. His name is Aiden Waite. He's been here before. Searching for the Bennett that he said was promised to him." Sheila's hands shook.

"Grams, what's wrong why are you shaking?"

"Damon, what do you know of him?" She avoided Bonnie.

"I don't know much accept, I don't like him. He managed to befriend Bonnie, and somehow has this chain to her a connection. I mean, he hasn't broken the bond between she and I yet, but somehow he's forced a possession on her and from time to time she goes into shock and her body is taken over by darkness, she becomes a calculated killer and she is almost not herself."

Bonnie began shaking her head. "No. that can't be right. I'd never kill anyone... would I?"

"Bon, please listen to me. One night, you and I were fighting and he... did something to you where he can get inside of your head. He forces you to do things against your nature Bon, and you become this other version of yourself. Almost like a vampire without their humanity. In your case, a witch without their humanity. If anyone drinks from your blood during that time, the darkness can invade them if it's not removed."

"Who would drink from my blood?"

"So, as I mentioned your immortality, you and I are to blood share for the rest of our lives. It's a part of our bond, and your immortality, it'll keep your magic its strongest. Any other blood can affect you. Especially the blood of a blackblood. Which is a vampire from the dark dimension."

"Dark dimension, what?"

"Hell, Bonnie. The dark dimension is another world exactly like this one we live in, but basically the darker version. Aiden comes from a world knowns as Vulgaris. He's a demon, who collects souls, and he has come upon his time for his vessel change and mating ritual. Every two hundred and fifty years his mating ritual occurs and to keep his power, he needs more Halflings. A Halfling is a supernatural, born half magic, half-darkness. These are said to be the beings that will help darkness to overcome light."

"Grams what is this all about?"

Sheila looked at Damon and Bonnie. "Our worlds are balanced right now. Most humans don't understand the depths of magic, immortality, demons, darkness, angels, faeries, and other supernaturals. They just get to live in this world. And if witches are lucky, we don't have to endure the depths of it either. Except immortal witches. Who are very powerful. They can harness the power and energy of any supernatural being and turn it into magic. They can open portals to other worlds, and exist in two places at once. Which is why you are able to exist right now, and in the future eight years from now. I know Aiden."

"How grams, how do you know him?"

"He's been here before and when I found out who he was, I sent him away. He was here for almost two decades, undetected. We were very good friends for almost twenty years. We had a lot of fun together. I mean, he can be very charming. But he's manipulative. I found out who he was and sent him away about 25 years ago. With the help of Josephine LaRue, the Regeant of the New Orleans covens, we sent him back. I thought we locked the portal so he couldn't come back. But obviously, someone was either left here or taken there to keep the portal accessible for him. Someone brought him back and he's here for Bonnie."

Bonnie was in shock. "Maybe going back is a mistake. Maybe we should stay here, Damon. I mean, he can't find me here, right?"

"Because Bonbon. We must get rid of him. We can't very well stay here. He will destroy life as we know it. We have to figure out what to do, to get rid of him and close the portal. From both sides. He's got to go." Damon said, and Sheila agreed with him.

"Grams, I need to know who he is."

"He's a descendant of two dark blood lines. Lilith and Lucifer."

"The devil?"

"Yes. Satin, Morning Star, Lucifer, all real. All versions of the Devil himself."

"I wouldn't be so worried about him being the Devils progeny, so much as him being the progeny of Lilith. She's truly the mark of where Aiden's evil manifests. Aiden is the progeny of Evil himself and Lilith. He's the one of the oldest sons of Lucifer, and because his mother is Lilith, he represents everything about dark, lost souls. Vulgaris is like a prison, and he is the warden to a prison of darkness." Sheila looked at Damon and spoke patiently.

"Okay Damon. I want to trust you. But it can't just be earned overnight. Besides, it's in my nature not to trust you as it's in your nature to betray my trust. But, I will help Bonnie learn how to harness energy to open portals. Don't make me regret allying with you."

"I promise I won't. But, Sheila, isn't it dangerous, isn't there another way? I don't want to hurt Bonnie." He said worried.

"I'm willing to do whatever I can, Damon, if we don't have a choice."

"Damon, she has to send him back. The longer he is here, the more damage he'll cause. And another thing... You said she's over taken by darkness at times?"

"Yes."

"So she's had sex with him Damon?" Sheila's face grew in disappointment and anger. Bonnie froze in embarrassment, and before they noticed, Bonnie walked out of the room.

"It wasn't in my control. I'm pretty damn upset about it myself!"

"I mean, I won't ask details, but just know, her possession happened at some point of intercourse. That's how black bloods operate. They possess with mal-intent and sexual perversion. As long as she's possessed by him, her body can absorb souls like he can and we have to keep it from happening."

"Can she absorb my soul Sheila? Can Bonnie kill me, through some form of intimate connection...?"

"Sex. Yes, Damon. Which I'm sure you're not trying to avoid, either?"

"Umm, we, actually don't really-" he tried to play it off, but Sheila looked at him sharply.

"Damon, you're a vampire, and I wasn't born yesterday." He pressed his lips together and kept from incriminating himself further. She looked at him and tilted her head like she was waiting for an answer. "Damon, are you and Bonnie... sexually active?"

"The thing is, define, sexually active. I mean. We technically have taken things slow, being friends for eight years and... define... sexually active." He said again nervously. Sheila collapsed her face onto her hands, and shook her head.

"Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if that's what Aiden is doing. Working towards killing you, through her possession. He does things we don't realize he's doing because he manipulates life around us, so that we sabotage ourselves. You know the devil never directly interferes with affairs, the devil fabricated darkness to make people sabotage themselves. And I believe that Aiden is trying to kill you through Bonnie."

"Meaning, I will die at the hands of Bonnie?"

She nodded her head to him.

Damon's face fell into a look of hopelessness. He held her words in his brain and they scratched themselves into his brain, and he was beginning to feel for the first time, the reality of Bonnie's darkness. He looked away from her with his head down and Sheila walked to him. "Damon, we can fix this."

"Fix what, every time I touch my girlfriend, a part of her is taking a part of me away, until I cease to exist? Or is she going to wake up one, day under total control of Aiden, and just try to wipe me out?"

"Damon, we have to rid Bonnie's Body of the Demon. She must get back to her body and fight the possession. So, all I can tell you, is to go get some rest. Take Bonnie home. Tomorrow, you will have to try to do what you can to make Bonnie remember. Try significant ways, to help her remember. Things that only you and her can understand. You have to dig deep. Dig deep, and find ways to trigger Bonnie's memories."

Damon looked at Sheila as she spoke. He felt like she meant something else, but he couldn't be sure. He looked at her in question, "Sheila, I-"

"Triggers. Damon. She has to remember. We have to get you two home, so she can rid her body of that demon. And sixteen-year-old Bonnie is too fearful, but I'm sure twenty-something Bonnie is fearless. We can't do anything until we get fearless Bonnie. Once we get fearless Bonnie back, she's going to have to focus on channeling and energy conversion."

Damon nodded his head in agreement. He had to do what he had to do to make her remember him, and he had grams' support. He looked to Bonnie and she was gone. "Bon?" He looked around the house and she was nowhere.

"She's afraid, Damon. Go after her and make her remember."

"I will. I need to find her. And, thank you, Sheila." She nodded at him and closed the door, and went for her grimoire. He left, to find Bonnie, but had no idea where sixteen-year-old Bonnie's mind was.

 **.oOo.**

 **Savanah, Ga. (present day)**

Enzo was finally able to fight his body into movement once the paralyze state was over. Bonnie's body was laid out on the floor in front of him and he hadn't moved his muscles over two days. He sat there for minutes trying to focus, cracking bones to warm his muscles back up. He wanted to force himself to get up and grab her body. After a few cracked bones and some slow movements, he sat up and held his head in pain.

"Bloody aneurysms." Bonnie's magic against him, caused him extreme pain. But it was all worth it to see her unconscious on the floor.

"Bonnie Bennett. You're a very bad little girl." He stood himself up and cracked his neck on either side. Then he walked to her and picked her body up. She was lifeless, and breathing very low and slow breaths. He tried carrying her to the spelled door, and he was shocked by the spell. Her body was growing warmer by the second, and he laid her onto the bed trying to figure out what was going on. He went for the door and window and was unable to open any of them.

In a desperate attempt, he pulled out his cell phone, and dialed a number.

"Hello?" The woman's voice sang low and sultry.

"Yes, Tribus. I've found Damon."

"You did. Where is he?"

"Georgia."

"Where in Georgia?"

"You won't believe this, were in-" his phone died. "Bloody fuck. How the hell did this happen?" He had been in the position on he floor for two days, and his phone was slowly losing battery. "Even in unconsciousness, your torture me Bonnie. And to think, we made love just over a year ago. Now you make love to the only family, that you thought, I had besides you. Luckily, you were wrong." He looked at her while she lay unconscious, forcing himself to hate her.

Enzo looked at the door, walked to and stood near it, trying to hear Damon's presence. He hadn't heard Damon's voice in over a day. He was wondering where Damon left to, and how he was going get Bonnie out of that house let alone the room. He was starved... it had been two days, and he hasn't had any blood. Bonnie always smelled distinctfully potent, but there was something different about her smell. Something pure and powerful, and her blood drew him to her. He walked away from the door and much closer to her.

He watched her, as she wore nothing but Damon's shirt and a pair of panties. He saw every vein in her body illuminate, with power and pure magic. His veins under his eyes started swimming with thirst, and his eyes turned bloodshot and kept near her body, which made his fangs push through his gum line and ready himself to bite into her. For the first time, he had control over Bonnie's blood, and he would take it, however he wanted.

 **.oOo.**

 **Mystic Falls (past)**

Damon searched for Bonnie until he ended up on Bonnie's doorstep debating if he should knock or not. Remembering how Rudy was never home, he just took his chances. He stood there for several minutes and knew she was there because he could hear her heart beating and her temperature was rising above normal. He called out, "Bonnie. Bonnie please. Open the door and let me in. I promise I won't hurt you. Just come open the door."

Damon rubbed his hands through his hair again feeling helpless in some ways. On the inside of the door Bonnie leaned against the door sitting on the floor and crying. Her mind was strong, but fearful of all she'd heard, and she was hiding from the problems.

"Bonnie, please. I know you're afraid, I know, that this is a lot for you. Uh..." he laughed. "A few days ago we were talking about old times. How we had all of these negative feelings towards one another, and how it helped us to build up to this... beautiful thing between us. We've come a long way. You have no reason to fear me right now."

Bonnie opened the door to the dark house. She kept all of the lights out so no one would know she was home. She moved aside to let him in. "I'm not afraid of you, Damon. Not after hearing everything."

"Then, why'd you run off?"

"Did I really do what grams said, Damon? Was I really naive enough to have sex with a demon?" She was referring to her gram's words about having had sex with Aiden.

"It's probably best we don't dwell on that. I dwell on it enough in the future." He said to young Bonnie.

"Are we together when it happens?"

"It's complicated. I wouldn't worry about it the small details. You and I are dealing with it the best way we know how."

"I'm sorry. If I cheated on you and brought us to where we are now. I can't even begin to explain the things happening through my head right now. My life goes from thinking you're a bad guy, to finding out your my soulmate, to finding out I've done something totally out of character. I just... wonder how the next eight years plays out to get me where I am."

He smirks at her through the dark house only lit by the light of the night shy. "If it makes you feel any better, you... of all of us, remain as close to your goodness and humanity as you can. Always." He walked close to her and pushed her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Damon. How did you and I, of all people, end up this way? It just feels unreal."

"Why? Because of the man you know me as?"

"I mean, you're scary, and vicious, and when I touched your hand on Halloween night, I saw death surrounding you. How the heck can I be linked to you if we're opposites?"

"Opposites attract, I guess." He laughed and she looked at him in a none joking way. "Uh, sorry. We balance each other out. We bring out each other's strengths, and each other's best."

"Are we compatible?" She asked hesitantly. While they stood mere inches from one another. He moved in close to her.

"Very much." His seductive eyes burned through her.

She laughed. "Emphasis on VERY, huh?"

"Yes." He said. Feeling absolutely tempted by her. Bonnie felt weird suddenly, by his intense glare.

"Damon?"

"Yes?"

"What are you staring at?"

"I can see your blood flowing through your veins, and it smells very tempting. I could still taste your blood on my lips. I mean, your blood is, really... fermented. The way grapes turn into alcohol, that is what your blood is for me." Bonnie scooted away from him holding her neck with her hand.

"Are you tempted to taste it right now?"

"I'm tempted, but I won't attack you. I've got unbelievable self-control these days." He pulled her closer to him. "So don't back away from me." He locked his arm around her and pulled her right against his body. Her fear caused her to naturally push him back with her hands against his chest and back away, but he wouldn't let her.

"Damon, what are you doing?" She asked fearfully.

"Stop being fearful of me. I won't hurt you. I promise you." He kept pulling her further and further into him.

"Then stop, trying to-" he kissed her, again. Remembering what Sheila said. _("Try significant ways, to help her remember. Things that only you and her can understand. You have to dig deep. Dig deep, and find ways to trigger Bonnie's memories.")_ she pushed him back, "Damon?" She tried backing away from him, and he wouldn't let her body go.

"Stop fighting me." He said wrapping his second arm around her. Damon tried being gentle with her, but he had to be strong enough to keep her from hurting him. "I'm going to show you something. Close your eyes." He said.

"No, Damon. Let me go." She said in the dark house, not screaming but loud enough for it to echo in through the darkness. He held her without apology and fought her body to work with his instead of against his.

"Bonbon...Close your eyes. Please. Just trust me." He called her Bonbon again, and she allowed herself to calm down and listen to him. He put his hand to her temple and, helped her chant.

 ** _"Incendia"_**

Bonnie opened her eyes and looked around. The candles on her dinner table were lit. "We did this? How'd you get inside of my head?"

"I'm a part of you Bonbon. You just have to remember." He looked at her mouth and they spoke simultaneously.

 ** _"Incendium Cordis"_**

Every candle in her house lit up. "Oh my gosh. We... said it in unison, and... all of the candles are- oh my gosh this is... beautiful." He let her go so she could walk around and look at the flames. They were lit and vibrantly illuminating her house. Bonnie walked further into the living room and saw that her fireplace was lit. "How?"

"When we chanted to light the fire to the magnitude of the heart's desire, this happened." He said. "The entire house lit up."

"What does it mean?"

"It's the ignition to symbolize how much love is between us." He walked behind her as she ran her hands over the flames, making them grow. His hands worked around her waist and turned her to him. The minute their eyes were in sync, he spoke to her with his eyes, letting her know in his own way he was going to kiss her again. She didn't speak to him, but she shook her head 'no' and he kissed her anyways. The feeling of his lips against hers tickled her insides and she grew nervous. But he softened her by gently wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her tight, like he loved her and after a few seconds, her tensed up arms finally moved up to his shoulders and rested gently on his chest. She accepted his kiss. His lips were so soft and his tongue was controlling. He couldn't help but to love the feel of her luscious lips against his again, and he was red to choke her with his kiss, filling her body with his need for her.

Their lips tangoed gently. Intimately, but still innocent enough. The feel of his lips against hers was something of an enjoyable experience, as much as nerve-wrecking.

She pulled back and looked at him and her fear turned to need and she pulled his face again for another kiss. Her hands felt all over his face and her fingers went through his scalp and she just touched him while he kissed her. He knew he could've given her space, but they didn't have much time. He pulled her legs around him and carried her to her bedroom at vamp speed. By the time she was on her bed she didn't realize they'd left the kitchen. "What are we doing?" She asked as he laid her down, and laid on top of her.

"Nothing you don't want to. Let's just do whatever feels right."

"I mean, I've never done anything. So, can we just kiss?" Her big green eyes stare at him.

"Of course." He looked at her with lust, but held back his dark desires to remember she was only sixteen, and innocent. Their lips connected again, and she wrapped her arms around him while his body weigh pressed against her and their connection overtook the moment.

 **.oOo.**

When Bonnie and Damon woke up in the morning, they were fully clothed and dealing with banging on her front door. Bonnie jumped up frantically and looked at the time. She noticed it was Caroline's car outside of her house. "Oh my god. Damon get up." She shook him until he was staring at her like she was crazy.

"What, what the hell is it?"

"It's Caroline. You can't be here, you have to go."

"Why? So, what it's Blondie."

"You must have forgotten that you and Caroline are, kind of dating."

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Man I've done a lot of regrettable things, but nothing more regrettable than dating my brother's girlfriends."

"Wait, what? Caroline and Stefan... are?" Just then she heard Caroline yelling.

("Bonnie open up, I hear your footsteps and you scrambling around. Your cars out here.")

He looked at Bonnie as they listened to Caroline bang on the door like a crazy person.

("Bon. We are gonna be late. Come on. I need to talk to you.")

"Geez I forgot how annoyingly persistent she was back then. I mean, now." He put his things on at top speed. Bonnie grinned.

"Please tell me she calms down a bit eight years from now." She asked brushing her teeth.

"Well, she calms down, but it's because she becomes a vampire and..."

"Shut up! Caroline, a vampire?" Bonnie said in disbelief.

("Bon, who are you talking too?") she asked persistently. Bonnie looked at Damon and was almost just speechless. "So, um, I guess I'll see you later, right? I mean I have to go to school and you... probably have vampire things to do. Like find blood or..."

"I'll be around, Bonnie Bennett. I'll pick you up from school today." He said tossing on his fitted leather jacket.

"Damon, everyone will see us. Why don't we meet at the grille? At least I can sneak out undetected."

"The grille, three pm."

"Four. I have cheer after school." He stood before her wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"When I pick you up... will you be wearing that uniform?"

"Technically I'll have on cheer shorts and a tank top." She crossed her arms grinning at him, like he was insane. "If you have some cheerleader, kink fetish type thing... you better check your libido at the door. Because in case you forgot, sixteen-year-old me, is still a virgin."

"Yeah well, I can fix that." He mentioned without hilarity, but made Bonnie laugh. She looked at him and giggled uncontrollably, until she noticed he was serious.

"Damon, you can't be serious. Is this how things play out for us?"

"Not at all, but since I can't technically get you pregnant during this time, it shouldn't alternate our future." He grabbed her by her face and spoke, possessively. "As long as you brought us back to this time, little judgy witch, I plan to take advantage of every opportunity I can. If I haven't mentioned, I'm _very_ possessive of you. I don't plan to miss anything, I missed the first time around." Then he connected their lips until she was motionless. He pulled back and his blue eyes darted into her green ones, "Knowing that my blood is what strengthens you, I may as well start you young, so I can really build your magic up. You really are a genius bringing us back here. We are about to make you one strong witch." He said with a serious face. She shook her head and smiled.

"You're my best friend's boyfriend-"

"Caroline and I never amount to anything, in fact we're do for a break up any day now, and she's gonna make a play for Donovan. We were a temporary hook up, that selfish Damon devised to infiltrate Mystic Falls."

Bonnie didn't even understand how things he said could shock her anymore. She shook her head, because she had no choice but to just, follow his lead for now. "Okay Damon. I'll see you at four, at the Mystic grille."

("Bonnie Bennett!") Caroline yelled. "You should probably go." He smiled watching her walk away, taking her time.

"I'm coming!" She screamed, heading down her stairs, and Damon was gone before Bonnie and Caroline could even put their seat belts on.

 **.oOo.**

Damon sat with his brother in Sheriff Forbes office. Stefan told him about a lead he got on Aiden, so Damon needed to ask Sheriff Forbes some questions. "Damon, to what do I owe this visit?"

"Hello Liz. Looking lovely as usual." It was nice to see her after having lost her in his present day to cancer. He stared at her a few seconds making her question him.

"Thanks. I guess. Are... you okay, Damon?" She walked to close and lock her office door.

"Yeah, it's just, nice to see my friend." He said, feeling the surreal mess of her presence. "As you know, I've been monitoring this little problem in Mystic Falls for a while, and I came across a name of a man named Aiden Waite. He, was a Doctor here, maybe sometime around thirty or more years ago."

"What about him?"

"Well, apparently, he was one of our "visitors" and he had some business or affiliation with the historical society of Mystic Falls."

"How'd you get this information?" Liz Forbes asked.

Stefan spoke up, "My history teacher, told me there were a lot of rumors of supernatural activity being handled through Mystic Falls historical society."

"Listen, from what I know, there's a family that dabbled in historic occult studies. They collected historical artifacts which they believed held supernatural magic."

"Wait a minute, are you talking about the Armory?"

"Yes. How do you know about that place? It's pretty well hidden." She said.

"What's the armory?" Stefan asked.

"I'll tell you later, Stef. And Liz, I happen to hear a lot of things. So, let me guess, the family tied to historical collecting of supernatural artifacts are the St. John's?"

"Yes. They would know about that fellow, and any supernatural that's entered the town. Damon, Stefan, be careful. Two young fellows like you, asking about this backdated information can send the wrong message to the wrong people. I'd hate to see either of you two caught in the crossfire of this long-time war between the founding families and he supernatural activity." She rubbed Damon's back and shook her head. "It can be a dangerous world out there."

He nodded his head. "Of course. Well, just trying to keep my town safe from any threats. Thanks for the information Liz." He gave a slight grin and hugged her. Then followed by Stefan, they left the Sheriff's Department.

 **Savannah, Ga. (present day)**

Stefan arrived to Savannah last minute. He bought plane tickets after leaving Elena and Matt's the night before. He knew he should've probably stayed back in Mystic Falls, but he was going to find Damon. Even without his humanity, and in full blown Ripper, his bond to his brother, Bonnie, and Caroline, still forced him to try to fight it. If it wasn't for Bonnie doing that family bond, connected some of his restraint to the other three he might have killed more relentlessly. He drove to the house where they were staying only to find that it had been invaded. He walked in to see his brother, in a trance-like state, leaned against the door. He tried waking Damon, but he was in a heavy state of unconsciousness.

"Damon. Damon!" He called out but his very much alive brother was mind blocking him. Stefan knew it had something to do with Bonnie. So, he called out to Bonnie. "Bon? Bon?" He banged on a door he couldn't open. It was spelled shut he realized. He moved Damon's body to the couch and tried everything to break the door down.

Enzo, recognizing someone outside of the door remained quiet. He was ready to rip into Bonnie's neck, kill her and whatever unborn heartbeat that was living inside of her. He was forced to stop and swallow all sound so Stefan didn't hear him with his supernatural hearing. He crept into a space near the bed and sat down, trying to wait out Stefan, realizing Stefan couldn't get inside of the room. Stefan banged on the door again. "Bonnie. Open the door. What's going on?" He hit mercilessly and walked back to Damon trying to wake him out of his unconsciousness.

Stefan put his ear to the door, and heard what sounded like three heart beats. He listened intently, trying to figure out what the heart beats were. He could see nothing. He could feel nothing. He grabbed his phone and for the first time in weeks, he called Caroline. "Come on, pick up pick up."

The phone just rang and rang. Rightfully so, he had been ignoring her. So, he hung up the phone when the voicemail answered. "God help us. SOMEBODY PLEASE!" Stefan hit the door realizing he could syphon Bonnie's magic and try and get through to her. His blood and Damon's is what Bonnie was connected to so he tried pulling her magic but he had no idea how to do it or what he was even doing. Just then someone walked into the house from behind him. Someone who smelled like his next meal, someone's who blood was untouched and ready to be drained. She smelled potent and pure.

He turned slowly wondering who could be there, maybe it was whoever invaded the house. He turned looked and spotted a red headed girl. No more than sixteen. She stared at him for a minute and he forced his Ripper to stay at bay. "Finally. I've been waiting for you for almost three days." She said.

"Who are you, and what happened to them?"

"They've been calling on you. Mentally. I've been in his head, and the woman, she's been calling to you also. But he," he pointed to Damon, "he needs you. He was alone for half a day trying to get to her, before he jumped into her unconsciousness and they have both been comatose ever since."

"Why? What happened?"

"Well, they were attacked. The man who attacked her is in there. He killed the man in the closet."

"What man in the closet?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know. An older gent. He was bludgeoned and drained."

"Why did his happen?"

"The attacker was angry of the love the two share. He spoke with the accent of a man of a foreign nation. He put a stake through his heart." She pointed to Damon again. "Then he locked himself in the room with her. Shortly after she went unconscious and hasn't woken since. That was three days ago." The girl said. She looked slightly frail, but not frightened.

"So who are you and what are you doing here?" He asked. "Are you part of this?"

"No."

"Then explain yourself." He approached her letting his veined protrude his under eye skin. She held up her hand and snapped her fingers. He was suddenly calmed and his veins were receding. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Bonnie. I was brought here by Bonnie. She saved my life, now I owe her."

"How'd she bring you here, I'm guessing you're not from here." He asked looking at her clothes.

"I'm not. It took me some time to figure it out, a couple of days of wondering around. I was afraid at first, so I just watched them. Then I realized she was in danger, but still I was afraid of your kind, in the two men, so I did not interfere. Once he went unconscious, I came into the house. I didn't want him to hurt me."

"What are you, you're obviously a supernatural."

"I'm a witch. A healer, and I practice herbal magic. That's the reason I know you're not evil. I laid mullein around the house and on the door. Protects this home from evil entering." He had started itching and scratching his neck. "Although, your itchy disposition tells me, you're not completely cleansed." She grabbed another leaf from her satchel, some sandalwood and spoke a chant as she touched his forehead with it.

"What did you just do?"

"Nothing. I helped to offer purification. But your darkness is stronger than I thought."

"So, Bonnie brought you here, and you are a witch, from somewhere else? You've been in hiding, but somehow, you know, my brother needs my help?"

"Yes. But contrary to his need, you must wait until he summons you again. He's in her conscious and they are attempting to find their way back here. If you wake one without the other, you will leave the other lost in the unconscious. So, we must find a way to break the spell on the door, and get her out, and we don't have much time." She spoke calmly, staring at him as if she was trying to read him.

"Why is that?"

"Bonnie is pregnant, and the man in the room is contemplating killing her and her unborn." She spoke with utter calmness and walked into the kitchen and to cut up herbs.

"SHE'S PREGNANT?!" He became angry and concerned. "Do you know the man's name in the room?"

"Enzo."

"ENZO. IF YOU HURT HER, INWILL KILL YOU!" He said banging on the door to the room. She stopped him and held her hands to her mouth to shush him.

He paced back and forth impatiently. "Well how do we keep him from killing her if we can't get inside?" He asked her watching how fast her hands were moving with the herb and the warm water and the candle. Within a matter of two minutes she was finishing her concoction and she chanted.

 ** _"Sumnum"_**

She said repeatedly outside of the door, burning the herb outside of the room and allowing the smoke to penetrate the wood of the door. It didn't get through the spelled door, but it seeped into the wood of the walls and it was meant for him to touch the walls. Enzo leaning against the inside of the room sitting along the wall fell fast asleep.

"He is asleep, and that will last for a day. Now, let's get to work." She said. Stefan watched and palmed his face and took a deep breath. He had to contain everything in him, not to attack this young witch and kill her. Her blood smelled like magical goodness and he was thirsting for it the second she walked into the house. "If you get hungry, I urge you to leave. I am not opposed to use magic on you that will paralyze you." She said with a serious face.

Stefan said nothing. He just bit back his urges and remained speechless, wondering if he could trust her.

 **.oOo.**

 **Mystic Falls (past)**

Caroline walked into the grille seemingly bothered by something. She had her tiny maroon colored shorts on and a navy-blue tank top. Just typical practice clothes and a face of disappointment.

"Hey Caroline. We had a good practice today. Why are you angry?" Elena asked.

"Maybe because I can't seem to figure out what the heck Damon Salvatore's deal is. I mean one day he's super sweet, the next he's a raging asshole. What should I do Elena?"

"Find someone else's Caroline. Bonnie and I have been telling you for weeks. You and Damon aren't compatible. Right Bon?" Elena said, remembering about Bonnie and Damon's dilemma.

Bonnie was in a haze, thinking about how her magic was transforming her body into something else. Everything she felt was becoming magnified. Elena snapped her fingers again at Bonnie.

"Right, Bon?"

"Right. You're don't need him." She said with little feeling and much control. The sounds around were being magnified and she also heard the cooks sizzling grille behind closed doors, she could also hear the distant sound of a classic engine purring as it pulled carefully into the grille parking lot. She had never heard any of these things so clearly.

"I guess you're right. It's just, I'm dating a Salvatore. One of the bad boys of Mystic Falls. Don't tell me other girls would kill to be in my shoes." She applied lip gloss to her mouth and hiked her shorts up higher.

"Yeah but do you like Damon, or do you like what he represents?" Elena asked.

"Caroline what are you doing?" Bonnie asked.

"Oh, well, Damon's gonna be here. I just want him to see what he's missing out on. I'm going to make him a little jealous." She wiggled her hips as she walked away from the table noticing Damon walk in. Bonnie wanted to play it cool, because she woke up yesterday and her whole life was different. Damon walked in and looked around as he headed to the bar. He spotted Bonnie, but was thrown off when he saw Caroline, giving him googly eyes.

"Geez, I forgot about that." He said to himself. He rolled his eyes and in one grand gesture he waved, and smiled. Very out of character for himself. Caroline smiled at him then grabbed the boy closest to her and pretended to laugh at something he said.

"Oh Matt. Shut up. You're hilarious." She said throwing her arms around him.

"I didn't do anything, Care." Matt said rolling his eyes.

Bonnie looked at Caroline and whispered. "Caroline, relax. If you keep it up, you might embarrass yourself."

"Oh Bon, you're still mad at me, for accusing you of lying? Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Hey Matt give us a minute please."

"Alright Care. Meet me by the pool tables in a few minutes."

"Okay." Caroline smiled. "Bonnie I'm sorry I didn't believe you were a witch. But if you say it, I'm willing to believe it. If you want me too." She said second guessing herself.

"Thanks Caroline, that means a-" Bonnie was cut off.

"Oh shh shh shhh. Let's us just pretend Damon Salvatore, barely exists. He's coming this way." She adjusted her clothes and proceeded to pretend to ignore him. Then Damon stopped himself and sat at the bar drinking and waiting for it to be four on the dot. Caroline kept putting on a show for him, and he immediately realized he needed to do something. He realized he needed to talk to Caroline. She flaunted her little body and kept making herself look, like what she thought was appealing. "Oh, I'm coming Matt," she yelled out loud enough so Damon could hear her.

His body didn't turn to her or anything. He ordered a drink and sat at the bar until it said four o'clock. Realizing he had a painful five minutes of Caroline antics he had another drink. Elena watched on at Caroline's desperation. She was exaggerating her efforts with Matt, so they were both shocked to see Damon get up from the bar and walk to her. Three fifty-nine on the dot he got up and pulled her to the side. Everyone peeled their ears to hear what he was going to say, even if he tried to speak lowly.

"Hey, Caroline, can I speak to you?" She acted as if she didn't hear him and kept flirting louder with Matt. "Caroline!" He said louder. She looked at him, dabbed her hand on her chest as if to ask if he was referring to her and he nodded his head. She was being over the top Caroline as usual. When she walked to him. He spoke to her with as much patience as he could and pictured his present-day version of her. "Hey Caroline, I-uh... I need to apologize. I haven't treated you the way you deserve and I feel like an asshole about it. You definitely, deserve someone who will be better to you than I can be. With that said, we should just amicably end things so you can enjoy your life. Honestly. You've done nothing wrong. I wasn't deserving of the person you were to me."

"But Damon, I-"

"No seriously. There nothing you can say to change my mind. After watching you with Matt, I realized that's the kind of guy you should be with."

Everyone was astonished. Asshole, Damon Salvatore, just gently broke up with Caroline in the nicest way possible and told her she deserved better. It was a miracle, Elena's jaw dropped. Bonnie sat in amazement. Matt was even speechless. He walked away from her after kissing her hand and drank the rest of his drink before the clock hit four on the dot. He walked out f the grille. When he left Bonnie and Elena waited for Caroline t come back to the table, but she never did instead she left hung out with Matt the entire time with no more words to her friends. Maybe she was embarrassed, but Bonnie's alarm went off and she realized she needed to leave. She received a text from him. **"I watched your cheer practice today."**

She said nothing. She just started getting her things together. "Bon, you leaving already?"

"Uh, yeah... grams is making dinner tonight and I said I'd help." She lied, for no reason. Elena knew about Damon, but for some reason, Bonnie lied about it.

"Okay, sure. Hey you need a ride, I know Caroline brought you to school today?"

"No, uh I'm fine, grams is picking me up. So just tell Caroline bye for me okay?"

"Sure. Hey Damon, or I should say, future Damon is really, changed. He was really nice about the break up." Elena said.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I didn't really notice. But it's good he didn't pull his normal asshole ways and hurt her feelings."

"Yeah. Now she can move on. Finally."

"Yeah. Finally. I will see you tomorrow at school.

"Okay, bye Bon. Oh, and let me know if you need anything."

"Okay. Bye." Bonnie walked out of the Grille and didn't see him. She walked around the backside and he wasn't there either. She got impatient and headed back to the grille before she saw him parked around the corner waiting for her. She walked casually to him, and tried not to be seen.

"Hey, why are you parked over here?"

"Because, I wanted to watch you walk to me in that outfit." He smirked. She didn't say anything she just threw her things in his car and he got out and opened the door for her. Before he closed it, he kissed her cheek. She got nervous hoping no one saw them. When he got back in the car they spoke about what Damon found out about the St. John's tie to Aiden.

"So, I found out something interesting today." He said to her.

"What is it?"

"Your future boyfriend, the man who attacked you, it was his family, that knows about Aiden. They may be responsible for him coming back and why he's here. Or in the present."

"Really? But why would my future boyfriend, have any connections to a man who wants to take me a way?"

"Get this, the St. John family has the place called the armory. Inside of it is a vault with some... ancient evil locked inside."

"Okay...?" She said not getting anything he was saying.

"In the future, I end up saving your life and in return I had to give up my humanity for it.

This ancient evil, is responsible. This epic evil, is the wife, of the man, who wants to take you from me. She was captured and she ends up being there for over a hundred years."

"Well, how does that tie in to my boyfriend and his family. Sounds like she was a threat and they held her against her will. Maybe we can free her and Aiden will go back, with her and without me."

"No, Bonnie. Listen, in order for a connection to the portal to stay open, a being from one side has to be left to the other side to ensure a way back. Aiden made a deal with the St Johns for the captivity of his wife, so he could come back here for you. And Enzo, your future "fling" will call him. He was a set up to distract you, while I was gone."

"So he knew this would all happen to me? He knew that Aiden was coming for me?"

"I don't know if he knew. But something isn't adding up about Enzo right now. And the facts are in front of us. He lost his humanity along with me, but he hasn't tried fighting it at all. He never came back for you. He wasn't in a rush to save your life when you almost died. He kind of, let you martyr yourself." He said looking at her watching her take it all in. "Bon you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm a little annoyed my future boyfriend-"

"Fling." He corrected her.

"Whatever. I'm annoyed that I became a pawn in a game from the day I was born. After everything you explained to me last night, it's just a lot to take in.

"Yeah, but, Bon, I love you, and I'm not going to let anyone take you from me. Be it, the devil, or death. I'm in this for the long haul. You can't get rid of me. No matter how much you want to." He grabbed her hand and held it, letting their fingers interconnect as he finally pulled off.

When he pulled off, Caroline was walking out with Matt, and happened to look up and see Damon turn the car with Bonnie inside. She shook her head and promised this wouldn't be let go of easily.

Damon asked Bonnie, "What are you thinking?"

"That I just want to understand my powers and I want to end this all."

"Yeah, well... you have to learn to control your possessions and harness supernatural energy to channel the power inside of you. Your grams said we'd work on it." He kissed the back of her hand and kept driving.

"So, um... I saw and heard what you did with Caroline, and I wanted say it was very big of you. It was unlike the Damon we are used to."

"Yeah, I mean, I remember what happens with me and Caroline, and I didn't treat her very well. I just wanted to end things in a way she knew it wasn't her fault, this time around."

"Yeah, thanks. I'd hate to see her hurt, she's a good person, under all of the shallowness, there's an incredibly sweet and loyal person." Bonnie spoke of her best friend.

"Yeah, I figure it out kind of later in life." He says.

"So, anyways" she looks at him, "What's up with you and my future, boyfriend? Why do you seem unconvinced of him?"

"He just, I knew him many years before he met you. He was a vampire who was a prisoner for over seventy years. A man like that, has no loyalties to anyone. I mean, he was loyal to me, but, it wasn't long before I betrayed him. I think he always held it over my head. Even when it came to you. I wouldn't be surprised if everything that's happened now, isn't because of the terrible things I've done."

"Damon, we can't focus on those things. We will focus on the now. After all, I'm only aware of now. So until it all comes back to me, I think we should just focus on now. What you can do is tell young witch Bonnie, some of the things about badass Bonnie, so I can maybe dig deep and focus."

"Okay. I'll. Tell you a couple of things. One, you stuck by me when I was without my humanity. You never gave on me for four months of emotional hell I put you through. Two, you never stop fighting. You never have. You've never given up and you are the strongest person I know. Three, no matter how scary things get, you always find a way to channel your magic, at the right moment. Four, you take PAIN, and turn it into WILL. And five, when things get tough, for me, you reach inside of me, and pull out the good. I don't know how you do it, but you manage to pull out the good inside of me. I think it's because you are the good inside of me." She watched his hand as it held hers and how he spoke with sincerity. She had to really get used to this genuine side of him.

"Wow. That's incredible. You and I sound like yin and yang, or Bonnie and Clyde." He winked at her, and she spoke as he pulled into her house drive way. "Are we not going to grams' house?" She asked.

"No." he said with a straight face.

"Why not?"

"She doesn't want me to bring you back until I've gotten you to stop running away, and face who you are so, the Bonnie inside of you can surface."

"Damon, I'm ready to learn and fight. Just, help me. I'm not afraid of this man. Let me, be who I need. Show me."

"I will. We just need to do a few memory retrieval techniques."

"Which involve?"

"Me getting into your head." He said as they walked into her house.

"And how do you-" she was stopped as he sped her upstairs and slammed her against the wall. "What the hell?" She asked holding the back of her head in pain.

"The Bonnie I know can take that." He said holding her against her will.

"Stop it, Damon!" She said as he pushed against her. Every fear inside of her grew and she wanted scream for help He was so strong, and his grasps physically hurt her. "Damon, let go of me!"

"No. Fight me Bonbon. I know it's in you." He let his hands crawl to her neck and he started to wrap his fingers around her and squeeze. "I need you to keep my words with you, Bonnie. Fear is in your head. It's nothing but a mechanism, used to make you give up on yourself. No matter how scary things get, or how much things feel impossible, keep fighting the fear. It's in your head. Fight it. Even if you have to fight me. Especially if you have to fight me." He watched as she choked on her own spit and he kept pushing the boundaries with his hands around her threat. "Fight Bonnie! Fight me." Tears weld up in her eyes and she was wondering if trusting him was a huge mistake. She tried gasping for air to clutch his skin or something and force him to let her neck go, but the light all went into a blackness that she was becoming lost in. "D-D-ammm-on? Please..." she reached for him, but it was too late, she blacked out.

When she came to she was tied a tree in the woods and it was dark as night. Bonnie screamed and no one was around for miles, as she heard herself echo for what felt like seconds upon seconds. She looked around and saw nothing but what looked like a cabin. An abandoned cabin about two hundred feet out.

"Somebody. Please. Help me! SOMEBODY!" She screamed. Her voice echoed in fear, and the smell of her doubt drifted into the air, lingering on hopelessness. _Where's the fearless witch_. The girl she said she was ready to be earlier that day. The woman Damon said he knew. _Where is she_ , she thought to herself. She looked down and realized what she had on, and began to cry seeing as to how she was barely covered and her body was exposed to almost its fullest extent. Panties and a sports bra. She heard a noise from behind her. She closed her eyes in utter fear. She was breathing heavily. Bonnie's stomach muscles were contracting with every breath and all she had to keep herself sane was her ability to remain calm in high pressure situations.

Suddenly she heard the ruffling of the leaves, and she looked to see a black crow walking towards her. "What the fuck?" She thought. "What the fuck is happening?" It just kept walking towards her and as it did, a thick, thick fog rolled in. "No. no!" The thickness of the fog was beginning to block her ability to see.

Bonnie fought tirelessly to get her hands from the binding they were in and her tied up ankles. She just wanted to run and fast. Remembering what Damon told her, _"I need you to keep my words with you, Bonnie. Fear is in your head. It's nothing but a mechanism, used to make you give up on yourself. No matter how scary things get, or how much things feel impossible, keep fighting the fear. It's in your head. Fight it. Even if you have to fight me. Especially if you have to fight me."_ His words, somehow stuck with her, and she calmed her breathing down. She took deeper breath and focused. Her body was in shock, but she managed the shock long enough to close her eyes and take a few deep breaths.

A calm came over her. Her breathing was at one with the wind. The tree was under her fingertips. The dirt under her bare feet. She was channeling the soil, the bark, the air, and her mind. Once she calmed, she inhaled once, then exhaled, and opened her eyes. She could see nothing, as the cold fog wrapped her in its harsh embrace. She focused on her fears and swallowed them, until she felt a cold hand on her bare stomach.

"Hello? Damon, is that you?" She couldn't see anything. The finger tips stretched across her skin, scratching her pulling gently, tearing her skin. She bit back tears and wouldn't allow the sounds of pain to escape her throat. Two fingers crawled up her body and she felt the sharp claws dig into her skin and the blood behind it dripping down her body. She remained silent, slightly shaken and over thrown with feeling of helplessness. A cold hand gripped her neck, again. And whispered in her ear.

"Beg!"

"Fuck You." She said, while her tears dropped down the back of his hand.

He laughed, and just as his teeth found her neck in a violent attack, she screamed. But it was too late. Her blood was being pulled from her body and she was in the clutches of a demon without his emotions.

* * *

 **Enzo is in real time with Bonnie's body as is Stefan and the other Bonnie. So, Damon, is going to try and get Bonnie to remember, as Sheila told him, by triggering her memories of him. Things only the two of them would remember. So, I'm kind of recreating moments of the story that they shared, meaning, Damon had to tap into some dark!Damon. Which he will continue to do into the next chapter. I** **Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading, please feel free to give me your thoughts.** Thx!


	20. When Darkness Finds You

**Possession**

 **Chapter 20 - When Darkness finds you**

 **R - M**

 **Sorry for the delayed update. I wrote a couple of chapters a month or so ago, and had to sit on them a while and come back and read them this week to make sure I was okay with them and edit them. I basically wrote one really long chapter, and had to divide it into three chapter as opposed to one. Anyways, please enjoy. The next two updates are hopefully up in the next week or two, as I edit them. Thanks for your support guys!**

* * *

A calm came over her. Her breathing was at one with the wind. The tree was under her fingertips. The dirt under her bare feet. She was channeling the soil, the bark, the air, and her mind. Once she calmed, she inhaled once, then exhaled, and opened her eyes. She could see nothing, as the cold fog wrapped her in its harsh embrace. She focused on her fears and swallowed them, until she felt a cold hand on her bare stomach.

"Hello? Damon, is that you?" She couldn't see anything. The finger tips stretched across her skin, scratching her pulling gently, tearing her skin. She bit back tears and wouldn't allow the sounds of pain to escape her throat. Two fingers crawled up her body and she felt the sharp claws dig into her skin and the blood behind it dripping down her body. She remained silent, slightly shaken and over thrown with feeling of helplessness. A cold hand gripped her neck, again. And whispered in her ear.

"Beg!"

"Fuck You." She said, while her tears dropped down the back of his hand.

He laughed, and just as his teeth found her neck in a violent attack, she screamed. But it was too late. Her blood was being pulled from her body and she was in the clutches of a demon without his emotions.

 **Xxxxxxxxxx Mystic Falls (past) xxxxxxxxxxX**

Bonnie woke up the next day in her bedroom. She felt the sun warm her skin, and her curtain was pulled wide open. She never left her curtains wide open, but she assumed she wasn't alone. She looked around the room and there was no trace of Damon, or anyone having been there. She turned onto her back and looked at the ceiling. Just stared into nothingness for minutes. Her alarm decided to tick loudly and she stopped it, instead of snoozing it. Forcing herself to get up.

The second Bonnie rolled over and sat up, she felt soreness all over her body. An aching, that went through to her bones and when she stood up, her groin area was the only part of her that didn't resonate from an ache. Her body was covered in bruises that she couldn't see but she felt them. Especially the ones on her arms, back and thighs. She checked her body and saw nothing.

How was this possible. Slowly she leaned into her bathroom mirror, and tilted her neck to the right, and she noticed an area of her neck which the veins were slightly darker. A small area, was slightly darkened and she touched it seeing a small slither under her skin. She freaked out and moved her hand, after feeling it wiggle underneath her fingers. She turned to look at her neck again, and the darkened spot was gone.

Something felt off today, Bonnie thought. She brushed her teeth and flossed, looking at her body, smelling herself. She realized she was showered and when she looked down, she was wearing different underwear. "What the hell?" Bonnie rinsed her mouth and ran out of the bathroom, searching for her phone to call Damon. The second the phone started ringing, she heard a very faint sound coming from downstairs. She opened her room door, and there it was again. The ringing sound. She looked at her phone and Damon's cell was still ringing on her phone. She tipped toed to the edge of the stairs and listened as the phone rang. Eventually it stopped on both her end, and downstairs. She slowly crept downstairs and a flashback of a nightmare hit her.

(Flashback)

 _"Ahhhhhh." Bonnie screamed in terror and her eyes squeezed shut at the feel of sharp teeth digging into her neck. Her hands were bound to the tree and her ankles tied together, but it wouldn't matter, as he was pressed so firmly against her she couldn't move. His cold, wet, and dead hands moved up to her breast, kneading them with greed. The moment he felt a small tinge of her enjoyment he disappeared. She opened her eyes and he was gone. She looked around frantically and he was nowhere to be seen. She began to calm her breathing again and recant the last twenty-four hours._

 _She remembered what happened the night before, when Damon touched her and they lit the candles. So, she closed her eyes and spoke, with little emotion, just enough to feel affected by Damon's words._

 ** _"Incendia"_**

 _Just like that, she managed burn the rope around her wrists. Letting herself a loose. She quickly bent down and undid the ankle ties, and before she could think straight, she ran. Not fast enough to out run him, but fast enough to tire herself out. Bonnie ran, through the thick, thick fog, and never looked back._

 _(End)_

After the flashback hit her she remembers something happened the night before, but she couldn't remember much, except it was filled with darkness. Slowly, she continued, down the stairs. Until a familiar aroma hit her nose. She walked hesitantly until she looks in her kitchen and sees Damon washing out a blender.

She sighed, in relief. "Damon, I thought you were someone invading my house. What are you doing here?"

"Well, I figured since you're coming to the boarding house, I'd let you gather your clothes here first. So, I kindly waited down here for you sleeping beauty." She looked around at her kitchen to figure out what she smelled.

"Why is that blender there?"

"Oh, I had to wash it. I made a Bloody Mary since I was down here waiting so long. Literally, the blood of a girl named Mary. That's with the hospital bag said." He laughed at his own joke making her roll her eyes.

"Why do I smell something else?"

"Oh, I went to he bakery and grabbed you some fresh muffins. Here," he said opening the box on the counter top, "there's blueberry, banana nut, and whole grain with chocolate chips." She just looked at him, like he was crazy. "Bonbon, they're fre-esh." He sang. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a blueberry muffin, and she was more exposed to him as she stood there biting into the large, fresh baked muffin. His eyes wandered freely over her frame, and when he got to her backside, his eyes just paused as he took it all in.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat at him. He looked up and grinned. "Have you no shame?"

"I haven't any, actually." He stood up and poured her a cup of the coffee he made. "Cream, sugar, milk?"

"Flavored creamer in the fridge." She walked and grabbed it from the fridge. He leaned against the fridge facing her as she poured her cream, and stirred her coffee. Leaning back on one leg bent and the other straight, he watched her sip her regular, bloodless, coffee, and smiled, "You know, In the future, you love blood in your coffee."

"I can't see how the taste of blood is anything, I'm remotely interested in." He leaned in her ear and whispered to her, about the most recent place she loves drinking from him the most.

 **SLAP!**

"Ow! Bonbon. It's true. I wasn't being a perve. I swear." She remained in shock. She kept looking at him as he held his face in shock at her slapping him. "Bonnie, the first time you did it, you scared the shit out of me. I thought _please don't bite my dick._ But you did, and it was amazing, and I'd never felt anything like it."

"Why Damon, do you have to be so outright perverse with me?"

"I'm not. You're my girlfriend. It was amazing. It was as if you were taking a piece of my... soul." He said, looking at her differently. He thought about Sheila's words to him, and how Aiden might be using Bonnie to kill Damon. "But... Suddenly, I'm not sure I'm okay with it anymore." He shook his head back into reality. "Grab some clothes, so we can go. I'll be waiting outside for you."

Bonnie watched Damon walk outside. She felt bad for slapping him, and she felt worse for not even saying thank you for the breakfast. She needed to fix it, because he's been nothing but a good friend to her since the time travel, and she was aware she didn't have a lot of time to get to know him, because she needed to know him like yesterday. She went upstairs and gathered her things as quickly as she could.

Shortly after Bonnie got a bag of clothes together, she headed downstairs and grabbed her keys to lock up. Heading to the car, as always, the man with the blue eyes opened her car door for her and closed it. They were on their way to school sitting uncomfortable after the episode in the kitchen. "Damon, why did you get weird inside, when you remembered about the way I took blood from you in the future?"

"Because, after a few words with grams, it's clear that Aiden won't kill me directly, so he'll use you to do it. That particular activity might be a mechanism he's forcing you to exercise that tasking." She looked at him watching his demeanor change. He became withdrawn. So, she decided to bring up the night before. "Damon, what happened last night?"

He shook his head and twisted his lips upside down. "Uh, nothing. Why?"

"Because I don't remember much. But I think-"

"We hung out at your house a while. We watched tv, and you fell asleep. You were exhausted. I slept downstairs, because I wanted to refrain from doing anything to you I might regret." Bonnie adjusted herself in her seat and squeezed her thighs together.

"Something like what?" She asked biting her lip.

"You know, the Uzh. Taking your blood, or your body in a way you're clearly not ready for. You smelled tempting last night and I really was at bay trying to tame myself. The more I look at you, the more I want to...Mmmm." He bit his lip back at her. She looked at him both frightened and tempted. She was tempted more than anything. He was making her, feel connected to him in ways she'd never connected to anyone. Her face said one thing, but her mind another. She held her hands together on her lap looking at him. "Look, we made it." He said, and she looked around. He had dropped her off at the back-parking lot at school, the one the buses came in so no one could see them. She grabbed her things and before she could open her door, he was waiting next to the car to open it for her. She eased her satchel onto her left shoulder and slowly stepped out of the classic car. No sooner than he closed it, was she walking towards the school.

Nervously, she headed to class and turned to him and said, "I'll see you after-" he was pulling her back into him before she could finish talking. The strong grip of his hands on her arm, made her feel submissive somehow. Bonnie had a hard time getting it out of her head. The brute vampire strength in him. The way his touches made her feel. She wanted to understand how suddenly his touches were magnified in her mind. She felt the way he felt when he touched her. She could feel his emotions, and she was understanding how their connection was so special. It took her back to last night.

(Flashback)

 _Bonnie ran for what felt like forever and ended up back in the same spot, in front of the abandoned cabin. She fought through the fog but only ended up on the front step of the cabin, two hundred feet away from the tree she was tied to. She didn't want to look behind her at that tree. The eerieness of the woods crept up her skin, like a feverish cold and she took a step towards the front door of the cabin, reaching her hand towards the knob. The door opened for her. As she reached for the handle. She took several small steps and ended up at the entrance peeking her head inside. It was pitch black and she had two options, stay out side in the thick, damning fog with her attacker, or walk inside of the creepy cabin, and maybe be sheltered from the monster outside._

 _She walked inside and shut the door behind her. She flickered the light switch and nothing. The cabin was abandoned and obviously, no one was paying an electric bill on it. She walked around allowing the old wooden floor to creek under her feet. Every creek frightened her into thinking someone wood hear her. So, she instead spoke out, "Hello, is anyone... here. I'm lost. I think someone's after me, please, help me. Anyone?"_

 _But nothing. Bonnie bare feet stepped one by one slowly. Until she bumped a wall. Feeling around to what felt like a fire place, she looked for a way to light it, then remembered, she's a witch._

 ** _"Incendia"_**

 _Nothing happened. She looked out into the darkness of the cabin and shut her eyes. It was a scary feeling. Not because there was no light, but because of the darkness that loomed over it. The spirit energy was commanding and cold. She couldn't stand in the darkness anymore. So, she looked towards the fire place. Stood with her feet apart and her hands strong by her side, and tried once more. This time she pulled her emotions from deep within and spoke it like the word belonged to her._

 ** _"INCENDIA"_**

 _The fire lit and illuminated the room, finally. She walked towards it and raised her hand to feel the warmth of the fire. Her skin was cold and her feet were wet and muddy. She leaned into the fire, the quiet peace over came her and she relaxed, allowing the fire of her magic keep her warm. The fear was fading away and she contemplated just laying there and falling asleep. And she was shaken, when cold hands touched her arms and the fire slowly died._

 _All she felt was hunger, thirst, and desire._

 _Not her own, but his._

 _She remained calm and quiet, and unmoving. Her steady mind began bouncing back and forth between what to do, and how to feel. Then the hand on her right arm moved slowly to her scalp, and as the fingers of his being crept into her hair, her neck was yanked back roughly as he pulled her hair back and forced her head to the side. His cold breath and teeth linger near her neck, brining in every great fear to the surface. Her blood boiled, her stomach tightened, her skin perspires, yet it was cold all around her. The balance between the two was frighteningly strong and her hot to his cold just made her... hotter, and him ... colder._

 _He yanked her hair again. This time, he pushed her face first into the wood. His other hand felt around her body. Uninvited, yet, welcomed. She wanted to speak, and instead stuttered. Making him laugh. His body crawled over the back of hers. He unbuttoned her bra._

 _"No."_

 _Snap. It was unclasped and she was beginning to fight him back. His hand roughly held her hair at the scalp and the other undressed her, with a force so strong and quick she couldn't stop him._

 _When he was done, he stood her up by her hair, causing her to cry out. "Your hurting my hair."_

 _He yanked her to him and picked her up, carrying her into another room. Even darker, even colder and even bigger. Every noise echoed into an uncomfortable sound. He walked her maybe fifteen feet before he through her on a bed._

 _"Beg!"_

 _(End)_

Bonnie snapped out of it and Damon's hands were still holding her arms. His skin on hers infiltrated her senses, her emotions, her mind.

All she felt was hunger, thirst, and desire.

Not her own, but his.

She remembered, then looked at him like he was insane. "It was you."

"What?" He asked confused.

"It was real."

"Bonbon. Stop. I just wanted to tell you to have a good day. I'll be floating around, until three. Meet me back here."

She nodded her head and he let her go.

 _"Open your legs."_ That thought was his voice.

Hearing his voice in her head, she flashed in and out of memories of the night before. Bonnie remembering bits and pieces walking down the hallway bumped into the wall falling. She headed quickly to first period and sat down a nervous wreck.

 **...**

By the time, Bonnie made it to fourth period, she was exhausted. She hadn't actually slept much the night before and she was beginning to remember how her body endured pain of different magnitude. She sat down with Elena and smiled half-heartedly.

"Bon, you okay today?"

"I am, just didn't sleep enough."

"Why don't you just go home, come back tomorrow. There's no cheer practice today."

"Yeah maybe. I had a midterm in second period and didn't want to miss it. Have you spoken to Caroline?" Bonnie asked.

"Not really. She spent the entire day, and night with Matt."

"What? So soon, after Damon?" Bonnie asked shocked.

"You know Caroline. She has no patience. Replace one boy with the other. She doesn't process pain well. But I guess it makes sense." Elena said biting into an apple. When Bonnie didn't respond, she looked over to see her head laid over her bent arms and asleep. "Crap. Bonnie. Bonnie?" Elena tried waking her up. Stefan walked into the class late and looked at the two of them furrowing his brows.

"What's up with Bonnie?"

"I don't know. She just came in extra tired and one minute she was talking, the next she was asleep. I'd hate for her to get in trouble, but she won't wake up."

Stefan had to think fast. Uh, okay. I'll sit in front of her and try to block her. You just keep answering questions if the teacher looks back here."

"Okay."

"Twenty minutes into class and Bonnie was gently snoring. The class began to take notice and some of the students were laughing. Taking bets on how long it would take her to get caught, or if she'd sleep the whole class through. The teacher looked at everyone.

"What's all the chatter about?"

The students covered it up with questions about the work, and for the better part didn't let the teacher see her, but still if she wasn't the talk of the class. Another few minutes went by, but Bonnie was in too deep of a sleep. She was even beginning to drool. Elena stood up and wiped at Bonnie's mouth with her scarf. Bonnie's subconscious was so far gone, she was dead to the world. Her mind took over.

She was asleep and in her mind again.

 _He pulled her into him and spread her legs like she was some porn star, crawling between them, he found his comfort against her naked body. Her body shook, with tremors of desire, and he melted her fears with his connection to her. Her hands covered her face and removed them pinning them down. He leaned into her body. Her entire body shook harder. He loved feeling her fear, and her innocence. The predator in him bathed in the power and control._

 _He used his face to turn her head sideways by pushing her cheek with his chin. He whispered in her ear._

 _"Beg."_

 _"No." her words struck a nerve in his ear and he bit into her again. For seconds this time and pulled up. Her blood dripping from his sharp teeth. She couldn't see him, but she could feel everything about him against her and she could feel how he felt about her, and she felt her blood drip onto her chest from his mouth._

 _He put her two wrists into one of his hands and used the other hand to wrap around her throat. Her breathing becomes erratic again and just as he begins to squeeze, he pauses and repeats himself. But this time he growled viciously._

 _"BEG!"_

Bonnie screamed, "PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" At the top of her lungs, jumping up at her desk, in a shock of terror. She realized she had woken from a bad dream in the middle of class and everyone just stopped and stared at her as she screamed. There were gasps, and there were looks of shock. She was embarrassed beyond belief. Everything about her was shaken and she had no choice but to excuse herself. Embarrassed by the whole ordeal, she wanted to leave school. Stefan stood up and offered to walk her to the office.

"I can take her, if it's okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Salvatore, hurry back."

Elena looked at Bonnie, "Bon, everything okay?"

Bonnie nodded her head. "I'll call you."

"Okay." Bonnie left class with Stefan as her escort.

 **...Savannah, Ga...**

Stefan stood near a window in the small house. His body was tired, and never before had his body felt tired. He is a vampire and vampires don't get tired, but Stefan was tired. He looked at Damon's body and wondered how it held up without blood for all these days. He couldn't help but to feel his weakness was tied to Bonnie and Damon. He called Caroline several times and she hadn't answered or returned his call. He eventually gotten her voicemail box full and could no longer leave her any messages.

Maybe she should call Alaric. Or maybe he should allow Caroline the space, he forced her to give him. She also called worried about Bonnie and Damon, and he left her hanging, because of his selfish desire and thirst. He had avoided Aiden's calls. Aiden called Stefan at ten pm every night. Stefan stopped answering the day he got to the cabin. He's been at the cabin for three days and nights with the young witch. She had to keep sleep spelling Enzo. She didn't talk much. But she stared at him often, and occasionally asked questions. Things like...

"How did you become a vampire?"

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Does it hurt to transform?"

"Do you ever feel human?"

"Are you capable of loving anything more than blood?"

"Are you truly happy with the monster inside of you?"

He gave one word answers to the last four questions. They were all the same answers. Once he thought about it, he became hollow inside. His answers, were things he's never given more than a shallow thought to. When he answered the questions, he remembered, that his life, was dark, and lonely, and the only time it was tolerable, was when he had his brother.

No matter how reckless Damon was at times, or selfish, Stefan knows he too was selfish and at times reckless. But whether it was the chase, or the hiding, the life he lead meant nothing without Damon. His brother being comatose, was bringing out both the best and worst in him. The best because he became honest about his feelings, and the worst, because, he was alone without his brother. Caroline was gone, Bonnie and Damon were in trouble, and Stefan had no family left.

He watched the young girl prepare herself for what was going to be the hardest spell she's ever had to do. A spell that required her to use magic to break another witches magic. It was against the nature of a witch, and considered left-hand magic. Bonnie was no stranger to left-hand magic, as she used it where she was from. She used it and was marked for crucifixion, until Bonnie Bennett, saved her. Even though Bonnie M. used her abilities to heal, she reached to darker places. Much like what Bonnie B. did when she killed those dark and vicious vampires and took their souls. She could solidify the bond to her family because of the darkness she reached to, in order to create that family bond spell.

Bonnie M. was now using dark magic for the purposes to save someone's life. She focused all her mind power to pulling the energy from around her. The Earth beneath her feet, and the air above her head. She sat on the middle of the back yard. Stefan watched her, for hours, silently. He barely flinched because she did not move. Once she felt rain drops she turned her face up to the sky with closed eyes and lifted her hands up as the rain fell harder.

Stefan's head dropped. He felt like they were failing his family. He finally stood up after three hours and walked back in the house. Several minutes later Bonnie followed him. Her feet soiled with the drenched dirt of the earth and her body soaked from the rainfall. He felt helpless and he Slammed his hand on the counter top.

"How do you know if this is going to work? I feel like we've tried every day, and everyday, we've failed."

"How can you say that? I just got a beautiful sign. The elements are coming together. First, all I had was the dirt. That was day one. Then day two, the wind picked up with the dirt. Today, the water has agreed. Now I'm just waiting on the sun to agree with me. Once the sun agrees, the fire will break the spell on that room. You must not have noticed. I cannot fault you for that. But the signs are there. You just must accept them. We'll try again tomorrow."

She took to the washroom and cleaned up. Stefan rubbed his hands through the roots of his scalp and sighed. He hadn't eaten in three days, and he was starved. Her blood was potent. Her blood was special. Her blood was powerful. Her blood was fresh and he was ready to feed on her. The veins under his eyes started crawling around with need, and his eyes were slowly, bludgeoning, until the white of his eyes was red. His fangs slowly pushed through his gums, and he tried pushing it back, but he was weak and starved, and her perfect pale skin, was almost so translucent he could see the blood as it circulated in her veins through her body.

Bonnie M. walked out of the washroom twenty minutes later and there was no sign of Stefan. He left. She sensed his hunger took control, and she locked every door in the house. She was slightly fearful now, and sat, barefoot, on the floor with her legs crossed. She sprinkled an herb mixed with dirt into a circle around herself, and it was her protection from pain. She sat, and waited... knowing he be back, and he'd be thirsty.

 **xxxxx Mystic Falls (past) xxxxx**

Stefan took Bonnie back to the boarding house.

"Hey, Bon, you going to be okay?"

"Yes. But I am urgently seeking your troublesome brother."

"Aren't we all. Do you need anything from me?"

"No Stef. Thanks for getting me out of class today. I don't know what came over me. Well, I have an idea, but the fact that I was sleeping so heavily in class, worries me."

"If ti makes you feel any better, that boring class will never be the same."

She smiled. "Yes, I just need to not show my face at school for a week, and maybe people will forget."

"I doubt that. It was epic. But, I wish I didn't have to drop you off and run, but you know, Elena will worry. So, make yourself at home."

"Thanks Stefan."

"For the record, Bonnie, I have a feeling, that later down the line, or somehow, in our lives, you and I are connected in some way. I can't place it, but it's just something I feel." HE looked at her sweetly, and hugged her. "Good luck finding the Damon. He has a way of making people chase him sometimes."

She thought to his words about their connection and held it with her. She and Stefan weren't particularly close, but those words will forever be engrained into her brain. "Oh, well, one way or the other, Damon Salvatore is going to get it." She said. "By the way, Stefan, I think you're right." They shared a friendly glance before he left. He dropped her off heading back to school. Bonnie stormed through the boarding house with haste. She was fuming, and she couldn't hold it in.

"Damon!" She yelled. "Damon Salvatore. Show your face, right now!" She was angry, and her body was shaking. "DAMON!" She screamed. He was no where to be found. She closed her eyes and willed herself to connect to her magic. She focused on his face and called him again. "Damon." Bonnie opened her eyes and she was no longer in the boarding house. She was in the middle of the woods again.

She became aware that she was inside of her own mind, and she called to him again. "Damon. What did you do to me?" I can't tell the difference between my reality and my mind anymore. I'm not sure if this is real or fake. Damon, show your face. Quit messing with my head!" From a distance, she saw something in the woods, something moving between trees. She followed the vision to the area and kept following a shadow as it leads the way. She kept walking towards it and the closer she got the further she felt but Bonnie didn't stop. Bonnie walked, and walked until she felt some semblance of presence. She kept going and when she couldn't walk anymore, she ended up in front of an old cottage. Covered in shrubs and vines. "No. No. please. Damon, is isn't funny. Where am I? " The fog wasn't there, it was clear as day outside, and Bonnie looked towards the cottage when she saw the door open.

She took steps, hesitantly. The abandoned cottage was awaiting her. She headed inside. The cold feeling overcame her and suddenly it was... dry, and grey. The clouds rolled over her head, and as the rain fell, Bonnie ran up the stairs and into the cottage shutting the door behind her. When she turned around she was greeted by an familiar face. She froze in her place, and didn't move. The person inside walked towards her and grabbed her hand.

"Finally, you've arrived. I've been waiting for you."

"Emily?"

"Yes. Bonnie, I've come to help you. I don't have much time so pay attention. The ancestors have granted me a short time to help you."

"Emily, I'm confused. I, I came here by mistake. I'm from the future, and my mind, sent me here. Now I'm stuck, and I need to get back." Bonnie said nervously.

"This is true, your mind brought you back to a time where both Sheila and I existed in your world. The moment I possessed you."

"Wait, my grams is gone in the future?" Bonnie asked as her eyes weld up with tears.

"Unfortunately, eight years from now, many Bennett's have perished. Your mother will exist, but is no longer a witch."

"What? My mother? Will I meet her, will she be in my life?"

"I can't answer much, Bonnie. I have limited time with you. The purpose of this was so that the two of us, could translate your mission."

"Translate my mission?" Bonnie was confused.

"Yes. Bonnie, Sheila told you about Aiden. He's an evil person. Stay away from him. Every quarter of a century he's supposed to do what he's doing now. At over a thousand years old, you will be his fifth wife if he succeeds. Damon, was chosen by me, to be the protector of our successor... you."

"Why Damon? I mean, I think he's capable, but I'm curious as to why he and I felt like enemies at one point. He went from being my enemy, to suddenly he's my soul mate. It's confusing."

"Right. Well, he was chosen because of his fierce protective nature. He was very protective of both Stefan, and Katherine. Damon had good in him, despite his nature. I knew him as a human. You won't ever meet anyone who knew Damon as a human besides, Stefan, Katherine and myself."

"You knew him as a human? How was he?"

"He was... softer, but determined. He was fiercely over-protective of his brother, and because of that, he allowed himself to share Katherine with Stefan. He loved her, but he loved his brother enough, not to hate him. But, Damon was naive, and headstrong, and made decisions without thinking... out of love, but irresponsibly at times. It's his Achilles heel."

"Then what made you choose him if he is naive, headstrong, and makes decisions without thinking at times?"

"Because, you overthink everything, and you're wiser beyond your years. Love is his Achilles heel, as it is yours Bonnie. While your personalities are opposites, you both share a common denominator. You balance each other out and both of you will go to the ends of the earth for the people you love. You both love few, but you love hard. Bonnie, my job is to remind you of who Damon is. So, you can get home and get rid of Aidenon."

"I have no idea, Emily. How do I do this? How do I get rid of this guy and send him to a world I have no idea how to get to?"

"How did you get to me Bonnie?"

"I don't know... I was looking for Damon, and I found you. I closed my eyes and channeled my thoughts and energy to...? I don't even know?"

"The woods, Bonnie. You focused your energy to the middle of the woods, not Damon. You channeled your energy to this place. Because this is the place you feel power."

"This abandoned cabin or house? What's it's significance to me?"

"It's an old cottage. Look and listen closely, Bonnie... a hundred witches were burned here. You can see the spirit and feel the energy. I too died here. You feel strong here, and your subconscious brought you here, thanks to the future you. Bonnie, your fear holds you back. You're a Bennett witch. You have the elements and the universe on your side. When the time comes, Bonnie, you'll know. No one can tell you, because no witch before you in this family, was as powerful as you." Emily grabbed Bonnie's hands and closed her eyes. An electric vibration, went through Bonnie as Emily began to pass through her. "We, are going to gift you, with us, Bonnie."

"What do you mean Emily?"

"Brace yourself, Bennett Queen... this may hurt a bit."

"Emily!" She called out paranoid. "Wait, I'm not done. I have more questions? How do I get home?"

"The answer is with Damon." She said calmly.

"How do I remember him?"

"Open up your mind Bonnie, learn to trust him fully. Once you trust him fully, you'll remember."

Emily's body was disappearing. "Please don't leave me. I need you. I'm going need my family in the future. Don't leave me. I can't be the only Bennett witch in the future. Is there anyone else?"

"Yes. Lucy. She is a distant cousin to you. Aidenon, takes her prisoner. You must bring her back. She's a part of your Mission."

"Back from where? Emily."

"Back from Vulgaris." Bonnie watched as Emily faded further and further away. Her hands still connected to Bonnie. Her last words resonated with Bonnie. "We are counting on YOU, Bonnie. You were chosen. Make us proud." And just like that, Emily closed her eyes, and looked peaceful, then she dissipated, and her light was being absorbed by Bonnie.

"Ahhhhhh. Oh, my god. Make it stop!" She screamed, every bit of energy the cottage held, was being absorbed by Bonnie's body. She had no idea how her body would be able to house such energy, but she felt like she was dying, it burned, and it felt like one long aneurism. "Ahhhhhh." She screamed in complete and utter agony. Her fists clenched so hard she was breaking the skin of her palms with her nails, as she hunched over, falling to her knees. The energy of a hundred dead witches took her body captive. Bonnie closed her eyes trying to be strong, and fell unconscious.

Mere minutes later, Damon found her. Feeling her pain and her mentally calling him, without realizing she even had the power to reach him mentally. It was a part of their connection, that she didn't remember from the future. "Bonbon, wake up. Bonnie." He looked around, and there was the talisman, Bonnie tried to destroy the night Damon attacked her and Emily possessed her. It was back around Bonnie's neck somehow. He knew she must've reached Emily mentally. He kneeled and picked her up, carrying her out of the cottage. A cottage he'd never been able to walk in before, now opened it door to him to find her. "It's okay. I've got you, it's going to be okay now." He took her back to the Boarding house.

 **...**

Bonnie woke up alone. She was in the boarding house, from what she recognized, it was probably Damon's room. It was dark, accept the lighting of several candles. "Damon?"

The room grew cold. "This isn't funny. Show your face." Bonnie sat up and scooted against the headboard of the bed. When she was sick of waiting, she stood up from the bed, and walked towards the door. Before she could open it, he opened it coming into the bedroom, surprising her. He was shirtless and she was amazed.

"Where are you going Bonnie?"

"Why are you in a towel?"

"Took a shower, in the guest bedroom. Didn't want you to wake up and find a naked man in the bedroom showering. But I forgot pajamas, so I came to get them." He looked at her so unabashed with his half naked Bonnie, and she was intimidated by his confidence.

"I need to go home and shower, I had a really, long day."

"Go ahead and use mine." He said pointing to the large glass shower with the drop down shower head. "Remember, you live here now."

"It's absolutely see through, and not very smart of me. I can't trust you."

"How will we ever get home, if you don't trust me?"

"I don't know, Damon. Maybe this is home."

"Maybe it's not. The longer we stay here, the easier it'll be for Aiden to find our bodies back home. Do you want him to find you and take you from me?" He said rubbing his hands through her hair.

"No." she said softly. She was feeling all kinds of light-headed and soar. Her body absorbed an absurd amount of energy today and she hadn't figured out how to tell Damon. She figured she could talk to him about it tomorrow, she needed to sort it out in her head first. "I was with Emily today. I'm a little pained and tired to talk about it tonight, but tomorrow after school, we should probably talk it out."

"Sure. Just, stop acting afraid of me. I'm not going to hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you. I just, need to get used to this new relationship between us. Okay?"

"You need to dig deep, Bon. Because mark my words, Aiden is looking for us. I wouldn't be surprised if he hasn't figured it out. But whatever. You'll realize. Anyways, towels are in the bathroom. I brought your things in; they're in my closet. I got you some new hygiene products, based on what I know of you from the future. They are in the bathroom as well." He looked at her and smirked. "You look cute with your new powers."

"What new powers?" She asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I can tell Emily, hooked you up. Your eyes are sparkling, with power. We just need to help you learn to use and control them. Just, don't lose that talisman. Keep it on your neck at all times, when you're not with me. It'll keep any threat out of your head."

"Okay. I will, but, the silver itches my skin."

"What?"

"Yeah." She said, lifting and looking at the reddish rash she was developing. Which was strange, because Bonnie wasn't a vampire. Silver shouldn't affect her.

"Umm, well, we'll figure it out okay. I need to get you a different chain to put it on. I'll do that tomorrow while you're at school."

"Okay. Thanks Damon." He stood near her in his towel and let his fingers stroke her cheek. "I can feel it, inside of you. I can feel your power growing. It's settling into your blood so it's fresh right now, you can't control it, but we'll get there Bon." He kissed her on the mouth gently and walked away, letting his towel give her a tiny peak at the top of his ass.

 _Fuck me._ She thought.

Bonnie bit her lip trying to contain herself when it came to this man, who claimed to be hers. She was losing her willpower with him. He was becoming dark with her. She felt him in her dreams, her conscious, and subconscious, and she sensed, whatever he'd been doing to her, he wasn't done yet. He was just beginning. She tried to be authoritative with him. She tried to be strong-willed, so she set rules for him to abide by.

"You can't come in here Damon. If I shower, you have to stay out. Promise me."

"What? Are you serious?" He asked in shock. Turning to her, with his sapphire blue eyes and trying to soften her.

"I am serious. Promise me those blue eyes don't get inappropriate, or I swear..."

"Fine, I promise to keep the old blue eyes out of here while you shower." May e she walked into that trap unknowingly, or maybe, she knew what she was doing.

She pushed him out of the room and locked the door. He stood outside of the door and laughed frustrated. She stood on the other side of the door and sighed. He was going to be her death, she felt it. Damon, was trouble. And while she wanted to welcome it, she was worried about Caroline finding out.

 **...**

After a few minutes, Bonnie found the perfect temperature. She liked near hot showers. Not scalding, but enough to hit her skin and instantly relax her. When she undressed, she stepped into the shower as it fogged up. She looked around. "Wow. This shower is huge. I could've showered in a regular shower. But it's just like Damon Salvatore. He seems dramatic enough to need this unnecessary space. Freakin' prima donna." She laughed to herself as she stepped inside of the shower. The drop down shower head was too fancy for her, she thought, until she stepped under it and felt the hot water hit her head and her skin. "Oh, my god, this is amazing." She threw her head back and let the hot water coat her entire body. "Oh yes. I needed this. Thank you, Damon Salvatore, this oversized shower and shower head are the best." Her hair soaking wet, dropped down her shoulders and over her breast. She opened her eyes and the fog was so thick she couldn't see. "Great, I can't see where the shampoo is now. She felt and felt around in the foggy shower until she felt something. But it wasn't the shampoo, it was the wall.

As she frantically searched, she felt her talisman slip from around her neck, and stumbled upon the drain where the chain got stuck in the holes, and when she reached for it, she felt another foot. She paused and grabbed her talisman and then reached for the foot again. She felt nothing.

"Hello, Damon? You promised."

No sounds aside from the shower water which suddenly turned cold. "Fuck." She needed to find the shower knobs, but she couldn't see through the fog. She thought it was weird the fog remained even though the water turned cold. Bonnie knew she was a part of a game she couldn't win. All she could do was hold her exposed body and back herself into a wall to avoid any surprises. Slowly she took steps back until she hit a hard surface. The surface wasn't a wall. It was a body. She took in a breath to make a noise, but her mouth was covered.

"Shhh." He whispered into her ear.

When she felt his naked body against hers she tried to stay calm, but he made it hard, when he held her so close to him, she could feel the exact shape of his anatomy.

Her body tensed, then, when she felt him grip her sides, she relaxed, hoping he'd handle her gently. "Open your legs." She remembered that those words in the memory from a flashback earlier. That voice, telling her to open her legs. When she opened her legs, one hand remained around her waist as the other crawled between her legs.

"Da-"

"Shhh." He whispered, pushing into her.

"Hmmm." She was caught off guard, and she bit back her surprise. He was inside of her. His fingers were inside of her, and she was letting him. "My god." Her stomach tightens at the feeling, and she tensed up. But he was relentless. He allowed his other hands to just hold her like she belonged to him. His body against hers, and his arm, feeling her wet body. Her perfect, little, ripe body. Her powerful, magical, body. He smelled her blood, she smelled so powerful. He needed to taste her. He needed to have her inside of him. Her blood, her power, her taste. "Oh, my god." She said again. Feeling him familiarize himself with her warmth. He was delicate yet intense with her. His hard body was heavenly, and her small frame melted into his possessiveness. One hand snaked into the hair on his scalp, pulling it. The other held onto his arm as it held her.

"Beg." He said as his mouth and nose lingered on her neck.

"Please..." she breathed out. "Bite me."

"Yes." He tilted her head, and sank his teeth into her, slowly. "Mine."

Bonnie's body relaxed into him, and she allowed him to take control of her body. Once she was coming to her peak, he dug his teeth deeper and as she released on him, he held her body taking her blood until she passed out from complete Euphoric bliss.

 **...**

The next day at school, Caroline was looking at Bonnie funny. Bonnie was just sick of it. "What, Caroline? If you have something to say, then say it."

"Why didn't you tell me about you and Damon?"

"What about us?"

"I saw him pick you up the other day. Then he dropped you off today. What's going on Bon, huh?"

"He's helping me with some things, that involve what I told you Care. You know, the thing I told you about, that you didn't believe?"

"The witch thing?"

"Precisely. He knows about Emily, and when I got possessed that night we did the séance, he was the one who knew how to help me."

"Wow. So, what, you guys dating now?" She asked quietly.

"We are friends. Okay. Not like you and Matt. Who I know for a fact have been hanging out, as more than friends."

"I'm sorry Bon. It's just things are getting really weird around Mystic Falls lately, and all of the normalcy I have left, is you, and Elena. I just don't want us to fight."

"I would never fight with you over a man. You're my best friend."

Caroline smiled and hugged Bonnie. "Here let's take a selfie. I want to post this on the school website." Caroline held up her cell phone, and the two girls in cheerleading uniforms, posed together. "Smile."

Both girls smiled taking several cell phone pics and Caroline got distracted by Matt. She was watching him hang up banners in his Varsity Jacket. "Go. I see you watching him." Bonnie smiled. "I'm going to finish putting up the homecoming posters, then I need to go to the gym and grab the tumbling mats for practice today." Bonnie told her. "I'll be there as soon as I'm done."

"Okay, by sweetie. See you at practice. In... twenty minutes." She watched Caroline walk to Matt, and Matt put his varsity jacket on her and they walked around like the blonde power couple of Mystic Falls. Bonnie laughed and headed to the gym.

 **...**

"Where are these stupid mats?" She searched the gym until she saw them under the bleachers. Slowly she started pulling them out and stacking them. "Should I get four or six?" She asked herself out loud. "Crap, I can't carry six." She pulled them towards the door and tried to hurry and get out of the gym. It was large and creepy and she didn't feel like turning the light on, because she knew she'd be in and out. Bonnie pulled the four mats out to her car one by one. Folded them and placed them in her back seat. When she got to the last one she realized she could fit the extra two mats in her car as they folded. She left the door open so the sunlight would shine inside of the gym. But when heavy door was suddenly pushed closed, she was startled as she couldn't see.

"Hello. Okay, you know what, Damon. Not today, okay. Last night was amazing. I loved it. But, I seriously don't like feeling chased right now. I need to concentrate on practice today."

Bonnie heard nothing in return. She looked around and the barely glimmer from the high-rise windows forced her eyes to narrow in on a shadow that was standing near the gym doors. "Damon? Please don't try to scare me. I'm not fucking kidding." When the figure stalked towards her, she realized it wasn't Damon. It wasn't shaped like Damon. It was slightly, taller and wider, and at this point, Bonnie ran towards the locker rooms. She didn't even know if she made it into the boys or girls, but she ran until she could close and lock a door behind her and pray that whomever or whatever it was couldn't get to her.

The entire locker room was dark except for the dimly lit, Emergency lights.

Bonnie tried pushing against the door, but when she felt a force trying to break the locked door, she stood up and ran even further into the locker room. She ran until she couldn't and she heard the locker room burst open, and she wanted to believe Damon wouldn't go this far. She quietly opened the furthest door and walked into the area where the indoor pool was. Step after slippery step Bonnie walked around the pool, trying to get to the exit on the other side. She couldn't run, because it was too slippery. She heard the door open and refused to look back.

But it didn't matter, before she knew it, she was staring face to face with a man she'd never seen before. "Do you have any idea, how long I've been looking for you?"

Bonnie shook as he grabbed her by her shoulders and gripped her shoulders to the point it felt like he was breaking her bones. "Please, stop, you're hurting me."

"Well, now you know how it feels." She felt for her talisman, and realized she'd took it off because the silver was causing her skin to blister. Her fear rose times ten. He felt different from Damon. She knew he wasn't human, she knew he was like Damon and Stefan, but different. "I'm hurt, you keep running from me. Why are you running from me Bo?"

"Bo? You have the wrong person. I'm not whoever you think I am." She stared at his menacing pale face, and noticed the strong cleft in his chin. He was handsome, but he wasn't the kind of handsome she was lost in, he was the kind of handsome she was afraid of.

"Let's, not play games. You know I don't want to hurt you. I've never wanted to hurt you."

"Stop. Stop. I don't know who you are. Let me go!" She yelled. The man lifted her by her throats and threw her twenty feet into the wall. As soon as Bonnie felt the slight crack in her skull as her back hit the concrete wall, she knew it wouldn't be long before her mind fell blank. She was too weak to move, and she felt him standing right above her.

The lights in the pool area were cracking in and out. It was barely lit, but the light that was there, was struggling to stay on. The pool was still and the entire area became overly heated and she remembers his hand around her throats was burning her. Bonnie reached for her neck, and she felt heat on her skin, as her body temperature rises to an uncontrollable level. This man, was heat personified. His skin was hot to the touch, unlike the cold Skin of Damon's. This man was terrifying.

He squatted down, and looked her in the face, and said... "Finally, I found you?"

"Who are you?" She asked as her eyes fluttered trying not to go unconscious.

He smiled at her wickedly, and before he could answer, the bump on her head forced her into a none conscious state. He leaned down to pick her up.

"Not to worry. I'm taking you home."

"BONNIE?" A voice called out from the locker room, and the man laid her body back down, "Bon, where are you? Your car is outside running?" Caroline and Elena went looking for Bonnie when she said she'd be at practice after she grabbed mats. They realized she was half an hour late, and they drove to the gym to check on her.

"Fuck, Bonnie! What happened?" Caroline yelled. They looked around and didn't see anyone else, but when the blood dripping from Bonnie's head began to leak onto the concrete, it was an indication, that Bonnie wasn't alone, and whomever was there, probably wasn't done with Bonnie. "Elena, you should go to the car and call Damon and Stefan. I don't want to move her."

Without any more words, Elena ran out to the car to call for help.

* * *

 **So, Emily left Bonnie with a hefty load of everything. Damon is working his way into Bonnie's head to help her remember. She is beginning to trust him, but she is skeptical of his methods. Back home Stefan and Bonnie M. are making progress, but running out of time. Where's Caroline? Someone found Bonnie. I have the next two chapters which I am currently editing.**

 **Anyone waiting for runaways… It's being a work in progress. I plan to post as soon as I can complete my chapter. Thanks for reading as always, and for your support.**


	21. Evil Within

**Possession**

 **Chapter 21 - Evil Within**

 **R-M Mature themes**

 **Thank you continued supporters. ;) Please excuse errors. And please Enjoy.**

* * *

 **... Saint George SC, 90 miles from Savannah, Ga. (present day) ...**

Aiden snapped out of his unconscious. "I almost figured out where she was. But those fucking, idiot friends of hers."

"Where was she?" Sally asked.

"She was wearing a cheerleading uniform, and she looked different. She didn't recognize me. Caroline was there."

"Well, we know for a fact she's not with the blonde. So, she's in a mental trap? Which means, wherever her body is, she's unconscious. It's perfect. We just need to pinpoint where in Georgia, they are. Enzo's blocking me mentally. So, he must be incapacitated. But I'm sure once they realize we have collateral," she looked back at the blonde women in the backseat, "We shouldn't have any issues getting our little witch to comply."

"I don't have much time. I need to get in my new body, soon, this one is slowing down." He said.

"Have you picked which vessel?"

"I thought the choice was obvious with Damon since she can't keep her fucking hands off him, but I'm really leaning towards the Ripper. He's, young and viably the one with the darkest capabilities. Besides, Damon is beginning to get under my skin, and Enzo is proving to be rather worthless."

"Enzo's strong. The deal was made with the St. Johns. You took away over a hundred years of my life, Aidenon, for Enzo to replace you. You forced me to be a prisoner on Earth, for Enzo's vessel. He'd been groomed by that got damned Augustine society, because of this. The only other one, to deal with the Augustine society was Damon. So, Stefan isn't an option."

"Don't argue with me!"

"I'm not. But... remember the day at the vault when you had words with Enzo, the night they freed me? You told him, his purpose in life was to be Damon's support. But he knew it was a lie. I read it in his mind. He knew, that he was supposed to take your place."

"Why would he know that?"

"His family. Think about it. He had Bonnie for three years. Making her fall in love with him. Keeping her in that cabin, secluding her from everyone and everything. He could tap into her mentally. Don't you think, he still can?"

"I don't care about the deal I made with the St. Johns. Things change. Bonnie is madly in love with Damon. Not Enzo. So, Damon is obviously my first choice. But something special lies inside of Stefan. I'm not sure I want Lorenzo's vessel anymore."

"That would mean I was a prisoner for nothing!" She said.

Aiden grabbed Sally by her throat as she drove, "You question your King? You have the audacity to question my authority Tribus?" Sally's air supply was being cut off and in her human form, she couldn't breath as he choked her. His tactics were selfishly aggressive and forced her to swerve off the road. The car turned recklessly, and flipped three times until they landed against a tree. All the windows were blown out of the car, and the body of the woman in the backseat was thrown out of the car, unnoticeably.

"Get out of the car!" He yelled at his third wife.

"I'm sorry. Please don't punish me." Sally yelled as her human form had been bloodied from the wreckage. No matter how powerful she was, she was deathly afraid of her husband. He was menacing, calculated, and viscously murderous. Maybe Earth hadn't seen how violent he was, but Vulgaris had. Sally knew his dark side first hand, after hundreds of years with him. He was thoughtless when he punished, and the reason he was redeemably calm, on Earth was because he needed to find a replacement vessel. Sally pleaded her case. "I just thought with Enzo's grooming, his vessel could handle your power my King. Who's to say Stefan can handle the transition? Enzo's been groomed to be a black-blood through the Augustine tests. He has black blood inside of him and so does Damon. But Stefan does not. If you use Stefan's vessel, it may not take to the transformation my King. I simply was looking out for you." She yelled as he approached her. "Please, I will do anything." But it was too late, Aiden was going to make her pay, for her defiance, right there off the side of the isolated road.

As Caroline came to in a bush, after her body was thrown from the car, she had been unconscious for hours that day. Her eyes fluttered open and she could barely see. She'd been kidnapped by Aiden, the day she left Alaric and the girls. Aiden had Sally lure her into a trap. Caroline had been a hostage of Aiden's for two days, and today, she had an opportunity to run. As her eyes fluttered open, she witnessed a woman against a tree merely a hundred fifty feet away from her. And what happened next appalled her. Aiden transformed into a beast right before her eyes, and attacked Sally, ripping her clothes from her body and forcing her into a submissive state, and Caroline nearly lost her senses at what was happening. She held her mouth in shock and tried her hardest not to make a noise as the woman was being brutalized. Caroline screamed into her palm, crying as she witnessed an awful, and disgraceful act. But before she could think too long, she saw this as her opportunity to run. Caroline, feels the severed, connection of several of her spine, after being thrown from the vehicle, she popped her bones back into place, and before she fully healed, she Vamp sped off. She didn't know where she was, but she ran as far as her legs would carry her until she could reach a phone to call Stefan.

When Aiden was done, he realized, Caroline fled. She was throwing a wrench in his plans. He proceeded to reach Bonnie again. He carried, Sally to the car and threw her inside. Then he used his tracking skills to search for Caroline.

 **... Savannah, Ga. …**

Stefan walked back to the little house. Just before he did, his cell phone rang. He didn't recognize the number, but he answered taking his chances, praying it was Caroline.

"Hello."

"Stefan!" She called out of breath.

"Caroline, where are you what's wrong?"

"It's Aiden, Stef. He kidnapped me. He hurt the girl. The girl he was with. He... he" she couldn't find her wording she was nervous.

"Slow down, Care. What happened?"

"He violent, and dangerous. I've seen it first-hand. I ran. I ran as fast as I could, where are you?"

"Savannah. With Damon and Bonnie, things aren't so good here either. Where are you?"

"I don't know South Carolina, not too far from Savannah. Stefan I need help. Please. He's going to find me."

"Okay, umm, I can probably get us some help, but I need to go see if she'd be willing to leave. She's a witch, it's a long story. I'm right off the South Carolina border. So, if you can stay put, I can probably get to you."

"Stefan hurry. I'm at a truck stop. Right off I95."

"Okay. Stay put Caroline. Stay around people."

"Okay. Stefan, hurry."

When Caroline hung up the phone, she gave it back to the man she borrowed it from. Only to be grabbed by her hair, and drug out of the diner in front of everyone. One or two patrons tried to stop Aiden, but he flashed his dark menacing vampire face and forced everyone to make a path for him as he drags the poor blonde out by her hair.

"Running from me, isn't ideal. I'm already angry at Bonnie. Why would you follow in her footsteps, Caroline? I thought you and I were friends." He spoke calmly. "I hate losing my cool. I really do."

"We aren't friends. You're a monster. You're not going to get away with this."

"I'm a monster. Have you met, Damon or Stefan Salvatore? Now those guys, are monsters. I've seen Stefan singlehandedly drain, over fifty people in the last couple of weeks. As he listened to your dreadful voicemails daily. He sucked them dry. Innocent people. I kill bad guys. Don't get me started on Damon. He's vile as they get. But me! I'm the monster?" He said appalled.

Aiden tossed Caroline by her hair into the concrete. "You're manipulative, and calculating. You're deranged if you think Bonnie will ever love you. She won't. She's incapable of it."

Aiden laughed. "Do you think I need her to love me? I don't. I need her body and her magic. She doesn't have to love me. I don't require it. Would it make things easier for her? Sure. Will she feel less tortured? Of course, but I don't mind torturing people, and making life hard for them. She's going to be my wife, and I'll see to it, I give her a nice, fresh body to look forward to everyday. I'm thinking Stefan? What do you think? He's good looking. Built well. He's extremely entertaining to watch. He's grown on me, and I think I quite fancy him enough to spend the next two hundred and fifty years in his body."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Absolute control, power, and because I'm okay with being the bad guy." He smiled and grabbed her by her neck. "Now go back to the car and be a good girl, before I teach you the same lesson I taught Tribus." Caroline walked back to the car and against her better judgement, did as she was told.

 **...**

After Stefan hung up the phone with Caroline, he walked back towards the porch of the little house. He knew the girl inside was probably fearful of his intentions. But he'd been gone for hours and when he returned, he'd satisfied his thirst in order not to take from her. He knocked on the door and she hesitated to open it.

"Bonnie, please open the door. I left because I needed to feed. I won't harm you I promise."

She crept to the door and opened it slowly. She looked suspiciously afraid and she stood before him barefoot and quiet. He looked at her a long time and she said nothing.

"I'm sorry I left without words. I needed to feed, and I didn't want to hurt you. Okay?"

She nodded her head.

"Can I please come back inside?" She moved aside and he walked through the door. When he walked passed her, he noticed the door to Bonnie's room was opened. "Bonnie? You broke the spell while I was gone?"

She nodded her head, and gave him a peculiar look as if to speak without speaking. He looked at her, suspiciously. He tried figuring out what she was hinting at, and he took it as she was in trouble. She stood silently and stared into the dark room, which had no light. She looked at Stefan, who looked back at the door. "Where's Damon's Body?"

She looked into the room.

Stefan walked subtly to the doorway. He saw both Bonnie and Damon's bodies on the bed. "What's the problem? Where's Enzo?" He whispered.

She pointed to the backdoor. Stefan walked to the door and locked it. "Bonnie, is he in the house?"

"Yes." She whispered, shaking. Then that is when Stefan noticed, the young witch had been bitten. He looked at he young girl, and spoke low.

"Run." Just as he said it, he felt the presence behind him and Stefan turned to see Enzo ready to attack. He proceeded to fight and yelled again, "Go, Bonnie!" Stefan grabbed Enzo by the neck and attempted to break it, when he realized Enzo had fed off the young witch, he saw how strong Enzo was. Before he could break Enzo's neck, Enzo grabbed a knife from the drawer, and stuck it in Stefan's neck, causing Stefan to fall the ground. Bonnie ran as fast as her feet could carry her and when she bumped into the man who attacked her, she froze.

"So soon, love? I was just beginning to have fun with you. You kept putting me to sleep, forcing me to starve for a week. Now you're going to replenish me with your decadent, powerful blood, until I'm well sated."

"Please no more!" She screamed, but it was too late, Enzo viciously tore into the young witch's neck. Enjoying her screams of agony. Right there in the woods, he forced her to submit to him.

 **...Mystic Falls (past)...**

Bonnie lie in Damon's bed. He watched her as she lay there. Her concussion was pretty bad. He gave her his blood to heal her, but hadn't come to yet. She still lay in her uniform, so he tried to help her get more comfortable. He slowly began to undress her and put her in one of his shirts. As he took his time to gently undress her and make her comfortable, he noticed a black vein, in her wrist. Larger than normal, and about eight inches long. He'd remembered her black veins from the future, but he hadn't seen them in a while, until today. He looked at said vein, and tried to touch it, wondering why it was so prevalent. The second his skin touched it, it wiggled back underneath the surface of her skin.

"What the fuck?" He looked at her, and she was peacefully resting. He tried to get the vein to reappear, and when he touched her, her eyes shot open, blank white and rolling to the back of her head. "Bonnie? Bon?" He tried talking to her and she was incoherent until her eyes opened again. They were different. They weren't natural green. They were bright with a hint of red. "What the fuck?" He repeated.

"Hey lover. Long time no see."

"Bon?"

"The one and only."

"Not this again?"

She yawned sarcastically, "Oh for hell's sake. Lighten up. I'm hungry, you going to feed me?"

"What happened to you wanting no parts of blood."

"Just this morning you weren't my grandfather." She said getting out of bed. Looking at her state of dress. "Uh oh, did I miss something? Were you undressing me?" She asked laughing.

"I was changing your clothes." He said standing up near her, trying to figure out what she was doing. She pushed him onto the bed.

"All you had to do was ask." She started undressing in front of him. Her eyes never broke eye contact as she pulled her cheer vest off. She moved quicker than he liked, and before he knew it her bra was gone.

"Bon, stop. Your friends are downstairs worried about you. Why don't you lay back down? I'll go get them so they can see that you're okay. Then we'll deal with this when they leave." He said ordering her back to the bed.

"Excuse me? No. No. No. Lover boy. I'm up, and ready to play. You can give me blood, or I can take it."

He laughed fictitiously, "Bon, I'd like to see you try. Get your little ass on that bed, now." He ordered again.

"Oh. You must have thought his was up for debate." She lifted her hand into he air, making him look at her strangely.

"What are you doing?"

Then she tossed her hand to the side causing his body to go flying into the wall. He jumped up and sped to her and she lifted her hand to him again. Snapped her fingers and he was asleep. She pecked him on the lips, "Sorry baby. I'll see you in the morning." Bonnie grabbed a pair of Jean shorts, and a tank. She threw on some heals and one of his leather jackets. Then she shook her hair out wildly. She walked downstairs and took to the front door.

"Bon, why are you dressed, like that? Where's Damon? Where are you going?"

"He was tired. He said he needed some rest. I'm heading to grab a bite to eat. I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." She winked her eyes and left. Stefan sped up to Damon's room and saw Damon unconscious on the floor.

"Damon. Damon. Wake up!" Stefan woke Damon, up, and Elena and Caroline stood wondering what was going on.

"What happened? Why was Bonnie acting so... strange?" Elena asked.

"Ahhh." He held his head. He shook himself out and blinked until he came to completely. "Where is she?"

"She said, she was going to grab a bite to eat."

Damon sat up, and went for his leather jacket. "Where's my favorite jacket?"

"You mean the one she was wearing when's she left?" Stefan asked.

"I'm gonna kill her." He grabbed a different leather jacket after changing his shirt.

"Maybe, Elena and I should go with her. I think she'll respond to us, as opposed to you. You look like you want to get violent with her." Caroline said with an attitude.

"That's because I am going to get violent with her. I'm going to teach her a lesson." He said in a snarky tone.

"Hell no. I'm not going to let you get violent with my friend."

"Yeah, Damon, whatever happened to turning a new leaf, and being a good guy?" Elena said.

"Number one, no one said I was a good guy. Don't ruin my reputation around here. Number two... you don't know this Bonnie."

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked, she had no idea about the current Bonnie and Damon being inhabited by the future Bonnie and Damon.

"I'll explain later Care." Elena assured.

"So, you're just going to do what Damon? You forget this town we live in doesn't need to have any extra eyes on us, then it already has."

"Let's put it this way, if I don't handle MY witch, she will kill people without a second to spare, and without a single hesitation. She's fucking powerful, and when she wants blood, she becomes a calculated, hot blooded, cold-hearted, killer."

"Our Bonnie?" Carolines asked "No way."

"Blondie, let put it this way... if she wanted, she could eviscerate all of us, in less than five minutes, with plenty of time to spare. She will turn you to ash and use the energy from your soul, to create a spell that would be quantifiable to her growing magic."

"What the hell does that mean, Damon? Speak cheerleader." Caroline barked.

"Blondie, Bonnie can absorb the souls of people and convert the energy into her own magic, making her the most powerful witch I've ever met. And I've met a lot of witches."

"No fucking way!"

"But Bonnie wouldn't do that!" Elena said.

"I know my girlfriend. When her possession takes over, she is basically a carbon copy of what she would be like if she were from the dark dimension."

"Dark dimension?"

"Yes, its wherever you imagine all of the bad people go when they die."

"Is Bonnie going there?"

"Not if I can help, now, if you don't mind, I have to go, get my ass kicked by my girlfriend."

"Can't you stop her?"

"I can stop her, which is why she's going to kick my ass."

"I thought they weren't together?" Caroline asked.

"I'll explain later Care. Go, Damon. Get her back here safely please."

"I'll go with you." Stefan volunteered.

"Stefan, no. I can't lose you. Please don't go." Elena begged.

"She's right, It's not a good idea Stefan, I literally have to turn off my humanity to stop her. It's not going to be pretty, she and I get a little... dark and twisted."

"No, he has to, to help Damon with Bonnie." Caroline said.

"No. Stefan don't leave. Please." Elena pleaded.

"Stefan, I have a feeling you should be there, just in case Damon needs you." Caroline said. "Elena, we have to save Bonnie."

"But your humanity? Why would you do that, you know how hard it is to come back from that?"

"I do. But, she'll bring me back. Trust me. She can handle it."

"You two are kinky. No wonder you and her, end up so blissfully happy. She's as crazy as you."

"You have no idea brother."

"Carolines right. I should be there anyways, just in case."

"Why, so you can watch me get my ass kicked?"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm coming too."

"Me too."

"Seriously, guys." He asked in a sarcastic tone. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you when it gets a little, too dark for you."

Damon left, with Stefan, headed to find his crazy, blood thirsty girlfriend. Caroline and Elena followed them in Caroline's car.

Damon finally found her after a couple of hours. She was at the bar outside of town. "What do you know. This has always been a vampire spot." He ended up at _After Dark,_ which had a different name eight years into the past. "Stefan, wait out here for me. Don't come in unless you hear my neck brake, or something. And make sure the bobpsie twins don't get out of the car."

"How do you plan to get an immortal witch, that drinks blood, out of bar that's filled with it?"

"I have my ways." Damon says walking into the bar. It doesn't take long before he sees her. Flirting with vampire in a dark corner. She spots him walking towards her, and begins adjusting herself and her suggestive behavior.

"Hey there lover boy, did you come to join me, or do you think you're going to spoil my fun?" She said with pouty lips. He looked her up and down, checked out her provocative outfit, and how good she made his jacket look.

"I'll admit, you wear it well. But I came back for my jacket. Also, no bra, Bennett? This so takes me back to 1994 prison world."

"Sorry, I don't know what you're talking about."

"I know, it doesn't matter though. I'm taking you home. You have about ten seconds to get your ass out to the car."

"Or what?" She asked, while a man looked at him and interrupted them.

"Hey, dude. She doesn't want to go with you, so why don't you back off!"

"Says the none-fucking factor in the corner. Just a tid bit of info for you; she's planning to kill you. Drain you of your blood and then take your soul. She can do this in a matter of four and half minutes. Now, I am going to give you one friendly opportunity to disappear, or I'll finish the job for her."

The vampire looked at Bonnie and she shrugged her shoulders. "Eh." She said and he looked at them both like they were crazy.

"I don't want to be a part of your kink fetish. Sick freaks!" He took off running.

"So... you thought you'd come here and ruin my fun. You're like a middle-aged husband from middle Earth, and I'm just the little house wife trying to escape the castle for a little bit of dancing naked in the woods. But you want to keep me locked in your dungeon. Well, news flash, I'm no pushover."

"You don't have to tell me twice big bad wolf." He walked to her blocking her in the corner.

"Get out of my way, Damon, or I'll treat you like the little piggy and blow your house over."

"Or I won't, and you can pretend I did." She said tried walking past him, and he sped to her. "Ah. Ah. Ahhh."

"You may be faster, but I have magic." She lifted her index finder to his face and held a flame at her fingertips. "That trip to Emily did a body real good."

"Did, it? Because when I saw you that day, you were still my sweet little witch. Today your a raging b-!"

"Don't say it. I'm warning you." She said touching him with her hot finger tips. He looked at her eyes, and saw that slight bright red glimmer, in the iris of her eye.

"What happened yesterday Bonbon? Or better yet? What happened at school today when the girls found you unconscious?"

"Nothing."

"That crack in the back of your skull said differently. If I didn't heal you, you may have never woken up."

"Thanks, I guess." She said unimpressed.

"Once I do this, Bonnie. Once I turn it off, we will both be without our humanity. This can make it virtually impossible to turn back on. So I'm going to say this once, come with me, without fighting me, and whatever it is you want, I will get it for you. But don't get reckless. I'm too tired from this time travel, to fight."

"Oh no. Does the widdow baby need a nap?" She asked laughing, poking her lip out.

"Ahh. I was afraid, this was going to happen." Damon, flashed his teeth, and begin to crack his neck. "Ten... nine... eight... seven... six-"

"Five, four, three two, one." She said quickly.

 _Fuck!_ He thought. "Alright. You asked for it." He forced his veins to swim under his eyes, and they grew longer, his teeth grew longer, and his eyes, turned, blood shot. "What happened yesterday Bonbon?"

"He came to me. And he's coming back for me. And when he does... I'm leaving with him."

"Who?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Better yet, I'm just going to force it out of you." He walked up to her, pushing her against the wall. "Bon, my blood sustains you, therefore, your magic is essentially apart of me. You used it on me, you will be hurting yourself."

"Unless...?"

"What?"

"He breaks our bond." She said with a serious face.

Damon's face when blank. His humanity was immediately back. "What did you say to me?" He was losing it again. This time, he was going into the darker corners of his mind. "Don't fuck with me Bennet."

"He's going to break our link. He told me when I was unconscious. He's on his way to our bodies now. In the future. I told him where we are. He said, he's taking me home." She continued to speak with a serious face, and her words were angering him.

Damon glared at her. All his anger pushed into his inner demon, and woke his strength. His massive future strength, that he gets from his bond to her. Her smug face, and empathetic attitude brought out a dark, dark, demon, he hasn't seen since he was running around with Enzo. He wrapped his hands around her neck and began strangling her, and not in a sexual way, in a homicidal way. She struggled, for breaths of air, and he kept strangling her.

Damon snapped.

She was losing oxygen. She needed oxygen. He pushed his thumbs into her until she started to asphyxiate on her on saliva. As she began to black out Bonnie reached in her arsenal and with force, pushed him away from her, all the way across the bar. The crowd, took notice and when they tried to interfere, Bonnie lit several vampires on fire and gave several more aneurysms. The rest of the crowd, disappeared at vampire speed, and were gone. She walked closer to Damon, pushing everything out of her way with the flicker of her finger and the wave of her hand. "Is it a fight you want?" She yelled.

"Bon, you are fighting the wrong person. It's him, you need to fight. He's trying to get into your head again. Fight him. It's Aiden's manipulation, I don't want to fight you."

"LIES!" She forced an aneurism onto him, and he gripped his head, in the clutched of his pained fingertips.

"I won't fight you unless I'm forced to. Don't make me turn it all the way off Bonnie, because I'll use your magic against you. Think!" He yelled. He fell again in pain, as Bonnie stood there, glaring down at him, looking at him as if she didn't care for his suffering, hearing his pleas of pain and his agony, she watched him feel suffering. She turned up the pain viscosity and Damon's, eyes were darkening... darker, and darker... until he snapped again.

He stood up and grabbed her wrists, squeezing her fragile bones between his super strengthened fingers. She let out a hollow cry as she felt him break the first bone in her wrist. "You want to play rough, little witch? You want to play dirty?" His larger body stalked hers and he forced her to kneel in pain. Hovering her, he squeezed until her broken wrist cracked a second time.

"Ahhhhhh." She screamed, but she wouldn't be defeated. She dropped back to her back and used her legs to push hard, kicking him against the chest, forcing him to fly across the room again. When she could buy time, she grabbed her wrist and held it in pain. It was broken, and barely hanging on by a thread. She held it tight, and tried to focus on healing, but still, she was new into these powers and hadn't quite honed them. She held her wrist in utter pain, and got up to search for him, but he was nowhere to be found. "Damon! Come out!" She screamed. She saw nothing. She proceeded to walk out of the bar, and she saw Stefan outside.

"Bonnie, are you okay?"

"No. He broke my wrist. He's psycho."

"What? Where is he?"

"I don't know. I don't care." She said as she walked passed Stefan. Stefan grabbed for her. She glared at him and he saw the red in her eyes.

"Whoa. Bonnie, he was right. You're possessed." He grabbed for her arm to keep her from leaving. "I can't let you leave. I'm sorry. You are capable of hurting yourself and others." Let me heal you. He bit into his wrist and put it to her mouth. Once her wrists healed, he tried to keep her from leaving. Caroline and Elena sat in the car afraid of what was happening. But it was with clear conscious, because when Stefan grabbed Bonnie's arm she threw him against a tree, and lit a fire circle around him.

"That should hold you a while." But before she could get away, Damon stopped her.

"Where you going?"

"I told you, I'm out of here. Psycho. You come near me, next time I'll kill you." He sped to her to test her theory. She reached her hand into his chest and grabbed his heart, gripping it tight. "It's not a poker face." She said, "I will kill you." As soon as he felt her tug at his heart trying to pull it out of his chest, he snapped her neck.

"Damon! She's not a vampire. You killed her." Damon looked down and saw her broken neck, and laid out on the ground. He looked back up at Stefan and smirked. "She's not dead, she's angry." But at this point Stefan didn't know what to say, because Damon looked amused by his actions.

Damon picked her up and siphoned her magic to put out the fire, then sped off. Stefan stayed with Caroline and Elena. "Where'd he go with her?"

"I don't know, but for the first time I believe Damon about everything now. That's not the Bonnie we know. She's much stronger, with some darkness inside of her."

"Yeah, that fire she lit, was done, like she'd been doing it for years." Caroline said. "I can't believe, she was right. My best friends a witch."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Elena asked.

"I don't know. But I'm not going too far away. You guys head out if you want, I need to stick around make sure they don't kill each other."

 **...**

Damon took Bonnie to the middle of the woods and bit into his wrist and fed her his blood and let her neck heal. He waited an official two minutes then slapped her face. "Wake up, witch." He kneeled to the ground and held her in the sitting position while he stopped next to her supporting her body. He slapped her face twice more. Her eyes fluttered gently.

"Little witch, little witch." He sang and Bonnie opened her eyes to find her tormentor before her.

"I knew it. I wasn't imagining it, you've been tormenting me for a couple of days."

"I don't want to think of it as torment. I like to call it, pay back."

"Payback?"

"All of those aneurysms and times you started a fire under my feet."

"What?"

"Not to mention, you just said the worst thing you could ever say to me. You told me you wanted to break our bond. Why would you say that after all I've told you we are to each other?"

"He told me what you've done to me. You're the reason my mother loses her power in the future. You and Elena betray Stefan. You kill Jeremy Gilbert. You turn my best friend into a vampire. You kill countless people, including Vicky Donovan. You abandon me in the future, and I go into hiding for three years, which is why I have a boyfriend. The one you said is not good for me. But apparently, he protects me from everything. Including you. He said you'll kill me, if I don't get away from you. Or kill you first." She spoke with sincerity.

"Bonnie, listen to me. These things that happen are all calculated as a part of several significant events. I may not have always been a good guy, but when it came to you, we had an understanding. Even when we didn't get along. You will become my very best friend, and because of that, I grow and change. For the better."

"I'm-"

"I always let you run, every time you holler for space. Not tonight. If you want me out of your life, you'll have to kill me. That's the only way I'll accept this." Bonnie gave a look of shock, and he looked at her with sincerity. "I'll gladly die at the hands of Bonnie Bennett, if you want me out of your life for good." Damon walked up to Bonnie and sifted his hands though her hair gently. "When I touched you last night, did you think I was capable of hurting you?"

"No."

"Did you want me, Bonnie?" He asked while she stared at his hand as it moved to the back of her neck. He tried to remain gentle, until he gripped her neck rough and pulled her to his face. "Did you?"

Bonnie swallowed hard feeling his desire for her. "Yes." Damon's hands moved down to his leather jacket and pulled it from her body. "Damon?"

"Little virgin Bonnie. Never been touched by a boy, let alone a man." He allowed his hands to gently caress her skin creating goosebumps. "You know something, Bonnie... without my humanity, I know, no bounds. Especially when it comes to claiming you. However, I can pull from your emotions, and be civil with you. Which is what I'm doing right now. I don't intend to stay civil. So, I will evacuate your emotions, and become arrogantly, selfish, to protect you."

"No humanity?"

"It's when a vampire shuts off all reason and logic, and acts on instincts. Demonic instincts. Which is what Bonbon?" He walked behind her and let his hands gently caress every area of exposed her skin.

"Idk, hunger?"

Deep whispers into her ear drum..."Close. Thirst... and lust. Do you know what a two-for is?"

"Two for one?"

"Exactly. And little virgin Bonnie, just came into some newly acquired magic. I smell it. She also has never been touched at this point in her life, so her blood and body are pure and untainted."

"This is all in your mind, Damon. Isn't that what you said? We exist in another time. This is unconscious?"

His fingers in both hands crawled up her arms and into her hair, toying with her psyche. "No, it's real. Because you're so powerful we exist in two places at once, and this is happening." He massaged her scalp wearing her down, "So, this... is me, deciding, to be a little selfish with you. I'm going to erase part of your history, and take your virginity."

Her body stopped accepting his torture, and she turned to him. "Why would you do that?"

"I never did like Baby Gilbert. Besides, he cheats on you with a dead girl." Her face twists.

"I lose my virginity to Elena's emo, druggie, little brother?" She was shocked.

"Technically, you haven't lost it yet. But I know, if I do this, we will both be very, very powerful. Plus, you're getting under my skin tonight." Bonnie's body turns warm, and she tries giving Damon an aneurism. But he siphons her power, stopping her from trying to hurt him, and she flinches.

"What the hell? How did you do that?"

His face narrows at her. "You're getting feisty, and all that does is excite me." He said with an angry face. "It wasn't a request. I'm going to give you an hour. If... no... when I find you, if you object, you can _try_ to kill me." He drops his perfectly, pink lips to her ears, "But, and pay attention... if you can't kill me, I'm going to have my way with you Bonnie Bennett, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it. Now..." he rips her talisman off her neck. "Let's see how good you are without this!"

"DAMON!" She yelled out as he started backing away from her. "Give it back now."

"Why so worried? Can't kill me without this?" He teased her holding it up. "Afraid, I might have my way with you?"

Bonnie reached for the talisman and missed causing her to stumble. Bonnie in her frustration tossed her hand forward, sending Damon flying. Hoping he'd drop the talisman, but his stubborn will wouldn't let him lose that talisman. She ran towards him, and he was up and moved within seconds.

"So, you use your vampire speed to out run me? Is it because you know without it, I'd beat you?" She smiled and tried to zone in on him, standing still with her arms straight down and her palms facing forward. She focused on him and he waited to see what she was trying to do. Then he felt himself start to paralyze slowly. His body parts were slowly stiffening, and she was creating this paralysis, that was forcing him sluggish.

"So, you use magic?" She smirked and twisted her hands making him clench up. Damon closed his eyes and fought her magic, as hard as he could. All he needed was two seconds to get to her, and he concentrated on her mind, breaking down her will, but Bonnie's mental was strong. She was trying to block him from her mind. Damon, damn near broke bones to vamp speed to her and grab her, forcing them both to the ground. Her small body tumbled over his as they burrowed through the leaves, and he ended up on top of her. Damon grabbed each of Bonnie's arms, one at a time, and pinned them above her head.

"Big mistake, Bonbon!" His super strength gripped her so hard, she felt bones in her wrist break again. She winced and bit her lip trying not to scream. "Now you try using magic on me again, I will siphon it right out of you." Bonnie wiggled and wiggled.

"I'm going to kill you Damon Salvatore." She spits between clenched closed teeth and a locked jaw. Her wiggling worked until she kneed him in the family jewels.

"Agh. Hmmmm." He groaned squeezing his eyes shut. "Fuck. Pffffft. That hurt. I won't lie." He gripped her tighter. "But I heal quick, and I'm far more determined to win. So, with that said..." he vamped out and his face quickly turned demonic. His hands went to her throat and he began squeezing her windpipe. She shook her head "no" violently. Because Damon was so strong she had a hard time getting him off her.

Bonnie's nails, begin to dig into his arms. She looked at him and one memory finally crossed her mind.

 ** _(Flash back Damon comes out of the Phoenix Stone)_**

 _Damon pushing a large instrument of some sort into her neck and pushing it as she tried fighting for breath. Bonnie's arms reached for him and the look in Damon's eyes was soulless, powerless, empty. But he pushed the instrument into her neck and had shown no sign of remorse or regret as she felt the spine severe just under the skull and Damon killed her in her flashback._

 _Another thought crossing her mind, the words Phoenix stone. Hell. Torture. At this point she watched him kill her and as the oxygen began to cut to her brain, she felt lifeless for two seconds before she blacked out._

 ** _(End)_**

"Do you think I'm going to let him break this bond ? You think I'm going to let him take you from me Bennett? If you think that, you don't know me, at all!" He continued, in his darkest moments to choke her with his brute strength.

"He ...was ... right about ...you." She choked out. "You're evil. And I'm gonna end you." She used her last breath to say that as Damon choked her.

"Whatever it takes Bonbon, I'm going to get the Aiden out of you. If I have to reach to the darkest place in my mind to do it."

The last thing Bonnie saw before she blacked out was... bloodshot eyes, of a man she didn't recognize. Her hands gripped him no more. She was lifeless. For one...two seconds...Blackout.

* * *

 **A/N: Basically, this entire chapter was about Aiden's manipulation over everyone. Damon, and Bonnie become more powerful at the same time because of their bond, but they have different abilities. His vampirism increases, in every way. Her Mental abilities increase, thus her power increases. But She still has Aiden's possession inside of her. Today was the first time since Aiden possessed her that Damon saw the serpent inside of her body. Sally/Tribus, is controlled by Aiden who kidnapped Caroline. Turns out, Enzo has known all along his journey would take a dark turn. Aiden must make a choice, who his new Vessel/identity will be, Enzo, Stefan, or Damon? Once he picks one, that person will be the new King of the Dark Dimension. The man who will try to make Bonnie his. Who will Aiden choose? Or can they end him? Either way it wont be easy, because Aiden, is going to starts showing his ass after the next chapter. The next Chapter, is the last of** ** _Mystic Falls past_** **. BAMON chapter, reminiscent of the first few chapters of this story.**


	22. Trust in Love Beyond Manipulation

**Possession**

 **Chapter 22 – Trust Beyond Manipulation**

 **R-M**

 **Thank you all who keep up with Possession. This Chapter is dedicated to my faithful's. For encouraging me to keep going with this story. I really appreciate and love you guys and your support! Please Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

When she came to consciousness, she was laid out on Sheila's couch. Sheila, had an ice pack on Bonnie's head, and Bonnie's eye lashes fluttered opened to see her grams sitting there, with her curly hair and reading glasses. "Hey baby. How are you feelin'?"

"How'd I get here? Where's Damon? Lock the doors, he'll be back for me!"

"Bonnie, calm down. You were pretty out of it. I think you must have had a nightmare."

"No, I was just in the woods fighting Damon. He tried to kill me."

"Bonnie. Listen to me... you're being forced into a terrible mind manipulation. Okay. Somehow, Aiden has found you mentally. He got back into your mind, and located you. He's working on separating you and Damon. Whatever you are experiencing is only partial truth and partial manipulation he's using with his possession over you. My belief is he wants to you use you to kill Damon."

"What! So, Damon isn't trying to kill me... or is he?" Bonnie asked confused.

"I don't know, is he Bonnie? Do you believe Damon wants to kill you?"

"Grams it's all confusing now. I mean is this real? Am I in Mystic Falls or Savannah? Am I inside of my unconscious mind, or is his real? I'm freakin out here grams. Tell me! What should I do?"

"Bonnie, you've gone some time now, without family. You've been fighting alone for years. You're afraid to let someone in. I get that. But stop fighting the one person who wants nothing more than to protect you. I'm here to guide you, but you make your own decisions." Sheila said, with an unrecognizable calmness. Bonnie had no idea why Sheila was so calm when for once Bonnie felt hysterical.

"Grams, my talisman is gone."

"No wonder Aiden found you. You shouldn't be without it."

"Damon took it."

"You sure about that?

"Grams, he ripped it off my neck. He's psychotic. I'm telling you he wants me dead. He strangled me! He took my talisman, so that I would feel defenseless."

"The power is in you, the talisman is the link that will protect your mental power from your enemies. You're filled with power Bonnie. The talisman, blocks the enemy from your mind. If you are registering Damon as the enemy right now, it means you were blocking him mentally. So, he removed it, because the only way he can get inside of your head and make you remember is if you stop looking at him as an enemy. Aiden's manipulation is forcing you to see Damon differently."

"Yeah, well, regardless, he took it from me."

"Then why do I have it, right here?" Sheila was acting strange. She was acting oblivious to Damon's behaviors.

"That's impossible. He just... grams how did you get this?"

"Bonnie, baby... Aiden, will stop at nothing. He will manipulate your life, to pull you in. Whatever is happening between you and Damon, right now, is a part of Aiden's manipulation. Be stronger than Aiden."

"How do I know what's real and what's not?"

"You have to choose what you believe to be true and not, sweetie." Bonnie knew she had to really dig deep. She had to dig to places and try and find her truths.

"This is so complicated Grams. How do I know if I'm built for this?"

"You're a Bennett. You weren't just built for this baby girl, you were born for this. It's in your blood." Sheila's strength always filtered into Bonnie's mind. And as she said it, Bonnie felt it.

"Now, close your eyes Bonnie. Focus with me."

"Okay grams." Bonnie closed her eyes as Sheila grabbed her hands.

"What are those colors telling you. Block everything out and repeat after me." Bonnie took a deep breath and repeated spoke with Sheila.

 ** _"Aperium oculos meos"_**

 ** _"Aperium oculos meos"_**

 ** _"Aperium oculos meos"_**

 ** _"Aperium oculos meos"_**

After several attempts, Bonnie opened her eyes in frustration. "Grams this isn't working." But her grams was in a trance speaking her magic's tongue. Bonnie closed her eyes and focused again.

 ** _"Aperium oculos meos"_**

 ** _"Aperium oculos meos"_**

 ** _"Aperium oculos meos"_**

 ** _"Aperium oculos meos"_**

Bonnie's shut eyes, were formulating images in the darkness under her lids. The neon colors were forming visuals. She saw Stefan, and Caroline... together. She saw Elena pregnant. "Grams what is happening? Something's weird. Grams, where are you?" Aiden, is there. She and Aiden are in the same place... she sees the man who came to the gym and told her he found her. Bonnie got up and started walking towards him.

 _"Come to me. Let's leave, I can take you some place, Damon will never find you."_

 _"Why... why do you want to separate us?"_

 _"He will hurt you, Bonnie. Damon hurts everyone he loves. He's selfish, and he doesn't truly love you Bonnie."_

 _"He doesn't? Why should I believe you?"_

 _"Here, grab my hand, let me show you." Bonnie walked towards Aiden and his hand reached gently for hers. She touched him, reluctantly, and felt the heat of his hand. He moment his fingers touched hers, he reached to fully grip her hand and as he clenched it, she heard her Grams call to her._

 _"Bonnie. Bonnie, sweetheart open your eyes, open your eyes!" Grams shook her, "Bonnie, Bon-"_

Bonnie opened her eyes caught off guard. Sheila was in front of her. Grams nose was bleeding. "Grams! Are you okay? What just happened?"

"Oh, sweet potato pie, that was some powerful magic. Chile... you have some magic inside of you my body can't fully take. It's been a while since I've used magic and you, my dear, have another level of magic. It's sorcery." Bonnie handed Sheila a napkin and Sheila wiped her nose. "Sweetheart. You have a gift. Your mind can send you anywhere it can visualize. And your magic, is strong enough to withstand other world communication or time travel."

"Grams, who was that man?"

"I didn't see him. Once you went in, your magic was too powerful for me to handle."

"He was the same man, who told me Damon would hurt me."

"It's got to be Aiden. Bonnie, now that you have figured this out, your mind is going to naturally try to find its way home...Present time for you and Damon. Once your eyes are opened, you figure out, how to get back." Bonnie held her hands to her head, shaking it in disbelief. She walked towards her gram's grimoire and touched it, remembering Emily's words.

"Grams, I was with Emily, and she... she spoke to me about-"

"I know. I know what Emily told you." Sheila nodded her head, and smiled.

"You do. How?"

"Baby girl, magic, has its way of opening your mind to certain truths." Sheila touched Bonnie's forehead. "Are you feeling better? You were over-heated when he brought you here."

"Damon? Did he say anything to you?" Bonnie was slightly out of it and confused.

"Well, earlier today, he called me, and told me the girls found you unconscious at school. You had a huge gash in your head. He healed you and took you to the boarding house. He called me every hour to let me know you were healed and resting. Since then I hadn't heard from him again, until he brought you here tonight. Told me, you were struggling from Aiden's possession, and said he'd be waiting for you when you were ready." Bonnie knew her grams was speaking of on the surface. But what did it really mean, Damon would be waiting for her when she was ready?

 **...**

Bonnie spent a few hours practicing magic with her grams. They spent a lot of time talking and speaking of the importance of Bennett magic.

"So, at one point we were some type of royalty?"

"At one point, yes. Our family was respected and feared. We were known as pure bloods. Witches whose magic was natural. And most practices were on the right-hand path. Once some of our ancestors were faced with betraying allies, some of them began taping into levels of darkness, known as the left-hand path. This is when the ancestral path split into several groups and the family divided. Bennett's were the witches of natural abilities."

"Grams, how is it that I was chosen?" Sheila sat Bonnie back onto the couch.

"Your destiny. Love create the curse, therefore love had to break it." Bonnie became hopeful. "Damon's path lead him to you, before you were even born. Katherine turning him, introduced him to Emily. Who tasked him to you. A witch's trust is everything. It lies in her psychic abilities. Not every witch is a psychic, but their trust comes from their psyche. I don't know the depth of she and Damon's relationship, but she is my great great grandmother, and this ring I wear was once hers. Be proud Bonnie. You represent the legacy of one of the most powerful original witch pure bloods."

"It sounds so powerful, so... meaningful."

"It is. The Bennett name means blessed. Blessed by the universe. And you my dear Bonnie Bennett... your name means Beautiful Blessing. Bonnie Bennett. The legacy." Bonnie's emotions manifested into something powerful as her Grams passed the knowledge of her history to her.

"Grams, I love you." Bonnie said with tears falling down her face. She became emotional with the woman who raised her. "I mean, you raised me, and you took care of me, and I need you to know, I am eternally grateful for you. You're my rock." Bonnie scooted toward and hugged Sheila. More like squeezed her. Sheila held Bonnie in her arms and cradled her.

"Bonnie, baby. I know you love me. You don't have to tell me. I can feel it every day. You've given me, the chance I never had with doing something right. I wasn't the best mother to Abby, but God gave me another chance with you." Sheila looked down at her hand and took off a ring, with a lapis lazuli stone in it. It was a small stone, with the letter 'B' on it. "Here, put this on. This was given to me when I first found out what I was. I've had it for over forty years. It's my favorite piece of jewelry. Really small and inexpensive, but, my favorite. I want you to wear it. So, you always have some part of me with you." She took it off of her finger, and put it on Bonnie's finger.

"What does it do?"

"I don't know. I've never given it thought, so I don't think it does anything.":

"It's beautiful, grams. Thank you."

"You're welcome. All I can do is pray, eight years from now, the people around you, love you and look after you."

"But I have you grams." Bonnie said, not wanting Sheila to know, that she knew, that Sheila wouldn't be around eight years from now. But, deep down, Sheila knew.

"It's important Bonnie that you know, you have me always. Whether I'm there or not, you have me, and that will never change. I am part of you. I am in your blood, and that my dear, is a constant, for the rest of your life, I will always be... with you. And look at me Bonnie." Sheila grabbed her granddaughter by the face and smiled. "I want you to know, when you're ready to go, it's okay. I'm ready for you to grow up, I can let go of the little girl now. You are a woman."

Bonnie just cried. "What if I'm not ready let go grams? What if I want to hold this moment for as long as I can?"

"Everyone has to eventually let go, Bonnie. And I want you to know... I am now, and always have been proud of you, and the beautiful young woman you've become. Damon, loves you. He does. Seeing the concern on his face every time he thinks of you being in danger, is the kind of concern I look at and realize, he's always going to fight for you."

"Even if it means, he's fighting me?"

"I do believe that what he does, is for your own good. Maybe in ways you don't realize now, but yes. He's a better man than I thought, and I wish you two the very best."

"What if I don't know who to trust? How do I know, if he's the one I can trust?"

"When you decide to just stop fighting the him, he'll show you. Once you except it, you'll be home before you know it."

"Thank you, grams." Bonnie continued to hold Sheila. It was her comfort and hope. She couldn't let Sheila go. Not yet. She needed more time. "Come with me grams. If I choose to go back with Damon, maybe you should go too."

"I can't, baby. I'm here. I'm where I need to be. But, you and Damon, have to get back. You have to go. And it's important you know, that you have my blessing." They both knew why this hug was important. They both knew what this hug meant. It was a good-bye hug. It was an I love you hug. It was an _if I never see you again_ hug. They both cried, and hugged one another. They both fell asleep, on the sofa. When Bonnie woke up a few hours later, in the same spot she fell asleep, holding her grams, she woke up holding a pillow. "Grams?" She called frantically. "Grams? Where are you?" Bonnie looked around everything was in place still, but there sitting next to her on the sofa arm, was Sheila's reading glasses. Folded, and neatly sitting there. Bonnie broke down and cried. Her memories, and subconscious were fading. Grams disappeared. Her body was reconnecting with her mind in present day Savannah. She could tell a part of her, was reaching out to her from somewhere else in the universe. She knew she didn't have much time. She had to find Damon, and she had to remember who he was to her. Bonnie wearing her grams ring, dropped the pillow, and left grams house.

When she stepped outside of the house she was in darkness. Her feet were bare, and she turned back to step in grams' house, but it was gone. She was no longer on Sheila's porch. She was in the middle of the darkness and all she felt underneath her feet was the cold, wet, dampness of the woodland. She kept asking herself how she kept ending up in the woods. But it was apparent. The woods lead to everywhere in Mystic Falls. Bonnie walked again, until her mind took her where she was meant to be. Her mind wondered all the way to... the Salvatore Boarding house.

 **ooOoo**

She stood on the doorstep and reached for the knob, once she opened the door, she walked in and the door shut behind her. Making her jump. "Damon? Stefan?" She called out. The darkness of the house was complete blackness, but the only thing which illuminated was the fireplace. The crackling of the embers echoed the mansion and, it was so quiet, her thoughts sounded like screams. "I'm here, Damon. Grams said you'd be waiting. But you're not here, are you?"

She kept walking and when she saw the actual fire, she closed her eyes. She let the heat hit her skin inhaling, and once it hit her skin, she exhaled. Her body relaxed and she took to the couch. Something wasn't right. Bonnie sat for nearly thirty minutes and nothing. She was in a peacefully, empty manor, with a fire burning. Nothing happened. "Something's not right." She said to herself. Bonnie got up and walked around the manor. She ran up the stairs, checking Stefan's room and Damon's room, nothing. She ran back downstairs, and the fire was out. Her paranoia was growing. But she wouldn't let it show. The large house was now pitch black. She had to find her way around, in the pitch-black emptiness.

 **No sight No sound**

Her eyes closed to the open space and opened to her mind. As Sheila instructed. She slowly crept back up the stairs. One by one, Bonnie's feet took a step, slowly. The long staircase, felt a mile long at his point. She kept her breathing at a minimum. Small, hallow breaths. One foot over the other as her back faced the wall and she eased up the stairway. The feel of the wood and the rug was magnified to Bonnie's senses. She kept walking until she reached the top of the stairs. She kept telling her self she wasn't afraid. She kept saying whatever it was, was in her head and she could defeat the fear inside of her. Before she knew it, her face was sweating to the point the sweat dripped from her chin to her already sweaty breasts. She tried her hardest not making a sound, in the pitch-black space, but the eerie quiet, magnified the drop of Bonnie's sweat, like water from a faucet.

 _Drip._

She focused on a calm place and it didn't work. The darkness was surrounding her and the fear was trying to swallow her whole. Her back stayed against the wall, while she slid down the hallway. She tried making it to the guest room, but she instead tripped over feet and landed on the heavy, oak wood floors. Quickly turning to her stomach to stand herself up, Bonnie felt something grab her ankle and pull. Yanking her body with a strong force, she tried gripping the long rug with her fingers and instead found her skin being burned as it was drug from one end to the opposite end of the long, extended hallway. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, but she held it in, so he wouldn't hear her fear. But it burned, the mixture of wood and the thick Victorian carpet dragging against her skin as she tried to kick away from the figure in the dark. It felt like minutes, before she made it to the opposite side of the hallway. Her elbows were bleeding, she could feel it, along with parts of her outer thigh. When he stopped dragging her, she kicked her foot out of his grasp and stood up and took off running, but by the time she took ten steps he was waiting for her as she ran until she bumped into his chest. His bare, cold chest, because he wasn't wearing a shirt. He couldn't see the fear on her face, but it rose in her temperature and just as she thought to scream, he covered her mouth, yanking her body into his.

Once again, his cold hands and arms were strong, and he gripped her like she was a part of him. She wiggled, and fought to break free, and she could feel that it was nothing more than a game to him. He controlled her fears, and he controlled her emotions, and she fought his hold but he was stronger.

He ripped her shirt off.

He unsnapped her bra with one hand.

He carried her against her will to a room and when she heard the door shut behind them, it was as heavy as the oak wood of the floor. It slammed echoing, and the lock sounded like her heart beat stopping.

 **Lust for her Blood**

Bonnie's voice was scared quiet. She feared talking out of what she might hear in response. She shielded her body with her crossed arms, and he just held her against him as he walked to what felt like a shower. He held her body in one arm and the other was used to turn the water on. Once it was to his liking, he stood her beside him and finished undressing her. All she could think was how she was still a virgin, and she wasn't the Bonnie from the future. But she remained quiet. The words sat in her throat, with the tears she was swallowing. He was already shirtless, but he moved her hands to his pants and made her unbuckle them. She felt the gentle tickling of the hair on his lower abdomen on her knuckles as she unbuckled his belt, and when she unbuttons the top of the jeans and unzipped, she felt that he wasn't wearing any boxers.

Bonnie's breath hitched and she had the hardest time regulating her breathing. Her lips trembled and when his pants fell to his ankles he stepped out of them slowly. He could now hear her voice as it shook. The first sound in over thirty minutes. He teased her with his mouth onto hers, and didn't kiss her. He instead, let his fangs drag across her lips. Feeling her tears on his own mouth, he fucked with her, and licked them off of one side of her cheek. He rubbed her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs, and she shook more. He extended his hands and allowed his sharp nails drag across her skin.

Bonnie feared what he was thinking. But her fear wasn't limited to one thing. She didn't even realize that his nails were dug into her back pulling her body against his. She fought him pressing her hands opposite against his chest. But his sharp nails, were forcing her to bleed as he scratched across her back. She heard him take a sniff of the air and take in the fragrance of her blood. He was tired of playing games. He pushed her against the glass of the shower and pinned her arms above her head. Then he pressed himself against her, just bringing fear to the surface of her being.

Every inch of him, touching every inch of her, and every hard muscle dug into her like a weapon. He pushed harder against her, making her swallow her spit. He dropped down to his knees and grabbed her thighs. Trying to spread them, but she used her strength to keep them tight. He smacked the thickest part of her thigh and said. "Open." With a low growl.

She hesitated and he dug his sharp nails into her thigh until she screamed. Piercing her skin at ten different points, sharp claws dug into Bonnie's flesh. "Ahhhhhhh." She screamed in pain. Nothing was resonating. Nothing stuck. Who was this demon in the shower with her nights ago? She can't figure him out. But he wasn't playing games as he shouted at her.

"Open!" She obliged. Bonnie spread her legs and he moved to her pussy wasting no time with his mouth. H latched on, piercing her virginal pussy lips with his fangs and digging in, eating her like she was the last supper. She'd never felt such pleasure, she'd never felt such pain, she was in utter shock as his tongue invaded her walls. Bonnie's mouth, agape from her paralyzed state, she just held his hair to keep balance.

"Ouch." She felt him bite her again. He licked, and sucked, and licked, and sucked, and she was rolling her hips insanely rough into his face as he tongue fucked her. "Mm...m...m...mmm..." she stuttered. She was weakening, he was draining her body. "Stop. Stop." She said, because she couldn't control what was happening inside of her, but her breathing was strong and erratic. So, he gripped her wrists in his hands, and forced her to take the pleasure. Forced her to feel him inside of her. Bonnie's eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she came so hard she collapsed. His mouth was covered in her blood, and he caught her collapsing body in his arms. He drank from her until she lost her senses, and the feel of her blood going down his throat, was pure magic.

Pure... Bennett Magic!

He felt himself getting stronger. He felt himself coming alive.

 **You can't run from me**

Bonnie woke up in Damon's bed. She wasn't alone. She finally knew who the man was who had been torturing her. The only thing illuminating the room was a single candle near the bed. Bonnie lay frozen under Damon's arm. A small, distant part of her, feels familiarity in this position. Her being held possessively by him, felt familiar. She knew if she decided to move, he'd be aware of any move she made. She could only see the back of his head, but his lapis lazuli ring was on the finger of the hand that was holding her breast. She looked around figure out ways to get from under his arm, but his arm was much heavier than it looked. She was however determined. She slowly, moved from underneath his arm. Painfully slow, her body scooted until she was finding herself near the edge of the bed. Once her leg reached air. She slowly began turning her body towards the edge of the bed, so she could ease from under his arm. His arm was finding less and less of her flesh against it. When he realized, his grasp wasn't as tight, he pulled her back into him, only this time, his arm was wrapped around her.

Bonnie's nerves tensed up when he bear hugged her and she felt, what felt like a tear fall down her cheek. She was emotional and she didn't know why. Damon asked for her trust. Emily, said she trusted Damon. Grams said she trusted in Damon, and told Bonnie to trust in Damon. But she had no recollection of she and Damon sexually, and it was frightening. It was scary to think about. So, she tried closing her eyes and going to sleep. The second she drifted, everything went black.

He grabbed her and whispered in her ear, "Open up."

Bonnie tried to search for his face, but the candle was blown out. He turned her to her back and maneuvered her legs open. "Damon?" She called to him, but he didn't answer. "Damon, say something, I have no idea what I'm doing."

He still only spoke with looks, and no words. His naked body was over hers, not quite touching, but close. He found her neck with his mouth and without warning, he slowly bit above her clavicle. She moaned, a moan, he'd never heard. It was filled with, Bonnie's innocence. Her moan, wasn't sexual, it was nervousness. In his mind, he held off penetrating her. He wanted to wait until she asked for it. He wanted to give her the chance to remember him, because one hints for sure, he was claiming her, tonight. She was going to finally be his, in every way. Claiming her, and blood bonding to her, he felt was the strongest bond they had shared. Because even when they fought, or were angry with one another, their blood still kept them connected. Her body temperature still rises and she still remained nervous.

"Damon, if you won't speak, let me see you."

"Shut up."

He turned her head roughly and bit her again. "Ooooh...mmm..." she moaned, and he got rougher. "No." she said firmly. But he didn't care. He kept at her. He kept pushing her buttons. "Damon, no. Show me your face." He yanked her head to the side again, so he could drink her liquid magic. Bonnie started fighting Damon. She got feisty, quick. "Fine." She willed her magic and chanted aloud.

 **"Incendia"**

The candles in the room lit up and Bonnie glanced at the face of the unbelievable. His eyes were black as night, and the red replaced the white. His veins underneath the eyes were black and thick, and they bulged wildly. His fangs were long and sharp and he looked at her like she was, meat. Bonnie feared for everything in that moment. She was ready to run. She was ready to cry, and he saw fear in her face, and it couldn't be shown how it made him feel. All he could do is not flinch. "Oh, my god." Her lips shook and she feared for her life. Damon took it and ran with it and he wrapped his hands around her neck. Bonnie shook her head no wildly. She grabbed for his wrists and tried pulling them from around her neck, and he glared at her menacingly.

"Damon, please."

The sound of her choking was burning his ears, but he had to force himself to love it. So, he gripped her harder, and spoke.

"BEG."

"Please, Damon..." tears streaming down her face. But she battled herself, whether to ask him to stop, or trust him. She only had about five seconds to think before he asked her...

"Please what?" He said angrily, and she looked him in his blood shot eyes, and let go.

"Make me remember?" She pleaded. She was giving him her trust, and just like that, she brought his humanity back.

Damon let go of her neck and locked her lips in a kiss. He opened her legs with his own, and as her body calmed down, he gradually, and calmly pushed himself into her. Just over a week ago, she was roll playing like sixteen year old Bonnie. He never imagined, he'd really have a chance to touch her. He contemplated taking his time, and he contemplated being gentle, but Bonnie loved his darkness. He needed her to remember, so... he gave her his darkness.

As he broke her barriers, her arms wrapped around his back and gripped him painfully. "Ahhhhh. Mmmm." She moaned and yelled, and she lost her virginity to a vampire. It was not what she expected. When he was inside of her, he felt like he was a part of her. She immediately moaned. It wasn't the uncomfortable pain she thought it would be, it was hypnotic and she was lost inside of Damon's mind, as he thrusted roughly into her. The sweat of his back was embedded into her palms. He pushed into her so hard she screamed. He repeated that motion making her feel like his remedy. Every thrust led to a scream, every scream lead to his redemption. Bonnie the virgin was tight and powerful. Her pussy made him feel powerful. He couldn't control his inner demon, Damon became rougher and rougher with her.

"Oh God, Damon. Oh God." She screamed causing Damon to growl louder. Bonnie wasn't sure what was happening. Damon was changing before her eyes. His, body became stronger, and he had no idea how his clawed nails grew so long. He couldn't control how her virginal body had forced his transformation, into this beast, he was becoming. His fangs were long and sharp, and the veins under his skin were more prevalent than before, his eyes became crystal ball blue and his body just grew in strength. Bonnie kept screaming, and he couldn't figure it out, and he looked down noticing how his nails were digging into her thighs and ripping her skin. He tried stopping, but she pulled his body into her and held him close. "I trust you." She whispered into his ear, as she cried he fear away, and within seconds he grew, inside of her. He could feel it, she could feel it, and he thrusted like he wanted to break her, and instead he gripped the bedpost, causing it to begin to crack.

Damon had no mercy, he would make her remember.

Bonnie and Damon were connecting in some spiritual way. He was becoming a supernatural super power, version of himself, and she became a goddess in her own right. Bonnie's beauty magnified, her power magnified, her features filled out, her eyes turned the same color as Damon's, and her mental power was strengthening. And as he broke her body in, she managed to levitate the bed unknowingly arching her back into him, as he gave himself to her. Damon pulled Bonnie up to face him and they kept going in the heat of the moment. She sat on top of him, and her legs locked him inside of her and she connected to him, then he bit into her neck taking her blood again. But his time as her head fell back, she was flooded with memories.

She saw the other side collapsing, and grabbing his hand before the white light, prison world 1994, saving his life, sending him home, and then him saving her life, more than once. He pulled up from her neck, and used his nails to pierce his neck, putting her mouth to it, forcing her to drink. As his powerful blood, slid, down her throat, and became a permanent part of her being, more memories hit her, his claim, their bond, their fights, their break ups and make ups. Aiden. Her betrayal, him admitting he loved her and telling her the prophecy. Giving her the infinite ring, with the three diamonds, on the necklace. Their connection, their friendship. Enzo, trying to kill her. Just as she remembered it all she saw something that wasn't in her memory. It shocked Bonnie into reality. Damon pulled his neck from Bonnie's mouth. She looked at him, and he looked at her. Both of their blood on each other's lips, "Oh my God, Damon?" She said, as her eyes got watery. Bonnie's lip twisted up emotionally as she tried to bite back tears, and she remembered everything he was to her. And at that moment he laid her back onto her back and brought them both to their peaks as he gripped the bed posts, that began cracking under his clutch minutes ago. Both Bonnie and Damon released hard, and long, until the levitating bed fell, and Damon broke the bed posts with how hard he was gripping them. He was still allowing her inside of his head, and they were breathing heavily as their bodies calmed.

She was lying underneath him, with her legs around his waist. His strong arms wrapped around her and she held him back with her arms gripping him from underneath. He pulled up to look at her face. He was completely emotional, with glossed over, reddish eyes.

"Baby? Bonbon." He looked her deeply in her eyes. "Do you...?" She nodded her head.

"I do. I remember, Damon. I remember everything." She got emotional, but tried to contained it so she could tell him something. I remember you, I remember us. Damon, I saw everything. I saw EVERYTHING."

"Everything?"

"Everything."

"Thank God." He said looking at her with more concern. "Why does it seem like something's wrong then?" She got more emotional and he wiped her tears.

"Damon." She shut her eyes as the tears began to flow faster. "I have to tell you something, baby. Something very important." Her tears fell heavier. Her sobs were filled with ache.

"Bon, baby, what is it? Talk to me... please."

"Damon... Umm..."

"Bonbon, talk to me." He looked concerned for her concern.

"I don't know how to say this, but... we're... pregnant." His face was stuck on her lips.

"What did you just say?"

"Future you and future me, are 16 weeks' post conception."

"No. no... are you lying to me?" She shook her head. His face fell to shock and disbelief.

"I'm not."

"What? How can this... I mean? How did we not know?"

"I don't know. But I know one thing for sure. We need to get back to our bodies, Damon. We're not doing too well. You haven't had blood in a week or more, and neither have I... we need to get back, before we lose our babies."

"Babies?" He asks with watery eyes. She nodded her head. As happy as the moment was for them it was also devastating. Damon took Bonnie in a slow, loving kiss. Wanting to keep her near him at all times. Even though, he knew he couldn't. He looked at her with the sincerest eyes and spoke with the calmest voice, which was on the brink of cracking due to the high level of emotional sensitivity he was experiencing. "Let's go home, Bonbon."

She nodded again in agreement, "Yeah. Let's go save our babies." She said as she wrapped her arms tight around him. "Damon, I have no idea, what awaits us on the other side."

"All we can do it find out. Me and you, okay."

She nodded her head in agreement. "I'm still a little scared."

"I will protect you until my very last breath Bonnie. Do you understand me?"

She nodded her head, emotionally. "Yes. But, Damon, what if-"

"What if we never see our babies Bon? Our family, Stefan, Caroline… the twins?" He looked her in her eyes, and she sucked it all up. She smiled and kissed him.

"You're right. Let's go, home." She felt ready now, more than ever.

"Do you think you can do this, now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." She looked at him emotionally. "Hold me tight." Bonnie tucked her head into his neck, and Damon gripped her again as tight as he could. "Connect to me mentally. We have to do this together."

"I'm ready."

"I love you." She whispered as she squeezed him.

"I love you too." He squeezed her back.

Before you know it, the room was shaking. Frames were falling off the wall, and the house shook violently. Bonnie sitting on top of Damon, with her legs wrapped around his waist, and clinging to him as he gripped her desperately with his enhanced vampire strength, help each other through the magnitude of the Earth's shaking. A large fire lit around the bed, and as the temperature in the room rose rapidly, Damon's icy body temperature keep them cooled down.

"I'm trying, I'm trying, Damon."

"Hold on, Bonnie. Focus on my thoughts, block out the chaos." He yelled over the noise. Bonnie listened to his words, and remembered what Grams told her. She focused on the black underneath her eyelids, and let the colors take her to where she was supposed to be.

Suddenly calm went through her mind.

"Keep your eyes closed, so we don't go blind." Damon closed his eyes, and Bonnie found the calm to chant.

 _ **Crede mihi in via**_

 _ **Crede mihi in via**_

 _ **Crede mihi in via**_

They embraced lovingly, and before they knew it they were swallowed by a white light.

 **….**

The only question was, where were they going, and what was on the other side… ?

* * *

 **A/N: So, I really wanted Bonnies moments with Sheila to be a good closure and a powerful transference of energy. Not in a magical sense necessarily, because that happened with Emily, but of knowledge and pride for Bonnies Lineage. Also, I wanted them to have the subliminal, peaceful goodbye. I liked Grams telling Bonnie that her name meant Beautiful Blessing, which it really does. She was chosen and it made sense. Bonnie needs as much strength and belief in herself as possible and Sheila plays a big supporting role in that.**

 **Damon and Bonnie, what can I say, they needed this time travel back to Mystic falls for plenty of reasons. To show Damon's growth as a person in her life, and to show she could depend on him in any circumstance, even her going back and forgetting who they were to each other. It was to show Bonnie's importance in the History of not only Mystic Falls but the world of the supernatural. How important Bennett's were to Magic. And for them to enhance Bonnie's sixteen-year-old magic so that when she travels back to present time, she is more powerful.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for Reading!**

Latin courtesy of Google Translate


	23. The Sky Has Fallen

**Possession**

 **Chapter 23- The Sky has Fallen**

 **R-M**

 **For anyone reading this story; There was a mistake with the upload earlier the word count said 59,000 and its definitely NOT! lol. Wrong document. SORRY! But it's fixed now. I hope you Enjoy this update! Thank you ;)**

* * *

 _Bonnie laid out in the woods. Having woken up, in the middle of a familiar group of trees. She sat up... confused. She looked around. It was peaceful and quiet. The trees were still, barely a breeze. There was no sun glimmering in and out of leaf gaps, and she took a few seconds to remember who and where she was. She looked around, it didn't ring a bell where she was. It was Mystic Falls, but it was different. It was darker._

 _Bonnie stood up and walked towards the closest tree. She felt her legs weaken and she leaned onto it. She was soar. Her body had a slight ache to it. It felt like she just worked out, yet it felt like she hadn't walked in weeks. Where was she? Where had she been? Why was she in the middle of the woods? She was trying to remember everything as it happened. Only she could remember nothing._

 _Was she with Caroline, or Stefan? She stood up again, and felt some pain... she closed her eyes and tried to think. Until a distant voice called her name._

 _"Bonnie! ... Bonnie!" She recognized his voice. She opened her eyes and turned towards his voice. Her body moved slow, but when she finally saw him, he was running towards her. Her vision became a blur and she tried to decipher his face. "Bonbon." Just before she fell, he caught her. "Hey, I've got you. It's okay." He held her and smiled. "Hey, did you fall asleep out here?"_

 _"What?" She asked, as her vision cleared._

 _"Bonbon, sweetie... we've been playing hide and seek and you just disappeared. I think you fell asleep in your hiding space. It took too long to find you."_

 _"We?"_

 _"Yes, the kids. They are back at the boarding house with Stefan and Caroline now. I figured I'd find you better on my own. Despite our kids being psychics." He laughed._

 _"Kids?"_

 _"Bonnie. Please tell me it's not happening again." He rubbed her forehead. "We're home. It's over. Me, you, our kids. We are home."_

 _"Home. We're home?" She asked quietly and dazed._

 _"Yes, baby. We're home." She smiled, and felt a little bit of solace. Just as she reached up to kiss him, it ended. He was gone, me she was somewhere else._

Bonnie snapped out of it and woke up. She was in a dark place. "Home. Damon... Damon?"

"Bon?" Caroline called out. "Bonnie, you're awake? Come on, we have to move you."

"Move?" Bonnie was confused. "Move? Where's is Damon? The children? Stefan?"

"Bon. It's just me, you and Bonnie."

"Bonnie?" She asked.

"Yes, the witch. The young girl you saved." Caroline sighed. "Bonnie, we've been hiding for weeks. You've been in and out of consciousness."

"Caroline, tell me, Damon is okay. Where is he? Stefan?" Bonnie asked panicked, and exhausted at the same time.

Caroline's blue eyes darkened and she looked down to the ground. They were in some sort of small place. Bonnie couldn't make it out. There wasn't much light, but she could see Caroline and candles. Caroline grabbed Bonnie's hands. "Bonnie, a few weeks ago, I was taken by Aiden. He took me to lure Stefan, who'd left Mystic Falls. Stefan was searching for you and Damon. I escaped Aiden for mere minutes enough to find a phone and call Stefan and tell him where I was. Then, Aiden found me and drug me back to some house in Savannah. Where Stefan, and you and Damon were. You and Damon were out of it. In coma-like states." Caroline turned her head to look out of the window.

"I'm guessing that's why I feel so soar, and exhausted."

"That's part of the reason. Enzo was there, holding he girl hostage. Torturing her."

"What girl?"

"The young witch. She was, with you... said you saved her. Anyways, as you and Damon lay in those comas, Aiden was patient. So, patient waiting for you to wake up. Until he wasn't and he entered your mind to find you. When he entered your mind, he manipulated some of what was happening and what wasn't happening."

Bonnie was lying in a bed. Listening to Caroline speak a foreign language. Everything about what was happening, was sounding near negative. She didn't see a light at the end of this tunnel. As Caroline spoke it all sounded more and more, like the story was going to end bad.

"So, you and Damon, were in another reality. And as Aiden invaded, the other Bonnie... found a way to knock him out of your mind. But..." suddenly they heard footsteps outside of the door. Bonnie jumped.

"Oh, my Gosh. What is happening."

"No worries, it's just Bonnie." Caroline stood up and walked to the door and opened it. The young girl brought some things she'd gathered.

"I think we are good for food for a few days. I found you some... snakes..."

"Snakes? Bonnie, I hate snakes."

"Caroline, I'm sorry. Forgive me, but there's not many bunny or deer hoping around this place. It's quite dark. I can't wander far... or I'll be seen. My cloaks are working, but-"

"Ahem!" Bonnie cleared her throat. Making the other Bonnie look.

"Oh, blue skies, you're awake? Bonbon is awake." The petite red head exclaimed.

"Bonbon?"

"Yeah." Caroline chuckled. "We kept saying Bonnie and she kept getting confused. So, we called you Bonbon, and this way, she doesn't get confused. Or Bon. We can just call you Bon, since I know Damon called you Bonbon." Caroline's face dropped again. "But we, should um..."

"Caroline, finish telling me what happened." Caroline looked at young Bonnie, and back to her best friend. "So, I left off where?" She was nervous.

"Aiden found Damon and me."

"Yes, he found you both, and when Bonnie realized what he was doing, he was forcing you and Damon to fight, it was weird. And then, somehow, Bonnie interfered with your subconscious. You found some peace, for a while, and then Aiden went back in. When he went in..." Caroline froze and stopped. Bonnie took over.

"Bon. I saw that Aiden's manipulation was hurting your condition. So I, I... forced him out. But, I couldn't... get him out of Damon's mind."

"What does that mean?" Bonnie asked. Her face was filled with worry, and she could barely sit up. The cracks in the floor were louder than Bonnie M. Could think or speak and Bonnie B just sat waiting. Again, more noise from outside and they all sat quietly. "Shh." We're cloaked, but we can't be too careful."

"Cloaked?" Bonnie whispered. "Where are we?"

"Mystic Falls. We are in a small house in the woods. Far away from the chaos."

"Chaos?" Bonnie noticed Caroline and Bonnie stiffen.

"Shh." Caroline sat still and held her best friend next to her. Bonnie M, walked over to them and softly chanted again. They were sitting quietly. Some people outside of the house were walking around. Then through the house. As if the house wasn't there. They just walked through walls and looked around as if the house didn't exist.

"I swear I heard something." One of the men said.

"I think you're hearing things. You couldn't have possibly heard anything. No one is here." The other man said. At this point, Bonnie was shaking. She realized they were invisible, and these men were looking for what appeared to be someone who wasn't supposed to be there. Bonnie's shaking hand was being squeezed supportively by Caroline. Caroline who kept her cool. The darkness swallowed them, and the sounds of the men frightened them. Suddenly soft whispers turned towards the women and looked. Not at them but beyond them. However, a look into the fear was enough to make Bonnie gasp for breath, before Caroline covered her mouth. The man who heard the sound walked towards them, slowly. Step, by step, he walked towards them. He took a few steps until he stopped, mere inches from them. Looked, and stood quietly. The three women sat still. So still, they didn't breathe.

"Let's go. We need to get back to our post." The man stood another few seconds. And turned around headed back with the other man. Bonnie M held her positioning, the fabric they wore suddenly felt heavy and the weight was unbearable as stiff bodies were torturously unmoving. Once the men were out of sight, the women relaxed. Bonnie M and Caroline turned towards Bonnie. It was sullen and quiet.

"Caroline, Bonnie... tell me, what is going on?"

 **oOo**

Everyone in the town walked with no clear intention. The sky had barely any sunlight. It in fact, looked as if, it were going to rain. The wind hung on the last bout of cold, because for the most part, the grey skies didn't mean cold. It was unbearably warm, and dry. If the days were warm and dry, the night were sticky, and hot. And for some reason, everyone looked adjusted to it. The crowded streets were filled with anxious bodies. No intentions, yet somewhere to be. It was as if everyone worked for someone.

Stefan stood at the corner of a building waiting patiently. He looked at everyone and inside of him, had suppressed the area of his brain, that held his humanity. People walked by, evoking different feelings inside of him. But it wouldn't matter because no one around him seemed to notice. He waited for minutes, watching everyone. A woman with bright cheeks and pale skin stood near him taking a break from her long walk from blocks away. He smelled her a mile away, she appeared to be waiting for someone. He smelled her scent and blocked it out as best he could. He too, was waiting for someone.

"The day is still, right? No matter how many people, the day is maddeningly still." She said to him. He looked up in surprise and concurred. He looked back down and she spoke again. "Don't see you much around here. You must be new."

"Oh, you can say that." Her face was pretty. The prettiest face he's seen in weeks. He fidgeted with his hands and uncrossed his legs before crossing his arms. His leaning body, finally stood straight up, and she smirked. He shook it off, noticing how noticeable she was making it.

"Yeah, I mean I recognize most people who walk these streets."

"Maybe I don't walk the streets. Maybe I drive."

"Either way." She said. He chose to mind his business and keep it short. His intentions were impure. His thoughts were hunger. His mind was clear of everything except primal instincts. He was the man, anyone should fear. Yet, he remained, quiet, and to himself. "If you're ever hungry." She handed him a card, and walked away.

Finally, the person he was waiting for came out of the building. "I was wondering if you got lost."

"Nope. Not at all. The only thing I can tell you is she's here. She's hiding. But she's finally awake, I sense it. I'm going to do a locator spell."

"Good. Let's find them." Stefan said, putting the card into his pocket and his hands ready to walk.

"First we need to make a stop. I need Lucy or Lily to do the locator spell, and for Henricus to know I'm going out, scouting myself."

"He won't let you. We've been over this. It's better if it's just you and me. He will get involved, and he's not a big fan of mine."

"He'll come to understand your place."

"You give him more credit than he deserves."

"Let's go. I'm sure it'll be fine."

 **oOo**

Bonnie sensed Caroline's tentative nature. But she also knew, Bonnie needed the band aid ripped right off. Bonnie M walked to the other side of the room and grabbed a glass to pour water. When she filled the glass, she gently walked it to Bonnie and told her to drink. "You need this. You haven't drank much."

"I've been giving you my blood." Caroline said. "A little bit everyday has been sustaining you, but it's not Damon's blood. So, that's why you haven't been able to stay awake. The babies are taking a lot of your energy." Within literal second Bonnie remembered. She sat up, and Caroline laid her back down. "Whoa. Trust me, I've been through this Bon. Don't exert too much energy right now. These babies, are very... greedy." A he laughed. "They require a lot of rest, until we can find Damon or Stefan."

Bonnie held her stomach. Babies? Her hands shook slightly, and she rubbed her stomach. The moment she touched it she felt immense power and energy inside of her. Yet she was exhausted. No wonder she felt soar and pained in her dreams. She was worn out. The emotions flowing through her reminded her of Damon, and the prophecy. She remembered the prophecy, and then so much was dark and blurred. "Babies?" She whispered to herself looking down at her rounded belly. "Babies? That's right. How far along?"

"Twenty-two weeks, and three days." Bonnie M said.

"Oh, my gosh. This is... I know I remember this I do. But I can't remember everything, it's weird. Everything you guys say sparks a portion of my memories."

"There is reasoning behind that." Caroline said. "Help me stand her up Bonnie." Caroline stood up and used her strength along with Bonnie's delicate nature and the two of them stood her up. It took a few minutes, and Bonnie had to force some strength of her own. Caroline held her as much as she could, pulling the small woman into her. "Lean on me Bon."

Bonnie looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a long frock type dress. It was dark in color, but fairly light in weight. Sleeveless, and long. She saw her bare feet and realized her hair was braided. She could see the protrusion under the dress. She couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. Full on pregnant and showing. She couldn't imagine how she'd slept through the moment she began to really show. And how she felt when she realized it. "The clothes?"

"Bonnie made this. We think this house belonged to someone who's not been here for a while. Maybe they died. We don't know. We got lucky to find it, because for a few days we were just running."

"From what Caroline?" They took slow strides towards the front door. Bonnie M reached and opened it while Caroline held her friend up. Caroline still held much of Bonnie's weight, as she hadn't stood up in weeks. They walked out until Bonnie felt the air hit her body. "Gosh, it's so dry and warm."

"Yeah, it's taken a while to get used to. Luckily, Bonnie cloaked the house, and somehow the cloaking regulates the temperature to all of our bodies comfort."

"Great. I need these clouds to indicate rain." Bonnie B said.

"Don't count on it, it looks like this every day, and it hasn't rained since we got here." Caroline walked Bonnie out to the woods. The wind blew slight breeze, but not much. The dry area felt undernourished as Bonnie's feet crunched the bare leaves.

"Caroline, what have you been doing for food?"

"Honestly human food and snakes. I only need snakes every so often. But I can't feed on people. There are none around. Plus, I'm not exactly myself these days Bon. Here... this is a good spot." Caroline used a clearer area and Bonnie M sat a blanket out. She slowly and gently sat Bonnie down. Bonnie's legs were shaking, the weight was a lot for having been sleeping for weeks.

"Bon, are you comfortable?"

"I'm fine, Bonnie. Thank you." She held her body in a comfortable position and looked towards the women. "So obviously, you're a witch. I vaguely remember you. But your hair definitely looks familiar. I'm sure it'll come back to me as soon as I'm feeling better." She sighed, and looked at Caroline. "You, something is off. When those men walked through the house, you had fear. Why?" She asked Caroline.

"Well, I'm a vampire Bon. But, I'm not the same. I drink the snake blood, because it's all I can find. I refuse to drink from her, after how Enzo abused her for her blood. But, that's it. I have no speed, no healing, and my strength has decreased some."

"You just walked me out here."

"I've gotten much stronger over the weeks, bathing you and dressing you."

"What?" Bonnie's shock took her into an emotional place. Caroline reached for Bonnie and hugged her. She squeezed her and started to cry. Bonnie grabbed Caroline and hugged her back just as hard. She wrapped her arms around the woman in front of her and asked, "What is going in Care? Talk to me."

Caroline sat up and stared at Bonnie. "I've been wanting you awake for so long, like this. In fact, I'm not sure you're real right now. But I've lost everything. My vampire abilities, Stefan, you, Damon, my girls." Bonnie wiped Caroline's tears.

"It's okay. I'm here. Talk to me."

"Bon, I've held up because of Bonnie, she's been great. And taking care of you has kept me going. Making sure my little nieces or nephews or both are okay. I'm just..." Caroline broke down crying again. Bonnie pulled her in for another hug. She just grabbed her and remained silent holding her pained friend. Bonnie gulped, and stare at the other Bonnie, who looked like she too, was in despair. Bonnie M could barely make eye contact with anyone. She was afraid, but you could tell she had been forced into this life of making her be stronger, than she was used to being. "Bonnie, I missed you so much."

"I'm here. I'm here now. I'm not going anywhere." Bonnie hugged Caroline, and looked towards Bonnie M and signaled for her to come to them. She pulled the young girl in and hugged her too. "We are going to get through of this." After a little hugging, she pulled up. "But first, I need to know exactly what we are dealing with." Wiping away scattered tears, Bonnie and Caroline looked up.

"So, we were so focused on keeping you and the twins safe, that, when Bonnie interrupted Aiden's manipulation, to pull you out, somehow yours and Damon's minds were separated, and Aiden, remained inside of Damon's head. The two of them were still unconscious, and you woke up, searching wildly for Damon.

 _(Flashback a few weeks ago)_

 _Caroline stood still watching Aiden as he drew into Bonnie's unconscious mind. Realizing Damon was also there, he started focusing his efforts on syncing his mind to Damon's. Anything to get to Bonnie, he'd try at least once. So, he tried to force himself inside of Damon unconscious. Sally and Enzo held Stefan Back. Stefan fought tooth and nail to get to Aiden's body once he saw what it was doing to Damon. Damon's body began to shake, and convulse. Blood was coming out of his mouth and ears, and Stefan's lost total control._

 _"Get off of me. Let me go!" He yelled. "Let go!" Sally, had to enter his mind the same way she entered Damon's and Enzo's minds to calm him down. Then Enzo subdued him and Aiden's force was winning over Damon's, because Both of their bodies went limp. Which was when Bonnie's body began to shake. Caroline started to react, and Bonnie M stopped her._

 _"Bonnie, what's happening? We need to stop this."_

 _"He's a black blood. He is attempting to converge, and possibly darken the souls of these two people."_

 _Caroline's body stuttered in ways that she needed to do something. Her family was being dismantled before her eyes and she had to save at least one of them. Because two of them had a better chance of saving the other two. "She sped towards Bonnie's Body and held it as it shook trying to wake her safely._

 _"Hey, Caroline, get away from her." Enzo shouted._

 _"No, you're killing her. You're killing the babies." Bonnie M gave Caroline the run down. Once Aiden found her, he and Sally drug her all the way to the small house to where Stefan, Enzo, Bonnie M, Damon, and Bonnie B were. Bonnie M gave her the entire story of Bonnie pregnancy, as Aiden and Sally attempted to corroborate a plan, to take down Damon and Bonnie. "Please, Enzo, there has to be some good part of your soul. You loved her at one time. They are killing her."_

 _Enzo looked at Caroline gritted his teeth. Then he looked at Sally, and he knew where his allegiance lie. He had no choice. Then he looked at Bonnie M, the young girl he terrorized for the past few days. The moment they made eye contact she feared for her life. He robbed her of her blood and stole from her what made her virtuous. He fed on her like a rag doll, and she froze whenever his eyes met hers. He smirked and then looked at Caroline. "Times have changed." He sped to Caroline snapping her neck, and at that moment, Bonnie M had to find the strength against her fears of Enzo, and block Aiden from Bonnie. She changed and used her strength and channeled the energy of the babies, then she shouted to the heavens, severing Bonnie and Damon's mental connection, to protect Bonnie and the babies. Little did she know, it would leave Damon, and Aiden converged mentally. Enzo was removing Caroline's body from the bed near Bonnie._

 _Bonnie M ran towards Bonnie and put her hands on her stomach. She spoke chants for several seconds, making sure the twins hearts were beating. Then she chanted to calm Bonnie's body down. Seconds later, footsteps in the door way. She froze once again in fear._

 _Enzo sped towards the young witch, and choked her until she blacked out._

 _(End of flash back)_

Bonnie had an idea of what was happening, but still in a haze she needed the words. "Tell me what that means." Bonnie searched for answers.

"So, we had to save you and the babies. And that meant Damon was leveraged."

Her eyes watered, "Leveraged?"

"I couldn't save you both. So, when I came to, as well as Caroline, Damon and Aiden were awake. In one body."

"What?"

"Aiden, and Damon were one and the same."

"Don't say that. Tell me it's not true."

"It's true. Aiden was possessing Damon." The two women sat in silence. They were ashamed, because this was the one thing that they were dreading for weeks. Breaking this news to Bonnie meant breaking her heart. "I'm sorry."

"Wait a minute... so tell me, where is Aiden's body? Is are they still merged?"

"We have no clue, Bon." Caroline spoke. "He's been in a safe place, and for a while, before we got here, he was really taking advantage of Damon's body."

"Is this permanent?"

"I don't know. I've seen transference before, but usually, in transference, the old body is destroyed. For some reason, Aiden's body wasn't destroyed. It was being protected."

"So, of Damon is still merged, is there a way to save, Damon? Or is Damon... stuck this way?" Bonnie asked.

"That's what we've been trying to figure out. For weeks, but we really have nothing to go on. We are stuck here, and it's just us. The three of us are all we have." Caroline said. "But, maybe Aiden is reunited with his body. After all, his body houses different powers than Damon. I doubt he'd remain this way."

"But Caroline, if Damon's still inside of himself, and Stefan is somewhere, all we need to do is find them. I can try my telepathic connection to Damon. Once I find him, we can-"

"NO!" The younger wiping h spoke up. "Bonnie, you mustn't do that. If Aiden is controlling Damon's body and you seek Damon, Aiden will find you. I severed that connection, to protect you. I had no choice. I am sorry, that I severed the telepathic connection to your mate. I know you will probably hate me, but I wanted to protect you from Aiden. He's vile, and dangerous. Caroline knows. She witnessed firsthand the awful things he's done." Bonnie looked to Caroline.

"Is this true?"

Caroline nodded her head. "It was awful. Bonnie he's disgusting, and very, very scary. I've never seen anything like him. He brutalized that girl Sally. And he-"

"Wait, so, I'm no longer connected to Damon?"

"You are still connected to him through blood and spirit. But I severed the link that keeps you connected mentally, at all times. It means you have to search him and seek him to reconnect. Once you do that, you will remain connected. You did a bond with left-hand magic that connected you to Caroline, Stefan, and Damon. It's been blocked, because no one can reach your subconscious since I severed your connections. You have another bond directly to Damon. As long as Aiden, is possessing Damon, he is tied into the bond. So, you are the link to everyone, Bonnie. I merely severed your link temporarily. The moment you try to reconnect, Aiden has the power." Bonnie's eyes watered as she looked at the younger witch. Then the petite red-head broke down. "I am so sorry. I know you must hate me, but I just wanted to protect you. The same way you protected me."

"No, no. I'm not angry. You saved my life and that of my unborn children. Don't cry. You made a tough decision, but it was the right one. The three of us, have a better chance to fight this and save Damon."

"There's something else you should know Bon." Caroline spoke, and before she realized it, she was being yanked by her hair. "Ahh."

"Oh, my God. Who the?"

"I told you someone was out here. I smelled it. That witch blood." A strong, young, and handsome man, with a brutal personality yanked Caroline by her hair. "This one's not a witch."

"Who the hell are you?" Bonnie asked.

"Shut up. Don't speak." Another man grabbed for the petite red head and Bonnie shot her arms at him. She gave him an aneurism. Caroline saw Bonnie using her magic and yelled.

"Bonnie stop. Don't use your magic. It's hurting you." Bonnie watched her two friends being roughed up by two men. Vampires at that. She couldn't let them be hurt, but her nose began to bleed. "Bonnie stop. Please." Caroline begged.

"Yeah, or you'll kill yourself, and he doesn't want you dead." Henricus said.

"He?"

"Yes. He. He doesn't want you dead. He wants you alive and well."

"Who? Who wants me alive?" She asked confused.

The King."

"The King?"

"Yes. The King."

"Who are you?"

"Henricus. But they call me Henry. I am, the Coercitor of the King." He was handsome. Dirty blond hair. A strong face, with light colored eyes. But a brute force, and a charming disposition, which was surely falsified to negate his actual purpose. Which was to brutalize and enforce.

"Coercitor?" Caroline asked.

"It means Enforcer Caroline." Bonnie said. "He's the enforcer. But who is the King? What is going on that I've missed in Mystic Falls in a short few weeks?"

"Oh," he smirked grievously, "you haven't informed her?" He squeezed Caroline's arms harder.

"Ouch."

"Hey. Let her go!"

"Are you going to make me? She's violated of the laws. She's an escaped prisoner. She belongs...in fact, you all belong to his highness."

"Caroline? Bonnie?" She looked to them for answers, and Caroline spoke up.

"Bon, I was try to explain to you. We're not where you think we are?"

"What? Caroline, what is going on?" Bonnie tried standing, but lost strength in her legs.

"Put her in the car, and subdue her."

"Subdue? What the fuck? Don't subdue her, she's pregnant!"

"She's a fucking witch. A sorceress at that. Now, restrain her. Or we'll snap your neck." Bonnie heard him call her a sorceress, and she was wondering, if maybe they thought she was someone she wasn't.

"No need!" Bonnie shouted. "Please don't hurt them. I'll go willingly." She gulped. "If... you tell me where you're taking us."

"To the King. Are you deaf?"

"Seriously? Where is the King? How far is that?"

"The other side of the Valley."

"Valley? What the hell? Caroline..." Bonnie started to cough. Her chest hurt, and she was still trying to adjust to the dry, humid air. Above normal temperature, and very unforgiving on her lungs.

"Yes. Please tell her." Henricus laughed viscously. Bonnie stood up slowly, and tried holding her balance. She was still barefoot. Her feet were digging into the wood on the ground. This feeling was familiar. It reminded her of the many encounters she had with Damon. She lost her balance slightly, but forced herself to hold up.

"Care...?"

"Bon, we're no longer at home." Caroline sighed. "We're in Vulgaris." She said quietly.

"Wait, what?"

"The Dark Dimension Bon. We're in Aiden's world. We're not in our territory. We're in his."

"And now... thanks to fact that you're escaped prisoners," Henry laughed, "your friends will probably be sold into slavery. And thanks to your twins, you'll be confined to the walls of the palace."

"Wait, what?" Bonnie screamed. "No, don't do this." Her voice was pleading with need.

"Breaking the law, in the land of unforgiving, means, your punishment, increases. This isn't your world. Second chances don't exist here." He began dragging Caroline towards the vehicle.

"Wait!" Caroline yelled. "Don't do this. She needs me. She needs my blood. Please. You can't separate us." Caroline's fear was almost, absent trying to remain strong for Bonnie, but she had no control over this different world.

"Don't please." The petite red-head screamed. "Bonbon. Bonnie, don't let them take me. Please. I beg of you." The younger witch was terrified.

"No! No. Don't take them from me. Please. Don't do this, we are all we have." Bonnie tried standing, and kept clutching her stomach. "No!" She threw her hands out against, giving both men aneurisms. Caroline ran towards, Bonnie and caught her weak body.

"Caroline, run. Please. Escape, while you can. Take Bonnie with you." The Bennett woman was adamant in saving her friends. If they were all prisoners, they could never escape. Caroline and the younger witch had a better chance to help Bonnie, if they escaped.

"No, Bon. We won't leave you. Stop. Please stop. You need Damon's blood; don't use your magic."

"She's right Bonnie. You're very powerful, but your pregnancy won't allow you to regulate this magic. Stop it. Please." The other Bonnie pleaded. When she stopped the two men sped towards both women. Restraining them.

"No, please. Don't. I'll willingly go with you. Let them go."

"No!" Henricus shouted.

"Listen, I'm sure the King won't want Bonnie near dead. At least keep us with her, until she's better. Let us get her back, nursed to health for the twins. She's been out for six weeks. Let us care for her. And I'll gladly, go into servitude. Just let the girl stay with her. The young witch. She will need her."

Bonnie's whole heart sank. "Caroline. No!" She yelled, "Don't do this. Don't leave me."

"Bonnie, stop." Caroline held back tears. "Please, those babies need you. Don't fight this." She sniffed her tears. "Let me do this for you. Please."

"No. No. No. No. Damnit. No! Caroline, I won't let you."

"Bonnie?" Caroline looked to the red-head, "sleep spell her. She needs to stop fighting this."

"Caroline?" The young witch began to cry.

"Do it. Bonnie. Put Bonbon to sleep. She'll wake up in a few hours. Just, do this for me."

"Care-o-line!" Bonnie screamed, unwilling to lose her best friend. Her chest sank, her stomach turned, her heart ached, and her voice grew guttural and pained. She'd rather Caroline escape, then to become a slave. "Stop, don't you dare do this... don't do it." Bonnie's whole body temperature rose, and her face broke in tears. She tried being strong enough to grab Caroline, but she couldn't.

"Do we have a deal?" Caroline asked Henricus.

"Fine. I'll give you a few days with her, then you're on the market. The young witch can stay, for now. We'll work arrangements out later. I'll leave that up to him." He yanked Caroline up, and grabbed her roughly by her arm.

"Caroline..." Bonnie squeaked. "Please." Caroline looked to her pained best friend, then to the younger witch.

"Now, Bonnie." She said softly. "Do it now." To which, young Bonnie said a few chants, forcing Bonnie Bennett to fall asleep while she sat on the ground, then she tilted over. As the man picked her up and lay her in the vehicle, she was spelled to be rested for a couple of hours. Caroline, and Bonnie M had to protect the babies at all costs. Understanding who and what those babies meant to the world.

All three women were taken to the palace. There was no certain future. There was no certain life ahead of them. Everything was speculation, and worry. Bonnie Bennett's head lay in the lap, of a cuffed Caroline. And the other Bonnie leaned, sullenly, looking out the window of the place she never imagined she'd be. A place ruled by the lineage of Lucifer. Not Lucifer himself, but the direct descendant of. The man, who had a handsome face, until he became his true self. The demon inside of the demon. Aidenon. The King of the Dimension, that was indeed dark, known as Vulgaris. The Dimension, that was the version of their world, with every dark soul, that was sent to death, or purgatory.

 **oOo**

When they arrived, the men escorted the two women inside. A witch with a familiar face came out to retrieve Bonnie. When Caroline made eyes with her, she lost every ounce of color in her body. The woman, with a carrier, walked towards Bonnie and with the help, of another witch, put Bonnie onto the carrier. Caroline remained in shock until the witch looked at her again. The thick hot air, didn't make her disdained face any friendlier, when she noticed the woman, she could technically call family. Although she never would call her that.

The woman with the auburn hair looked to her and smiled. She said nothing. Caroline took that as a hint to pretend they didn't know each other. She watched the woman carefully handle Bonnie's body. She watched as her cuffed hands couldn't protect Bonnie if she wanted them to.

"Be careful with her please. She's in a fragile state." Caroline spoke softly.

"That she is. I promise to take care of her."

"Yeah, sure." Caroline still confused by the woman's pleasant, yet underhanded demeanor.

They walked into the palace. Bonnie was taken one direction and the girls were taken another.

"Wait. I thought we'd get to stay with her until she was better?" Caroline asked.

"I'm going to check the wellbeing of her current condition, and figure out what I need to know. I will keep her in rest. I will tell them when I have finished, and once I am done, I'm sure they will allow you to see her." Caroline watched Bonnie's body go one direction with a familiar foe, as she and younger Bonnie went the other direction. They were tossed into a room with chairs, a steel beam, and steel hooks on the walls, and nothing else. They were restrained on opposite sides.

 **oOo**

Stefan arrived back at the palace. He was shocked to hear that who they were looking for was already there. He oversaw handling prisoners. Already, his tasking fit his Ripper blood. He was rough, unforgiving, and crass.

"They are in the East chambers." A man said as he walked through a long corridor, from one area of the palace, heading outward to cross to another area.

"Okay." He headed to the East Chambers to find two women he hadn't seen in weeks. He opened the door and stepped inside slowly. Caroline was chained to the wall and Bonnie to the bars of a steel post. Opposite side of the room so they couldn't concoct a place to escape. "Well, if it isn't the reason we're in this mess."

"Stefan? Stefan, oh my gosh." Caroline was afraid, yet, she was relieved. Young Bonnie looked on in fear. She understood her blood was detrimental to the sustainment of a vampire's strength in this dimension. She knew she was filled with a certain power, that vampires desired. But she sensed something else. Stefan wasn't the same Stefan. Not even, the Ripper she came in contact with that fought the urges to drain her at the house in the woods, and chose instead to protect her. He was different.

He walked towards Caroline. False pretenses gave her hope. He didn't smile, but he didn't look angry. She felt relief, she felt hope. "How did you get yourself caught? For weeks, I've lead them away from you." He said.

"Oh gosh, Stefan, I can't tell you how relieved I am to see you. I thought you were... one of them. You have to help us, Bonnie is in trouble and-"

"Caroline, stop." Young Bonnie said.

"What? Why? Bonnie, we need to help Bon. Stefan!" She looked up at him. "Get me out of these things, so I can-" he stooped down to her, giving her a come-hither stare. She softened, and frightened. But she wasn't entirely sure how to feel. "Stefan? Are you listening to me?"

"Yes I am." His green eyes were darkened. His hair was stiffer. His body was different. His veins were more pronounced.

"Oh Gosh, Stefan... what is wrong, are you sick?"

"Very sick, Caroline." He was kneeled totally before her, his mouth came nearest hers, willing her to kiss him.

"No, Caroline, don't." Bonnie called out. But it was too late. He kissed her, and she blacked out. Bonnie realized Stefan wasn't just, a vampire. He was demon. He was, a incubus. Not just any incubus. A black blood, which meant, his kisses were poison. "Oh, my God, how could you? She was the love of your life? Did you kill her?"

"Relax, witching. Or your next." He shot her a sharp, abysmal glance. She calmed and quieted and choked on her tears. He stood up, leaving the room, shutting and locking the heavy door behind him.

 **oOo**

The room Bonnie was in was regulated at temperature that kept her sustained. She was resting for hours. It had been all day. She was lost in the reality her brain created for her six weeks ago, while she phased in and out of sleep.

 _She sat against the stone of the porch at the Salvatore Home. He pulled up, in his Baby Blue Camaro. He took his time walking around the car, watching her. She sat diligently, awaiting his arrival. He knew, she needed answers, and they made eye contact the whole way he walked from the car to her._

 _"Unbelievable, huh?" She shook her head while he was beating around the bush._

 _"Stop instigating the current predicament, to raise more feelings than need be."_

 _"What do you mean, my witchy woman?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes. She tucked her knees into her chest tighter and looked out to the trees._

 _"You know, when you left, the sun was shining, and the moment the car disappeared down the road, the clouds came out."_

 _"That means nothing. It's one of those days. Fall weather tends to teeter between blue and grey skies." He leaned on the post she sat against and looked out to the same trees._

 _"No. It doesn't. He's afraid."_

 _"He is not, Bon. Don't momma's boy him on his first day of first grade."_

 _"Damon, he's my son. He's the proprietor of his momma's heart, and an emotional weather channeler." She buried her head between her knees. His hands came up to her shoulders, giving her an intense massage. She was a woman, who's muscles tightened, when she was stressed. Her muscled turned to knots._

 _"And his sister, his brave sister, is right there, by his side." She looked up and her eyes watered. Damon giggled. "Oh wow. You're such a baby. Trust your daughter, to get him through. He may be shy, but she is not. She's is fiercely protective, like her mother."_

 _"Which is why I'm worried. She doesn't realize her strength and she might accidentally, hurt someone-"_

 _"Stop. Stop right there. Our children, will be fine. They are saviors, for heaven's sake. So, let them be just kids. For a while. Okay?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the, short, stone wall. He stood behind her and watched the tree blow in the wind of the grey sky. They stare at the tree for a few minutes, which turned into a couple of hours. They walked back to the wall. He sat quietly with her. She was worrisome. He just held her, and then sat with her. Then let her lean on him, and then watched her doze off for a couple minutes. And after a couple of hours, the sun came back out, and when it shun on her face, she woke up._

 _"What time is it?" She asked, pretending she was awake the whole time._

 _"It's only been two hours." He smiled. "Now, ya see? Big sis came through." He turned his face towards her as she sat beside him, leaning on him. He kissed her forehead, and squeezed her gently._

 _"You were right." She admitted._

 _"I'm always right." He hunched his shoulder and smirked to the right side._

 _"No, you're not. Wishful thinker. But I'll admit, you got it right today. Our kids, are going to be okay."_

 _"Yeah, well, look who their parents are." He stood up, reaching for her hands. She placed hers gently inside of his own, and stood her up. He held her close to him and kissed her forehead. "Come on, it's still early enough for me to make you some pancakes." They walked into the house and shut the door, letting the sun shine on the Salvatore home._

 **...**

A dryness caught Bonnie throat and she woke up coughing, out of her elation. She could no longer feel Damon in her mind. She was gasping for air, and a set of hands handed her a glass of blood. She looked at it. "No, no thank you. I need water." She pushed it away.

"Please?" A familiar voice rang, "I need you to drink this. For my grandchildren." Bonnie's eyes shot up then grew wide with both fear and surprise. A breathless whisper escaped her lips.

"Oh, my Gosh... Lily?"

* * *

 **So, I've known since I introduced Aiden that this story would eventually make it to this place. You just never, realize, how many chapters and storytelling are required when fulfilling an outline. Plus, this season of the show has thrown me off. Anyways, as you can see much has changed, and answers will come about as Bonnie is discovering along the way. She has NOT lost her memories. She has just been in a sleep-like state for a few weeks. Her babies have strange ways of protecting her. There is technically, no regular vampirism here. As you can see, they're in a world ruled by demons and darkness. Caroline hasn't fully grasped the concept of what she is right now, she just knows she isn't the same as when she left. A few surprises remain. Also, is Bonnie dreaming, or having psychic visions when she is unconscious? For the most part she is just worried about finding Damon and Stefan and getting her whole group home. But a few obstacles remain. I hope you enjoyed this update. Thank you for reading!**


	24. Black Blood and Crystal Waters

**Possession**

 **Chapter 24- Black Blood and Crystal Waters**

 **R-M**

 **For whomever is still reading this... long overdue, and sorry. I hadn't looked at the traffic for this story in like a year, so when I saw it recently, I had no idea how many people were reading this story. Because it doesn't reflect in the reviews. So, I figured, it deserved to be continued and ended. Some things came to mind for ending this story and I wanted to jot some down. This chapter is the start to an ending. I want to finish this with the way it started. With darkness and possession. I'm ready to finish this story in the next few chapters/updates. Please enjoy the update. And don't forget that this story is dark. I've steered away from my** **DARK writing for a while, so bare with me as I get back into it. And as I finish it, it will be DARK til the end. And there will be some POSSESSED DARK!Damon and DARK!Stefan. But I want some important power plays by Bonnie and Caroline too, because these two female chracters I believe bring a lot to TVD and my story. All four characters will be put to the test** **and the family dynamic they've built (Belvafore) since the beginning of the story will be challenged. I want to reflect it in my last few chapters. Afterall they are in this Dark Dimension. This chapter is relatively light, to reintroduce their situation. But the next few won't be so light. So, if its not not your cup of tea, please don't read it. Plz enjoy!**

* * *

"Lily. Get away from me and stay away from my babies." Bonnie held her hands out towards her. Lily casually tossed a difficult to read glance Bonnie's direction. She stood still weary of Bonnie's intended actions and backed away by two feet. She stood still and kept her arms at her side.

"Yes, my Queen."

"What? Don't call me that."

"That is your title."

"No it isn't."

"You're the Queen. We've been searching for you for months."

"Months? I'm told I was out for weeks."

"No, the time in this dimension is different from the dimension, you existed prior. You've been missing for four and a half months. The time continuum preserved your slowed aged progression, because you were probably unconscious. Time is faster here. Three days for every Mortal dimension day. Everyone in Vulgaris is immortal."

"Why are you talking like a servant?"

"I'm here to serve you my Queen." Lily's behavior was very subjectively submissive. It wasn't like the Lily she had come to know and loathe. The Lily that attacked her and the Lily that that didn't love her own children. This Lily was cooperative and humbled by this place.

"Cut the shit Lily. Why are you here? Why am I here; or any of us for that matter?"

"This is where we exist now. This is the other side."

"There is no other side. This place is is nothing like the other side. In case you've forgotten I've had my hand at dying and existing on the other side, more than once."

"This isn't death. This is life after mortality. This is where damned souls come to redeem themselves, only redemption comes in the form of hierarchy in servitude. Everyone here works for the King. Everyone here serves the King." She paused. "And now, finally his Queen."

"Aiden?"

"Aidenon. Or Aiden as you call him, is just one vessel in which the darkness resides. His new vessel, as you know, is King of the the Dark Dimension." Bonnie's eyes grew open and alarmed. She sat herself on the edge of a resting pod she was on. "You should take precaution while exhibiting high stress in your prenatal condition."

"Wait, how far along am I, if the time here is four and a half months behind me?"

"Eight and a half months pregnant."

"What? I've missed half of my pregnancy."

"But, your Babies, my grandchildren protected you." Lily walked closer with her hands out. "May I?"

"No. Stay away. I don't trust you." Bonnie held her hands up again as if to use magic.

"Stop. Don't do that. As you know, you're very powerful. I'm sure you can feel it. Your body yields enough power to lay hundred of souls to rest at the wave of your hand. But, your body also needs that power to get you through this pregnancy. Those twins are very powerful. They work off of each other's strengths and weaknesses." Bonnie looked down at her stomach and held it with her arm feeling the connection between she and her children.

"How do you know this?"

"I'm their grandmother. I can feel it. Bonnie Bennett... these babies are strong. Because they are feeding off of your incredible power. Bonnie, do you have any idea how powerful you are?"

"Lily, how can you ask me that?" She didn't want to show any signs of curiosity to Lily. After all, when Bonnie's mind took her back to the past to acquire all of the knowledge and power from the Bennett witches, she had merely hours before she was swept away in the dimensional pull. Then she awakened towards the end of her pregnancy. She knew she was powerful enough to exist in two places at once. Now, she needs to realize how to utilize all of the power inside of her.

"My Queen, I'm asking, because I'm not sure what your capable of, and I don't think you do either. But I want to help to protect these babies."

"How can I trust you? Nothing about you is trust worthy Lily. Absolutely nothing."

"I can't force you to trust me, my Queen. But I'm the only person you know who knows this place. I'm your only ally on this side of the castle walls. And I will do everything to protect those babies. Please, let me feel your belly, my Queen." Lily asked with a soft heart and an fragile demeanor. Bonnie wasn't used to this person.

Bonnie slowly removed her arm, and sat her body upright. She gave Lily a look of understanding, before Lily approached her. Slowly she walked with her palms facing Bonnie's belly and held them out until she touched it. Over her dress, Bonnie felt for the first time, her babies move since she'd been awake. "Oh my Gosh." Her shock bemused her. "They moved." She smiled looking downward. One of her hands, along with Lily's two hands were making the babies, start to move.

Lily's hands sat still, feeling the little ones inside of Bonnie. For a short while they both sat still and just waited for the next move. It took a couple of minutes, but it happened one more time. Bonnie was so happily overwhelmed she hadn't realized she and Lily were bonding. Within seconds, she looked up and then stopped it all.

"Okay. That's enough."

"My Queen it's time four bath. Everything's been drawn for you, and you need to relax. Come with me. I'll lead you there. Then you are free to privacy or bathing servants. Whichever you choose."

Bonnie wasn't in the mood to argue. She was exhausted, and her body was holding onto so much. So, she followed Lily on a long walk, through a large castle. "Where is Caroline and Bonnie?"

"I don't know."

"Well I'm not taking another step, unless you find out."

"My Queen."

"Bonnie." She corrected. "Lily, call me Bonnie."

"I have direct orders to bathe you and make sure you and the babies are okay. Someone else is in charge of them." Lily kept walking as Bonnie stood there. When she realized Bonnie wasn't moving she stopped. "If you just help me to continue onto these orders, I will find them. I promise."

 **xXx**

Caroline lay unconscious for a while. Young Bonnie had sat across the room for her and there was nothing she could do to help her while she was chained up. At some point in time, two guards came in for them. They were unchained and taken out. Both were walked towards the outside of the Castle and before another servant came out for them.

"Wait. Wait! The Queen has requested their presence."

"What? I was given direct orders to-"

"The Queen has requested their presence!"

The two guards halted. Caroline was still unconscious, and Bonnie was at the mercy of the law. She hardly spoke and when she did, it was the low mumbling she to herself. "Okay."

The red head was relieved. The two of them were being kept, by orders of the Queen. It was a good time to thank the Heavens, literally. They were safe, for now.

 **xXx**

Bonnie sat in a long and still pool of liquid. She had no idea what it was, but it was luke warm, almost cold. And she didn't complain because the hot dry air was enough to smother her. Her mind wasn't at ease, but somehow, she had no control over her life, because her life was no longer her own. And she couldn't use much magic, because her twins needed it.

A few minutes of bashing in a mysteriously, chilled liquid, Bonnie was interrupted by Lily again.

"My Queen, may I enter?"

"Lily, please stop calling me that. I'm not your damn queen. I don't belong here. And I won't be here for long."

"I'm sorry. I wanted to inform you of some news. The vampire and the witch are out of harms way." Bonnie shielded her body from Lily's eyes. "My apologies. Please understand, at a moments notice I will need to enter your quarters to make sure you don't run." Bonnie had no privacy. It was a life she didn't want nor had she asked for.

"I'm ready to get out. I want to see my friends."

"No. I'm sorry. They are slaves, and not able to be in your presence, unless they pass the inspection part of their training."

Bonnie stood up, suddenly, out of anger, and was forced back down when she lost her balance. "My Que-"

"Don't finish that sentence. Give me a robe, or towel, and please take me to where I can see my friends!"

"I'm sorry you cannot see them." Lily was pleading but monotone, as she couldn't show much emotion towards the Queen in a negative way.

"Damnit Lily. I'm sick of this! Where's Damon, and Stefan? Enzo? Anyone?"

Lily was taken back by her demanding to see all three men, when she was only permitted to be alone with one. The King. "You aren't allowed to be alone with any man but the King."

"Aiden? Fine. Get me Aiden. I need fucking answers!" Bonnie yelled. She was working herself up, and Lily had one job to Guard and protect the Queen and the babies.

 **xXx**

When Caroline comes to, she realizes she is thrown into a room. She was ordered to bath, and get dressed in some assigned clothing. She doesn't argue or fight. She instead decides to follow the rules in order to ensure her survival. In fact, she decides to act deaf and mute, so they don't force anything out of her. She takes her time and showers. Her body is covered in scratches and bruises. She's weak and hasn't fed properly in a while. She remembers nothing of what happened between her and Stefan, after the kiss. She remembers one thing. She couldn't trust him.

After a shower, she dresses herself and waits outside of the stone room as she was instructed. She left there and looks around noticing it's a long hallway with several stone doors. She's not the only one in he hallway. Other women are in the hallway. Waiting.

Waiting for what?

Caroline refuses to ask. She's going to be a fly on the wall until she can formulate a plan to get out. She keeps her cool, even when she sees young women standing there looking hopeless and broken. It wasn't until she'd seen a young, uniquely scarlet-haired Bonnie walk out and stand in front of the stone door down the way. But she couldn't speak, if her plan was to work, and she wasn't blowing her cover. Bonnies signature red hair, was Caroline's saving grace. She was able to spot her in a crowd and she needed that right now. She couldn't handle this place alone.

A loud stern voice directed the women staring at them with a stone face.

"This way. Turn facing forward, walk and keep your heads down. Bidding is quick and once your bid is final you will be removed promptly by a guard, and escorted to the quarters of said bidder. If more than one bid is made for you, you will be auctioned off based on rank."

Caroline's confusion grew to disgust when she realized she was now a slave, and being bid on. She needed to get to the small red head out of harms way, but it was working against her, how she'd protected her for weeks. It was beginning to backfire.

When the women were standing in a corridor, before a large group of bidders, Caroline refused to looked up. Her face was concealing a fear she never knew she had, inside of her. Even when the bidding started, she was almost tone deaf, as everything was a blur. Her mind tuned everything out, and as she began to fade into a darkness, a loud announcement was made and it was done.

She was SOLD.

Caroline didn't even see where the young witch had gone. Or whom she was sold to. She was being pulled away by some men she didn't know. Still tuning everything out, she almost allowed herself to be taken, until she heard the petite red-headed Bonnie scream her name. The most guttural, and gut wrenching scream. "Caroline!"

Caroline looked up, and her young friend had spoken a chant, before she could understand fully what was going on, she closed her eyes and her body felt like she faded into the air. When she opened her eyes, she was in another place. She and Bonnie were in another part of the castle, and the auctioneers and slaves all around them were nowhere to be found. "Bonnie. How did you do this?" Caroline asked fearfully.

"Well, it seems my powers are magnified here. I didn't think it would work."

"Yeah, but unfortunately we are still in the castle or somewhere near it. We have no idea where or how to escape."

"I'm really afraid." The young woman spoke, holding herself, as the hair on her arm raised in fear.

"Listen here Red, we will get out of here. We just need to be smart and stick together."

"Red?"

"Yeah. You're hair is the only thing I can see clearly right now." Caroline grinned. "So, I'm just going to call you Red now. Because, when I say Bonnie, it reminds me of how we are here, in this place. And how we can't get to my best friend."

"My name reminds me of her too." She frowned. "Funny, my middle name is Scarlet. My mother gave me the middle name because I was born with this full head of red hair. She's the only person whoever called me by my middle name. I really miss her." The young girl frowned, remembering that she and her mother were near slain when Bonnie Bennett appeared out of nowhere and saved her life. But, she was sure the life of her mother and sisters was taken the moment she disappeared.

"Bonnie Scarlett. That's a beautiful name."

"Thanks."

"Maybe, I can call you Scarlet. In memory of your mother."

"I'd like that." She grinned, with hope in her eyes. She tend to be an optimistic witch, and though she projected her frailty well, it was a cover from the magic her small frame housed.

The young girl with the inflamed red hair clutched herself in a hug gripping her elbows, following Caroline's every lead. "As long as we stick together. We can find Bonnie before it's too late." They settled into the quiet atmosphere of a dim dark tunnel. The stone was damp with saturated hot air. The two women were wearing plain colored heavy garments. Both dressed in blue. A rare color of blue, that stood out. Only the slaves wore this color. There was a feel of warmth surrounding them and their bodies held onto the heat keeping them feeling weighed down as they treaded through a tunnel like space. Caroline grabbed the girl's hand, when she saw some light illuminating ahead, at the turn of a corner. "Scarlet, it looks like at the turn of the corner, there's an opening to the outside. When we get to the opening, we need to move quickly to the nearest place of cover. Be it a tree a bush, a building. These clothes are a dead give away that we are prisoners."

"Okay."

The two frightened girls edged their way towards the light at the end of the tunnel coming from around a short corner. The closer they got, the more they felt the thick humid heat filtering in. The nearer they were to the air, the harder it was to breath normally. The air was so dense in. Vulgaris, that it took minutes to get used to it, when you walked outside. When Caroline finally saw the creamsicle tinted sky, she peeked out of the edge of the stone wall, and directly in front of her, was probably one of the most breath taking sights she'd ever seen. A large lake, surrounded by the pastel-colored melting sky, and a plethora of greenery. In general, this dimension didn't have a lot of beauty in the form of live greens, trees and grass. Most of the tress were decorated with hanging vines in this place. Giving off the grayish and brownish, dry sky look. It was too warm of a place to keep the greenery, as bright as it was in this secret place Caroline was surprised to find.

She was almost frightened to walk into what may have been a mirage. Since this place mirrored a darker, and drier version of Mystic Falls, what was this serene view she was eyeing?

"Where the hell are we?" Scarlet walked from behind Caroline and saw the contrasting colors and remained speechless, following Caroline's shock. "Is that water?"

"It appears to be."

The two women walked out, seeing no one around. The sight of water was a dream come true, as they were so warm. The closer they became to the water, the cooler the temperature in the atmosphere was. Reaching the waters edge, they both sat near it, afraid to touch it. It was so clear they could see every gravely, leafy, moving, crystallized object inside of it. The water was still because their wasn't a breeze. Caroline saw her reflection almost like the water was a mirror. "How does such a beautiful place, exist in such a horrific world?" Caroline asked,

"My mother always told me, the world was filled with beautiful secrets. And they remained beautiful, only because they stayed secrets. I think, this is one of those wonders."

"It's definitely beautiful. I just, wish I could see Bonnie." The moment Caroline wished it, the water became a clear image of Bonnie Bennett, sitting inside of a pool of white liquid. Almost milky in color. She was alone, and waiting for something, or someone. "Scarlet! Scarlet! Look, it's her. It's Bonnie!"

"What?" The younger woman hunched over and looked inside of the water and clear as day the water showed the image of Bonnie. "How is it possible?"

"It's the water. This place. This place must be some sort of portal for magic."

"Really? You think the water is..."

"The water is a portal. It has to be." Caroline looked around at this large, breathtaking bed of water. It stretched a ways, and it didn't look deep at all. It was shallow where they stood. But it was mysterious, and hard to figure out. Somehow, Caroline was convinced they were shown this place for a reason. "This water can hear us. I made a wish and it granted it. We have to find Bonnie."

"She's here she's right here." The young girl pointed to the vision in the water. "We just have to get to her." Red said. She looked inside of the water and watched as Bonnie sat alone. Her face looked sorrowful. "Bonnie! Can you hear us? Bonnie!" She called out. But Bonnie couldn't hear.

"She can't hear us Red."

"There has to be a way to get to her. Even telepathically."

"You severed her connections to us all so that Aiden wouldn't find her."

"Yes, but, she was drinking your blood Caroline. I can do a locator spell with your blood."

"Yes. Let's do it." Caroline jumped up looking for an object to dredge some blood from herself. The problem was this place, was so peaceful, and serene, that there wasn't even any sort of object that could be used as a weapon. While she shuffled around to try and find something, the witch was staring into the water with suspicion as the air around Bonnie darkened.

"Uhhh, Caroline." She whispered. But Caroline was walking around looking for anything. "Caroline..."

"Red, come on help me."

"Caroline!" Her sense of urgency made the blonde turn around concerned with her tone. Caroline walked over to the water, standing behind the young woman. When she peaked over the water, her eyes grew terribly wide, with worry.

"Is that Damon?"

 **xXx**

Bonnie felt a chill up her spine, and the light of the room, dimmed. She sat up defensively. The moment she heard footsteps, she tensed up.

Slowly, the steps ascended until they stopped. The in-ground pool she sat in held her body as the only thing shielding her nude form. "Four and a half months I have been searching for you." He said. Bonnie remained quiet. "I, was going crazy. Do you have any idea how worried sick I was?" He kneeled down, placing his hands onto her shoulders, causing her to stiffen. His fingertips gripped her possessively. He sat a few moments, allowing her silence until it annoyed him. He held a hand out, reaching for hers. The idea of placing her hand inside of his was symbolic of trust, and trust was something she didn't feel. She stare until he cleared his throat.

When he grabbed her hand, and pulled her out, before him. She felt his eyes shift all over her body. For the first time in forever, she'd made eye contact with him. "Damon?" The back drop for the room was florescent color, in the warm tones, and she was heating up again as she stepped out of the cooled pool. The large room was generously private, and overly flourished with expensive and very ancient looking golds and bronzes. Even dark gun metal color statues, of what appeared to be the first beings of Vulgaris. They were powerful looking with strong featured faces. But the bodies weren't of human nature, and Bonnie was out of her element. "Is it you, Damon?"

"Yes, it's me." He reached to caress her cheek, but she flinched. His face tensed in shock. "Don't do that. You make me feel like a monster."

She took a shallow swallow and almost choked up her words, quietly. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. Just act like you haven't seen me in four months." Damon reached in towards her face, bringing his lips to hers. As he attempted to kiss her she backed away. "What is wrong with you?"

"I wanna leave Damon. This isn't our home. Why do you look okay with this?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've been here for the first time in front of you in months and you can't hug me?" He didn't even show concern for her feelings, or fear. She was taken aback because he didn't feel like himself.

"I'm not sure what's happening. I've been awake for a day. And-"

"Stop talking!" He spoke harshly. He looked down at her stomach and smirked. "Let's go. It's been four months since we've connected. My children need to remember exactly who I am to you." He tried grabbing her by the arm, but she pulled loose of his grip.

"I'm not... I'm not going with you-"

He was taken by her refusal. "I'm not sure you understand. This is our home now. I am your King. And we are going to our quarters. Because, my dark Queen, I _**will**_ be sated with your body before I shut my eyes to sleep." His tone, and his skin changed slightly as his anger elevated. Darkening veins, and protruding teeth ascended, before he quickly retracted them. "That was an accident." He said, with slight remorse. He stare at her until she felt the need to shield her body. And again, another smirk. "LILY!" He called.

Within seconds she was in the room. "Yes, my King!" She bowed. Bonnie literally halted all thoughts. Lily and Damon didn't have a relationship, Damon staked Lily, sending her to her final Earth death, and he was the reason she was here. Suddenly, she was bowing to him calling him King. Bonnie shook her head, never seeing this type of fear inside of Lily the powerful Heretic. Lily, at one point, was more powerful than her two sons combined, and now she was bowing at his feet.

"Lily, get my Beautiful Queen ready. And have her in our quarters. Immediately." He didn't even look at Bonnie when he made the demand, she had no choice in the matter and he wasn't the old Damon. He was Damon, but he was different. Bonnie wasn't so much afraid as she was confused.

"Right away my King." Lily jumped to it. Bonnie didn't even speak.

He walked out leaving her petrified. Lily stare at Bonnie with haste calling to the other servants. They handed Lily oils and towels and immediately reached to handle Bonnie's body. "Don't touch me Lily. I'm not going with him. That's not Damon!"

"It is him my Queen."

"No, it's Aiden. You told me it was Aiden."

"No. Aiden and Damon are one and the same. This is how the blood stays so powerful. This is why Damon was chosen. He is descendant, distantly, with Black Blood, from his father's ancestors. And, his body was strong enough to withstand the transition."

"No. Damon wouldn't talk to me like that."

"Dear, he has been here for months. His vessel accepted Aiden. They're one and the same. Understand. Aiden is every brand of Darkness. When he went to Earth dimension, he borrowed a vessel. Aiden is a darkness. Aiden is not a human form, nor is he a solid set of mass and flesh. This is Vulgaris. The Royalty here, are Demons, and their true form is vile and evil."

"So, where is Aiden's old vessel? The body I met him in?"

"I do not know. Possibly preserved at first. But my guess is destroyed, because that vessel he burrowed has a time limit."

"And what happens when it's time is out."

"It's destroyed."

"So, when Aidenon, is done with Damon's vessel... what happens?"

"It'll be destroyed. Along with Damon's soul. This is the last place of redemption. Once your life ends here, you're soul is sent into oblivion. Never to return." Lily spoke with a straight face. "But he can use Damon's vessel for a couple of centuries." After that, the amount of power exerted takes a toll on the body. Not all immortals are made equal."

"So, one day, Damon will no longer exist, and will have no chance to redeem himself, for his children. What about the kids? I'm immortal, and I'm only assuming our children will be. He can't be taken from them. He's the protector of our blood line."

"Except, now he is a black blood." Lily said plainly, and Bonnie couldn't believe how everything was just changed. "Bonnie, I am sorry. This is how it happens here. The Gods, and Demons the Angels and the Fallens, are amongst a much more powerful set of immortals. Their decrees are different, and so is their order. This is the world of Final endings. And everyone here, who is not royalty, is on a hierarchy of servitude. You can move up in ranks, or down. But everyone serves someone, accept the Royalty."

"Then as his mother, why are you a servant?"

"I only serve you. It's my job to ensure these babies and you are always taken care of. I'm your Guardian."

Bonnie's brain didn't want to believe this was her life. She wanted to be back in Mystic Falls with humans. She complained about being Mystic Falls' savior, but she would take that over this dark life any day. Still shielding her naked body the servants started to pour copious amounts of infused oils on her skin. But no one was allowed to touch her skin besides Lily and Damon. Once poured on, Lily gently rubbed oils over Bonnie's body. She stood there feeling like her body wasn't even her own. And she was the most powerful witch in the world, yet, her twins needed to survive on her powerful body, because they too were powerful. Lily took extra time on Bonnie's petite, yet full-sized belly. "I can't sleep with that demon again. The one and only time I let that happen, was a mistake. That may be Damon, but with darkness possessing him, he is not the Damon I love."

"My Queen, you have no choice. You are the bearer of the twins. These two babies, will be two of the three Saviors born of your prophecy. And as long as the King has a say, they will be born into darkness. And, Believe me, he will not stop here. He will make sure to have a large enough family to build the strongest black blood seedlings, and the race of Black bloods will live long, and powerful lives. Eventually, conquering the souls of other worlds. Enslaving and building his army."

Bonnie shook her head, and disagreed firmly.

"My children won't be born in darkness, Lily, do you hear me?"

"It's too late my Queen." Lily said watching the little serpent swimming inside of her veins. "You see this?" She held up Bonnie's wrist and, and showed her the small black squiggly movement in her skin. "This is darkness. It is inside of you. this comes from his blood. This, is what a Black Blood is. This demon, inside of you, will make sure to taint the blood of every child you bare."

"Get it out. Help me get it out."

"My Queen. I have my place here. If I don't do as I'm told, I will be sent into oblivion. This is my last chance to redeem myself."

"Lily. I want to get out of here. We can get out of here. However we got here, I can get us back."

"No. You can go back. I was brought here, after my final Earth death. My soul won't survive a portal. Besides, there's nothing for me back on Earth." Bonnie watched Lily work like a step-ford maid. She was a robot in the brain programmed to sell Bonnie on this Black Blood idea. But Bonnie wasn't buying it. She knew she could save Damon, and the others and go home. She just had to have at least one ally in the castle to help her get her friends back together. Lily, clearly was accustomed to the servitude.

When the servants and Lily finished with her, they readied Bonnie for the King. Lily wouldn't make eye contact with Bonnie anymore after that conversation. Which let Bonnie know, Lily was still in there somewhere because she sensed slight guilt from her. But, she knew for now she had to play a part. "I'm going to save him, Lily. I'm going to save Damon from this death sentence."

Still. Lily played her part. "You are ready my Queen. Follow me. He awaits you." Bonnie was covered in a robe, and taken out of the bathing room.

 **...**

When she disappeared from the doorway, Caroline and the young witch stare on until the image disappeared from the magical water.

"Did you hear all of that?" CRoline asked.

The young witch nodded her head. "We have to find Bonnie. I'm positive that this place is more than it appears. And I believe you. This magical water has to be our way out of here."

"But we have no idea how to get out of here. Hell we have no idea how we got here." They both sat near the water, afraid to head back to the dark tunnels in which they appeared through. Both women, terrified of what was to come, and worried for the twins. They didn't have much time, to figure out how to get to Bonnie, and guys back home.

Back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

 **Well, I was having a hard time referring to two Bonnie's, so I gave the "other" Bonnie a deserving nickname, and put some sentimental value to it, so it would make sense. Caroline is an escaped slave. Who was she sold to? And Damon, has taken his powerful position as the King of this Vulgaris. But,** **the darkness that is Aiden, is changing him. Can Bonnie finally save Damon and herself from this darkness and possession before Damon is lost forever? Or will she have to leave him to save their Savior children?** **She has little time, before her babies are born into darkness. And the immortal prophecy a few chapters back, "the protector and three saviors" stated that her children were chosen to be "goodness" needed to keep evil under control in the future world of supernatural balance. Thx for reading.**


	25. Devil's Divide

**POSSESSION**

 **Chapter 25- Devil's Divide**

 **R-M**

 **I wasn't gonna upload this til I uploaded this entire finished story, which is about three or four more chapters. But the last two aren't finished. And his has been done for months. And truth is I want to finish a couple of my "almost done" stories already. So, I'm just gonna upload today. As I said Damon and Stefan are embedded in this dark dimensional world already. They are apart of this life of darkness. So, the story continues with that dark energy. If you don't like evil Damon and Stefan don't read! Thanks for continued follows and reviews.**

* * *

Damon's shirt was open, showcasing his very pale skin, and the decorated, musculature of his torso. Pale to the point, his veins were prominent in through his skin. He sat on the edge of the large bed, hair blacker than black, eyes bluer than blue, and the look of a man possessed. He looked up at her, when she was forced into the room by Lily. She stood far from him, analyzing her options to use magic, if she needed to. She became quickly accustomed to the needs of her unborn babies. Her body had been doing it already while her mind was at rest. The question was how much magic could she use without hurting herself?

None of it mattered right now, as his eyes, were burning a hole through her body too hard for her to think straight.

"Don't stand so far away from me." He held his hand out reaching for her. "Don't be shy. I don't bite." She looked up, in shock at his sarcasm. "Okay, I do bite. But, you used to love it."

"Damon..."

"You can call me your King." He joked.

"I'll call you Damon. Because we aren't staying here. You are not the King of this living hell, and we will not be here long." Damon stood up, defensively. His blue eyes darkened at the rim... traces of black filled in its place. And the veins below his eyes were desperate with hunger for her. She was covered in a black chiffon night gown. It was see-through and her body was nude underneath. He moved towards her, putting his hands behind her lower back and pulling her backwards with him, as he walked back towards the bed's edge again. Her body didn't move willingly, he possessively, pulled her. The entire walk backwards he didn't take his eyes off her. But she refused to look at him in the eyes.

He sat on the edge of the bed before her, resting his head onto her rounded belly. Bonnie felt uncomfortable with him so close to her babies. He rubbed his nose gently around her stomach, filling his nostrils with the memory of her scent, from her absence. She withdrew, tensing up. He clutched her arms tighter and held her in place. "This, is our life now. A life where I am King, and you are Queen. And every supernatural being is at our disposal. Why would you want to go back to a world, where humans fear us, and try to kill us? Where we live in hiding, and have to act like we aren't powerful beings, with accelerated speed, hearing, and strength, living off of blood? You are a powerful witch Bonnie. Here, you don't have to hold back. You can use power anytime anywhere, everyday. Everyone will bow at your feet here. You will be worshipped. Why go back to the place that brought out the worst in us, by forcing us pretend we weren't who we were?"

"Because this place, is Hell Damon. This place, is torture for anyone who is not royalty. This isn't us." She explained. "They won't worship me. They'll fear me."

"Same difference." He spoke with angry eyes.

"I don't want this. Neither do you."

"This is us." He lowered his hands to the bottom of the dress and caressed the highest part of her thighs. His long sharp nails, easily made her bleed as they were longer and sharper than normal. This was the beast inside of Damon, she'd come in contact with before. Only he didn't have to hide his natural self. He looked up at her, blood-red eyes and all. "This is our home now. You will get used to it. You don't have a choice." He softly demanded, with harsh undertones to his voice.

"This isn't you, Damon. This is darkness. It's changing you. Don't let him change you, Damon. Don't let the darkness of Aiden consume you." She warned. But he was tired of hearing her defiance. He wrapped his hand around her throat, and gripped her tight. Bonnie tried remaining calm, in his grips, but he'd shown her, he was the one in control.

"I am Aiden. He is me. We are the same. And I like it. This is Vulgaris. We are home. And whether you want to or not, you're staying here, with me. You will never be without me. and I will never leave." He pulled her to him by the throat. His tongue bore from his mouth, to hers suffocating her. She fought his kiss, with both of her hands, trying to pull his mouth from hers, but he just squeezed her neck tighter. That is, until he'd tasted her enough. Bonnie tried removing his hand but he was too strong. "Now, I'm going to remind our babies, of who daddy is, to mommy. Get on the bed, and don't say another fucking word about leaving." He finally released her throat, forcing her to grab it with her hands after he squeezed so hard. Bonnie saw blood on her hand, from where his nails dug into her skin. She looked up at his demonic face, and she couldn't find Damon inside of those blood-red eyes. When she made it to the bed, and got on top of it, she looked up and he was already on top of her, naked. You smell..." he takes a long hard sniff "... sinful."

"You can't drink from me. The babies need all of my blood." She spoke lowly. To which he responded lowly in return.

"I have plenty of time to drink from you after they're born. Tonight, I want to feed on you from the inside. And I'm quite starved."

 **xXx**

Aside from feeling safe and at ease at the Crystal Lake, the two women had to go back into the dark tunnels and find their way to Bonnie. They'd spent the hours trying to gather their strength to go back through the tunnels. The younger witch, made Caroline feed from her to gain strength. And Caroline let The young witch rest so she could have the energy to head back.

They were sad to leave the beautiful crystal clear lake. It was never dark there. The sun looked like a sunset all day long. It was peaceful, and serene, and possibly a mirage they'd never see again, once they left. But they took their chances. After half a day, they left the magic water, and headed back towards the unknown, in the dark tunnels.

"Scarlet, we are to the point we came in yesterday."

"Yes. It's a two way. Right or left?" She asked.

Caroline stood quietly and listened out for where she could hear the possibility of an end. "This way." They headed right, and walked a while. The tunnel had torches lighting the way. Every so often, the eerie darkness in the tunnels, sustained the girl's silence most of the time. They didn't want their voices echoing, so they refrained from talking much. They came to one more crossroad in the tunnel. They had another choice of left or right. "Let's go left." The two women walked until they ended up at stone steps, leading up to a narrow space and a door.

"Should I try to open it?"

"What choice do we have?"

"True."

"Walk up next to me turn and open the door. I will walk in first. If there is danger, you turn and go back to the lake. Remember, the opposite of how we came, when you go back, make a right then a left." The young girl agreed with a head nod. She opened the door slowly. When Caroline looked out, they were in a darkness. It looked like the tons of trees and shrubs. The entrance was even covered in shrubs. She broke through a few shrubs, to push through seeing a dark sky. "Okay, Scarlet, come on. It's clear."

Caroline reached through and put her hands in front of her to pull the witch out. They both turned to the covered door, hidden inside the stomp between a large group of trees. "It's been covered. Someone wanted to keep the bad out."

"I thought this whole place was bad."

"Well, the universe, makes a way."

"How will we remember where we are?"

"Let's look for landmarks" They searched, but it was too dark to find any major land points. Until Caroline looked up. "Look. The tree shrubs are moving." They watched as the shrubs started slithering through the ground, and moved back to cover up the secret door on the large stomp. "We can't possibly miss the only shrub covered tree stomp. There are no other cut trees."

"Okay." Just as she agreed with Caroline, she noticed they were near the castle. Straight ahead there was an opening that lead to the back side of the castle wall. "Look."

"Finally." Caroline moved towards the vision before her. "But its heavily guarded. Now, we just need to get inside." She headed towards the desolate side of the wall and felt around the wall to see if it was possible to climb it. But the stones weren't rigid enough. "I thought we could climb it, but, maybe with some of the shrubs, we can build some type of rope. If we can do that, and toss it over with a large stone, we can get to the other side. I can use my vamp strength to get the stone over." Caroline kept offering ideas but wasn't hearing any suggestions or agreeing. She turned to see why Scarlett was aloof and the young girl was being held by guard. "Scarlet, what do you think... oh shit."

"Well, here you are. Escaped slave, E3619 found." The man grabbed her by her arm, and slammed her against the wall hard. His strength was that of three men, and her face hit the stone with not a thud, but crack.

"Ahh." She yelled out winded..

Her entire face, plastered against the stone. She was convinced she felt her cheek split open. She felt her fangs ascend, as a defense mechanism. Her eyes, turned blood-red, and she growled in the guards face. The strength she had from drinking the young witches blood made Caroline more powerful. She'd only lived on animals since being here, but the blood of the young girl helped Caroline to fight the guard back. She wiped at her cheek, and saw the blood against her fingers. "My face? Not my damn face." She ran for the guard, breaking his neck. She doesn't even know if he was a vampire, but she snapped his neck, and jumped on the very same guard that was holding the witch. Caroline went mad with greed, and ripped into his neck, severing any major arteries, before reaching inside of his chest and pulling his heart out.

The little witch stood in amazement. Though she feared vampires, seeing one defend her was was astonishing. She couldn't even speak. "Come on, let's go, I'm sure there's more where he came from. We have to go before they find us." Caroline grabbed the hand of the other girl, and they ran to find cover.

 **xXx**

Bonnie woke up in bed alone. She was nude and her groin was sore, her muscles ached. She could hardly move, but she tried. She gave herself minutes to cover her body and move towards edge of the bed. Her body was overheated and burning from within. He'd kept true to his word, when he told her he'd wanted to feed on her from the inside. Her insides were burning up.

Bonnie looked around and the large room, was decorated in indescribable figures and darkness. Again this room taunted her though and robbed her of peace. She moaned in pain, sitting her body up. "Ahhh. Hmmm." Humming through pained moans, She moved towards the edge of the bed, and Lily came in quickly.

"My Queen, what is wrong?"

"Clothes. Give me my clothes."

"I should bathe you first. A bath will soothe the ache."

"No. Just stay away from me." Bonnie convinced herself she didn't need Lily. She leaned over to stand, but the pain was strong in her muscles. Lily watched Bonnie struggle, to come to her feet. She walked over to her, attempting to help her. Bonnie tried snatching her arm away, but Lily was more gentle than Damon was just hours before. So, she allowed the touch as she needed some sort of comfort.

"It's okay, My Queen. Lay back. No need to get up. I can take care of you right here." Lily saw the bruises on her body and the scratch marks. "I'm sorry he did this to you."

Bonnie said nothing and looked away. In the past she and Damon got rough with one another. It was the way they loved to touch each other. Their sex lives were built from dark and twisted natures. Damon was without his humanity from day one, and Bonnie hadn't had him any other way, except the moments leading up to the white light, sucking them in. It always had been dark and intense when they made love. His vampirism and her magic were good balances for each other. But she couldn't use her magic last night to balance his power, because of the twins. So, she let him ravage her.

She kept her eyes and her face to the opposite side of Lily. She refused to make eye contact in embarrassment. Lily called to the servants to bring cool water and towels to regulate Bonnie's temperature. She immediately went to work on her over-heated body.

Her hands rubbed tirelessly and she chanted quick and quietly.

 ** _"Sana Carne, Sana Cor."_**

 ** _"Sana Carne, Sana Cor."_**

 ** _"Sana Carne, Sana Cor."_**

 ** _"Sana Carne, Sana Cor."_**

 ** _"Sana Carne, Sana Cor."_**

She repeated until Bonnie's body relaxed from its tense state. Bonnie lay quietly, remembering moments she couldn't block out, while Lily focused on healing her.

 **..**

 _He restrained her wrists inside of his hands and sat before her on his knees. He lay her on her back and wrapped her legs around his waist. Her beautiful protruding belly facing the ceiling, while he plunged inside of her reuniting their bodies. He was rough, and his skin was hot to the touch. She put her hands against his chest, trying to soften his depth, and that's when he held her wrists._ _ **"Te mea. TE MEA!"**_ _He yelled. His blood darkened under his skin, and the beast like talons grow before her eyes. This version of Damon was scary, and powerful._

 _Bonnie understood his possessiveness over her. But, she had to play calmly. Damon was concealed in Aiden's darkness, and his power was unmatched right now, even for Bonnie. "Finally, we are together little witch. I've missed you. Have you missed me?" She couldn't focus on his face, because he didn't feel like Damon. She new part of him was Aiden, and the pleasure Aiden got out of being a part of Damon, just so he could have Bonnie disgusted her. Aiden went to great lengths to control and manipulate everything. "Answer me!"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"Say it then!"_

 _"I love you."_

 _And for just a minute, his eyes turned blue again. "Bon Bon." He smiled, catching her of guard. She held his face for seconds, seeing him fighting to come back to the surface. But it wasn't long before, his beast like nature returned, and dominated her body, roughly. Bonnie was dealing with Damon, losing his soul to the devil. She hardly recognized him anymore. He salivated over the smell of her blood, and he pinned her arms down, overpowering her harder, than she could handle while pregnant. Not like the old Bonnie._

 _She held it together for as long as she could. Her legs, gripped the back of his legs, trying to control him down, but the devil within him, growled in her face. "Don't resist me."_

 _She swallowed hard and told herself that Damon was somewhere deep deep down in the darkness. And that she'd get the devil out of him, and get them back home._

 ** _.._**

Lily held Bonnie's wrists gently, healing the bruises around them from his strong grips. Bonnie watched, as Lily place Bonnie's hands onto her stomach, and rest them there. She stood quietly. And the woman with the stone face cracked a gentle smile. Bonnie was torn out of her memories, at the occurrence.

"What?" Bonnie asked sullenly.

"My Queen, inside of you awakens the lives of a boy and a girl."

Bonnie's surprise, was pleasant. After all she'd been through, it gave her hope. "How can you tell?"

"The energy." She grabbed Bonnie's hands and placed them on the lowest part of her belly. "This is your girl. Girls love to nuzzle in the lower abdomen." Bonnie pressed gently. "You're boy is over here. Boys love to be near the breast." Bonnie lay there smiling, feeling her babies move around and communicate with each other. Suddenly all that ached was healed and the more she touched them the faster she was healing. Lily looked on in amazement. "I've never witnessed... Look! The babies are healing you."

"What?" Bonnie looked up, and watched her bruises vanishing. Her cuts healing. And the aching in her groin was gone. "Are my babies healers?"

"I don't know their powers. But, you can easily figure it out." Lily grew excited.

"How?"

"Meditation. A quiet space, and some peace, and you can enter their minds." Bonnie took her words into consideration. But was dead set on leaving, before she could find comfort in any reason for staying.

"Lily?"

"Yes, my Queen." Bonnie rolled her eyes at the title.

"Is there a way, to get this darkness out of me?" Lily's happiness disappeared, into worry.

"Surely, you want to get me killed. This conversation, can't-"

"Lily, listen to me. My children... your grandchildren, are the Saviors. They will bring peace to the world of supernaturals. But, if they are born in this darkness, they will possibly bring destruction. Is this what you want for your blood? Is this the legacy, you want on your conscience, knowing how you already left your own boys in the wake of destruction when they needed you?"

"My Queen, I-"

"Pretend it's just me and you. No King, no Queen. No Vulgaris. Two women. Two mothers." Bonnie pleaded. "These are my children, and I will do anything to protect them. ANYTHING." Her eyes began to water as she looked Lily right in her blue eyes. "And, I will never stop trying as long as I'm here. So, don't you owe it to your boys, to let their legacy live on, the legacy of the Salvatore name. Because, I know, as a Bennett, I can't let them be born into darkness. My family has protected my name for too long."

Lily opened her mouth to speak, "I-"

"Lily, please? Find anything inside of you, that wants more than this, for my babies." Lily hated how Bonnie compromised her loyalty. And over and over, Bonnie was in denial of what her new life was. But as a mother, Lily knew she owed her boys more.

"Fine. The darkness, can be exercised out of your body, but it won't leave without a vessel to cling to."

"Meaning, another body?"

"Exactly. And how, will you find a body to do that? Let alone, put your body through this stress while you're pregnant."

"I'd do it, for them. My children. Even if it kills me."

"I can't perform the exorcism. I'm not strong enough."

"Well, one of my friends that I've been asking you for, is a witch. She can help."

"It'll take more than that."

"Okay, well, help me out here Lily. What can I do?"

"I may know someone else that can help."

"Okay. Bring them to me. I'll do all the talking and convincing." Bonnie offered desperately.

"No. You won't have to convince her. She will help you without a hesitation." Lily admitted.

"Okay. Good. Who is she? Where is she?"

"Lucy Bennett."

"Lucy Bennett, my cousin? My cousin is here?! How? Why?" Bonnie's worry grew to another level. Missing friends, missing cousin, Damon's soul, twin saviors destiny being erased in this place... how much more could she handle? "Lily, how is my cousin here?"

"I can't answer that. Just know, she was brought against her will. And, getting her isn't going to be easy." Lily sighed. "She is a slave to one of the strongest soldiers, in the Vulgarian Army.

"So, how can I get her? Surely, he can't say no to me, if I'm the Queen?"

"No, he can't, but he answers to Damon, now. And Damon will not let you see her."

"Why?"

"Because, he won't let you be alone with anyone besides me or himself."

"Damon doesn't control me, take me to Lucy."

"Bonnie- I mean my Queen. You are going to get me killed. You're trying the way of the dictatorship here. Do you understand, Damon is the King of this entire dimension? He didn't have a choice, it was forced upon him. He won't just, decide to allow you to overthrow his purpose. He serves a purpose here."

"Purpose? Is that what you said? His purpose, his destiny, is to fulfill his prophecy, and that means he is to protect me and our children. For the rest of his undead life. THIS! This hell is not his prophecy. Now, you... Leave Damon to me. I will not let him kill you. But, I need to find Lucy. And I need to find her now!"

"But, my Queen, you aren't allowed to be alone with anyone besides-"

"Now Lily. Take me to her."

"But-" Lily thought to contest, but Bonnie wasn't going to change her mind. She could tell by the look in her face, that she wasn't changing her mind. "Okay. But we must move with haste, and we must cover your body fully. No one is to see you."

"Let's move quickly." Bonnie was able to stand up, once she healed. She wasn't very big for how far along she was, but she wasn't weak by any means. She found herself in a position, to conceal her pregnancy, and find Lucy.

 **xXx**

Caroline and Scarlett walked about the wall with no source for entry. They remained in a quiet position, hiding until they saw two castle workers outside. They looked like royal servants. "I have an idea." Caroline said. "Let's get their clothes. We can disguise ourselves higher up on the poverty chain here."

"You don't suppose they'll just pleasantly agree to a switch?"

"Hell no. But listen to me Scarlett. This is about survival. We aren't asking questions. We will march over there, and take them."

"I'm not a good fighter."

"Leave that to me You just, keep an eye out for the guards." Caroline put her fingers to her lips and they quietly ran across the way, until they were behind the women. "Hey." Caroline called out trying to get their attention. The two women turned around, surprising Caroline in their appearance. They were both pale white with dark circles around their eyes, and red pupils. "Oh shit!" Caroline froze in fear, not knowing what to say next. And that's when one woman opened her mouth, and a long snake snake like tongue made a hissing sound, moving towards Caroline. The blonde ducked, and the two creatures, begin to went straight for her. Scarlett, ran for cover, and looked out for any other bodies, but her concern grew for Caroline.

One creature had Caroline pinned by the arms, and the other held up her hands as to attack. Caroline kicked, knocking her down, then relieving herself of the other woman's grip, when she turned to defend herself, the hissing woman snared. Caroline's defense mechanism kicked in. The veins underneath her eyes swam causing blood to rise to the surface of her pupils. Blue eyes turned blood red, as teeth ascended ferociously. The woman came for Caroline attacking her and Caroline held her own, fighting back. She reached for the servant woman's neck and squeezed growling as the alpha female she was claiming in that moment. Her hands squeezed, until the woman's body began to give way. Caroline finally had the upper hand, until the second woman rose to her feet watching Caroline control the fight. She let out a loud hissing shriek, and the sound cut through Caroline's ears like a knife. Caroline grabbed her ears in pain, and falls to her back. It was now two on one again.

Young Scarlet stood on, helplessly watching and afraid. One woman ripped Carolines shirt open, as they pinned her down, and just before they began to feast on her body, Caroline prepared herself for what was about to happen. She was going to be feasted on by two demons, until both creatures fell violently in pain. Caroline stumbled around confused and turned at the sound of her name. "Caroline!" When she saw the young witch holding her hands out towards the two women and screaming for her she ran towards her.

Caroline grabbed her arms checking her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. But I can't hold them off much longer. We have to hurry."

"Well I need to snap their necks, keep the hold on them." Bonnie tried for just a little longer, enough for Caroline to do what she had to do. "We have to move quickly." The two women hurried and switched out their clothes. When more noises and voices were nearing, they ran away from the scene, and found cover nearby.

"Wait, stop." Caroline said, reaching for Scarlet and hugging her. "Thank you. You saved my life again."

"You saved my life too. When you killed the guards." The two women had been one another's only advocate ever since they arrived in this dimension. Bonnie was in a coma, most of the time, and they were responsible for taking care of each other, and Bonnie and keeping her alive. And now, they were each other's only means for survival.

"Of course. We only have each other right now. We have to be fearless, here. Or we'll be eaten alive." Caroline said. "Like literally. Do you understand?"

"Yes." She agreed, nodding her head.

"Okay, we are close to getting back to the inside of the castle. And that much closer to Bonnie. Let's go."

 **...**

Stefan decided to take a break from guarding Damon. He went to the corridor where the castle servants spent time, when they weren't working. Although the crowd was rather, one-dimensional, it wasn't hard for him to notice when someone stood out. Especially since, majority of the women there hit on him whenever he was around the commoners. His the too. Was caught of guard, one afternoon, by a hooded woman. He took two steps to the left, to see if he'd seen, right? He thought he had seen a particular shade of red hair, under a hood. He tried get a better look until he was interrupted. "I don't suppose you're aware that the blonde and the red-head escaped?"

"Enzo. I thought you resigned from the court. Why are you in the castle?"

"I have some unfinished business to settle."

"With who?"

"It's none of your concern."

"If it has to do with the King and the Queen, then it does concern me. You have been in hiding for weeks." Stefan stood face to face with Enzo. "So, what is this about?"

"I have some personal information for the King. And I'm not telling you."

"He won't see you Enzo. Not unless you decide to take punishment for tormenting the Queen before arriving here."

"Bonnie, you mean, Bonnie? And I had every right. She cheated on me."

"You left her for months, refused to go back. You also lied about your relationship with Sally to her. And Damon knows you were sleeping with Sally. And lied."

"So, come after your best mates girl? The man who went after him, to save him, because SHE asked me to! I made choices I had no control over."

"And fucking the woman who was manipulating you, was the answer?" Stefan asked. Enzo growled, defensively at Stefan. But Stefan gave it right back to him. Forehead to forehead. "So, unless you plan to take the punishment, you should go." Stefan's teeth ascended slowly, as to prove a point.

"Fine, I'll go." Enzo backed up and smirked unpleasantly, but also condescending. He walked away, heading towards the large group of patrons drinking merrily in the courtyard. Drunk, and debaucherous. He stumbled upon a red haired girl with a familiar scent. He snatched her hood off her head. "My, my... what have we here? A naughty little prisoner. Where's your comrade?"

She stood frozen in fear. This man tortured her, took her blood by force, and tormented her. He was her single greatest fear, in a vampire. Ruthless, vile, and without humanity. She tried to run, but he snatched her by the neck. "Caroline-" she choked out when his hand wrapped around her throat. When Caroline turned to the sound, Scarlet was no where in sight.

Her red hair. Her scent. All of her. Was gone.

"Scarlet!" She called out, and nothing. But her familiar voice scratched another ear. An ear, she didn't think she'd see. With every thing going on around her, in the large crowd of drunken demons, the sounds that made sense were blocked out. But, he heard her, and when their eyes met, she took a deep breath. "Stefan."

"There you are. Escaped slave E3619. I've been searching for you."

She looked at him, helplessly. Her mind hadn't fully registered his presence, because the girl she was supposed to be protecting was now gone. "I can explain."

"No need. I'm taking you to the King!"

"Wait... please. Stefan, I need your help."

"Pft!" He yanked her by her arm, and was ready to take her into the castle.

"Wait. Please. I'll do anything. But, he took her, and he's going to hurt her." Caroline pleaded.

"Who took who? When?"

"Enzo. Just now. He took Bonnie. The red-headed witch that protected Damon and Bonnie. He just-" she paused to formulate the words, because his face showed no sign of caring. "ENZO! He just snatched her, before I could do anything. He was so fast, I couldn't-" she started to cry.

"Why should I care?"

"She helped you!"

"And we got here, and the two of you ran off with the Queen. In hiding for four months. I have one job. To protect the Queen, and the King. Against, anyone." He looked her dead in her eyes. "Anyone!"

"Stefan, you and me... we, what happened to you?"

"Blah blah blah. What the fuck will you do for me, if I help you?"

"Anything you want."

"You're life. I want your life."

She became confused, sniffing the internal tears back in. "What, like death?"

"No. Ownership." Caroline took two steps back and stare at him in disbelief. How could he want to on her. Like a slave, or a pet. They were once much more, than friends. Though confusing at times, especially with her fondness for Klaus, which Stefan quietly despised, they still managed to become best friends.

But as much as it pained her, she couldn't say no. She needed to save Bonnie Scarlett. "Someone purchased me."

"Leave that to me." He reached inside of his pocket and pulled out a small black device, put it on her neck, and pressed the button, shooting her in the flesh.

"Ouch. What the hell?"

"It's a tracking device. This way, anytime you try and escape, it will shock your body with 1,500 volts of electricity." Caroline gripped her neck and looked at him fearfully. Stefan roughly peeled her hand of her neck, and squeezed it.

"Ahh. Fuck." She whispered. "Why are you doing this?"

"Don't test me Caroline. I will kill you without hesitation. Whatever we used to be, is just that... none-existent. You're slave E3619 now. Your life means nothing to me." His words were more disconnected than his soul.

* * *

 **Lily wants to help, but can Bonnie trust her? Having to reserve her magic for her pregnancy with the twins, can Bonnie still save Damon? Maybe Lucy can find a loophole to to her magic... Caroline and Bonnie/Scarlett are having a helluva time getting back to Bonnie as escaped slaves. And Stefan relentless.**


End file.
